Snapshots of Life
by taioncassis
Summary: Slash! Oneshots of the boys over time.
1. Hummer

_Rating is for future chapters._

Pairing: Caleb/Tyler

Tyler Simms was furious. He was actually a little more than furious, he was downright pissed. The youngest Son of Ipswich rarely got angry, but when he did the person he was mad at knew to run for the hills. Caleb and Pogue took a different approach and avoided the boy like crazy until he had calmed down.

Who had the misfortune to make the brunette mad? His best friend Reid Garwin.

Sure the two had known each other since they were in diapers, which is what made it all the worse. Because Reid knew what upset him and what didn't. He knew that nothing aggravated the youngest son more than the blonde leaving his crap all over the place.

He was fine when he tripped over a pair of Reid's boxers when he woke up in the mornings. Because when told the blonde to pick up his dirty clothes, Reid would do it right then. Just to make sure Tyler didn't get angrier than an aggravated snap.

This morning Tyler had woken up and gotten a call from Caleb to come over. Knowing his boyfriend needed his help on a writing assignment, he'd told him that he was on his way. Reid following him outside, deciding to tag along wherever Tyler was going.

When he'd gotten to his Hummer; his annoyance had turned to cold fury. He noticed not only the nice dent on the driver's side of the car, but also the large amounts of trash in the car. Crumbs on the back seat, with coke spilled on the leather interior. Wrappers from various snacks were littered all over the car. The windshield had something on it as well, that Tyler didn't want to know what it was.

But what really irked the youngest son was the bra in the backseat.

"So Baby Boy, where are we going today?" Reid asked, as the brunette turned to him.

The blonde took a few steps back at the anger in Tyler's eyes.

"What are we going to do? I am going to go to Caleb's. You are going to shut up, stay quiet, and drive me there." Tyler said smoothly.

Reid opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Tyler smirked. He knew Tyler was mad, because Tyler never smirked. He never smirked unless he was mad. The calmness in his voice scared Reid more than the boy yelling as well.

"You, my dear friend, are going to go clean my car." Tyler said, stepping towards Reid.

The blonde backed up until his back hit another car in the parking lot.

"That means _every_ wrapper, _every_ crumb, and _every_ drop of liquid. I want the car washed, and the windshield to be spotless. Most of all, I want that damn bra out of my car and tossed in the trash can. You are also going to find a way to fix that dent in the driver's side. Without Using, because then I'll let Caleb beat the hell out of you and I won't even stop him. I won't let Pogue help you either." Tyler said, his voice eerily calm, "And if I don't think it's up to what I think my standards are then your ass is mine. Got it Garwin?"

He played with the collar of Reid's jacket, seeing the older boy nod. If he shook his head, Tyler would hit him. He'd done it before. And the boy could hit hard when he wanted to.

"Good boy. Now let's go." Tyler said, going to the passenger side.

When Reid slid in, Tyler handed him the keys.

"And after you get it clean, _you_ can drive it back here, because that's going to be the _last_ time in a good long while you're going to be driving it."

When Reid opened his mouth to argue, Tyler sent him a glare, which quickly shut the blonde up.

Because when Tyler was mad, it was something to be frightened of. More so than any torture that Chase could come up with. Because Tyler knew what annoyed Reid as well, he also knew what scared Reid.

And one of those things was Tyler being mad.

_A/N: This is my first time using this site so if anything is messed up, please tell me and I'll fix it. :) I'll also take prompts from anyone. So if you're interested let me know._


	2. Snowballs

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Caleb turned his head as a white ball hit his face. He heard laughter coming from his right, and a gasp from his left.

"Caleb, are you okay?" Tyler asked, "I didn't mean for it to hit you in the face."

Caleb wiped the snow off as he smiled at Tyler. The brunette smiled back and then shouted when Caleb smacked a snowball on his head.

"That's fucking cold!" Tyler said, as his eyes narrowed.

Caleb took off running. He hid behind Pogue who started throwing his already made snowballs at Tyler.

"Hey! Double teaming!" Reid said, hitting Pogue with his snowballs.

Tyler giggled as he moved behind Pogue. He tackled Caleb to the ground and shoved some snow down Caleb's shirt. Moving quickly when he heard the oldest shout out his dislike.

"Go Ty! I got your back!" Reid said, as he threw another snowball at Pogue.

He then tossed one at Caleb, who was getting up. It knocked the oldest back down, as Reid hit Pogue again.

Tyler ran up to him and started helping, as they both started laughing.

"White flag! I wave my white flag!" Pogue said, "Caleb, you suck man."

Tyler and Reid high-fived each other before smirking at the older boys.

"Keep in mind boys, Tyler and me have an ongoing record of nine years to your six. We're unstoppable!" Reid said, smirking.

When they were little Caleb and Pogue had been afraid of snow, while Tyler and Reid had been in love with it.

"I haven't surrendered yet Reid." Caleb said, throwing a ball right in Reid's face.

The blonde gasped as Tyler squeaked. Caleb tackled him, sending them down a steep hill. When they hit the bottom, Tyler was the one to break the fall. He groaned before looking up to see Caleb who looked dizzy.

"You guys okay?" Reid asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine." Caleb said, "What about you Ty?"

The brunette nodded his head slowly, blushing when Caleb shifted.

"We're both good. We'll be up in a second." Caleb said, seeing both boys leave.

Caleb smirked down at Tyler, before leaning down and kissing the boy. Tyler gasped in surprise, letting Caleb have entrance into his mouth. Tyler felt Caleb's tongue massage his own, letting a moan out, being silenced by Caleb's.

When the older male pulled back Tyler's blush increased.

"That's payback for you hitting me in the face." Caleb said, getting up.

He helped the youngest up, who smirked.

"Liar." Tyler said, as Caleb grinned.

"Wanna find that out later tonight?" Caleb asked, backing Tyler into a tree.

"Rather find out now." Tyler said, wrapping his arms around Caleb's neck.


	3. Sugar

Pairing: Reid/Tyler

"Tyler! Catch!" A thirteen year old Reid yelled to his friend as he tossed a football.

Tyler caught the ball with ease before running to their makeshift goal line.

"Yeah Ty!" Reid said, as he moved to Tyler.

The two shared a high five, before Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so you guys scored once, let's see if you can do it again." Caleb said, as Pogue snickered.

"Caleb's just jealous of you two." Pogue said, as Caleb sniffed.

"Am not. Shut it Pogue." Caleb said, as Tyler tossed the ball to Reid.

The brunette had slightly fumbled with the toss as Reid gave him a strange look.

"Jeez Baby Boy, can't you throw?" Reid asked, as he and Caleb ran to the other side of the yard.

Pogue looked over at the youngest in concern before Tyler looked at him.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Your hands are shaking is all." Pogue said.

Tyler sighed as Reid started running towards him. Pogue got in front of the shorter boy as Reid tossed the football.

The brunette dunked under Pogue's arm and caught the ball before running towards the goal. Pogue was hot on his heels as Tyler ran across the goal line again.

"Woo! Yeah Baby Boy!" Reid crowed.

"Caleb, Pogue, your mom's are here!" Mrs. Simms said smiling.

"Thanks Mrs. S!" Pogue said, "See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya!" Caleb said, as they left.

Tyler tossed the ball back to Reid, who grinned.

"Good catch Tyler. We whooped them." Reid said grinning.

Tyler nodded his head, as Reid felt the boys forehead.

"You okay Ty? You look sick." Reid said, as he took hold of Tyler's hands.

"I'm tired Reid…can we go sit for a while?" Tyler asked, as the blonde nodded.

The two walked inside as Tyler went over to his mom. He whispered something to her and the woman's eyes widened as she got up.

"How about I make you guys a snack?" Mrs. Simms said, as she got out sandwich meat.

"That'd be awesome Mrs. S." Reid said, casting a curious glance at Tyler.

The brunette excused himself to the bathroom, as Reid looked at Mrs. Simms. He decided now would be the best time to figure out what was up with his best friend.

"Mrs. Simms, are you worried about Tyler moving into the dorms this year?" Reid asked, as Mrs. Simms turned toward Reid.

"Honestly I am." Mrs. Simms said, "There are some things he hasn't told you boys that make me worry."

"Like what?" Reid asked.

"There's only two things really…but he should tell you."

"You know he won't. He thinks that we'll judge him about anything he tells us." Reid said softly.

Mrs. Simms looked at the boy before Tyler came back in.

"You know…you're right." Mrs. Simms said, as she finished making the sandwiches, "Tyler, you need to tell your friends your secrets. They'll be able to help you when you live--"

"Mom—don't start." Tyler pleaded, as Mrs. Simms gave her son a look.

Tyler sighed as he took his sandwich and went into the living room. Reid followed him with his own sandwich as the two sat on the couch.

"Tyler, what's going on? What'd you tell your Mom?"

The brunette took a bite out of his sandwich before looking at Reid.

"I have blood sugar problems."

"What's blood sugar?" Reid asked confused.

"It means I don't have enough glucose in my blood. So when it's low I need to eat something, something with protein in it." Tyler said, "At least that's what Dad told me. If it gets too low I can pass out. When I start shaking really bad I need to eat basically. That's usually when I know its low, because I didn't want to get a pump."

Reid looked at Tyler before hugging the boy.

"That sucks Tyler, but I can help you out with it." Reid said, smiling.

"How so?"

"I can do research on it…and help you figure out other ways to know when it's low. It'll be cool, and only you and me have to know about it. It'll be our secret, because we're friends." Reid said, causing the brunette to smile.

"I'd like that."

When Reid looked up he saw Mrs. Simms smile at him before moving back into the kitchen.


	4. Gossip

Pairing: Caleb/Tyler, Pogue/Reid

Tyler walked the halls, a smile on his face as he heard the girls in the hall gossiping.

"Oh my god, Caleb's single again." He heard one girl say, as he was in the lunch line.

"Didn't he break it off with Sarah Wenham?"

"Yeah, because he was sick of her."

That wasn't true. Tyler knew that to be a false statement. They had broken it off together, because Sarah knew about Caleb's attraction to one of the son's.

"I think he has a crush on Mary Beth. He's been working with her a lot lately." Another girl said.

"Screw her; she doesn't stand a chance with him."

"And you do?"

"Of course."

He heard a chuckle before he turned around and saw Caleb behind him. The girls instantly hushed as they saw him.

"Hey Baby Boy, you were supposed to meet me by the mustang for our date." Caleb said, wrapping his arms around the younger male.

"Oh, that was today?" Tyler asked, as he felt Caleb laugh.

"Yeah it was. You don't normally forget things that easily." Caleb said, as both heard the girls gasp.

Caleb turned towards them and grinned. They smiled back, albeit a little bitterly.

"Okay, well I can just give this to Reid. Him and Pogue were still playing games in the dorm right?" Tyler asked, hearing an affirmative 'mhmm.'

"Well let's get this, drop it off, and go." Caleb said, kissing his neck.

"Okay." Tyler said, paying for it.

When they were in the hall, Tyler looked at Caleb.

"I thought we weren't going to tell everyone yet. That looked like telling everyone."

"I had to shut the gossip mill up somehow. Someone was saying I was going to try to date them, or Aaron Abbot. God, someone even mentioned me and Reid getting together!"

Tyler giggled as he kissed Caleb's cheek.

"Poor baby." Tyler said, "Besides that if they really knew us they would know that the only reason you and Reid would be together is when we have our monthly threesome."

Aaron Abbot stopped as he passed the duo, his face a mask of horror. Caleb laughed as he put an arm around Tyler's waist.

"I love you Tyler." Caleb said, as Tyler just smirked at him.

"Love you too Cay."


	5. Swim

Pairing: Reid/Tyler

Tyler grinned at his boyfriend

Tyler grinned at his boyfriend. Watching as he swam as fast as he could against his opponent.

"Go baby! Push off!" Tyler said, clapping his hands.

He heard Caleb and Pogue behind him, cheering for the boy as well. When the blonde hit the side of the pool with his hand, Tyler grinned from ear to ear.

He rushed over to the side and helped the blonde out.

"Did I beat him? Please tell me I beat him!" Reid said, as Tyler smirked.

"You kicked his ass." Tyler said, pointing.

Aaron was climbing out of the pool, a look of disgust on his face.

"You owe me twenty bucks Abbot." Reid crowed, as he hugged Tyler.

Aaron's face contorted to a look of revulsion as Reid kissed Tyler.

Tyler grinned into the kiss, loving to share some of Reid's victory again.


	6. Last Firstborn

Pairings: None

6:45 p.m. was when he was supposed to ascend. And that was two hours away.

Tyler was scared beyond belief, as he sat at the Dells. His brothers were supposed to have been here an hour and a half ago.

They hadn't even shown up. They hadn't called. They hadn't said a word to him all day.

Tyler sighed as he stood up. He turned and hit someone's chest. Looking up his eyes widened.

"Chase? What in the hell are you doing here?" Tyler asked, as he back away from the other male.

Chase smirked at Tyler as he came closer.

"You're the last son to ascend. I wouldn't miss it." Chase said.

Tyler kept backing up as Chase kept coming closer.

"You're supposed to be dead." Tyler said confused.

"Keyword is supposed. Now where are those brothers of yours?"

"Chase, what did you do?" Tyler asked, his voice tinged with fear.

"Nothing…surprisingly. When I left, they were heading to Nicky's. I guess they forgot about your birthday." Chase said.

When he tried to touch Tyler, the brunette slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me." Tyler snapped, "I don't believe you. We've been talking about this for weeks."

"Then why aren't they here?" Chase asked.

Tyler just glared at Chase.

"I don't know, but they're probably on their way." Tyler snapped.

Tyler let his mind open as he searched for one of his brother's minds. When he felt Pogue's he slammed into it.

'Pogue! Where are you guys?' Tyler thought to him, keeping an eye on Chase.

He felt Pogue's confusion as he answered, 'We're getting food. Nicky had to run to the store to get the stuff. We've been waiting nearly an hour. Why?'

'Chase is here!' Tyler thought desperately.

He felt Pogue's panic, before the connection was cut. Tyler looked over at Chase, who was glaring at him.

"Now that's not fair Tyler. They weren't supposed to know I was here." Chase growled.

Tyler kicked Chase in the stomach when the older male came closer to him.

The last thing Tyler registered was his stomach getting hit before he passed out.


	7. Own Little World

Pairing: Pogue/Tyler, Caleb/Reid

Continuation of _Last Firstborn_

It was 7:05 when the sons had arrived at the Dells.

"Are you positive he said Chase?" Reid asked, as they got out of Caleb's mustang.

"Yes. He said 'Chase is here.' And then the connection got cut. Tyler isn't like Reid, he wouldn't do that just to get attention." Pogue said.

"You're just saying that because he's your boyfriend." Reid said, rolling his eyes.

"Will you two shut up. Tyler? Where are you?" Caleb called, as they walked towards the cliff.

"Baby boy? Where are you?" Pogue called louder than Caleb.

"You know, he thought you boys had forgotten." A voice said to the left.

The trio turned towards the voice, seeing Chase standing with Tyler at is feet. The brunette seemed to be unconscious.

"Chase, get the hell away from him." Caleb snapped, stepping in front of Reid.

Pogue seemed to notice that and stood next to the oldest. Reid glared at their backs, but didn't say a thing, knowing it would probably end up in the three of them fighting.

"Aw, don't worry Caleb. I won't hurt your fuck toy." Chase said, "Just Pogue's."

"Back off asshole!" Reid growled.

"I don't think I will. He's the heart of your little covenant. Reid's best friend, Pogue's lover, and Caleb's confidante. You all try so hard to protect him from everything…except me."

"Chase, don't hurt him. Please." Pogue pleaded.

"Can you imagine my surprise to find out that you chartered into my territory Pogue?" Chase asked, "Little Tyler actually went on a few dates with me. And when I come back, I expected him to come back to me. But no, he's going out with you."

Caleb shoved the biker behind him, standing in front of both him and Reid.

"What hell Ca--"

"He wants to attack you." Caleb said quickly, hearing a moan from the ground.

The trio watched as Tyler slowly woke up. Seeing the youngest blink up at them sleepily.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Tyler asked.

"Don't worry Tyler, you still have a good hour and a half till you ascend." Chase said, yanking the youngest up.

Tyler struggled as realization dawned on his face. Chase gripped Tyler's arms tightly, smirking at him.

"Let go of me Chase." Tyler said, glaring at the older male.

"No, you're coming with me."

Pogue and Reid growled low in their throats at Chase. Caleb hearing the growls and holding the two back.

Tyler looked over at Caleb, both forming a quick plan.

Tyler stomped on Chase's foot. He moved just in time, hearing the hum of power hit Chase.

Tyler moved over to the others quickly, before Chase stood up.

"I wasn't expecting that." Chase snapped, glaring at Tyler.

Caleb shoved Tyler into Pogue, before he and Reid both took up fighting stances.

"You aim above his waist, I'll take below." Reid said, as Caleb quickly nodded.

The two had gotten better at communicating since they had gotten together. Especially when it came to fighting.

Pogue held onto Tyler as they watched their two friends fight Chase. Giving as good as they got, before Reid dodged behind a tree. Caleb moved behind another tree, as they took deep breaths.

"Chase, we aren't going to make the same mistake twice." Caleb said loudly, before nodding at Reid.

They both shot off an energy ball, Reid's connecting with Chase's legs, as Caleb's hit the Chase's head.

The oldest fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Reid said, panting.

"I agree." Caleb said.

They moved to Caleb's mustang, as Pogue moved to Tyler's Hummer. Making the youngest sit in the passenger's seat.

Pogue moved into the driver's seat as they sped off. Not seeing Chase's body rise from the ground.


	8. Frozen

Pairing: Pogue/Tyler, Caleb/Reid

Continuation of _Last Firstborn_ and _Own Little World_

When the son's had gotten to Caleb's, Reid had to carry Tyler inside. The two older boys were closing and locking all of the entries to the house, casting a spell over the lock.

Reid had carried the boy down to the basement. Figuring it would be the last place Chase would think to look if he got in the mansion. Pogue and Caleb spelled the door before walking down the steps.

Reid sat Tyler on the couch as he moved to the window. He put his own spell on it before letting Caleb help him down.

"Now what?" Reid asked, sitting down next to Tyler.

"We wait." Caleb said, "At least we got foo--Reid, please tell me you got the food out of the mustang?"

Reid's eyes widened as he said, "No…but I was carrying Tyler. He's more important!"

Caleb fought the urge to hit his head as he moved up the stairs.

"I'll be right back." Caleb said, as Tyler shook his head.

"Uh uh. Don't go out there. We don't know what'll happen." Tyler said, "It's better if we just wait it out."

Caleb nodded and everyone stopped moving when they all heard a crash upstairs. They heard a frustrated scream and then nothing. His eyes went to Reid's and found them pitch black.

"I've got an idea." Reid whispered.

Caleb and Pogue both turned to him, their eyes just as black as Reid's.

"When he comes in, we crawl out the window, go to the mustang and bolt. We can make it to the dorms in no problem."

"That'd work but how would we explain Tyler screaming for a while?" Caleb asked, "Or if he started to ascend in the mustang."

Reid shrugged as he stood up. He stood next to Pogue and Caleb before they heard footsteps.

"Baby Boy, come here." Pogue whispered.

The brunette walked over to his lover, feeling Pogue jerk him over.

"Reid and you need to hide." Pogue said, hushing Reid who tried to argue, "Don't argue Reid, you'll be Tyler's only hope if he starts to ascend and Chase is coming at him."

Reid nodded before taking Tyler's hand and moving behind a pile of boxes. For a few minutes they heard nothing, before something started banging on the basement door.

"I know you're in there!" Chase screamed, before the door busted open.

Reid poked his head around the boxes, just in time to see Caleb getting thrown across the room. Pogue already on the ground unconscious.

"Fuck." Tyler whispered, as he backed into the corner.

Reid threw him a sympathetic gaze before the boxes started tumbling down.

"Come out Tyler. You only have five minutes. I have a knack for wasting time." Chase said, "And I want to see you ascend baby brother."

Reid growled low in his throat as he sent a wave of power at Chase. The boy dodged it before sending his own wave at Reid. It hit the blonde and sent him to the wall. He slowly slid down it before rolling onto his feet.

The blonde held in a wince before the two started battling. Reid sending more power each time, before hearing a scream. He made the mistake of looking at Tyler, who was crouching as the power hummed in the room.

Chase took the opportunity to throw another wave of power at Reid. It hit the blonde again and sent him over towards Pogue. He hit the biker before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now Baby Boy, this is the best part." Chase said over Tyler's screams.

When Tyler finally stopped screaming, Chase looked at him. Tyler looked up, his eyes black as he threw a ball of power at Chase. The elder of the two dodged it before Tyler stood. Tyler sent another ball at Chase. Moving quickly to Caleb, the brunette shook him awake. He'd need more power than Pogue and Reid would have, and that meant Caleb. The two sending a ball at Chase at the same time Chase sent one their way.

The two jumped apart as the ball hit the ground, causing a big dent in the cement. Caleb sent a ball at Chase's head as Tyler sent one to Chase's heart. Both hit their target as Chase sent one last ball at Tyler. It hit the brunette in the stomach, making him fly and hit the wall.

Tyler slid to the floor, his eyes turning from black back to blue. When he lifted his eyes Chase was gone. Caleb rushed over to him, his eyes the deep brown they were meant to be.

"You okay?" Caleb asked, as Tyler nodded.

"Wake them up…I'm tired." Tyler said, as Caleb laughed.

He did as his brother asked though and woke their lovers up with a hard shake.

"Jerks get up. Why do me and Ty always have to do the dirty work?" Caleb teased, as Reid sat up.

"Shut up…I hurt." Reid said, wincing as he stood.

Pogue stood up quietly and walked over to Tyler. He ran his fingers through the brunette's hair, yelping when he was shocked. He looked at the youngest in surprise before Tyler laughed.

"It's because of the fight. All of the energy makes for big shocks." Tyler said, hearing a similar yelp from Reid.

He looked over at the blonde to see him shaking his hand, Caleb looking at him in amusement.

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm happy you guys are enjoying the oneshots! I enjoy writing them so it's a win/win situation! :D_


	9. Divorce

Pairing: None

Tyler's parents had gotten a divorce when he was fourteen. He'd found out about it the day of his birthday. When they told him, Tyler had spent the rest of his birthday in his room, hearing his parents screaming at one another.

He didn't even come out when Caleb, Pogue, and Reid had arrived for the slumber party. Tyler didn't even react when the three had entered the room. Because the brunette hadn't even noticed that his parents had stopped screaming.

He spent the rest of the night explaining to his brothers what had happened. The screaming matches his parents had gotten into. How his father would leave for days on end before coming back. Finally telling them how his parents had decided to get a divorce.

Caleb had told him at the time that it was better than one of his parents dying. He'd still be able to see them both on a daily basis. Tyler's mother wouldn't expose the Covenant's secret because her son would be the one to be harmed by it. There was nothing to worry about.

That was until a few months later when she had remarried.

Wesley Sullivan was a rich man, and Tyler's mom didn't want to leave the lifestyle she was used to. She wouldn't adjust well. So she had married him.

What she didn't know was that Wesley hated Tyler. She never told him about Tyler's abilities, but the man still hated Tyler. The man also hated Tyler's friends.

And he'd shown that hatred in the form of fists, kicks, and overall beatings. When Tyler's mom would see the bruises, young Tyler told her it was from too much rough housing with Pogue and Reid.

When he'd turned sixteen, he would tell her it was from a fight with Aaron Abbot.

But when Reid, Caleb, and Pogue would ask, he'd tell them it was because he had been clumsy and had fell down the stairs. Or that he had walked into a wall. Or that he had walked into a door.

And those excuses worked for two years.

Until the boys had spent the night at his house for the weekend. Tyler had been called into Wesley's office, so the other boys were waiting in his room, waiting for their friend to come back.

When they heard a muffled scream, they'd each looked at each other in curiosity. Reid, being the most curious of the bunch, got up and left the room. Leaving Caleb and Pogue to follow him as he walked the hallways quietly.

He heard a yelp from inside Wesley's office, his eyes looking at Caleb and Pogue in confusion. Caleb and Pogue both looked at each other before they looked at Reid.

The confusion washed away when realization hit him. Caleb and Pogue tried to stop Reid, who opened the door.

He saw Wesley kicking Tyler, who had tears pouring down his cheeks and was trying to muffle his screams. His lip was bleeding, and he most likely had bruises forming from the kicks.

Without thinking all three sons eyes went black as they attacked Wesley. The adult flew across the room, hitting the bookshelf. They watched as the male fell to the floor, as Reid rushed over to Tyler's side.

When he touched the brunette, he couldn't help but flinch when Tyler shied away from him.

"You shouldn't have done that. He's going to be so mad when he wakes up. Oh god…" Tyler said, as more tears poured from his eyes.

He sat up and looked at his friends.

"Why did you do that? He's going to ask how you did it. And then he's going to hurt me again…oh god…"

Caleb and Pogue looked at each other before they looked at Reid, who pulled the youngest into a hug.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't touch you again." Reid said, "And we'll tell him that Pogue and Caleb tackled him to the bookshelf. Don't worry Ty, your safe."

The brunette continued to cry into the blonde's chest, as Caleb and Pogue walked over. They joined the group hug, the three sharing a look.

They would definitely make sure it wouldn't happen again.


	10. Study

Pairing: Chase/Tyler

_Dedicated to Pace1818._

Chase watched the brunette as he entered the room. That annoying blonde was behind him, trying to get the brunette to let him copy his homework. Tyler smiled at Chase before walking over to the table.

"Sorry I'm late. Reid has been bugging me for an hour about our Chemistry homework." Tyler said, "And when I told him I'd give it to him when I got back, he decided to follow me."

Tyler pulled out his Chemistry book before shoving it into Reid's hands. The blonde whooped before getting shushed by the librarian.

"Thanks Baby Boy, you're the best!" Reid said, "I'll leave you two alone now, since you're on a date."

Tyler blushed as Reid snickered. Tyler hated it when Reid teased him about dating. The blonde left quickly, as Chase rolled his eyes.

"Is he always like that?" Chase asked, as Tyler nodded.

"Ever since we were two." Tyler said, grinning, "Anyways, so what did you need help with in History?"

The brunette sat next to Chase, who chuckled.

"Actually…nothing. I said I needed help because I couldn't think of any other way to get you away from Reid. You two are attached at the hip it seems." Chase said.

Tyler blushed again before looking at Chase.

"You could've asked to hang out."

"I don't want to hang out though. I want a date with you." Chase said, causing Tyler's face to turn bright red.

"Why didn't you ask then?" Tyler asked.

"Because I have this inkling feeling that your brother's try to kill all your boyfriends." Chase joked, as Tyler laughed.

"That's only Reid and Pogue. Caleb tends to like them. He has this whole thing where he thinks that if he thinks there going to be bad for me or to me then he'll sic Reid and Pogue on them." Tyler said, smiling, "They're just protective of me."

Chase put a hand on Tyler's knee, rubbing it.

"Why are they so protective of you?" Chase asked.

"When we were six Aaron Abbot tried to drown me. He grabbed me from behind and pushed me under. The others were inside because their mothers were applying their sun block. When they came back they saw Aaron, and they went berserk. Reid punched the hell out of him, while Pogue kicked him in the stomach. Caleb actually pulled me out of the water in time. I had just run out of breath." Tyler said, "They've always felt guilty about that. So they think they can use the rest of our lives to protect me."

Chase tried not to feel angry towards Aaron but it didn't work. He was grateful for the other boys getting there in time though. He'd never voice it though.

"So what would they do if they knew you were going on a date with me?"

"What makes you think we're going on a date?" Tyler asked.

"Well are we?" Chase asked.

Tyler bit his lip before nodding.

"Sure, what the hell." Tyler said, "And to answer your question, Caleb already likes you so he'll probably be happy. Reid and Pogue….that's a toss up. Like I said, they hate all my boyfriends."

"I'm willing to chance it." Chase said, leaning towards Tyler.

"Oh yeah?" Tyler asked quietly.

"Yeah." Chase said, before kissing Tyler softly.

Chase felt Tyler smile into the kiss before feeling him pull back.

"Right…well…my room number is 436…stop by sometime." Tyler said, scribbling down a number, "And call me about the date."

Tyler smiled at him shyly before packing his stuff. As he stood up, Chase pulled the brunette into his lap.

"Tonight at seven?" Chase asked, as Tyler nodded.

Chase kissed him one last time before letting the brunette go.


	11. Skipping

Pairing: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Reid/Pogue

Continuation of _Study_

He had a half hour break before Chemistry, Tyler thought as he walked towards his Chemistry class, gasping when hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice said from behind.

"Reid, I never knew you felt like that before." Tyler joked, as the hands fell away.

The brunette turned around and smiled at Chase, who pouted at him.

"That wasn't funny."

"Sure it was." Tyler said, wrapping his arms around Chase.

He kissed the boy gently before pulling away. He saw Pogue and Reid standing outside the classroom, both glaring at Chase's back. Caleb was standing with them, a smile on his lips. Tyler rolled his eyes as he rested his head on Chase's shoulder.

"They still glaring?" Chase asked.

"It's like…they don't care that we've been dating for two weeks, and that I'm genuinely happy." Tyler sighed, "Yet they used to set me up on dates with guys only wanting to get in my pants. Real classy."

Chase laughed before a grin spread on his face.

"You have Chem now right?" Chase asked, as Tyler nodded.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Get Caleb to cover for you. I have an idea." Chase said.

"I can't skip Ch--"

"Please!"

Tyler opened his mouth but saw Caleb, Reid, and Pogue walking over. A smirk formed on his face before he nodded.

"Okay." Tyler said, smiling.

"Good! Meet me by my car in twenty minutes." Chase said, kissing him.

Tyler moaned in the boy's mouth, his hands going to Chase's hair and grabbing it as he opened his mouth. Chase's tongue delved in, massaging the other boys tongue. He gripped the Tyler's ass and backed him into a wall. Breaking away with a pant, Chase smiled at him.

"They'll be more of that later. I'll see you in twenty." Chase said, kissing him quickly before leaving.

Tyler let a smile grace his lips as the others walked towards him.

"What the hell was that?" Reid asked, as Tyler sighed.

"Me kissing my boyfriend. And don't even think about starting Reid. You either Pogue." Tyler snapped, "Chase is a good guy."

"He probably only wants in your pants! Baby Boy, something about him isn't right!" Pogue complained, as Caleb stomped on the boy's foot.

Pogue yelped as he held his foot, glaring at Caleb.

"You two get to class."

"We still--" Reid was cut off by Caleb's glare.

Reid helped Pogue into the classroom, glaring at Caleb's back as the door shut.

"Thanks Cay." Tyler said, as Caleb smiled at him.

"Unlike them, I like Chase. He's a good guy, and I think he'll protect you." Caleb said honestly, "Now if only I could grill that into their heads, everything would be dandy. It makes sex with them bothersome."

Tyler laughed as he bit his lip.

"Hey Caleb…can you do me a favor?" Tyler asked, as Caleb looked at him.

"Sure, what?"

"Chase has something planned, and he wants to miss Chemistry. Could you cover for me and say I went to my dorm because I was sick or something?" Tyler asked, as Caleb looked at him in shock.

"You, Tyler Simms, are actually skipping?"

"Yes, don't make a big deal out of it!" Tyler said, "He asked so nicely…and every time I go on a date with him Pogue or Reid comes and ruins it."

"What?" Caleb asked, "I didn't know that. Those assholes are in for it. And yes, I'll cover for you, on one condition."

Tyler looked at Caleb and tilted his head, "What?"

"You have to give me details later. Because I want to know everything Chase does for you." Caleb said, as Tyler smiled and hugged Caleb.

"Thank you Caleb." Tyler said, as Caleb laughed.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go deal with our two overbearingly protective brothers."

Tyler nodded before heading outside, watching Caleb enter the classroom.


	12. Picnic

Pairing: Chase/Tyler

Continuation of Study and Skipping

Tyler tapped his foot as he stood outside in the snow. A few moments later Chase pulled up in his car. Tyler raised a brow at the boy, before sliding into the passenger seat. He buckled up and looked at his boyfriend.

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked, as Chase pulled out a black cloth.

"Close your eyes." Chase said, as Tyler complied, "And it's a surprise."

Tyler felt the cloth on his eyes as Chase tied it.

"If you say so." Tyler said, as he felt the car move.

Tyler didn't know how long they'd been driving but when they stopped, he felt Chase get out of the car. He heard his door open and felt Chase unbuckling him. He took Chase's hands as his boyfriend led him out of the car.

"Trust me." Chase said, as Tyler nodded.

He led the boy and told him what to step over as they made their way to an unknown place. Chase finally stopped them and went behind Tyler.

"Keep your eyes shut." Chase said, as Tyler nodded.

The cloth fell from his eyes as he felt Chase move again.

"Okay….now open." Chase said, as Tyler opened his eyes.

He smiled at the boy in front of him, as well as the sight. A picnic table had been cleared off and had food on it. There were two candles on it as well, and they were lit.

"Chase, it's great." Tyler said, "Why--"

"Our last six dates haven't really been dates. I figured why not have a date while Reid and Pogue are in class." Chase said, as he walked up to Tyler.

"Caleb's going to talk to them about that. He doesn't appreciate it either." Tyler said, as Chase led him to the table.

They sat down on the same side as Chase started putting food on their plates.

"It's gorgeous out here." Tyler said, looking around and all the snow.

It was all untouched and incredibly white.

"I thought it was too." Chase said, as they began to eat.

They talked a little bit while they ate before Tyler's phone started ringing. He looked at it and nearly groaned. The caller ID read 'Reid.'

Chase looked over and sighed before a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"I've got an idea." Chase said, as he pushed Tyler down on the bench.

The brunette looked at him before Chase motioned for him to answer the phone. Tyler did and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Tyler, where in the hell are you? Why didn't you or Collins come to class?" Reid asked, as Tyler's breath hitched.

Chase was sucking on his neck, leaving a nice red mark on his skin.

"We--uh…we're on a date." Tyler said, as Chase pulled away.

Tyler shared a grin with Chase, before the older boy went back to his neck. He bit down on Tyler's neck, causing the brunette to moan.

"What the--are you two having sex?" Reid asked, as Tyler heard Pogue mutter something about killing Chase.

"No—oh God!" Tyler breathed, as Chase bit him again, "Just--"

He let Chase take the phone, as the boy sucked his neck.

"We're just doing some heavy...oh so very heavy petting. Ain't that right Tyler?" Chase asked, as Tyler nodded.

Remembering they couldn't see him he said "Yes."

"What! I swear Collins if you touch him I'll throttle you."

Chase walked his fingers up Tyler's side, seeing the boy shudder. He smirked at his boyfriend, before hearing Reid ask if anyone was still there.

"Touch, touch, touch. You know Ty's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Chase said, before hanging the phone up.

Tyler laughed as he smiled at Chase.

"I'm going to get it later. And they're going to corner you and beat you up." Tyler said, as Chase smirked.

"It's worth it. They're probably freaking out right now, thinking I'm having my dirty little way with you." Chase said, as Tyler blushed.

"I wouldn't mind it."

"Mind what?"

"If you had your dirty little way with me." Tyler said, as his blush increased.

Chase smiled at Tyler before kissing him.

"Not before we go out for a month. I don't want your friends thinking I'm only in this for sex. Because I'm not. I'm in this for a while Tyler."

The brunette grinned at him before yanking him back down for a kiss.


	13. Fear

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Aaron/Tyler

Tyler looked up at Reid in confusion.

"What's that for?" Tyler asked, as Reid's eyes widened.

"You mean Aaron never--" Reid trailed off, not being able to finish.

"Never what?" Tyler asked.

Reid was scared. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared. Tyler had broken up with Aaron Abbot two weeks ago to date Reid. In actual reality, Caleb and Pogue had forced Tyler to break up with the boy because they all knew that Aaron had been abusing him.

The last two weeks had been a blast for the two of them.

Until tonight.

Tyler wanted to have sex with Reid. When Reid had pulled out lube, Tyler didn't know what it was for. Which only meant one thing.

Aaron, being the prick he was, most likely never prepped Tyler, or used lube. Reid knew that it hurt from personal experience. And the fact that Tyler would let Reid take him dry…that both scared and angered the teenager.

"Tyler, did Aaron ever…wow this is awkward…did he ever prep you?" Reid asked.

Tyler shook his head saying, "No, he just shoved in me. Why?"

Reid felt his heart tug painfully, as the blonde hugged Tyler.

"Oh shit Ty." Reid said, his voice breaking, before he pulled away.

He held up the lubricant and took a deep breath.

"This is lube. It makes it less painful for you during sex." Reid said, as Tyler tilted his head.

"It's not supposed to be painful."

"Oh no Baby Boy. It's not." Reid said, "It's only supposed to hurt the first time."

Tyler nodded his head, confusion still on his face.

"Tyler, what I'm trying to tell you is that Aaron sucks basically." Reid said.

"Does that mean that you aren't going to have sex with me?" Tyler asked, as Reid shook his head.

"No, but it means that we're going to take our time." Reid said, "We're going to do this right Ty."

Tyler smiled at Reid, who kissed him softly.

The next morning, when Reid woke up, he called Pogue and Caleb. Quickly explaining last night.

In the afternoon Aaron Abbot was on his way to the hospital, with a broken arm, nose, and leg.


	14. Fear Pt 2

Pairing: Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue  
Continuation of _Fear_

Reid pounded on the door for, what felt to him, to be the hundredth time in an hour. Caleb and Pogue stood behind the blonde, both sporting a sad expression.

"Damnit Tyler, open the door!" Reid said.

"Go away Reid!" Tyler said from the other side of the door.

The blonde groaned in frustration, before looking at Caleb.

"Do something." Reid pleaded.

Caleb came up to the door, knocking on it gently.

"Hey Ty, wanna let me in?" Caleb asked, as the door slowly opened.

Caleb slid through the crack, before Tyler slammed the door in Reid's face. The brunette locked the door again, before opening the closet door, and lining it up with the door knob.

"So that's your trick." Caleb said softly, as Tyler looked at him.

The brunette's eyes were red rimmed, as he moved to the bed. Caleb followed, looking around at the chaos that was Tyler and Reid's dorm room.

On Reid's side it was like a tornado had hit. Tyler's side was perfectly neat.

"Ty, what's wrong?" Caleb asked gently.

"I don't want to be around Reid right now." Tyler said softly, "I think he's mad at me."

Caleb looked at Tyler confused.

"Why do you think that?" Caleb asked.

"He avoided me the whole day. He wouldn't even look me in the eye. I think it's because of last night…but I don't know." Tyler said weakly.

"And what happened last night?" Caleb asked, seeing Tyler blush.

"I-I wanted to have sex. I thought I was ready. But Reid pulled out something and called it lube. I didn't know what it was. Aaron….Aaron never used it." Tyler said, "I think he hates me now. Because of that."

Caleb brought the brunette into a hug.

"Oh no Baby Boy. Reid….Reid spent the whole day trying to corner Aaron. He sent Abbot to the hospital because of what he did to you. Aaron took you dry Baby Boy. You aren't supposed to do that to your lover….unless they're a masochist….but you aren't. So Reid was furious at Aaron."

Tyler looked up at Caleb, his eyes wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah Baby Boy, he loves you, so he got back at that asshole. I would've done the same for Pogue." Caleb said, "Now don't you feel silly?"

Tyler nodded as Caleb slid off the bed.

"Now come on, your boyfriend's worried sick about you." Caleb said, as Tyler slid off too.

"Thanks Cay." Tyler said.

"No problem Ty." Caleb said.

When they opened the door, Reid launched himself at Tyler, hugging the brunette. Caleb and Pogue left shortly after that as the dorm bedroom slammed shut.


	15. Earring

Pairing: Reid/Tyler

Tyler's eyes widened when he watched his blonde best friend walk into the room. Reid handed the teacher a note, before walking up the steps to his seat. He could see Caleb and Pogue both looking at the teen as well.

"Like the piercing Baby Boy?" Reid asked, as he sat.

Tyler just gaped at him, not paying attention to the teacher.

"When did you get it?" Tyler asked his friend quietly.

"This period. On the note it says my mother needed me for a family emergency." Reid said, grinning.

"S-Some emergency." Tyler said, blushing.

Reid smirked as he bit his lip.

"I don't know about it though. Do you think I did a good job picking where it should go?" Reid asked.

"Reid, stop it. We're in class." Tyler muttered.

"It's a simple question Ty. Do you like where my piercing is?" Reid asked again, his hand creeping up Tyler's thigh.

He could see Caleb and Pogue looking at him in worry. Tyler also knew that he was red in the face.

"Reid, stop." Tyler repeated.

"Ty--"

"Mr. Hanson." Tyler called out, as the teacher turned.

"Yes Mr. Simms?"

"I'm not feeling really good; can Reid take me to the nurse?" Tyler asked, causing the teacher to blink.

"If you think you're incapable of doing the work then yes. You may both be excused." Mr. Hanson said, turning back to the blackboard.

Tyler shoved his notebook and textbook in his bag, as he stood up. He already knew Reid was smirking at him. He saw Caleb and Pogue both snickering as he walked out of the classroom.

He slowed down to let Reid walk a little bit a head of him, before yanking the blonde into a janitor's closet.

"What the hell Ty? We need to take you to the nurse." Reid teased.

"Shut the hell up. What possessed you to get a lip ring?" Tyler asked, as his tongue went through the hole of the ring.

He sucked in Reid's bottom lip, nibbling on it as he kissed the blonde. He heard the blonde let out a moan, before pulling back.

"You have a kink with my lips. You're like…infatuated with them Baby Boy. Always staring at them." Reid said huskily, as he pushed the brunette into the shelves.

"To answer your question from earlier. I fucking love it." Tyler said, sucking on the ring.

He felt Reid wince a little as Tyler tugged on the ring.

"Just don't get a tongue ring ok?" Tyler requested, feeling the blonde nod.

"So now what?" Reid asked.

He let out another moan as Tyler grinded against him.

"Right now I want you to fuck me into oblivion." Tyler said, smirking.

Reid laughed quietly before letting Tyler kiss him once more.


	16. Caught

Pairing: Reid/Tyler

Caleb and Pogue walked towards Reid and Tyler's room. Talking about what movie to go watch with the two. There were too many good movies out at the moment, and the two wanted to go to different ones. Not agreeing on any one movie together.

"Tyler won't want to see that Pogue. It's a horror movie. You know he hates those." Caleb said, as they made it to their friend's door.

"It's more of a psychological thriller than anything else." Pogue said, as Caleb opened the door.

He followed his friend in, quickly running into his back as Caleb stood in the doorway.

Pogue pushed Caleb to the side, instantly wishing he hadn't.

Tyler was on top of Reid. Tyler was on top of Reid, bouncing up and down in a slow rhythm. His head falling back as a moan escaped his lips. The moan turned into a breathless pant when Reid brought Tyler down harder onto his shaft.

The panting turning into a groan when Reid rolled them over. He watched Reid pound into the youngest, hearing the growls and snarls coming from Tyler.

"Reid…Reid…harder…_please_!" Tyler managed to get out, before he screamed, "Fuck! Faster!"

The blonde was thrusting so hard and fast into Tyler that Pogue knew that the youngest would be in pain in a few hours.

"Fuck Ty…can't hold on…I gotta…."

Pogue knew he shouldn't be watching this, as he looked over at Caleb, who had a hungry look on his face. And when he looked back at the bed, he hears Tyler scream one last time, before Reid collapsed on top of him.

Reid seemed to recover first, as he looked over to the door.

"Looks like we had an audience Baby Boy." Reid said, as Tyler opened his eyes.

The blush on the boys face was adorable, as Reid covered them up.

"Can you guys excuse us? We'll be dressed in a second." Reid said, as Caleb nodded.

He dragged the biker out of the room, shutting the door.

Pogue and Caleb both knew one thing that they didn't have to voice.

That seeing their two younger 'brothers' like that had been one of the hottest things they'd ever seen.


	17. Pool

Pairing: Caleb/Tyler, Pogue/Reid

Caleb watched as Tyler sunk a striped ball into a corner pocket. Smiling with Reid as Aaron looked at them disgusted.

"That'll be forty dollars boys." Reid said snootily.

"We ain't payin you fags nothing." Ryan snapped, as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Because you're jealous we beat you fair and square." Tyler said.

Caleb got up and walked over to the two, smiling at Aaron and Ryan.

"There a problem here?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah Danvers, your bitches are out of line again." Aaron snapped.

Reid and Tyler both glared at Aaron and looked ready to jump, before hearing Caleb laugh.

"I'm sorry, but only one of them is my bitch. The other is Pogue's. You should really pay attention Aaron. But if you'd like, I'm sure Pogue and me would be willing to share." Caleb said, watching the color drain from Aaron's face.

"W-What?"

Reid and Tyler both bit their lip to keep in their laughter as Caleb walked closer to Aaron.

"I said, that Tyler's my bitch. Reid's Pogue's bitch. And if you'd like, we'd let you in on a little threesome action. Of course…it'd have to come after our monthly foursome. But whatever floats your boat right?" Caleb said, as Aaron and Ryan both backed up.

"Man…ya'll are freaks." Aaron said, pulling Ryan away from them.

Reid and Tyler finally let their laughter out, as Caleb smiled at them.

"Now don't expect me to do that for you guys all the time." Caleb said, as Tyler walked up to him.

"So what was that about a monthly foursome?" Tyler asked, "Because last I heard, you didn't like the idea. In fact you called Pogue, Reid, and myself idiots for it."

Caleb smirked as he motioned for Reid to come over.

"I'm thinking that Pogue's birthday's coming up. What better a surprise then the three of us."

Reid grinned with Tyler, who kissed Caleb's cheek.

"In that case, can we have biweekly foursomes?" Tyler asked, "Because Reid and Pogue are so hot."

Caleb playfully glared at Tyler.

"You're pushing it now."

Tyler smiled as he kissed Caleb, before getting pulled back to the billiard table by Reid.


	18. Stood Up

Pairing: Tyler/Pogue, Caleb/Reid

Tyler tapped his foot impatiently as he looked down at his watch. Pogue was supposed to have been there nearly two hours ago. Not that Tyler cared; he just hated it when people were late to their one year anniversaries. And considering how long Tyler had been waiting at Marblehead, he thought he was within his rights to be pissed.

If it was the other way, Pogue would be ready to rip his head off. Tyler sighed again as he flipped his phone out.

7:39. Tyler fought to roll his eyes as he looked out towards the water. Pogue knew not to do this to Tyler. Or if he didn't then he was an idiot.

By the time 8 o'clock rolled around, the brunette called Reid.

"He—Caleb stop it!" He heard Reid laugh, "What's up Baby Boy?"

"Sorry to call you Reid when you and Caleb are on a date, but have you heard from Pogue? Have either of you?" Tyler asked, hearing Reid relay the message.

"No, why?" Reid asked.

The brunette fought back the urge to cry.

"He's two hours late." Tyler said, his voice breaking, "It's our one year anniversary…and we had a date…and he's late."

"Ty, are you crying?" Reid asked gently.

"No."

"Liar." Reid said, and Tyler knew the blonde was getting angry.

"Re--"

"Where are you at?" Reid asked, "Caleb wants to know."

"Marblehead."

"Do you want us to come out there?" Reid asked.

"No…I--" Tyler trailed off, "I'm just going to go back to the dorms."

"Tyler, it'll be okay."

"It just sucks. He's been ignoring me for the past three weeks, and the only time we talked was to talk about this date. And I don't think he was even listening to me then Reid!" Tyler said, crying, "I--I…I'm just going to go to the dorms and sleep. D-Don't expect me in class tomorrow."

"Okay Baby Boy." Reid said.

He heard Caleb mutter something about killing Pogue before Reid hung up. He knew the couple both had the same idea running through their head. Kill Pogue, and kill him painfully.

The brunette climbed into the Hummer and drove towards the dorm. When he made it back to the school he walked to his dorm, not even changing, before falling on the bed and going to sleep.


	19. Stood Up Pt 2

Pairing: Pogue/Tyler, Caleb/Reid

Continuation of _Stood Up_

When Tyler awoke the next morning, he saw both Reid and Caleb lying in Reid's bed. The brunette sat up as he looked at the couple. He slid out of bed and went to the bathroom.

By the time he was out, Reid and Caleb were both up. They both looked at Tyler and smiled.

"How you feeling Ty?" Caleb asked, as Tyler shook his head.

The brunette dropped back in bed, his head in the pillow.

"I talked to Pogue last night." Caleb said slowly.

"And?" was the muffled response.

"He forgot it was your anniversary. He also forgot about the date." Caleb said softly, "He was at Nicky's with Kate…they um…kind of got drunk. But nothing happened, they were just hanging out."

He rubbed the brunette's back as Tyler started shaking. Caleb expected tears not a scream. The oldest jumped and backed away from Tyler.

The oldest looked at Reid, whose eyes were widened.

"Cay, you might want to tell Pogue to steer clear of Tyler." Reid said, "I've been on that end of the stick. Tyler threw me into a wall."

Caleb gave Reid a look that said explain.

"When Tyler gets really upset…angry and sad….he screams. He doesn't cry because that means he's beyond tears." Reid said, "And before you ask, I flushed his goldfish down the toilet before Ty said goodbye. It was a bad day. Tyler's goldfish died, his homework got blown away in the rain, and his pants split. Tyler got so mad that he Used on me…on accident."

Caleb winced before patting Tyler's back.

"I'm not mad…" Tyler said, sitting up, tears running down his face, "I just…how could he forget that? We've been talking about it for months…before he started ignoring me…does he want to break up with me? I mean…I just…I can't do this anymore."

Reid slid off the bed as he walked over to Tyler.

"It's okay Ty. He just forgot. He's been busy trying to raise his grades." Reid said, as Tyler shook his head.

"That's not a good excuse. The fact that he didn't call or…or text…or even come here himself, shows how much he doesn't really care." Tyler said, "He didn't even try to apologize. God, am I that easy? That he doesn't think he has to even apologize to me when he hurts me? This is the tenth time in two months he's done this. He only stood Kate up three times. Three!"

Tyler covered his face before he stood up. The brunette got dressed before grabbing his keys.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked.

"Anywhere but here." Tyler said, slamming the door shut behind him.

Caleb and Reid both shared a look as they ran after the brunette. Reid caught up to the youngest easily, as he looped an arm through Tyler's.

"Not by yourself you aren't." Reid said, as Caleb looped his arm through Tyler's free arm.

"You aren't my babysitters."

"No, but we might beat Pogue up if we see him." Caleb said, "Humor us."

Tyler sighed before nodding. The four walked outside and to Tyler's Hummer.

"Where are we going?" Reid asked, climbing in the passenger's seat.

He didn't even ask the brunette if he could drive. Knowing the youngest needed to at the moment.

"I--I don't know. I'm just going to drive straight for a while." Tyler said.

With that being said, Tyler turned the car off and sped off towards the street.


	20. Stood Up Pt 3

Pairing: Pogue/Tyler, Caleb/Reid  
Continuation of _Stood up and Stood up Pt 2_

The trio had been driving straight for about two hours, and Reid was getting bored.

"Baby Boy?"

Tyler glanced over at Reid to let the blonde knew he had his attention.

"Do you think we could stop driving for a bit? Or if not, let someone else drive?"

Tyler nodded his head as he pulled over. Reid noticed Tyler's hands shaking as he let go of the steering wheel.

"Tyler your blood sugar's low." Reid said, taking a hold of one of Tyler's hands.

He counted to thirty in his head, while counting how many times the edges of Tyler's hands hit his hands.

"Forty two hits in thirty seconds. That's not good Tyler." Reid said, turning to Caleb, "Cay, can you reach behind you? Behind the seats is a tiny cooler. Can you get two granola bars out and a juice?"

Caleb nodded before asking, "How the hell do you know what to do?"

"When Reid found out about me having blood sugar issues…he made it his business to take care of me when it was low." Tyler said, "He even made his own method to help me. Anything above thirty hits in thirty seconds means my blood sugar is low. If it's below thirty hits then I should be fine for a bit."

"The fact that it's forty two and you knew your blood sugar was low makes me pissed." Reid said, taking the offered items from Caleb.

"I just did--" Tyler stopped when he heard a cell phone go off.

Reid and Tyler looked at the back seat and saw Caleb answering his phone.

"Hey Pogue." Caleb said, snickering when he heard two groans, "On the road. With Ty and Reid. Yes Tyler's pissed at you…no I'm not going to apologize for you. Do it yourself you big baby."

Caleb snorted after a minute before saying, "His blood sugar's low….Reid's taking care of him…no they're not together asshole…ugh!"

Caleb thrust the phone towards Tyler, who took it. He bit into his granola bar before putting the phone to his ear.

"You have two minutes." Tyler said.

"Two minutes? Ty, you're supposed to give me five minutes to apologize." Pogue teased.

"One minute then." Tyler said wryly.

"I'm sorry for forgetting about last night. I know this is a shitty apology, but let me make it up to you. I'm truly sorry Ty, I didn't mean to forget. I was studying and Kate called me and came over. And she saw how hard I was working and offered to take me to Nicky's for a break. I didn't even think about what day it was. I've just been studying really hard so I wouldn't have to copy your or Caleb's homework anymore. And I love you so much and I'm sorry I suck."

Tyler blinked a few times before he started laughing. Reid and Caleb shared a look.

"I forgot how bad you ramble when you think your in the doghouse." Tyler said, "Your forgiven. I'll talk to you later, right now I need to bring my blood sugar up."

"Okay. I love you Ty."

"Love you too Pogue." Tyler said, grinning.

He hung up and handed the phone back to Caleb, before eating his food contently. His two friends smirking and sharing a secret high five.

Because they both knew Caleb sent Pogue a text saying to call and apologize.


	21. Whore

Pairing: All

Pogue awoke to lips on his neck, teasing with teeth and lips. The lips traveled over his jaw, before he made out the form of one of his best friends. Tyler looked up at him with saddened eyes.

"Ty, what are you doing?" Pogue asked, confusion laced in his voice.

Tyler shook his head at Pogue, before going back to kissing him. He drowned Pogue's complaints with his mouth, as his tongue darted out and teased the older male's bottom lip.

Pogue pushed Tyler away, keeping a loose hold of his arms.

"What the hell is going on Tyler?" Pogue asked.

Tyler shook his head as he moved away from Pogue. The older male sat up as he watched the youngest pull his legs up.

"Baby Boy, what happened?" Pogue asked.

Tyler opened his mouth and then shut it.

"I went to Nicky's with Reid tonight…" Tyler said, "Caleb called him an hour ago and Reid left me. When I was about to leave Aaron cornered me."

Pogue was listening to the brunette intently as Tyler looked at him.

"He told me that the only reason any of you like me is because I was a good lay. Because I was the whore of the group." Tyler said, "So…So because I think he's right…I came to be your good whore."

Pogue's mouth dropped as he looked at Tyler. Sweet and innocent Tyler, actually listening to Aaron Abbot. Especially about something Abbot knew nothing about.

"Ty--"

"D-Don't tell me that he's wrong. We all have our roles in the Covenant. Caleb's the leader, you're his second, and Reid's the rebel…but he still listens to Caleb. What am I? I don't do anything. I don't have a purpose." Tyler said, as he began to cry, "I mean, I sleep with you guys whenever you guys are horny. Other than that the only reason you pay attention to me is because you feel obligated to. That's about it."

"Tyler--"

Tyler shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." Tyler said, standing up.

He slid his shoes on and ran out of Pogue's apartment, leaving the older one in shock.

--

When the initial shock wore off Pogue reached for his cell phone. He pushed down Reid's speed dial, hearing it ring. He started getting dressed, holding the keys to his bike in his hand.

"Pogue, what the fuck do you want?" Reid's irritated voice answered.

"Aw, did Caleb kick you out?"

"No, but we're in the middle of something. So stop beating around the bush and tell me what you're calling for."

"Tyler came here. I was sleeping and he woke me up. He was kissing me and you know Tyler never does that. He--"

"Let's us lead." Reid finished, "Okay, so he's trying to grow up."

"When you left for Caleb's, Aaron cornered him." Pogue said, hearing Reid's breath hitch.

"Did he hit Tyler? I swear to God I will beat the hell out of him if he did." Reid said, anger in his voice.

"No, but he said that the only reason we like him is because he's an easy lay, and the _whore_ of our Covenant." Pogue said, "And Tyler _believed_ him! He thinks that's his role."

"What?" Reid asked, confused.

"He thinks that Caleb's the leader, I'm his second in command, you're the rebel who still listens to Caleb, and he's the whore who sleeps with us when we're stressed!" Pogue said.

"Why would he think that? I me--"

"He says we only look after him because we're obligated. And I don't know where he ran off to. Did he call you?" Pogue asked, as he finished getting dressed.

"No, he didn't call Caleb either. Fuck!" Reid said, as Pogue heard him tell Caleb what had happened.

"We're going to try to go find him. We'll take the dorms and town. You go to the Dells and Marblehead. Whoever finds him first will call the other." Reid said.

"Agreed. Good luck." Pogue said.

"You too."

--

After an hour of searching Marblehead, Pogue was about to give up. He sped through the woods as he finally came to the hill leading to the Dells.

He turned the bike off as he started climbing the hill on foot. When he reached the top he saw a body sitting near the cliff.

"Tyler!" Pogue said, relief in his voice.

He ran over to the youngest brother, who was looking over the edge with a dead look in his eyes.

"Ty! I was so fucking worried about you. Reid and Caleb were too." Pogue said, hugging the boy.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" Tyler asked.

Pogue looked at the boy.

"Because contrary to what Aaron Abbot thinks, you aren't our whore. You're our brother…our best friend…and our lover. You should know that, but we don't really treat you like any of those things. But we're going to try to. We didn't even think about what other people saw it as. And even if they saw it like that, that you would feel the same way when someone told you." Pogue said, "But it's not true. We love you Ty."

Tyler looked over at Pogue before the tears fell.

"For a while…I thought it was true. Because you guys didn't come looking for me."

"Well we've been searching. Now come on, I'm sure Reid and Caleb want to see you." Pogue said, as Tyler nodded slowly.

He helped the boy stand, calling the others instantly. He told Tyler to wait by the bike. The three older brothers quickly made a pact to treat Tyler better, and to also give Aaron Abbot an ass kicking that would make him wish they'd put him in the hospital.


	22. Choke

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Tyler sat in his bedroom, hearing Wesley pound on the door. His stepfather had been even more unbearable than he had ever been before. The son's had to spend Christmas with their families, so Tyler was stuck with Wesley and his mother.

All Tyler wanted was his boyfriend, but wouldn't call him unless he needed to.

"Tyler, open this damn door right now!" Wesley screamed, pounding the door again.

Tyler glared at the door and the man behind it, before looking out the window again. He hated coming home for holidays. Every holiday except summer, because the others always dragged him to the beach.

"When you come out of your room, your ass is grass Simms." Wesley growled, before hitting the door once more.

The brunette stood up and went to the door, listening as Wesley walked away. He went left so Tyler could go right and get some dinner. Some dinner that he'd missed out on.

Wesley had somehow found out about Reid and him. How he'd found out Tyler didn't know. But he wasn't going to sit around and let Wesley call him a 'fag' or a 'fairy.' He didn't let Aaron Abbot talk to him like that, why would he let Wesley?

When Tyler opened the door, he poked his head around the door, seeing Wesley turn the corner. He walked out and went the opposite way. Tyler walked down the stairs quietly, seeing his mother cry in the living room.

He stepped on an old stair, hearing the squeak, and seeing his mother lift her head.

"T-Tyler…"

The brunette shook his head as he walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Reid?"

He ignored her as he opened the pantry. He stepped in and grabbed a box of granola bars, and a Gatorade.

"Because you never asked, and I never talk to you anymore." Tyler said, "Mom, if you haven't noticed, I spend the holiday's here in my _room_. I never come out unless it's for meals."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get the shit beat out of me by Wesley again!" Tyler snapped, seeing said man come to the doorway.

Wesley smirked at Tyler, before looking at Tyler's mom.

"Rosalind, don't worry. I'll talk to him." Wesley said, as Tyler snorted.

"Yeah right, I'm going back to my room." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

He saw his mother leave quickly as he walked towards the back stairs.

"I'm not finished." Wesley said, striding towards Tyler.

"Well I am." Tyler snapped, dropping his food when Wesley jerked him back.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do? Your friends aren't here to shove me into a bookcase." Wesley said with a feral grin.

Tyler smiled at him sarcastically before stomping on the man's foot. Wesley yelped as Tyler moved away.

"You know what? Screw this." Tyler said, as Wesley grabbed his arm again.

He spun the teen around and gripped Tyler's throat, pushing the brunette into the wall. Tyler's hands automatically went to this throat as his eyes widened.

"You don't hit me Tyler. You should know that by now." Wesley said, tightening his hand on Tyler's throat.

Tyler scratched at the male's hand desperately trying to get air into his lungs.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Do you want to _breathe_?" Wesley asked, as he pushed Tyler harder into the wall.

Tyler choked as his lungs started burning, the ends of his vision turning black.

"What are you doing?" Tyler's mom screamed, as Wesley let go.

Tyler slid to the floor, coughing as he tried to get air into his burning lungs. Tyler tried to breathe as he finally stood. He flinched away from Wesley who grabbed him again.

"Rosalind, go upstairs now!" Wesley said, as Tyler began to struggle.

"Let _go_ of me!" Tyler screamed, yanking his arm back.

He stumbled backwards and hit the corner of the island in the kitchen. Wincing because he knew it would bruise.

"Fuck this." Tyler said, rushing up the stairs.

"Tyler! Get back down here!" Wesley yelled, as Tyler ran to his room.

He slammed it shut and locked it before backing away. Tyler rubbed his throat as tears came from his eyes. He could've died right then. He felt himself dying and he couldn't use because Wesley would use that against him.

He walked into his bathroom, seeing that he already had a bruise forming.

In the shape of Wesley's handprint.

Tyler left the bathroom and went over to his bed. He reached over and grabbed his phone. Pondering if he should call Reid or not.


	23. Choke Pt 2

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

**_"Hey, this is Reid. It's Christmas you dumbasses, meaning I can't talk, so leave a message!"_**

Tyler nearly whimpered when he heard his boyfriend's voicemail. He flipped his phone shut before opening it again. He dialed the Garwin's house phone, knowing they always answered it.

"Garwin residence, this is Meredith speaking." A familiar voice said.

Tyler could hear Reid talking loudly in the background. And he thought he heard Caleb and Pogue talking, but that wouldn't be right. They were with their own families.

"H-Hey Mrs. Garwin…it's T-Tyler." Tyler said, his voice hoarse.

"Tyler! What a pleasant surprise! Are you alright? You sound like you're sick."

"I'm fine. I was wondering if Reid was there?"

"Oh yes dear, he's right here." She said, as Tyler heard shuffling.

"Hey Baby Boy!" Reid said, and Tyler could hear the smile in his voice, "Man, you're missing everything! Caleb and Pogue are over here! Seems like Evelyn and Beatrice wanted to spend Christmas with my mom!"

Tyler could hear everyone talking loudly, and knew they were having fun.

"R-Reid…"

"Jesus Tyler, you sound like shit. Are you sick?" Reid asked.

"N-No…" Tyler said, "I-…Wesley--"

"Wesley what Baby Boy?" Reid asked, his voice growing serious and angry.

The talking stopped instantly, and Tyler automatically felt bad for calling in the first place.

"N-Nevermin--"

"What did he _do_ Tyler?" Reid growled, as Tyler heard a beep.

Tyler took a deep breath, his lips quivering as he rubbed his neck.

"I…he found out about us…and I left the dinner table…because he was calling me a fag…and I went to my room. He was pounding on my door but when he left I was hungry so I went to go get some food." Tyler said, "He started _choking_ me! And Reid I was so scared because I couldn't _breathe_ and my vision was going black! The only reason he let me go was because my mom walked in! And when I tried to get away he grabbed me and when I yanked away I hit the island. And I really don't want to be here anymore because he fucking _scares_ me! And I never knew he was capable of doing something like that!"

The blonde had been deathly silent.

"I'm going to be there in _five_ minutes. _Five minutes_ Tyler, can you be ready by then?" Reid asked, "Caleb and Pogue are going to come with me. I swear to you baby, this is the last time that fucker touches you."

"I-I can be ready." Tyler said.

"Alright, I'll be there soon Ty." Reid said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Tyler said, hanging up.

Tyler quickly packed his things, looking out the window for any sign of his boyfriend.

When he saw Reid's Pontiac, he breathed a sigh of relief. He picked up his suitcase and carried it downstairs. When he reached the bottom, he saw Wesley at the door.

"So now your leaving?" Wesley asked, as Tyler put down the luggage.

"Yeah. I'm going to spend the remainder of this shitty holiday with my boyfriend." Tyler said, as Wesley walked over to him.

"Is that from me?" Wesley asked, going to touch Tyler's neck.

The brunette flinched away from him, before hearing a knock on the door.

"Get the hell away from me." Tyler snapped, before sliding away from Wesley.

He grabbed his suitcase, and opened the door. Reid stood there with Caleb and Pogue, the boys looking at Tyler's neck before looking at Wesley.

"You're going to fucking **die**." Reid said, pushing past Tyler.

Tyler grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him back.

"Reid! I just want to get out of here!" Tyler said, as the blonde looked at Tyler.

"But--" Reid stopped before glaring at Wesley, "If I see you outside of this house, it's free haul on your ass Sullivan."

Wesley snorted before walking up the stairs. Caleb and Pogue both glared at the male's back before Caleb took Tyler's suitcase.

"You should've called sooner Ty." Reid said, "Did he hit you before tonight?"

Tyler nodded his head, as Reid growled low in his throat.

"Caleb, Pogue, you two are in the backseat. I want my baby up front." Reid snapped, seeing the two nod.

Tyler walked over to the Pontiac and slid into the passenger seat. Reid got in the driver's side, starting the car as Pogue and Caleb jumped in. He took Tyler's hand before speeding off of the Simms' estate.


	24. Gold Digger

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Tyler knocked on the door to Caleb's house, waiting for his friend to open the door. Seeing the boy open the door to the house, Tyler smiled.

"Hey Ty, thanks for coming." Caleb said, as Tyler walked in the house.

"Let me guess, another gold digging bitch that was only with you because you're a 'Son of Ipswich' and rich?" Tyler asked, seeing Caleb nod tiredly.

"I just don't get it Ty. How everyone automatically assumes if you date one of us, you're popular? Because they aren't. Everyone knows why most people go out with one of us." Caleb said, as Tyler laughed.

"Cay, it only happens to you. Reid fucks every girl in sight, and Pogue's been in a relationship with Kate for almost a year." Tyler said.

"What about you?"

"Remember Cay, I'm gay. Therefore there aren't as many gold diggers as there are for you."

"Hey! I'm not exactly straight either."

"Oh that's right, you're bi. Well then there's your solution, date a few guys. I promise you they're less likely to use you and toss you away because they finally got the fame."

Caleb laughed before he grinned.

"Hey Baby Boy, I've got an idea."

"Oh no, should I start running?" Tyler joked, as Caleb chuckled.

"Shut up. I was thinking…maybe we could date. I mean, we hang out all the time anyways, and it's not like we would use each other."

Tyler glanced at Caleb.

"Caleb it isn't that easy." Tyler said, "Friends that date usually break up because they know each other too well."

"Tyler, I already love you to death."

"Yeah, but that could turn into something like annoyance."

"Or it could not. You never know Ty. Besides that we'd be good for each other. And I know you want to. You've always stared at my ass during swim practice. And you always stare at me in class."

Tyler opened his mouth to argue but couldn't say anything when Caleb kissed him. Any arguments the brunette had were forgotten as he gripped Caleb's neck. When the older boy pulled away, Tyler nodded.

"I-I think I could get used to that." Tyler said.

"Besides that, even if we did break up, we're brothers. It wouldn't get awkward." Caleb said, as Tyler nodded.

"You already got me." Tyler said, kissing him again.

"I won you over with a kiss. Jeez, that's faster than with other girls."

"Hey! I have a penis, jerk. Which means I don't qualify as a girl." Tyler said, pouting.

"Sorry Baby Boy. Hey, do you wanna have some chocolate ice cream? I got some today." Caleb said, changing the subject, as Tyler grinned.

"You know I never turn down ice cream." Tyler said, letting his new boyfriend lead him into the kitchen.


	25. Powers

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

As the boys got their powers at thirteen they also got extra abilities that helped them in life. Their mothers had all thought it was dangerous, but as time went on and they learned what their son's power was, they slowly began to get used to it.

Caleb had innate capability and a power boost. He knew answers to questions without having to read or study. His mother had relished in her son naturally being the smartest of the four. It meant that he would keep the other three out of trouble.

Pogue had gotten the gift of speed and faster reflexes. On his bike or on his feet, the boy could go as fast as he wanted and could stop as fast as he wanted. His mother loved that gift, because that meant her son could get the boys out of life threatening situations quickly.

Reid had gotten the gift of time manipulation and manipulation. He could talk anyone out of anything, or vice versa. He could also pause a situation for a limited amount of time. Reid's mother had enjoyed learning about it because he could get the boys out of hairy situations if the circumstances called for it. His mother disliked it when he could talk her out of grounding him though.

Tyler had gotten the gift of empathy and healing. He could sense the feelings of those around them and could control the emotions of others. Tyler's mother had taken pleasure in learning more about it. Although the boy never tried to control anybody but the son's emotions, she knew it came in handy. But when the situation came about and someone was angry at the boys, Tyler always managed to manipulate that anger into calmness so they wouldn't get into a fight.

Today was one of those days. Aaron had gone off the handle, and tried to punch Reid. Tyler had tried to pry into Aaron's mind to help the emotion die down into calmness. When he finally was able to get in, he wished he hadn't.

Too many emotions were pouring into the young boy as he tried to pull out. He gasped as the anger increased. When it all stopped suddenly, he was looking up into Reid's eyes. He could feel the fear and panic from Reid as he pulled himself away from the blonde.

The brunette took deep breaths as he looked at Caleb. He knew Caleb had pulled him out. He didn't have to see it to know it.

Reid helped the boy up, being reminded by Pogue to shield his emotions. They walked to the Hummer and Reid helped Tyler into the back.

"What happened Ty?" Reid asked.

Tyler shook his head as he continued to take deep breaths.

"He was feeling too much." Tyler told them slowly, "I couldn't grip onto any one emotion and tone it down…it overpowered me."

The others looked at each other as Tyler put his head in his hands.

"Headache?" Reid asked.

"Major." Tyler answered, "Can…we not go back in?"

The other three nodded as they all climbed into the car. On the way back to the dorms, Tyler looked up at them.

"What made Aaron calm down anyways?" Tyler asked.

He heard Pogue and Reid snicker, as Caleb blushed.

"We saw you go down, so Pogue and me walked over. I held Reid back so he wouldn't kill Aaron. Aaron made the mistake of calling you a pussy, so I kind of--erm…"

"Man, Caleb punched the hell out of Aaron. He went down like a ton of bricks." Reid howled, "It was awesome!"

"Shut up Reid. You know he only punched Aaron because he had to protect his boyfriend." Pogue teased, causing Tyler to blush.

"Damn straight." Caleb said, smirking.

Tyler blushed a brighter red as he covered his face up. He distantly heard his friend's laughter, yawning loudly, before he felt Reid pull him over.

"Go to sleep Ty. We're here." Reid said, "Besides if Aaron comes, I'm sure Caleb can punch him again."

Tyler snorted before falling to sleep on Reid's shoulder.


	26. Forget

Pairing: Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue

"Tyler, I'm so sorry--" Reid stopped when the brunette glared at him.

"Drop it Reid." Tyler said stiffly.

Caleb and Pogue looked at each other in confusion when they entered the room.

"But Ty--"

"Shut up Reid!" Tyler snapped, as he turned towards his other two friends.

"Hey guys, you ready for the birthday celebration?" Pogue asked, trying to break the ice.

It was Tyler's sixteenth birthday today. And they had planned to go out to dinner and catch a movie.

"I am." Tyler said, standing up.

Reid stood as well, faltering when Tyler glared at him again.

"I don't know if Reid is. Considering he forgot it was my birthday." Tyler said, "And made a date with someone. Because telling people he's going out with me is too hard, right Reid? Because Aaron won't let you live it down. _Real nice_."

Caleb and Pogue looked at Reid in disbelief as Tyler left saying he'd be waiting in the car.

"Reid, we've been planning this for weeks!" Pogue said exasperated.

"I know and I forgot!"

"How do you forget your boyfriend's birthday? Better yet, why the hell are you going out on a date with some frilly bitch on your boyfriend's birthday. Hell, he's your best friend too." Caleb snapped, his eyes flashing with anger.

"I just didn't think about it. Hayley asked me out and I couldn't say no--"

"Yeah you could! You say it to Caleb all the time." Pogue said, rolling his eyes, "What happened to you? You told Tyler that you'd be loyal. I mean, honestly, we told him that you weren't worth it."

"And why's that?" Reid asked angrily.

"Because you won't ever change! Not even for someone you claim to love. You don't even want to tell people you're dating because of Aaron fucking Abbot." Caleb snapped, "Me and Pogue came out, and guess what Reid? _No one cares_! It's kind of expected with how much time we spend with one another."

"You don't deserve Tyler." Pogue said, "I'm going to go check on him."

Pogue left the room quickly, leaving Caleb to glare at Reid.

"You've done a lot of shitty things Reid. I've seen a lot of them. But this is by far the worst thing I've seen you do. I'd expect you to forget mine or Pogue's birthday…but not Tyler's. He's been so excited about it--you know what…never mind. Enjoy your date." Caleb said, his voice tinged with disappointment.

When Reid heard the door shut, he picked up his cell phone.

"Hey Hayley, it's me." Reid said, "I can't make it to our date."

There was a pause before he said, "Because I have to go apologize to my boyfriend."

He heard Hayley freak out before he hung up, wondering how he could make this better.


	27. Cuts

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

When the son's were thirteen they ascended for the first time. It was two weeks after Tyler had gotten his powers that the first punch had been dealt.

Reid's father had died from Using, and his mother had to deal with the funeral so she'd asked Tyler's mom to let Reid stay with them. Reid had stayed with them for three months after that. The funeral had been the next week, and Reid hadn't said a word in those two of those months.

Tyler had confided in Pogue and Caleb, concerned over the blonde. The two had brushed it off as his way of grieving. Tyler had accepted that. Until a week later when he found Reid trying to kill himself.

The brunette had been shocked and horrified to find the blonde with blood running down his arms. He had to physically force the blonde to stop, ending up with a cut on his own arm from where Reid had lashed out with the blade.

When he had flung the blade across the room, he had sat on Reid's stomach and had to forcibly heal the older boy. Taking the pain from Reid and forcing his own energy in it's place. The wound had healed and because Tyler had been so new to using the new power, he had passed out cold.

Reid had been terrified and had screamed for Tyler's parents. It had taken them thirty minutes to wake Tyler up and when they had, the brunette was sore and had a headache. He hadn't told his parents what had occurred and said that he just hadn't had enough to eat.

Then Tyler had spent the next month after that cheering Reid up.

And now, both of them were seventeen. That had been four years ago, and although Reid didn't have any scars from Tyler's healing, they both had a reminder on Tyler's arm from what had happened. When Tyler's parents had asked about that he told them he had gotten jumped by a cat. It was a scar now, but it was visible to the both of them.

But ever since then Tyler had protected Reid from Caleb when the leader got into inexplicable rages, he even protected the blonde from himself. And Reid had protected Tyler from everyone else. From Aaron Abbot to Caleb, and even from Chase.

Now, as Tyler watched Reid as the blonde moved around the room. Tyler was happy because they had overcome so much in the last four years. He smiled at his lover, as the blonde pulled a shirt on.

Reid turned and smiled at Tyler, before pulling on some pants.

"If you're finished daydreaming, we have to get to Caleb's." Reid said, smirking as Tyler slid out of bed.

The brunette began getting dressed, tensing when Reid wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you Tyty." Reid said, as Tyler relaxed.

"I love you too Reid." Tyler said softly.


	28. Lose Control

Pairing: Pogue/Caleb

Caleb gasped when his back hit the wall. A mouth attacking his neck as some song blared in the background. His mouth opened in a moan as the male pounded into him.

His moan turning into a snarl as he clawed at the shoulders. Gripping the younger male's hair as he yanked on it, making the dirty blonde moan.

"Pogue, harder…please…"

Pogue automatically obeying the oldest, before slamming Caleb into another wall. Hearing Caleb hiss in pain, before Pogue hit that bundle of nerves, making Caleb keen.

Caleb came with a hoarse scream, before feeling Pogue come deep inside of him. Pogue carried them to the bed and laid down with Caleb. He pulled out, hearing Caleb's moan of disappointment.

"Shit we did it again." Pogue said, as he turned the stereo off.

"It's your fault…you know that song…makes me lose it…" Caleb said tiredly.

"I didn't know you were picking me up!" Pogue defended, cleaning the cum off his stomach.

"Tyler and Reid are going to be pissed." Caleb said, burying his head in the pillow.

He heard Pogue chuckle as he heard his friend dial a number on his phone.


	29. Eat

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue

Reid looked at Tyler, before looking over to Caleb and Pogue. Both had the same looks on their face as he did.

Worry.

They had each noticed the youngest son hadn't been eating lately. When the three had gotten together and actually thought about it, they couldn't remember the last time they'd actually seen Tyler eat.

This spelled things out to them that they didn't like. One was that they weren't paying attention to the youngest. Two was that the youngest was obviously depressed about something. Three was that Reid was a shitty boyfriend for not noticing sooner. Four was that they had no clue how to go about asking the youngest.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, as Reid packed his stuff up. The blonde looked over at Tyler again, noticing how skinny the boy way. Caleb and Pogue walked over and smiled at Tyler, who half heartedly returned it.

"I've got an idea." Caleb said, "Let's go get dinner and Dairy Queen. We can get ice cream after."

Pogue grinned and nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm starving." Pogue said, emphasizing starving.

Reid rolled his eyes at them.

"You two are idiots. And fatties too while I'm thinking about it." Reid said, as they moved out of the classroom.

"Then where do you suggest we go then?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. Ty, where do you want to go?" Reid asked, smiling at his lover.

The brunette shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care. I think I'm going to go take a nap." Tyler said, "I don't feel too good."

The blonde could see Caleb and Pogue biting their tongues.

"Come on Ty, you never go out anywhere with us anymore." Reid whined, "It's been boring!"

Tyler laughed slightly at his boyfriend's tone before looking at Reid.

"I'm just tired."

"Sleep can wait." Reid said, "Come on, we can go to Nicky's."

Tyler shook his head before Reid's last nerve gave away.

"Alright Ty, I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore. Apparently it's dead and can't be beat anymore." Reid said, sighing, "I—We've noticed you haven't been eating. And it's starting to scare us how skinny you're getting. I don't know why you stopped eating, but I want it to stop. You have to eat Tyler, if you don't you could die."

The brunette looked up at Reid, surprise evident on his face.

"Re--"

"No, no arguments. I've been a bad boyfriend to just flat out ignore you." Reid said, "I don't know what happened, but I want you to eat."

Tyler gave him a small smile before nodding. Reid let out a sigh of relief, hearing the two behind him do the same.

"Dairy Queen actually does sound good." Tyler said, hearing Reid groan.

"But Dairy Queen fucking sucks!" Reid whined.

Tyler laughed as they walked out of the building.

Later when it was just Tyler and Reid, the brunette explained to Reid why he had stopped eating. The next day Ryan Bael was sent to the hospital with a broken nose.


	30. Cupcakes

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

The blonde smirked at the brunette as he walked in the class, holding a tray of cupcakes. Tyler blinked a few times as Reid started handing them out.

He handed one to Aaron, who looked at Reid, surprised. The blonde grinned and continued to hand them out. When he got to Tyler, he handed him the last one.

The blonde then turned to watch Aaron as he gobbled the cupcake down.

"What did you do?" Tyler asked.

"You notice how Aaron's cupcake has a green paper on it, and the others are red?" Reid asked, "Except yours. Yours is blue."

"Yeah, your point?"

"I put some laxatives and Viagra in his." Reid said, smirking.

Tyler's eyes widened as he looked down at the cupcake in his hands.

"And the rest?"

"Nothing. They're normal." Reid said, "And here we…go."

Aaron's face contorted into something of horror, before he ran towards the bathroom. But even then all the kids noticed the tent in the boy's pants.

"That's what he gets for trying to punch my Baby Boy." Reid said, as Tyler looked at him.

"Giving him the runs and a raging hard on is the punishment he gets for trying to hurt me? I don't know if I should be touched or horrified."

"Both." Reid said, "Teaches people not to piss me off. I'm a baker!"

"Are you going to beat them with your spatula?"

"Nah, just my whip." Reid said, as Tyler laughed.

They didn't see Aaron for the rest of the day. Ryan Bael was heard saying Aaron was _still_ in the bathroom.


	31. Push

Pairing: Caleb/Reid

Caleb watched the blonde move from across the room. Watching as he laughed with Tyler, whispering something in the brunette's ear. Tyler smiled at Reid before nodding enthusiastically.

The blonde smirked as he slid up behind Aaron Abbot and pushed him into the pool. He quickly rushed over to Tyler, sitting there and looking just as shocked as the other people in the room.

"Garwin!" Aaron shrieked when he surfaced.

"Abbot." Reid said, his eyes wide in shock.

"Why in the he--"

"I didn't push you in! I was with Tyler!" Reid snapped, as Aaron pulled himself out of the pool.

"Yeah right, no one else would have done it!"

"I didn't do it Aaron." Reid said, as Caleb walked over.

"Aaron, he was talking to Tyler the entire time." Caleb said, sitting on the other side of Reid.

He saw the blonde blush out of the corner of his eye, seeing Tyler snicker.

"Then who did?"

"Ryan." Caleb said, pointing to the boy.

Aaron's eyes narrowed on the three boys before he stomped off.

"Thanks Caleb." Reid whispered.

"You can thank me by going on a date with me Reid." Caleb said, seeing the blush increase.

Tyler started laughing hysterically when Reid started stuttering.

"W-What?"

"Go on a date with me Reid." Caleb said in Reid's ear, making the blonde shudder, before nodding.

"See you tomorrow Ty." Caleb said, standing up.

The brunette nodded, finally getting his laughter under control. When Caleb left he heard Reid tell Tyler to shut up.


	32. Putnam

Pairings: Caleb/Reid

The blonde haired badass walked over to Putnam Barn slowly, seeing his boyfriend look behind his shoulder at him.

"Cay, you need to stop coming here." Reid said softly, as he finally got up beside him.

"I keep on thinking I'm going to see his body." Caleb told Reid.

"You aren't. You don't need to dwell on it. We won, he lost." Reid said, "Besides that, you know I can't sleep well when you're here."

Caleb nodded his head and let Reid lead him to the mustang, looking back over his shoulder at the place that was his nightmare.


	33. Hummer pt 2

Pairing: Pogue/Reid

Continuation of _Hummer_

"God this sucks!" Reid growled, throwing a sponge in a bucket of water.

"You shouldn't have messed up Ty's car." Pogue laughed, "Or ya'lls room. You know he'll get pissed."

Reid glared at his boyfriend, before scrubbing the window of the unmentionable white spot in the car.

"What is that anyways?" Pogue asked.

"I-I don't know…I don't want to know either." Reid said, "Okay, I've cleaned out the car, I fixed that stupid fucking dent, and I fixed the leather. What else is there?"

"The bra."

Reid picked it up and threw it in the trash.

"Last time I give a drunk girl a lift." Reid muttered, "I hate washing Tyler's car, it's so fucking tedious."

"You missed a spot." Pogue said, pointing to a darker spot of the otherwise clean car.

Reid growled as he rubbed the spot clean.

"You know baby, he's still going to murder you." Pogue said, as Reid whined.

"I know!"

"Maybe if you put condoms in there for him and Caleb, he'd be more understanding."

"Do we still have the multicolored glow in the darks?"

"Yeah…you wanna give them those?"

"Hell yes!" Reid said, "Tyler loves them….or so I've heard from Caleb."

Pogue rolled his eyes.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Yeah, well I like the idea." Reid said.

"Okay, I'll go grab them." Pogue said, walking into his apartment.

He came out a few minutes later with the box, handing it to Reid, who but it in the passenger's seat.

"Okay. Now to go back to the dorms." Reid said, "Follow me so we can do something fun."

Pogue nodded his head, as he hopped on his bike.

"See you in ten." Pogue said, speeding off.

Reid smirked as he sped off after his boyfriend.


	34. Storm

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Pogue/Reid

The four boys of Ipswich were at Caleb's house when the electricity had gone out.

"Ty, where are you?" Caleb called out in the dark.

"Over by the TV with Reid."

"Pogue?"

"I _was_ in the bathroom." Pogue said.

"Okay, um…let me get some candles." Caleb said, bumping into some desks before Reid pulled out a lighter. He lit it and followed the older boy.

"Where'd you get that?" Pogue asked.

"Stole it from Aaron." Reid said, grinning.

Caleb pulled out ten candles and set them around the room, letting Reid light them.

"Now what do we do?" Pogue asked, as Reid smirked.

"There's a guest room across the room." Reid said, as Pogue shook his head.

"No Reid." Pogue said, as Tyler snickered.

"But--"

"No!" Pogue said firmly.

"Then what are we going to do?" Reid asked.

Caleb pulled Tyler over to him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist.

"I can think of a few things." Caleb said, kissing Tyler's neck.

"And what's that?" Reid asked curiously.

"Have you guys ever seen Tyler get overwhelmed by pleasure?" Caleb asked, "By doing one thing repeatedly? And no Reid, it has nothing to do with his pants."

The brunette started squirming in his boyfriend's grasp, as Pogue raised a brow.

"I know I haven't. I'm curious as to what could do that to our baby boy?" Pogue said, as Reid nodded.

"I am too." Reid said, as Caleb smirked against Tyler's neck.

"Can I Ty?" Caleb whispered in Tyler's ear, causing the other boy to shudder.

"I knew you were going to exploit it one day." Tyler said, "What the hell, go ahead."

Caleb grinned before biting down on Tyler's neck, right where his neck met his shoulders. The younger boy let out a long moan, melting against Caleb.

Pogue and Reid both looked at each other and then at Tyler, who straightened up. Caleb bit down again and the boy let out another moan, before Caleb made them sit on the couch.

"You alright?" Caleb asked.

Tyler nodded his head slowly, "Again."

Caleb smirked as he did as his boyfriend bid, biting down harder on the spot. Tyler let out a scream of pleasure, panting as his head fell back on Caleb's shoulder.

"Ok?" Caleb asked, as Tyler turned around and straddled the boy.

"No." Tyler growled, as he began to bite Caleb's neck.

"Ty!" Caleb said loudly, back arching as Tyler chuckled.

"You aren't very nice." Tyler muttered, "Especially doing that to me. You know how that effects me."

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't. But you will be." Tyler said, "Excuse us boys, I need my boyfriend."

Tyler yanked Caleb up and dragged Caleb to the door. He pushed Caleb against it and started to kiss him, feeling the older boy grab his ass.

"Can I watch?" Reid asked, as Tyler and Caleb looked at him.

"You might get queasy. When Ty gets like this, the only thing that makes him happy is a little bit of blood." Caleb said, as Reid's eyes widened.

"Tyler likes bloodplay? Our little Baby Boy?" Reid asked, as Pogue's mouth dropped open.

"O-Only a little. But d-damn if it isn't sexy." Caleb moaned, as Tyler gripped Caleb's shoulders.

"Less talk, more fucking." Tyler growled, as he yanked Tyler through the door.

Reid sniffed before looking at Pogue.

"Baby Boy's kinkier than both of us combined. That's pathetic." Reid said, "And I still wanna watch!"


	35. Leaves

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Tyler ran from Caleb, leaves crunching under his feet. Reid and Pogue were both laughing at the place from the bench.

"You'll never catch me Caleb!" Tyler said.

Caleb ran a little faster, the brunette dodging the older boy, before he started to run in the other direction.

Caleb ran just as fast at Tyler did, tackling the brunette into a pile of leaves. Making them fly up and around them. Tyler was laughing loudly, as Caleb smiled at his boyfriend.

"I caught ya." Caleb said, as Tyler looked up at him.

The brunette had leaves in his hair, which was adorable to the older boy. He swiped them out of Tyler's hair, seeing the younger boy look away.

"Caleb! Did you kill him?" Reid asked loudly from his spot on the bench.

"Nope!"

Caleb turned Tyler's face back towards his, kissing him gently.

"I love you Tyler." Caleb whispered against Tyler's lips.

The boy smiled at him before whispering, "I love you too."

Caleb leaned down and kissed the brunette again. Feeling Tyler's hands wrap around his neck gently, and not pushing him down against him. He felt Tyler shiver as his hands trailed up the brunette's sides.

When they broke apart, their noses were only inches apart. A smile on both of their faces.

"Come on! Don't have sex in the leaves!" Reid called to them.

"Can I murder Reid? Make it look like an accident?" Caleb asked Tyler, who shook his head.

"No, we can just annoy him by being loud tonight."

Caleb smirked at his boyfriend.

"I love it when you're devious." Caleb said.

"I love it when I'm devious too. Now let's go." Tyler said, pushing Caleb up and off of him.


	36. Hot

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Caleb watched Tyler swim in the pool; Reid and Pogue were inside making the boys snacks. They had decided because it was so hot that they should go to Pogue's house and swim. It was a good idea too, because his parents were on a cruise in the Caribbean, so they'd have the house to themselves.

Caleb jumped into the pool, surfacing a few seconds later. He saw Tyler stop to take a breathing break. He swam up behind the boy, and pushed him against the side of the pool. He heard Tyler's breath hitch, turning around in Caleb's arms. Caleb pinned Tyler's arms to the wall, smirking at his boyfriend.

"You look so hot with all of this water running down you." Caleb whispered huskily, feeling Tyler shiver as the boy looked up in the older boy's eyes.

"Cay--we can't have sex in the pool." Tyler said, "Pogue'll freak out."

Caleb smirked at Tyler, kissing him softly.

"Maybe if it were you and Reid, but it's me and you. He wouldn't mind."

He heard Tyler moan softly when his hand ghosted over the boy's Speedos.

"Caleb--don't." Tyler said, his head rolling back onto the cement.

"But Tyler, you look so fuckable right now."

"D-Don't care…"

Caleb sighed as he let Tyler go, seeing the boy slide into the water easily. He saw Tyler come up for air on the other side of the pool. A sigh escaped his lips before Pogue came out with a plate of sandwiches. Reid came out with a twelve pack of cokes and chips.

"So what do you guys want to do after this?" Pogue asked.

Caleb smirked as he got out of the pool. He saw Tyler out of the corner of his eye, and the boy was watching him like a hawk.

"Scary movie?" Caleb asked, as Pogue and Reid both grinned at him.

"Hell yeah!" Reid said, "I'm all for that."

Pogue nodded his agreement, before they turned to Tyler, who was looking at them in shock.

"I hate horror movies though." Tyler whined.

"Three against one, democracy rules!" Reid crowed.

Tyler sighed as he got out of the pool. He walked over to the table, only to get pulled into Caleb's lap.

"It's okay. The movie'll distract them to what I'll be doing to you." Caleb whispered in Tyler's ear, making the boy shudder.

"You okay Ty?" Pogue asked, as Tyler nodded.

"Yeah…fine." He squeaked, feeling Caleb's laughter.

He swore then he'd get revenge on the older boy.


	37. Catch Me

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue, Reid/Tyler

"You can't catch me!" Pogue said, waving the older boys homework in the air.

"Pogue, give me my damn homework!" Caleb shouted, running past an amused Tyler and Reid.

"Nope!" Pogue said, running backtracking back and hiding behind Reid.

"Oh hell no. Don't hide behind me." Reid said, stepping away.

Caleb slowed to a halt, grinning at Pogue.

"Nowhere else to run." Caleb said, as Pogue looked at Tyler.

As Caleb ran towards him, he yanked Tyler in front of him, all three boys falling to the ground.

Tyler groaned when Caleb landed on top of him, squishing him into Pogue.

"Get off of him you big oafs!" Reid snapped, pushing Caleb off of Tyler.

He picked up the youngest and glared at Caleb and Pogue.

"The only Tyler sandwich allowed is the kind where he's sandwiched between me and a bed. So fuck off." Reid said, dragging said boy towards the dorms.

Caleb rolled his eyes before he jumped on top of Pogue. He snatched his homework from the younger boy, grinning as he folded it and put it in his pocket.

"I win." Caleb said, smirking.

"No way! Interference!" Pogue said incredulously.

"Nope, I still won." Caleb said, pinning Pogue down, "Can I collect my prize now?"

"I thought your prize was your homework."

Caleb shook his head, before leaning down and kissing Pogue.

"Oh…that kind of prize." Pogue said, laughing softly.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Caleb whispered against Pogue's lips.

"I-I don't know. But I know we shouldn't do this in public." Pogue said, sliding from underneath the oldest.

Caleb looked up at him before sighing. He stood up and followed the boy to his mustang.

"Fine, but I'm topping tonight." Caleb said, passing the boy.

Pogue grinned as he sped up to catch Caleb.


	38. Lollipop

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue

"Reid!" Caleb screamed in the blonde's ear, causing Reid to simultaneously jump and fall out of his chair.

"Jesus!"

"Nope, Caleb." Caleb corrected with a grin.

"Shut up. What do you want?" Reid asked.

"What were you staring at? I was calling your name for five minutes man."

"Have you seen Tyler!" Reid said, as Caleb raised a brow.

"No…no I haven't." Caleb said.

Reid pointed to the brunette who was currently talking to Pogue.

"Okay, he's talking to Pogue. Am I missing something that's glorious in Reid land?" Caleb teased.

"Shut up Caleb. And yeah you did. He's sucking a lollipop." Reid hissed, standing up.

"Oh…heh." Caleb said, dodging Reid's hand, "Are you horny Reid?"

"Shut up man, you've never had sex with Tyler, and the fact that he's punishing me for punching Aaron…well it sucks okay. And if you do have sex with Tyler I want to watch or I'll kill you."

Caleb laughed at Reid before saying, "Do you have fantasies about me and Ty?"

"If I said no I'd be lying, and you'd know it." Reid said, grinning.

"Does Tyler know?"

"Who do you think gave me the idea?"

"You're shitting me." Caleb said.

"I shit you not." Reid said, "Baby Boy's a freak man. And I mean that in the best way possible. We don't have a vanilla sex life like you and Pogue."

Caleb glared at Reid, who just waves his hand dismissively.

"And I want to jump him really bad right now, but Pogue would never let me live it down." Reid snapped, glaring at the biker.

"Want my help?" Caleb asked, as Reid looked at him.

"What's in it for you?" Reid asked, as Caleb grinned.

"You telling me all the kinky shit you and Tyler do, so I can get some ideas." Caleb said, as Reid shook his hand.

"You strike a strange bargain, but I can live with it."

"…Does this count as bonding?"

"I won't tell if you won't." Reid said, smirking.

"Deal." Caleb said, pulling out his cell.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

Caleb held a finger to his mouth. Reid watched Tyler and Pogue again, seeing the biker jump before scrambling to get his phone out.

"Hey love, I need to run into town to get my 'stang. It's in the shop. Could you give me a lift?" Caleb asked, as Reid grinned.

"I owe you!" Reid mouthed.

Caleb nodded.

"I'm standing about two feet in front of you." Caleb said, "Look by the benches by the science classes."

Pogue turned towards them both and gave them a strange look. Tyler took the lollipop out and shifted his weight on one of his feet, popping the candy back in his mouth.

"Reid needed my help with something." Caleb explained, as Reid snickered, "Oh shut up Pogue. Why don't you and Tyler come over here. Sheesh, bye, love ya!"

Caleb shut his phone, seeing Pogue shut his slowly and point them out to Tyler. Tyler took the candy out of his mouth, sighing.

The brunette turned and grinned when he saw Reid, both of them walking over quickly.

"Why is your mustang in the shop?" Pogue asked.

"I needed new tires and a new clutch. The whole Chase incident kind've ruined it." Caleb said, shrugging.

"Oh, so you want to go now?" Pogue asked, as Caleb smiled.

"One second. Reid, I can help you out tomorrow night at 6-ish." Caleb said, as Reid smiled, "My place?"

"That'd be great." Reid said, "Do I need to bring snacks or anything?"

"Maybe some chips, we're running low, you pig." Caleb teased.

"Hey! That was all Pogue damnit." Reid said, smirking.

"Anyways, I need to get my car before the shop closes. We'll see you guys tonight. Because you're going to come with me while I try out the new clutch." Caleb said, "No getting out of it."

Reid and Tyler both laughed, before nodding their heads. Caleb gave Reid a knowing look before walking with Pogue to his bike.

"What do you need help with, that you went to Caleb and not me?" Tyler asked curiously, taking the lollipop out of his mouth.

"Something in Chemistry." Reid said, "You both hate and suck at Chem, so I decided Caleb would be the best bet."

Tyler gave him a look before putting the lollipop back in his mouth.

"So…where'd you get that lollipop?" Reid asked.

"Oh, Caleb gave it to me last period. He hates Blow Pops." Tyler said, "You know, ever since you shoved one in his hair and he had to cut it really funky."

"Oh yeah, the left side was longer than the right side. Man, that was funny as hell."

Tyler rolled his eyes, before shrugging.

"I dunno, he was really pissed at you after it happened. And his mother's face, I thought you were going to die."

Reid laughed and shook his head, before biting his lip.

"So--uh--" Reid watched Tyler mouth, seeing the brunette smirk.

"The answer to the question your thinking of is no. I have to go study with Amy in ten minutes, and I'm not doing a quickie." Tyler said, "And before it even comes in your head, yes I'm doing this on purpose. It'll teach you that I can fight my own battles."

Reid gaped at Tyler before he wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist.

"You love me! Take pity on a poor demon."

"Demon is right, poor and pity are not." Tyler said, wriggling in Reid's grasp.

"Ty, please. I swear I'll let you punch Aaron next time." Reid said, as Tyler stopped.

"That's the point. I don't mind you punching Aaron, just let me tell you to. Sheesh. The last time I tried to punch him, my own hand ended up broken." Tyler said, rolling his eyes, "And I will on one condition."

"What?"

"You tell me what you and Caleb actually going to do tomorrow?"

Reid sighed as his grip tightened on Tyler.

"He asked for some new things for him and Pogue to try out in bed. Their sex is bland, and he wants to spice it up. So I told him I'd tell him some…things."

"Like?"

"Your kinks." Reid said, as Tyler blushed.

"Oh jeez. Humiliation, my stop is here." Tyler said dramatically, as Reid grinned.

"So, will there be sex?"

"Yes. Let's go, I have eight minutes now." Tyler said, as Reid's eyes widened.

"To our room!" Reid said, half dragging, half yanking Tyler to the dorms.

Who said Tyler would actually get there on time?


	39. Movies

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"You're overthinking it man." Pogue told Caleb, who looked in the mirror in his room.

"Do you think I am? I mean, it's our first date." Caleb said, looking at the flowers on his bed.

"Ditch the chocolates, and stick with the flowers. You've known Tyler his whole life. He won't eat any kind of chocolate that isn't Godiva."

Caleb nodded before handing the chocolates to Pogue.

"You and Reid can split it." Caleb said, before standing in front of Pogue, "How do I look?"

"Like your attending a funeral." Pogue said, standing up.

He took the suit jacket off of Caleb and the tie. He walked over to the older boy's closet, opening it. Pogue took out a pair of nice blue jeans and a green shirt.

"You can wear those shoes, but you still look too dressed up. Your going to the movies, not to a wedding or a classy restaurant." Pogue said.

"Oh god! I'm going to fuck this up!" Caleb said, "He's going--"

"Shut up! He's going to like it. You're going to a movie. Just make sure you get plenty of popcorn, and Sprite. He doesn't like coke." Pogue said, "You know all of that, I know, but you'll forget it because you're so nervous."

Caleb nodded before grabbing the flowers.

"Your sure he likes gardenias right?" Caleb asked.

"Yes! Now go! You'll be late!" Pogue said, pushing the boy out the door with him.

They quickly walked down the stairs and outside. Pogue getting on his bike with the chocolates, and Caleb in the mustang.

He sped off towards Tyler's house, hoping he wasn't going to be late.

--

When he got to the brunette's dorm room, he was five minutes early. He had sped the entire time. He knocked on the door and sighed when Reid opened the door.

"He'll be ready in a second. Do I need to give you a talk on what will happen if you make Baby Boy cry?" Reid asked, as Caleb shook his head.

There were few times Reid scared Caleb. When it had anything to do with the blonde's best friend, and the brunette possibly getting hurt, was one of those times.

"Reid, don't try to intimidate him. It's Caleb of all people." Caleb heard Tyler say, before Reid opened the door.

Tyler stood there wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black top. He smiled at Caleb, who pulled the flowers out from behind his back. Tyler's eyes widened in surprise, before he grinned at Caleb.

"Okay you get ten points for the flowers. And another ten for being early." Reid said, "Your doing much better than his other dates. If you get him back by midnight you'll get an extra twenty."

Caleb nodded his head, as Tyler handed the flowers to Reid.

"Can you put them in water Reid?"

The blonde nodded as he walked into the bathroom.

"Let's get going." Caleb said, as Tyler nodded.

"See you when I get back Reid." Tyler said, closing the door.

They walked to the mustang together in silence before Tyler sighed.

"If you're worried about Reid, don't be. He's kind of crazy about me dating, because I'm the youngest." Tyler said, "What am I talking about, you and Pogue were exactly the same. And I'm starting to ramble because I'm nervous and I'm sorry."

Caleb laughed as he opened the door for Tyler.

"It's fine, I think it's adorable."

Tyler blushed as Caleb got in on the driver's side.

"So what movie are we going to see?"

"Honestly…I don't know. I just asked you to go to the movies, because I couldn't think of anything else that qualifies as a date."

Tyler laughed before tapping a finger on his lip.

"How about instead of going to see a movie, we just hang out somewhere?"

Caleb grinned at Tyler before nodding.

"I like that idea. Where to?"

"Your place. Your mom's out of town right?"

"Yup until next weekend." Caleb said.

He headed back to his house, sliding his hand over to take Tyler's. Smiling when the brunette laced the hands together.


	40. Rain

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"Tyler, we need to get inside." Caleb told the brunette, who shook his head at the older boy.

"I don't want to!" Tyler said, jumping in a puddle.

"We're going to get sick." Caleb said.

"We can nurse each other back to health." Tyler said, "Come on Cay, when's the last time we played in the rain?"

"I don't know. Years ago."

"Exactly! So drop the umbrella and come play with me." Tyler said, smirking.

"Fine." Caleb said, closing the umbrella.

He set it underneath the overhang, and ran towards Tyler. He tackled the boy into a large puddle, hearing the brunette scream.

"Caleb!" Tyler shouted, before Caleb stood up.

"Your already wet. So don't complain about that." Caleb said, smirking.

"Ugh, but now I'm muddy too." Tyler said, taking Caleb's offered hand and yanking him down in the mud.

The oldest sputtered as he sat up. Tyler giggled before straddling the older boy.

"And now you are too." Tyler said, smiling.

Caleb snickered before smearing mud on Tyler's face. The brunette glared at him playfully before yelping when Caleb rolled them over.

"You look sexy covered in mud." Caleb said, as Tyler laughed.

"Jeez, you've been hanging around Reid too much. You're picking up his horrible pick up lines."

"I don't have to pick up something I already have." Caleb said, kissing the brunette gently.

Tyler whimpered a bit when Caleb began to nibble on his lip.

"Caleb…no sex in the rain." Tyler said, as the older boy frowned.

"Reid's bed?"

Tyler laughed, "It's the only place we haven't fucked."

"Yeah, plus when he walks in with Pogue, they'll turn tail and run. Giving us the room for the whole night." Caleb said, making Tyler smile.

"Who would've thought you'd be the most devious one of all of us?" Tyler asked, as Caleb shrugged.

"Reid." Caleb said, helping Tyler up.

"Can we not talk about him anymore, and get to the dorms? Or preferably a shower." Tyler asked.

"Lead the way Baby Boy." Caleb muttered against Tyler's lips.


	41. Nightmares

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

The blonde was woken up from his sleep when he heard a moan of pain. He looked in the direction of the sound, and saw Tyler tossing in his sleep. The blonde slid out of bed and walked over to Tyler bed.

The boy crawled into Tyler's bed, wrapping an arm around his waist. The brunette instantly calming down as he snuggled into the warmth that Reid caused. And Reid sighed as he hugged the boy tighter.

Tyler had been having nightmares filled with _him_ for the past three weeks. It wouldn't bother the blonde except Tyler would scream in pain and have physical repercussions because of the dream. Because of what _he_ would do to Tyler in the dream.

_He_ would _rape_ Tyler, and _torture_ the boy. And Reid's blood boiled at the thought of someone else touching his boyfriend like that. Because only Reid or Caleb or Pogue were allowed to touch him. But no, _he_ had to send nightmares to the youngest of the four sons.

Reid had all but forced the brunette to try to sleep in his own bed, just for one night. But no, _he_ wouldn't let Tyler rest. Caleb and Pogue had noticed the paleness of Tyler's skin, and how tired the brunette was all the time.

All because _he_ wanted revenge on them. Because Caleb had beaten him.

Because Caleb had nearly killed him. How Reid wished the older boy actually had, because he was sick of hearing Tyler in pain. Was sick of waking up in the middle of the night.

Three things were now going to happen in Reid's mind. One, they were going to sleep in one bed from now on. Two, Reid was going to look in the Book of Damnation to see if there was a way to block _him. _Three, Chase was going to fucking die.

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. They give me a kind of motivation to write more. Is there any particular pairing you guys would like to see more of? Or any kind of situation you'd like to see written?_


	42. Scheme

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
Continuation of _Nightmares_

"He looks so pale." Caleb commented, watching the youngest son walk towards them.

"He keeps on having nightmares of Chase." Reid said, peeling an orange.

Peeling wasn't the right word, he was stabbing it with his nail.

"Has he told you what they're about?" Pogue asked.

"Only the basics. He sees Chase and he rapes him and tortures Ty." Reid said, before finally flinging the orange away.

He saw it hit Aaron Abbot in the head, before sighing.

"Even that wasn't funny to me." Reid said, "He's losing too much sleep though."

"That much is obvious." Caleb said quietly, "What do we do?"

"The nightmares seem to stop when I touch him. Is there a reason for that?"

Caleb grinned with Pogue before nodding.

"You two have a…bond so to say. If you want something internal in Tyler to stop, it will. So that means nightmares."

Reid nodded his head.

"So just sleep with him all the time." Pogue said, "Problem solved."

"I'd much rather we go to the source." Reid snapped, as Caleb nodded.

"I would too, but I don't know where he is. When we figure that out, we can go bust Chase's ass, but not until then."

Until then they had to keep Tyler sane and alive. It was unspoken but they each knew it was implied.

"Morning." Tyler said, as Reid kissed him.

"Morning Baby Boy." Reid said, grinning, "Hey Ty, how would you feel if we just slept in one bed?"

The boys eyes brightened nearly instantly.

"I'd like that."

"Good. Another thing, you want to rent a few movies tonight?" Reid asked.

Tyler nodded again with a smile on his face.

The other three sons were going to going to make Tyler as comfortable as possible. Make him realize that nothing had changed. That nothing needed _to_ change.

There was also no way Chase was going to continue doing this to their Baby Boy.


	43. User

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Aaron/Tyler

"Reid, you're spacing again." Pogue grumbled, as the blonde looked at him.

"Sorry I--"

"If you're bothered by Aaron and Tyler then go do something about it." Caleb said logically, "Tyler would dump Aaron the second you ask him out."

"You don't know that though. Aaron's actually treated Tyler right, unlike all of the other people he's dated." Reid said, "And it still pisses me off that Aaron's Tyler's boyfriend!"

"We know!" Pogue and Caleb said together.

"I mean, who does he think he is? He made fun of Tyler and me for years and then suddenly likes him? What the fuck is that?"

The other two rolled their eyes as Reid huffed.

"You know what, that's it. Aaron's up to something and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Reid, he's been dating Tyler for two months now. If he was up to something he would've dumped Ty a while ago." Pogue said, rolling his eyes.

Reid glared at Pogue, who slid away from the blonde. Caleb shifted over as well, both of the boys looking at each other in slight fear.

"You don't understand! Aaron's using Tyler for something!"

"Reid, you're just being a paranoid ass." Caleb said.

"You--" Reid stopped when he saw Aaron get up.

He leaned down and kissed Tyler's cheek, before leaving. Reid grinned before pulling his phone out.

"I'll prove it." Reid said, standing up.

He walked in the same direction as Aaron, seeing the boy talk to Ryan Bael. He got his video camera ready, as he trailed behind them.

After ten minutes of walking behind the pair, Reid was about to just give up and walk away. Until the two stopped, Reid hid behind a trash can, as Aaron looked around. Reid poked his phone out from around the trash, pushing record.

"So how far along are you with Tyler?" Ryan asked, smirking.

"He won't let me go any farther than second base." Aaron said, rolling his eyes, "And I'm trying really hard not to just toss him down and fuck him."

"Do you think he'll let you?"

"I'm not sure. But this is definitely one of the best conquests I've done. Pissing off Reid Garwin and making out with Tyler Simms."

"Yeah, but your supposed to de-virginize him. That's the whole point of you going out with him Aaron."

"If he would give up the fucking goods. I swear if my hands go anywhere near his pants he fucking flips."

"Maybe he wants Garwin in his pants and not you."

"Shut the fuck up about Garwin." Aaron snapped, "Although it'll be hilarious to see the look on his face when he founds out his precious Baby Boy lost his virginity to me."

Ryan laughed before saying, "So after Tyler, whose next?"

"I don't know. Tyler was for fun. And it's been annoying having to be nice to him all the time. But if I'm not then he'd run to his friends." Aaron said, "Wasn't there a new transfer student?"

"Yeah, but how long do you think it'll take for Simms to give it up?"

"I figure another week." Aaron said simply.

"The only downside to this is that Danvers, Parry, and Garwin are gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah but Tyler Simms won't be able to trust any boyfriends he might have in the future. Including Garwin."

"Yeah yeah yeah, he'll think they only wanna fuck him. That's about all he's good for." Ryan laughed, as Aaron nodded.

Reid stopped taping it and slid his phone in his back pocket as he stood up. He walked over to Aaron, whose head snapped to Reid.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Just thought I'd let you know, I just heard all of that and taped it. Now, I'm going to go find Tyler, and show him the recording. You fucked up bad Abbot." Reid snapped, turning on his heel.

He wouldn't punch Aaron, not yet at the very least. He wanted a full on brawl with the boy. Reid could hear Aaron's footsteps behind him as they both rushed back to the courtyard.

Tyler was now sitting with Caleb and Pogue, laughing at something one of the others had said.

"Baby Boy, can I talk to you for a second?" Reid said, as something hit his back.

"Hey baby, can I speak with you?" Aaron asked, as Tyler's eyes widened.

Caleb and Pogue's eyes drifted from Reid to Aaron and then back to Reid.

"Sure Aaron. Reid, you can tell me when I get back." Tyler said, standing up.

"No! Tyler, it's important!" Reid said.

Tyler looked at Reid for a moment before saying, "I'll only be gone a moment Reid."

Aaron smiled at Tyler, looping his arm with the other boys. He led them away from Reid, who growled.

"What the hell is up with that?" Caleb asked Reid, who sighed.

"I was right. Aaron's trying to play fuck him and ditch him with Tyler!" Reid said, as Caleb sighed.

"Reid, that is probably the saddest thing I've eve--"

"I fucking filmed it Cay!" Reid snapped.

The oldest boy's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I told Aaron I did and I was going to tell Tyler!"

"That was stupid! No wonder he ran into your ass." Pogue said, watching the couple across from them.

Aaron was caressing Tyler's arm, as the brunette smiled at him. Aaron kissed the brunette tenderly before letting go of Tyler. He said something to Tyler, seeing the brunette nodding a little hesitantly.

Aaron grinned before walking away. Tyler walking back over to the other three.

"Ty, can I show--"

"Reid, you are a jerk." Tyler said, packing his things.

"What?" Reid asked, shock on his face.

"Aaron told me that you were following him and that you were going to tell me he was just with me for sex. What the hell Reid?" Tyler asked.

"But Baby--"

"No!" Tyler snapped, "I mean, I knew you hated Aaron, but damnit Reid, that's crossing the line. What? Do you think that no one would want to be with me because I'm a good person?"

"No Tyler! I tap--"

"I don't care! God Reid, can you not understand how upset that makes me?" Tyler asked angrily.

The blonde sighed as he went to the videos on his phone.

"I don't want to see it or hear it Reid." Tyler snapped, "I have a date to get ready for."

"You need to watch this Tyler!" Reid said, as Tyler shook his head.

"I really don't." Tyler said, walking away.

Reid gaped at the brunette's back before tossing his phone on the table. Caleb picked it up and sent the video to himself, before shutting it.


	44. User Pt2

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Aaron/Tyler

Continuation of _Cheater_

When Reid woke up the next morning, it was to the dorm door opening and shutting. He sat up and saw Tyler, who looked like he'd been thrown into a wind tunnel. He had a large black and purple bruise on his face, and on his wrists. The brunette looked up at Reid, before walking over to his bed.

"Baby Boy? Are you ok?"

The boy shook his head, as he crawled into his bed.

"Ty--"

"You were right…"

"What do you mean?"

"Caleb showed me the video. I didn't want to believe it…so I still went on the date." Tyler said, "Aaron had been acting so nice to me…and it was a nice change. But we went to the Dells. I confronted Aaron when we were out of his car."

Reid slid out of his bed, walking over to Tyler. He sat on the bed, rubbing the brunette's back.

"He was so mad. I don't think I've ever seen anyone that mad." Tyler said softly, "I told him to calm down, and he started screaming at me. I don't even remember half the things he called me, but I remember telling him I wanted to break up. H-He didn't like that at all."

Reid nodded his head, as Tyler turned towards him.

"He hit me…and I wasn't expecting it…especially with how strong it was. So I fell and he went with me. And I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I needed to get away. I needed to kick him and run, but my body didn't want to move for some reason. And he gripped my wrists…and I was so fucking scared…and I didn't even think about using." Tyler said, tears leaking from his eyes, "I started screaming at him to stop…to not do it…and I was so scared…and I couldn't think straight."

Reid's hands clenched into tight fists, as he watched Tyler.

"When h-he was about to…I finally kicked him. I punched him and scrambled up. I ran…I ran so hard and I could hear him behind me…I was so scared Reid!" Tyler said, as the blonde pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay Ty. It'll be okay." Reid whispered.

"It took me all night to get back here." Tyler said, "My phone died…or I would've called."

Reid nodded before making Tyler lay back down.

"Ty, you need to get some sleep. Skip out on morning classes alright." Reid said, as Tyler nodded.

"It's f-funny because the one thing I remember Aaron screaming was that he couldn't stand that I was in love with you. And I didn't even realize it was that obvious." Tyler said, as Reid smirked.

"Well it was Baby Boy. Just like me." Reid said, covering the brunette up.

"Really?" Tyler asked.

"Really really. Now we can talk relationship stuff later. I've got to get ready for class. Get some sleep, I'll come wake you up before lunch, ok?" Reid asked, as Tyler nodded.

Reid got dressed and grabbed his bag, heading out a little earlier than usual. But when he left, Tyler was dead asleep.

The blonde strode with a purpose to the covenant's usual hangout spot in the morning. Pogue and Caleb were already there, eating breakfast. They both looked up as Reid stopped.

"Where's Ty?" Caleb asked curiously.

"He's skipping morning classes. We, however, are going to most likely get detention." Reid said, as both boys raised a brow.

"What'd we do?"

"It's not what we did, but what we will do." Reid growled.

"Which is?"

"Beating the hell out of Aaron Abbot."

"Reid, Tyler--"

"Almost got raped by the psycho last night. Therefore, we're going to beat the hell out of him."

Caleb and Pogue both paled as their food dropped to the ground.

"What?" Pogue asked, his voice a deadly hiss.

"You fucking heard me." Reid said, "Tyler broke it off with him, and the fucker tried to rape him."

"So what were you thinking?" Caleb asked, giving the blonde a grin that the devil himself would be frightened of.

"Jumping him before he even enters school grounds." Reid said, "And making sure he gets a beating he'll never forget."

The other two shared the same demonic grin, as Reid joined. The three sons looking positively evil, and with the same thing on their minds. Avenging their Baby Boy.

--

They waited patiently in the shadows, watching student after student pass by them. Aaron finally came into view, walking by himself. A small bruise on his cheek, most likely from Tyler. The three walked behind him, Caleb and Pogue going on either side of him, as Reid took the rear.

"Hey Aaron, can we talk to you?" Caleb sneered, as Pogue and he looped an arm around Aaron's and yanked him back to the shadows where they had hidden.

"What the he--"

Caleb and Pogue tossed him into the dark, as Reid walked in between them. Aaron propped himself up on his hands, glaring at the three.

"You know Aaron, I always knew you were kind of stupid. I didn't think you were a full fledged idiot as well." Reid said, squatting down, "But then you just had to fuck with Baby Boy. _That_ was a _big_ mistake."

And with that the beating began. Caleb and Pogue grabbed Aaron by the arms and held him while Reid punched every inch of skin he could. When they each felt Aaron nearly collapse, the boys dropped him. Caleb and Pogue each kicked Aaron a few times, hearing the boy cry out in pain and beg them to stop.

Reid held up a hand as the two boys stopped, bending down and jerking Aaron's face to his.

"How many times did Tyler ask you to stop? And did you? Nope, not until he kicked you." Reid snapped, "But we'll stop. Because we're more merciful than you."

Reid stood up and motioned for the boys to start leaving. Before they left, Reid turned.

"If you come anywhere near Tyler again, I will fucking murder your ass." Reid said, leaving.

"And when he does, we'll make it look like an accident." Pogue snapped.

"And hide the body." Caleb said, "Don't cross us again Aaron."

The two boys left after that, leaving Aaron to himself.

--

When Reid woke up Tyler, news of what had happened to Aaron had run amok in the school. Some saying a gang had done it. Others saying it was some bikers that were pissed at him for hustling money out of them. None of the rumors mentioned the Sons of Ipswich though.

And even after trying to tell Tyler they hadn't done it, the brunette glared at them, and they finally told the boy the truth. He hadn't been happy…but he hadn't been mad. He'd just stared at them, and started to cry.

But when he saw Aaron Abbot the next time, Reid Garwin, who was now dating Tyler Simms, had seen his new boyfriend give the best bitch face known to mankind.

Aaron had watched Tyler enter the classroom, the bruise on his cheek gone, and the ones on his wrists hidden. Tyler had looked nonchalant as he looked Aaron up and down with a devilish smirk on his face.

One that the Sons of Ipswich were proud of. Because it showed them that Tyler had the control.

One that spoke _volumes_ to all the students in the room. Because they had heard Tyler had broken up with Aaron, and not even a day later had gotten with Reid Garwin. Even the teachers had noticed the almost immediate change in Tyler, who seemed to be so much more confident, and so much more alive than he had ever been before.

And Reid, well Reid took credit for Tyler's victory. He also took credit for teaching his Baby Boy how to look at someone like that.


	45. Attack

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Tyler's mouth formed into a frown when he looked at the clock. He looked around Nicky's again before finally giving up. As he stood up, Caleb and Pogue looked at him.

"Ty, maybe it's traffic." Pogue said.

"He's four hours late Pogue. I doubt it was traffic." Tyler muttered, "Sixth time in a week. Who the hell was I kidding?"

The two boys watched Tyler as he shook his head and walked to the door. The brunette headed towards his Hummer, sliding into it with ease.

Tyler sighed as he looked forward, his keys sliding into the ignition. He looked in his rearview mirror and his eyes widened before he was pushed against the seat, a knife at his throat.

"Don't scream." A voice warned as Tyler nodded his head slightly.

Tyler looked over at the door to Nicky's seeing Caleb walk out. He saw the oldest look over at the Hummer for a second before heading to his own car.

"Now, you're going to turn on your--"

"I'm not doing shit." Tyler snapped, feeling the knife bite into his skin.

The brunette winced his hand falling from his keys.

"Your going to turn on your car."

"No I'm--" Tyler stopped when he felt something trail down his neck. He didn't have to look to know it was blood.

Tyler averted his eyes back to Nicky's, his mouth dropping when he saw Reid walk in. The brunette ground his teeth together in frustration, seeing Caleb head back in.

"Start the damn car!" The voice snapped, as Tyler closed his eyes.

He Used on the engine to make it so the car wouldn't start. When he turned the key, he could hear the engine rev but not turn over.

"What's wrong with your car?"

"It won't start genius." Tyler snapped, his anger and frustration at Reid coming out.

He heard the guy in the back growl, before a hand gripped his hair, yanking him into the backseat.

Tyler yelped and grabbed the hand in his hair, fighting against his attacker. He couldn't Use against the guy, he'd expose them all. Tyler punched the guy, not even phasing the other who just lifted his knife up and shoved it down. Tyler rolled away from it, hearing the rip of leather.

Heard the knife coming out of it, an even louder rip entering Tyler's ears.

"Stay still!" The male growled, as Tyler tried to kick him off.

Gasping when something sharp entered his stomach. Tyler panted as his attacker looked down at Tyler's stomach, then at the knife in his hand. He quickly scrambled out of the car, as Tyler's hands closed over the wound.

Tyler breathed quickly, tears coming from his eyes, as he crawled towards the door. He saw with blurry vision as Caleb and Reid walked outside, walking towards the Hummer.

"What would he still be doing here Cay? If he thought I wasn't coming, he was probably on his way to the dorms." Reid snapped, as he heard Caleb sigh.

"I don't know."

"Well I--what the hell is dripping from his car?" Reid asked puzzled.

"Didn't he just get his car checked out?" Caleb asked, before hearing Reid gasp.

"Tyler!" The blonde screamed, as he pulled the brunette out of the back of the hummer.

Caleb gasped before helping Reid lay Tyler down on the ground. Holding in another gasp at how cold Tyler's skin was becoming. Tyler was gasping for air, tears pouring down his face, as he gripped onto Reid.

"Ty, stay awake. Just stay awake Baby Boy!" Reid screamed, holding his hand over Tyler's stomach.

Caleb's eyes widened as he ran inside of Nicky's. When he came out the next time, Pogue was following behind him quickly.

"Oh God…" Pogue said, falling to his knees.

He ignored the blood that was staining his jeans as his hands went over Tyler's wound. Reid pulled his back as he saw the blue light Pogue's hands illuminated. In a matter of seconds the wound closed, Tyler taking a big gulp of air. The tears slowed, as Reid pulled the pale, freezing boy up.

"What happened Ty?"

The brunette just shook his head, as Caleb looked in the backseat. He looked at Tyler then at the backseat, his blood boiling.

"Ty, what happened?" Caleb asked forcefully.

"Guy was in the backseat, I refused to go anywhere. And when I finally tried, I Used on the engine…so we wouldn't go anywhere…he got mad…stabbed me." Tyler said, as Reid lifted the boy up.

"We need to get him some food and fluids. He needs to regenerate blood, and get a shower. Pogue, you ok?" Reid asked the silent boy.

"Fine..just a lot to heal for one go." Pogue said, "The guy got Ty's lung."

Caleb winced before helping Reid put the boy in the Mustang.

"I'll drive Ty's Hummer. Where we heading?" Pogue asked.

"My place." Reid said, "I don't want Ty's 'family' knowing about it."

The two boys nodded as they got in the cars.


	46. Bully

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

The boys first met Aaron Abbot when they were six. They had quickly befriended the boy, laughing at his jokes and sharing their food with him.

But when they had turned ten, Aaron had made new friends. Meaner ones at that. They hadn't even known until they had cornered Tyler.

"What's wrong Simms, gonna cry?" Ryan Bael sneered, as Tyler slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone." Tyler said firmly, looking around for his friends.

When he saw Aaron, he smiled.

"What's going on here?" Aaron asked, looking at Tyler to Ryan.

"Hey Aaron, just talking to Simms over here. Want in on it?" Ryan asked, as Aaron looked at Tyler.

Tyler gave Aaron a look that spoke volumes of how he needed the older boys help.

"Aaron? You even paying attention?" Eli Jones asked.

"Sure." Aaron finally agreed, as Tyler's mouth dropped open.

The younger boy pushed himself into the wall, his eyes falling shut, waiting to get punched. It never came and when Tyler opened his eyes, he saw Reid glaring at Aaron. Caleb and Pogue each had one of the other boys, and he saw hell in all three sets of eyes.

"Get out of here." Caleb snapped, pushing Eli away from him.

Pogue did the same to Ryan, as Reid's hand clenched down on Aaron's arm. He saw the boy wince, before letting go.

"What the hell was that?" Reid asked, ignoring Caleb scold him for using a bad word.

"What was what?"

"You were about to hit Tyler! He didn't do anything to you!" Reid snapped, "He's been your friend for four years, and you were going to wail on him!"

"People grow up Reid." Aaron said, as Ryan and Eli stood behind him, "And when they do they realize things. I realize that Tyler is a weakling, and I'm not. So I'm going to _wail_ on him whenever I feel like it."

"Like hell you are." Pogue snapped, stepping in front of the brunette.

Caleb stood next to Pogue as Reid took the other side.

"You'll have to get through us first." Caleb said, his eyes narrowing.

Aaron looked at them before scoffing. He turned with his new friends and walked away, glancing back once in an apology. That was the only time he ever looked back.

Now the boys were seventeen, and in those seven years things had changed. The boys getting their Powers was one thing.

"Look what we have here. A fag." Aaron said, pushing Tyler into the back alley of Nicky's.

"Aaron, leave me alone." Tyler said tiredly.

"Uh uh, we ain't lettin' no fag walk away." Eli snapped, as Ryan nodded.

Tyler shook his head, as he tried to walk past them, yelping when Aaron threw him into a wall.

"You ain't going nowhere Tyler." Aaron hissed in the brunette's ear.

"Get the _fuck_ off of him." Tyler heard Reid snap, before seeing Aaron get punched.

"Aw look, Garwin's defending his boyfriend." Ryan said, as Reid smirked.

"Damn straight I am." Reid said, kicking Ryan in the stomach.

The blonde turned quickly and punched Eli in the nose, making the other boy go to his knees as the boys nose started bleeding.

"W-What? You two--"

"Yeah and if you got a problem with it you can talk to four people about it. Caleb, Pogue, myself, and my fist. Now get the fuck out!" Reid snarled, as Ryan and Eli ran back inside.

Aaron looked back on last time, muttering "Sorry Ty." He ran inside with his friends, as the two Son's of Ipswich looked at the door gaping.


	47. Car

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Reid/Pogue

When the sons were fifteen, they had decided to go walking around town. They were spending the night at Pogue's and his mother had hesitantly agreed to let them.

Reid and Tyler were up ahead of Caleb and Pogue. Caleb watching the two in front of them carefully.

"Reid isn't interested in Tyler Cay. Don't worry, your boyfriend won't be touched." Pogue said, as Caleb looked at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm fucking said blonde." Pogue said, "Well…not exactly fucking, but dating."

Caleb laughed as they crossed the street. Reid and Tyler were arguing in front of them, about something the two boys didn't know about.

"So, here's a question, did you know Aaron's been teasing Tyler a lot more recently?" Pogue asked, as Caleb shot him a look.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…he didn't tell you?" Pogue asked, as Caleb shook his head.

"Do you know what he's been teased about?"

"Aaron was ripping him down hardcore Cay." Pogue said softly, "Me and Reid were walking by and heard Aaron's voice. It was--It was horrible Caleb. Tyler was just standing there with this dead look in his eyes. I don't know what Aaron said to him, but we knew it had upset him, so we made Aaron leave."

Caleb looked up at his boyfriend before saying, "Is that why their fighting? Reid's asking what Aaron said."

Pogue nodded his head. They both looked at their boyfriends, seeing Tyler stop and roll his eyes and push Reid away from him. Caleb and Pogue walked over when the blonde hit the side of the building gently. Reid rolled his eyes as well and pushed Tyler.

The brunette stumbled backwards, slipping off the curb. A car had just passed and one was coming straight at Tyler, his eyes wide. Caleb automatically grabbed Tyler's arm and yanked him back onto the sidewalk, just as the car slammed on the breaks.

The brunette clung to Caleb like a second skin, as the oldest turned a glare to Reid, who looked frightened.

"Oh shit Ty! I didn't mean for that to happen! Are you ok?" Reid asked, as Tyler nodded his head albeit shakily.

"I'm okay."

"I just wanted to know what Aaron said…I'm sorry, I shoul--"

"Reid! It's ok!" Tyler said firmly, as the boy nodded.

"Alright."

The boys soon decided to walk home. Not telling Mrs. Parry about the incident.

Later on that night, Tyler told them what Aaron had said. How he had told Tyler that he was the weakest and that's why he picked on him. How Caleb didn't actually like Tyler and was dating him out of pity. And how everyone secretly hated him.

And the other sons knew Tyler's esteem was low already, and that had probably crushed him.

On Monday they cornered Aaron in the locker room, and forced the boy into his own locker, latching Trent's combination lock on the door.

When asked by the Coach later, they told him they were with Tyler, who confirmed their story.


	48. Confession

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler, implied Pogue/Caleb

Pogue knocked on Reid and Tyler's door, as it opened. Reid stood there with a raised brow.

"Pogue? Man, it's two in the morning…what the fuck are you doing here?" Reid asked drowsily.

"I need to speak to Tyler." Pogue said, as Reid rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't it wait til morning?" Reid asked, as Pogue shook his head, "Pogue, this is the first time in three weeks Tyler's actually asleep with no nightmares. So it better be really fucking good or I'm going to kill you."

Reid moved away from the door and over to Tyler. Pogue watched the blonde gently shake Tyler.

"Baby Boy, Pogue needs to talk to you." Reid said softly, hearing Tyler moan, "I know, come on, wake up."

Tyler's eyes flickered open wearily as he looked at Reid to Pogue. The brunette sat up in bed before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come on Ty." Pogue said, as Tyler blinked at him.

The brunette slid out of bed, his pajama pants looking so big on his lithe hips. Tyler put a shirt on and walked over to Pogue.

"I'll stay up until you get back." Reid told Tyler, as the brunette nodded.

He shut the door behind himself, as he followed Pogue. When they were halfway across Spenser's lawn, Tyler was fully awake.

"Pogue's what do you want?" Tyler finally asked.

Pogue stopped walking and turned to the brunette, smiling.

"I broke up with Kate."

"At two in the morning?" Tyler asked incredulously.

"No…earlier. And I didn't know why at first. And when I thought about it, I figured out why." Pogue said.

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm in love with one of my brothers." Pogue said, as he saw Tyler frown.

"Does Caleb know?"

"Yeah!"

"I-I'm happy for you two then."

"What? No! It's not Caleb I'm in love with!" Pogue said.

"Reid?"

"No Baby Boy! It's you!" Pogue said, as Tyler looked at him in shock.

"W-What?"

"I told Caleb I was in love with you and he told me to come tell you straight away! Before my nerve dropped. And I really hope it wasn't a mistake." Pogue said, as Tyler looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"M-me?"

"Yeah."

Tyler blushed and smiled a little before looking at Pogue.

"Seriously?"

Pogue nodded again before swooping down and kissing Tyler. The brunette stood frozen to the spot before his eyes slid shut. He slowly began to return the kiss before Pogue pulled back.

"I guess this means the feeling is mutual?"

Tyler nodded his head before Pogue grinned widely.

"Good, I'll walk you back." Pogue said, as they both walked back.

When they got back to the dorm room, Tyler leaned up for one last kiss. He knocked on the door twice, the door opening quickly, as Reid let him in. As Pogue walked away he knew Tyler was already telling Reid. Because, since when did those two hide anything from each other?


	49. Halloween

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

When the boys had been eighteen, they went Trick or Treating for the last time. With their new powers they knew they had to grow up. So they decided on one last escapade from their childhood. Pogue went as a vampire, Reid went as Darth Maul, Caleb went as the March Hare, and Tyler went as the Mad Hatter.

At first Reid and Pogue had made fun of them, before they had seen the actual costumes. They looked like they had popped right out of Alice in Wonderland. Reid still teased Tyler about his huge hat, making fun of him because of the patch on the side saying 'In this Style 10/6'.

"I mean what does that even mean?" Reid asked, snorting.

Caleb and Tyler both rolled their eyes, as they got more candy. Tyler finally groaned having enough, he turned on the blonde, anger flashing in his eyes.

"It's Mad Hatter Day you dimwit. 10/6, October 6th." Tyler snapped, "That's what it means, now shut up. Your just jealous because Caleb and I actually thought of our costumes and you just went for something that was in."

Caleb snickered as he pulled the boy along with him.

"Sorry that I wanted to have a theme with my boyfriend." Caleb said, seeing the look of shock on Reid's face.

Pogue snickered as he rushed to catch up to the fuming brunette and Caleb.

"You shouldn't have said that, he's going to be on your asses all night." Pogue said.

"Well it's about time he figured it out anyways." Caleb said, "Besides that, he made Tyler mad, and we _were_ having fun."

A devilish smirk crossed Tyler's face, as Caleb looked at him.

"What?" Caleb asked, before yelping when Tyler pushed him against a fence.

Tyler's lips locked on his, Caleb grinning in the kiss when he heard Reid scream something about not doing that in front of him.

"PDA is bad for my health assholes!" Reid snapped, as Tyler pulled away, "Now I have the mental image of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare fucking in my brain."

Tyler's smirk grew on Caleb's face as he looked at the blonde.

"Oh you know they will by the end of the night." Caleb said, as Reid's mouth dropped.

"Tyler lost his virginity before me? When did this fuckery occur?" Reid asked in shock.

The brunette blushed, hiding his face in Caleb's shoulder.

"He lost it about three months ago, if that makes you feel any better."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Nine months tonight." Caleb said, "Pogue caught onto it about a month into it, what does that say about you?"

"That ignorance is bliss." Reid said, "Ewwww! You two are fucking. Jesus Christ!"

Reid stomped away from them, hearing the three laugh.

"Wait…isn't that like…pseudo incest? Since we're brothers of the Covenant?" Reid asked, hearing the other three laugh again, "No, I'm being serious. Guys? Guys, wait up!"


	50. Mistletoe

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

When the boys were sixteen, the families had gotten together for Christmas. On Christmas Eve, the four Sons of Ipswich headed over to Caleb's to help with the decorations. Mrs. Danvers was at the store getting all the food and didn't have the time to decorate everything to make it look festive.

"Reid you idiot!" Caleb said, snatching the mistletoe away from the blonde.

He handed it to Pogue, who snickered.

"What?"

"Mistletoe is poisonous!" Caleb snapped, as Reid's eyes opened.

"Seriously?"

"Well the fruits of some mistletoe are." Tyler told him, as he hung a ball on a branch.

"Dumbass." Pogue muttered.

"Okay, we need someone to hang up the mistletoe and someone to put the star on the tree." Caleb said, "I vote Baby Boy for both jobs, since he's the lightest."

"Are you seriously going to make me sit on ya'll's shoulders again?" Tyler sighed.

"Yes. Sorry Ty, your about forty pounds less than any of us." Pogue said, as Caleb nodded.

"Maybe if he didn't eat like a girl--" Reid stopped at Caleb's glare.

"I'll help you Ty." Caleb said, "Let's do the easier one first."

He picked up the star, handing it to the younger boy. Caleb got on his knees as Tyler sighed before getting on his shoulders. Caleb stood up as Tyler placed the star on the tree.

"You ok?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, let's do the mistletoe." Tyler said.

Caleb took the mistletoe from Pogue, handing it up to Tyler. He walked over to the door, where a nail was already hanging from previous years.

"Cay, I can't reach it." Tyler complained.

"Stretch for it Tyler." Caleb said, standing on his tip toes.

Tyler sighed as he slightly jumped, hooking the mistletoe on the nail. As he fell back on Caleb's shoulders they both fell. Tyler fell off Caleb's shoulders and hit the ground hard, the brunette heard three simultaneous gasps before hearing footsteps.

"Tyler! You ok?" Reid asked, as Tyler moaned.

"That hurt." Tyler said, feeling himself being lifted.

"I got ya Baby Boy. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to jump." Caleb apologized, as Tyler nodded.

"Not your fault. I didn't think about it." Tyler said, stepping away from Caleb.

Reid and Pogue both started laughing hysterically, as their other brothers looked at them.

"What the hell are you two laughing about?" Caleb asked, as Pogue pointed up.

The two looked up to see the mistletoe hanging above them.

"That doesn't count!" Tyler said quietly.

"Yeah it does. Be good sports about it." Reid said, getting his laughter in check.

Caleb smirked at Tyler, who blushed scarlet.

"It's okay Ty." Caleb said, as Tyler gave him a small smile.

The older boy tilted Tyler's head as he bent down and kissed the other boy gently. He felt Tyler smile into the kiss before they pulled apart.

"Aw, that wasn't shit." Reid said, "I wanted to see tongue."

Pogue snickered as Reid and him went back to decorating the house. Caleb and Tyler shared a knowing smile to each other, before Caleb kissed Tyler again.

The younger boy was pushed into the doorway as Caleb's tongue licked Tyler's bottom lip. The brunette opened his mouth to Caleb's probing tongue, moaning quietly when it massaged his own tongue. Caleb pulled back and smiled at him.

"They're oblivious to everything aren't they?"

"Just about." Tyler answered with a grin.

But they wouldn't tell the other two sons that they had been dating for nearly two years until tomorrow morning. Merry Christmas Reid and Pogue.


	51. Truth

Pairings: Caleb/Reid

_For Raven2547, who requested a Caleb/Reid drabble_

Caleb fidgeted as Pogue held up two outfits.

"Okay, you can go with the blue jean look or leather pants. Personally, I think since you and Reid are going to a club you should wear the leather. Plus you'd get hit on…a lot, which in turn would make Reid jealous as hell. Which would benefit you."

Tyler snickered as he joined Pogue.

"I'd go with the leather too, because Reid likes leather." Tyler said, "But I also think that the reason Reid asked you out is because of your own way of dressing, so you chose. But if I were you I'd still chose the leather."

Caleb looked at the two.

"But leather's uncomfortable!" Caleb whined.

"But you have a nice ass!" Pogue said, "Flaunt it!"

"It's one of the things Reid likes about you."

"Ok…get out so I can change!"

The two left smirking as they closed the door. Caleb picked up the pants and pulled them on. Muttering about stupid friends who didn't care about his comfort. When Caleb finally wrestled them on, he tossed on a black t-shirt.

Pogue and Tyler both entered a few moments later, both shaking their head.

"No. No t-shirt for you. Wife beater please." Pogue said, as Tyler handed him a black one.

Pogue wrestled the t-shirt off of Caleb, before throwing the shirt at Caleb's head. The black haired boy put it on quickly before sliding into his shoes. The door bell rang as Caleb looked at Tyler and Pogue.

"Shit, you guys need to go…l--"

"The Hummer's outside. He already knows we're here." Tyler said, before they heard insistent knocking.

Caleb nodded before he walked out of his bedroom. The two following him closely, a grin on both their faces.

When Caleb opened the door he saw Reid standing there in blue jeans and a t-shirt. Reid blinked at Caleb a few times then glared at the two behind him.

"Caleb, are you comfy?" Reid asked, as Caleb shook his head, "Then go change. I don't want you feeling like you're out of place."

The black haired boy smiled in relief before running up the stairs. Reid smirked at the two before knocking their heads together.

"Let him dress himself dicks. Now go!" Reid said, pointing to the Hummer.

Tyler and Pogue both snickered as they ran past Reid. The blonde looked up when Caleb walked back down in jeans and a shirt. He grinned at the older boy before they walked out of Caleb's house.

They got into Reid's Pontiac, as the blonde started the car. He drove off of Caleb's estate, turning left instead of right. Heading towards the Dells and not town.

"I thought we were going to a club?"

"Yeah…I lied. I wanted to surprise you." Reid said, grinning.

The older boy smiled too, as Reid stopped at the Dells.

"I thought that we could just talk. We never really talk and only argue and fight. So…I thought it'd be a nice change."

"It definitely wasn't the date I was expecting." Caleb said softly.

"What were you expecting? To get humped?"

Caleb didn't say anything as Reid sighed.

"Okay, I know I come off as a man whore, but I'm not. Truthfully, I've only slept with two of the fifty girls I said I've slept with." Reid said, as Caleb looked at him.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because we're getting to know each other. We're also trying to date, which means no secrets. And because we both know about the Covenant, I was thinking maybe something along the lines of that."

Caleb smiled before saying, "You know how I tell you guys I don't want to go out because of homework."

"Yeah?"

"I don't because I don't want to be a wet blanket. Because whenever you guys use I hound you. Plus I don't trust my mother alone at night."

Reid grinned at him.

"You remember when I told you guys I didn't cheat on that Math test in 8th grade?"

"The one that if you'd failed you would've had to repeat?"

"Yeah, well I cheated off of you because I didn't want to get left behind." Reid said, "I always feel like you guys are going to do so much greater things than me, and I didn't want high school to be the beginning."

"I never knew you felt like that."

"Well up until last week, we both thought we hated each other."

"Do you remember when we were fourteen and your cell phone went missing?"

"Yeah."

"I accidentally broke it but I didn't want to tell you." Caleb said, smiling apologetically.

"That's ok, I dented your Mustang two weeks after you got it, and I Used to make it look less visible."

"That was you!" Caleb said, as Reid nodded.

"Yeah."

Caleb laughed before saying, "My dad was so pissed when he found it. I practically cried because he didn't believe I had dented it. It was the first time he'd ever raised his voice at me."

Reid took a second before saying, "You remember when we were fifteen and I would show up at school with bruises?"

"Yeah?"

"Well my dad had gotten demoted and got shitfaced. I said the wrong thing to him and he beat the hell out of me." Reid said slowly, "Two weeks after that I found out I was bi. My father beat the hell out of me. He said it would teach me how wrong I was. A month after that my mom found out, and that's why they got divorced."

"You told us--"

"I know what I told you, but now I'm telling you the truth. Not even Tyler knows that."

Caleb looked at Reid in shock. It was like he'd never seen him before.

"Who was your first kiss?" Caleb asked.

"Pogue." Reid said honestly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we both like to think it doesn't count because it was Spin the Bottle." Reid said, laughing, "How about you?"

"Sarah." Caleb said.

Reid's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and honestly…she was a crappy kisser." Caleb said, laughing, "It was like kissing a dog."

Reid snickered before they finally got out of the car. Reid sat on the hood as Caleb sat next to him.

"So…now what?" Caleb asked, as Reid shrugged.

"Honestly…this is usually where I jump the girl and make out with her….but I don't want to do that with you….it's strange."

"Aww, is Reid Garwin actually trying to be romantic this time?" Caleb asked, as Reid pushed him a little.

"God, if I knew I was going to be gay when we were fourteen, I'd think I would try to get with Tyler…since we know each other so well…but not you."

"Same here." Caleb said.

Reid bit his lip thoughtfully before nodding to himself.

"When you went to fight Chase, I was scared shitless that I wasn't going to see you again. And I hated Sarah because she could touch you as freely as she wanted. And it scared me when I was on the phone with you and Chase started attacking you. I never thought I'd be scared, but we've known each other for forever and I actually thought I'd never see you again." Reid said, "I hated that feeling too."

Caleb looked at Reid before kissing the blonde's cheek. Reid looked at him in surprise.

"Your sweet Reid, I never knew you could be."

"You just ruined the moment!" Reid whined, as Caleb laughed.

"Nah, just made it better." Caleb said, kissing Reid.

The blonde instantly shut up, a smile on his lips even after the kiss had broken.


	52. Doctor

Pairings: Caleb/Reid

"I'm not doing it." Caleb said, "You can't make me."

Reid and Tyler both snickered as they watched Pogue pull Caleb into the door.

"It's just a shot Cay." Pogue said, having to physically lift Caleb up. The black haired boy grabbing onto the doorframe.

"Tyler! Tell him to let me go!" Caleb said, "I don't wanna go!"

Reid laughed loudly as he went to Caleb's hand.

"Babe, you got to. We don't want you getting meningitis." Reid said, "Jeez, your 18 and still scared to go to the doctor."

"Reid, don't make me go!"

"It's for your own good baby." Reid said, peeling Caleb's fingers off the doorframe.

Pogue yanked the boy in as they finally got him to sit down in a chair. The nurse came in a few seconds later, with a needle in one hand and a damp alcohol cotton ball. Caleb was inching away from her.

"Can you find a way to make him stop thinking about it?" The nurse whispered to them.

Pogue chuckled before whispering something to Tyler, the brunette grinning before he whispered something to Reid. The blonde smirked before he kissed Caleb. Teasing the black haired boy's bottom lip open as his tongue delved into the hot cavern.

Caleb barely noticed a sharp prick before Reid pulled away. A grin on his face as Caleb looked down at the band aid and then back at his boyfriend. A smile growing on his own face. If Reid kissed him like that every time Caleb needed a shot….then the doctor wasn't so bad after all.


	53. Pants

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

The blonde watched Tyler as the brunette walked with Caleb. Glaring a hole in Caleb's head as Pogue waved a hand in his face.

"You look pissed. Whose ass do we need to kick?" Pogue joked, as Reid pointed to Caleb.

"His." Was the simple answer.

"What did Caleb do? He's just talking to Tyler. I understand your possessive but this is crossing that little line we like to call creepy." Pogue said.

Reid grabbed Pogue's shirt, fisting the material before yanking the boy over towards him.

"He's doing it on purpose!" Reid snapped.

"Who!"

"Tyler. Stupid little baby boy."

"I thought you were mad at Caleb."

"I'm pissed at both of them. Caleb because he knows that Tyler is being a fucking tease in those pants, and Tyler because he's wearing those pants." Reid said, "Do you know how difficult it is to sit in class and see every fucking inch of your boyfriend's body but you can't touch it. It's killing me!"

"Then go fuck him in janitor's closet." Pogue joked, then shaking his head in disbelief when Reid grinned.

"Good idea. Later." Reid said, as he jumped off the table they were occupying.

"I was just….kidding." Pogue said, as he watched with an amused look on his face.

Reid saw Tyler and Caleb look over at him, both smiling.

"Hey Reid, w--" Tyler started but Reid kissed him, quickly silencing what the boy was going to say.

Reid pushed the brunette against the wall, forcing the brunette to drop his bag. He heard Caleb snicker behind him before dragging Tyler into the hallway.

"Caleb, get my bag!" Tyler called before kissing Reid.

He giggled when Reid shoved them into a closet. Moaning when Reid started sucking on his neck.

"What's gotten into you?" Tyler asked, as Reid's hands grabbed his hips.

"Your pants…their so tight. Why'd you pick them to wear today?"

"They were the only ones clean." Tyler said, smirking, "That's what was up with you today."

"God, they look like they were painted on you." Reid said, "Now less talky, more fucking." Reid said, his hands going to Tyler's pants.

Only to have them pushed away.

"I think not. I have Sociology with Caleb. Can't be late." Tyler said, moving away from Reid, "Later though."

"You can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack. Love you baby." Tyler said, sliding out of the closet quickly.

Reid gaped at the door before quickly following the boy.


	54. Mud

Pairings: Pogue/Reid, Caleb/Tyler

"I've got an idea." The blonde told the brunette.

"What?"

The blonde whispered his plan to the brunette, who smirked. With a nod, they went to their battle stations. The brunette picked up some mud and threw it on the ground where the blonde began to make balls.

"Peg the others boyfriend?" the blonde asked, as the brunette nodded as well.

When the brunette saw his own boyfriend with the blonde's he smirked.

"Showtime." the brunette said, as the blonde used to clean the brunette's hands.

The brunette ran over to the other two, smiling at them innocently.

"Hey Baby Boy." His boyfriend said, kissing him gently.

"Hey Caleb, Pogue, Reid's foot is trapped in a hole, and I can't get him out of it. We can't use because of all the people around." The younger boy said.

"Ok, we'll be there in a sec, we need to pack up." Caleb said, smiling.

The brunette nodded as he ran back over to the blonde.

"Ready?" the brunette asked, as the blonde nodded.

The two hid behind two trees, seeing their boyfriends coming towards them.

"Where are they?" He heard Pogue ask, before the brunette jumped from behind the tree and started pelting the long haired boy with mud.

The blonde jumped out from behind his tree and started hitting Caleb with his own mud. The two shouted for the other two to stop, before Caleb pounced Tyler and Pogue pounced Reid. The two were dirty from head to toe, but that didn't stop the two trouble makers from giggling.

"Get off! Your covered in mud!" Tyler said, trying to push his boyfriend away.

Reid pushed Pogue off of him easily, letting the older boy pull him up. Caleb was trying to maul his boyfriend.

Reid pushed Caleb off of Tyler, helping the boy up. They both grinned at their boyfriends and threw one last handful of mud straight in their faces.

"To the dorm!" Reid cried, yanking Tyler in the direction of their dorm room.

"After them!" Caleb cried as they ran after the two.

When they reached the dorm halls, Reid and Tyler ran to the elevator, hopping in it, nearly knocking Aaron Abbot and Ryan Bael to the ground.

"Garwin!"

"Reid hit the button!" Tyler squealed, as Reid smashed the number 6. The doors slammed shut before Caleb and Pogue got to them.

"Was that Caleb and Pogue?" Aaron asked in shock, as Tyler fumbled with his keys.

"Yeah, they slipped in mud." Reid lied, as the doors opened.

They exited slowly, grinning at one another, before they heard the stairwell door slam open. They looked back and saw their boyfriends looking at them, and none of them moved.

"Go!" Reid screamed running to the room.

Tyler slammed the key in and turned, opening the door. He yanked Reid in and slammed the door shut. Dead bolting the door and lining the closet door up with the bedroom door.

They both high fived each other, hearing the poundings coming from the other side. Tyler peeled his clothes off and threw them in the hamper, Reid following his moves. Both of them getting into clean clothes and laying on their beds.

"That was better than the pudding." Tyler said.

"Uh uh. We got to lick them clean after that." Reid said, "I don't want to lick something worms probably fucked in."

Tyler laughed as the pounding finally stopped.

"You know their revenge plan will be bad, right?" Tyler said, as Reid nodded.

"Yeah, but if you pout at them then they won't do it. Make sure you almost cry too. They can't stay mad at you when you get like that." Reid said, smirking as Tyler grinned.

"Oh being the youngest has its perks." Tyler said.

The rest of the day was spent avoiding Caleb and Pogue and watching TV.


	55. Lost

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Reid/Pogue

Caleb groaned when a shrill ringing went off near his ear. His hand hit the surface of the general area it was in, his hand banging into a lot of things, before finally closing on the device.

He pulled it close to his face and saw Reid's name on the caller ID. He looked over at the clock and saw that it read 3 a.m. Caleb rolled his eyes and put the phone back on the charger. Whatever Reid wanted could wait until the morning.

Caleb's eyes drifted shut as the phone started ringing again. He groaned as he picked it up and silenced it. Waiting on it to go to his voicemail, as soon as it did, he put Reid's ringtone as silent.

With that he rolled over and closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open when the phone started ringing a third time. He nearly growled as he picked it up, this time seeing his boyfriend's name on the caller ID.

"Hey Ty, why the hell are you calling so late baby?" Caleb asked sleepily.

"One, it ain't Tyler. Two, why the fuck aren't you answering my phone calls. Three, have you seen Tyler?" Reid asked, as Caleb sat up straight.

"What? I dropped him off at the school when we were done at the library." Caleb said, "He didn't want to spend the night over here because he said you wanted to hang out with him."

"Are you serious?" Reid asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I dropped him off at nine Reid." Caleb said, tiredly.

"He isn't here Caleb. I've been waiting on him all night, and he ain't here! I thought he'd be with you at yours and had forgotten. But his phone was here…"

"Yeah, he told me he'd left it at the dorms to charge. It went dead right after I called him to tell him I was on my way." Caleb said, trying to go back to sleep.

"Caleb! Wake up!" Reid screamed, "Tyler isn't here and it's three-thirty in the morning. You dropped him off at nine o'clock. He hasn't been seen in six hours!"

"Are you sure he isn't just under the covers?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb, I swear to god, I'm going to hit you and soon. Tyler isn't here! I'm worried and I'm his best friend. You're the boyfriend!"

Caleb's eyes finally snapped wide open.

"Shit he's missing. Did you call Pogue?"

"Pogue's been trying to calm me down for the last three hours!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." Caleb said, hanging up.

He got out of bed slowly as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He threw a sweater on over the shirt and put his tennis shoes on, before grabbing his keys. Caleb didn't particularly want to go to the dorms, but Tyler was missing.

Tyler was missing. Where the hell would he of gone? He was excited about spending time with the blonde. The two were supposed to go see a movie and just hang out.

Caleb didn't realize he was speeding until he saw the dorms in view. He parked his car next to Pogue's bike, as he slammed the car door shut. He walked into the dorms and used the elevator to get to the fourth floor.

Reid and Pogue were waiting outside of Reid and Tyler's dorm room, looking up when they saw Caleb.

"We were thinking about checking the pool and the east side of school. You get the west side of school and the courtyard. You find him, you call." Reid said shortly, as Caleb nodded his head slowly.

Not even a friendly hello was in order in Reid's mind it seemed. Then again, if Caleb was in Reid's place, he'd be exactly the same way.

The three set off for different parts of the school. Caleb walked the corridors slowly, as he looked around for Tyler. Caleb yelped when he tripped over something, sending him to the ground. He turned his head to see what he'd tripped on and his heart clenched when he saw Tyler's backpack. Caleb picked it up and called Reid.

"Did you find him?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure he's over here. I just found his backpack." Caleb said.

He heard Reid tell Pogue before saying, "Be there in a minute. Where you at?"

"Outside of our English class."

Reid had hung up after that as Caleb waited impatiently. When he saw them, Reid snatched the backpack from him, checking it.

"It is Ty's. What was he doing outside the English class?" Reid asked, "Where'd you drop him off?"

"Outside the dorms…which is nowhere near here." Caleb said slowly.

"Guys…the only thing I can think of is that someone grabbed him." Pogue said, as the other two looked at him.

"Oh God." Caleb said, as he started running down the hallway, "Tyler!"

Reid and Pogue looked at each other for a split second before running after the oldest.

"Caleb! Don't be so loud!" Reid snapped.

Caleb ran past a door, but stopped and backtracked. He glanced out the door, before looking at Reid, who was staring at him confused.

"Dude, I ain't going out there. It's haunted." Reid said.

"Yeah Cay, no one goes out there. It's creepy." Pogue told the oldest.

"If someone grabbed him, where better to take him than a place people are scared of going. And besides that there's no such things as ghosts." Caleb added, for Reid's benefit.

"People say that about witches too." Reid muttered.

Caleb opened the door and stepped out into the old courtyard. Reid and Pogue stayed at the doorway, looking at the older boy.

"Come on you chickens!" Caleb hissed, as the two finally stepped outside.

Caleb looked around as Reid and Pogue stuck by the door.

"Cay, he ain't out here. Can we go back in?" Pogue asked.

"Tyler?" Caleb called, "Tyler, baby boy, where are you?"

A few moments later a groan was heard.

"Holy shit, it is haunted!" Reid said, hiding behind Pogue.

"Reid, you have powers, you can use on the ghost if it comes near you." Pogue said, smirking.

Reid hit him before looking at Caleb who was following the groan.

The oldest of the three walked over near the overhang and gasped when he saw his boyfriend lying there.

"Oh shit! Tyler!" Caleb said loudly, dropping to his knees.

Tyler's eyes opened as he moaned in pain. He tried to move but let out a cry of pain.

"Shit, baby boy, what happened?" Reid asked, as he and Pogue came up from behind.

The brunette shook his head as he turned away from them. Caleb tried to pick up the boy, who just shook his head again and shied away from Caleb.

"Ty, come on. Let me carry you back to the dorms. We can clean you up." Caleb said, noticing the blood on his boyfriend's clothes.

Tyler nodded after a minute, as Caleb picked him up with an ease that came from having picked up the boy many times before.

The boys hurried back to Tyler and Reid's room, rushing so they wouldn't get caught.


	56. Lost pt 2

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Reid/Pogue, Chase/Tyler

Reid paced the room with Caleb, as Pogue left with Tyler to go to the showers. The two were walking on opposite sides of the dorm room. Reid looking down at the ground, as Caleb looked at the walls.

"I want to know what happened." Reid said, as Caleb sighed.

"I do too Reid, but we can't ask him until he's comfortable." Caleb said.

"I know that Caleb. I just want to know whose ass I get to kick." Reid said, as Caleb looked at him.

"I get the first hit Reid. Boyfriend privilege." Caleb said, "But you can hurt them as bad as you want. I'm sure Pogue will want to help."

"I'll let you guys get a few hits in before I throttle the asshole." Reid said, "Please tell me you saw where he was--"

"I know Reid." Caleb cut him off.

"Did you guys ever--"

"No…we were planning on it. Just on a special occasion. When he was ready." Caleb said, sitting down on Reid's bed.

The blonde stopped pacing and sat next to Caleb, who put his head in his hands.

"He was scared about it. Because I told him it would hurt. And you know Tyler's not a fan of pain." Caleb said, "You have no idea how much I want to kill whoever did it. But we don't know if he was r-erm…violated like that…until we ask him."

"Caleb, I know exactly how you feel. If you've forgotten, I've been best friends with Tyler, since we started teething."

"Some friendship, you both teethed on each other's arms." Caleb said, snorting.

"Hey at the time Tyler's mom used that vanilla lotion, so he always smelled good."

"You're such a freak!" Caleb said, laughing.

"No I'm not!" Reid said, "Pogue is, but I'm not."

"Oh, I didn't need to know that. I really don't need the details of your sex life with Pogue." Caleb said, as Reid snorted.

"There are so many things I could tell you that would make you want to run screaming, it ain't even funny Cay."

"I know. Hence why I don't want to hear it."

Reid smiled as Pogue walked back in. He was drenched with water as he walked over to Tyler's dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweats and a shirt.

"What the hell happened to you?" Reid asked, "It ain't raining inside."

"Ty--Tyler didn't want me to see him, so he threw water at me until I left to get him clothes." Pogue said, as he left again.

The two sat together in companionable silence for a few more minutes before Pogue walked back in with Tyler.

They could see the bruises littering Tyler's face as the brunette sat on his own bed. Pogue sat on Tyler's desk, all three boys looking at him.

"What?" Tyler asked quietly.

"What happened?" Reid asked, "Caleb dropped you off nine, and you never came to the dorm to hang? It's nearly four in the morning Tyler."

"Oh…I guess I didn't notice the ti--"

"Don't give us that Baby Boy, what happened?" Caleb asked, getting off of Reid's bed.

He crossed the room to Tyler's bed, sitting beside the brunette, who flinched a little.

"I--" Tyler stopped talking when Caleb made Tyler look at him.

"Don't lie Tyler, tell us the truth." Caleb said firmly, as Tyler nodded.

"I-Um..when you dropped me off, I was walking towards the elevator. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I thought it was a cat or something. That got locked inside, so I followed it. To let it out, you know?" Tyler asked, "Well I got over to where the old courtyard was, and found out it wasn't a cat."

Tyler sighed as he put his head in his hands, jumping away when Caleb put his hand on his shoulder. The older boy looked at him in surprise before Tyler smiled apologetically.

"It was Chase." Tyler said.

Pogue and Reid both sat up straighter, as Caleb looked at Tyler incredulously.

"He's still alive?"

"Yeah…I mean he beat the hell out of me Cay, I'd say he's pretty alive." Tyler said, "He said he knew about the two of us, and that he was going to make my life a living hell…to get to you."

Caleb's hands clenched into tight fists, as he glanced over at his friends. Pogue and Reid looked downright murderous. The same thoughts running in all of their minds. Who the hell did Chase think he was? Hurting their Baby Boy. Did he think he would get away with it?

That's when Caleb's face drew more somber as he looked at Tyler.

"Did he do anything else?" Caleb asked slowly.

Tyler looked at Caleb in surprise before looking away from his boyfriend. He nodded his head quickly, scooting away from Caleb. The oldest of the boys grabbed him gently and dragged him back over.

"What'd he say?"

"That you wouldn't want damaged goods." Tyler said, "That you wouldn't want to be seen with someone who's tainted."

Caleb gaped at Tyler before hugging the boy.

"And you believed him? Tyler, I love you to death. I'm not with you for sex or anything in that general area. I'm with you because I love you and you're a good person, and you make me laugh." Caleb said, "Chase is a fucking idiot if he thinks that'd make me stop loving you."

Tyler looked up at him, "Really?"

"Really. And I swear, if Chase knows what's good for him, he'd better stay hidden, because I will fucking murder him if and when I see him." Caleb said, "And I have two lovely assistants who will help me."

Reid and Pogue both nodded with an identical grin on their faces. Tyler nodded before hugging Caleb tighter.

"Can you stay here tonight?" Tyler asked, as Caleb nodded.

"Of course." Caleb said.

Reid and Pogue both shared a look before Pogue got in Reid's bed.

"We'll take shifts on staying up." Pogue said, "I'll take first watch and Reid'll take second. Caleb you've got third."

Tyler shook his head.

"He won't try anything so soon." Tyler said, "Everyone just needs to go to bed."

"I ain't chancing it Tyler." Reid said, "You just worry about sleeping. Cos we ain't going to school today. We won't be awake enough to go and actually pay attention."

The brunette finally nodded before laying down. Caleb spooned the brunette, holding him close, as Tyler all but glued himself to Caleb's side.

When the two on Reid's bed were sure the other two were asleep they looked at each other.

"Let's not wake Cay up for a shift. Tyler will freak out." Reid said quietly, as Pogue nodded.

"Lemme get some cards, it's gonna be a long night." Pogue said.

The blonde nodded before staring at the door intently, glancing at the two in Tyler's bed every few seconds. It would indeed be a long night.


	57. Sickness

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

The brunette coughed as he tried to take notes. Ignoring the three sets of eyes that were on him. The boy sniffled as he began to sneeze repeatedly.

"Alright, I'll see you guys next week. Have a good weekend!" their teacher said, as Tyler began to pack up.

The brunette stumbled as he began to cough again. He felt a hand steady him, looking up and seeing Caleb's worried eyes.

"What's up guys?" Tyler asked, his voice hoarse from all his coughing.

"Baby Boy, your sick. Why didn't you tell me this morning?" Reid asked sadly.

"I'm not sick."

"Yeah you are."

"I'm not a child Reid!"

"You are compared to us!" Reid snapped back, as the brunette glared.

"Fu--" Tyler couldn't finish as he began to cough uncontrollably.

Caleb gave Pogue a look, before Tyler was lifted up.

"What the--Pogue let me down!"

"Nope." Pogue said, as they walked towards the dorms.

Tyler finally quieted as he snuggled into Pogue.

"Your warm." Tyler said, as Pogue snickered.

"And your--freezing. Why is he cold?" Pogue asked.

"It's probably because it's oh I don't know winter!" Reid said, as Pogue glared at him.

"Baby Boy, why didn't you wear a coat?"

"Reid burned it on accident…have to replace it." Tyler muttered, as Caleb smacked Reid upside the head.

"Dumbass." Pogue muttered, "Reid, gimme your jacket."

The blonde quickly relinquished his warm jacket, and laid it on Tyler, who snuggled further into Pogue.

"Ok, Reid, go to the lunchroom and get lots of fluids. Pogue go to the corner store and buy some medicine." Caleb said, taking Tyler from Pogue, who nodded.

They both went in different directions as Caleb walked into the dorms. He adjusted as he went up the stairs. When he finally got to Reid and Tyler's room, he realized he needed the key to their dorm.

"Hey Ty, where's your key?"

The younger boy shivered as the jacket dropped. He held a silver key in his shaky hands. Caleb took it as he pushed the key in and turned. Caleb kicked the door open more as he walked in, he laid Tyler down on Reid's bed, then turned and shut the door.

He got Tyler out of his uniform and finished redressing the boy when Reid and Pogue came in.

"Jeez, even sick Caleb can't wait to get your clothes off baby." Pogue said, smirking as Caleb glared.

"He needs to be comfy. And Reid, we're using your bed because the comforter is heavier than his." Caleb said, "Hand me a water and some Tylenol."

The two did as Caleb asked, one handing over a bottle of Tylenol and the other handing him a bottle of water. Reid moved and helped Tyler sit up. He sat behind the younger boy, as Pogue went to the other side of the bed. They helped the boy take the medicine, before making him drink some cough syrup. Tyler laid back against Reid, snuggling into the boy.

Caleb and Pogue kicked their shoes off and laid down on either side of Tyler, helping the boy stay warm. They shifted Tyler to lie on top of Reid, so the blonde could also lay down.

"God, this is taking me back." Reid said quietly, as the others nodded.

"None of us ever get sick anymore. I think the last time one of us was sick was you Reid, and we were ten." Caleb said.

"And we basically did the same thing." Pogue said.

"We never get to do this anymore because you and Ty live in the dorms." Caleb said, pouting a bit, "I've missed being able to hold you guys."

"God this is getting too sentimental!" Reid groaned.

"Oh shut up, you know you love us." Pogue said, as Reid nodded.

"If you guys don't let me sleep, you'll have nothing to love on us with." Tyler grumbled as the sons slowly hushed.

Tyler fell asleep a few moments later, the others following him quickly.


	58. Unrequited

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Tyler

The brunette watched as Reid started talking to another girl. Tyler sighed loudly, causing Caleb to look at him. He followed the younger boy's gaze and nearly screamed in frustration.

"Hey Ty, I'll go get us more coke ok?" Caleb said, seeing the brunette nod.

Caleb sighed as he went to the bar, signaling Nicky for a refill. He looked at Tyler then at Reid, anger making his blood run like ice. He felt horrible for Tyler. He knew the two had been dating for months, but Reid still slept with females to keep up the façade he was straight.

Fucking womanizer, was what Caleb thought.

A grin appeared on Caleb's face as he grabbed the drinks from Nicky. He went back to the table, setting them down before grabbing Tyler's hand.

"Come on Baby Boy." Caleb said, as Tyler gave him a confused look.

"Dance with me." Caleb said, pulling Tyler up and to him, "Reid'll get jealous."

Tyler smiled at Caleb for the first time that night.

"He's going to be pissed."

"Well if he can sleep around with chicks, then why can't you sleep around with dude?"

The smile widened before Tyler said, "It _is_ a double standard."

"Exactly." Caleb said, pulling Tyler towards the dance floor.

Before they even hit the dance floor, they both knew Reid was staring at them. Caleb pulled Tyler against his body as they started to sway, Tyler's arms automatically going around his neck.

Caleb saw Pogue grinning at the both of them. The biker knew what they were doing, and also knew it was working. Reid looked pissed off for lack of better words.

When Tyler grinded against Caleb, the older boy couldn't help the gasp that fell from his lips. Seeing Reid's eyes flash danger at him.

The blonde talking to Reid finally smacked his arm, probably asking if he was even paying attention. Caleb heard Tyler laugh in his ear, the older boy laughing as well.

"Thanks Cay." Tyler said softly.

"It's no problem Ty. He needs to understand how you feel like every _single_ night." Caleb said, "And I think he's had enough."

Reid had gotten up from his table, and had made his way through the flood of people.

"Hey _Caleb_, can I cut in?" Reid asked, not even waiting for an answer before he yanked Tyler to him.

The younger boy made a sound of pain, before Reid pulled him like a second skin to himself. Caleb left the dance floor, sitting next to Pogue, who pat his shoulder.

"You're a good guy Cay."

Caleb frowned as he looked at the floor.

"Then why don't I ever get the guy?" Caleb asked sadly, feeling Pogue pat his back again.


	59. Camp

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Caleb and Tyler both grumbled as Reid and Pogue set up a tent.

"Why did we have to come on this trip?" Tyler asked, "Cay and I were fine with going to an art exhibit."

The black haired boy nodded, seeing their boyfriends turn to them. They gave Caleb and Tyler a look of disbelief before pulling them up.

"Fresh air is good for the soul." Reid said, smiling, "Plus when it gets dark we'll be able to see all the stars."

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"And rock climbing?"

Pogue smirked as Caleb's eyes widened.

"I did _not_ sign up for rock climbing assholes." Caleb said sourly.

"You also didn't sign up for camping, but guess what dear, you're here." Reid said smugly.

Tyler groaned as he leaned on Caleb. The older boy put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"We could make a run for it when they ask us to get water." Caleb whispered in Tyler's ear.

The brunette grinned and nodded his head.

"Hey guys, we'll go get some water to cook with." Caleb said, as he stood up.

Tyler stood with him, as their boyfriends turned to look at them.

"Tyler gimme the keys." Pogue said, snapping his fingers.

"Fuck you, it's his car." Caleb snapped.

"Baby Boy." Reid said, smiling at the brunette widely.

The blonde shimmied up to Tyler, caressing the boys face.

"Don't give in Ty." Caleb said, as the brunette stepped back from Reid.

"Run!" Tyler said, as he made a break to the Hummer.

Caleb ran after Tyler as they dunked under branches. They could hear Reid and Pogue following them. Tyler nearly ran into the driver's side as he opened it and jumped in. Caleb ran to the other side jumping in the passenger's side. The brunette hitting the lock button, efficiently locking the car.

Caleb's eyes flashed to black, as they watched Reid and Pogue fall on their butts as if they'd run into a wall.

The two high fived one another, before Tyler put the key in the ignition. He turned the key, hearing the engine try to turn over. He looked at Caleb in surprise before looking at Pogue who was holding two spark plugs. Their eyes widened as they glared at the boy.

Tyler sighed as he hit the steering wheel.

"Almost Ty." Caleb said, sighing, "Come on, better make the best out of this."

"How? None of us can cook, and Reid honestly expects us to rock climb, when the last time we went rock climbing he let me fall!" Tyler said, screaming the last part.

Reid smiled at Tyler apologetically as the brunette groaned.

"This fucking sucks and I hate all of you." Tyler said, unlocking the doors.

Caleb dropped the shield as they followed their boyfriends back to their camp site. The oldest and youngest both grumbling obscenities about the two in front of them.

Last camping trip ever.


	60. Revenge

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Reid had done it this time.

It was the only thing anyone in Spenser could think as they watched Tyler storm past the blonde and over to where Caleb and Pogue sat. Reid gawked at Tyler's back as the boy sat down next to the other two. A grin came to Caleb's face as Tyler whispered something in his ear.

The class period seemed to go by way too fast for Reid's liking as the bell finally rang to signal the end of the day. Tyler stood up with Caleb as they passed Reid who was shoving his things in his bag. Pogue waited on the blonde, smiling apologetically.

"What the hell is his problem?"

"Reid, you screwed someone on his bed. I'd be pissed off too." Pogue said, as Reid snorted.

"Is that what he's mad about? I'll just replace the mattress."

Pogue rolled his eyes as they trailed after their brothers. It had been decided that they would hang out in Tyler and Reid's dorm tonight. The two seemed to have already headed over to said dorm.

"I mean honestly, it's not like I meant to. It was just the first thing that we hit."

"Don't say that shit to me, say it to Tyler." Pogue said, smirking as they reached the dorms.

"They could have at least waited on us, I mean honestly, Caleb's all about doing shit together and then he leaves us to trail behind him and Baby Boy." Reid said, as they entered the dorms.

They walked up the stairs to the fourth floor where Reid and Tyler's room was, Pogue trailing behind the blonde, who was still ranting.

"You know Tyler's one for revenge right?"

"Oh yeah, and who is he going to talk into fucking him?"

"Someone who's wanted to fuck him for a long time apparently." Pogue muttered.

"What was that?" Reid asked, turning to look at the older boy.

"Nothing, I said we should get going." Pogue said, as they reached the door.

Reid rolled his eyes as he opened the door. He pushed it open and walked in, stopping in shock when he saw Tyler and Caleb.

Tyler and Caleb in _his_ bed. Tyler and Caleb _making out_ heavily on his bed. He couldn't see Caleb's hand and Tyler was moaning.

"What the fuck is this?" Reid exclaimed.

Caleb broke off from the kiss, and started to bite and suck down Tyler's neck, who looked at Reid with a grin.

"You ruin mine, I ruin yours." Tyler said, before letting out a loud moan when Caleb bit down on his neck.

"B-But with Caleb? Of all fucking people you chose Caleb?"

"Either that or Aaron, but I fi-figured why not get a boyfriend out of it as well." Tyler said, yanking Caleb up for another kiss.

Reid shook his head in disbelief before grabbing Pogue and dragging him out of the room.

Two could play this game.


	61. Sunrise

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler

Tyler woke up to someone shaking him hard, his blue eyes opening to see nothing at first. A shape slowly came into focus, finally becoming Pogue.

"Pogue, what're you doing here?" Tyler asked sleepily, "It's six in the morning on a Saturday."

The long haired boy smiled as he made Tyler sit up.

"Come on, I'm taking you out."

"Now?" Tyler asked, "Most people are asleep. Like Reid, see Reid, I was like Reid until two minutes ago."

"Yeah but Reid isn't my boyfriend. Now come on! Everything's already set."

Tyler slid out of bed, grabbing the clothes Pogue handed out to him.

"It's still kind've cold so…"

Tyler nodded as he slowly got dressed. Pogue pulling him out the door. Tyler stumbled as they reached Pogue's bike. Tyler yawned loudly as Pogue helped him into the helmet. He slid the visor down as Pogue got his own helmet on. Tyler slid on behind his boyfriend, gripping the boy as Pogue sped out of the parking lot.

Tyler fell asleep sometime between when they left and when they arrived at their destination.

"Come on Ty, wake up." Pogue said, taking the boys helmet off.

The brunette grumbled before opening his eyes. It was pitch black to Tyler's eyes. He let his boyfriend lead him to the grassy edge of Marblehead.

"If your going to push me off, can you wait until I fall asleep again?" Tyler asked, as Pogue laughed.

He helped Tyler sit down before he sat next to the brunette.

"Pogue, what's the point of this?" Tyler asked.

"I remembered you telling me on our first date that you'd never seen a sunrise. You'd only ever seen sunsets." Pogue said, "So I thought about it all last night and decided that you should see one. So I found out when it was, woke up an hour early and came and got you."

Tyler blinked at him, tiredness completely forgotten.

"Pogue…."

"I know it's corny and stupid, but I figured everyone should see at least one sunrise in their life." Pogue said.

"Who showed you yours?"

"My mother, I'd been sick half the night, and we stayed up and watched it." Pogue told him, "It was beautiful."

Tyler smiled at Pogue, kissing the boy softly.

"I wish you'd thought more on it. It's fucking cold." Tyler said, as Pogue stuck his tongue out.

"It was more like a whim than anything."

Tyler grinned at him before rolling his eyes. Pogue opened his mouth before shutting it as the beginning rays of light hit the water beneath them. Pogue put his arm around Tyler's shoulders, pulling the younger boy closer.

Tyler put his head on Pogue's shoulder, looking at the sun hit the water.

"It's beautiful." Tyler commented, kissing the boy's cheek, "Thanks for wak--"

Tyler was cut off by his phone ringing incessantly. The boy flipped it open before he moved his phone away from his ear.

Pogue laughed when he heard Reid's voice asking where Tyler was. Pogue took the phone and tossed it down into the water.

"Pogue! You could've just shut it!"

"I'll buy you a new one." Pogue said, kissing the brunette.

Tyler squeaked when Pogue pushed him down, kissing him harder, sunrise forgotten.


	62. Voyeur

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Pogue/Reid

The son's of Ipswich learned at the age of fifteen that when Tyler was drunk he did strange things. The first time the brunette had gotten drunk he'd given Reid a lap dance. Not that the blonde complained. The second time and the last time they'd seen Tyler drunk the brunette had ended up making out with Pogue for half an hour.

Tonight was completely different. Reid had suggested a boy's night. Caleb didn't think alcohol would be involved until Reid and Pogue had shown up with two twelve packs. How they'd gotten the twelve packs he didn't know, and he wouldn't ask.

As for right now, Reid and Pogue were on the couch on the other side of the living room, lazily making out, and drinks forgotten. Tyler was on his fifth drink, his hips swaying to the music that was playing. Caleb was openly staring at Tyler's ass, thinking of the many things he could do to said ass. The brunette took his shirt off, looking at Caleb with a glint of mischief.

"Cay, why is it always so hot in your house?" Tyler slurred.

"Mom hates the cold."

The reply was simple, but the huskiness in Caleb's voice totally screwed him over.

Tyler smirked in a way that made Caleb nearly shiver. The brunette walked over to Caleb and straddled the oldest son. He set his drink down clumsily, making sure it didn't tip over.

"Hey Caleb." Tyler said, as Caleb smiled.

"Hey Tyler."

"You're really hot." Tyler said, before kissing the older boy.

Caleb's hands went to Tyler's hips as the younger boy's tongue prodded at his lips. His mouth opened as Tyler moaned, his hips shifting against Caleb's. The two shifted a little more before Caleb had had enough and picked the boy up. He laid them down on the floor, kissing Tyler harder. Their teeth crashed against each other, as their tongue's both fought for dominance.

Tyler finally let Caleb win, as the older boy broke the kiss. He kissed down Tyler's jaw, who moaned wantonly, his back arching into Caleb. The older boy laughed as he bit down on Tyler's neck, feeling the boy buck underneath him, panting in his ear as Caleb went further down. His hands grabbing Tyler's wrists and pinning them down over his head.

The two hadn't even noticed their two friends stopping and looking at them.

Caleb bit down hard on Tyler's shoulder, hearing the boy moan before the wrists left his hands. Tyler rolled them over, a grin on his lips as he started to nibble on Caleb's neck. The boy panted as his hands grabbed Tyler's ass. The brunette smirked at Caleb before sucking on his pressure point. Caleb arched into Tyler, who just snickered.

The brunette's hands ghosted over Caleb's pants, hearing the older boy moan in want, before Tyler sat up.

"Don't tease Ty. I don't like it." Caleb said, rolling them over again.

The younger boy smirked up at Caleb, before the two finally noticed Reid and Pogue, Reid having growled at them, and both watching with interest.

"Fuckin voyeurs." Tyler said, grinning, "Hey Cay, wanna finish this in your room?"

The oldest of the four smirked at Tyler, before picking him up. Reid and Pogue gaped at the spot where they had been, before Pogue pushed Reid off the couch.


	63. Cooking

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"What's tsp mean?" Reid asked, looking at the cookbook with a raised brow.

Tyler glanced at him from his spot next to where the mixer was. The Son's were at Caleb's, and they were attempting to cook. Evelyn was out of town, so they decided they could try to cook for once.

"Tablespoon?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Reid said, grabbing the 1 tablespoon and adding three to the mashed potatoes.

"Hey guys what's TBsp mean?" Pogue asked, as Tyler looked at him.

"Teaspoon?"

"Then why is there a B?" Caleb asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Tyler said, "You're the one that took Home Ec Cay."

"Um, I dropped out of it the third day."

"Potatoes are done!" Reid said, as Pogue held up the chicken patties.

"What did you need a teaspoon for?" Caleb asked.

"I just wanted to know." Pogue said, as he set the patties down.

Reid put the potatoes next to them, as Tyler set down their smoothies. Caleb grinned as he put green peas down.

"Cooking isn't that hard." Caleb said, as they sat down.

Once they had served themselves, they started talking about how easy it was to cook, and why their mothers had always complained.

Reid took a bite of the potatoes and started gagging as he spit it out.

"What the hell Reid?" Tyler asked.

"Don't eat the potatoes, that shit is nasty!" Reid said, "Too much salt….but I put in the right amount."

Tyler took a lick from his fork and cringed at how salty it was.

Caleb snickered before taking a bite out of the chicken patty, spitting it out as soon as it entered his mouth.

"Pogue! The patties are still cold!" Caleb said, "As in still frozen! Did you even turn the oven on?"

"I was supposed to?"

Tyler slammed his head on the table, as Reid took a bite out of the peas. He stuck his tongue out and glared at Caleb.

"The peas are still hard. The three of us, really suck at cooking." Reid said, taking a sip of his smoothie.

He made a pleased sound when he found that the smoothie wouldn't kill him. The others following suit and drinking their own.

"I guess I'll go order pizza." Caleb said, standing up.

"You do that. Remember, cheese for Baby Boy, and everything except anchovies for us." Reid said, as Caleb looked at him.

"Reid, I think if I can remember every medicine the three of you are allergic to, I think I can remember how you like your pizza." Caleb told him, making the blonde grin.

"Just checking, we love you Caleb and your noncooking ways." Reid said.

"You messed up part of dinner too asshole." Caleb said.

"The only one that didn't screw up part of it was Tyler." Pogue said, hugging the boy, "It got the nasty taste of that disgusting food out of our mouths."

Tyler smiled at them before standing up, "I'm going to wait on you guys in Cay's room."

Pogue and Reid's eyes widened at the implication that was in Tyler's voice. Caleb even staring at the younger boy in shock as he walked past him.

"Cay, call the pizza and meet us in your room." Reid said, picking his smoothie up and rushing after Tyler.

Pogue nodded his head before running after the other two. Caleb rolled his eyes as he quickly ordered the pizza, ordering cheese, everything, and cinnasticks before shutting his phone and heading upstairs.


	64. Hip

Pairings: Caleb/Reid/Tyler

The blonde paced as he finally took a shot. The ball sinking into the pocket with a silent 'chink'. Caleb smiled as he watched Reid and Tyler. When Reid finally missed a shot, the blonde would help Tyler with a shot. He would put his hands on Tyler's hips and then slowly slide his hands down Tyler's arms, ignoring the shiver that overcame Tyler's body.

He loved to watch his two lovers like this, completely relaxed and safe. Tyler glanced over at Caleb, smiling at his lover.

Reid looked over at Caleb as well, grinning. He saw Reid whisper something to Tyler who shuddered. The brunette nodded before sinking in the final ball; Reid grabbing Aaron's money from the table as they walked over to Caleb.

Tyler sat on the table in front of Caleb, as Reid went to stand behind the chair, massaging Caleb's shoulders.

"Hey Cay, how would you like to spend one hell of a night with us?"

"Don't I always?" Caleb said, smiling.

"This is going to be different lover." Reid whispered, "We're going to explore a few kinks that were brought to my attention."

Caleb shuddered when Tyler slid from the table and into his lap, an innocent smile gracing the younger boy's face.

"And what's that?"

"Well first off, we're hungry, so we thought we'd get some Chinese on the way to your place. And before you ask, your mother isn't there, and if we go to the dorms…someone might think we're dying. And that'd cause a fuss." Reid said, "But after we eat, the festivities will begin."

Tyler shifted in Caleb's lap, blinking up at the older boy with a hint of naivety.

"Like what?"

"Well I read about something called double penetration. So Tyler and I thought why not try that out. Both me and you taking Baby Boy at the same time, while he's panting and whining and scratching at us for more. Moving against us wantonly as we both thrust into him, jerking him off until he cums, and then after we cum, I'll lick it all up like a good boy." Reid whispered in Caleb's ear.

The older boy let out a soft moan as Tyler's smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"And as soon as he's done with that, we'll start over with something else." Tyler said, leaning to Caleb's ear, "Something naughtier but at the same time will be so amusing to watch."

Tyler nipped at Caleb's ear, looking up and smiling at Reid.

"So you want in?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, fuck yes." Caleb growled, grabbing Tyler, trying to kiss the brunette who slid away, laughing.

"Ah ah ah, we have to eat and then we can play." Tyler said, smirking.

Reid smirked as well as they walked outside, Caleb trailing behind them quickly.

"I'm driving Baby Boy, I think Caleb wants to eat you." Reid said, as Tyler slid into the backseat of the Hummer.

Caleb nearly lunged at the brunette, efficiently knocking him down on the seats. Tyler squeaked as Reid snickered, getting in the driver's seat. The blonde was happy that he wasn't the one getting pounced for once.

"What ya'll want from the Chinese place?" Reid asked, hearing two moans in response, "Teriyaki chicken and fried rice it is."

Reid grinned as he drove off, knowing his night was just beginning.


	65. Overuse

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"Why do you always have to use?" Caleb snapped, as Reid rolled his eyes.

The blonde grabbed Tyler's arm as they walked down the back alley of Nicky's. Caleb and Pogue followed them, Caleb's eyes flashing a warning.

"Let go Reid, your hurting me." Tyler complained, as they reached the Hummer. The blonde finally let Tyler go, the boy rubbing his arm.

"We aren't finished here." Caleb said, pushing Reid against the Hummer, "I tell you repeatedly not to Use, and you blatantly ignore me."

The blonde pushed Caleb away, glaring at the older boy.

"Yeah I do, because you're not my father Caleb. You--"

"I'm the leader of this Coven--"

"Unofficial."

"No, official. The oldest is the leader, it's been that way for generations Reid. Now get your head out of you're a--"

"It isn't up my ass!"

"If your head wasn't up ass then you would've noticed you hurt your boyfriend you fucking asshole." Caleb snapped.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I let go of him as soon as he told me I was hurting him?"

"Caleb shut up." Tyler snapped.

"No! He doesn't even remember." Caleb snarled, "If he doesn't remember then he's Using too much."

"I don't remember what?" Reid asked, as Pogue gave their leader a confused look.

He was obviously out of the loop as well.

"You fucking threw Tyler into a wall three days ago Reid. He has a bruise on his back from the force of it." Caleb said, pushing the blonde into the car more.

"What? He doesn't--"

"Yeah he does. You haven't seen his back in a few days because of that one reason." Caleb snapped, "Because Tyler didn't want to tell you he's scared for you and of you. Because you fucking lost it and Used on him when he asked you to stop Using."

Pogue's eyes widened as he looked at Tyler, who was making sure not to look at his Brother's.

"I'd never hurt Ty--"

"Well you did! Now what are you going to do now that you know that the power is making you abuse your lover? Or are you just going to ignore that like you do me?" Caleb asked, as Pogue pulled him back.

Reid looked at Caleb and then at Tyler, who was avoiding his eyes.

"Baby Boy, why didn't you tell me?" Reid asked, as Tyler shrugged.

"Would you have stopped?" Tyler asked, looking up, "The bad thing is that wasn't the first time Reid. You've done that half a dozen times before."

"I don't re--"

"Because you Use too much."

"Is that why you sometimes flinch away from me?" Reid asked.

Tyler didn't do anything for a second before he nodded his head.

"Why haven't you left me?" Reid asked, as he heard Caleb say, "That's what I want to know."

"Because I love you and I couldn't even if I wanted to." Tyler said.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to help you get better. I don't want you to die Reid!"

The blonde looked at him for a moment before looking at Caleb.

"Only I would get to find out I abuse my boyfriend through you." Reid said sighing, "Fine I'll try to stop."

A relieved smile appeared on Caleb and Tyler's faces, as Pogue was silently thanking whoever was listening.

"We'll help." Tyler said, "We'll stop Using around you, make it less tempting."

Caleb and Pogue nodded as Reid sighed again. Tyler came around to the driver's side and hugged Reid.

"I'm doing this for you Tyler. Not Caleb or Pogue, but you." Reid said, as Tyler kissed him.

"I know, and it's for your own good." Tyler whispered against the blonde's lips.

Caleb and Pogue slowly left the two who were in the midst of deciding whether to go back into Nicky's or to go to the dorms.

They decided on heading back to the dorms.


	66. Overuse Pt 2

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Overuse_

When the boys got back to the dorm, it was near nine o'clock. All Tyler wanted to do was go to sleep. Reid had different plans.

"Why didn't you tell me I Used on you?" Reid asked, as the brunette looked at him.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Baby Boy it is a big deal. Can't you see that? I'm your boyfriend, I'm not supposed to hurt you!"

"I knew it wasn't you though. It doesn't count if you don't even remember it."

"Yes it does!" Reid said, grabbing Tyler by his arms, "I could have really hurt you Tyler. More than just a few bruises."

Tyler just shrugged and pulled himself away from Reid.

"Tell me about the other times." It wasn't a question, it was more of an order.

Tyler sighed as he plopped down on Reid's bed.

"The first time was a few months ago. We were fighting because you wanted to keep seeing girls while we were dating. I didn't want you to, and you got really mad at me. I noticed your eyes were black so I tried to stop the fight, but you didn't want to. The next thing I remember after that is waking up in the nurse's office with Caleb hovering over me. He told me he'd been worried because I hadn't shown up to classes, and when he checked the dorm I was unconscious. After seeing a dent in the closet door, he guessed someone had attacked me."

"I-I think I remember that because you didn't come near me for a week."

"You also stopped seeing girls." Tyler reminded him, "The second time was a few weeks after that. You were mad at me because I hung out with Caleb until ten. I tried to explain to you what we were doing and you completely lost it. That was the first time you actually hit me without Using. But your eyes were black while you did it, but when I tried to leave you threw me into an open door. I cracked a rib, and again I called Caleb, because for the first time since we've been friends I was scared of you."

Tyler sighed before saying, "I told Caleb I'd been mugged. I didn't want him to know."

"Then how'd he find out?"

"The third time was because you wanted to have sex, and I was still sore from where you'd thrown me. So I said no, and told you to keep it in your pants for once. Your eyes went black and I swear I thought I was going to die because you held me down with the power, and it was suffocating me. You hit me in the face and said it didn't matter what I wanted. I was crying by then and yelling at you to cut it out." Tyler said, "Caleb was coming over to ask if we wanted to go to Nicky's. He walked in on it, and sent you into the wall. I've never seen Caleb that mad Reid. He wanted to kill you, I know that now. I went with him to his place and I told him everything."

Reid gaped at Tyler before sitting next to his boyfriend.

"You should've left me Ty. I nearly raped you."

"No you didn't!" Tyler said, "You can't rape the willing."

"But you said no." Reid said, "It's the same thing Ty!"

"No it's not!" Tyler snapped, tears coming from his eyes, "I've never objected before, and the only reason I didn't want to was because I was hurt."

"Baby Boy it doesn't matter." Reid said, as Tyler shook his head.

"But it wasn't you, it was the power. Whenever it takes over one of us like that it's not us doing it!"

"Why are you trying defend me?"

"Because it wasn't you damnit! It was the power, and you can't even remember that, so that means it definitely wasn't you…and…"

"No Ty, it doesn't matter if the power was involved." Reid said, "I still hurt you…a lot. I'm supposed to love you, not hit you."

"But I didn't care, because I love you Reid." Tyler said, "And you said you'd try to stop using. And I found out what triggers it anyways."

"What?"

"When you get really mad. So I just don't need to get you mad."

"You shouldn't have to do that, see Ty, that's the problem."

Tyler looked at Reid for the first time since they'd entered the room.

"It's not a problem! I love you and I didn't want to leave you. After everything that's happened, with Chase and Wesley…and just all of it, you're the only thing that's keeping me sane!"

Reid stopped the sentence that wanted to escape as he looked at Tyler.

"But I'm just like them."

"No you aren't. You don't purposely hurt people. You don't kill people…or even try to. That's the difference Reid. That's why I'm still with you, is because you don't do those things. Even when the power has you, you don't try to kill people."

The brunette hugged Reid, who just sat their in shock.

"Please don't leave me." Tyler said, crying.

"I-I won't." Reid said, "But _I_ have got to get all of this sorted out. I don't want to hurt you again Tyler."

"I don't want to be hurt again either…and I can help you…so can Caleb." Tyler said, looking at the blonde who only nodded.

"Ok, let's get some sleep okay Baby Boy?"

Tyler nodded as he slipped his shoes off. Reid started undressing himself and as they crawled under the covers, Reid thought he might be able to fight the addiction.


	67. Drift

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Alright, are you guys buckled?" Reid asked, as he climbed in the driver's seat of his Pontiac.

Tyler looked over at Reid, nodding his head. Caleb and Pogue both nodded as well.

"You do know what you're doing right?" Caleb asked.

Reid had invited them to go drifting. And although Caleb never liked it when Reid drove, unless there were cops behind him, the idea of drifting intrigued the older boy. Tyler had always said that drifting with Reid was an experience, and the brunette would know because Reid nearly always took Tyler with him.

Reid rolled his eyes as he put the car in reverse, speeding backwards out of the school parking lot. They sped past Aaron Abbot and his friends who only gaped as Reid jerked the wheel to the left, the car spinning around as Reid shifted into first gear, speeding and shifting into second gear swiftly.

Tyler grinned as Reid shifted into third. The blonde smirking at all three of the boys in the car, as he continued to speed up. When they reached the ramp to enter the interstate, Reid pushed the clutch in, and pulled his emergency brake up, releasing the clutch and counter steering as they drifted up the ramp and onto the interstate.

Caleb and Pogue grabbed the car handles tightly, as they went sharply to the right. Tyler was sitting normally with a grin on his face, Caleb looking at the brunette in disbelief. Why wasn't he holding one of the handlebars?

Reid put the emergency brake down as he sped down the interstate. He grinned at the older boys in the backseat.

"You boys ok back there?" Reid asked smugly.

"Fine." Pogue answered as Caleb nodded.

Reid pulled the brake up again as they drifted off the interstate and into Hamilton. Reid smirked as he released the brake, slowing down as they reached a stop light.

"You know this is really bad for your tires right?" Caleb asked.

"So? I can replace my tires."

"How often do you do this Reid?"

"Twice a week." Reid said, revving his engine, as he grinned at the girl in the next car.

"Reid, no racing." Tyler said, as Reid revved the car again.

"Come on Ty, it's been weeks since I last raced."

Tyler rolled his eyes before nodding. When the light turned green both cars sped off. Reid shifting into second, and smiling at the girl who was holding her own.

"He shifts, you lose." Tyler said, smirking as Reid shifted and sped past the girl, getting into her lane.

Caleb and Pogue turned in their seats, seeing the girl in the car behind them speeding up.

"Um…she's about to hit your ass." Pogue said, as Reid sped around a corner, the girl following him.

"Hmm…they've never done that before." Reid said thoughtfully, as Tyler laughed.

"I think we have a sore loser."

Reid looked at Tyler with a grin, before faking a turn to the right and instead going left. The girl went right making the two in the back laugh hysterically.

"Having fun?" Reid asked, seeing two nods.

"So here's a question, why do you only take Tyler with you?" Caleb asked.

Reid shrugged as he grinned at the brunette.

"He won't yell at me to slow down. I figured you two might…well….you Caleb moreso than Pogue." Reid said, "But now I know better. I know, bad boyfriend and all that."

Caleb grinned at the blonde who stopped in front of a gas station.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you guys want something?" Reid asked, receiving their orders.

Tyler unbuckled and turned to backwards.

"How in the fuck do you manage to go with him every time he drifts? I thought he was going to hit the ramp!" Pogue asked, making Tyler laugh.

"The first time I was like 'never again!' After a while though I liked the adrenaline rush. Plus Reid's too good to hit the ramp. You have to trust him."

"Even then he'd probably Use to make sure we didn't get hurt." Caleb said, as both boys looked at him.

"You'd let him?"

"If it came down to us dying or not, yeah I would." Caleb told them.

Tyler smiled as he faced the front and putting the buckle back in, as Reid slid in the car.

"How about we go get some movies and food and have a quiet night in at my place?" Reid asked, seeing three nods.

The blonde nodded before speeding off back towards the interstate.


	68. Lost and Found

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Reid threw a marshmallow at Pogue's mouth, the biker moving to try to catch it in his mouth. Caleb laughed when it hit the boy's nose and fell to the floor.

"Your aiming abilities suck guys." Caleb said, eating some popcorn.

"Where the hell is Tyler is what I wanna know." Reid said, as Caleb shook his head.

"He said he'd be late because of his homework. He had to get some books at the library to help him out."

"Caleb, when he says late he usually means ten minutes, not two hours." Pogue said, as Reid nodded.

Caleb sighed before he picked up his phone, turning down the music as he hit Tyler's speed dial.

The phone rang relentlessly until Tyler's voicemail picked up. Caleb snapped his phone shut as he looked at Reid and Pogue. He flipped his phone back open calling Tyler's house.

"Hello, Simms residence, this is Rosalind."

"Hey Mrs. Simms it's Caleb. Is Tyler there by any chance?"

"Caleb, it's good to hear from you, and I haven't seen Tyler since he came home two weeks ago. Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to see if he wanted to hang out." Caleb said, "It was nice speaking with you Mrs. Simms, I'll see you later."

"Tell your mother I said hello Caleb." Mrs. Simms said.

"I will, bye." Caleb said, hearing the older woman say bye before hanging up.

"He's not at home?" Reid asked, as Caleb shook his head.

"He didn't answer his phone either." Caleb said, seeing the worry growing in the other boys eyes.

"Ty always answers his phone." Reid said, "It doesn't matter where he is he always answers it Cay."

"Calm down Reid." Caleb said, "Look we'll go look around for a bit. It's probably nothing."

The other two boys nodded before they stood up, putting their jackets on. Caleb grabbed the keys to his mustang as they walked down the stairs.

"Where are you boys heading to?" Evelyn asked them, as they stopped.

"Just going for a joyride." Caleb said, it was partially the truth.

Evelyn looked at each of them before nodding. Caleb walked out of the door, knowing his lovers were trailing behind him.

They got into the mustang, Caleb not waiting on them to buckle before shooting down the driveway. The gates opening before he even reached them.

"Where should we check?" Caleb asked.

"Let's check out the dorms and then the town." Reid said.

Caleb nodded as he turned left, heading to the school. In order to make time go a little faster, Reid turned on the radio.

Caleb sighed as they looked around the dorms for any sign of Tyler. His car wasn't in the parking lot either. As they got back in, Caleb closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. They were probably worrying over nothing. When they were halfway back to town, Caleb turned the music off.

"Try his phone again." Caleb said, as Reid pulled his phone out.

Reid dialed the number, before putting it to his ear. He was looking out the car window before jumping, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Ty?" Reid asked, hearing a snicker.

Caleb glanced at Reid as the blonde put the phone on speaker.

"Tyler?" Reid asked again.

"Guess again Garwin."

Caleb stopped the car, looking at Reid and then at Pogue.

That was Aaron Abbot's voice.

"What the fuck are you doing with Tyler's phone Aaron?" Pogue asked loudly.

They heard the school bully chuckle before Reid growled.

"Answer the question Abbot."

It wasn't a request it was a demand.

"Little Tyler ran into us, so we decided to have a little fun." Aaron said, as Caleb floored the gas, his tires squealing at the sudden movement.

"I swear to God Aaron if you've touched him, I will fucking kill you." Reid sneered.

"And if he doesn't we will." Pogue said.

"Whatever fags." Aaron said, as they heard a dial tone.

"We don't even know where they are Cay." Reid said, "So where are you heading?"

"The library. That's where Ty was supposed to be." Caleb said, as he took a sharp right.

Reid grabbed the handle of the car door as Caleb sped up.

"Caleb, slow down, you might hit someone!" Pogue yelled from the backseat.

Caleb didn't listen to him, as he suddenly stopped outside of the library. Tyler's Hummer was in plain sight as Caleb jumped out of the mustang.

Reid and Pogue quickly following as they rushed up the steps of the library. Caleb tried to open the doors, finding them locked. He looked around as his eyes flashed black. The door slowly opening as Caleb walked in.

Reid's eyes flashed in case of security camera's, turning them off, and the alarms.

"Tyler?" Caleb called, as they walked further into the library.

Pogue walked over to a table seeing Tyler's backpack and his phone. He pushed a button on his phone, using the light to see. The others quickly followed as they came over.

"Guys!" Pogue said, picking up the objects.

"So they are in here." Reid said, "Which means they can't have gone far."

Caleb nodded as he went down the aisles of books trying to find his youngest lover. Fear clawing into him and ripping him apart.

"I'll check the second floor!" Reid said, as Pogue called that he would check the third.

Caleb continued to walk down the aisles, keeping an eye out for brown hair. He continued to push a button on his phone, looking and getting more scared as he walked down another aisle.

"Tyler! Can you hear me Baby Boy?" Caleb called, as he walked to the other end of the library.

He looked around the kids section not seeing a soul. His eyes widened for a moment before he thought of something. He called Reid, hearing the obnoxious ringtone from where he was.

"You find him?" Reid asked.

"No, but you know those rooms where you can tutor students?" Caleb asked, hearing Reid give an affirmative, "We need to check there."

"Okay, I'll tell Pogue and we'll be there in a second. Go on without us." Reid said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a minute." Caleb said, hanging up.

The boy walked to the other end of the library again, opening the first room, and seeing no one. As he opened the second and saw nothing he thought maybe he'd been wrong.

"Cay, find him yet?" Reid called out to him, as he and Pogue rushed over.

"Not yet." Caleb said, opening the third door to find nothing as well, "Check the rooms over there."

He pointed to the three on the other wall, as he moved to the fourth door. Caleb slammed it open, that feeling of complete helplessness overcoming him. They had no clue where Tyler was, and how bad the youngest was hurt.

"Nothing." Reid said, sighing, "Maybe the bathrooms?"

Caleb looked at the last door, sighing, "Sure why not?"

"Aren't you gonna check it?" Pogue asked.

"Why? There's not gonna be anything!" Caleb said loudly.

"We should still check! Pull yourself together Cay, he'll be alright." Reid said softly.

The oldest nodded his head slowly as he moved to the last door. He opened it and all three shone their phones at the room, Caleb hearing the two behind him gasp.

Tyler was in the middle of the room, unconscious and bleeding from his head. Caleb rushed over to the boy, sliding to his knees as Reid and Pogue hurried over.

Reid automatically put his hands to Tyler's head wound, as the boys watched it close up. Reid took a deep gulp of air as his hands dropped down Tyler's body, healing anything he could. Pogue moved behind the blonde as he started to shake with the effort.

Caleb moved Tyler's head to his lap, as Reid finally fell back against Pogue in exhaustion. Caleb's eyes flashed as the blood disappeared from the floor and Tyler's head.

"You okay Reid?" Caleb asked the blonde, who nodded shakily.

"I couldn't even heal everything…there was too much." Reid said tiredly.

Caleb nodded his head slowly, as he nudged Tyler.

"Baby Boy, can you wake up for us?" Caleb asked, hearing a moan come from the younger boy, "Come on Ty, wake up."

The youngest boys eyes fluttered before hazy blue eyes opened, looking around quickly as he sat up.

Tyler's gaze went from Reid and Pogue to Caleb.

"Aaron isn't here Tyler." Pogue reassured, as they all saw Tyler's shoulders relax.

Caleb pulled the boy against him, before lifting him up.

"We need to get out of here. Can you carry Reid?" Caleb asked, as Pogue nodded.

They needed to leave the library and find out what happened. Finding and killing Aaron and his friends could wait.


	69. Revenge pt 2

Pairings: Reid/Pogue, Caleb/Tyler

"Cay, I've gotta go. Reid told me to meet him in the dorm." Tyler said, squirming under his boyfriend's traveling hands.

"Come on, just one more kiss."

"If I kiss you again I might stay the night." Tyler said, finally getting out of Caleb's grip, "I'll call you later."

Caleb muttered as Tyler walked away, the brunette grinning at how frustrated the older boy was.

It had been three weeks since the revenge on Reid, and life had been very nice. Reid and Pogue had gotten together for God knows why, and he and Caleb had been going smoothly.

Tyler readjusted the strap on his bag as he opened the door to the dorm. His eyes widening as his bag dropped.

Pogue and Reid were fucking. Pogue and Reid were fucking on _his_ bed. More importantly Reid was fucking someone on his new mattress!

Tyler growled as he threw his backpack at them, causing Reid to grunt as he fell off the bed.

"Alright Reid, that's fine. You really wanna play this game with me. You will fucking lose." Tyler said, flinging an alarm clock at Reid's head.

The blonde ducked as he stared at Tyler in alarm. He'd never seen the brunette actually throw something at anyone, nonetheless him.

"Ty--"

The brunette glared as he slammed the door, a grin on his face as he hurried back to the courtyard. Caleb was just packing up as Tyler stopped in front of him.

"That was fast. Reid--"

Caleb stopped when Tyler kissed him.

"What's up?" Caleb asked, when Tyler pulled away.

"Reid and Pogue are fucking in my bed."

"Okay, what do you suggest we do?"

"Fuck in his bed."

"Again?"

"No, not the dorm bed."

"What do you--oh my god you evil!" Caleb said, "The one at his house?"

"The one his mother will never let him get rid of, because it was his great uncle's." Tyler said, smirking.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Wait…what about his parents?"

"Out of town until next Friday on business." Tyler said, "I heard Reid telling Pogue."

Caleb grinned as he grabbed Tyler, pulling him towards the mustang.

Simms: 3, Garwin: 2.


	70. Secret Place

Pairings: Pogue/Caleb

"Pogue, I don't know if riding a motorcycle after it's just rained is really safe." Caleb said, as Pogue rolled his eyes.

"I've done it before Caleb. You just don't speed." Pogue said, as Caleb sighed.

"But you could still hydroplane."

"Just shut up and get on the bike." Pogue said, tossing a helmet to Caleb.

The older boy sighed as he put the helmet on, sliding the visor shut.

"Hold on Cay." Pogue said, as the older boy slid his arms around Pogue's waist.

He held on tightly as Pogue started driving. He hated motorbikes, and how his boyfriend always drove one always scared him. He'd told Pogue on more than one occasion that he would never ride on it.

Tonight was different however. Pogue had just gotten out of the hospital because of Chase. Sarah had broken up with Caleb, promising she wouldn't tell a soul about the Covenant. She and him had remained good friends.

Pogue and Kate had their final fight when Kate had gotten out of the hospital. She hadn't even given the biker a reason before she left.

The two boys weren't bothered by their breakups, opting instead to date each other.

When Pogue had shown up on his doorstep tonight, asking for Caleb to come with him, the older boy couldn't say no.

So now here they were, driving nowhere and yet, somewhere. When Caleb noticed the sign that said they were leaving Ipswich, he gave Pogue a weird look.

"Where are we going?" Caleb yelled over the sound of the bike.

"It's a surprise." Pogue said, as he took a sharp left onto the interstate.

Caleb raised a brow but remained silent, closing his eyes as he let the boy drive to wherever they needed to be.

When the bike finally turned again, Caleb moved with it and Pogue so it wouldn't counterbalance. When the ride began to get bumpy, Caleb opened his eyes.

They were in the woods. And they were slowly decelerating as they finally came to a stop in a clearing. There was one large rock in the middle of it. Pogue turned the bike off, sliding off and placing his helmet on the seat.

He walked to the rock and climbed up. Sitting in the middle he gave Caleb a look that told the older boy to get his ass over there.

Caleb set his helmet down as he climbed on top with Pogue.

"Why'd we come here?"

Pogue smiled at him, pulling Caleb to sit next to him.

"You know when you guys can't get in touch with me or can't find me?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah…"

"I come here. It's like my secret place where I can think." Pogue said, smiling, "And I wanted to share it with you."

"Do Tyler and Reid know where this is?"

"I was with them when I found it. We were doing a scavenger hunt for History. Well I found this place, and then I diverted them away from it. They don't know it's here, but they knew it was something I didn't want them to see."

Caleb smiled at Pogue.

"Thanks for showing me."

"Well I thought you'd like to know where your boyfriend runs off to."

Caleb smiled before saying, "That sounds nice, you being my boyfriend."

Pogue grinned at him, pecking the boy on the lips. Pogue pointed up and Caleb saw the multitude of stars staring down at them. Caleb had never seen so many stars in his life. Even living in a small town, there were still a lot of lights everywhere. Even when he was at the old house he'd never seen this many stars.

Caleb sneaked a glance at Pogue, seeing the other boy stare up at the stars with a soft smile on his face. Caleb smiled to himself as he laid his head on Pogue's shoulder.


	71. Carve

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue

When the sons were seventeen they were allowed to carve pumpkins by themselves. Reid and Tyler had decided to do one of Elvira, while Caleb and Pogue went with the happy jack-o-lantern.

Tyler and Caleb had found the patterns online while Reid and Pogue had gutted the pumpkins. They were now bagging the guts for 'later use' or what was known as dumping it on Aaron Abbot once it was rotten.

Tyler started to pin the design on the pumpkin, as Caleb pinned there pattern.

"Baby Boy, those pants look good on you." Reid said, as Tyler raised a brow.

"No Reid, pumpkin carving."

"But--"

"No Reid. Heel damnit!" Tyler squeaked when Reid groped his ass.

Caleb smacked Reid's hand with the scooper.

"Stop it Reid."

The blonde sighed as Tyler poked the design onto the pumpkin. Tyler was biting his lip in an adorable fashion, as Caleb and Pogue both worked on theirs.

"Reid can you hand me the knife?" Tyler asked, as he took the design off.

Reid rolled his eyes before he handed the boy the knife, watching the brunette's ass as Tyler raised a brow. The brunette wiggled it a bit, causing Reid to let out a groan. Trust Reid to be horny while they were carving pumpkins.

Tyler smiled at Reid, before stabbing the pumpkin as he cut the design out with an ease that he shouldn't have been able to have. As soon as Tyler had cut the design and put candle inside, he placed the top on.

A smirk crossed the younger boys face as he grabbed Reid by the collar, forcing him up.

"We'll be back." Tyler said, dragging Reid out of the room, leaving Caleb and Pogue to laugh to themselves.


	72. Anniversary

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Tyler kept on looking at Reid the entire day in pure confusion. He sighed as he looked forward, paying attention to the teacher. Caleb looked at the boy, scribbling something on a scrap piece of paper. Sliding it to the brunette when the teacher's back was turned.

_What's up?_

Tyler looked at Caleb who was still taking notes, before writing down the answer. He slide it back to the teen when the teacher turned around again.

_I think Reid forgot about our anniversary._

Caleb blinked at the piece of paper, he had remembered the couples anniversary today, so he thought Reid would have too, he looked over at the blonde who was goofing off with Pogue, before scribbling down his response. He slid it back over.

_Have you kept reminding him? Reid's forgetful in his own right._

Tyler blinked at the response before sighing. He wrote down his answer and slid it back to Caleb.

_I've mentioned it to him for two weeks now. This morning when we woke up, I thought he'd say 'Happy Anniversary.' He just looked at me and told me to get ready._

Caleb frowned as he looked at Reid again. He put his answer down before giving it to Tyler.

_Want me to find out? I won't tell him flat out, just prod a little?_

Tyler nodded at Caleb, who tore another piece of paper out of his notebook. He wrote a message down to Reid, waiting to catch the blonde's eye before holding the piece of paper and motioning to him. Reid nodded as he saw the teacher turn.

Caleb tossed it to him, the blonde catching it easily.

_Hey Reid, is there something important happening today? I can't remember if something happened today._

Reid smirked at the thought of big brother Caleb forgetting something. He wrote his answer down, tossing it to Caleb when the teacher turned.

_No, nothing important happened today. The only thing that happened today was Bernie Mac and Donald Pleasance were born. Why are you asking me? Baby Boy would know better than I would._

Caleb nearly winced when Tyler read over his shoulder, seeing the boy's face drop. The brunette sighed as he stopped taking notes. Caleb gave Tyler a tiny half smile before writing down something and handing it to him.

_Let him figure it out, but give him a hint. When he figures it out tell him he has to work for your forgiveness. And while he tries to think of something to do, you can sleep at my place. That'll really piss him off._

Tyler grinned at Caleb before nodding as the bell rang. It was the last class of the day. They both packed up, seeing Reid and Pogue already waiting on them.

"So what are we doing tonight boys?" Reid asked, grinning.

Tyler smiled at the boy with a sarcastic look in his eyes before standing in front of his boyfriend.

"Reid what day is it?"

The blonde blinked at the boy, racking his brain.

"I'll give you a hint, it isn't my birthday." Tyler said, his tone giving his anger away.

Reid's eyes widened significantly as did Pogue's, who started to silently laugh at the blonde's misfortune.

"Oh shit Baby Boy, it's our one year anniversary." Reid said, his tone apologetic, "I'm sorry."

The blonde tried to pull the brunette to him, but Tyler evaded him.

"Uh uh. A simple I'm sorry isn't going to suffice. I want to see that your sorry, and until you do I'm rooming with Caleb at his house." Tyler said, seeing the other boy's mouth drop.

Caleb grinned as the blonde's mouth closed a pissed look coming to it.

"Why Caleb?"

"Because he remembered Reid! He's our best friend and he remembered our anniversary when you didn't!" Tyler said, stomping his foot.

"Baby, I--"

"No! You forgot so now you get to make up for it. Until you do no touching me, no kissing me, no nothing." Tyler said, as Reid gaped at him.

"You're joking right?" Reid asked.

"Nope. Have fun trying to think of how to apologize to me." Tyler said, as he and Caleb left.

Reid gaped at the two before looking at Pogue saying, "Fuck."


	73. Anniversary Pt 2

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Forget_

Reid sighed as he leaned back on Pogue's couch. It had been three days since the dreadful Tyler standoff. Three days of not touching or kissing his boyfriend. More importantly waking up in bed alone with no one beside him. He was barely sleeping at all because he was used to having the boy next to him.

"Fuck, what do I do?" Reid asked Pogue, who shrugged.

"Dude, you've kind of fucked up. I mean his first time having sex was in the parking lot of Nicky's, and then you really fucked up when you took him to see a horror movie for your first date. I mean, honestly, you don't do anything for him. It's always him pouring himself into the relationship, with you just letting him." Pogue said, "I don't even remember the last time you two went on a date."

Reid's mouth dropped open when he looked at Pogue.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Tyler was upset one night and told me how crummy you treated him, and honestly, I agree." Pogue said, "It's depressing how bad he wants to go on dates and you blow it off for a 'night out with the boys'. Tyler doesn't ask for much Reid."

Reid blinked a few times before saying, "Can you just be my counselor and help me out from now on?"

"Dude, I wasn't supposed to tell you any of that, but it needed to be said. So now what are you going to do?" Pogue asked, "Because if you reenact your first date, he might just kill you. And if he doesn't then Caleb will."

"Why Caleb?"

"Who do you think hears about your bullshit. He only comes to me when he thinks Caleb's too busy."

"Well aren't I just fucked?"

"Not if you do this right." Pogue said, as Reid sighed.

"If you people forget, I don't have a romantic bone in my body. The only romantic thing I have is little Reid and even he ain't that romantic."

Pogue groaned as he hit his head.

"See that's one thing, not everything has to be about sex. Okay, we're going to play a game, I'll say a word and you say the first thing that comes to mind." Pogue said, as Reid snorted.

"Fine whatever."

Pogue rolled his eyes before saying, "Caleb."

"Prick."

Pogue snickered before saying, "Pogue."

"Nosy."

The biker glared before saying, "Aaron Abbot."

"Self centered egotistical prick….shit that was more than one wasn't it?" Reid asked, as Pogue laughed.

"Yeah but it's fine. Candles."

"Cliché."

"Romance."

"Gag."

"Chocolate."

"Yummy."

Pogue rolled his eyes before saying, "Sex."

"Anal fortification." Reid said, giggling.

"Ugh, love notes."

"Overrated."

"Tyler Simms."

"Loveable, big hearted, strong, fearless, the love of my life." Reid said smoothly.

"That was more than one word."

"And? It's Tyler. Tyler is more complex than either you or Caleb know."

"Oh? Tell me why?"

"He likes walking in the rain, it helps him relax. He hates summer and loves winter. He always says it's easier to put clothes on than take them off. He loves to cook because it helps him think. He likes to wash dishes when he's upset because it gives his hands something to do. And when we're asleep, at one point in the night his nose will twitch. And when he tells you guys he's fine, he's actually not, but he doesn't want you guys to worry about him. He feels like we baby him because he's the youngest, and we do. Tyler doesn't like staying at his house because he thinks it's too big. And he loves my house because he says it feels warm. And he despises green beans, but even when Caleb makes them he makes sure to eat them because he doesn't want to offend anyone. His favorite band is Enigma, but he doesn't tell anyone that because he thinks he'll get teased about it. He likes to listen to Japanese and German rock, but only plays it when he's either really mad or really depressed. The first time we made love it was in the parking lot of Nicky's, and I remember that when we finished he was bleeding a lot because it was the first time for both of us, we were both inexperienced and didn't know what to do, and he didn't tell me he was in pain when he sat down, but I knew because…how could he not be? And he loves to dance because he feels like when he dances he can do whatever he wants. He's scared of Using and scolds me to the point of not talking to me." Reid took a deep breath before saying, "He hates video games, but plays them so he's not berated. And I think I know what I'm going to do to make it up to him."

Pogue blinked a few times before saying, "He hates green beans? He tells Caleb he loves them--"

"So he won't offend him!" Reid said, "Way to listen to everything though Pogue."

"No I did, but I honestly didn't know any of that. Some friend I am."

Reid patted the biker's back before asking, "Wanna help me get Ty in a better mood?"


	74. Anniversary Pt 3

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Forget_

Pogue grunted when Reid bumped into him after English, both were trying to catch up to Tyler and Caleb, who'd been avoiding the both of them for nearly a week and a half. Operation: Get Tyler back was going underway tonight, they just had to tell Tyler.

"Tyler! Damnit wait up!" Reid said, as he and Pogue ran at the other two Sons.

When Tyler did stop, Reid ran into his back, causing both to fall. Tyler let out a moan of pain before a growl left his mouth, rolling away from Reid.

"You know, this is _no_ way to make me happy with you again." Tyler snapped, as Caleb helped him up.

The oldest inspected Tyler, seeing a long cut on the boy's hand from where he fell.

"Well you wouldn't slow down and let me talk to you!" Reid snapped back.

"I shouldn't have to slow down for someone who forgets their own anniversary."

"You should when said person wants to tell you to be ready by 6 o'clock tonight." Reid said, as Tyler looked at him.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because I'm going to make it up to you." Reid said softly, seeing the brunette look at him steadily.

"Okay…six o'clock, and don't be late Reid." Tyler said, "You only get one shot."

"I know and I'm going to make it my best effort." Reid said, seeing Tyler nod.

"Until tonight then." Tyler said, as he and Caleb walked off.

"Alright, let's go!" Reid said, when the two were out of sight.

They rushed to the Reid's dorm, getting everything set. They left to go to Marblehead, setting things up there, before going back to the room, Pogue was still working when 5:30 rolled around.

"Alright, I can finish this up." Pogue said, "Get ready and go."

Reid nodded as he quickly changed into a pair of nice blue jeans and a black shirt. He put on a pair of boots, opting not to wear his gloves. Pogue handed him a bouquet of roses, smiling when Reid looked in the mirror, then turned to Pogue.

"How do I look?" Reid asked, seeing Pogue grin.

"Fine, now go!" Pogue said, as Reid rushed out of the room.

The blonde all but sped to Caleb's house, arriving five minutes early, for the first time in his life. He went to the door, hiding the flowers behind his back as he knocked. He could feel his heartbeat everywhere.

The door opened as Caleb's face met his.

"You're early." Caleb said shocked.

"Yeah, is Ty ready?" Reid asked, seeing Caleb nod dumbstruck.

"Tyler, Reid's here." Caleb called, as Tyler came out of the living room.

The brunette walked over to Reid, gasping as roses met him. Tyler gave a small smile as he took the offered flowers, turning to Caleb with a grin.

Even the oldest was smiling, as Tyler handed them to Caleb.

"Can you take care of them Cay?" Tyler asked, seeing the older boy nod.

Tyler turned back to Reid, who offered him his arm. Tyler took it as they walked to the car. Reid opening the door for Tyler and shutting it when the boy was seated. When Reid got into the car, he turned to Tyler, pulling a piece of fabric out.

"I-I'm gonna blindfold you…if that's okay…it's a surprise." Reid said.

Tyler nodded his head, letting the boy put the fabric over his eyes, tying it snugly.

They drove in silence before the car stopped. Tyler felt strange not being able to see where they were. He heard his door being opened and let Reid get him out of the car without hitting his head on the roof.

Reid was guiding him somewhere, and it unnerved him.

"Take a step up." Reid said softly, as Tyler did.

They walked for maybe two seconds before Reid said, "Step down."

Tyler took a step down as they finally came to a stop. Reid let go of Tyler's hands, before leaving all together. Tyler fought the urge to sigh before Reid was near him again.

"Okay, I'm going to take the blindfold off. Don't open your eyes yet." Reid told him, as he felt the cloth slip from his eyes.

Tyler kept his eyes shut as Reid led him somewhere, sitting him down.

"Open your eyes." Reid's voice said, right next to his ear.

Tyler opened his eyes, as he took in the sight before him. Candles, food, and chocolate. Those three things with Reid didn't add up. The brunette blinked as he looked at Reid.

"Reid…."

"I remember you saying one time that you wanted to have a romantic dinner on Marblehead…because of the stars." Reid said, "So I thought it would be a good chance to say that I'm so sorry I forgot our anniversary Baby Boy."

Tyler blinked at him again before nodding, "I'm sorry you did too."

Reid grinned as he sat down in front of Tyler on the makeshift table he and Pogue had made.

"So is this all we're doing tonight?" Tyler asked, as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

A small smile graced Reid's face before he shook his head.

"There's something else I have planned." Reid said, "I-I think you might like it."

Tyler smiled as he finished his sandwich, Reid eating a chip. They ate for maybe half an hour more before Reid stood up. He walked over to Tyler's seat, pulling the chair out. When Tyler stood Reid gave him a half smile, the blonde was obviously nervous.

"So what's the second part or is that a surprise?"

Reid sighed before looking at Tyler.

"Surprise, so get in." Reid said, as Tyler slid into the car.

The ride back to the dorms was in silence, Tyler trying to find something to listen to. When they finally reached the dorms, it was dark, Reid sending a text to Pogue to light the candles, turn the music on, and skedaddle. They walked up the stairs, instead of using the elevator that always tended to break while they were in it. When they were outside the dorm room, Tyler had a look of confusion on his face.

"Reid…what's going on?"

"Ty…Baby Boy, when I was thinking about the things I could do to make up forgetting our first year anniversary, my first thought was that you were overreacting and I wasn't gonna do shit." Reid said, seeing the younger boy flinch, "But when I actually thought about it, if it were the other way around, I'd be just as pissed. And then I thought about it and the first thing I remember that we shouldn't have done is have sex in the back of the Hummer in the parking lot of Nicky's. Especially with it being your first time. Because that's a sucky first time. So when I thought about it, I thought about just redoing our first date completely, as well as our first time."

The blonde opened the door, letting the brunette see the candles in the room, the music that was playing softly, and the black bed sheets. The brunette turned to blonde lunging at him and kissing him.

"I forgive you Reid." Tyler said, smiling at the blonde.

Reid grinned as he held Tyler, kicking the door closed.


	75. Differences

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

The brunette was woken from his sleep when he heard a loud scream, blinking back sleep as he looked at Caleb. He shook the boy, hearing a tortured moan escape the body underneath him. Tyler couldn't hold back the shudder that went through his body at hearing that sound.

"Caleb! Wake up, it's only a dream." Tyler said strongly, shaking the older boy.

Caleb started to twitch as he struggled against Tyler, his eyes finally opening as he flipped the younger boy, holding him down with his power, the air being knocked out of Tyler. The youngest couldn't breathe, as Caleb's power kept pushing him further down.

Tears leaked out of his eyes as he tried to fight against the older boy. He couldn't even move, how would he be able to stop him.

He heard a gasp before the power let up, coughs escaping Tyler, as he tried to breathe again.

"Oh God...Tyler I'm so sorry. I didn't…I wasn't….I thought you were Chase." Caleb rambled.

"It's f-fine Cay." Tyler said, when he could finally breathe.

"No it's not….if I hadn't stopped when I had…oh God I was choking you with the power…I'm no better than him…I--" Caleb stopped when Tyler slapped him.

"No you aren't! You don't kill people on purpose or to get more power Caleb! You're nothing like Chase, so don't even try to insinuate that you are." Tyler said, "I wouldn't love you if you were like him Cay. You're so sweet and kind, and you always think about others. Especially when it comes to this Covenant."

Tyler hugged the older boy, letting him cry out his frustration and his fear. Whispering sweet things into his boyfriend's ear as he slowly fell back asleep. Tyler soon following, staying in the same position with Caleb's head in his lap, and Tyler leaning on the headboard.

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. :D I'm actually writing a fic as we speak, but I won't tell you what it's about. Have no fear though, I'm not going to stop writing the oneshots, there a lot of fun to write. Thanks for reviewing!_


	76. Sleep

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Tyler sighed as he watched Caleb swim for the hundredth time that day. The brunette couldn't sleep and he certainly didn't want to wake Reid up, so he'd called Caleb. The boy would listen to him.

When Caleb finally stopped, Tyler smiled.

"So what's up Ty?" Caleb asked, as Tyler shrugged.

"I don't know…I just can't sleep…and it bothers me because I want nothing more than to sleep and I can't." Tyler said, sighing.

The brunette sighed as he slid into the water.

"Why can't you Baby Boy?"

Tyler shrugged as he saw over to the oldest.

"I don't know that either…I really want to though…and I tried sleeping pills but they didn't work…so then I made Reid Use on me to get me to sleep, and that didn't work either." Tyler said, as Caleb looked at him shocked.

"That sounds like a spell or that your guilty about something."

"None of you guys would put a spell on me though Caleb. And I don't feel guilty about anything." Tyler said, as he leaned against the side of the pool.

Caleb sighed as he swam over to Tyler. The brunette looked up at him with exhaustion evident in his eyes.

"How about we try something different. How about you sleep with me tonight? It might help you because you might just need a human teddy bear or something."

Tyler nodded his head because he was willing to try anything at this point.

The oldest nodded before crawling out of the pool, helping the youngest out.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

That night Tyler finally got to sleep.


	77. Gingerbread

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

When Tyler had told Caleb he'd been invited to be part of the Art Honor Society, Caleb had been happy for Tyler. But when it cut into their together time, Caleb had pouted about it. When Christmas was approaching, the boy had a meeting a week before break. Tyler invited Caleb to the meeting they were going to have, saying the others wouldn't care.

Tyler had a bag next to him, that Caleb couldn't look into.

"Will they care?" Caleb asked.

"Not if I tell them I'm your ride." Tyler said, as they entered the art room.

Caleb walked in with him, seeing graham crackers and candy, along with a bunch of plates.

"Ty! Come sit over here!" a blonde boy said, as Tyler grinned.

"Hey Jeffrey." Tyler said, as he sat down.

Caleb sat on the other side of the table, as Tyler got out icing. Caleb looked at his boyfriend and then table, seeing Tyler grin.

"I don't think I understand what's going on."

"We're making gingerbread houses." Tyler said, smiling, "During Halloween we had a contest on pumpkins, now its gingerbread houses."

Caleb nearly laughed at the childish gleam that was in Tyler's eyes. The brunette started squirting some of the icing onto the plate, creating a foundation as the teachers started handing out the supplies.

At some point the house making had stopped and a food fight had started. Tyler was hiding behind a trashcan covered in icing, gum drops, peppermints, and marshmallows. While Caleb was squatting next to him, covered in icing, tootsie rolls, and M&M's. The older boy grinned at his icing faced boyfriend before they chucked a handful of candy at the other side of the room.

"Shit! We have to meet Reid and Pogue at the courtyard!" Tyler hissed finally seeing the time.

Caleb grabbed the lid of the trash can.

"Stay close!" Caleb said, grabbing the brunette's hand.

They ran towards the door, getting pelted with all sorts of candy, before they actually left the room.

They ran down the hall, nearly slipping, before Caleb tossed the trashcan lid away. The couple was laughing as they walked up to Reid and Pogue, who were looking at them like they'd grown a second head.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Reid asked, "What are you covered in?"

"Icing, M&Ms, tootsie rolls, peppermints, marshmallows, and gum drops." Tyler said, smirking at Caleb.

He leaned over and licked some of the icing off of the older boy's face. Caleb shuddered before looking at Tyler.

"Mm so sweet." Tyler said, a glint in his eyes.

"What the hell were you doing?" Pogue asked.

"We were supposed to make gingerbread houses…but that turned into a food fight." Caleb said, "We're going to have to come with you guys later. We have to get clean."

Reid snickered as Tyler smirked.

"We might not come at all." Tyler said, licking more icing off Caleb's face, "I'm going to lick him clean."

Pogue's eyes widened before he walked away muttering, "Didn't need to know that."

"You guys can use my bed." Reid said, laughing, "Try not to go into a hypoglycemic coma."

Tyler grinned before dragging Caleb in the direction of the dorms.


	78. Spin

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Ever since the boys were thirteen, they'd played Spin the Bottle when they spent the night at each other's house. When they were fifteen and their hormones were starting to run rampant, they'd decided to spice the game up a little. If you hit a person once, you kissed their cheek. Twice, you peck them on the lips. Three, a little tongue. Four, lots of tongue. Five, your fucked, not literally, but heavy petting would ensue.

So here they were, playing Spin the Bottle at seventeen, spending the night at Pogue's house. Caleb spun the bottle, watching it spin before landing on Reid. The blonde smirked as Caleb did. The older boy crawled over and pushed the blonde down before kissing him.

The blonde moaned into Caleb's mouth, hearing Tyler and Pogue snicker before hearing another moan that wasn't from him or Caleb. He decided to not care about it as Caleb's hands traveled up his shirt.

"Wanna fuck you Reid." Caleb growled, making the blonde shudder.

"That wouldn't seem fair to those two." Reid said softly, jerking his head in the other two Sons direction.

Caleb growled again as he ground down on Reid, enjoying the moan coming from the blonde while he said, "They can join."

Reid nodded as he let Caleb stand him up, the oldest barking something to the other two, who jumped up with eyes so full of lust it drove Reid crazy.

Alright, so five and you're fucked literally.


	79. Anything

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Reid/Pogue

Tyler watched as Reid and Pogue swam in Caleb's pool. The oldest boy was on the diving board, getting ready to dive in. Reid and Pogue were cheering on the oldest as Caleb jumped into the pool.

Swimming in a pool in the middle of December. The only good thing was that it was heated.

"Come on Ty." Caleb said, as the brunette shook his head.

"I just got better Cay, I don't want to get sick again." Tyler said, before Reid got out of the pool.

The brunette watched his best friend carefully, as Reid walked past him and into the house.

Tyler took his phone out, texting his parents to tell them he was spending the night at Caleb's before putting his phone on the table.

He squeaked when he felt himself lifted, seeing Reid's blonde hair before experiencing the sensation of free fall. Tyler remembered to take a breath before he hit the water, resurfacing seconds later to the boys laughing at him.

Tyler glared at them as he moved to get out, yelping when Reid pushed him back in.

Caleb grabbed the brunette around the waist, smiling into Tyler's shoulder.

"If you stay in the pool, you'll get anything you want later." Caleb whispered, as Tyler grinned.

"Anything?"

"Just name it."

Tyler looked at Caleb thoughtfully and then at the two boys across the pool.

"I want a foursome with Reid and Pogue." Tyler said, as Caleb's eyes widened.

The oldest boys mouth dropped open in shock, as Tyler grinned.

Okay…maybe not anything, because Caleb knew one thing for sure, he didn't share.


	80. Gay

Pairings: None

The brunette sighed as he sat in the middle of the courtyard, waiting on his brothers. The autumn leaves falling around and on him. He watched as people walked by, not seeing Caleb or Pogue or Reid. Tyler finally sighed as he stood up and turned to walk to the dorms.

Only to hit someone's chest.

Tyler looked up and nearly groaned when he saw Aaron.

"Heya Simms, where's your boyfriend?"

Tyler rolled his eyes as he backed away from Aaron.

"Aaron, if you could come up with an original insult I might respect you." Tyler said, sidestepping the taller boy.

He didn't get far as Aaron slammed him against the wall, Tyler letting out a moan of pain. The brunette looked up at Aaron, a glare on his face.

"How's this for one, if someone kept implying I was queer, I'd tell them I'm not, you never do. So you are a fag."

Tyler's eyes widened before he heard Reid's voice.

"Abbot, you better get the fuck away from Tyler." Reid snapped, as he came up behind the older boy.

Aaron sneered before dropping Tyler, the brunette getting picked up by Caleb and Pogue, and shoved behind them. Tyler rolled his eyes as Reid yelled at Aaron about calling Tyler a fag. When they finally decided Aaron had been yelled at firmly, they let the bully go.

Reid grinned when he turned to Tyler who glared.

"What's wrong Tyler?"

"You're a fucking idiot." Tyler snapped, turning and walking away before saying over his shoulder, "I am gay."

Three sets of eyes widened before they looked after their youngest brother.

Why did everything make sense now?


	81. Pile

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

When Caleb moved, Pogue would moan and try to shift. When Pogue would try to shift, Reid would pant and try to move. And when Reid would try to move, Tyler would groan and try to shift away.

Finally Caleb was able to stand up from the dog pile caused by Aaron Abbot on the football field. He helped Pogue up, who blinked for a few moments.

Reid stood up, helping Tyler up, who cradled his arm.

"Yo Coach! I think Ty needs to go to the nurse!" Reid called to the older male.

"Alright, you, Danvers, and Parry take him." The coach said, as they walked off the field.

Once they were out of hearing range, Reid started laughing with Tyler.

Pogue and Caleb looked at the two, who grinned at them.T

Tyler dropped his arm casually, as Reid wrapped an arm around the younger boys waist.

"Wait it isn't actually hurt?" Caleb asked.

"Nope, just wanted to get out of gym." Reid said, grinning widely.

The same grins appearing on the other boys faces as they each raced to the dorm


	82. Remember

Pairings: Caleb/Reid

The black haired boy held the blonde as the boy cried into his chest. The broken sobs tugging at the older boys heart strings as he clutched the boy tighter.

Caleb had gotten a phone call from Reid at around ten o'clock. The blonde was distraught and didn't want to bother Tyler with his problems.

And when Caleb had found out what the problem was, he nearly cried. The blonde couldn't remember the night before, but he knew for a fact he'd been raped. The pain he felt when he sat down and the blood that he'd discovered soon afterwards had been enough to send Caleb into a rampage.

"We have to tell the others." Caleb said quietly.

Reid's tears had finally subsided before he sat up.

"I know."

"When your ready though. I won't push you."

Reid smiled before hugging Caleb.

"Thanks Cay."

"That's what I'm here for." Caleb said, letting Reid fall asleep.


	83. Daze

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

The blonde watched Tyler from the table with Caleb and Pogue, as the brunette reached for a book. Barely touching the bottom of the shelf it was on. He heard the boy groan before standing up. He walked over and pressed himself against the younger boy, hearing Tyler gasp.

Reid slid the book out from its place, handing it to Tyler. The brunette looked at the book and then at Reid, before dropping the book. He grabbed the blonde and pushed him against the opposite row of books. Reid grinned when Tyler looked at him. The brunette knew something was up, he wouldn't do this normally.

He looked at Reid before kissing the boy roughly, Reid moaning into the kiss before he pushed Tyler against the book shelves. He picked the younger boy up, Tyler wrapping his legs around Reid's hips. The blonde moaning when Tyler grinded into him. Tyler breaking the kiss as he let out a quiet moan.

"Guys, can't you keep it in your pants while we're in here?" Caleb asked, laughing as he grabbed the book Tyler dropped.

They both ignored the older boy, as Reid shoved his hand down the younger boy's pants.

"I guess not." Caleb said, walking away.

Pogue had a smirk on his face as they sat at the table, saying, "Angry sex much?"

Tyler pawing at Reid's shirt, trying to get closer to the older boy. Groaning when Reid's hand left his pants, growling when Reid bit his neck, nearly drawing blood.

"Reid, we can't…not in the library." Tyler panted, his head tilting to the side as Reid started to kiss and nip at it.

"Sure we can. It'd give the librarian a heart attack." Reid said, thrusting up into Tyler, who let out a loud moan.

Caleb and Pogue looked over and seeing the librarian stand up, Caleb decided to intervene. Walking up to the older lady, Caleb asked for her help finding a book that would be on the other side of the library.

Tyler gasped when Reid started to bite his ear. Then as if some switch was turned, Tyler let go of Reid, pushing the blonde away.

"Reid! You put a spell on me!" Tyler hissed quietly.

The blonde blinked at him before the brunette glared at him.

"Well…you never want to have sex anymore, so I though--"

"I don't care what you thought! Using anything that uses our powers on each other is wrong Reid." Tyler snapped.

The brunette stomped to where his back pack was. He picked I up, seeing Caleb coming back, a grin crossing his face as he walked over to the older boy, kissing him. He heard Reid growl from behind him before breaking the kiss with Caleb.

"Top that you asshole." Tyler said, leaving the library.

Reid glared at Caleb before rushing after Tyler, begging for forgiveness.


	84. Field Trip

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Are you sure this is where we were supposed to go?" Reid asked loudly over the music.

The boy's Art class had decided to visit the Boston museum during the day, giving the students the night to do what they pleased. Tyler had told them to meet him here. Now the question was coming of where was Baby Boy?

They scanned the crowd as a new song came on. That's when Caleb saw Tyler dancing in the middle of the dance floor. His mouth dropping when he saw what the youngest was wearing.

"When did he buy leather pants?" Caleb asked, pointing the boy out.

Reid's eyes widened drastically as Pogue licked his lips.

"I don't know…but they look good on him." Pogue said.

"I didn't say they didn't look good on him. I'm just asking when did he get them."

"I don't know…probably recently, since I've never seen them." Reid said, walking down to the floor.

He weaved his way to the youngest, coming up from behind the boy. Tyler jumped but then realizing who was behind him relaxed. The two danced for a moment before Caleb and Pogue joined them.

"When'd you get these pants Baby Boy?" Reid growled into his ear.

Tyler let a moan fall from his lips as Caleb and Reid both grinded into him. His head falling onto Reid's shoulder as they all moved in sync.

"A-About thirty minutes before I got here." Tyler said, "Like 'em?"

"Very much so, but I'd like them more off of you." Reid said, hearing Tyler laugh shakily.

"I bet you would." Tyler said, moaning when Caleb gyrated into him.

The brunettes eyes closed as they all moved before Tyler had enough. He kissed Caleb soundly, grinding into the boy hard, hearing a pleasing moan escape the oldest. He then moved back against Reid, who moaned loudly. His hand moving behind Pogue's ear and pinching the spot behind it, hearing Pogue growl something unintelligible.

"How about…we go back to our hotel room?" Tyler suggested, as the other boys all but dragged him out of the club.

Best field trip ever.


	85. Waiting

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Reid/??

The black haired boy stood by the library, sighing as he looked down at his watch. The brunette was late. He should've been here half an hour ago. The boy finally looking up to see Tyler parking his hummer.

Tyler rushed out the car, his hair a mess.

"I'm sorry Cay, Reid and me were wrestling. I lost track of time." Tyler explained, panting.

"Your late to our study date Ty."

"I'm sorry Caleb. You know how Reid and I get."

"I know, that's why I worry."

"Cay, you don't honestly think I'd leave you for Reid do you?" Tyler asked, "Talk about a ludicrous couple."

"Opposites attract."

Tyler smiled before wrapping his arms around Caleb.

"This isn't science Caleb, this is life. And in life I choose the boy who makes me happy to be alive. Not the one that makes me live for the moment."

Caleb smiled as Tyler kissed him soundly.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"It's the truth." Tyler said, "Besides…"

Tyler let go of Caleb, walking into the library.

"Reid's with Aaron." Tyler said.

Caleb nodded before his eyes widened.

"Wait….WHAT!" Caleb shouted, getting shushed by the librarian, as he ran after his boyfriend.


	86. Sneak

Pairings: Chase/Tyler

Tyler looked around nervously as he stood at the top of the Dells. He'd finally ditched the others at Nicky's. Tyler shivered in the late November weather as he waited.

"Pet, are you cold?" a voice said from behind him.

Tyler smiled as he turned, Chase coming out of the shadows.

"I've been waiting for twenty minutes…I didn't think you'd show." Tyler said.

"I told you I would." Chase said, walking over.

The older boy had silver streaks throughout it from aging.

"Did you lose them?" Chase asked, as Tyler nodded.

"I--" Tyler stopped when his phone rang.

He held up a finger to Chase, before answering.

"Hey Reid." Tyler said, letting Chase kiss his neck.

The brunette's eyes slid shut in near bliss as he listened to Reid ask where he was.

"I'm just driving around Reid…I'll be there in a bit to get you." Tyler said, not giving the blonde an exact time.

Tyler's breath hitched when Chase pushed him against a tree, smirking at the boy.

"I'm fine, just got a little cold." Tyler said, giving Chase a look.

The older boy smirked before Tyler said bye. He slid his phone in his pocket before gripping Chase.

"You've got an hour. Reid wants to get home early tonight." Tyler told Chase, who nodded.

"I'm a teenage boy, we can fuck three times in that hour." Chase said, breathing next to Tyler's ear, causing the boy to shudder, "Possibly four."

"I was just telling you." Tyler said, as Chase smiled.

The older boy could see the worry in Tyler's eyes. Worry that they would get caught, that Tyler would get kicked out of the Covenant. Would lose his friends. But Chase wouldn't let that happen, Tyler was nothing without the other three boys. He'd lose his personality, he'd lose his will to live. Because no matter how much he liked Chase, he'd always choose his brothers over him.

"Don't worry pet, your friends don't suspect a thing. And they won't either." Chase reassured, kissing Tyler.

And even though Tyler felt something break in him when Chase called him pet, he still came back wanting more.


	87. Sneak pt 2

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_Continuation of Sneak_

They'd noticed something up with the brunette. Tyler knew this as did Chase. So they slowly stopped seeing one another, instead opting to see each other during dreams. But even then it was difficult, because Reid would want to stay out all night. Or he'd be at Caleb's studying, or Pogue's listening to him complain about how he'd failed a test.

So Tyler did what anyone in his position would do. He told Chase to meet him at Marblehead. The brunette excused himself from Caleb's house, the four playing video games for the weekend.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked.

"I'm going to go for a ride. Get some fresh air, I'll be back in a while." Tyler said.

And it wasn't a lie, he was going for a ride. At least Tyler didn't think it was a lie, as he was driving through the woods. If Tyler had thought to look behind him, he would've seen the black Pontiac following him. Tyler parked the Hummer, climbing out of his car.

He walked away from it and towards the edge waiting. The Pontiac had parked back in the woods, and if Tyler had been looking he would have seen them.

Too bad for Tyler, Chase had seen them. The oldest of the boys came out of the shadows.

"Were you followed?" Chase asked in a sneer.

Tyler turned to the boy, seeing the way Chase held himself, he knew he'd been followed. Which meant this had to go the way Chase wanted.

"No." Tyler said, letting his voice hold a fearful edge to it.

"Good, do you know why I asked you to meet me here?" Chase asked, his voice colder than ice.

Tyler stood stiff as he finally shook his head. Chase smiled to himself, Tyler was good at acting. It was making this all believable. The boys had moved to behind the Hummer, and he knew they could hear them.

"Would you like your brothers dead or alive?" Chase asked.

Tyler's eyes widened as he looked at Chase declaring, "What kind of question is that?"

Chase laughed at him, the sound loud and icy. Tyler's body went completely rigid when Chase was behind him.

"I'd like them to remain alive."

Chase chuckled before asking, "What would you do to insure that?"

Tyler looked at the ground, looking through his eyelashes to see his brothers wide eyes. He knew they'd take action soon. And Tyler realized something, Chase was helping him out more than scaring his brothers.

"Anything." Tyler said firmly.

He made sure to flinch when Chase touched him, making him turn around. It was so familiar and he held back the painful look that wanted to cross his face as he stared at Chase, in what he hoped looked like defiance.

"Anything you say." Chase repeated, "Fine, I want you to be my bitch. In every shape and form of the word."

Tyler could smirk without his brothers seeing it, Chase holding back his own for the moment. He could hear Chase telling him to agree, then the Sons could do nothing about it. Because a deal is a deal. You agree to something like that and you can't take it back until the contract maker breaks it.

But did he really want to be with Chase until the oldest boy got tired of him?

"Come on Tyler, I would like an answer. Are you going to be my bitch to insure your brothers stay alive? I won't touch them, I swear."

"Y-You can't Use on them…or anyone around them." Tyler said, mentally applauding himself for his stuttering.

"I give you my word." Chase said, tilting the boys head to his.

"Tyler stop!" he heard the three voices.

"I accept." Tyler said, before Chase kissed him.

They'd sealed it and there was nothing the boys could do about it. And even though part of Tyler was happy, the other was in cold hard fear.


	88. Sneak pt 3

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_Continuation of Sneak_

Okay, maybe there was something the Sons could do about it. They'd kept him away from Chase ever since that night. He'd never seen Caleb so mad before. He'd gone up to Chase and actually punched the boy, while Pogue and Tyler dragged him away. They had told Tyler he shouldn't have done it, that they could take care of themselves.

The brunette looked up when he saw Chase enter the classroom. The Sons were staring at him, waiting for the boy to make a move. When he didn't Tyler nearly sighed aloud, but caught himself.

He couldn't even pay attention during class, because he kept looking at Chase, who was staring right at him. Reid kept glaring at the boy, because he thought Tyler was getting freaked out by Chase watching him, not that the boy was staring because he hadn't been touched by Chase in days.

When the bell for the last class rang, the students all but ran out of the room. The Sons walked out calmly, Tyler being flanked by them. The brunette felt like a prisoner.

They stopped when Chase appeared in front of them. Reid and Pogue standing in front of Tyler, while Caleb stood in front of them.

"Fuck off Chase."

"I'd love to but I need my pet." Chase said, seeing all three boys flinch, "Tyler, pet, come to me."

Tyler tried to resist to put on the show that he didn't want to go to Chase, but when he felt a pain in his stomach he cried out. The Sons looking back at him in shock. Tyler held his stomach as he fell to his knees, tears of pain coming from his eyes.

"Tyler, come to me." Chase growled.

When Tyler stopped resisting the pain stopped, his feet moving without his permission to Chase. The boy turned them so they were facing Caleb, Pogue, and Reid. All three had looks of utter shock and fear on their faces. Chase caressed Tyler's cheek, the boy flinching away. For the first time in a long time Tyler was actually scared of Chase.

"Now pet, give me a kiss." Chase said, as Tyler mustered up a glare.

"Fuck you." Tyler said, feeling a lot braver than he was.

But it was all for show…most of it was at least. But when Tyler felt that overwhelming pain come back, he didn't drop to his knees, instead he kissed Chase, almost crying in relief when the pain went away.

Tyler broke it off quickly though, seeing the older boy grin.

"Pet, I want you in my dorm room tonight by eight. Do I make myself clear?" Chase asked, seeing Tyler nod.

"Good boy." Chase said, looking at Caleb, "If he doesn't show up Danvers then you'll get to see that little display of him in pain multiplied. Make sure he isn't late."

Caleb glared at Chase as the boy walked away, Tyler's hand went over his stomach protectively.

He could see it in the Sons eyes though, he knew they were going to do it at some point. They were going to look in the Book of Damnation for a loophole out of it.


	89. Sneak pt 4

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_Continuation of Sneak_

When eight o'clock rolled around, Tyler _was_ in Chase's dorm. The boy didn't have to share because of the extra money he'd given to the Provost. Tyler had left the Sons at Caleb's old colony house, they were still trying to find a loophole but with no luck.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked Tyler, when the boy entered.

"Yeah, that whole stomach pain thing though…it's gotta go." Tyler said, "Because it really fucking hurts."

"I know. I didn't want this to happen, but they followed you. I didn't have a choice." Chase said.

"I know, why do you think I agreed. It would've looked strange if I hadn't accepted."

Chase grinned before pushing the younger boy to the bed. He straddled Tyler, kissing the boy softly.

"Just…don't try to resist, because it'll just get worse."

"They're trying to find a loophole to get me out of this." Tyler told the older boy.

"What loophole? There is none. We made a contract with very specific terms. The only way to break it is if I do or if you do."

Tyler grinned at the boy before saying, "That would be considered a loophole then."

Chase smirked at the boy, nipping his lip, "Yeah, but it's not recorded in the Book of Damnation, John Putnam ripped that page out. It's in my safety deposit box. So boo hoo, they won't find out what the loophole is."

Tyler laughed quietly before kissing the boy. Chase's hands went up Tyler's shirt, the boys breath hitching as Chase pulled the brunette's shirt off.

"You do know that your brothers will most likely walk in on us, and try to kill me don't you?"

Tyler laughed again before saying, "Yeah, but your stronger than they are, so I'm not worried."

Chase smiled at the boy before his eyes turned black, he waved his hand at the door, and Tyler knew he'd cast a spell.

"Just in case." Chase said, "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." Tyler whispered, and it was the truth.

Chase felt like home. And even though he called him pet, Tyler still felt like he loved the boy. Chase would protect him, but at the same time not treat him like a child. Not like his brothers would.

"Now pet, what position would you like tonight?" Chase asked.

"Face to face." Tyler said, seeing Chase nod.

When Chase leaned down to kiss Tyler, a knock came from the door. Chase groaned before saying, "Who is it?"

"You know damn well who it is!" Caleb's angry voice came from behind it.

Chase rolled his eyes, looking down at the brunette.

"Caleb, leave us alone. He agreed to the deal, now he has to live up to it." Chase said.

"I don't care!" Caleb said, the door slamming open.

Chase's eyes widened as did Tyler's.

"How did you…"

"You forget that you have to times the power, we have four." Caleb snapped, as Reid and Pogue followed him in.

Their eyes went from Tyler's bare chest to Chase.

"You're going to fucking die." Reid growled.

Chase pulled Tyler in front of him as they stood up.

"He _agreed_ to the _deal_. It's like making a _pact_ with the _devil_."

"Unless we can find a loophole, like we did." Caleb said, as Reid yanked Tyler away from the older boy.

Tyler grunted when he hit the blonde's chest, seeing Caleb throw a ball of energy at Chase.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked, keeping the worry and the fear out of his voice.

The oldest of the boys threw his own ball at Caleb, who smirked.

"Agreement voided asshole." Caleb said, as Chase's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You promised not to try to hurt us, that was your end of the agreement, and you just tried to hurt me. Therefore, the deal you made with Tyler is invalid." Caleb said, "Nice fucking try though."

Caleb grinned as the Sons walked out, Tyler looking back at Chase before walking out with them.

Back to sneaking around.


	90. Dante

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Ever since Caleb was six, he'd always wanted a kitten. The same held true now at the age of sixteen. He wasn't allowed to have one though, because his mother despised the creatures. So now here he was at his Sweet Sixteen birthday party, waiting on his boyfriend to arrive.

Reid and Pogue had arrived hours ago, both with presents for the boy. He sighed when it was getting time to open his presents.

"Have you guys heard from Tyler?" Caleb asked, seeing both boys shake their heads.

When Caleb turned, both Pogue and Reid grinned. His own mother wasn't even here, she was on a cruise going to Alaska. Caleb sighed when Mrs. Parry declared it was time to open presents.

The door opened, Caleb looking over and seeing Tyler enter the door with his present, Mr. and Mrs. Simms were right behind him as Tyler walked over to Caleb.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to wrap your present." Tyler said, kissing Caleb's cheek.

The black haired boy smiled at Tyler before giving him a proper kiss.

"I thought you'd forgotten." Caleb said, grinning.

"As if I could forget my own boyfriend's birthday. Please." Tyler said, handing him the present.

Caleb set it down as Pogue thrust his present at him. Caleb opened the presents one by one. Pogue had gotten him a new cell phone cover and Reid had gotten him three new CDs. The only ones he really cared about were the Covenant's gifts. Everyone else was there just to show how popular they were.

When Caleb got to Tyler's gift, the boy smiled at him, as did Pogue and Reid. They knew something he didn't.

When Caleb unwrapped it, he looked at it strangely. Why on God's green Earth were there holes in the box?

His eyes widened when he heard a soft 'mew'. Caleb opened the top, seeing a pair of big blue eyes looking at him. The little kitten was black with the end of tail being white. Caleb held it to his chest before looking at a smiling Tyler.

"Ty, my mom won't let me keep him." Caleb said, knowing that it was a male.

Tyler wouldn't get a female kitten, he already knew that much.

"I know. But she can stay at my place." Tyler said, smiling, "My parents already agreed to take care of him while we're at school."

Caleb smiled at the younger boy, kissing him gently. Tyler pet the kitten, as did Pogue and Reid.

"So what are you going to name him?" Reid asked, "Look at that, he's got Ty's eyes."

"Ty's eyes and Caleb's hair. It even has the style right." Pogue teased, as Caleb's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know." Caleb said truthfully, "How about Dante?"

Tyler grinned before nodding, "I like it."

Caleb grinned before putting the kitten down to explore. He and Tyler walking to the couch and sitting down together.


	91. Anger

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Reid/Tyler

"What was your answer for number five?" Chase asked Tyler.

The two were in Tyler's dorm room, Reid was supposed to be coming home in a few minutes. He'd probably be mad that Chase was there, but he could get over it.

"Um…that the atomic bomb was dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki." Tyler said, "You answered the question today in class."

"Yeah." Chase said offhandedly.

"You okay?" Tyler asked, seeing the older boy shake his head.

"Not really, I kind of want to kiss you." Chase said, "But if Reid's coming I can't."

Tyler looked up at Chase in surprise.

"Since when have you cared about Reid walking in on us?"

"Since he and Caleb both promised a painful death if I kissed you."

Tyler's mouth dropped as his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Tyler nearly growled.

Chase nodded his head.

Tyler grinned as he put his things up, pushing Chase to the floor.

"Hey! I appreciate living, so please don't sign my death warrant."

"You don't worry about Reid and Caleb." Tyler said, kissing the boy.

Chase didn't complain much after that, rolling them so he was on top. Tyler's legs wrapping around Chase's waist. Chase gripped Tyler's hips bringing them closer.

Tyler broke the kiss when the door opened, the three Sons standing there with dumbstruck expressions on their faces.

"Knock before entering assholes." Tyler said, bringing Chase down for another kiss.

"Ah stop it!" Reid begged, "It hurts my eyes!"

"Collins get off of him." Caleb growled, as Tyler's legs tightened around Chase's waist.

Tyler broke the kiss again, with a smirk.

"Fine, we'll continue this in Chase's room." Tyler said, unwrapping himself from the older boy.

Chase stood up with his things quickly, telling Tyler he'd see him in a minute.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tyler sneered at them, seeing three pairs of eyes widen, "I'm allowed to make out and fuck who ever I like. You aren't my parents, and I don't complain about you Reid fucking every pair of legs in sight!"

"At least I know those girls aren't scum bags! Chase tried to kill us!" Reid snapped.

"He fucking apologized numerous times for it. And if you didn't realize, he's stopped Using completely."

"Oh yeah, did he tell you it was because of you?" Reid asked harshly.

"Actually he said he wanted to become a better person so he could become part of the Covenant."

"He only wants your V card Ty, sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news, but he doesn't like you." Reid growled.

Caleb and Pogue looked at Reid in shock, as the brunette laughed bitterly.

"No Reid, that was you. Remember what you said to me that night?" Tyler asked, backing Reid into a wall, "You were drunk as hell, but I've been friends with you long enough to know that when you're drunk you tell the truth, you said the only reason anyone, including yourself, would date me was to fuck me. That's why I dumped your sorry ass, and that's why it's stayed dumped. Anna Maria and Eliza didn't appreciate hearing you say that to me, your best friend of all people. That's why you haven't had any one night stands in months. Because everyone knows you're an asshole."

Tyler pushed Reid into the wall before leaving the room. Leaving two very pissed off older brothers, and one blonde who was going to get his ass kicked.


	92. Double Date

Pairings: Aaron/Reid, Caleb/Tyler

Why had they agreed to do a double date with Aaron and Reid? That's all Caleb could think as they walked into the movie theater. And another thing Caleb wanted to know was why the two were dating when they clearly hated each other!

And why was he walking beside Aaron while Reid and Tyler were ahead of them. Caleb wanted his boyfriend next to him immediately.

"Hey Caleb, has Reid said anything about the date tonight? Like..over the past week?"

The boy looked at Aaron in surprise.

"Only that he was excited about it." Caleb said, "Aaron, why are you going on a date with Reid of all people?"

The other boy laughed saying, "You know, I asked myself that right before I came to get you guys. Half the time I can't stand him, but then the other half he's really nice."

"Nice! Are you sure you're talking about Reid and not Tyler?"

Aaron laughed with Caleb.

"I'll admit that Tyler's hot, and I'd like to date him, but one he's dating you, and another thing is that I have the feeling that he'd be a doormat boyfriend for me."

Caleb nodded in agreement, "That's why I was scared of dating him at first. I mean you see him with Reid, he lets Reid boss him around."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." Aaron said, "Not lately though, ever since you two started dating, it's like Reid's scared to upset him."

Caleb forced a chuckle out of that. Truth be told Reid was scared shitless of hurting the others boys feelings because Tyler was dating him. And Reid automatically thought Caleb would kick his ass if he hurt Tyler. He'd yell at the blonde, but he wouldn't physically harm the boy.

"You know Aaron, I assumed that this date was going to go all to hell and back. Because we've hated each other since we were in diapers." Caleb said, seeing Aaron nod.

"I thought you and Tyler were going to rip me a new one about dating Reid."

Caleb laughed for a moment, "Tyler was considering it. He's always been protective of Reid."

"Isn't he the youngest of all of you though? Isn't it usually the youngest getting protected?"

Caleb nodded his head, "We are extremely protective of Tyler as a group, you've seen that. But when Reid was seven he almost got hit by a car. Tyler saw the car coming and yanked Reid back. Reid was mad at Tyler for a month after that because he didn't realize he'd almost gotten hit. He just thought Tyler wanted to yank him to the ground."

Aaron looked at Caleb and then at Reid.

"So they've been close for a long time."

"We all are close. It's just that Tyler and Reid have this…connection that makes them inseparable. Tyler's first boyfriend dumped him when Tyler told him he wasn't going to spend all his time with him." Caleb said grinning, "It was funny because Reid had yelled at Tyler about it, but Tyler's learned to tune that stuff out."

Aaron laughed before saying, "So basically if I hurt Reid, I need to leave Ipswich?"

"If you hurt Reid you need to leave the planet. Because there's not a force on this Earth that will stop Tyler from kicking your ass." Caleb said seriously.

"What about you and Pa—Pogue."

"Oh we'll be right behind Tyler, but we'll give Tyler the right to kill you."

Aaron nodded his head before Reid turned towards them. He rolled his eyes with Tyler before walking back towards their dates.

"Caleb, please don't scare my date off." Reid said, pulling Aaron forward.

Tyler gave Caleb a confused look as the boy chuckled.

"You and Aaron looked chummy. Should I be worried?" Tyler asked.

"Nope, Aaron's going to be good for Reid." Caleb said, as the brunette blinked.

"Okay if you say so." Tyler said sarcastically, as he pulled Caleb into the theater.


	93. Dreams

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

The blonde groaned when he felt someone shaking him. Reid's hand went to push the person away, who just grabbed his hand. They let go of it before Reid felt pain on his side, realizing he'd been pushed out of bed. His eyes opened to see a laughing Caleb and Tyler.

"What the fuck?" Reid asked groggily.

The two boys grinned before leaving. Reid sighed as he followed them out of Caleb's room. He'd been having a good dream. Reid saw Tyler waiting on him at the stairs, walking up to the younger boy with a confused look on his face.

"Why'd you guys push me out of bed?" Reid asked.

"We tried shaking you, but that didn't work." Tyler said, smiling that oh so innocent smile of his.

"You could've just kissed me."

Tyler snickered before starting to walk down the stairs.

"There's no fun in that."

"Um me not getting hurt is the fun part." Reid said, rushing downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen with Tyler, he thought he was hallucinating.

"Um….what's going on?" Reid asked.

"We're making lunch, now sit down." Caleb said, grinning.

"You remember the last time we made a meal? Yeah, we almost died because it was so bad."

"Oh hush up, we know what to do." Caleb said, as Tyler sat down.

Reid sat beside the boy, seeing Tyler smile at him. The blonde returned it before watching his other two lovers. Pogue was making sandwiches, while Caleb was making drinks and finding chips.

The blonde nearly jumped when Tyler straddled him. His arms wrapping around the lithe waist.

"Stop watching them, they'll get nervous." Tyler said, smiling.

"Isn't it a bit early for a make out session Ty?" Reid asked.

"It's nearly noon Reid."

The blonde's eyes widened making Tyler laugh softly.

"Besides that you passed out on us early last night. You missed all the fun." Tyler said, making Reid raise a brow.

The brunette pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing different sizes of hickey's and bite marks.

"What the hell? You guys fucked each other without me!"

Caleb and Pogue looked over with a grin, before Tyler kissed Reid's nose.

"You're the one that passed out." Tyler told Reid, who pouted.

"I want details now damnit!"

"What's to tell?" Tyler asked, before leaning down, "You remember how we always said that it would be hot if two of us took one of us at once?"

Reid's eyes widened as he looked at the youngest.

"Y-Yeah."

Tyler grinned before saying, "Yeah."

Reid's mouth dropped wide open as he looked at the brunette and then the two older boys.

"Who?"

"Pogue and Caleb."

"How're you walking?" Reid asked the youngest.

"Oh please, it's like getting fucked by you when you're pissed off and banging me against every hard surface imaginable." Tyler said, grinning.

"I demand to have a replay of last night." Reid growled, as Tyler slid out of his lap slowly.

"Down boy, we have to eat first."

Caleb and Pogue both grinned when they sat the food down. Reid's eyes widening as he realized that the boy had just agreed. The blonde hadn't thought he would.

And later when they were all laying down in Caleb's bed, Reid realized that the dream he thought he'd had wasn't a dream at all.


	94. Grope

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue

"Caleb."

No response.

"Caleb!"

Still no response.

Pogue sighed as he looked at the front of the class. He hated math. He also hated that Caleb had the ability to stay concentrated no matter what Pogue did.

A sly grin passed his face as his hand traveled up Caleb's thigh, the boy twitching a little. Pogue sighed before finally groping Caleb. The boy shouted as he jumped, the whole class turning towards him.

Caleb's face went beet red, as Tyler and Reid through him a confused look.

"Are you okay Mr. Danvers?"

"Yes sir." Caleb said, watching the teacher turn, "But Pogue won't be."

Pogue's eyes widened when he heard this, turning to look at Caleb, who had a devilish grin on his face.

Okay, new plan. Pogue thought as he watched the front of the class. He let out his own yell when Caleb groped him. The teacher turning with a glare to look at Pogue.

"Mr. Parry, what seems to be the problem?"

"I think there's a bee in here!" Pogue cried, "It just stung me, I need to go to the nurse."

Perfectly good lie, as the teacher raised a brow.

"Mr. Danvers, could you please escort Mr. Parry to the nurse?"

Caleb nodded his head, helping Pogue up as they walked down the stairs. Caleb took the note from the teacher as they walked out.

"You do realize how dead you are when we get to my house tonight don't you?" Caleb asked.

Pogue grinned and nodded before hearing Caleb say, "I wasn't talking about the good kind."

Pogue's face dropped as he watched Caleb walk in front of him.

Plan B, beg for forgiveness was about to be put into action.


	95. Abuse

Parings: Reid/Tyler, mentioned OMC/Tyler

Every Christmas Eve the Sons would spend the night at one of the other boys houses and spend Christmas Eve through New Years with the family. It had been their tradition since they were five. This year they would be spending the night at Reid's. Tyler had helped Reid do the shopping and decorating for the next week they'd be there.

But when Tyler told the boys he'd be there later than usual because of a date with his boyfriend, the boys had told him it was fine. They wouldn't voice that they thought the boy was getting abused by his boyfriend.

At least Caleb and Pogue wouldn't. Reid wasn't as nice, asking Tyler every night where a new bruise would come from. The brunette would always have an excuse that wouldn't make any sense. The three boys knew Tyler well enough to know that he wasn't clumsy.

"This sucks." Reid said, looking at the clock on the wall.

It was nine o'clock and Tyler still wasn't here.

"Reid, he's on a date, get over it." Pogue said.

"I told you to ask him out before Demetrius did, but did you listen to me? No, because you never do. So get over the jealousy." Caleb said, eating a marshmallow.

"Cay, it's not only jealousy. I'm worried about him." Reid said, running a hand over his face.

"Reid he wouldn't stay with Demetrius if the guy was hitting him." Pogue said, "Tyler's smarter than that."

"Are _you_ serious?" Reid asked coldly, "Most people in abusive relationships deny that they've been hit by their partner, because in some part of their mind they think they deserve it or they're scared to leave their partner because he might go even more ballistic."

Pogue blinked at Reid who groaned.

"I'm telling you this, and I'm being serious, if Demetrius is hitting Tyler and we find out we'll deal with it." Caleb told Reid.

"Yeah Reid, no one hurts Baby Boy and gets away with it." Pogue said.

Reid rolled his eyes as he turned back to the movie they'd started. The three boys watched it in feign interest before hearing a knock at the front door. Reid jumped up hearing the other two laugh at him, noticing it was 9:45.

They followed him to the front door, laughing when Reid tripped over the rug.

"Shut up!" Reid snapped, glaring at them playfully.

"It's just so cute how you're excited." Caleb noted, as Pogue held his stomach.

Reid glared at them as he opened the door. The boy's laughter stopped when they saw a soaking wet Tyler, shivering with bruises littering his face. The Hummer wasn't in sight, which meant the boy must've walked.

The brunette looked up at his friends before a smile was forced on his face, "H-Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

Reid's eyes grew impossibly big before he all but pushed the boy inside.

"Caleb go get a spare change of clothes and some blankets. Pogue, go make some hot chocolate and some soup." Reid said, leading Tyler into the living room.

The two older boys looked at Reid in shock before the blonde turned with a glare.

"Go!" Reid snapped.

The two boys went in different directions as Reid made Tyler sit down. He started a fire up, poking it into life.

"Where are your parents?" Tyler asked.

"They went to see a movie." Reid said, "Life your arms Ty."

"Can't I change in the bathroom Reid?"

"I've seen you naked before Ty." Reid said, tugging at the boys shirt.

"I'd really like to change in the bathroom Reid." Tyler pressed.

Reid stopped tugging as he looked at the boy.

"Why are you pushing this? You never used to care if any of us saw you naked."

"Things change Reid."

"In two months?" Reid questioned.

Tyler looked at the blonde with wide eyes before nodding.

"Tyler, I want you to tell the truth, or so help me God I will be pissed." Reid said.

"Okay."

"Does Demetrius hurt you? Like…slaps and punching?" Reid asked, seeing the boy stiffen.

That answered the question for Reid, who sighed as he sat in front of Tyler.

"How long?"

"A month and a half." Tyler whispered.

A month and a half…the two had been dating for two months.

"Why didn't you tell us….tell me?"

"You guys already think I'm weak…I didn't want to give you anything to fuel it."

"Baby Boy, we love you to death, and would kill anyone that hurt you. I knew something was going on, but I wanted you to come to me." Reid said, "What happened tonight that ended up with all of this?"

Tyler gave a rough laugh, "I told him I had to go at eight to get here and he got mad. Apparently he thinks it's weird how much time I spend with you guys. So when I tried to leave he took the keys to the Hummer and threw them somewhere outside."

"Outside? Where were you?"

"His place…I screamed at him and told him that I didn't care that he wasn't my father. And he said that since I was dating him that he might as well be. So I broke it off." Tyler said, "Hence the bruises and the possible concussion I have."

Tyler saw Reid's hands clench before seeing the blonde stand and punching the door frame. Tyler jumped up and ran over to Reid, whose hand was bleeding. The frame was broken, a nice long split going up the side.

"Reid, you idiot." Tyler said, holding the blonde's hand, "You said you'd stop destroying your mother's door frames."

"I-I think she might join me." Reid said, hissing in pain when Tyler's fingers ghosted over his knuckles.

Tyler chuckled before looking at Reid, who was staring at Tyler. Tyler let Reid's hand fall, before seeing the blonde's hand heal.

"Let's get you out of these clothes." Reid said, yanking the shirt off Tyler.

The blonde's eyes widened at the bruises on Tyler's chest and back before walking over to the entrance to the living room. He entered the hall and shut the doors, stopping Caleb from walking in.

Reid took the clothes and blankets, informing the oldest to stay out here. He'd tell Caleb about it later.

Reid walked back in, seeing Tyler in his boxers. The blonde took a deep gulp of air before walking over to Tyler. He handed the brunette the clothes, helping him tug the shirt on over his head. Once he was dressed he opened the door, letting Pogue and Caleb in.

The blonde sat on the couch, eyes widening when Tyler sat in the boys lap, curling into Reid.

"Tyler….you ok?" Reid asked, seeing Tyler smile.

"Reid, I'm not stupid…I know you guys think I am, but I'm not." Tyler said quietly, "I know you like me…well…I figured it out yesterday, you were checking out my ass too much by the way. That's why I broke it off with Demetrius…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Reid gaped at Tyler, seeing Caleb and Pogue grin ear to ear. The biker setting down the hot chocolate and soup.

"Merry Christmas to me then." Reid said, kissing the boy's forehead.

Tyler grinned before snuggling into Reid more. Caleb and Pogue turning the movie back on and ignoring the two behind them.

They'd get Demetrius tomorrow.


	96. Corn Maze

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Now normally the Sons didn't go to the corn maze until it was Halloween. However this year was different. Halloween would be packed this year, so they decided to go early. It was haunted, which meant there would be people in famous masks with fake chainsaws chasing you and getting as close as they could to you, but not touching you and not talking to you.

The reason they went every year? Tyler would always clutch onto them and scream when one of the workers would come near them. It had always been an amazing time. This year they even rented a camp fire site.

So now here they were, in the middle of the 'corn' maze, running from a man in a Michael Myers mask. Tyler was clutching onto Reid who was in front, Caleb and Pogue trailing behind them.

But thankfully Michael Myers led them out of the actual corn field and into a building that had strobe lights going off. They held onto each others shoulders as Reid led them through the building. Running into people from horror movies before pushing into a soft but unstable clothed pincher. It shoved them back and forth, seeming unending before they finally broke through to the other side.

Tyler was shivering from the cold and Caleb took pity on the boy, throwing an arm over him.

"Don't worry Baby Boy, we'll be at the camp site soon."

They got in Caleb's mustang, driving to their designated camp spot. Starting the fire with a flash of their eyes. Reid getting out chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. They quickly walked over to the bonfire pit, sitting on the stumps sat out for them.

And as the four sat there, eating their s'mores with grins on their faces. And when they were piling back in Caleb's car to go home, they decided to come back on Halloween, just for one more go around.

_A/N: We actually have a haunted corn maze where I live, and I actually did it tonight and it was amazing! Even though we went in at 7-ish and got out at 9:50. Two hours and fifty minutes of running around, getting chased by fake chainsaws and getting lost. They also had every horror movie character you could think of. And we did the camp fire afterwards._


	97. Witness

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

The room was dark, the only light was the moon peaking in through the curtains. It illuminated two bodies in the room, on the bed. Soft pants coming from the black haired male, face flushed and mouth opened the slightest bit. His face the complete picture of pleasure.

The one underneath him who was whimpering and keening and whining was flushed all over, blue eyes wide open as he repeated the other boy's name. The boy on top of him grinning before hearing the one below him moan. Before both cried out one last time, the boy on top falling to the bed, both panting and trying to regain their breath.

And the only witnesses to this act were the moon and the dark.


	98. Homework

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

When the blonde had agreed to help Tyler out on his homework, he hadn't thought the brunette meant swimming. Now he was watching Tyler swim back and forth, and the need to jump his boyfriend was overwhelming.

Tyler really was a good swimmer. He just needed to push off harder and he'd be up there with Caleb and Pogue.

And even as the blonde watched his boyfriend, there was something in the back of his mind telling him to keep his eyes peeled. And that's what he was doing. He'd never let anything bad happen to Tyler, and he wasn't planning on starting anytime soon.

And as he watched Tyler get out of the pool, he decided they needed to go. Something didn't feel right in the room.

Or in his pants.


	99. Perfect

Pairings: Pogue/Caleb/Tyler/Reid

Caleb hated dancing. That was a simple fact that everyone in Spenser knew. That's why girls never asked him to dance at parties or dances. Why they never asked him to dances.

The only person Caleb would dance with was Tyler. Seeing the brunette move like liquid on the dance floor, both amused and amazed Caleb. And at Nicky's, Caleb moved across the floor to the boy, wrapping his arms around Tyler.

The brunette tensing at the unfamiliar way of being approached, turning in the arms, and smiling when he saw Caleb.

The two moved together, ignoring the glares of girls or the amused glances of some males. It was a well known fact that the Sons of Ipswich only did things with each other that they hated.

Reid hated studying, but he would do it for Tyler. Pogue hated going under the speed limit, but he would for Caleb. Caleb hated dancing, but would for Tyler. And Tyler hated to Use, but would for all three boys.

And even now as they were dancing, Caleb felt someone behind him, and Tyler felt someone behind him. Seeing Pogue behind Caleb and knowing then that Reid was behind him, everything felt right.

Everything felt perfect.


	100. Triangle

Pairings: Caleb/Reid, Caleb/Tyler, Reid/Tyler

The blonde walked alongside Caleb, shifting nervously when the oldest glanced at him. They were making their way back to the party from having to go to the Hummer. Caleb stopped the blonde before they got close enough to the party to be heard.

"Reid, can I tell you something without you freaking out?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah sure."

Caleb bit his lip before nodding to himself.

"Reid, I like you."

The blonde blinked a few times before nodding slowly.

"I like you too Caleb. Come on, Tyler probably thinks we're killing each other."

Reid moved to walk past the older boy, who caught his arm. Caleb pulled him back with a serious look on his face.

"No Reid, I mean I really like you." Caleb said, seeing the blonde's eyes widen.

"No. No, hell no, fuck no. Just…**no** Caleb." Reid said, "You're with Tyler, have been for awhile. And no!"

Caleb blinked at the boy, "Why not?"

"Because Caleb, if you haven't been around him lately, Tyler's in love with you and he's my best friend. I can't do that to him!"

"You wouldn't be doing anything--"

"No! I say no, I mean no, so don't bring it up ever again." Reid hissed, seeing the older boy wince, "There's no one else on this fucking earth I care more about than Tyler, and I'm not going to help you hurt him, so fuck off."

Reid turned on his heel, striding away from the older boy in search for his best friend.

He didn't like Caleb at all, he was slimy and fucking irritating and he had the ability to piss Reid off with one look.

But what made Reid dislike Caleb the most is that he had Tyler. He had Reid's crush, and he was trying to hook up with the blonde while he was still with Tyler. Their Baby Boy…no…his Baby Boy.


	101. Breakfast

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue

Tyler shook his head as he sat down with the sons for breakfast. Reid's parents had already left for the beach, leaving the Sons with a hot breakfast, and telling them to catch up.

And they weren't hungry, because they'd already eaten. They'd been up hours before Reid's parents had.

Reid was now keeping himself entertained by sticking a spoon on his nose. They'd decided to wait an hour before joining the Garwin's on the beach. Pogue and Caleb shifting their food on their plates, before Caleb sighed at Reid.

"Can't you find something more constructive to do?" Caleb asked.

Reid's only response was throwing a piece of bacon at Caleb, who looked stunned.

"You did **not** just throw bacon at me!"

Reid's response to that was some egg to Caleb's face. Tyler stifled a laugh as Pogue wasn't as stealthy, letting a chuckle pass his lips.

"One more time Re--" Caleb stopped when Reid stood up.

The blonde smeared oatmeal in Caleb's face, the black haired teen gaping as the stick food slid off his face. Caleb wiped it off his face before grinning at Reid.

"You do know what this means don't you?" Caleb asked, eerily calm.

"War." Reid said, dunking when Caleb sent hashbrowns in his direction.

"Pogue's on my team!" Caleb said, as the biker grabbed food, flinging it in Tyler's direction.

The brunette dodged the food, picking up the condiments. He squirted ketchup at Caleb, getting it all over his shirt. Reid grabbed more food before the table was overturned, Caleb and Pogue running into the kitchen, dodging behind the counter.

Reid grabbed an apple, biting into it, before spitting it into his hand. He chucked it over at Caleb, hitting the boy in the face.

"What the hell is that?" Pogue asked.

"Chewed up apple boys!" Reid crowed, seeing Tyler stick his tongue out.

He leaned over, grabbing the mayonnaise and a spoon.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Reid said, as Tyler sent a huge glop of mayonnaise at the boys, hitting Pogue in the face, some going into his mouth.

The older boy gagged as he spit it out.

"I hate mayonnaise damnit!" Pogue said, flinging strawberries at Tyler, who yelled, hitting the floor.

"I'm allergic to strawberries Pogue!" Tyler yelled, seeing Reid's eyes widen, as he quickly checked Tyler.

"Forgot."

Reid grabbed the mayonnaise jar, shoving his hand in it, getting a huge handful. He crawled over to the counter, standing at the same time as Pogue.

He smeared the white gunk all over Pogue's face, who screamed before shoving a waffle at Reid. The blonde scrambled behind the table, seeing Tyler laugh. The two stood as one, receiving eggs and hashbrowns to their face.

Caleb and Pogue both high fived each other, seeing the two boys wipe the eggs off. Tyler grabbed the ketchup while Reid grabbed the mayonnaise. Caleb grabbing the oatmeal, and Pogue grabbing the maple syrup. They all ran at each other, Caleb and Tyler both tumbling to the ground when they eat each other. Caleb smearing as much oatmeal as possible on Tyler, while the youngest squirted ketchup over Caleb, rubbing it in his face.

Reid and Pogue were standing as Reid was tossing mayonnaise at the boy, getting hit with maple syrup before they ended up slipping.

"What is going on here?" an angry voice screamed, as they looked over.

Mrs. Garwin and Mr. Garwin were standing in the middle of the living room. Mrs. Garwin looking with wide eyes, as Mr. Garwin was fighting back laughter.

"Science project." Reid said.

The other boys laughed through faces of oatmeal, ketchup, and mayonnaise. They would never live this one down.

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! You rock so much! :D I've done tons of these, and I haven't run out of ideas yet. I'm still up to taking ideas for ones you'd like to see though. :D_


	102. Friday

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

The brunette watched Caleb as the boy moved across his bedroom with a phone at his ear.

"Pogue, I understand, I need to go, my mother's calling me." Caleb said, rolling his eyes.

The black haired boy snapped his phone shut, a forced smile on his face.

"I love when Pogue has drama he feels I need to know about." Caleb said sarcastically, before sitting down.

Tyler stood from his spot on the floor, walking over to the other boy. He climbed into Caleb's lap, pushing the younger boy down.

"Now, where were we?" Caleb asked, as Tyler bit his lip thoughtfully.

He leaned down until there was an inch between their mouths.

"Right about here I think." Tyler said, before groaning when his own cell phone started ringing.

He answered it with a tired, "Yes Reid?"

The brunette sat up as he sighed.

"It's Friday Reid, where do you think I am?" Tyler nearly growled.

Tyler sighed before sliding off of Caleb.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." Tyler said, hanging up.

"You're leaving?" Caleb asked.

"Reid's shit faced and needs a ride home." Tyler said, "He doesn't think he needs to drive."

"I'll go with you." Caleb said, standing up.

"We can never have a peaceful Friday can we?"

It was a known fact between the Sons that Friday's were Caleb and Tyler's night off from drama and being called. Their night to relax and have fun with each other. And every Friday in the past year they'd been together had been ruined.

"Actually….I have an idea." Caleb said, grinning.

He pulled his own phone out, calling Pogue.

"Hey Pogue, can you pick Reid up from Nicky's?" Caleb asked, "Because it's Friday, and it's about time me and Tyler got to have our own fun instead of worrying about you and Reid."

"Thanks Pogue." Caleb said, shutting his phone.

Tyler grinned at him before Caleb took Tyler's phone. He turned it off as well as his own phone.

"They'll just call the house." Tyler said, as Caleb picked up his own phone and turned it on.

"And they'll get a busy signal." Caleb said, "Because we are busy."

"And if they come over?"

"Mom won't let them in. She at least knows we need this day of the week." Caleb said, kissing the brunette.

Tyler moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Caleb's neck. The black haired male laying them on the bed.

"Now let's make the most of tonight okay?" Caleb asked, seeing Tyler nod.

The next morning when they turned their phones back on they had twelve missed calls each, six from Pogue, six from Reid, demanding that the two meet them at Pogue's. Caleb's house phone had nine missed calls, and three voicemails, demanding they pick their damn phones up.

Every Friday after that, all the phones were off.


	103. Present

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

The brunette hated it when he didn't know what to get Reid for his birthday. He'd been thinking about what to get the blonde for weeks. Caleb had gotten Reid new gloves, since the ones Reid had worn were tattered. Pogue had gotten Reid a new jacket, since the one he wore was starting to tear.

Tyler still had no clue what to get Reid. He sighed for the hundredth time, causing Sarah to look at him.

"You ok Tyler?" Sarah asked kindly.

"I don't know what to do for Reid…like getting him as a present."

Sarah smiled at him, "How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost four years." Tyler said, seeing Sarah's eyes widen.

"F-Four years? Jesus, that's a long time." Sarah said, as Tyler nodded.

"Yeah, you'd think I'd know what to get him, but I don't."

Sarah grinned at Tyler, "I've got an idea."

The brunette looked at her as Sarah pulled him up.

"Come on, how long until you have to meet up with him?" Sarah asked.

"Two hours."

"Shit…I'll have to call Kate in. But it'll be fine." Sarah said, already getting her phone out.

She dragged Tyler towards her car, telling Kate they'd pick her up in two minutes. And to be ready.

Tyler really had no idea what'd he'd gotten himself in to.

And after all was said and done, he didn't know how Reid would take it.

"Girls, I don't know if--"

"Trust us, he'll like it. If he doesn't, then he's insane." Kate told the boy.

Tyler groaned as he walked to the mirror.

"I look like one of those scary Goths out of a Marilyn Manson video." Tyler said, "Or from Anne Rice's novels…"

"If you were blonde, you'd be perfect as Lestat." Sarah said, grinning, "Now, come on, it'll be alright. You look hot."

Tyler fidgeted with his top, as Kate slapped his hand.

"Stop it. You'll rip the fishnet."

Tyler almost said good, but thought better of it. Kate was tying something around his neck, the brunette's eyes widening.

"Don't you think the bow is overdoing it?"

"Nope, it finishes off the look of 'I'm your present, now ravish me.'" Kate said, "And you'd better give us details Tyler."

The brunette laughed, noticing the time.

"Okay, wish me luck."

The girls did, with smiles on their faces.

Tyler walked to his dorm, seeing the looks he was getting from the majority of the students. Some shocked, some lustful, and then he saw Caleb and Pogue who just gaped at him.

"What in the--who the--when the--why?" Caleb asked, as Tyler laughed.

"I had to get ready for Reid."

"I think if you can effect him like you did Caleb, he won't be ready for a while." Pogue said, as Tyler stuck his tongue out at him.

"I think if I don't hurry I might get raped." Tyler said, nodding towards a group of females who were about to drool.

"Leather looks good on you Baby Boy." Pogue said, "Fishnet…I don't know what possessed you to wear that…but whatever."

"Wasn't my idea, ask your girlfriends." Tyler said.

"I think you might need to go before Caleb jumps you." Pogue said, as Caleb glared.

"I'm straight okay, I can just appreciate when another guy is hot. And **damn** Baby Boy you take the cake."

Tyler grinned as a blush spread over his face.

"Talk to you guys later." Tyler said, walking away.

A smile was on his face as he entered his dorm. Reid bent down tying his shoes.

"About damn time Tyler, you're ten minutes late." Reid said, finishing.

He stood up and turned around his eyes widening and his jaw dropping.

"Happy Birthday Reid." Tyler said, as the blonde walked over to him.

Reid circled the brunette before pushing Tyler into the wall.

"Who are you and what have you done with my cute innocent boyfriend?"

"Spiced him up for tonight? Don't you like it?" Tyler asked, a blush still present on his face.

"Ah, there he is." Reid said, smiling, "I love it. I take it the bow means your mine?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I think that means we're staying in." Reid said.

Tyler grinned and knew then that there was no way he'd get out of telling Sarah and Kate the details of tonight tomorrow.


	104. Run

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

He didn't know how long he'd been running, only that he was far away from Reid. Away from the confused look contorting into fear and worry for the other boy. The blonde had chased him for a while before giving up. Something that Tyler was glad for as he walked down an alleyway.

He glanced behind him, scared that one of the boys would find him. How could he explain it? Could he really explain it? They were sure to be disgusted with him. How would they be able to look at him ever again?

Tyler jumped when he felt his phone vibrate, taking it out and seeing Caleb's name flash on the caller ID. He silenced it and put it back in his pocket, continuing to walk. He knew where he was going, he just didn't know if he could actually do it.

When he got to a dirt road, he smiled faintly, following it to where he wanted to go. He stopped and hid when he heard a motorbike close by, seeing Pogue speed by. Tyler breathed a sigh of relief before walking across the street.

When he finally got to the Dells, he smiled in relief. Last place they would think to look for him. His shoes pushed rocks off the edge of the cliff, wondering how much it would hurt when he hit the bottom.

Tyler shut his eyes taking a step off, before letting out a grunt when he hit the ground. When he opened his eyes he met furious blue eyes tinted with fear and worry.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Reid growled out, Tyler's eyes wide.

The brunette looked away from Reid, before the blonde forced Tyler to look at him again.

"No, you don't get to ignore this, tell me what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"What the hell did it look like Reid? I was trying to kill myself!" Tyler screamed, "That's what I was trying to do when you walked in earlier, and that's what I was trying to do now!"

The blonde looked shocked for a moment before he slapped Tyler.

"Do I have to smack the sanity back into you? Why the hell would you contemplate suicide? Why would you do that to us? Did you not think about how badly that would hurt us? How we would take that? Suicide is a selfish way out when you should know that there are people who care about you!"

Tyler shook his head.

"You'd be better off Reid! Trust me."

"Why the fuck would you think that? You're my best friend Tyler. You're the only damn reason I haven't Used into oblivion, the only person in this damn Covenant that actually cares whether I live or die!"

"Caleb and Pogue do too care, they just don't put up with your shit like I do."

Reid glared at the boy before kissing him, Tyler's eyes went wide in shock even after Reid pulled back.

"Because I love you and I don't want you to die." Reid finally said, "Please stop, please."

The only thing the boy could do was nod his head, the cold November air hitting them as they stayed there, looking at one another in shock of the other's revelation.


	105. Challenge

Pairings: Reid/Tyler/Caleb  
_Continuation of Unrequited for fictitiousshore_

"Hey Tyler, wanna go see a movie tonight?" Reid asked, glaring at Caleb, who was trying to get Tyler's attention.

"Can't, I'm going to Caleb's house to study." Tyler said.

"How about tomorrow night then?"

Tyler nodded his head, "Okay, I'd like that. I'll see you guys later, I've gotta go talk to Benjamin about the project we have. Bye!"

When Tyler left the two boys turned to glare at each other.

"Okay, back off Caleb." Reid snapped.

"Um, I do believe I asked him out first."

"He's _my_ boyfriend."

"That you treat like shit!"

"Still _my_ boyfriend that you're trying to steal." Reid snarled.

"Damn straight. He deserves better than what you're giving him."

"He's in love with me."

"Are you sure about that?" Caleb asked, glaring, "Because I'm sure after he sees how I treat him compared to you, he might rethink that."

Reid pushed Caleb into the wall, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare try to steal him from me!"

Caleb shoved Reid away.

"I will, because unlike you, I care about Tyler. And every time you get with a girl, it kills him a little bit. You may not see it, but I do! So does Pogue!"

Reid looked taken aback by the comment before shaking his head.

"You're wrong."

"You're scared of the truth." Caleb snapped, "And that's why I'm trying to help him out."

"You'd help him by leaving him alone!"

"No I'd actually be ignoring him."

The two glared, not even noticing Pogue coming up from behind them. The biker quickly separated them.

"What's going on? If the Provost sees you, you'll both be in trouble."

"Caleb's trying to steal Tyler from me!" Reid snapped.

"It's not difficult to steal him when you hurt his feelings all the time." Caleb said, smirking.

The blonde lunged at Caleb, Pogue grabbing the blonde and forcing him back.

"Stop asking him out Caleb, or I swear to God you'll regret it." Reid snapped.

"If you forget Reid, you can't do shit. I'm more powerful than you and you damn well know it."

"Only because your father died."

"Idiot, I'd still more powerful because of the lovely reason of you not being ascended." Caleb hissed.

Reid glared at Caleb before pushing past Pogue and away from them.

"What happened to not getting the guy?" Pogue asked.

"Well I'm not a typical guy now am I?" Caleb asked.

"No, no you aren't." Pogue said, smiling.

Caleb nodded before following the blonde, leaving Pogue to grin.

"Yeah, I'm totally about to make bets on this." Pogue said to himself, before heading to swimming practice.


	106. Break Up

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Tyler  
_Continuation to Unrequited and Challenge_

The brunette was looking at Reid in shock. Tyler had to be hallucinating. The blonde looking at Tyler seriously.

"I just don't think that we click."

Bullshit!

"And I can be in a serious relationship with someone."

But he could be in one night stands with sluts?

"We can still be friends--"

"You know what Reid, don't call me later on tonight okay?" Tyler said, picking up his phone.

Calm as a cucumber.

"W-What? I just broke up with you."

Tyler looked down with a smile, before looking over at Reid.

"Yeah, and I'm choosing to go out and stay with Caleb." Tyler said, "You remember Caleb right? The one you threatened to stay away from me."

"H-He told you about that?"

"Yeah, and at first I didn't believe him. Because you wouldn't do that, right?" Tyler said.

"Of course I wouldn't."

"But see I just caught you in another one of your lies. I'm happy you broke it off Reid, because I couldn't have if I'd wanted to." Tyler said, "So if you'll excuse me, I'll go be with the guy who actually treats me right."

"I treated you right!"

Tyler turned and shrugged at Reid.

"If you call flirting and fucking girls behind my back treating me right."

Reid's eyes widened before Tyler finally said, "Now seriously, this is me, walking away from you. Do well to remember that."

Tyler grinned as he shut the door, already calling Caleb.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cay, you remember a few days ago, when I told you I knew I'd be able to be with you tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Dream come true."

"He broke up with you?" Caleb's voice sounded surprised.

"Makes sneaking around less of a hassle doesn't it?"

He heard Caleb chuckle before telling the boy he'd be there in ten minutes. Because if Reid could cheat on him, shouldn't he be able to cheat on Reid?


	107. Cliques

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

You know in movies how schools have cliques? Well I don't why, but Spenser has them. There's not many cliques, but enough to make you want to be in one. Aaron and Kira lead the jocks and cheerleaders. They're known throughout the school, and a lot of people tend to avoid them like the plague. Then you have Joshua and Anya who are in charge of the individuals of the school, you know, the kids that love anime and manga.

There's the girls that are known throughout the school as sluts. And the girls in the school that are known as virgins. The same goes with boys too. Reid's name pops up in their group every now and then.

Well…not anymore.

And then there's the group I'm part of. The Sons of Ipswich, which sounds more like a bad boy band name than anything else according to Sarah. But even then we can fit into other groups, choosing not to because of our _close_ relationship.

To the outside world it looks like we're four best friends. Having grown up together in a small town where everyone knows everyone. To the people in our inner circle, also known as Sarah Wenham and Kate Tunney they know how close we actually are.

And the funny thing is how amazingly cool they were about it. After Kate got over Pogue being in love with three other men, she still agreed to 'date' him to keep up appearances. Sarah was all for helping us out, knowing about Caleb from the start.

Reid doesn't sleep around as much as he used to. I think it's because Caleb and Pogue sat him down and told him how it was affecting me.

And me, I'm just Tyler Simms, the Son no one really pays attention to. But they should, because it's the silent ones you should look out for.

I know that Aaron's been cheating on Kira for three months now. That Joshua and Calliope are dating each other, even though they can't stand each other in public. And Levi cheated off of Caleb on his Math test three weeks. Too bad for Levi, Caleb had a different test number, so he failed the test. He hasn't cheated off of Caleb since.

I shift in Reid's arms, as Caleb rolls over to face me, eyes open and looking at the clock.

"You okay Baby Boy?" Caleb asks.

Pogue shifts behind Reid, which makes him shift into me.

"Yeah, just not tired yet." I whisper.

Caleb smiles at me, kissing my forehead.

"Try to get some, we have a Geology test tomorrow." Caleb reminds me, as I nod.

When Caleb falls back asleep, I close my eyes and follow him.


	108. Lips

Pairings: Caleb/Chase, Caleb/Tyler

He couldn't tell them about what had happened in the bathroom that night. The fact that he'd liked it somewhere deep inside of him. Tyler knew though. He didn't know how the brunette knew, but he didn't question how Tyler knew it either.

His timid boyfriend hadn't said anything about it. Which had both scared Caleb and made him grateful.

And even though he longed to feel Chase's lips on his, he wouldn't give up Tyler for the universe, not even for the feel of Chase's lips.


	109. Mustang

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

When Caleb turned sixteen his parents had gotten him a Mustang GT. Caleb had been so excited about it, that he _had_ to drive the car then. So instead of picking up his best friend, he picked up his boyfriend.

The brunette shook his head at Caleb's excitement, as the black haired boy sped throughout town.

"Caleb, slow down! You just got your license." Tyler said, as the boy slowly pressed the breaks down.

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Caleb said, "God, Reid's going to hate me later."

"He can't say anything, he's already got his car."

"What? When?"

"A few months ago, his parents got him a Pontiac." Tyler said.

"Oh that little asshole, he's been holding out."

"No, he just can't drive it yet." Tyler said.

Caleb smirked before doing a U-turn.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Reid."

"But.."

"Uh uh, I wanna see his face."

Tyler rolled his eyes as they pulled into the Garwin estate. Caleb pulling out his cell phone.

"Get outside, I got a car for my birthday." Caleb said, hanging up.

They saw Reid exit the house, gaping at Caleb's car. He rushed over and slid in.

"Damn Cay, nice ride."

"Thank you very much. And now for the interrogation." Caleb said, "When were you going to inform the rest of us of your car?"

"Um….when I got my license."

"Ugh you suck." Caleb said, shifting the gears as he sped down the driveway.

Caleb turned a corner sharply as he sped down the street. He held onto Tyler's hand as they drove down the street to get Pogue.

At least the biker would have the decency to not have a car himself.


	110. Vacation

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Caleb woke up, his eyes blinking open as he gripped the boy beside him tightly. He glanced over at the clock, with a tired smile on his face.

"Baby Boy, we've got to get ready. We promised Reid and Pogue we'd meet them at Nicky's." Caleb whispered to Tyler, who shook his head.

Caleb laughed softly before sitting up.

"We've been shacked up here for a week Ty. They miss us."

"Its Christmas break Caleb, we're allowed to have some time to ourselves." Tyler said, making Caleb laugh.

"I promise that if you're not having as much fun with them as we do here then we'll come home."

Tyler groaned before nodding. They rolled out of bed, Caleb trying to find his boxers.

"Ty, where'd you throw my boxers?" Caleb asked.

"They're on the lamp. Where'd you throw my pants?" Tyler asked.

"Um…check under the bed. I think I kicked them underneath it." Caleb said, as Tyler got down and saw them.

"Ugh and to think this all started because of a stupid movie." Tyler said, slipping his pants on.

Caleb gave Tyler a toothy grin, making the brunette smile back.

Tyler put a shirt on, before seeing the hickey's all over his neck.

"Oh that's great, Reid'll never let me live this down." Tyler said, as Caleb came up from behind him.

"If he says anything tell him that you're getting more sex than him and he'll shut up." Caleb said, making Tyler laugh.

Caleb kissed the boys neck, hearing Tyler moan.

"Uh uh, gotta meet the boys remember." Tyler said, pulling out of Caleb's embrace.

"I know." Caleb said, "Why did we agree?"

"_I _didn't. You did. I was making us something to eat. _I _wanted to stay here for the whole three weeks to catch up for the blotched semester." Tyler said, stepping into his tennis shoes.

He pulled the bottoms up as his foot finally got in the shoe.

"I know, but you know they'd go crazy without us for another week."

"Well they're nearly eighteen, they _should_ be able to entertain themselves."

"The last time Reid entertained himself he nearly set his house on fire." Caleb dead panned.

"Hey! Even you admitted the kitchen looked better after that." Tyler said, making Caleb laugh.

"It did though! That pale pink was horrible!" Caleb cried, "Charcoal black was the way to go."

Tyler smiled at Caleb before dragging the boy out the door when he was dressed.

"Whatever, come on."

The drive to Nicky's was uneventful, Tyler trying to find something to listen to. When they reached Nicky's, they could already see their friends waiting on them.

Tyler sighed before getting out of the mustang and walking with Caleb hand in hand over to the other two.

"You guys actually came." Reid said surprised, hugging Tyler tightly.

The brunette let out a gasp of air, before Reid set him down.

"We said we would, we're not like you two." Caleb said, bumping fists with both Pogue and Reid.

"Damn Baby Boy, your neck looks like it's turning into a cheetah." Pogue said, smirking.

"Or a leopard."

"Hey guess what boys?" Tyler asked excitedly.

"What?" Came both replies.

"I'm getting ten times more sex than you two will get in the next night, so you need to shut up and grow up." Tyler said, as Caleb wrapped his arms around him.

"I wasn't being serious about saying that Tyler." Caleb whispered, grinning at the shocked looks on Reid and Pogue's faces.

"Wait…Ty isn't a virgin anymore?" Reid asked.

"Haven't been since four days after the whole Chase incident." Tyler said.

"So a few months." Caleb said, as Tyler leaned his head against Caleb's shoulder.

"And he lost it to you?" Reid asked, trying to make sure.

"Yeah."

"Damnit." Reid said, handing Pogue a twenty.

"You bet on me?" Tyler asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I thought you were going to stay a virgin for at least a few months before you fucked him Tyler." Reid groaned.

"You _bet_ on me over my fucking _virginity_!" Tyler screamed.

Reid took a few steps back, as Tyler jerked out of Caleb's embrace. The black haired boy stepping next to Pogue.

"Tyler, that should say something about me. That I thought enough of you to--"

"Oh no way Garwin. You're not sweet talking yourself out of this one." Tyler said, "You know the homework I was _going_ to let you borrow. Yeah, not anymore. You know the paper I was _going_ to help you write? Yeah, not anymore. Have fun the rest of break."

Reid's eyes widened as he looked at Tyler.

"You can't do that to me Tyler! You promised!"

"You bet on me Reid, that changes a whole lot of things." Tyler said, "I'm your best friend, you shouldn't bet on me of all people."

"I know and I'm sorry Baby Boy." Reid said, as Tyler sighed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll still help you out, but I'm not talking to you until then." Tyler said, as Reid gaped at him.

"But Tyler! You have to--"

"I don't have to help you do shit. I'm here for a few hours, and then I'm going back to my fun filled vacation of sex." Tyler said, "With my very adequate boyfriend, while you suffer from the paper cuts of having to do homework. Have fun bitch."

Tyler walked inside of Nicky's, leaving the other three outside.

"Excuse me." Caleb said, with a Cheshire Cat grin, going after his boyfriend.

Pogue smirked at Reid, who glared at him.

"Shut up." Reid said, pushing past the biker to go inside.

Automatically wishing he hadn't when he saw Caleb and Tyler making out.

Simms: 4, Garwin: 2


	111. Band

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Own Little World'. The band Celldweller does._

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"Oh God….I don't know if I can do this." Tyler said, looking out from behind the curtain.

"Oh come on Baby Boy, it's the perfect surprise for Caleb." Reid said, from his spot next to Sarah, who was putting eyeliner on him.

"Why did I let you convince me to do this? This is a _bad_ idea. Like in the furthest region of _bad_ Reid." Tyler said, bouncing on his heels.

"Are you saying that because the whole town is out there or because Caleb has no idea what we're doing?"

Pogue walked in at that moment, dressed in his costume.

"This is a fucking horrible idea!" Tyler cried, seeing Chase walk in after Pogue.

Reid laughed as Kate finished, standing up to let Pogue get his makeup done.

"He'll like it Tyler." Reid said, "Come on, you look hot."

"Yes because wearing skin tight jeans is really hot." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"It'll be alright Ty."

"I don't want to do it anymore!" Tyler whined.

"But your our vocalist. You have to play the part of sex kitten too." Reid said, picking up his guitar.

He played a few notes, as Tyler looked back out, seeing Caleb standing out there with Kate.

"Oh shit, oh God, someone slap me!" Tyler cried, Chase slapping the youngest.

"Not literally Chase!" Tyler snapped, before taking a deep breath, "Come on Tyler, it's just one song. It's only Battle of the Bands. Nothing big and Caleb won't _**even show up! **_What a crock of shit."

Reid laughed as Tyler mocked him. Chase finally getting his own eyeliner done.

"Warm up your voice Baby Boy." Reid said, smirking as Pogue grabbed his drum sticks.

Tyler cleared his throat as Aaron walked up to them grudgingly, telling them they'd be on in two minutes.

"What song did we decide to do?" Tyler asked.

"Own Little World." Reid answered.

Tyler nodded as he thought over the words to the song.

"And now with a band that has more of a techno feel to them. They call themselves Les Fils." The voice of Kira said.

Chase groaned as he got his bass.

"Industrial heavy metal dumb bitch." Chase mumbled.

"Pogue, are you sure you can run the synthesizer and do the drums?"

The biker nodded, twirling a drum stick.

They lined up and started walking out onto the stage. Chase taking his place on the left side of the stage, Reid taking the right, while Pogue walked behind the drums.

"Thanks for coming tonight everyone, if you don't know us already, I'm Reid Garwin, on drums is Pogue Parry, and on bass guitar is Chase Collins. Now to introduce our lead singer, is Tyler Simms."

As Tyler walked on the stage, it was like a blanket of calmness had been put on him. He looked indifferent as he approached the microphone. He could barely see Caleb's shocked face as he licked his lips.

"We're Les Fils and tonight the song we'll be singing is called 'Own Little World'." Tyler said, as the boys started playing.

Tyler tapped his feet with the beat, looking calm and collected, while inside he was willing himself not to mess this up.

"_Mutual sight, mutual sound  
Mutual struggle, for shared ground  
It's safe to say, they'll try to take from me  
I'm just another one for them to break down"_

"Steeped in denial of the daily grind  
Dream of a world for me and my kind  
It's safe in the alternative reality  
So stick your standards where the sun doesn't shine"

Tyler took the microphone off the stand as he moved across the stage, letting the beat of the music move him as he sang. He grinned at people he couldn't see as he sang to his heart's content.

"They're for themselves, it doesn't matter what they say  
Promise the world they take it from you anyway  
They'll break you down making your vision fadeaway  
It's time to go: get outta my space"

"Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine  
Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Be anyone, do anything I'd ever want to try  
Time doesn't exist here, I will never die"

Reid moved behind Tyler, who spun around the boy, making the blonde walk over to Chase. The bassist smirked at them before joining in as the three of them walked backwards. They could hear screams, but didn't know from who.

"My own little world" Tyler whispered.

"Explain the reasons, explain the rhymes  
It's not required, inside our minds  
It's safe to try, no need to justify  
Or take their guilt trip at the end of the line."

"They're for themselves, it doesn't matter what they say  
Promise the world then take, then take your universe away  
They'll break you down making your vision fadeaway  
It's time to go: get off of my case"

"Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine  
Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Be anyone, do anything I'd ever want to try  
Time doesn't exist here"

The brunette grinned as he moved away from the sandwich he'd put Reid in as he rushed across the other side of the stage, the crowd deafening in it's roars. Tyler smiled as he moved back to the microphone stand.

"Slip into a world where the air I breathe is mine  
Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Come with me into it and you know what you will find  
Time doesn't exist here, we will never die"

"Our own little world"

"They're for themselves, it doesn't matter what they say  
It's time to go: get out of my face"

Tyler circled the stand as his eyes scanned the crowd. He saw Reid and Chase back to back, jamming their hardest.

"Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine  
Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Be anyone, do anything I'd ever want to try  
Time doesn't exist here"

"Slip into a world where the air I breathe is mine  
Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind  
Come with me into it and you know what you will find  
Time doesn't exist here, we will never die"

"Our own little world"

When Tyler finished there was a loud uproar from the crowd, the loudest, Tyler thought, he'd heard all night. The brunette grinned as he bowed with his band mates, walking off the stage, leaving a gaping Kira after them.

When they got backstage, Reid and Pogue bumped fists, smirking with Chase, who was panting.

"That was fucking amazing Tyler! That little dance you made the three of us do." Reid said, "Ingenius!"

The brunette grinned as he felt arms around his waist.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were in Battle of the Bands. I was waiting for you at the entrance until I couldn't any longer." Caleb said, and Tyler could hear the grin in his voice.

"It was a surprise." Tyler said, "Like it?"

"Love it. You were amazing out there Tyler." Caleb said, hugging the boy to him more, "Now when do we find out who won?"

"No clue. Don't really care, we didn't want to win, we just wanted to do it." Tyler said.

"You two can go, we can stay back." Reid said, with a knowing grin on his face.

Tyler stuck his tongue out at the boy as Caleb dragged him away. Not everything ended in sex….well….mostly everything.


	112. Crush

Pairings: Chase/Reid, Reid/Tyler

The blonde would never admit that he had a crush on Chase. Nope, he'd never say it out loud. Tyler knew though. Tyler always knew everything about Reid. Because Reid couldn't not tell Tyler. Tyler was his best friend.

He watched the older boy as he swam with Caleb, both of them deciding to race. He was supposed to be rooting for Caleb, but he really wanted to cheer the other boy on. But he wouldn't because Caleb was his brother.

And even after they found out he was a bad guy, Reid's crush never wavered, but instead made him realize that he liked Tyler as well. When you felt like you were going to die at any moment, it can make you see many things.

Like Tyler always being there for him and protecting him and helping him. So yes, even though Reid was with Tyler, he still liked the boy who they'd met that fateful night at the Dells.


	113. Element

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

If Caleb were any of the elements he'd be Earth. Because Caleb was down to earth and kind to everyone. Judging only few people, but always giving them the benefit of the doubt. Because there was nothing more Caleb wouldn't do to give people chances. He trusted them easily.

Pogue would be Air. He loved to go as fast as he could on his Ducati, without ever thinking of the consequences. Also, when it came to turning into a jealous boyfriend, he became a hot head filled with air. Pogue could do anything with the extra burst of air to help him along with it.

Reid would be Fire. Because he always burned with that certain life. He was passionate about anything he wanted to do. Whether it be a prank or thinking of something to do for his boyfriends. The blonde also had a fiery temper that was a force to be reckoned with if called upon.

Tyler would be Water. The boy was calm like water was, but if he got angry he would boil over. He could also get Reid out of his bad moods, like extinguishing a fire. Tyler was quiet and timid like the water. To everyone else the brunette was quiet, but if the Sons upset him he could be as fearful as water was during a tsunami.

Chase would be Spirit. Because now that the boy was gone he was always there. As a constant reminder of what they'd almost lost. Chase was also spirit because of his way of not even being there, but making the Sons have to look back when they felt someone was watching them. Always aware of the other boy that was beyond their world now.


	114. Watching

Pairings: Chase/Pogue

As the biker watched Chase play Foosball with Caleb, the boy grew jealous. He hated Chase, he hated him with the fury of a thousand suns. He was cocky and egotistical. He also wasn't funny in the slightest, but he always managed to bring a smile to everyone's face. The older boy didn't even look like he could understand anything beyond the comprehension of a 2nd grade book.

But at the same time he liked the older boy. He seemed to have the same attitude as Reid, but the mannerisms of Caleb. And damnit if he wasn't sexy. That wasn't the point! He hated the boy, he loathed having to be in the same room as Chase.

And now as he watched the boy getting creamed by Caleb, he decided to go over there to tell Caleb that Reid and Tyler were there. Because Chase didn't deserve to talk to Caleb by himself. He wasn't allowed to talk to any of Pogue's friends if the biker had anything to say in the matter.

But damnit if Chase wasn't hot.


	115. 2 on 1

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler/Reid

Tyler watched Caleb with Sarah, the boy grinning at the girl and sharing jokes with her. He was playing pool with Reid, watching his lover with his ex-girlfriend. He didn't understand how they could still be that close and not be dating.

They're just really good friends. He'd saved Sarah from dying. The brunette sighed before hitting one of the striped balls into a corner pocket, Reid cheering as he picked up Aaron's lost money.

The bully glared at them as they walked away. Reid throwing an arm around Tyler as they sat down, the brunette grinning at his lover.

"Great shot Ty." Reid said, drinking his coke.

The brunette smiled as he went to take a sip of his own drink, finding it empty. He sighed, knowing Caleb had drunk the coke.

"Be right back, gotta get a refill." Tyler said, standing.

Reid nodded his head as the brunette walked to the bar. He held his glass up at Nicky, who nodded his head. The brunette jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tyler turned quickly to see Aaron and Ryan standing behind him.

"Boys, I'm not in the mood." Tyler said, as Aaron grabbed one of Tyler's arms.

"Too bad that we are." Aaron said, as he yanked Tyler towards the back.

The brunette struggled as Ryan pushed him forward. When they reached the back, Aaron pushed Tyler towards the ground. The brunette hitting it hard, before looking up at Aaron and Ryan.

"Not so tough without Garwin by you, are you fag?"

Tyler sighed before standing up, "Like two on one is considered tough anymore, right Abbot?"

Ryan lunged at Tyler, grabbing the boys arms and holding him in place. Tyler struggled against the bigger boy, jumping up and kicking Aaron when he tried to come close.

"Aw, he can fight Bael."

He heard Ryan laugh behind him before closing his eyes when Aaron's fist pulled back. When it never hit him, he opened them to see a livid Caleb and an even more pissed Reid.

"I do believe two on one is rude." Reid snapped, glaring.

"Oh look Bael, they came to save the fag."

"More like came to save our boyfriend, but good job with not paying attention." Caleb said, twisting Aaron's arm behind him.

Aaron yelped in pain, tears springing to his eyes as Caleb pulled the arm up more. Reid lunging at Ryan and knocking the boy down, leaving Tyler to stand there in shock. The blonde stood quickly, as Ryan scrambled away, Caleb shoving Aaron at the boy. The older boy knocking into the other, who both looked at the two Sons in shock.

"The next time you fuck with Baby Boy, remember just who you're dealing with." Reid said, as Caleb wrapped an arm around both of his lovers.

"Y-You're all queer?"

"Queer means weird, but in a way I guess you could say that." Reid said, "The term we like to use though is lover or boyfriend."

Aaron and Ryan both gave them disgusted looks before running inside.

"Very nice Reid." Caleb said, as the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Tyler made me do my vocabulary words this week."

"How did you guys know--"

"Nicky told us." Reid said, "Well…told me, and I found Caleb. Boyfriend's privilege to beat up your attackers. And considering theirs two of them and you have to lovers, I figured why not."

Tyler never argued over them defending him, because he honestly didn't mind it anymore. Besides that, the two of them could strike fear into the hearts of anyone who tried to mess with him, while when Tyler glared it looked more like a stare.

Tyler rolled his eyes at Reid who suggested going back to the dorms, as the three boys started to walk back inside.


	116. Opposite

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Reid thought it was hilarious, as he watched his boyfriend from across the room. They were completely opposite.

Reid was smartass, he was obnoxious, loud, insensitive, lazy, unmotivated.

Tyler was quiet, sweet, generous, sensitive, active, and an excellent student.

Reid thought that the boy would end up with Caleb, because the two were so similar. Even now as he watched them in Chemistry, ignoring Pogue who was asking him to pour something into the flask.

The two in front of him were moving with ease and grace. Caleb said something, probably a science joke, that made Tyler laugh and smile at the same time.

Reid frowned and then Pogue noticed who he was staring at with a sigh. He stopped trying to get the blonde's attention, who watched the small touches Caleb would give Tyler.

When the bell rang, the blonde packed his things up, smiling when Tyler rushed over.

"Hey Reid, can we stay at the dorm tonight?" Tyler asked.

"I thought you wanted to go to Nicky's?"

"Changed my mind, I'd rather spend time with you." Tyler said, smiling at the blonde.

Reid wrapped his arms around Tyler, who wrapped his arms around Reid's neck. They were unabashed as Tyler kissed Reid, who grinned into the kiss. He could hear Caleb and Pogue 'awwing' at them, and they could hear Aaron Abbot hit the floor in shock. When they pulled back, Reid remembered why they were together.

Because they complimented each other. Tyler could get Reid to study and do his homework. And Reid could get Tyler to do daring things, like jumping off of the Dells and going to any party.

Because opposites attracted and they stayed together unless they were forcefully pulled apart.


	117. Words

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

The best thing about being a Son of Ipswich is that everyone knew who you were and loved to be known for being a friend of them. And the girls that would say they slept with Reid were constantly caught in their lie, because there was something else everyone knew as well.

All of the Sons of Ipswich were taken. Even the youngest one was! And they didn't know who the Sons were dating, only that it wasn't them.

And the only two girls that did know weren't talking.

Sarah Wenham, when asked who Caleb Danvers was dating, would smile and tell them that it wasn't any of their business. When asked who Reid Garwin was dating, she would smile wider and only tell them that they went to the school.

They was the key word, a simple word that could mean many things.

Kate Tunney when asked who Pogue Parry was dating, who snicker and shrug her shoulders, replying casually that she knew and that they didn't need to worry about it. When asked who Tyler Simms was dating, a smirk grew on her face as she told them that the boy was happier with them than she ever remembering him being.

Them was the key word, a simple word that could mean many things.

And now on Friday night, as the girls drove to Caleb's house, they left a group of females wanting to know what girls they needed to knock out in order to date one of the Sons to their own thoughts.

When they reached Caleb's, they entered the house, seeing all four boys lounging next to each other with grins. Kate and Sarah sat on the soft carpet, staring at the boys who grinned at them.

"How many asked today?" Caleb asked.

"About twenty girls asked me today." Sarah said, shrugging.

"Ten asked me." Kate said, grinning.

Tyler hid his face in Reid's neck, a blush on his face, as Pogue sat forward.

"Next time they ask you, tell them the truth."

"They won't believe that!" Sarah said, laughing.

"Exactly, but then they'll think you'll know nothing." Caleb said, kissing the biker's neck.

"And your secret will be safe for a bit longer." Kate said, smirking.

Because if the students at Spenser paid attention to their surroundings they'd notice.

They'd notice the extra touches the boys would have with each other. The secret smiles they would share. How when one of them got one of the other sons favorites, they would give it to the boy. And how Reid and Tyler had stopped going to the dorms at night to sleep, and instead going over to Caleb's with Pogue.

But they didn't because they were looking for four females, not four males.


	118. Salem

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Caleb watched Tyler as the boy began reading about the Salem Witch Hunts in class. Tyler had a voice that could either captivate the students into listening, or he could just read it indifferently and bore them. He was usually nonchalant when Reid had said something to him that would make him upset.

He always captivated Caleb no matter what; the boy always had that affect on him, ever since the two had started dating.

And today he was captivating the students into listening. Because the Salem Witch Hunts was something the Sons of Ipswich were passionate about. Because their ancestors friends had been killed during it, and it would be disrespectful to not show any kind of emotion because of it. Even if the emotion was usually the defensive kind.

Tyler was reading it smoothly; because it was text he was familiar with. Every year they'd get their history books and read the portion about the Salem Hunts, laughing at what was true and what wasn't.

What scared them this year was that there was nothing untrue in the text.

When Tyler finished reading, he looked up, Mr. Polly looking at him with a smile.

"Question Mr. Simms, you had family during the Salem Witch Trials correct?" Mr. Polly asked.

Tyler nodded his head proudly. It was something to be proud of, but it was also something to fear. The Sons of Ipswich were both proud of their heritage and scared of it.

"Did your family ever have any texts about what went on during the Trials?"

Caleb held in a snort. The Covenant had thousands of books about the trials and the years after at the old colony house.

"Actually Mr. Polly, my family doesn't really talk about it." Tyler said crisply, "They think it's something to be ashamed of."

"And you don't? Your family was one of the accused according to old textbooks."

"I have nothing to be ashamed of Mr. Polly. We all know that the Salem Trials only occurred because it was a mass hysteria. There's no such thing as witches." Tyler lied fluidly, "My family may have been accused, so were Caleb, Pogue, and Reid's. But like their families, mine were never convicted. The hunt stopped soon before they reached our families."

Their families had formed the Covenant of Silence. Because they'd stopped Using and the witch hunt had died down.

"Are you saying that you aren't ashamed of your family being accused of performing witchcraft?"

"Yes sir, because what my ancestors did doesn't affect me today, does it?" Tyler asked carefully, "Because they were accused of witchcraft, it doesn't automatically make me a witch."

Even though he was one. But no one besides the Sons of Ipswich and their families knew that.

"But you have a serious history--"

"Well if you look at everyone who was involved in the Salem Hunts, would you say that they should be ashamed? In pop culture there's a song called 'Lords of Salem' by Rob Zombie, in which he sings about God hating the Lords of Salem. Does that mean that Rob Zombie had family in Salem, and that they were actually witches? That they felt God hated them because of the Hunt occurring? Would you ask if he were ashamed of that like you're asking me? I'll say it once more; I have **nothing** to be ashamed of, because I, like my ancestors, have done **nothing** wrong."

Mr. Polly gaped at Tyler, who had swiftly changed the subject. Tyler was always the stable, logical one when it came to the Hunts and their teachers talking about it. The boy knew the most about the Hunts, and how it effected the world around them. He was also the best debater out of all of them.

"What about you Mr. Danvers? Mr. Garwin? Mr. Parry?" Mr. Polly turned towards them.

The three Sons shared looks of shock before smiling. They were slightly shocked that Mr. Polly was asking them their opinions. Their other teachers usually only asked Tyler what he thought, and usually forgot about the other three. Tyler had had a lot of practice with the Hunts.

"I agree with Tyler, we have nothing to be ashamed of. The fact that we can trace our families back during the Trials is more cool than it is shameful." Reid said, grinning, "Plus it makes people insanely jealous, and want in our pants more."

Mr. Polly's eyes widened.

"Mr. Garwin, I'd appreciate it if you'd not mention that in my classroom."

Reid rolled his eyes as a response.

"I think that Tyler's right in that it was a mass hysteria and witches don't exist. To think that they do is kind of ridiculous, don't you think?" Pogue asked, "And another thing, why is it that we can't have one discussion about Salem, and our names not pop up? Don't you think it's kind of ridiculous that our teachers keep on asking us over and over again whether or not we know what happened there? We weren't alive then were we?"

Mr. Polly looked shocked.

"Well Mr. Danvers, how do you feel about all of it?"

"I agree with all three of them. Not a lot of people in Ipswich can say that their families were involved in the Salem Witch Trials, only that they've lived in Ipswich for a long time." Caleb said, "And we can't control what our ancestors could have or might have done. And even then it doesn't mean that it affects the people we are today."

"Very well then." Mr. Polly said, "Mr. Abbot, would you read the next section?"

Disaster avoided. Every single time they talked about the Salem Hunts the teacher would always attack the Sons of Ipswich. Like they knew the Sons had something to hide. Because it was a well known fact that they could be traced to the Salem Hunts, even though the Hunts began in Ipswich.

But, Caleb remembered, the best thing about silence is that it's quiet.


	119. Jealous

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler, onesided Tyler/Chase  
_Dedicated to gryffiepuff4eva who wanted Pogue/Tyler, onside Tyler/Chase. BTW, I love your Covenant fic!_

Kate was always just a cover. It didn't matter how many times Kate wanted to say that she wasn't, the Sons knew she was. Pogue was really dating Tyler.

And ever since that new kid had come, Tyler had been drifting ever since. Watching the new boy swim, watching the new boy do everything.

And it wasn't enough that Chase had Kate's attention; he also had his boyfriend's. But Chase wasn't interested in Tyler, which hurt his boyfriend's feelings. Because Chase would ignore Tyler, but wouldn't ignore himself or Reid.

No, Chase was only interested in Caleb.

And Caleb's powers.

When the realization had struck the other three Sons, Reid and Pogue had been sick to their stomachs. Tyler had remained silent.

And even now, months after the incident, Tyler still had that lingering crush on Chase. Pogue could tell and he finally was fed up with it.

"Tyler, he was a murderer. How can you possibly like someone who killed three people? And not only that, but tried to kill me, Kate, Sarah, and Caleb!"

Tyler was shocked at Pogue's bluntness.

"Pogue, it's a crush, they don't make sense. They're not supposed to." Tyler said, cupping his hand on Pogue's face, "And even after that, there's no one I love more than I love you. Why do you think I'm still here, with you?"

And instantly the boy felt bad for doubting his boyfriend's loyalty. Because he was right, crushes didn't make sense. They weren't supposed to. So yes in time Tyler's crush on Chase would fade, and even then he was still all Pogue's.

The only thing Pogue could think as he hugged Tyler to him was that Chase was an idiot for ignoring Tyler's crush.

And that the older boy could suck it.


	120. Propositions

Pairings: Chase/Reid  
_Dedicated to Veritas per Aequitas who wanted a Chase/Reid one._

The blonde wouldn't tell the others. How could he tell the others? How the hell would it come up in conversation?

He could imagine it now. Hey guys, by the way, I'm sleeping with Chase. You know, the guy Caleb tried to kill because it was a kill or be killed situation.

Even now he was waiting on Chase to get him. Claiming he was on a date with some leggy blonde. Not some leggy brunette with homicidal tendencies. He'd wanted to tell Tyler, but the youngest would look at him like he were crazy and call Caleb or Pogue.

"Hey blondie, waiting on someone?" a cold voice said behind him.

Reid turned with a retaliation, the words dying on his lips when he saw a smirking Chase.

"Your late. I've been waiting here for an hour." Reid said, smirking back, "You know, you need to be careful around town, Caleb nearly saw you."

"Golden Boy can just get over that. If he does realize I'm back, it'll be a battle, but considering he doesn't have the balls to kill me, I'll still survive." Chase said.

He pushed Reid into the wall of the back of Nicky's with a grin on his face.

"Now here's the question, what will your 'brothers' think?"

"I'll just say that you threatened to kill them if I didn't comply." Reid said, shrugging, "They'll believe me, because they know I'm scared of losing them."

"You'd lie to them."

Reid growled forcing the older boy off of him.

"It wouldn't be a lie, because that's what you originally propositioned." Reid snapped, "Or do you not remember cornering me and telling me if I didn't agree that you'd kill Tyler."

Chase laughed, pushing the blonde back into the wall.

"And you quickly agreed, because Tyler's your best friend." Chase said, "If only the others were as loyal as you."

Reid smiled sardonically before stomping on Chase's foot, the boy yelping in pain.

"Unlike you Chase, they would do the same thing." Reid said, "I think we're done for the night, but same time next week right."

Chase snickered as Reid walked away. Because Reid always had to have the last word, it didn't matter what they were talking about, and that was one of the reasons he went after Reid instead of the ever so quiet Tyler.


	121. Comeback

Pairings: Caleb/Chase, Caleb/Pogue onesided  
_Dedicated to Lil Kitsune-Chan who wanted to see more Caleb/Chase_

Pogue hated Chase. Only the older boy could come back from the dead and apologize for almost killing everyone.

And everyone be alright about it! No hard feelings his ass.

He watched as the two whispered to one another beside him. He held in a growl as he looked over at Tyler and Reid, who were talking in hushed voices too.

As soon as the whole 'I almost killed you but I actually like you' thing was finished, Caleb had the startling realization that he was attracted to Chase.

Nothing had pissed Pogue off quite more than that.

Because now they were together….all the time. And Caleb always hung out with him or him and Reid and Tyler. Never with Pogue anymore, unless it was nights like tonight, where The Covenant could hang out.

And even now they were kissing and making up for a fight they'd had earlier.

What was it even about? Oh right, because Pogue wanted to spend time with Caleb, and the older boy told Chase about it. And Chase had thought it meant Caleb didn't like spending time with them.

Fast forward two hours, and here they were, kissing aka making out, with Pogue right next to them.

Finally the biker had enough as he made up an excuse to leave.

And no it was not jealousy over Chase getting to Caleb before him.

….Okay maybe it was a little.


	122. IM

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Tyler sighed as he entered the chat room Chase had set up in case of emergencies. The other boys were on vacations elsewhere. Chase was in London, Caleb in Ireland, Pogue was in Florida, Reid was in France, and he was in New York.

**BabyBoy has entered the room  
****Dreamcatcher has entered the room**

BabyBoy: Hey Reid! :)  
Dreamcatcher: Hey Tyler, what's up?  
BabyBoy: Nothing much, how's France?  
Dreamcatcher: ...French...-grins- How about Manhattan?  
BabyBoy: Chuck and Nate are killing me with how much they want us to do.  
Dreamcatcher: How many clubs you been to yet?  
BabyBoy: I'll tell you that when I see you :p  
Dreamcatcher: Awww, I went to three clubs, and I didn't understand a damn thing anyone said to me.  
BabyBoy: I told you to pay attention in French.

**DucatiBoy has entered the room**

DucatiBoy: Hey guys, geez Ty, couldn't even make it a week. :p  
BabyBoy: I can too! I just didn't feel like it :p  
Dreamcatcher: I was about to call up an 'emergency' as well  
Dreamcatcher: The kind involving my dick  
DucatiBoy: Oh lovely mental image  
DucatiBoy: Not!  
DucatiBoy:...I lie  
BabyBoy: Don't worry Reid, when you get home we'll probably end up having sex first thing anyways.  
DucatiBoy: -grins-  
Dreamcatcher: If not, I call bullshit! Two weeks without sex is killing me!  
DucatiBoy: You've already gone a week.  
BabyBoy: I don't think that's his point.

**FlameOn has entered the room**

Dreamcatcher: Hey Chase aka closet Fantastic Four geek.  
FlameOn: Bite me hard Reid when I see you.  
Dreamcatcher: You're thirty minutes away, I can make that happen. -smirk-  
FlameOn: Don't tease Reid, it's annoying.  
DucatiBoy: Just remember to record it and send it to the ones that aren't anywhere near you two. So Ty, how's Nate?  
BabyBoy: Screwing Chuck as per usual. Why did I decide to visit again?  
FlameOn: Isn't Chuck that one that has a bitch face on all the time?  
BabyBoy: It isn't a bitch face jerk.  
FlameOn: He totally has a permanent smirk on his face.  
BabyBoy: No he doesn't, he's just very smug about things.  
FlameOn: What could he possibly be smug about?  
BabyBoy: You can only guess. -mysterious grin-  
FlameOn: He still has a bitch face!

**Bookworm18 has entered the room**

Bookworm18: Hey guys, sorry, my mom wouldn't stop talking.  
BabyBoy: Will you tell Chase that Chuck doesn't have a bitch face?  
Bookworm18: Huh?  
BabyBoy: Nevermind.  
Dreamcatcher: Wait! Isn't he the one that visited you a month ago, and was wearing a god awful sweater? And that disgusting thing he wanted to call a scarf?  
BabyBoy: Yes!  
Dreamcatcher: That guy was hot!  
DucatiBoy: You'd say that, you think everyone's hot!  
Bookworm18: Anyways! Ty, why'd you want everyone to get on?  
BabyBoy: I'm just sick of being here is all. :( I miss you guys!  
FlameOn: If you'd like you can come here.  
BabyBoy: Like my parents would really go for that. I can imagine it now, hey mom can I go stay with Chase, you know one of the four guys I'm fucking.  
Dreamcatcher: She'd be fine with it, she'd just say to use protection.  
BabyBoy: EW!  
Bookworm18: He's right Ty, your mom wouldn't care.  
BabyBoy: But Nate was dead set on me meeting his friends Serena and Blair.  
DucatiBoy: So meet them and then tell them something came up and you have to go.  
FlameOn: Does that mean that you'll be joining Reid in biting me? -grins-  
BabyBoy: Maybe. Well I've gotta go, love you guys.  
FlameOn: Love you too baby.  
Bookworm18: I love you too Ty.  
Dreamcatcher: This is too sentimental for me. I love you enough to not say I love you over IM.  
FlameOn: Retard you just did.  
Dreamcatcher: FUCK YOU!  
FlameOn: How, when, where, what position? -smirks-  
Dreamcatcher: Me driving, thirty minutes, your hotel room, doggy style -grins-  
Bookworm18: Teases -pouts-  
DucatiBoy: TAPE AND SEND  
BabyBoy: -sigh- bye

**DucatiBoy has left the room  
Bookworm18 has left the room**

FlameOn: Hey Reid?  
Dreamcatcher: What?  
FlameOn: Frances Hotel, thirty minutes  
Dreamcatcher: See you then.

**FlameOn has left the room  
Dreamcatcher has left the room  
BabyBoy has left the room**

Tyler snickered as he spun out of his chair and walked over to where Nate and Chuck were waiting on him to go out. He wouldn't tell the boys that he'd already met the girls and was actually partying hard with Chuck and Nate.

But why make the boys jealous because they couldn't party with their parents?


	123. Mine

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler/Chase

Both boys were possessive of what was theirs. Caleb was just more…sneaky about it. Chase was more blunt about it. Now before Chase had shown back up, Tyler was Caleb's in every sense of the word.

When Chase had come, it felt like the tables had been turned. They'd forgiven the boy and initiated him into the Covenant. Tyler would smile at Chase's jokes, and spent less time with Reid and more with Chase.

Even the blonde was angry about it. Because Chase had swooped back in and placed some sort of spell on Tyler.

And that's when Reid had come to Caleb and told his leader about how Chase told a girl in the Economics class that he had a crush on Tyler.

Now, Caleb had no problem with Chase trying to get with any of the other members of the Covenant.

But Tyler was _his_. So when Chase and Tyler would study, Caleb would follow them to the library, and mess up the study date. Chase's book would either 'mysteriously' disappear or his notebook would.

And every time Caleb would go out with Tyler, their money for the movie would disappear, or their reservations would be changed at a restaurant.

And because now things were becoming tense, Tyler finally noticed that both boys liked him.

So now, here they were, Caleb and Chase staring each other down, as Tyler stood in the middle.

"Alright, this whole you two fighting has got to stop." Tyler said, "We're a brotherhood for crying out loud. We're not supposed to do this sneak attack bullshit you two have been pulling. Now if you can't reach an agreement or something then I'm not dating you. Because two three year olds isn't attractive. Now, when you figure it out, come fine me. I'll be with Reid, who is surprisingly more mature than you two at the moment. Fucking idiots."

He walked inside, leaving the two boys to gape at his back.

"Did he just insult us?" Chase asked.

"No shit Sherlock, did it take a microscope to figure that one out?" Caleb asked.

"Oh shut up Golden Boy." Chase said, rolling his eyes, "So now what do we do? He's off with Reid, probably hustling Aaron. What do we do?"

"You can always oh I don't know, leave my boyfriend alone." Caleb snapped.

"No can do. When I see something I want I go after it Golden Boy."

"Well Tyler's off limits."

"We're getting nowhere with this because you're so over the top selfish." Chase said, "And I thought I was greedy, I don't have anything on you Danvers."

Caleb sighed before sitting down, leaning against the wall. Chase sighed before leaning against the same wall.

"There's got to be something we can do to both be happy." Caleb said, "Because I think even if you did agree to step off, Tyler would be pissed that you got hurt."

Chase nodded his head before stopping, a grin on his face.

"That's just it then." Chase said, making Caleb look at him.

"What?"

"You must be hanging out with Reid too much, you're starting to get extremely dumb." Chase said, before adding, "Okay, hear me out. But we both want Tyler to be happy, right?"

Caleb nodded his head.

"So let's think about this logically, I think you're attractive, do you think I am?"

Caleb blushed before nodding his head again.

"Then we get into a threesome. That way all parties are happy."

"I thought threesomes didn't work."

"They do if the people are dedicated enough. Are you dedicated to keeping Ty happy? Because I am. Hell, I'm dedicated to making you happy Golden Boy, except I won't step down about Tyler. The boy is cute as hell."

Caleb laughed before stopping. He was very dedicated to Tyler, but could he be dedicated to Chase?

"I can try it." Caleb said, grinning as the boy helped him up.

"Then lets go get our boy." Chase said.

As they walked in, they noticed Tyler sitting on the bar in front of Reid, laughing at the blonde as he threw another peanut at Aaron and Ryan. Then pretending like they hadn't.

Chase and Caleb grinned at each other before going over and standing in front of Tyler. The brunette crossing his arms as he looked at them.

"Okay, so what's the verdict?" Tyler asked, yelping when Chase grabbed his legs, Caleb grabbing him under the arms.

"They're going to eat you!" Reid yelped, wide eyed as his friend was carried out of Nicky's, "Nice knowing you Baby Boy!"

When they made it to the Hummer, they set the boy down.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler asked, hitting both boys shoulders, yelping when they pushed him against the Hummer. One boy had one hand on both his shoulders.

"Verdict is we have a threesome. Stops fighting and it could get really kinky along the way." Chase said, seeing Tyler's eyes widen.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No you gave up that right when you asked us to work it out." Caleb said, before pushing Tyler into the back of the Hummer, "And now for the consequences."

Chase snickered as he climbed in too, the sound of it echoing in the dark.


	124. Remote

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"Reid! Stop it!" Tyler growled, making Pogue and Caleb stop before entering.

"Oh come on Ty." Came the purr.

"Stop touching it Reid damnit!" Tyler snapped.

The two older boy's eyes widened, as they looked at one another.

"Reid!" Tyler squealed, as they heard thumps.

The two boys deciding now would be a good time to enter before things go too hot and heavy. Caleb used the key he was given to open the door.

When he opened it he saw Tyler on the ground with a remote in his hand, Reid on top of him, trying to reach it. Both boys looked up in shock at the two older boys.

Pogue was full out laughing as Caleb shoved him out of the room. The two of them laughing as they waited at the car.


	125. Busted

Pairings: Reid/Chase  
_Continuation of Propositions_

"How did they find out?" Chase growled, pushing Reid into a wall.

The blonde slapping Chase's arms away from him before kicking the boy in the stomach.

"I don't know, nor do I care! I told them what happened, and they are still fucking furious at you." Reid snarled, as Chase grabbed the blonde's arms.

Reid struggled as Chase held him against the wall.

"Well _princess_ we wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't have told Tyler where you were going."

Reid grinned sarcastically before kneeing Chase in the crotch, pushing the boy down.

"Yeah well I'm slightly glad he did." Reid said, "I'm tired of this whole act we have going. If I wanted someone kinky, I'd just ask Caleb to fuck me."

Chase looked up from the ground before grabbing Reid's foot and yanking it out from underneath the blonde. Reid crashed to the ground with a grunt of pain before kicking Chase in the face.

"Get the hell off of me!" Reid snapped, scrambling up.

He got out of Chase's arm distance, a glare on his face.

"It's been a nice run and all Chase, but it's not me, it's you." Reid said, "Psychos aren't really my thing. Quiet guys are."

"Like Tyler?"

"Nah, I'm thinking more along the lines of _Caleb_." Reid said, before he was thrown into the wall again by a wave of power.

"Will you stop it with Caleb? Caleb this, Caleb that? What the fuck does he got that I don't?"

"How about non-homicidal tendencies and the fact I won't have to worry about him killing me or my friends?" Reid said, smirking.

Chase gripped the boy by his throat, smiling back.

"You're only doing this to get a rise out of me." Chase said, smugly.

"Maybe, is it working?" Reid asked.

"Fuck yes." Chase said, and as he leaned in to kiss the blonde, he received a punch to his face.

He let go of Reid who started walking away, "Remember Chase, I'm no one's bitch. Not even yours."

Chase watched the blonde go with a smirk growing on his face. Reid might not be the bitch now, but he would be.

Next stop, getting Baby Boy.


	126. Grief

Prompt: Caleb/Tyler

Caleb rubbed Tyler's shoulder at his place on the ground. The brunette looking at Caleb with dull eyes. The older boy was shaken to his core as he forced Tyler up.

"Come on Ty, it's snowing to much for us to be out here." Caleb said gently, looking at the two waiting on them by the Hummer.

Tyler shook his head, jerking out of Caleb's arms. Caleb grabbed Tyler who began to beat at Caleb's chest, sobs finally breaking the indifferent façade Tyler had been holding up for weeks.

Caleb looked over to see Reid and Pogue looking at them in pain, as Tyler finally collapsed, crying harder than Caleb could ever remember seeing the brunette crying.

"It's not fair!" Tyler finally said.

Caleb hugged the youngest, seeing their friends come closer. Caleb shook his head, seeing them stop quickly.

"Tyler, there's nothing we could've done to prevent it." Caleb said gently.

"It's not fair…he didn't Use to death…we're supposed to be safe from those kinds of things…and he wasn't…"

"Tyler, in all honesty, he _was_ drunk. We can't Use properly when we're drunk." Caleb said softly.

Tyler shook his head as Caleb forced him back up.

"You need to get away from here Ty. Come on." Caleb said, forcibly dragging the crying brunette from the grave he'd been sitting at.

Reid and Pogue both casted a last look at the grave stone before sliding into the Hummer. Caleb taking the driver's side and driving away from Glenn Simms grave sight.


	127. Memories

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Reid had loved Tyler for as long as he could remember. And he'd protected the youngest for as long as he could.

When they were five and were in Kindergarten, they'd met Aaron Abbot. Caleb and Pogue had been on the playground, swinging. Reid and Tyler had been on the slide, waving at their two friends on the swing set. Caleb and Pogue smiling widely at them. Well Aaron Abbot was just a big of a jerk as he was today. He shoved Tyler and knocked the brunette down the slide. Tyler had gotten a plastic burn from it. But to his credit, Tyler didn't cry. He hadn't even noticed, because he'd noticed Reid pushing Aaron off the slide. And even though the slide wasn't far off the ground, Aaron had landed on his side in the wooden chips, getting a few scratches. It was the first time Reid had been in trouble, even though he, Caleb, and Pogue had tried to get the blonde out of it.

When they were seven and in second grade they were allowed to go to the pumpkin patch. The blonde had already picked his small pumpkin, grinning while he helped Tyler find his. Tyler had found a baby one, no bigger than an adults hand and that fit in the boy's hands perfectly. It was small, quaint, and uncomplicated, like Tyler was. No sooner had Tyler picked it up that Ryan Bael pushed the brunette down into a patch of pumpkins, smashing the ones he landed on, but not the one he held. Too bad the same couldn't be said for Reid's.

When they were ten and in fifth grade they went to some camp for three days. They had made sure to be in the same group as Caleb and Pogue, but unfortunately they ended up being in Aaron and Ryan's group as well. So that meant the six boys had to share a cabin. A scorpion had been in the cabin, and Aaron had pushed Tyler towards it. Reid had growled at them and been held back by Pogue, while Caleb grabbed Tyler, dragging the boy away from the other two. The scorpion was flung across the room by a broom, before being swept out of the cabin. After it had, Caleb let Reid beat the other two with the broom until it broke.

When they were thirteen and had just received their powers, Tyler had been frightened. He'd seen what the other three had gone through and didn't want to do it. That had been when Reid had found out he was in love with his best friend. He had let Tyler grip him as hard he wanted while the power entered his body. Reid could still remember the screams that had come from Tyler in his head. But after that, Aaron had stopped picking on Tyler. Because Tyler had started fighting back.

When they were seventeen, Aaron had decided to get a group of friends together to beat the hell out of Tyler. Always the nosy one, Reid had found out about it from one of Aaron's cronies while at Nicky's with Caleb and Pogue. The three had rushed to the school just in time to see Tyler getting hit in the stomach. Fury had burned in their veins as they rushed at the other boys, hitting anyone that came near them. Blood had coated their knuckles from where the skin had broken, but Tyler was safe.

When they were eighteen, Reid finally told Tyler how he felt. It had been after Reid had ascended and been so close to death that he had decided to live without regrets. And it was a good time to have those kind of feelings. Because Tyler had said he kind've loved Reid too.


	128. Unaware

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Reid watched the brunette as he danced. If Tyler loved one thing it was to dance. He'd never tell anyone outside of the Covenant, but he could even tell how carefree the boy was as he moved.

And even as Reid moved behind Tyler, moving with him, he knew they were getting glared at by Aaron. Not caring as Tyler gave him a small smile, turning in Reid's embrace gracefully.

And even after the music stopped, they were still dancing, completely uncaring of the world around them.


	129. IM pt 2

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of IM_

Reid sighed as he entered the chat room for the second time. He should be allowed to eat dinner at the computer.

**Dreamcatcher has entered the room.  
****BabyBoy has entered the room**

Dreamcatcher: Ty! It's about time you got here.  
FlameOn: So the plan in that me and Reid are going to back in Ipswich by three tomorrow.  
Bookworm18: And I will already be there with Pogue.  
DucatiBoy: Because of the lovely fact that we're back tonight.  
BabyBoy: Yeah, plans changed, I'm staying an extra two days.  
Dreamcatcher: WHAT?  
Bookworm18: No way Ty, we all agreed to get back early.  
Dreamcatcher: You can't back out on that!  
FlameOn: Why?  
Dreamcatcher: Because it's mean.  
FlameOn: Not you ignoramus, why Ty?  
BabyBoy: Nate, Chuck, and I are having our own fun.  
DucatiBoy: Doing what?  
BabyBoy: Stuff  
FlameOn: Like what?  
Bookworm18: Please tell me you're being responsible.  
BabyBoy: Actually…I'll be there tomorrow. With some guests.  
FlameOn: Is Nate coming with you?  
BabyBoy: And Chuck. They _really_ want to spend more time with me, and Nate's never really been to Ipswich before.  
DucatiBoy: But Chuck has?  
BabyBoy: That….was different.  
Bookworm18: How so?  
BabyBoy: I was fucking Chuck then.  
Dreamcatcher: WHAT  
FlameOn: THE  
DucatiBoy: FUCK??  
Bookworm18: Wait? You fucked your cousin's current boyfriend…  
BabyBoy: -shrugs- It was before I was with you guys, and he was with Nate.  
FlameOn: Wouldn't that be awkward though? Does Nate know?  
BabyBoy: Nate's fine with it. Chuck's a friend. Stressing the word **friend**.  
Dreamcatcher: But isn't Chuck a douche?  
BabyBoy: Reid, you aren't any better towards others and you know it.  
Dreamcatcher: Suck it Baby Boy.  
BabyBoy: No thanks. Those are my terms. I can come home early tomorrow with Nate and Chuck, or I'm staying here for the extra two days. Either which way I'm going to do the same thing.  
Bookworm18: Which is?  
BabyBoy: Get so fucked up I can't remember the night before.  
DucatiBoy: You haven't…  
BabyBoy: No, I remember enough to know that I didn't fuck them.  
Dreamcatcher: You never get smashed with us. Why not?  
BabyBoy: Hold on, Chuck's going to answer that question. -snickers-  
BabyBoy: Because….I'm Chuck Bass  
FlameOn: Is that supposed to mean something? We're his boyfriends.  
BabyBoy: But I'm Chuck Bass, no one turns me down….except Blair that one time…but that was different. Anyways, here's Tyler.  
Bookworm18: He sounds like an egotistical ass. But whatever, if it'll get you back here sooner, they can come.  
DucatiBoy: Ditto  
FlameOn: It'd be nice to have another Dr. Doom around here besides Aaron anyways.  
Dreamcatcher: No one can be as evil as Aaron, not even you babe. And yes, I agree that they can come.  
BabyBoy: -grins- Okay, well we're going out. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Watch out for me.  
Bookworm18: Watch out for you?  
BabyBoy: We're coming by helicopter. One of Chuck's private ones. Love you guys! Bye!

**BabyBoy has left the room**

Dreamcatcher: A private helicopter? Who the hell has a private copter?  
Bookworm18: The rich apparently  
DucatiBoy: We're rich and we don't have one.  
FlameOn: We have more tact and we're nicer than that.  
Dreamcatcher: I really hope Tyler hasn't turned into one of those snobs that throws money in people's faces.  
Bookworm18: If he has then we'll beat it out of him.  
FlameOn: -mouth drops- Are you suggesting we hit Baby Boy?  
Bookworm18: No! It's an old saying.  
DucatiBoy: Well I have to go, Mom's calling me about something. Bye! Love you guys.

**DucatiBoy has left the room**

Bookworm18: I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to get some sleep.  
FlameOn: Okay, sweet dreams Cay.  
Dreamcatcher: Dream about us, alright?  
Bookworm18: Good night guys. Love ya'll.

**Bookworm18 has left the room.**

FlameOn: So….Reid  
Dreamcatcher: I'll be there in ten minutes. What room?  
FlameOn: 1218  
Dreamcatcher: Make that five minutes

**Dreamcatcher has left the room  
****FlameOn has left the room**


	130. IM pt 3

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation to IM_

"What time did they say they were coming?" Reid asked, as Chase look at his watch.

"They didn't." Chase said, looking at the sky.

When they heard a car honk, they looked to see a stretch limo driving up the Simm's driveway.

"They didn't?" Pogue asked.

"Shut up and be nice." Caleb said, standing up.

When the car stopped and the door opened, a short brunette with brown eyes got out. The boy stepped out of the way so another boy with brown-blonde hair could get out. He looked exactly like Tyler, except for the blonde in his hair. Then finally, their little lover crawled out, the three grinning mischievously.

"Baby Boy!" Reid said, hugging the boy and kissing him.

"Reid, I'm happy to see you too." Tyler said, laughing.

Chase kissed Tyler's cheek as Caleb and Pogue hugged him.

"Alright, introductions need to be made." Tyler said, "Chase, Caleb, Pogue, and Reid, this is Chuck Bass and my cousin, Nate Archibald. Chuck, Nate, these boys are Chase Collins, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, and Reid Garwin."

Chuck raised a brow at Chase.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Carter Baizen would you?" Chuck asked, "Because you two looking startling alike."

Nate looked at Chase, shock on his face.

"Carter who?"

"A simple no would suffice." Chuck said, "Doppelganger then."

Nate nodded as he leaned against Chuck casually, the driver getting their luggage out.

"What happened to the helicopter?" Reid asked, smirking, "And isn't Bass a type of fish?"

Chuck grinned at Reid cruelly, "My father needed to take the plane to Sicily for business, and my step mother needed to take the copter to the Hamptons to help out Nathaniel's mother. And don't some refer to Reid as red, the outer color of the rainbow? And isn't Garwin a city in Iowa? So that makes you a colorfully gay city."

Reid's eyes narrowed before Nate stepped in.

"Anyways, we'd love to get to know each other better." Nate said, "Right Ty?"

"Yeah, so let's go get settled in." Tyler said, stomping on Reid's foot, who yelped in pain.

Tyler grabbed his bags, as Nate and Chuck grabbed theirs. They walked into the house, as the three sons looked at Reid.

"Be _nice_." Caleb said, "I know being a smartass is your forte but not while total strangers are here."

Reid nodded as they walked in as well. Chuck and Nate both pulling their phones out.

"What has she said now?" Tyler asked, when both boys laughed.

Nate handed Tyler his phone, Reid and Chase peering over the boys shoulder.

_Spotted: N, C, and T leaving in a limo. According to a source they're on their way to Ipswich, Massachusetts where T lives. What's wrong T, the Upper East Side too much for your small town stomach? Or maybe the small town is what's making you come visit N so much? S and B playing a game of cat and mouse with H and G. Whether it's friendly or not H and G need to remember that Queen B and S will win the game in all likelihood. Lonely Boy was seen screaming with Little J and V, but hasn't anyone told you Lonely Boy? Little J and V are the returned Queen B's soldiers. Hope you can stomach what your sister and friend can dish out to you. And E, why so sad? Your mystery man not show up like he said he would? Oh well, I'll just wait to get the deeds on what N and C are up to with T. You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl_

"This girl is so stupid." Tyler said, handing Nate his phone back.

"What the hell is up with the letters and shit?" Reid asked.

"It's her way of short writing who everyone is. I'm T, Chuck is C, Nate is N. Serena is S, B and Queen B are both Blair, Little J is Jenny, V is Vanessa, Lonely Boy is Dan, H is Hazel, E is Eric, Serena's little brother, and G is Georgina." Tyler said.

"Who is a bitch from hell." Chuck said sourly.

"You forgot psychotic as well." Nate said.

"Someone might want to inform S that Eric's on Gossip Girl for the second time this week." Tyler said, "Because if you guys don't then Blair will and we all know how that'll end."

All three boys flinched uncomfortably, before Chuck flipped his phone open.

"I'll break the news to Sis, since that is my little brother as well." Chuck said, leaving the room.

"So, we're going to Nicky's tonight right?" Tyler asked with a grin.

The other boys looked at each other and then at Tyler. Confusion on their faces before Nate sighed.

"Gossip Girl basically writes about the Elite of the Upper East Side. That would be Blair, Chuck, Serena, Eric, and myself. Anyone tied in with us gets pulled in as well, and she basically reports mini scandals, or huge ones on the site. Everyone in the schools in Manhattan get the emails when she updates her site." Nate explained, seeing realization dawning on their faces.

"That's why she wrote about Tyler." Caleb said.

"Yeah, I mean Tyler's visited me a lot before, so she knows who he is." Nate said.

Tyler smiled as he shook his head, "Right so we'll go get changed and then we can go to Nicky's."

Chuck came back in with a smirk, "Sis is pissed at us for leaving more so than she is at Gossip Girl for writing about E. She wanted to say bye to Tyler. That sentimental stuff is going to end up killing me one day."

Nate shook his head, "Uh huh, you're just upset because you aren't allowed to help them publicly destroy Hazel and Georgina."

"That bitch is crazy okay, she deserves more than what Blair and Serena will hand her." Chuck said, "Whereas they'll give her a slap on the wrist, I'll hand her, her very own heart."

"That I have no doubt of, which is why you aren't allowed to help. Now let's go." Nate said, dragging the shorter boy up the stairs.

Tyler snickered before seeing the alarmed looks on his boyfriends faces.

"What was that about?" Reid asked.

"You know how some people have hobbies like…stacking cards and things like that?" Tyler asked.

Seeing his boyfriends nod the brunette went up a step.

"Chuck likes to find ways to destroy people's reputations and or just get them out casted from the Upper East Side. Or in Levi's case, any college he wished to go to. That was funny though. He has these people that work for him to find out dirt on someone else and then he exploits the people…and I'm going to go change now before your guys mouths drop any more than they have." Tyler said, rushing up the stairs.

Reid looked at the others, the same thing running through all their minds. They'd have to beat the snob and meanness out of Tyler when the other two boys left.


	131. Lucky

Pairings: Caleb/Reid/Tyler

Caleb felt the urge to slam Tyler against the wall and kiss the brunette long and hard. But he couldn't because they were in the middle of class. And the boy was talking in hushed voices to Reid, who was grinning widely. The two had their books closed and Tyler wasn't even paying attention today.

Tyler smiled widely, looking at their teacher as Reid ripped out a piece of paper. He began tearing it into tiny sections before crumbling them up. He did it to two other sheets until they had a tiny pile of balls.

When they'd started flinging them at Aaron and Kira, the older boy shook his head.

Because no matter how many times they did this, Aaron would always retaliate later at Nicky's.

And Caleb would always come to their rescue. Because what kind of boyfriend would he be if he let his pretty lovers get beat up?

A boyfriend that was shit out of luck.


	132. Rose

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Tyler

The blonde watched Tyler as the boy laughed at something Caleb said. Reid looked at Nicky who was giving him a look of amusement.

He sighed as he looked at Nicky.

"He's on a date with Caleb? I thought you liked him." Nicky said, as Reid nodded.

"I do…and Caleb knows that." Reid said, "But unlike me, Caleb actually has the balls to say it."

Nicky nodded before handing Reid a phone.

"Then do something Caleb wouldn't do." Nicky said, "That's ballsier than asking Tyler out."

Reid bit his lip as he looked at Nicky.

"Do you know anyone that sells Scarlet Carson's in Winter?" Reid asked with a grin.

"Amelie Dawson, she has a flower shop on Jefferson Street." Nicky said, "It closes at nine, so you need to get going."

Reid nodded before going outside to his Pontiac. Reid sped to Jefferson Street seeing the shop. He stopped the car and ran in, seeing a petite brunette look up from her arrangement of flowers.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Nicky said that you grow Scarlet Carson's during Winter, I was wondering if I could buy one?"

"Of course. How many?"

"Just the one." Reid said, smiling.

The brunette smiled back as she went into the back room. When she came out she was holding a fully bloomed Scarlet Carson.

"You said Nicky sent you correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Have this for free. Nicky's our best customer, he doesn't refer us to anyone without a good reason." The girl said, as Reid shook his head.

"Oh no, I can pay for it, I don't mind." Reid said, smiling.

"If you're sure, it's ten dollars." She said.

Reid gave her a ten and took the offered flower from her.

"Thanks."

"Good luck." The girl said, as Reid left.

Reid drove slowly to Nicky's, thinking about what he was going to do. He knew Tyler's favorite song and he had his favorite rose.

The blonde finally stopped in his parking space, thinking in his head how he was going to do this. He got out with a deep breath as he walked back in with the flower. He nodded at Nicky who grinned at him.

Caleb and Tyler were still at the table, except now Pogue and Kate were sitting next to them. Reid walked over leaning next to Tyler's ear.

"Dance with me." Reid said, seeing Tyler turn his head in shock.

He noticed Caleb smiling out of the corner of his eye, but shrugged it off as Tyler nodded. He led the boy to the dance floor, giving Tyler the Scarlet Carson, seeing the boys eyes widen.

"How did you get a Carson? It's mid-Winter Reid." Tyler said, looking at the blonde, who held the rose in between their hands.

"My secret." Reid said, "Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. Ooh, the more I get of you. The stranger it feels, yeah"

Tyler's eyes brightened as Reid moved them across the floor.

"Now that your rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the grave, I've been kissed by a rose on the grave, I've been kissed by a rose. I've been kissed by a rose on the grave." Reid sang softly, seeing Tyler smile at him.

He saw Caleb and Pogue watching them intently as Tyler was semi-dipped, but not fully because of the flower in their hands.

"And if I should fall along the way. I've been kissed by a rose...been kissed by a rose on the grave." Reid continued, smiling at he boy.

He brought Tyler back up as they danced more.

"There is so much a man can tell you, So much he can say…You remain….My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby." Reid said, finishing as Tyler kissed him.

Because Reid couldn't say that he loved Tyler, the brunette knew that, but this was as close as he could do to saying that he loved the brunette.


	133. Blood

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

The oldest looked over at the blonde, who was gripping a bloody towel in his hand. The boy's eyes were wide and scared. Pogue was sitting on the other side of the room, also covered in blood; he was looking at his hands in shock. Caleb looked at his own to see the blood coated digits, shuddering as Reid finally looked over at them.

"W-What's taking so long?" Reid asked, his voice trembling.

Caleb finally stood up and sat next to his blonde lover, holding the younger boy who had begun to cry. Pogue rose as well as he strode over and sat on the other side of Reid.

They weren't supposed to be here. They were supposed to be at Tyler's….laughing…having fun….not sitting in this white walled place.

All three boys hated this place…too many people died within the walls.

When the boys had gone to Tyler's house to spend the night with their small lover, the door had been locked. Tyler was expecting them…his parents must have locked the door when they'd left.

Reid had reached above the doorsill bringing two keys down with him. Tossing them to Caleb with a smirk as the boy unlocked the deadbolt and then the actual lock. They walked in the house, calling Tyler's name, hearing silence in return.

That's when they knew something was wrong. Caleb had checked the downstairs, while Pogue checked the basement. Reid had taken the second floor, automatically going to Tyler's room. The brunette wouldn't be anywhere else but in his room.

Ever since they had been kid's Tyler's room had been the most mature. It had stayed the same over the years. Pogue had had race car wallpaper that transformed to a light blue, with ever changing furniture that fit the theme of the room. Caleb had had striped wallpaper that transformed to a pale green, with wooden furniture that he always hated. Reid had had posters as wallpaper before changing the posters to a light red color with new furniture every year. Tyler's room had always been black walls with red bedding, black carpeting, blackout curtains, and red furniture. Black walls helped Tyler think, helped him think the walls were farther than they were, when most people thought it made the room smaller.

The boys had loved Tyler's room for as long as they could remember. Because when Tyler had told them it helped them think, over time, it had begun to have the same effect on them. And sleeping in the boys room was another feat as well, the only light coming from any candles or incense Tyler decided to burn. It had been the boys place to get away from their own houses, even if it was their best friend's bedroom.

Tonight had not been one of those times. Reid pounded on the door for Tyler to answer, yelling at Caleb and Pogue to get their 'pasty white asses up there.' Caleb and Pogue had both skipped stairs to get to the blonde who had forgotten about his powers during his frenzy. Caleb's eyes had flashed as the double doors slammed open. A frightened scream ripping from Reid's throat as they glanced at Tyler.

Pogue had been the first to rush over to the younger boy who was lying on his bed, bleeding out. The boy had been stabbed by something.

Reid had been the second to react as he rushed and grabbed towels, pushing down on the wound to stop it from bleeding.

Caleb finally rushed over as he helped Reid push the towel down, Pogue calling the cops and an ambulance. Tyler's skin was growing colder as they waited, before they finally heard sirens. Relief escaped them however when they heard something crash in the next room.

Pogue's eyes had narrowed into dangerous slits as he and Caleb both stood up and went into the boy's adjacent bathroom. They threw the door open to the next bedroom seeing a man in black look up at them startled.

Caleb would swear in the upcoming years that he'd never seen Pogue move to fast or more violent than he had when he tackled the burglar. Caleb had helped the boy hold the criminal down as Reid yelled for the paramedics down the stairs to hurry.

That had been the last time they'd seen Tyler. Apparently the thief thought that everyone in the house was gone, and when he'd seen Tyler he'd panicked, stabbing the boy and leaving him to die slowly while he robbed the house.

It had taken everything in Caleb not to kill the criminal. Holding back as he knew the others needed him. Reid hadn't let go of the towel since they'd arrived.

Finally they looked up to see a blood stained doctor walking over to them.

"Family of Tyler Simms?"

Caleb stood with the boys, as they looked at the exhausted doctor.

"The good news is that he's stable. The knife cut into his kidney which caused some internal bleeding."

Pogue blinked, "What's the bad news?"

"Tyler has slipped into a coma. We tried everything to prevent it but he lost too much blood and it was his body's way of helping him."

Caleb gaped at the man before catching Reid whose knees had given in. Pogue grabbed Reid's other arm as they lowered the blonde to the ground.

"If you'd like to, you may see him, although we'd prefer if you washed the blood off before going in." the doctor said, "I'll get a nurse to take you to him."

Caleb and Pogue helped the younger boy up as they walked into the nearest bathroom. Washing the prone boy's hands for him and disposing of the blood soaked towel. After they had washed off, they helped Reid back into the waiting room.

A nurse had come moments later to lead them to room number 311. Seeing the small boy hooked up on so many machines scared them beyond belief. They made Reid sit on one of the chairs near the bed, knowing the blonde would want one of them. Pogue took the other as the nurse brought in a third chair for Caleb.

The oldest thanking the older woman before sitting down. All three looking at the boy and waiting.


	134. Blood pt 2

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Blood_

It had been two weeks, two weeks since the night they'd found Tyler, and the boy was still in a coma. When Mr. and Mrs. Simms had found out, they'd been stunned. The Sons of Ipswich only leaving to go to school or to shower. Food had to be taken in by the staff.

Reid had become so quiet and withdrawn that Caleb was honestly scared to leave him alone. Terrified of what the blonde would do. Pogue had thrown himself into his studies completely, doing Reid's homework as well. The blonde not seeming to function without the blue eyed brunette next to him. Caleb had done his own homework, staying caught up with his studies.

Everyone at Spenser had found out over the weekend. The teacher's offering sympathetic glances at them. Not calling on any of them unless they raised their hand. Even Coach Riley had told them to not come to practice. He knew the young boys wouldn't be able to swim properly without Tyler.

The student's were the ones that really angered Caleb. Half of the student body was actually upset because the fact that someone actually got hurt in their small town. They'd asked how Tyler was, and if there was anything that the Sons needed. Caleb would smile for his two lovers and tell them kindly that they were fine at the moment.

The other half had tried to find out if there was anyway to make it into their foursome. That was the only time in the past two weeks Reid had shown any emotion. The blonde had been cold hard fury as he bellowed at them to back off. That they weren't Tyler and to stay the fuck away from them. The blonde then had dragged his two lovers to the mustang, leaving the crowd gawking at their backs.

Aaron Abbot had even stopped with the insults. His friends didn't hold the same respect and still poked fun at them. Pogue had snapped at one point and had lunged at Ryan Bael before Aaron intervened and had punched Ryan in the face.

The only time Aaron seemed to be human.

And now, here they were, still sitting in the same places. The Simm's having left to go to work. They'd decided to skip school today. Reid was sitting in the same chair as usual, holding Tyler's unresponsive hand. Pogue was sitting against the wall, and Caleb was sitting on the small love seat in the room.

The nurse who had led them to the room was named Emily. She smiled at them kindly as she walked over to Tyler, checking up on him.

"Hey guys, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Emily asked.

"Decided to skip. We don't really pay attention at school right now." Caleb answered, as she nodded.

"If I were you boys I wouldn't be able to either. Would you guys like jello or pudding with your lunch?" Emily asked.

"Pudding if that'd be okay." Pogue said, smiling at Emily.

The girl smiled back as she nodded.

"Okay, Reid, are you okay?"

The blonde nodded before laying his head on the bed next to Tyler's hand. Caleb's heart wrenched at the sight. Because it wasn't only their lover, it was Reid's best friend. Tyler knew every secret Reid had, and vice versa. Even as their lovers, the two boys didn't tell them the secrets they'd told each other. They'd been close to each other since they'd been six and Tyler had punched Aaron for shoving Reid off the monkey bars.

"What's the point of having these powers if we can't help him?" Reid asked, his voice low because of not being used.

And for once, Caleb didn't have an answer.

"Reid, even if we did Use to heal him, which we can't, it might make him worse." Pogue said, as Reid looked up with blank eyes.

"I miss Baby Boy."

Pogue stood from his place on the wall, hugging the blonde tightly.

"I know you do baby." Pogue said, kissing the blonde's head.

Reid leaned into the comforting touch, Caleb standing as well as he squatted in front of Reid.

"He'll pull through this Reid, it's Tyler. He's been through worse."

"He's never been stabbed."

"No but he has jumped off roofs before and punctured his lung."

"He didn't go comatose though."

"But he's healing and once his body realizes that he'll wake up." Caleb said gently, kissing the boys forehead.

Reid nodded before Caleb stood.

"We're going to go get some food, okay?" Caleb asked.

Reid nodded before Caleb and Pogue left. They were going to get their food for themselves today. They met Emily halfway down the hall, the girl carting three trays of food.

"Are you guys leaving?"

"No, just getting these from you." Pogue said, before hearing Reid scream.

"I need a doctor!" Reid screamed, as the two older boys ran into the room they'd just left.

Tyler's eyes were open and he was choking on the ventilator. Emily rushed to the other side of the bed, grabbing the tube.

"Tyler, I need you to cough." Emily said, "One, two, three….now."

Tyler coughed as Emily slipped the tube out. The boy continuing to cough as Reid cried. Caleb and Pogue not far behind as Emily forced the brunette to drink some water.

"Wha' happen?"

His words were broken but he was awake.

"Burglar broke in and stabbed you. Your going to be fine, you've been healing up nicely while you slept." Emily said, in lieu of explanation.

Tyler nodded blinking his eyes tiredly.

"Your lovers found you and the criminal. Haven't really left you since." Emily said, smiling.

Tyler's head finally turned to see the three boys looking at him.

"hy yo cryin?"

Reid nearly snorted before saying, "You've been in a coma for two weeks…we didn't think you'd wake up!"

Tyler snorted tiredly, before yawning.

"You can go back to sleep Ty, we'll be here when you wake up." Caleb said.

And that sentence made all three Sons of Ipswich smile. Because he would wake up and he would be fine.


	135. IM pt 4

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of IM and to answer AwayForLunch's question on why Reid and Chase always end up having sex, I actually have no idea why I always put that. I tried to think of the answer, but the truth is that i don't know. I think though when I wrote it, it was just to supply some giggles at how overly sexual they were. XD_

"I hate them." Reid said, as he looked at Tyler who was sitting on Nicky's bar with Nate. Chuck was in between the two boys, leaning on the bar casually.

"You're just saying that because Tyler's fucking _ignored_ us all night." Chase growled, glaring at the two boys who had stolen Tyler's attention from them.

"What are they even talking about anyways?" Caleb grumbled.

They saw Tyler look over at them before sliding off the bar slowly. He spoke to the two boys before walking over.

"Why are you guys just sitting here?" Tyler asked, raising a brow.

"Why are you ignoring us?" Pogue asked.

"I'm not. I'm having fun." Tyler said, "You guys remember that word right? And I don't mean the type of fun where you just have to have sex."

"You haven't seen us in a week Ty. I thought you'd like to see us." Reid sneered, "Not two little fuckers who throw money in people's faces."

Tyler watched the other boys nod in agreement.

"Yeah, and if you remember, I said I wanted to stay the extra two days in Manhattan. Which means I must not have missed you too much." Tyler said, "I thought you guys would like Chuck and Nate. They're fun to be around and they make sure that we have a hell of a good time."

He saw all four boys roll their eyes before his own eyes narrowed.

"Okay you know what, just enjoy the show." Tyler said cruelly, pushing off the table.

He saw the four boys give each other a look that asked what that meant as he strided back over to Nate and Chuck. He sat back down on the bar and grabbed the shot that Chuck had, downing it.

"Oh oh, T's mad." Nate said.

"What did your lovers say that affected you like this Tyler?" Chuck asked, his lips curving into a smirk.

"They're basically jealous. And they called you two fuckers who throw money in people's faces." Tyler said, downing another shot, "So I told them to enjoy the show."

Nate and Chuck both looked at the youngest in confusion.

"What show are you planning T?" Nate asked.

"Remember when we were fifteen and we danced on that bar at Fitzgerald's?" Tyler asked.

"Oh my God yes! Because it was to the song Closer." Nate said, "God my dad was so pissed that night at us. And Chuck was so shitfaced he couldn't stand straight."

"Why don't we do something like that?" Tyler asked, seeing Chuck straighten up.

"You want to dance on this bar? Are you sure it's sturdy enough?" Chuck asked.

"Yes to both questions. Could you imagine the look on their faces?" Tyler asked, seeing Chuck grin.

"I do enjoy a good bar dance, but your boys are expecting something completely out of proportion." Chuck said, "So if you can spice that up then you'll have a winner."

"You approve of his plan?" Nate asked, "I thought you'd say it was too tame."

"But he did say that I need to spice it up." Tyler said, looking around the bar.

"I can see the horns growing T, what are you thinking?" Chuck asked, a grin on his face.

"What better way to spice something up than to add someone that all four people hate?"

"You're proposing to dance with an enemy of theirs?"

"And mine. I don't know if he's here tonight or not." Tyler asked, finally spotting his target.

"They might just kill you Ty." Nate said, seeing his cousin take another shot.

"I told them to enjoy a show. And I'm going to give them a show." Tyler said, "Question is, will you join me Nate?"

"Sure, what the hell. It's our tradition anyways."

"What?" Chuck asked.

"We always have to do some kind've dance together. Although this would be the second dance we've done this week."

"Victrola doesn't count." Tyler said, "Come on. Chuck, tell Nicky my plan if you please."

"Do I look like your slave?" Chuck asked.

"No, but I know you want to see the looks on their faces as much as I do."

"The only look I want to see is the blonde's look of horror." Chuck said, smirking, "Go on."

Tyler slid off the bar with Nate as they walked to their target.


	136. IM pt 5

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of IM_

"Hey Aaron." Tyler said, sitting in the empty seat next to the boy.

Ryan Bael gave both him and Nate a weird look before Aaron grinned at Tyler.

"Simms, what are you doing over here?" Aaron asked.

He took in the twin grins of mischief and wickedness of the boys faces, raising a brow.

"Now Aaron, I know you hate me. But I also know you hate those four over there more than me."

"Well that's because you're more likeable." Aaron said, leaning on the table, "The only problem I have with you is that you date those four."

"Oh I know."

"Care to tell me why you've been drinking tonight?"

"Only if you help me extract my revenge on them." Tyler said, seeing Aaron's grin widen.

"What were you thinking?" Aaron asked, as Tyler smirked.

"A little bar dance with me and Nate. They're going to hate that I'll be up there with Nate, but if you're on there too, then they'll completely lose it."

Aaron laughed heartily looking at both boys.

"What about that other guy who's been with you?"

"Chuck Bass doesn't dance, he watches." Chuck's voice said from behind.

"By the way, I'm Nate Archibald, Tyler's cousin." Nate said, as Aaron nodded.

"I knew you two were related somehow, you look alike. I'm Aaron Abbot and this over here is Ryan Bael." Aaron said, "And Chuck Bass, that's an interesting name."

"Make a crack about it and your personal life will be posted all around your school before midnight." Chuck said fluidly, making Aaron smile.

"I like him Simms. Why don't you keep him around and ditch Garwin?"

"Because the sex is actually better with Reid." Tyler said, as Chuck glowered.

"Excuse me?" Chuck asked.

"No offence Chuck, just my personal preference." Tyler said, smiling.

Chuck rolled his eyes even as Nate patted his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll help. When do you want to do it?" Aaron asked, glancing at the Ipswich boys, who were looking straight at them.

"Let us get over to the bar, Chuck will pick out a song, and then get your ass over there." Tyler said, shaking Aaron's hand, "Pleasure doing business Abbot."

"Always a pleasure to see your boys bitch Simms."

Tyler stood up and walked over to the bar with the boys, Nate and Tyler sitting on it again.

"Is he always that _charming_?" Nate asked.

"Only when he's in a bad mood." Tyler said, grinning.

Chuck laughed at them before nodding at Aaron to come over.

"Show time boys." Chuck said, walking over to the jukebox.

When they saw Chuck nod at them, they stood on the bar. Earning the attention of nearly everyone in the bar. Tyler recognized most of them from school. Aaron was in the middle with Tyler on the side directly in front of the Sons, Nate on the other side.

When the song started playing Tyler gave Chuck a look that clearly stated his feelings of 'Why the fuck are you playing this?'

He heard Nate laugh at the song, and Aaron groan. Not only did Chuck have bad taste in clothes he had bad taste in songs to make boyfriends jealous to.

The song was upbeat though, which is something they needed. In Tyler's book Chuck lost about ten points. But he and Nate started dancing after the first three words. Aaron starting to dance when he and Nate had squatted and hit the bar with their hands.

They rolled their eyes at Aaron who turned with them as they took three steps before rocking backwards.

Tyler finally got fed up with Aaron, sliding through the brunette's open legs, and then standing next to Nate. His cousin grinned as they started to dance together, Aaron standing behind them like a bump on a log.

Tyler turned to face the crowd with Nate, the two squatting down and getting on their knees as they pushed themselves up and down. Finally standing up and just dancing in place together.

Tyler chanced a look over at the boys whose mouths were wide open.

"It's working." Nate said, giggling.

Tyler nodded as they stood back to back, and lowering themselves down before shooting back up. Tyler grinned before spinning to face Nate.

Both boys looking at Chuck, who was smirking at them.

"Let's get him." Nate said.

"He'll kill us!"

"He didn't at Victrola." Nate said.

Tyler grinned as they jumped off the bar and walked over to Chuck, who had lost the smirk.

"Oh no, this was not the plan. We don't like to divert from plans children."

Tyler grabbed one arm while Nate grabbed the other. They started to dance with Chuck who finally sighed in defeat.

"What the hell? I'll be the reason for Blondie's shock." Chuck said, motioning for Aaron to come over, "Don't need to waste a perfectly good alliance."

Aaron walked over to them, as Nate grabbed onto the boy. The four boys dancing together as Tyler felt arms wrap around him and pull him against a chest.

One glance at dark brown eyes told him it was Caleb.

"Sorry boys, but we need to end the party early." Caleb said, as Tyler twisted out of his embrace.

Chuck yanked Tyler to them, "I'm sorry Danvers, but we're staying with Tyler, therefore, you can't steal him."

"I'm pretty sure we can." Reid said, glaring at Chuck.

"Can't we all just get along?" Nate asked, "Sharing is caring."

Tyler laughed as he looked his cousin in the eyes.

"Yep, he's definitely gone." Tyler said, as Nate giggled.

Chuck groaned before looking at Nate, "Nathaniel you are a horribly happy drunkard."

Nate nodded his head, making Tyler laugh again.

"Sorry guys, Nate's health of not dying comes first." Tyler said, fixing Chase's shirt, "Give us an hour and you can come over for that sex you've been wanting ever since I stepped foot out of that limo."

"Fucking tease." Pogue growled.

"Mhmm, just wait until tomorrow night." Tyler said, smirking, "The three of us usually all lose it."

And as the grins appeared on the boys faces, Tyler knew tomorrow night was going to hurt in more ways than one.

"C'mon Nathaniel let's go wait in the nice box." Chuck said, snapping his fingers, "Keys T."

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot Bass." Tyler said, walking out the door.

"Could've surprised me." Chuck said, lugging Nate along with him.


	137. Paint

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

The brunette sighed as he sat in his seat for History. It was boring in Ipswich without his brothers. Caleb was in Nevada, Pogue was in Virginia, and Reid was coming home from visiting his Aunt in Australia. They were all supposed to be here by four o'clock today.

Tyler had stayed in Ipswich alone because his parents had business trips to L.A. and Dallas. Which meant Tyler had spent Christmas by himself. The brunette had also spent the entire break at the Simms manor. He hadn't felt like going and dealing with Aaron who was on a warpath from the last day of semester. Tyler and Reid had dumped old pumpkin seeds on the boy, who had screamed and threatened revenge.

And the last time he'd talked to Reid, he'd told him that everything was fine in Ipswich. He didn't tell him that he was lonely and depressed. The sons were going to go to Tyler's house when they got back. Tyler's parents wouldn't be getting back until next week.

When the bell rang, Tyler's eyes rose to the teacher who looked at the students giving them the assignment.

Last class of the day and Tyler still felt as lethargic as he did this morning. The brunette made it to his Hummer in record time as he drove to his house. Letting himself in and driving up the driveway. No one here yet.

As Tyler walked into the house, he made his way into the living room, sitting on the couch. The Christmas tree was still up and presents were still under it. And Tyler had never been so offended by boxes before in his life.

It was his parents way of saying 'Sorry we're not here, here are some gifts.' It was a sort of bribe to make sure Tyler was content when the boy never was.

The brunette jumped when his phone started ringing, answering it quickly.

"Hey Baby Boy! We're waiting on Caleb's plane, it'll be here in ten minutes and then we'll be on our way over." Reid said cheerfully.

"Ok." The answer was submissive and soft.

"You alright Tyler?"

He could hear Reid's concern before saying, "I'm fine."

It was in the same tone of voice and the brunette knew Reid could tell something was wrong.

"We'll be there soon Ty. We've missed you a lot." Reid assured.

"Missed you guys too."

He hung up the phone as he sat and stared at the Christmas tree. His parents were always gone. And every Christmas Tyler could remember when he'd decorated the three his nanny or babysitter would help him decorate it. At least the last few years the Sons spent a little time together. This year the brunette had been completely alone in the huge house.

Tyler sighed as he pulled his legs up, resting his chin on his knees. When he heard someone knock on the door, he took a deep breath, standing up. The younger boy knew he looked like hell, but he hadn't cared when he woke up in the cold dorm room.

He opened the door to see three tanned boys grinning at him. Tyler had remained the same lily white he'd been when they'd left.

"Baby Boy!" Reid said, grinning, as he tilted his sunglasses down.

"Hey Ty." Caleb said, kindly keeping his own sunglasses on.

Pogue smirked as he brought the boy in for a hug, "Jeez Ty, don't get excited all at once."

Tyler wiggled out of the embrace, walking back into the living room. He left the boys in puzzlement at their lover's action as they came into the large house.

"Ty, where's your parents?" Caleb asked, seeing Tyler curl up on the couch.

"Business trips. Been gone since the 18th." Tyler muttered, ignoring the incredulous looks his three boyfriends gave him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Caleb asked.

"Didn't want you guys to worry on vacation." Tyler said, looking at the presents with a glare.

Reid followed the look before glancing back at Tyler, "You spent Christmas alone."

It wasn't a question, it was a simple fact, that when stated, made Caleb and Pogue look at the tree. Guilty looks crossed all three faces before Tyler sighed.

"It isn't your fault; you had to go with your parents." Tyler said, "It just…really sucked getting left behind by everyone."

Caleb pulled the brunette to him, letting Reid slide in on the other side of Tyler.

"You should've told us Ty, we'd have been home sooner." Caleb said, "We didn't come home early because we thought you were having your own fun."

"Well I wasn't." Tyler said softly.

"Why haven't you opened your presents?" Pogue questioned softly.

"They're just guilt presents. Things that my parents bought so I wouldn't complain about them not being here."

Caleb motioned for Pogue to grab the presents, Reid going to help the other boy.

"I'll think you'll find that those aren't from your parents. They're from us." Caleb said, "We got rid of your parent's gifts before we left."

"Yeah, they got you a new laptop and like…two movies you liked when you were ten. We unwrapped them and put them in your room when you went to the store with Pogue." Reid said, smiling, "But these presents are from us."

Tyler blinked at them before accepting one of the presents. It was heavy and looked like a tiny pyramid.

"W-What?"

"We figured your parents might do something douche baggy like they have for the past few years and we were prepared." Pogue said, "Even though your presents were amazing, ours are better."

"Way to be humble Pogue." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"Open them!" Reid finally exclaimed.

Tyler looked at the red paper before sighing as he unwrapped it to reveal sketch books varying in sizes. He blinked up at Pogue, who grinned.

"Keep on going; it'll start to make more sense." Pogue said, handing Tyler Caleb's gift.

It was a big bag. When Tyler opened it, he saw paint brushes, charcoal pencils, regular pencils, markers, and colored pencils varying in sizes. The bottom was covered in erasers.

And he was handed one of Reid's. It was a huge box and as Tyler opened it and saw bottles of paint everything slowly started to piece itself together. Tyler was then handed the last present.

It was large and rectangular. Covered in green wrapping paper. Tyler tore the paper from the surface seeing oak looking at him. It was an easel, slowly realization dawned on Tyler's face.

Reid reached under the couch, pulling out a throw cover.

"We remembered how when we were younger, when you got depressed you would paint and draw things, so we thought that maybe you could channel your depression into it again." Caleb said, "And when your parents thought you were 'cured' they threw everything away."

Tyler smiled at the boys before hugging them each. Seeing them all smile back at him.

"And you can paint in the dorms too, we have a throw cover there too. The easel can hold the paints and brushes too so you don't have so much to carry." Reid said.

"So did we do good?" Pogue asked, as Tyler nodded.

"You guys did really good, even though I thought we agreed to that whole nothing over fifty dollars. I'm pretty sure this is more than fifty dollars." Tyler said, as the other three smiled at his sheepishly.

"Yeah, but you needed this." Caleb quickly said, as the other two boys nodded.

Tyler wouldn't argue with Caleb, because he knew the boy was right. And even as he stacked the painting tools next to the door for easy pickup tomorrow, he knew he'd be using it sooner rather than later.


	138. Paint pt 2

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Paint_

Reid knew Tyler was upset during class. The four of them had seen Caleb kissing Sarah, and even though he'd tried to explain to them it was a mistake. A drunken kiss, Tyler wouldn't hear anything about it. The relationship was too fragile.

When the bell rang for the end of class, Tyler left immediately, not even waiting on the others. Reid's eyes landed on Caleb, who looked guiltier than sin.

"Come on, we're going to talk to him now." Reid sneered.

They had basically dragged the oldest to the dorm room, finding it locked, with music being blared in the small room. Caleb Used to unlock the door. Tyler was drawing something, his hands furious as he used one of the charcoal pencils that Caleb had gotten him for Christmas. They had the advantage of him facing the window.

Reid looked at the stereo, seeing an empty I Killed the Prom Queen case, and the repeat button set on track 11. The blonde knew that Tyler was upset but he didn't think it was this kind of upset.

He made Caleb and Pogue wait before crouching near the brunette.

"It's not worth playing 'There Will Be No Violins When You Die' a million times Baby Boy." Reid said, seeing the drawing.

It was of the four boys. Tyler's drawings always amazed Reid, because the brunette paid attention to little characteristics.

"Only song that I want to listen to though." Tyler said, as the music was turned down.

"I've told you before that this song only makes you more upset." Reid whispered, taking the sketch book and pencil away from the boy.

"No it doesn't." Tyler said, trying to grab the book back.

Reid caught the boy's hands, pulling him up. He made Tyler turn around to see Caleb.

"Yeah it does." Reid said, going over to the stereo.

He pushed stop on the instrumental track, seeing Caleb hug Tyler. The youngest had always been insecure about the boy's relationship. Something all three of them had been aware of. Tyler thought it was doomed from the start. Even though Reid told him that even if Caleb and Pogue left, that Tyler would still have Reid. The brunette hadn't thought much on it then until last night.

And now, seeing the brunette not fight, Reid realized that maybe Tyler was right.

Maybe the boy's relationship was doomed, but until it crashed and burned, Reid was going to milk it for all it was worth.


	139. Paint pt 3

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Paint_

Reid watched Tyler as the brunette gently stroked the brush on the canvas. Watching Caleb turn a page in the book he was reading.

The three of them had gotten into a fight with Pogue about speeding after it had rained. The boy telling them they were over reacting. After that all Reid remembers is Tyler rolling his eyes and rushing to the dorm. Caleb and himself rolling their eyes and following the youngest.

And now here they were, waiting for Pogue to call or show up to say he was sorry. Tyler was painting a night skylight. And it was dark and fit the younger boy's mood.

Caleb had taken to reading a book to calm himself down. And Reid…Reid was content on just watching Tyler and Caleb.

When someone's phone rang, Caleb and Reid looked at it, seeing Pogue's picture. Tyler ignored it as he continued to paint.

Caleb picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Caleb asked.

"H-Hey guys…I'm sorry about arguing with you guys. You're genuinely worried about it, and I'll try to stop."

There was something else in Pogue's voice, as Tyler turned towards it.

"What do you want Pogue?" Tyler asked.

"I kind've spun out and my bike's going into the shop. So I need a ride."

"Genuinely worried my ass." Reid muttered.

"Be there in five minutes." Caleb said.

"Oh and Pogue?" Tyler asked.

"Yes Ty?"

"Because you argued with us about something as serious as your health, then you won't mind us doing something else important for you health."

"What's that?"

Reid and Caleb both grinned as they understood what the boy was talking about.

"No sex for a week." Tyler said, "Bye."

"Agreed." Reid and Caleb both said, hanging up on the boy before he could argue.

At least the car ride home would be interesting.


	140. Breathe

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Aaron/Tyler  
_Continuation of User_

At some point Tyler had stopped breathing. Reid had known why, but that still didn't stop the fact that Tyler had stopped breathing. They had been in the middle of their first time and Tyler had stopped breathing.

Had Reid mentioned the boy had stopped fucking breathing?

"Come on Ty, breathe for me Baby Boy." Reid coached, seeing tears of fear leaking from Tyler's eyes.

It was like the air had been knocked out of him and something was gripping his lungs.

Reid pushed breath into the boy's mouth, feeling no change in the boy's body before becoming even more panicked. He pushed into the link he had with the other boys of Ipswich, screaming help and waking them up from their dreams. He quickly explained what was happening, and heard Caleb say to bite Tyler on the carotid artery.

Instead of arguing with Caleb, Reid bit down hard on Tyler's neck, feeling the boy jerk and breathe. Reid sighed in relief, kissing the brunette's face before cutting the links with Caleb and Pogue off.

"I-I'm sorry." Tyler apologized.

"Not your problem Ty." Reid said, "Shouldn't have grabbed your wrists, my fault, not yours."

The boy had panicked after Reid had grabbed his wrists. That's when he'd stopped breathing as panic spread through both boys.

"I r-really suck at this." Tyler said, as Reid shook his head.

"No Baby Boy, you don't. Let's go to sleep and try this again some other time. I don't think we need to try right now after what just happened." Reid said, kissing the boy's forehead.

Tyler nodded, curling into Reid and clutching the blonde like a lifeline. Tyler fell asleep quickly after that, as Reid stayed up longer plotting on the many ways to torture Aaron and make his life a living hell.


	141. Defensive

Pairings: Chase/Reid, Chase/Tyler, Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Propositions and Busted_

The brunette struggled as Chase pulled him down an alley. He could hear Reid shouting at them from behind. They had lost him when Chase had yanked him down the alley.

"Let go of me!" Tyler snapped.

Chase threw the boy to the ground, smirking as he held a hand over Tyler's body, the boy screaming in agony, his body twitching as shocks went throughout his entire body.

When the pain let up, Tyler wasn't able to move.

"Now, I hate being denied the fun things in life. Tyler, do you know why you're here?" Chase asked, grinning.

"Obviously not asshole." Tyler said, as Chase laughed bitterly.

"Because Reid refused to be my little bitch. So I've decided if he won't be, then you'll have to do."

Tyler eyes widened before Chase straddled the boy, an angry voice yelling at them from behind. Chase peered over his shoulder with narrowed eyes as Reid ran over.

Before Chase could say anything he was flying through the air and hitting a pair of trashcans. The hold he had on Tyler lifting, as the blonde helped his friend up. Before Chase could move, Reid sent another pulse of energy at Chase, who was then sent into the side of a dumpster. Reid's hand stretching out as Chase felt the sensation of not being able to move.

"I applaud you Reid on your saving abilities." Chase sneered.

"Applaud this." Reid said, pushing his hand down, making Chase's breath come in short.

Tyler's eyes widened as he grabbed Reid's arm.

"Reid stop it!" Tyler said, "You're acting like him. Stop!"

And just like that Reid's hand lifted and the hold on Chase's body disappeared. The boy taking in large gulps of air before Reid kicked his stomach.

"Chase, do **not** come near me or Tyler again. I swear you'll regret it." Reid growled, "Remember, I'm no one's bitch, neither is he. We win, you lose, please don't play again."

Reid smiled sarcastically, kicking the boy one last time, before grabbing Tyler and leading him out of the alley. Chase's dark eyes watching them before he sent a ball of power at them.

Reid pushed Tyler against the wall, both boys eyes jet black before they both sent their own balls of power at Chase, seeing the boy fly into the opposite.

"Come on Ty." Reid said, dragging the boy out of the alley and into the public eye.

They'd walked all the way to Caleb's house, the oldest taking them in and staying up, keeping a watchful eye on his bedroom window while the other two slept.

Because on his birthday, Caleb was going to send Chase straight to hell.


	142. His

Pairings: Pogue/Reid

There were few things Reid loved.

He loved his Baby Boy more than anything. Tyler had these cute things he'd do when he was nervous or upset. Reid loved that he was so protective of his best friend, and that his best friend was so protective of him. He loved that he and Tyler could talk about anything and not have to worry about the other passing judgment. And he loved how they could stay up all night talking about nothing or anything. And how Tyler always had his back when it came down to it.

He loved getting into arguments with Caleb. Because seeing his leader so angry and knowing he'd caused made him smile in satisfaction. Because only he could get the black haired boy that upset. And the fact that afterwards they'd apologize and play video games, purposely messing the other up, made Reid realize that yes, even though they fought, they were friends first.

He loved riding with Pogue into the middle of nowhere to see races. They'd always place side bets on who would win and who would lose. Then they'd spend the rest of the day lounging at Pogue's. But he loved Pogue most of all however. The biker speeding on his Ducati with Reid gripping onto him. He loved the small kisses they'd share when no one was watching. And the small touches and glances they'd give on another. The thrill of being caught was almost dizzying as they snuck around.

But the point of this is that Reid loved that Pogue was his and only his.


	143. Angel

Pairings: Tyler/Reid, Chase/Tyler onesided  
_For Kitamea who wanted Tyler/Reid, onesided Chase/Tyler, I hope I wrote what you wanted to read. :) If not I can try again. :D_

I love you.

Three words, that could mean the world to anyone. Or the humiliation of rejection to another.

At least that's what it meant to Chase Collins.

Tyler Simms was unadulterated perfection in Chase's eyes. He liked to study, make good grades, he was loyal to his friends, and he didn't like to Use.

Chase wished he could be like Tyler, but he knew he couldn't. And he loved Tyler for being able to resist the call of the Power.

And he watched the brunette and the blonde from his place at the bar in Nicky's. Tyler's face was completely serious as he was talking to Reid. The blonde only raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow as the brunette spoke to him.

It looked like Reid wasn't even listening to Tyler. Chase would if the brunette spoke to him. He would even spare Caleb if Tyler would go out with him.

Because Chase was in love with the boy and had only known him for a few days.

Three days had changed his mission. Because of baby blue eyes and brown hair like chocolate. He watched Tyler blush when Reid said something, and knew he could make Tyler blush so much redder than that.

Chase finally decided to just tell the boy. Better to get it over with than to dwell on it forever. And just when Chase stood up he saw Tyler climb into Reid's lap and kiss the blonde hard. The blonde just sitting there with his arms wrapped around the angel and letting Tyler kiss him. Not even trying to dominate the youngest.

Chase felt something inside of him twist painfully as he watched the pair. His eyes narrowing dangerously as the loathing for the Covenant resurfaced.

And he decided just like that, that he couldn't wait to see the angel crumble when Caleb died.


	144. Over

Pairings: Chase/Reid

The blonde raised a brow at Chase as the older boy moved around the room.

"I don't understand why _you're_ upset." Reid finally said, "I'm the one who found out the guy I'm fucking is psychotic and has issues."

Chase turned to Reid with a cold glare on his face.

"Oh I don't care if you glare at me. That look is tired and so is your face near mine." Reid snapped.

"Why are you going to be a smartass to someone you just admitted was psychotic?"

Reid rolled his eyes, "Because you aren't going to do shit to anyone except Pogue, who you already hurt, and Caleb."

Reid got off of his bed, stepping over Tyler's unconscious form, and pushed Chase into the wall.

"And if you kill him, it's going to be free haul on your ass." Reid snapped, "Because I may fight with Caleb half the time, but he's still my friend."

"How sweet." Chase said sarcastically, before Reid smirked.

The blonde punched Chase before kneeing him in the gut.

"The fact that you've grown feelings for me and you won't hurt me shows how stupid you are." Reid snapped, "Now wake Tyler up and get out of my room."

Chase glared at Reid before moving to the door.

"This isn't over." Chase said, snapping his fingers.

And as the door closed, Tyler waking up slowly from unconsciousness, Reid whispered, "Yeah it is."


	145. Choices

Pairings: Chase/Tyler

"Why?"

"I'm addicted, it's not like--"

"You can! You can fight it!"

Hands caress the younger boys cheek, catching stray tears.

"I tried, don't you understand how difficult it is when you're addicted?"

"I…please don't do this."

"I have to."

More tears fell, rushing over the boys hand, the older boys heart breaking as he took in the wounded blue eyes.

"I can't choose sides…if you kill him….I can't forgive you…and if he kills you…I won't forgive him."

"I never asked you to choose."

"You didn't have to, everyone else did."

"They know?"

"Yeah and they told me I have to choose. You or them…and it's hard to because I've grown up with them but I love you so much."

The older boy nodded before kissing the boy gently, "I'll make the decision for you. Go to them."

The younger boy shook his head, "No…you--"

"Tyler, for you I will let Caleb think he beat me and I'll leave."

The new plan was set, he was going to go by it.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know." The older boy sighed, "If you do I'll probably be old and wrinkled."

Tyler nodded his head before the older boy stood up, "You need to go to your friends. Don't tell them the plan, I'll keep in touch Ty."

"You better." Tyler said, leaving, "Chase, I--be careful."

He couldn't say I love you to someone who'd hurt one of his best friends.

"I will."

And Chase wouldn't say it back because he knew the boy wouldn't return it.


	146. IM pt 6

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Tyler snickered as he got off the phone, clicking on the Accept button for a chat room.

**BabyBoy has entered the room  
CTrout has entered the room  
SilentOne has entered the room  
**

BabyBoy: Any reason why I can't invite the boys yet?  
CTrout: You can in a moment T, I just need to get a feel for this whole…chat room obsession you and your friends have.  
SilentOne: It's not difficult Chuck, you just type and keep up with what other people are saying.  
SilentOne: Invite them Tyler.

**FlameOn has entered the room  
Dreamcatcher has entered the room  
Bookworm18 has entered the room  
****DucatiBoy has entered the room**

BabyBoy: Hey guys.  
Dreamcatcher: Okay I know who the regulars are, but whose SilentOne and CTrout?  
Bookworm18: Deductive reasoning skills are going to say Nate and Chuck.  
FlameOn: That's not deductive reasoning that's assuming.  
Bookworm18: Fuck you  
FlameOn: Not yet  
DucatiBoy: I hate you all! Fucking teases.  
Dreamcatcher: I didn't do anything! -self satisfied smirk-  
CTrout: This is the invigorating conversation you wanted us to be apart of T?  
DucatiBoy: Oh yeah that's Chuck  
SilentOne: What tipped you? The use of T or the word invigorating?  
DucatiBoy: Both XD  
SilentOne: Heh, then you're smarter than most.  
BabyBoy: Anyways! Since you already know who Chuck and Nate are, why don't you two figure out whose who  
CTrout: Because that would imply caring, and I'm not for that…  
SilentOne: Unless he's in bed or someone's threatening on of the Non-Judgmental Breakfast Club  
CTrout: Georgina still deserved everything she got -evil grin-  
BabyBoy: Rehab is what she deserved after all that? I'd love to see what you'd do to someone who put one of them in a coma  
SilentOne: He put him in the hospital with one  
BabyBoy: O.O What?  
CTrout: He annoyed me and put someone I cared about in the hospital. What would you have me do?  
BabyBoy: O.O Not be PSYCHOTIC!  
FlameOn: As lovely as this all is, who is Georgina?  
BabyBoy: Insane, I met her _once_ and I regretted it  
SilentOne: Psychotic bitch from hell are the words we like to use  
SilentOne: Unless you're Chuck and had sex with her  
BabyBoy: . Ew didn't need to know that, but thanks anyways Nate  
CTrout: Nathaniel, I've regretted that ever since  
BabyBoy: You're just saying that because after that you found out it was possible for someone to be crazier than you.  
SilentOne: Brings Lucifer to shame that one of his Elite can be less crazy than someone else  
Bookworm18: I bet  
DucatiBoy: Can we talk about why you wanted Chuck and Nate in this conversation?  
Dreamcatcher: That's something I'd like to know too  
FlameOn: I'm perfectly fine with living in ignorance  
CTrout: Like you have all your life?  
FlameOn: If you said that to my face you might be dead  
Bookworm18: Chase, remember what we said about anger management?  
FlameOn: To get some?  
Dreamcatcher: Or use sex to release the anger  
DucatiBoy: Or speed in your car  
BabyBoy: Or to use a punching bag, the kind without legs and arms  
CTrout: I'm going to assume you talk about this on a daily basis.  
BabyBoy: Frequently  
DucatiBoy: Every _day  
_Dreamcatcher: Whenever he gets pissed  
Bookworm18: Every **other** hour  
SilentOne: And I thought Blair and Chuck were bad  
FlameOn: I'm worse, trust me I'm worse  
CTrout: I hardly doubt that Collins  
FlameOn: I will argue that point with you till we die Bass. And I thought you didn't want to guess, and how did you know that?  
CTrout: There's this lovely tool that you can use to get the information on the people you're talking to.  
Dreamcatcher: That's cheating.  
CTrout: No it's called not being an idiot Garwin, try it sometimes  
Dreamcatcher: Says the boy whose last name is after a fish! And so is his screen name. Fish fetish much.  
BabyBoy: Why is your name CTrout?  
CTrout: That's for story time the next time you come up T. When is that anyways?  
Dreamcatcher: No time soon so suck on that Bass. :p  
BabyBoy: _Actually_, that's why I needed everyone in here. I'm going to Manhattan for a few days this week.  
Dreamcatcher: O.o  
Dreamcatcher: o.O  
Dreamcatcher: O.O WHAT!  
FlameOn: WHAT!  
Bookworm18: ...  
DucatiBoy: Why?  
BabyBoy: I've been talking to Blair for about two weeks now about a party she's throwing. She wants me to come and I agreed.  
CTrout: Are you talking about the Medieval one?  
BabyBoy: Yeah, and she all but begged me to go.  
SilentOne: Yes! We won't be completely bored now Chuck.  
CTrout: Indeed  
Dreamcatcher: When were you going to inform us of this if we couldn't have gotten on?  
BabyBoy: Tomorrow during History  
FlameOn: When do you leave?  
BabyBoy: Tomorrow afternoon after History  
Bookworm18: -sarcastically- Well that's nice  
DucatiBoy: I'm cool with it Ty. We didn't have anything planned this weekend, and it's fine that you want to hang out with Blair and all of them  
BabyBoy: Thanks Pogue  
Dreamcatcher: I do mind. Those people are evil reincarnated  
SilentOne: Thanks Reid  
Dreamcatcher: You're welcome Archibald  
Bookworm18: When are you coming back?  
BabyBoy: I'm coming back Tuesday night.  
FlameOn: You're going to be there FIVE days for ONE party?  
BabyBoy: Yes, and it's already been excused as a family emergency.  
Dreamcatcher: That ain't right man! You get to party for five days while we slave away on our studies.  
BabyBoy: I had to do the school work before it got approved. Provost Higgins wouldn't have let me go otherwise.  
Dreamcatcher: -deadpanned voice- So you already did the work so you don't even have any makeup?  
BabyBoy: Exactly. : )  
DucatiBoy: Well I for one, hope you have fun.  
CTrout: Oh don't worry, he will  
SilentOne: I'll make sure Chuck doesn't grope him...or drug him...or rape him...or all of the above  
CTrout: I _never_ grope, drug, or rape unwilling participants Nathaniel  
BabyBoy: -coughs- Bullshit!  
FlameOn: Whatever, I hope you have fun too Ty. : )  
BabyBoy: Thank you Chase  
Bookworm18: I do too. You deserve it.  
Dreamcatcher: I don't want you too. Especially not with Bass, oh I'm sorry _Trout_.  
CTrout: Colorfully gay city Garwin  
Dreamcatcher: I'd rather be a gay city than something people eat!  
CTrout: Oh that's rich coming from someone who eats out people  
Dreamcatcher: Says the guy who fucks anything with legs  
CTrout: At least I have a high knowledge of vocabulary and not have to cuss every two moments to get my point across  
Dreamcatcher: At least I don't have to throw money in people's faces!

**SilentOne has left the room  
FlameOn has left the room  
Bookworm18 has left the room  
DucatiBoy has left the room  
BabyBoy has left the room**

**  
**CTrout: That's because you throw your dick in people's faces  
Dreamcatcher: I do NOT  
CTrout: That's what T told me  
Dreamcatcher: Fuck you!  
CTrout: Where'd they go?  
Dreamcatcher: Aw fuck  
CTrout: My point exactly  
Dreamcatcher: What?  
CTrout: You have a tendency to curse every few words  
Dreamcatcher: You have a fucking complex you know?  
CTrout: Not as big as yours. Night Garwin

**CTrout has left the room  
****Dreamcatcher has left the room**


	147. Paintball

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

The brunette ducked as a balloon was sent his way, running and hiding behind a bale of hay. He grabbed his own balloon and sent it to the blonde, hitting the boy in the stomach, blue paint splattering onto the white jumpsuit.

Tyler grinned before running away from the blonde. Dunking behind another bale of hay, he inched around, not seeing Reid, until he felt someone smack his head. Green paint covering his goggles.

He lunged at Reid and smashed a red paint balloon on the blonde's head. Sitting and grinning at the blonde who rolled them over.

"Ty, I like being on top remember." Reid said, smirking.

Tyler frowned before hitting Reid with another balloon, then pushing the blonde off as he ran.

Reid cut the brunette off, knocking them to the ground, a smile on his face. Tyler's face was a mixture of green, blue, and purple.

"I think I'm done with paintball today." Reid said softly, as Tyler smiled at him.

"Me too." Tyler said, kissing Reid.

They both looked over when they heard a shutter and saw Caleb with a camera.

"This is going in the album of cutest moments ever." Caleb said, grinning.

Reid and Tyler both smiled at each other then at Caleb. They each grabbed a balloon and threw it at the older boy. Caleb dunking and still getting hit by a yellow paintball.

"Get him!" Reid cried as they both got up.

Caleb ran for his mustang, the two younger boys on his heels the entire time.


	148. Prank

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"God, why have all the Senior Pranks sucked?" Reid asked, "I mean honestly, stink bombs and laxatives in the school food."

"You can't forget the numbering of four goats 1, 2, 3, 9." Pogue chirped.

"I can't wait until we're Seniors, we will fucking give them memorable pranks." Reid said.

Caleb snorted as Tyler looked up at Trevor Wilson, who was walking towards them.

"Hey Tyler, can I talk to you for a second?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, give me a second." Tyler said, grinning.

Trevor nodded before walking over to where his friends were.

"Why the hell is Trevor talking to you?" Pogue asked.

"Because we're friends." Tyler said, as if it were amazing he had more than the Sons of Ipswich as friends.

Tyler grinned before walking over to where they were, speaking in hushed tones.

"God, they're probably asking him how to do a Senior Prank with chemicals." Caleb groaned.

Reid's eyes narrowed before Tyler nodded and headed back over.

"I gotta go guys, I'll see you later though." Tyler said, kissing each boy on the cheek.

"When?"

Tyler grinned, "Three o'clock in the west courtyard."

"Specific enough Ty?" Reid asked, smirking.

"No, but it's for a reason."

Tyler walked off leaving the three boys of Ipswich in confusion. And when it came time for their next class, Tyler wasn't there. Nor was he in any of the classes for the rest of the day.

When three o'clock rolled around they were scared had happened to the brunette. Caleb jumped when his phone rang after class, putting it on speakerphone when he saw it was Tyler.

"Baby Boy--"

"I'm at the courtyard." Tyler said, "I promise you guys that you'll like it."

Reid looked at Caleb's phone when the brunette hung up.

"What the fuck?" Reid asked.

Caleb shrugged with Pogue as they walked to the courtyard, hearing music.

They saw Trevor and Tyler already on three tables that were brought together. Students that had been in their classes stopping in shock before Tyler started dancing. Trevor keeping up with the brunette before he hit the table, Tyler jumping over him. Trevor rolling onto his feet as they started to move together.

"What are you guys doing?" Reid asked.

"Being distractions for a Senior prank." Tyler said, yanking Reid on the table.

"Why are you helping when you're a Junior?" Reid asked, dancing with Tyler.

"Because they needed the help." Tyler said, "Trevor go."

The boy nodded before jumping off the table and running.

"Caleb, Pogue, get your asses up here."

"What were you doing all day?" Reid asked.

"Getting glue." Tyler said.

"Huh?"

"They're going to glue the locks of every door at Spenser shut so we won't have school tomorrow." Tyler said, hearing the boys laugh.

"Did Trevor think of that?" Caleb asked, dancing against Tyler.

"No, I did. Hence why I wasn't in classes."

"But you aren't a Senior."

"Doesn't mean I can't help the Seniors think of pranks. That's what Trevor asked earlier." Tyler said, "And that's what they're doing right now."

"Nice!" Reid said, "I take it back, the pranks don't suck so much."

"If Provost Higgins finds out, ya'll will get into so much trouble." Pogue said.

"Good thing I told them to wear swim caps and gloves." Tyler said, seeing Trevor come back over.

"Done!" Trevor said, just as the music turned off.

Provost Higgins looked at them with a stern look.

"Boys, this isn't your house, you aren't allowed to play music this loud and dancing that provocatively." Provost Higgins said.

"It won't happen again Provost Higgins." Caleb said, as the other three boys nodded.

"See that it doesn't." the older male said, leaving.

The boys hopped off the tables, as Tyler dragged them towards the Hummer. It was now time to get the hell away from the scene of the crime.


	149. Shower

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

It was dark in the Danver's house. The only light coming from the bathroom, water running as Tyler opened the door. He walked over to the boy in the tub, the boy sitting there with his knees pulled up. Arms around his legs protectively.

Tyler stepped into the tub, letting the water hit his back as he looked at the older boy. Not caring that the water was soaking him and most likely frying his phone.

"Caleb, come on." Tyler said, looking at the boy.

Caleb shook his head, his eyes wide in fear.

"I killed him…I--"

"You killed him to protect the rest of us. It was self defense Cay." Tyler said, "If you hadn't we'd all be dead."

Caleb shook his head, "I could've helped him…I could've--"

"Cay, he was too far gone. You couldn't have done anything. We can play the would've, should've, could've game until we turn blue in the face but it still doesn't stop the fact that you saved all of us from a gruesome death. And we would have Caleb." Tyler said, "He would've made Pogue stop breathing, he would've made the bites on Kate multiply and the venom kill her slowly. He would've killed me and Reid and your mother as slowly as they did them…probably with you watching. Would you rather have seen that?"

"N-No…but I took a human life Tyler."

"But Cay you told me yourself that they never found a body. He could still be alive."

"That's not comforting either." Caleb said.

Tyler reached behind him and turned the water off, sitting on his knees.

"Even if he is, by the time he recuperates Pogue and Reid will have already ascended with me approaching."

Caleb nodded his head, "We'd have to protect you like the plague was after you."

"Don't worry about me Caleb. I can take care of myself." Tyler said, making the boy stand, "Let's get you changed before you catch a cold."

Caleb nodded letting the boy lead him to his room.

"Hey Ty?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for coming for me."

"It's no problem Caleb, it's what I'm here for." Tyler said, smiling.

The older boy smiled back as Tyler led him into Caleb's bedroom to find some dry clothes.


	150. Visit

Pairings: Tyler/Chuck Bass, Tyler/Reid  
_For gryffiepuff4eva, and there are four parts to this, because doing it in one just seemed wrong._

"Shut up Chuck! Oh my God, you're dreadful!" Tyler whined, his face turning beet red.

Reid turned to glare at the brunette next to him. The blonde stabbing his bacon. He really wished it wasn't the weekend. So Chuck fucking Bass wouldn't call and Tyler wouldn't ignore him.

"I can't." Tyler said regretfully, "Because I'm not you and I can't just skip." Tyler said, "I'll be up there for break I swear."

Reid rolled his eyes as he glared at the eggs Caleb had made them. The older boy in question staring at Tyler in interest.

"No you don't have to. Chuck!" Tyler's eyes widened, "And what would you tell Bart? You know he hates it when you leave without telling him….I'm not getting out of this am I?"

Tyler giggled, actually _giggled,_ before saying, "Okay, tell the girls I said hi. Oh and tell Nate that I know he stole my winter jacket and I want it back."

Tyler bit his lip before his eyes widened further, "That's in two hours Bass….Okay, I'll see you then. Okay…bye."

Tyler hung up his phone, seeing Caleb and Pogue looking at him with smirks.

"Are we going to meet the infamous Chuck Bass?" Caleb asked.

"The one that stole the fuck out of your heart when you visited Nate?"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah in two hours."

"It takes at least six hours to drive here from Manhattan." Caleb said.

"Yeah…he ain't driving." Tyler said, "He's flying in via private helicopter."

Caleb and Pogue's eyes both widened as Tyler stood up. He put his plate in the sink as Reid stabbed his eggs.

And the next two hours of waiting were almost as annoying as the phone calls. When they heard a helicopter, Tyler shot up and rushed outside. Leaving the three Sons in shock.

They followed him, seeing a brunette get out of the helicopter. A smirk on his face as he caught a flying Tyler, who'd wrapped his legs around Chuck, kissing the boy harder than life.

Caleb and Pogue walked over at a steady pace, with Reid trudging over.

When Tyler broke the kiss with a grin, Chuck let him go.

"Hi I'm Caleb Danvers, this is Pogue Parry, and the blonde behind us is Reid Garwin." Caleb said, shaking Chuck's hand.

"I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck said smoothly, "And it's a pleasure to finally meet you three, Tyler speaks very highly of you three to the rest of us."

Caleb and Pogue grinned at Tyler, who smiled at them brightly.

"Yeah well it's nice to be able to put a face to the guy Tyler's been yakking to for months now." Reid said, as Tyler sent him a glare.

When Chuck laughed Tyler looked at him.

"I'm sure my friends feel the exact way. But I had the courtesy of letting them see him the first time we met." Chuck said, "What grade were we in Tyler? Second?"

Tyler laughed as he nodded.

"Yeah and you cut Blair's hair because she made Nate cry."

Chuck grinned cruelly, "Oh yes, because they 'broke up' and Nate and her got back together about twenty minutes after her little hair check up."

Tyler smiled as Chuck threw an arm around his waist.

"So anyways, what is there to do here besides going to Nicky's?"

"How does he know about Nicky's?" Reid asked.

"Tyler's spoken about it when we go to Fitzgerald's or Lonnie's or even my own club."

Reid snorted, "_You_ own a club?"

"Yeah, it's a burlesque club called Victrola. It's really amazing." Tyler said, glaring at Reid, "Hey Caleb, Pogue, why don't you go show Chuck around the house."

Friendly suggestion translated to: Reid is about to get a stern lecture. Caleb and Pogue nodded as Chuck raised a brow.

"I came here to see you Tyler, not the house."

Tyler nodded before holding up to fingers to Caleb who nodded. Tyler looped his arm with Chuck's as they walked to the house.

"What is your problem?" Caleb sneered when the two boys were out of earshot.

"Oh come _on_ you know you doubted he owned a club."

"No we didn't actually. Unlike you we listen to what Tyler says about him." Pogue said, "And he said the following about him before Chuck even arrived. Owns a club named Victrola that is doing extremely well, is best friends with his cousin Nate, and if you get on his bad side there's a fucking reckoning."

Reid rolled his eyes.

"Reid, we understand that you're protective of Tyler, but be nice to Chuck." Caleb said, his leader voice in full affect.

"His last name is Bass, that's a fish. Tyler hates fish."

"What does that have to do with Chuck? It's a name it doesn't mean he's food!" Pogue said incredulously.

Caleb groaned as he hit his head, "I really hope Tyler doesn't kill you when Chuck leaves."

"When is that again?" Reid asked.

"Tomorrow you jerk." Pogue said.

Reid rolled his eyes before they all started heading back to this house.


	151. Visit pt 2

Pairings: Tyler/Chuck Bass, Tyler/Reid  
_Continuation of Visit_

Reid was really pissed. More than pissed. He was livid as hell. He just had to choose the room next to Tyler and Chuck. He shoved a pillow over his head as he heard Tyler moan in the next room. The urge to go in there and bludgeon them both with his pillow overwhelming.

He growled when he heard Tyler scream, finally opting to just beat the headboard, imagining it to be Chuck Bass' face.

Why hadn't he been smart like Pogue and slept on the _other_ side of the house? When it finally became silent Reid laid down with a grumble, his eyes slipping shut as sleep finally claimed him.

Only to wake up what felt like seconds later by Caleb.

"Come on man, you need to get up." Caleb said, "We promised my mom we'd do yard work today, remember?"

"Alright, I'm up!" Reid said, as Caleb stood.

"Oh yeah and Chuck and Tyler already left. They're coming back later though." Caleb said, watching Reid's face contort in fury before he started beating the headboard up again.

"Stupid fucking rich kid with his stupid fucking charm and his stupid fucking good looks and his stupid fucking ways of manipulation and--" Reid stopped, when he saw Caleb give him a knowing look.

"You know Reid, by the way you're acting one would assume you have a crush on Chuck."

"I don't have a crush on that stupid asshole I have one on Tyl--" Reid stopped, as Caleb's eyes widened.

"Tyler? You have a crush on Tyler?" Caleb asked loudly.

Reid lunged at Caleb, knocking him down and shoving the end of the pillow in his mouth.

"Shut _up_. I don't want Pogue to know!"

Caleb nodded as Reid removed the pillow.

"How long?"

"Three years." Reid said, "I was going to tell him when he came back from his visit from Nate a few months back…"

"But then he told us he was dating Chuck." Caleb finished.

Reid nodded as Caleb sighed, Reid moving off of him.

"These past few months must have been torture."

"And then having to meet the asshole who stole Tyler, yeah, I'm fucking infuriated."

"You know, your deadly sin is wrath right?"

"And yours is pride princess, now shut up." Reid said, hitting Caleb in the face with the pillow.

"So what are you going to do?" Caleb asked, "Chuck is going to notice you lusting after his boyfriend sooner or later."

"And when he does I'll claim ignorance." Reid said, sighing as he stood up, "W-Where did they say they were going?"

"Just to hang out around town, but knowing Tyler, he's probably going to take Chuck to Marblehead."

The boy's favorite place in Ipswich. Reid sighed as an uncomfortable knot formed in his stomach.

"H-How mad would your mom be if we didn't do the yard work?"

"Not very." Caleb said, "She probably wouldn't even notice."

"Could we--"

"You want to spy on them?"

Reid nodded his head as Caleb sighed but nodded.

"Let's get Pogue and we'll go….get dressed though." Caleb said, standing.

"Thanks Cay."

"No problem." Caleb said, "I don't like the feel of the guy either."

Reid grinned as Caleb left, throwing on his clothes quickly. He nearly ran into Caleb when he rushed down the stairs, the older boy looking at him in amusement.

"Shut up and let's go." Reid said, as they walked to Caleb's mustang.

"Don't you think they're going to see us?" Pogue asked.

Reid's grin vanished because he hadn't thought of that.

"We'll hide it at the Dells and hide in the trees." Caleb said, seeing both nod.

Reid could do hiding, especially if they could listen in on what the two were saying.


	152. Visit pt 3

Pairings: Tyler/Chuck Bass, Tyler/Reid  
_Continuation of Visit_

It had taken them ten minutes to get to the Dells, and fifteen minutes to get to Marblehead. Reid could see and hear the couple. Tyler was standing near the edge of the cliff, Chuck farther away from it.

"What's so special about this place?" Chuck asked.

"This is the only place in Ipswich where I can think. The only place where my friends will let me be by myself." Tyler said, smiling as he looked over his shoulder at Chuck.

"That's very deep and moving Tyler." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Coming from the boy who loved to booze and have sex every night."

"That was before you though and after you." Chuck said, as Tyler looked at Chuck in surprise.

"What?" Tyler asked.

Chuck bit his lip before shrugging.

"Nate confessed to me about his feelings. And Tyler we both know the actual reason I was with you."

Tyler rolled his eyes and Reid knew he was upset. The boy rarely rolled his eyes at anything, unless he was fighting the urge to cry.

"We also knew why I was with you Chuck." Tyler said, his voice cold, "I needed a cold and disconnected relationship to help me forget about _him_, and you needed a Nate lookalike."

"Exactly and we both got what we needed out of this little….fling."

Chuck was near Tyler, caressing the boy's cheek, who was glaring at him. He pushed Chuck away from him, the boy stumbling as he hit the hard rock.

"Oh yeah? You got your man and did I get mine? I don't think so." Tyler said, as Chuck stood up.

"You did _not_ just push me."

"I think I did Bass, what are you going to do now?" Tyler asked, "If you push me I go off a cliff. _Really_ doubt Nate will go out with you if you kill his cousin."

Chuck laughed coldly before yanking Tyler over.

"Yeah but if we're up here alone." Chuck said, as Tyler stomped on the boy's foot.

"Yeah but you don't do murder." Tyler said, "I know when you're bullshitting Chuck. Seven months has taught me a lot about you."

"Same with me Simms." Chuck said, "Which is why I know you want to cry, because once I leave, you're going to be alone and he'll go back to thinking you're invisible."

Tyler yanked his arm out of Chuck's grip, pushing the boy again.

"Like that's not how you treated Nate? You're supposed best friend while you were dating me? He was your best friend and even he knew why you were dating me." Tyler snarled, "Just go home Chuck."

The boy shook his head.

"And leave you this upset, I think not." Chuck said, "I may be an asshole, but I'm not an idiot. People do idiotic things when they're this upset."

"God, I don't know what I was on when I agreed to date you."

"Ecstasy."

"Our time together wasn't that great Chuck, don't flatter yourself."

"No Tyler that was what you were on."

Tyler's eyes widened.

"When the _fuck_ did I take ecstasy?" Tyler asked.

"I slipped it into your beer when you weren't looking."

Tyler's mouth dropped open as Reid felt himself and the two boys next to him tense in anger.

"You _drugged_ me." Tyler asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Yeah, you were too tense."

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? And if you say Chuck Bass, I swear you won't be able to pleasure Nate in any way." Tyler said.

"You were more fun to be around."

"Chuck! Normal people don't drug people they're interested in. Rapists do that! I can't believe you drugged me! Did you tell Nate?"

"Of course not."

Tyler blinked and stared at him in disbelief.

"I-" Tyler looked at the ground, "I think you need to go now."

"I think I should too. Good luck with getting Reid to fall in love with you." Chuck said, walking away.

Tyler watched him leave, the boy getting into the limo Chuck had gotten, seeing it drive away. Tyler fell to his knees and looked at the ground. He stayed there for a moment before getting up and walking back towards Caleb's.

The boys looking at their youngest in pain and anger before realizing he was leaving. They rushed back to the Dells to get the car. They'd call the boy when they got to the car.


	153. Visit pt 4

Pairings: Tyler/Chuck Bass, Tyler/Reid  
_Continuation of Visit_

They hadn't even made it back to the car before Reid's phone started going off. He got the phone out, hitting answer.

"Hey Baby Boy, what's up?" Reid asked, trying to make everything seem normal, "What? We'll come get you. No don't worry, just stay there, we'll be there in a second."

He hung up quick enough as he nodded at Caleb. He and Pogue hopped in the back as the boy drove. They quickly found Tyler, who was looking paler than normal as he got in the car.

"You ok Baby Boy?"

"No I'm not, and what makes it worse is that you guys were there to see it." Tyler said, glaring at all three.

"How did you know?"

"I could smell Caleb's cologne when the wind blew."

"It could've been Chuck's."

"Chuck wears Acqua Di Gio by Armani, Caleb wears Bulgari Black." Tyler said, "Two different smells, both I'm familiar with, but good try."

"Ty we were just wo--"

"Reid, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that you _hated_ Chuck." Tyler snapped, "Caleb and Pogue may not have liked him that much, but at least they didn't show their dislike. You and him are exactly the same."

"I wouldn't drug you or threaten to push you off a cliff!" Reid yelled, "Jesus Christ Tyler does it take a rocket scientist to fucking know that I'm in love with you? Of course I wouldn't like him. I wouldn't like any guy you brought here that you were dating!"

Tyler had gone deadly silent as his eyes looked to the ground.

"And Chuck all but screamed douchebag to us anyways." Reid said, "We were worried so we followed you."

"The point is Reid, is that I can take care of myself without your help."

"And if he had pushed you off the cliff?"

"I was joking when I said that. Chuck isn't a murderer Reid. He wouldn't have done it."

"Did you think he was going to break up with you?"

"I knew it was coming but I always thought I'd be the one to dump him not the other way around. I should've known better because he's Chuck fucking Bass, but that's the best thing about delusions is that it's a fantasy world."

"You shouldn't have gotten with him to begin with."

"You _never_ said anything about liking me Reid! What the fuck was I supposed to do? Wait until you grew the balls to ask me out?"

"I was going to when you came back! But you already were dating Chuck fucking Bass."

"That's an excuse Reid! Everyone's known how I've felt about you for a long time! If you had asked me out I would've dropped Chuck in a minute!"

"I didn't know that goddamnit!"

"Don't fucking swear."

"Pot meet kettle, your both black." Reid snapped.

"Reid meet fire, die in it." Tyler snapped.

"There isn't even any fire dumbass."

Tyler grinned before getting a lighter out, "Want to change that last sentence Garwin?"

The blonde shook his head before Pogue kicked him.

"Be nice about it." Pogue snapped quietly.

"Ty, I'm sorry, I was just really jealous." Reid said, "I guess I just chickened out of saying anything because of how much you _talked_ and _fawned_ over Chuck."

"And I'm sorry for rubbing it in your face that I was dating Chuck."

The mustang finally stopped at Caleb's the two older boys hurrying out of the car to leave the two youngest boys alone.

"Ty, get back here." Reid said, "We haven't actually talked in a while."

Tyler nodded, crawling into the back and sitting in Pogue's old seat.

"I can understand why you were jealous." Tyler said, "And I didn't really help by throwing my relationship…if you can call it that….in your face."

"I'm sorry that--"

Tyler kissed Reid hard, straddling the boy.

"Let's stop saying sorry and just skip to the important part. You love me, I love you, two loves means that we get to bump uglies whenever we like."

"After you bathe because I'm sorry Baby Boy, as much as I love you, I heard you and Chuck last night."

Tyler turned beet red before Reid laughed.

"Then take a shower with me." Tyler said, "Two birds with one stone."

Reid smirked and nodded before Tyler kissed him again. Both boys sliding out of the car and heading into Caleb's house, pointedly avoiding the knowing looks the two older boys were giving them.


	154. Wolf

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Ever since Reid had been a young boy he'd slept with a stuffed animal. It helped him get over his fear of sleeping in the dark. And he slept better if he was hugging something. He'd never let Caleb or Pogue know that though. Or anyone else for that matter. The only person who did know was Tyler, and the brunette had helped Reid keep it a secret over the years.

When Caleb had found the stuffed wolf, he'd raised it up with a smirk at Reid. One that spoke volumes about how he'd never let Reid forget this.

"What's wrong Reid, afraid to sleep alone?" Caleb asked.

Reid kept his face composed, opening his mouth to answer the question before Tyler came to his rescue.

He took the wolf from Caleb with a sweet, innocent look.

"It's mine Caleb." Tyler said, smiling.

Caleb smiled back at Tyler, ruffling the boys hair. Because it was okay for Baby Boy to have a stuffed animal. He was the baby of the group and the most innocent of the four boys.

"I didn't know Baby Boy." Caleb said, as Tyler smiled innocently.

If Reid had it though, he'd be ridiculed by Caleb. Because Reid was the hard ass of the group. Tyler could smile and get away with anything, because they all were that blind when it came to Tyler and his innocence.

And now tonight, while Reid was sleeping with the wolf, Tyler laying next to him, Reid let go of the stuffed animal, wrapping his arms around Tyler.

"You okay Reid?" Tyler asked.

"Fine Baby Boy, get some sleep." Reid said, his grip tightening.

Tyler smiled sleepily before nuzzling into Reid's chest, falling asleep instantly, Reid following the boy quickly.


	155. Choices pt 2

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_Continuation of Choices per Pace1818's request_

He gasped when he felt a hand on his mouth and an arm around his waist, lugging him into a room. He was about to scream when he was turned around to look into familiar brown eyes.

"Oh my god." The brunette said, eyes wide as he touched the boys face.

He hadn't aged. The boy hadn't aged since he left.

"Hey." The older boy said, leaning into the others touch.

"Why are you here? If Caleb senses you he'll--" He stopped when the boy kissed him, all worries of being caught flown to the wind.

"He won't." He assured, as the younger kissed him again.

He'd missed his touch. Missed his voice…missed this.

"What if he does?"

"I'll be gone faster than the wind." He said, "I came back for you."

"I…I can't. They would freak out."

"Why are you living with them?" It was snarled.

"Because they were worried and I had to do something to help lessen it."

"Always looking out for others."

The younger boy nodded as the older boy caressed his cheek.

"I've missed this…missed you. You didn't say anything for six months…"

"I know. I was trying to get out of Ipswich undetected so Caleb wouldn't freak."

"If they find out that you're here, they _will_ kill you. Pogue and Reid have both ascended." He said.

"Even if I told them I've reformed from my old ways?"

"That's not funny, you told me yourself that you couldn't stop it."

"They'd kill me just so we couldn't be together."

The younger boy nodded as he kissed the older brunette. Tears mingling into their lips.

"Fucked up version of Romeo and Juliet." The older boy said, cupping the boys cheek.

"How long are you staying?" The youngest asked.

"A few hours. I'm trying to find a way to come back without Caleb and them knowing who I am."

"A few hours! God…you can't leave me again." The younger boy said, "I have to get downstairs before they come up here looking for me."

"I'll wait in your room for you."

"Y-You can't…we usually hang out after we eat…I--"

They both stopped when they saw a figure in the door. Blue eyes widened in panic and fear.

"What the _fuck_ is he doing here?" the blonde asked angrily.


	156. Choices pt 3

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_Continuation of Choices_

The brunette stepped in front of the older boy.

"Reid, please don't." the brunette said, "Let me have this one thing…please…I…"

Reid looked at him, "Tyler, he's a fucking murderer!"

"I-I know…but…I…please." Tyler begged.

"I can't do that Ty."

"Reid please! I never ask you for anything, and I'm begging you to let me have a couple more minutes with him. Please…I chose you guys…but…" Tyler still couldn't say it.

"If you want to talk to him you're still on the fence Tyler!"

"It's okay Ty." The older boy said, making Tyler step away.

"But Chase--"

"No, don't argue with me Tyler. He's just protecting you from who he thinks is evil." Chase said, "I wouldn't hurt Tyler though."

Reid's eyes flashed black.

"Ca--" Reid stopped when Chase threw him up against the wall.

"Chase stop it!" Tyler screamed, pulling on the boy choking his best friend.

Reid gripped the boy's hands before Tyler's own eyes went black. He threw Chase away from Reid, tears already making tracks down his face.

"Reid, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's changed alright." Reid said sarcastically, using Tyler's hand to help himself up.

Tyler looked at Chase before seeing Caleb and Pogue enter the room. Chase left in seconds, disappearing from sight.

Tyler looked at Reid and shook his head. He pushed past his brothers and went into his room, slamming it shut.

One thing…only one thing…and not even his best friend would grant it to him.

"Ty, open the door!" Caleb said softly.

"Leave me alone Caleb! I just want all of you to leave me alone!" Tyler screamed, his eyes black as he moved a chest of drawers in front of the door.

Even hours later, Caleb, Pogue, and Reid were still trying to get in. Tyler wouldn't hear any of it though as he looked out the window, waiting for Chase to return again.


	157. IM7

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of IM_

**BabyBoy has entered the room  
Dreamcatcher has entered the room  
FlameOn has entered the room**BabyBoy: Hey guys! : )  
FlameOn: Hey Baby Boy, how's Manhattan?  
Dreamcatcher: I miss you! Bed Cold without you  
BabyBoy: Awww Reid, don't make me come home early…seriously  
BabyBoy: Manhattan is….Manhattan. Chuck and Nate are getting us up to no good. B's already furious that we're skipping out on help her for the party tomorrow.  
Dreamcatcher: B?

BabyBoy: Blair  
FlameOn: How's Nate and Chuck?  
BabyBoy: -groans- If they had anymore sex they'd be stuck together  
Dreamcatcher: O.O I didn't need to know that!  
BabyBoy: I didn't need to hear it….all….last….NIGHT  
FlameOn: -hugs- Poor baby

**Bookworm18 has entered the room**Bookworm18: Hey guys, Pogue is over here.  
FlameOn: -shocked face- You guys are fucking without us?  
Dreamcatcher: De fucking BUNK!  
BabyBoy: -rolls eyes- They obviously aren't if their online idiots  
Bookworm18: Glad one of you uses your head : )  
BabyBoy: I miss you guys! The outfit B's making me wear is freaking extraordinary  
Bookworm18: I wanna see!  
Dreamcatcher: How'd she know your size?  
BabyBoy: I've known her since 1st grade Reid.  
Bookworm18: I-wanna-SEE!  
BabyBoy: -laughs- Okay, one second. I'll get Nate to take a picture.  
Bookworm18: He always listens to me  
Dreamcatcher: It's because you're our fearless leader  
FlameOn: Minus the fearless and you're right  
Bookworm18: Suck it  
FlameOn: I'd love to! XD  
BabyBoy: Okay, I sent it to you guys. : )  
Bookworm18: Did you already have it on? O.o  
BabyBoy: I just got done getting it fitted.  
FlameOn: You got it fitted?  
BabyBoy: B wouldn't let me go into one of her soirées without having it fitted  
BabyBoy: It's like…Blair Waldorf 101  
Bookworm18: DAMN Ty you look amazing.  
BabyBoy: Thanks Cay/Pogue  
Bookworm18: Nah, that was me, Pogue's drooling over it  
Dreamcatcher: Holy hell, do you get to keep that?  
BabyBoy: Yeah Reid, it's my outfit, she won't need it  
FlameOn: I'd like to rip it off of you  
BabyBoy: -blushes- Ok, so I take it you guys like it  
Bookworm18: Love not like but love  
FlameOn: It's now my phone background, thanks Baby Boy  
Dreamcatcher: So what are Nate and Chuck wearing?  
BabyBoy: Same thing, different colors basically  
Bookworm18: What about the girls  
BabyBoy: Old style Victorian dresses with Medieval flares to it.  
FlameOn: Nice  
BabyBoy: -nod nod-  
BabyBoy: Hey guys, I have to go, we need to go find me a waist coat  
Bookworm18: Why?  
BabyBoy: Because it's going to be cold in the place  
BabyBoy: I love you guys, gotta go, bye!  
Bookworm18: Love you too, bye Ty  
Dreamcatcher: Take pictures! Love ya baby  
FlameOn: Don't dance naked  
BabyBoy: -grins- I will and I'll take pictures. Bye!

**BabyBoy has left the room**Dreamcatcher: Why do I have the feeling that Chuck and Nate are ruining our Baby Boy?  
FlameOn: Because they are with their soirées from hell  
Bookworm18: They aren't ruining him, but you have to remember guys, on Tyler's moms side it's expected of him to go to Blair's parties. We don't have Aunts and Uncles like Ty does. We only have our mom our dad and our grandparents. Tyler has his mom, his mom's sister, and his dad and grandparents.  
Dreamcatcher: But he doesn't live in Manhattan!  
Bookworm18: It doesn't matter. He's still part Archibald and he lives close enough to stay for two days and head back. The parties _are_ one weekends  
FlameOn: They're still spoiling him or something  
Bookworm18: No they aren't. You guys obviously don't see how happy Tyler is to be up there, because he has actual friends up there. Down here he has us and maybe two other people.  
Dreamcatcher: So what?  
Bookworm18: So he has friends up there that like him for him…except maybe Chuck, but the others love him to death. I heard him talking to Blair the other night on speaker and she kept asking him how he was and how we were. They're actually sweet people…just with tendencies to be mean.  
FlameOn: I still don't like it  
Bookworm18: Well Pogue and I are fine with him going up there for weekends, because he still comes home as our Tyler.  
Dreamcatcher: I don't care. I don't like it at all.  
FlameOn: But he's right Reid. Down here you guys are known as the Sons of Ipswich, that's the only reason people want to be friends with you. In Manhattan he's Tyler Simms, he may be Nate's cousin, but that's not why they like him. It's his personality they like not his standing.  
Dreamcatcher: Whatever

**Dreamcatcher has left the room**Bookworm18: I don't think he cares as much as he's just jealous that Tyler can go up there and party and not think about us for a bit.  
FlameOn: When Ty misses us he either calls us or tells us to get online  
Bookworm18: Exactly. He's still our Tyler, but up there he's just having fun and being our Tyler for them  
FlameOn: I understand Cay. Listen, I'll go get Reid and we'll come over and we can talk to him about it ok?  
Bookworm18: Ok, I'll make some snacks or something. I have a feeling afterwards we'll watch a movie.  
FlameOn: Hey Cay…you remember when I was in London and Reid was in France and we talked about having sex?  
Bookworm18: Yeah…  
FlameOn: We didn't actually do anything…we both felt weird because you guys weren't there.  
Bookworm18: You guys too?  
FlameOn: You guys have the same problem?  
Bookworm18: Yeah, it just feels off and wrong  
FlameOn: Same…so I guess no sex until Tuesday  
Bookworm18: -laughs- We'll just maul him after History. I'll see you soon  
FlameOn: Okay, see you in a bit.

**FlameOn has left the room  
Bookworm18 has left the room**


	158. IM pt 8

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

**BabyBoy has entered the room  
Dreamcatcher has entered the room**

BabyBoy: So why aren't the others getting on?  
Dreamcatcher: Because we're all here.  
BabyBoy: Without me : (  
Dreamcatcher: Oh hush, how's Manhattan?  
BabyBoy: Fucking boring as HELL….at least during the day when they have school. Their uniforms are worse than ours  
Dreamcatcher: Is that even possible?  
BabyBoy: -nod nod-  
Dreamcatcher: So what are you doing now?  
BabyBoy: Nursing a hangover from the party.  
BabyBoy: And contemplating taking a shower.  
BabyBoy: I'll be wet, hot, and alone -sigh- Maybe Chuck could skip to keep me company  
Dreamcatcher: drools Don't you even dare!  
BabyBoy: And I'll be in a towel because we haven't gotten the laundry back.  
Dreamcatcher: Are you trying to make me Use to get there?  
BabyBoy: Maybe XD  
Dreamcatcher: Caleb won't let me! He's giving me the stern glance of DOOM  
BabyBoy: Awww, Caleb you're so mean to me! Ugh  
Dreamcatcher: Cay--I don't care, we aren't supposed to Use like that  
BabyBoy: Fine, whatever, okay, I don't care.  
Dreamcatcher: Chase--Don't worry Ty, you'll be home tomorrow night  
BabyBoy: It might kill me.  
Dreamcatcher: Pogue--no it won't  
BabyBoy: Says the people who can bone without me  
Dreamcatcher: Actually we can't….  
BabyBoy: Oh hardy har har…hold on…Chuck's on :D

**CTrout has entered the room**

CTrout: Hello Garwin. Tyler, have you seen my scarf?  
BabyBoy: Yeah you left it on your bed. Lily was shocked that you left it. But after friendly reminders of who spent the night quickly understood.  
CTrout: Ah, thanks. Could you swing it by the school at lunch? I'll take to the Headmistress and see if you can attend the rest of our classes today.  
BabyBoy: ooo YAY!  
Dreamcatcher: _Anyways_, what are you doing online during school?  
CTrout: I'm in my Interactive Multimedia Design class. I got finished quickly so she allowed me to hop online.  
BabyBoy: Also known as you paid someone to do your work so you could get on.  
CTrout: Now you're thinking like a Bass Tyler.  
BabyBoy: Do I get a medal for that?  
Dreamcatcher: Oi  
CTrout: No, but you do get a coupon for one free drink at Fitzgerald's before you leave  
BabyBoy: No more drinking. I'm already sick.  
Dreamcatcher: Yeah and he has to come home tomorrow sober and not hungover  
CTrout: And he will Garwin  
BabyBoy: I'll bring your scarf to you in like…twenty minutes  
CTrout: I said lun--oh wow time has flown  
Dreamcatcher: No! Tyler, stay online we have spoken to you in two days!  
BabyBoy: But Chuck needs his scarf Reid.  
CTrout: Aw, having Tyler withdrawal symptoms?  
BabyBoy: Chuck knock it off  
Dreamcatcher: Look Bass I don't like you, I've even expressed that dislike. Maybe if I punch it into your head you'd understand it a little more  
BabyBoy: REID! You will do no such thing!  
CTrout: Try it Garwin and you'll be eating out of a feeding tube  
BabyBoy: CHUCK! Stop it the both of you!  
Dreamcatcher: Okay Ty….for you I will, even if Chuck is a douche  
BabyBoy: Pot shots are not stopping Reid  
CTrout: Haha, you got in trouble with T  
Dreamcatcher: STOP CALLING HIM THAT!  
CTrout: T  
CTrout: T  
CTrout: _**T  
**_CTrout: They should read Gossip Girl T, they'd love that picture of you  
BabyBoy: Chuck, don't even think about it.  
CTrout: Would you like a link?  
Dreamcatcher: Sure  
CTrout: I'll send it to you phone since Tyler will have a coronary  
Dreamcatcher: Got it : )  
BabyBoy: CHARLES!  
CTrout: Don't call me that!  
BabyBoy: -raises brow- Charles  
BabyBoy: Bartholemew  
BabyBoy: Bass  
CTrout: You'll pay for that  
BabyBoy: If you do shit to me, Nate will have your dick hanging from a soccer goal  
CTrout: Who said doing anything to _you?  
_BabyBoy: Who?  
CTrout: Your boyfriends  
BabyBoy: Do and face my own wrath Chuck. I'm sure Nate can fill you in on them  
CTrout: Whatever, I think you're boyfriends looking at Gossip Girl and all the new and past posts about you is payback enough  
BabyBoy: GUYS REMEMBER I WAS DRUNK! And most likely drugged  
CTrout: Only ecstasy  
Dreamcatcher: TYLER YOU WORE LEATHER!  
BabyBoy: -nods-  
Dreamcatcher: DAMN. Oh and Chase has a new background.  
BabyBoy: -blushes- Okay, I'm on my way Chuck

**BabyBoy has left the room**

Dreamcatcher: Damn, whose idea was the leather?  
CTrout: Mine  
Dreamcatcher: How is it you can talk him into things, but we can't?  
CTrout: Because….I'm Chuck Bass.  
Dreamcatcher: -rolls eyes-

**Dreamcatcher has left the room  
CTrout has left the room**


	159. Motorbike

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler

Tyler looked over at Pogue with a grin as the biker drove in circles around Caleb and Tyler.

"Knock it off Pogue!" Reid said, "You know I hate that thing."

Caleb nodded his head in agreement, "Hence why we never ride on it."

"Not until Baby Boy comes over." Pogue said, passing the boys again.

"Like Baby Boy is going to ride it either. He's a bigger chicken than the two of us." Caleb said, rolling his eyes.

Every time they tried to leave the small circle Pogue had put them in, the boy would speed up.

Tyler finally walked over and stood in the way of Pogue's circle. Pogue moving around the boy with ease as Tyler smiled.

"Are you crazy?" Caleb screamed at the brunette.

Tyler's eyes flashed black as Pogue came near him again, seeing the boys eyes flash black as well. Tyler grabbed Pogue's free hand, swinging onto the back of the bike. He gripped Pogue's waist tightly as they continued to circle the boys.

He heard Reid and Caleb scream in horror, thinking the youngest had gotten hit, before seeing him laughing with Pogue on the back of the bike. They continued in the circle, Tyler smirking at them.

He held onto his boyfriend as the boy finally sped in one direction, before quickly spinning the bike around, the only sound leaving Tyler's throat was grunt of effort from staying in place.

Pogue grinned before revving the bike.

"Do it." Tyler said, smiling.

Pogue sped towards Reid and Caleb who jumped out of the way, watching the two boys leave the Garwin manor. Because Tyler was scared of a lot of things, but Pogue's motorbike wasn't one of them.


	160. Payback

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Tyler moaned when he felt hands on his shoulders, kneading the knots away. He felt lips on his neck, kissing the way down his jaw and to his lips. Tyler tilted his head to the side, letting the lips have more access to his neck. Gasping when the lips let teeth scrape across his neck.

He leaned against the firm chest of the person behind him, letting the person make him stand as he turned, looking into dark brown eyes of pure lust and want.

Gasping when his legs hit the edge of the bed, both tumbling onto the soft mattress.

"I've been wanting you all day."

It's a husky whisper, but holds so much underlying want that it makes Tyler moan. He feels the boys hands unbutton his pants, a grin on his face, before the door opens.

"Hey guys we're going to--hello!" Reid turns with a red face, and Tyler knows his eyes are wide.

The brunette pushed the older boy off as he buttons his pants back up, hearing Caleb groan.

"We're going to Nicky's, get ready, and yeah." Reid said, walking out of the door.

When Caleb sits up, Tyler shakes his head.

Mood ruined.

Garwin: 3, Simms: 3


	161. Piggyback

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler

Tyler hid behind the pillar as Pogue and Caleb walked by. He waited until they were a good bit ahead of them before running and jumping on Pogue's back. The older boy stumbling a bit but catching Tyler.

"Whoa Baby Boy! Warn a person next time." Pogue said, adjusting Tyler on his back.

"Guess who has an empty house for three days?" Tyler whispered in Pogue's ear.

He felt the boy shudder before smirking.

"You?"

"Exactly, and you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Party time with the boys?"

Tyler's face fell, "Cut out with the boys and yes."

Pogue smirked before sitting Tyler down, turning and facing the boy, "I was teasing you Baby Boy."

He grinned before picking Tyler up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Caleb help! He's taking me back to his cave!" Tyler said, making the older boy laugh.

"Nah, I think I'll sit out of an angry caveman beating. But have fun okay Ty." Caleb said, spotting Reid, "I'll go talk to him about what we can do to mess up your weekend in paradise."

"Cay don't! Reid will actually do it!" Tyler yelled to the boy, catching Reid's attention.

"Ok I will!" Caleb called, "Safe sex boys!"

Tyler's head fell against Pogue's back as they continued walking to the Ducati. He really hated his brothers.


	162. Stand

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Soft panting was heard in the small dorm room as the couple rolled on the bed. Sheets rustled and skin on skin. Enough to drive anyone mad with lust. A barely audible moan escaping the blonde's lips as he moved.

The brunette's head hitting the pillow, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He knew they shouldn't be here….should be with their friends….hours late….they were probably worried.

A gasp tore from his throat as the blonde sped up. Gray blue eyes twinkling with mischief while light blue eyes looked up in love.

Lips lock as the moans get more frequent and the thrusts become faster…deeper. The brunette nearly screaming in the blonde's mouth.

They rolled over again, the brunette riding the blonde in a rushed frenzy. Their mouths breaking contact as both moaned deeply, their thrusts slowing before the brunette fell on top of the blonde.

They laid there for a few moments before one of their phones started to ring. The blonde chuckled as he reached over for the ringing device, answering it.

"Hey Caleb. Tyler and me will be there in a minute."

Tyler moved his head from the blonde's chest.

"Something came up and we had to take care of it. Alright man, we'll see you soon."

He hung up as Tyler sat up.

"Come on, we need to take a shower Reid." Tyler said, sliding out of the bed.

Reid grabbed Tyler's hand, pulling him back over.

"If you think this is a one time thing, you're sadly mistaken Baby Boy."

The brunette smiled as he looked over his shoulder.

"I said shower Reid, that's singular."

Reid grinned as he kissed the boys shoulders.

"Good, let's get going before Caleb and Pogue call again." Reid said, pulling his boxers on.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he pulled his own on, grabbing two towels as Reid grabbed their clothes, heading towards the showers.


	163. Trust

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler

"Pogue, don't open your eyes!" Tyler said firmly, as he led the boy by his hands, "We'll fail the assignment."

"Are Reid and Caleb anywhere near us?"

"No, Caleb fell because Reid refuses to tell him direction."

"I think Mr. Allise swapped us up like that to make them work together." Pogue said.

"Slow down and take a step up." Tyler said softly, "Either that or he knows about us."

"He doesn't have gaydar Tyler."

"Everyone has gaydar Pogue." Tyler said, "Take a step down."

Pogue did as he was told, "Then we probably broke it."

Tyler laughed softly making Pogue smile.

"I love your laugh."

"We're going to turn around now." Tyler said, as they moved in a loop.

"How are Ryan and Aaron fairing?"

"They're worse off than Caleb and Reid."

Pogue chuckled as he said, "It's funny how we're the only two capable of doing it."

"This round maybe. You never know Sarah and Kate might show us up."

"Nah, Kate hates being blindfolded, and Sarah hates getting told what to do."

"I hate being blindfolded…"

"Yeah but I know that you like to make good grades, so I'll do whatever you want me too."

"Aw Pogue." Tyler said, leaning and kissing the boy quickly.

Pogue smiled, "I hope there's going to be more of that when we get to your dorm."

Tyler laughed at his boyfriend before looking behind him.

"Okay step up and down immediately." Tyler said, as Pogue did what the boy said, "Okay another step up."

"What's the point of this anyways?"

"It's a trust exercise. Like when you fall backwards into someone's arms. If they catch you, you can trust them. If not then you can't." Tyler said, "Step down."

Pogue took a step down before they slowed down and finally stopped.

"Congratulations Tyler and Pogue. You boys win." Mr. Allise said, as Tyler untied the blindfold from Pogue's head, "Everyone can stop and take the blindfold off your partner. We have a winner."

Tyler looked at Caleb and Reid who'd just gotten to the end of the strip they were supposed to walk. Aaron and Ryan were still in the middle.

Pogue wrapped his arms around Tyler, smiling with the boy, as they gave their friends an amused look.


	164. Truth or Dare

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler

"Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, black magic?" Reid asked Tyler, grinning.

Truth meant having to be honest with them. Dare was tame it was like eating a gallon of ice cream. Double dare the clothes had to stay on but it was worse than a dare. Promise to repeat, having to repeat whatever the person wanted however way they wanted it. Black magic, no holds on anything. If the person said you had to fuck one of the people in the middle of class, you had to do it.

"Truth." Tyler said, because he wasn't an idiot.

"Chicken." Reid said, tapping his chin, "Who was your first kiss?"

Tyler grinned at Reid, "Ryan Bael."

Reid spit out the coke he'd been sipping, seeing Caleb and Pogue laugh before looking at their brother.

"When?"

"When we were twelve. It was at swimming tryouts." Tyler said.

"French or American?"

"I'm not telling you anymore. Caleb, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, black magic?" Tyler asked.

"Double dare." Caleb said.

"Kiss Reid so he'll shut up." Tyler said, as Reid shook his head.

"Fuck that, I ain't you Ty, I can't just kiss guys I have a love/hate relationship with. No offense Cay."

Tyler flicked off Reid, as Caleb laughed, "He has to idiot."

"He has two take backs fuckface gremlin."

"Well unlike you Reid, Caleb has balls, go grow a pair."

Pogue howled with laughter, as Caleb rolled his eyes, kissing Reid's cheek.

"You never specified where." Caleb said, as Reid said, "Ha!"

"Pogue, truth, dare, double dare--"

"Black magic." Pogue said, "Because I'm not pussies like you guys."

Caleb grinned at his friend before Reid yanked him over and whispered something in his ear. Caleb's eyes widened as he whispered something to Reid, who nodded.

"Alright Pogue--"

"Hold on, is this your black magic or Reid's?" Pogue asked, raising a brow.

"Both, so shut up." Caleb said, "Guess who gets to have a heavy petting session with Baby Boy?"

Tyler gaped at them, "Fuck the both of you."

"Aw, the virgin in Tyler is coming out."

Tyler threw his coke can at Reid, hitting the blonde in the head, "Eat shit and die."

Reid smiled as Tyler looked at Pogue, who looked like he was contemplating something.

"Okay."

Tyler gaped at Pogue, "Do I even get a say in this?"

Reid shook his head, leaning over to Tyler, "No, but you can say thank you."

Tyler glared at Reid before yelping when Pogue pulled him over. He forced Tyler to the ground, straddling him.

"How long?" Pogue asked.

"Until we say stop, and remember boys it's _heavy_ petting, not just petting." Reid said, as Caleb nodded.

"What if you never say stop?" Tyler asked.

"Then you keep going."

Tyler glared at the two boys, and Pogue knew they'd been set up. He leaned down and kissed Tyler gently.

"_Heavy_ Pogue." Caleb chimed.

Pogue growled before kissing the brunette harder, nearly smiling at the yelp that escaped Tyler. Pogue let his tongue poke out and trace the boys bottom lip before letting it delve in.

He felt Tyler moan before actually grinning. His hands traveling up the younger boys sides. He broke the kiss as he started nibbling on Tyler's neck. He heard Tyler's breath hitch as one of his hands traveled under Tyler's shirt. He felt the younger boy grip his hair, bringing him down for another kiss.

He pushed his hips into Tyler's, hearing a delicious moan from the brunette. The boys hips moved up into his automatically as Pogue's hand ghosted over his stomach, the younger boy shuddering. Moaning in want as Pogue started kissing his jawline.

"And stop." Caleb said, hearing two sets of frustrated groans.

"Stop." Reid reinforced for the oldest, seeing the two boys, who weren't moving from their position on the floor.

"Plan backfired." Caleb said.

"Abort the fucking mission." Reid said, walking out of the room.

Caleb looked at the two on the floor before following the blonde. If his floor was stained though there was going to be hell to pay.


	165. Bicker

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler

"You aren't serious?"

"It's disgusting!"

"No it's not!"

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Tyler asked, "It's nasty!"

"Jesus Tyler, it's not!"

Reid raised a brow in amusement as he watched the two bicker.

"You don't think it's disgusting?"

"I think that it's natural."

Caleb sat down next to Reid, "What are they fighting about?"

Reid shrugged as Tyler threw an empty bottle of water at Pogue.

"I can't believe you!" Tyler yelled.

"You're freaking out over something stupid."

Reid and Caleb's eyes widened as Tyler's narrowed.

"He didn't go there." Reid whispered, "Tell me I'm hallucinating."

"He went there." Caleb whispered back.

"Says the boy who freaks out when I'd rather do my homework than fuck _or_ eat rather than go do a prank." Tyler hissed, "If you're seriously saying that I'm freaking out over this then you're an idiot!"

Before Pogue could say anything Tyler was next to him, "All I'm asking is for you to not piss on the toilet and to aim better. And to stop walking around with your pants hanging off your ass! Is that so much to fucking ask?"

Reid and Caleb both looked at Pogue before both starting laughing loudly. Stopping when Tyler's eyes landed on them.

"Maybe if we're really still he won't murder us." Reid whispered, as Caleb nodded his head minutely.

"Okay, fine, I'll aim better and stop wearing those pants. If you'll just calm down." Pogue said, as Tyler's eyes came back to him.

"That's all I'm asking." Tyler said, before smiling, "Okay well I have to go do my paper, later!"

With that he left, leaving three confused boys.

"I swear he's bipolar." Reid said, seeing the other two boys nod.


	166. Hamptons

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Chuck/Tyler

"Why are you going?" Reid asked, seeing Tyler zip his suitcase.

Caleb and Pogue watched the couple with grins. It was cute seeing Reid be all don't go oh woe is me.

"Because it'll be fun."

"Hold on." Reid said, holding Tyler's hand, "He broke your heart Ty."

"No he didn't Reid. And besides that he's still my friend." Tyler said, hearing the doorbell, "And it's not just him."

Reid raised a brow seeing Caleb and Pogue look at Tyler. He grabbed his suitcase as he walked downstairs, the Sons following him.

He opened the door to reveal Chuck and Nate, who were both smiling. Nate hugged Tyler tightly, before Tyler shook hands with Chuck.

"Ah! Tyler!" a voice said loudly, pushing Chuck aside and hugging the boy.

The boys eyes widened at the blonde, who was crushing the boy.

"Serena! It's good to see you too! Let go!" Tyler said, as the blonde did.

She gave him a huge smile as a brunette female walked through the door.

"God Tyler I forgot how huge your place was." The girl said, hugging Tyler.

"Hey Blair." Tyler said, "Has your hair gotten darker?"

"Yeah, thanks for noticing." Blair said, smiling.

"Okay Caleb, Pogue, Reid, you already know Chuck, obviously. This is my cousin Nate Archibald, and the brunette is Blair Waldorf and the blonde is Serena Van der Woodsen."

They all nodded to each other politely.

"Nate, Blair, Serena, this is Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, and Reid Garwin, my boyfriend."

After they'd exchanged polite nods, Tyler looked at Serena with a knowing look.

The four teenagers shared a smile, before Serena finally burst.

"Okay Ty, I know we told you we had a gift for you, and that's okay because you're going to love it." Serena squealed, as Blair sighed.

"It was my idea. Chuck will try to take credit like he always does with my plans, but it was mine." Blair said, as Chuck glare at her.

Nate rolled his eyes at the two as they began to fight, "So Reid, how would you like to come with us to the Hampton's? My mother is all for having her favorite nephew's boyfriend join us."

Tyler's eyes widened, "For real?"

Nate nodded his head, grinning, "And it was Blair's idea, because she wants to give Reid the third degree. And both of the girls want to know everything about your love life."

"And I could care less about that." Chuck noted.

"Only if it's you having sex with him right Chuck?" Blair said, smirking.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you Blair?"

The girl quickly lost the smirk before turning on her heel and leaving. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Chuck, now she's going to be in a foul mood the whole way down." Serena said.

"Sorry Sis, she walked into that one." Chuck said, before seeing the glare she sent him, "Okay, I'll go talk to her."

"Apologize." Serena, Nate, and Tyler all chorused, making Chuck look at them in astonishment.

"Five minutes and you're already talking together. This trip is going to be horrible to my health."

They watched him leave before Serena turned to Reid.

"I'm going to assume you're Reid since you're really cute and blonde. And Tyler already told us who you are." Serena said, smiling, "So we'll stop by your place and get a suitcase ready."

Reid nodded his head dumbstruck, as she turned to Caleb and Pogue.

"You two are really cute as well…I'm sorry that you guys can't come, if we'd known we would've invited you. But its last minute now and Mrs. Archibald would murder us." Serena said.

"And then she'd hide the bodies." Nate said, "And that's my own mother."

Tyler laughed in his hand before Nate turned around.

"We'll see you guys when we drop your friends off." Serena said, looping her arm with Nate's, "Bye!"

"We'll see you guys when we get back." Tyler said, hugging the two.

Reid did the same, grabbing Tyler's suitcase, walking with Tyler to the limo waiting on them.

"Can I still hate Chuck?" Reid asked, making Tyler laugh.

The brunette didn't answer him though as he climbed in. Reid climbed in too taking Tyler's silence for a yes.


	167. IM pt 9

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

**BabyBoy has entered the room  
Dreamcatcher has entered the room  
FlameOn has entered the room**BabyBoy: So why aren't Caleb and Pogue getting on?  
Dreamcatcher: Pogue's at my place and Caleb's at Chase's. You're lucky you caught us Ty, we were going to head to Nicky's.  
BabyBoy: I'm sorry! I just needed someone to talk to.  
FlameOn: Where's Chuck and Nate?  
BabyBoy: Wreaking havoc on some girl for trying to upstage Chuck or something. I don't know I wasn't paying attention. All I know is that Chuck said I wouldn't like what I'd see.  
FlameOn: Tell him I want to know and that he knows me SN  
Dreamcatcher: Ditto to that  
BabyBoy: -rolls eyes- Blair and Serena left for France to visit Blair's dad, so I'm hear by my lonesome : (  
FlameOn: But you come back in six hours!  
BabyBoy: How does this help me now?  
Dreamcatcher: Pogue—It doesn't, and I'll be picking you up  
FlameOn: It'll be okay Ty.  
BabyBoy: I…hold on Chuck's calling  
Dreamcatcher: Ok  
FlameOn: Tell him his sweater's still suck!  
Dreamcatcher: Like he's going to care? He's a pompous ass!  
FlameOn: This is very true.  
Dreamcatcher: How about instead of Nicky's we go catch that new horror movie?  
FlameOn: We're game if you two are  
Dreamcatcher: We obviously are if I mentioned it :p  
FlameOn: True  
BabyBoy: Back  
FlameOn: So what'd he want?  
FlameOn: And what'd he say to my comment?  
BabyBoy: He said you're an ignoramus. And he was telling me they were on their way to pick me up  
Dreamcatcher: What's an ignoramus?  
Dreamcatcher: And where are you going?  
BabyBoy: Just to Victrola, he needs to look over some figures  
FlameOn: Victrola is?  
BabyBoy: The burlesque club he owns : )  
FlameOn: He owns a club?  
Dreamcatcher: So it's a high maintenance stripper bar  
BabyBoy: No Reid, burlesque means more than just strip tease. It can be a theatrical skit with colorful costumes or tasteful strip tease. Not everything Chuck is connected to equals sex  
FlameOn: Just a lot of it  
BabyBoy: Exactly : )  
FlameOn: So you're going there why?  
BabyBoy: He wants me to see the renovations he's made to see if I approve. And he needs to look at how well it's doing.  
Dreamcatcher: So how old do you have to be to get in?  
BabyBoy: Even if you were old enough, you wouldn't be allowed in Reid, sorry.  
Dreamcatcher: I take offense to whatever you're implying!  
BabyBoy: -sigh-  
FlameOn: Reid, you're an idiot, but that's okay, because we love you for it.  
Dreamcatcher: Fuck you!  
BabyBoy: _Anyways_, I'll see you guys tonight. My place right? Pogue, I'll see you when you get me. : )  
FlameOn: Of course Ty, be careful. Caleb says he loves you and to not do something Reid would do : )  
Dreamcatcher: I still take offense to whatever you're implying! And Pogue says he'll see you at the airport.  
BabyBoy: Bye guys!

**BabyBoy has left the room  
Dreamcatcher has left the room  
FlameOn has left the room**


	168. Pig Latin

Pairings: Caleb/Reid, Pogue/Tyler  
_For Raven2547_

Reid sighed as he looked at Caleb. Looking down at his coke, seeing the ice starting to melt. He looked up at Caleb again and saw him laughing at something Sarah had said. Jumping when Pogue and Tyler sat on either side of him.

"Instead of humping him with your eyes, go hump him period." Tyler said.

"It's full proof." Pogue said, grinning.

"Hardy har har."

"You know Reid, if your head wasn't so far up your ass, you'd notice some key things happening in your favor." Tyler said.

"Like what?" Reid asked.

"Ehay umpedday Arahsay andway ashay eenbay aitingway onway ouyay otay akemay away ovemay, utbay incesay ou'reyay anway idiotway, e'shay akentay otay akingmay ouyay ealousjay. Umbassday." Tyler said, seeing Reid's eyes widen.

"What the fuck did you just say to me? I think I heard away and that was it."

"Ethay ooklay onway ishay acefay isway icelesspray Abybay Oybay."

"I'm hallucinating." Reid said, "Unless you guys are just doing this to mess with my mind."

"Reid, my oh so smart blonde friend." Tyler said sarcastically, "I'm going to give you a simple math equation okay."

"I suck at math Ty." Reid said.

Tyler ripped out a piece of notebook paper, grabbing a pen.

"If you don't get this then you really are a dumb blonde." Tyler said.

He drew two stick figures, one with the name Reid, one with the name Caleb. Then he drew an equal sign and a heart.

"Tyler that ain't funny."

Pogue took his Chemistry book and hit Reid with it softly, "He's in love with you too you stupid freaking idiot."

"W-What?" Reid asked, his eyes wide.

"Just go hump his leg!" Tyler said loudly, seeing people look at him, "I said krump assholes."

The brunette turned red as Reid stood up.

Pogue sliding next to Tyler, who slid out his phone, aiming it at Reid and Caleb with a grin on his face.

"Blackmail at its finest." Tyler said smiling.

He hit record just as Reid got to Caleb, the older boy excusing himself from Sarah as Reid started stumbling with his words. After a full minute of filming, Tyler turned irritated eyes to Pogue, who smiled.

"Hey Caleb! Reid wants to bone you!" Pogue shouted to the older boy, seeing Reid's horrorstruck face.

Tyler held in his laughter as Reid turned a bright red, seeing Caleb grin.

"It's okay Reid, I want to bone you too."

Reid's eyes widened as Caleb swooped down and kissed the boy, Tyler finishing the recording.

"Who should I send that to?" Tyler asked, "Besides Sarah."

"Hmm….the whole school? Can you imagine Aaron's face?"

Tyler nodded, "Only if they piss us off."

Pogue sighed as he watched the new couple, "I still can't believe they haven't figured out Pig Latin yet. We've been doing it how many years?"

"Since we were twelve." Tyler said, seeing Reid jump Caleb for another kiss, "And I never thought I'd see the day where I was jealous of Caleb."

"Damnit." Pogue said, dragging Tyler away from the new couple.

Okay, for people whose head might have tilted when Tyler and Pogue were speaking gibberish, they were actually speaking Pig Latin. I'm not a wiz at it, but my sisters do it all the time, so I thought why not let Pogue and Tyler let it be their secret language.

He dumped Sarah and has been waiting on you to make a move, but since you're an idiot, he's taken to making you jealous. Dumbass.

The look on his face is priceless Baby Boy.


	169. Pee

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Disclaimer: I don't own House(or the Covenant BTW)_

"Would you drink my pee?" Reid asked, seeing three sets of eyes widen.

"What?" Tyler asked in shock.

"Would you drink my pee if I was sick and the only way to know what it was is if you drank my pee?"

Caleb coughed as he looked away, Pogue looking at his notebook in more interest than he had a few minutes ago.

"What do you mean?"

"Like…if I was dying and you could only find out if it was my brain or heart by drinking my pee would you?"

"Reid, that's a stupid question. Where is this coming from?"

"I saw it on an episode of House."

The three boys started laughing.

"You watched a TV show and then ask us if we'd drink your pee."

Reid nodded as Tyler sighed.

"I would, if it meant saving your life. But I swear I wouldn't be able to blow you ever again." Tyler said, as Reid grinned.

"That was semi thoughtful."

"Ditto for me." Pogue said, "Minus blowing you because I don't do that anyways."

"I would, but I would need a lot of Listerine after that." Caleb said, sticking his tongue out.

"Well I would drink ya'lls pee too." Reid said, "Because I love you."

The four laughed when Aaron walked into a bookshelf, giving the boys a strange look at them.


	170. Snaps

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Reid

"Snaps is the name of the game." Tyler said, seeing the other boys nod, "Can you guess what it is?"

Tyler then snapped his fingers once, "Ready for more? Ready?" Tyler snapped his fingers three times in succession, stopping before snapping his fingers twice in succession.

The three boys looking at him, looked at him, all three thinking.

"Carrie!" Reid said, seeing Tyler nod.

"The name of the game isn't snaps." Tyler said, "Finally understand?"

He snapped his fingers three times in succession, "So do you get it? How are you coming?"

He snapped his fingers twice in succession, "Ready?"

The three boys looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Carrie Fisher!" Chase said loudly, hearing the other two boys groan.

"Man, I was close!" Reid said, sighing.

"Doesn't matter! That means me and Tyler don't have kitchen duty bitches!" Chase said, grinning with Tyler.

"Reid I was close with Ty too." Caleb said, sighing, "Carrie Underwood I tell you."

Tyler smiled brightly as he and Chase stood up, "Have fun cleaning the entire trip. Tyler and I will go tell Pogue and Kate the good news."

Caleb and Reid glared at their friends back.

"Why do we always play that game to do decide shit like this? Why not just play rock, paper, scissors?" Reid asked.

"Because Snaps is more fun." Caleb said, standing, "Come on, we have three days of dishes to do."

Reid groaned as he stood up with Caleb. Vowing never to play the game again.

_A/N: The game is Snaps, and you can learn how to play at Party Plan dot com. It's a lot of fun once you get the hang of it. _


	171. Soft

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Tyler watched Aaron closely as the bully circled him. Reid had said something to Aaron to piss him off and Tyler was now going to pay for the smartass remarks.

"I figured something out while I was arguing with your boyfriend Tyler."

The brunette purposely rolled his eyes so Aaron could see him. The bully pushing him into the wall with a glare.

"He treats _everyone_ like shit. Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, even the teacher's. Everyone, but _you_." Aaron said, "And you can say it's because you're his boyfriend, but I know it's more than that. It's because out of everyone, you've gotten into that cold little heart and now there's a big spot just for you."

Tyler sighed before trying to move away from the boy, Aaron knocking his head into the wall. Spots danced in his vision before he looked at Aaron.

"So I figured that since nothing I say to Garwin will effect him, why not just hurt the person who he has that nice soft spot for." Aaron said, punching Tyler in the stomach.

The boy lurched forward as breath escaped him, Aaron grabbing his hair and pushing the boy down.

Tyler crawled away only to be dragged back. The younger boy couldn't Use or he'd expose everyone, but he was a shitty fighter too.

He closed his eyes when Aaron's fist came back. When he heard an 'umph' he opened his eyes to see a furious blond hitting Aaron repeatedly. When he finally recognized the boy he rushed over and yanked Reid away from the now bleeding bully.

"Reid, stop it." Tyler said.

"That's right Garwin, listen to your boyfriend."

Reid lunged at Aaron again, only for Tyler to yank on his pants. He had looped his fingers in the belt loops, pulling Reid back.

"It isn't worth it, come on." Tyler said, as Reid growled at Aaron.

"Come near him again and I'll put you in the hospital Abbot!"

Reid's threats were never empty, and Aaron knew that, his eyes widening the slightest bit before Tyler led him inside.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tyler said.

"I wasn't going to let him hit you!"

"No! I mean…you shouldn't have threatened him Reid." Tyler said softly, Reid making the boy stop.

"Ty, I'm sick of him attacking you. At Nicky's or after swimming practice, or in the dorms, or even after class. It's always you and never Caleb and Pogue."

"Aaron said it's because you have a soft spot for me." Tyler said, shrugging.

"Of course I do you're my best friend and my boyfriend." Reid said, "There's always been a soft spot for you Ty, if Abbot just noticed that then he really is as dumb as I thought."

Tyler laughed as Reid wrapped an arm around the boy's waist.

"Come on Baby Boy, we're supposed to meet Caleb and Pogue at the movie theater." Reid said, seeing the boy's confused look he added, "We decided but yeah, we're going to go see The Descent."

Tyler's face drained of color as they walked to the Hummer. Horror movies…they always saw them…and Tyler always screamed like a girl.


	172. Memory

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Blood_

When Tyler woken up the next time, the boys knew something was wrong. The boy had looked at him in confusion. And the next words had broken their hearts.

"Who are you?"

Reid had been stunned to say the least. Caleb and Pogue both gaping at the boy, wondering if it was a joke.

Apparently it wasn't. The doctor explained that in rare cases coma patients would wake up and be normal, but when they went to sleep again, the mind might try to hide some things from the person.

That made sense but to completely hide that Tyler knew them.

But they'd been with the boy anyways. Every second he was in the hospital until he was released. School was…difficult with multitudes of people coming up to Tyler and the brunette just looking at them blankly.

Even Aaron, who'd been nice to them, had seen that Tyler wasn't himself. The boy was different as he walked next to the boys who'd introduced themselves as Caleb, Pogue, and Reid.

They'd even explained the Power to him, the brunette scoffing before having the chance to be scared shitless by their eyes flashing black.

But they'd gotten him used to the idea of Using, but told him the basics. Don't Use in front of others, don't abuse it because it's addictive, it drains your life.

That had been months ago, however, and now…now he remembered everyone. Even the Power…except Chase and Reid. He even remembered his relationship with the three older boys.

"Caleb!" Tyler yelled, as the boy ran over to him.

"What?"

"I just wanted to know if we could go on a walk…"

"Of course Baby Boy. Let me grab our coats." Caleb said.

"Where's Reid and Pogue?"

"At the store." Caleb said, handing the brunette his coat.

The brunette took it as they walked out of the Garwin house. They walked in the backyard towards the woods that were in the back of the house.

The boys had spent many a weekend in these woods. Tyler walked slowly with Caleb, glancing at the boy with sadness.

"Why can't I remember Reid?" Tyler asked, "If he's my best friend, why can't I remember him?"

Caleb looked at Tyler in surprise, "I don't know Ty. I wish I did but I don't."

Tyler sighed as he leaned on a tree, "I just want to remember everything…can't you guys do something with the Power to make me remember?"

"Tyler, we might mess up your mind and you could forget everything again."

"It's not fair though! Every time Reid looks at me after he tells a story about something we'd done, the look in his eyes kills me. Because it's asking me if I remember and I don't…I don't remember anything. And that stupid therapist I go to isn't helping either!" Tyler yelled, "She just looks at me like I'm insane, and I'm not!"

"I know Tyler."

"I just--"

"I have an idea." Caleb said, an idea popping into his head as he took the younger boy's hand.

He led him out of the woods and into the house. They walked into Reid's bedroom, Caleb making Tyler sit down as he rummaged through Reid's CD collection. He grabbed one of the CD's before putting it in the CD player.

"Okay Tyler, I'm going to see if I can jog your memory with songs you two love to listen to." Caleb said, "Songs that annoyed the rest of us to pieces when you'd listen to them repeatedly."

Tyler nodded as Caleb turned it on. A heavy beat came through the speakers as someone started to sing.

Tyler's eyes unfocused for a minute before looking at Caleb with a shake of his head.

The boy nodded before hitting the next button. Reid and Ty's mixes were always used at parties they went to. It was a mixture of techno, metal, thrash, and rock. Some rap but not a lot because of the overflow of techno.

"Wait…Death and Resurrection Show…" Tyler said, looking at Caleb, "Reid and I always used to play this when we went speeding."

Caleb looked at Tyler in surprise.

"You remembered that?"

Tyler nodded as Caleb pushed the next button. A guitar rift came through before someone began to sing. Tyler's eyes widening in surprise.

"McCarthy…Avail…Reid would play this to distract me from homework when he wanted to go to Nicky's." Tyler said.

The next hour was spent going through different CDs before Tyler finally stopped, his eyes closed tight as he began to remember. When the blue eyes opened he smiled at Caleb.

"I remember." Tyler said, smiling as they heard a car honk.

Caleb smiled with Tyler, "Now go tell Reid."

The boy nodded as he ran downstairs, all but glomping the blonde, who staggered with the new weight attached to him.

"Do you remember in 6th grade when we used to blow things up, like ice cream, Gatorade and pizza?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, that is so completely random!" Reid said, "That was—you remembered that?"

Tyler leaned next to Reid's ear, "Remember everything."

He slid off the boy who hugged him tightly.

"It's because of Caleb. He pulled out those old mixes we made with McCarthy and Killing Joke…and I kept remembering things until I finally remembered all of it."

Reid grinned with Pogue who lugged in some groceries.

"Come on, I wanna know what else you remember." Reid said, pulling the boy in the house.

Caleb and Pogue had no problem bringing the groceries in and putting them up, because they'd finally seen a grin on Reid's face. One they hadn't seen in months since the youngest's incident.

And as they walked in the living room, seeing the two laughing, they knew everything would be fine now.


	173. Break

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Tyler jumped when arms wrapped around his waist, gentle lips kissing his neck. Caleb grinned before going back to his history homework.

"Reid, what do you want?" Tyler asked, calmly drawing in his sketch book.

"Why do you always assume I want something?" Reid asked.

"Because you always do. Now tell me what it is before I have to go and give Mrs. Remy my art project." Tyler said.

Reid looked over his boyfriend's shoulder at the Celtic knots he'd drawn over roses and carnations.

"What's that?"

"Just something I'm doodling. My art project is in the tube, and no you can't look at it." Tyler said, "Now what do you want?"

"Okay, hear me out before you assume it's bad."

Tyler rolled his eyes as he shared a look with Caleb. Both boys knew when Reid said that it was something bad. It also tended to get him into a lot of trouble.

"Okay, shoot." Tyler said, regretting those words when Reid smiled.

"Okay, you know how I said we were going to go to the movies tonight?" Reid asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought maybe instead of going to the movies we'd go roller skating."

Tyler raised a brow, "Reid I haven't roller skated since I was twelve."

"I know! Which is why it'd be more fun than some movie we've probably seen before."

The brunette sighed as he looked at Caleb, "What do you think?"

The older boy laughed as he looked up at him.

"I personally would pay to see you two bust your asses every few minutes." Caleb said, "It'd teach Reid some humility and you not to listen to his stupid ideas. Win/win situation if you ask me."

Tyler hit Caleb with his sketch book, "Never mind. Sure Reid, even though I know I'm going to regret it."

"Yes! Seven o'clock okay baby." Reid told him, "I got to get to French."

"And I have to get to Art, so I'll see you guys later." Tyler said, picking his things up.

"Don't forget your project." Caleb said, handing the tube to Tyler.

"Thanks Cay." Tyler said, smiling, "I'll see you in study hall Caleb, and Reid I'll see you at seven."

"Why not earlier?" Reid asked.

"I have Art Honor Society until four thirty and then National Honor Society until six-thirty." Tyler said, "I told you that yesterday."

"Oh yeah." Reid said, "Wait.. Cay aren't you in National Honor Society?"

"Yeah and I'm going to the same meeting Reid. Good job." Caleb said, packing his things up, "Ty I'll see you later."

The brunette nodded before looking at Reid, "Get to French, Mr. Ackart will kill you if you're late again."

Reid nodded as the brunette kissed him before heading to Art. Reid smiling at the boy's back until he was out of sight. The blonde running to class when the warning bell rang.


	174. Broken

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Reid, come on." Caleb said, shivering in the cold December wind.

The blonde shook his head from his spot on the ground. Caleb looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Reid, we need to leave, come on." Caleb said, as Reid shook his head again.

"I don't want to leave him." Reid said quietly, "I can't."

Caleb sighed as he knelt to the ground.

"Reid, we have to. If we get sick right now, then we'll get farther behind in our scho--"

"Fuck school! If they don't understand then I don't care! I'd rather be sick anyways." Reid said, his voice angry as he turned and let the tears spill from his eyes.

"He wouldn't want you to do this." Caleb said, "He'd tell you that you're an idiot and to get moving on."

"I-Caleb I can't…I mean…I loved everything about him. I loved his laugh…his stupid quirks…and the way after he showered he'd still smell like him…Oh God…"

The older boy pulled Reid from the ground, holding him tightly.

"Reid, we have to go. Come on."

"No! How did we miss it Caleb?" Reid asked, ripping himself from the boy's embrace.

"Because we thought he was happy with us!" Caleb said, "Now come on, we have to go. If we get caught here this late we'll get in trouble."

"I don't care Caleb! Don't you understand that? I can't--I don't…I--" Reid began to cry, the tears falling to the ground, the dirt turning into mud.

"Reid, I know. I feel the same way, but we have to go somewhere else. Please."

The blonde nodded as he let Caleb pick him up. Reid shook next to Caleb as the older boy helped him to the Mustang where Pogue was waiting, whose own eyes were puffy as he looked over at the grave they were finally leaving.

They'd been there all day…now it was getting dark…

They had told everyone that Tyler had died in a car accident, because the truth hurt too much to tell. Because how could you tell everyone who'd seen the boy so happy that the boy had killed himself?

Pogue walked over to Caleb and Reid, holding the blonde up as they got him in the car. Pogue climbing in after the blonde. Caleb looked over at the grave again before shaking his head and getting in the car.

And even as he started the car, all three of them wished they could stay with their brother…their friend…their lover….their Baby Boy.


	175. Fearfest

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Pogue/Reid

"Alright, movies for our Fearfest are the following: Halloween 1-5, not including the 3rd because that sucked, Dracula, with Bela Lagosi not Christopher Lee or Gary Oldman, Nightmare on Elm Street 1-3 because after that it went downhill." Pogue said, "The Exorcist, Hellraiser 1-3, Child's Play, Poltergeist, Pet Semetary 1 and 2, The Shining, and finally Friday the 13th 1-3."

Tyler rolled his eyes as Reid plopped down next to him with a huge bowl of popcorn, Caleb plopping down on his other side with cokes.

"So kiddies, which one do we want to watch first?" Pogue asked.

"Can we just…not include Nightmare on Elm Street?" Tyler asked, "You guys know I can't sleep after watching it."

"But that's half the fun of our Fearfest Ty, is that we don't sleep until all the movies are watched." Caleb said.

"Ugh, but…" Tyler stopped when Reid gave him a look.

"Baby Boy, stopping being a wuss and just relax. They're just movies."

"Sorry that I find someone killing people in their dreams creepy." Tyler said, "My bad, I thought that dreams were supposed to be a safety zone."

"Aw Baby Boy, don't get your panties in a twist." Reid said, as Tyler glared.

He snatched the popcorn away from the blonde before kicking the boy to the floor.

"Eat carpet Reid." Tyler snapped, getting comfy on the couch with Caleb.

The older boy wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulder as Pogue popped in one of the movies. They soon found out it was the first Halloween.

They sat through it in complete silence until it was over. And when it was Pogue sighed in content before getting up to change the movies.

Tyler rolled his eyes before getting up and heading to the bathroom. When he came back the boys were already started on the second Halloween.

The only thing Tyler couldn't stand about their Fearfests was that they couldn't go to sleep until it was over. If you did horrible things happened to you while you slumbered.

Last year Reid had been the fist to fall asleep and the boys had left him outside in the freezing cold. He'd caught a cold and ended up giving it to all of the other boys.

Tyler sat on the couch, getting comfy again before sighing as he saw Michael Myers. As long as it was these and not Freddy he'd be fine.

They continued watching movies for the rest of the day and night, Pogue and Reid already sleeping.

"So what should we do to them?" Caleb asked, taking The Exorcist out of the DVD player.

"I say…we let them sleep and go get some of our own." Tyler said, seeing Caleb laugh.

"That's against the rules though."

"Yeah but I'd rather fuck than fuck with them." Tyler said, pulling Caleb to him.

"You're just saying that because we only have Nightmare on Elm Street and Hellraiser left."

"Damn straight." Tyler said, smiling.

Caleb looked at him and then to the two on the ground. He smirked as he looked at Tyler.

"How about we do both." Caleb said, as Tyler raised a brow.

"How so?"

"We take them to Nicky's and leave them in the back."

"I don't want to go anywhere though, it's snowing." Tyler whined.

"Okay, new plan then, we lock them in the basement." Caleb said, as Tyler grinned.

"I can live with that plan. I'll get Reid." Tyler said, going over to the slumbering blonde.

As they locked the two boys in the basement, they knew they were going to catch a lot of heat for not only not waking the two up but for going and getting some sleep themselves.

_A/N: Nightmare on Elm Street is one of my favorite horror movies, and it was also the first one I saw. It gave me nightmares for months! But yeah, I've been watching AMC's Fearfest today instead of writing. I'm sorry! Horror movies suck you in! They're evil like that!_


	176. Hamptons pt 2

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Chuck/Tyler

"I'll go get us some more drinks!" Tyler laughed.

"I'll help." Chuck said, as he followed the boy inside the Archibald house.

Tyler looked out the window in time to see Nate grab Blair and toss her into the pool. He laughed as Serena tackled Nate into the pool. He could hear Blair whining about her hair from inside.

"Remember to grab Diet Coke for Blair or she'll murder you." Tyler said, as Chuck smirked.

"So how's the relationship with Reid?" Chuck asked.

"Drug free, how's yours with Nate?" Tyler asked.

"Still feisty, I like it."

Tyler blinked at him in confusion, "That's nice and all, but I asked you a question."

"It's alright." Chuck said, pushing the boy against the counter, "Miss you though."

Tyler laughed awkwardly, pushing Chuck off.

"Sorry, I don't miss you." Tyler said, "Now can we go back outside?"

"Oh please, I know you miss me."

"Actually Chuck, I don't. See, I love Reid, it's _crazy_ I know. But I actually am loyal to him." Tyler said, picking up the glasses he'd carried in, "And here's another crazy fact about him, he doesn't drug people. Hold your shock in and back off now."

Tyler walked outside with the glasses, setting them down, before feeling arms around his waist, picking him up.

He saw blonde hair before he was tossed into the pool. Tyler surfaced in time to see Reid dive in.

"So you guys are on the swim team right?" Blair asked, "Why don't you race?"

"Because I already know Reid'll kick my ass." Tyler said.

"Not if we do your style Baby Boy. You always beat me at breast stroke."

Tyler smiled at the boy, who wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist.

"Point is, is that we already know who'd win." Tyler said.

"You two are so cute!" Serena said.

"Chuck, stop being an ass and get in the pool!" Blair said loudly, as Chuck sat down.

"Waldorf, I don't do swimming."

"Hey Nate!" Tyler said, "Why don't you bring the pool to Chuck?"

Nate grinned before getting out of the pool, sitting on Chuck soaking wet, ignoring the protests.

"Nathaniel, get off of me!" Chuck said, as the boy shook his head.

Tyler laughed as he turned in Reid's arms, kissing the boy soundly.

"I'm glad you came." Tyler said, seeing Chuck glare at him.

"I am too. I thought if you were by yourself with Chuck you might…I don't know…rekindle your relationship." Reid said, "And I'm jealous of Chuck because he was with you for so long--"

"Reid, I love that you're trusting me, but there's nothing to worry about. I love you not him."

The blonde smiled before kissing Tyler, both of them going underwater and catching the girl's attention.

"Can you French kiss underwater?" Blair asked Serena, who smirked.

"Yeah, it's not recommended for your health though." Serena said, "But I think Reid was a little enthusiastic. Who wants to play Chicken?"

Blair looked at Serena in amusement before Nate made Chuck stand up.

"We're game." Nate said, yanking Chuck to the pool and pushing him in.

The boy surfaced the water with a glare as Nate dove in. Reid and Tyler both coming up for air, grinning like idiots.

Definitely the best vacation ever.

_A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to, but I think I might end up writing a story about the whole Chuck and Tyler relationship and how the whole relationship played out. I'm not sure if I am though. What do you guys think?_


	177. Better

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"What's better Doritos or Fritos?" Reid asked the brunette who was munching on Doritos.

"Since I'm eating the Doritos and not the Fritos, I'll go with Doritos." Tyler said, watching the movie with interest.

"Coke or Ginger Ale?"

"Ginger Ale."

"Ice Cream or Sherbet?"

"You actually said Sherbet right!" Tyler said, "And the answer is Sherbet."

"Whip Cream or Cool Whip?"

"Whip Cream."

"American cheese or Monterey Jack?"

"Monterey Jack."

"Spaghetti or Lasagna?"

"Lasagna."

"Baked or mashed potatoes?"

"Mashed."

"Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Vanilla."

"Cookie dough or cake dough?"

"Cake!" Came the chirp.

"Marshmallows or marshmallow fluff?"

"Fluff!"

"Caleb or Reid?"

"Reid….wait! I can't eat you or Caleb. That's cannibalism!"

The blonde chuckled at the flustered brunette before a smirk formed on his face, "Nope, but now I know you like me better."

_A/N: Okay, so after thinking about it, I am going to do a story about how Chuck and Tyler got together, and the months that followed it, along with Reid's growing jealousy. Should be interesting to say the least. XD Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys so much!_


	178. Cliche

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler

"So Ty…what's going on with you and Reid?"

"Nothing, we're just friends. Why does everyone assume we're together?"

"Because you're always together…you wear each others clothing…you smell the same."

"Thanks Pogue." Tyler said sarcastically.

"It's the truth. It makes others jealous."

Tyler snorted, "Who'd be jealous of me?"

"I was talking more about Reid."

"Wha--"

Soft lips connected with shocked ones, the two sharing a chaste kiss, before Pogue pulled away.

"Tyler, I think…no…I know I love you."

The brunette laughed before hugging Pogue's neck, "It's cliché to say I love you now."

"Okay then jeg elsker de."

"Huh?"

"It's Norwegian." Pogue said, as Tyler laughed.

"Since when do you know Norwegian?"

"Since I became interested in Norse mythology." Pogue said, "So was that cliché?"

"No…that was just fine." Tyler said, kissing the boy.


	179. Blame

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid  
_Continuation of Broken_

"So where were you last night?" Caleb asked, "Reid and I missed you."

"I was visiting Tyler." Pogue said bleakly.

Caleb's breath hitched before he looked to the floor.

"Pogue its been months. You have to--"

"Don't tell me to stop visiting him Caleb. Have you even gone to see him? Reid and I do at least once a week, sometimes more."

"Well…no…but"

"There are no buts to that Caleb! I'm sorry that we aren't like you and we can't just forget---"

"I haven't forgotten him Pogue! I just learned not to dwell on it. He's not coming back!"

"I know! But I'm still allowed to miss him…I miss holding him…and…Jesus Caleb, you didn't…haven't…no…aren't even grieving for him. He was your lover as much as he was mine and Reid's and you haven't even shed a tear for him. God, even when we found him you didn't cry!"

Caleb winced as he looked at the wall. The three had found Tyler at the Danver's old colony house, in the Covenant's hide out. Blood had been everywhere, and Caleb would never forget how…dead they all were that night.

"Pogue, just because I didn't cry around you guys doesn't mean I didn't cry. I was trying to be stron--"

"We didn't need you to be strong Caleb! We needed you to comfort us, we needed you to show that you missed him too! Reid still isn't the same, haven't you noticed that?" Pogue asked, "It's like part of him is _dead_. Like it wasn't just Tyler we lost, but we lost Reid too."

"Pogu--"

"No damnit! I know why he's like that. It's because they were closer to each other than they were to the two of us. Hell Caleb, they were closer than we are. He didn't just lose his boyfriend, he lost his best friend." Pogue snapped, "For a while after he died I looked at spells to see if there was any way to bring him back…so that Reid would be himself again."

Caleb had noticed the blonde had changed. Although he welcomed it a bit. The blonde had stopped hustling Aaron and had stopped picking fights in general. Instead he did his homework and studied. Something Tyler wanted the blonde to do since they started going to Spenser.

The blonde also refused to share a dorm with anyone. He'd made his parents pay the extra money to make it so he'd stay alone. Because it was _Tyler's_ bed, and he'd be damned if some asshole was going to sleep in it, nevertheless fuck in it.

"Pogue you know that necromancy is forbidden and dangerous. You should also know that we don't have any spells that let it happen."

"I don't care Caleb, I just want them back!" Pogue cried, his voice cracking, "We've lost both of them and I want them back!"

Caleb grabbed the younger boy and hugged him close, "I know you do Pogue, but we can't change the past."

"I know, but if Reid started acting like himself again…it might get better…"

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen."

"But the way he's acting isn't him Caleb! And you ignoring it is making it worse!"

Caleb winced but hugged Pogue tighter. He wouldn't let the boy see how his eyes had glazed over with tears. Because he was right, he needed to talk to Reid. He had to make this right.

"You're right Pogue…you want to come with me to make Reid….him again?"

"You really don't get it do you?" Pogue asked laughing bitterly, "He won't ever _be _Reid again. Tyler was a part of Reid, the part of Reid that defied you and fought with Aaron. Without Tyler…he's just…normal…submissive…completely lifeless."

Caleb's eyes widened at that, as Pogue looked at him, "Some days I wish I could blame you for Tyler killing himself, but I know it wasn't just you, it was me too."

"It was R--"

"**No **it wasn't. It was never Reid's fault that he killed himself. Reid was the only one who paid attention to him, who showed him affection, who didn't ignore him flat out when he asked questions." Pogue snapped, "Don't you _dare _try to blame it on Reid. It was both of our fault, but it wasn't his. It was our mistake. Tyler _tried_ to talk to us, but we _ignored _him because he was the baby. _We_ were the shitty boyfriends, not Reid."

Caleb couldn't argue with that. He just wished he could blame it on someone else other than himself and Pogue. Because Pogue was right, they had ignored Tyler.

Tyler, who bent over backwards to impress them. Tyler, who let them do whatever they wanted without batting an eyelash or asking anything in return.

"Pogue…"

"What?" came the snapped reply.

"Will you come with me to see Tyler?"


	180. Hate

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid  
_Continuation of Broken and Blame_

It was cold….like that night. That's all Caleb could think as they finally stopped in the cemetery. Reid was in the backseat, looking at the grave forlornly. Caleb getting out of the car, as he walked over. Pogue and Reid stood next to the car as Caleb got to his knees in front of Tyler's grave.

He couldn't even read the text, because it would break his heart if he did. But he knew for a fact that once a month Reid and Pogue would skip school to clean the grave. And it showed right now, because it looked spotless. A bouquet of roses in the built in vase on the marker.

"Tyler, I know you can hear me…wherever you are…and I hate you." Caleb said, "That's why I couldn't visit you….because I hated you for the longest time. How could you leave us? Leave Reid, when he can barely function without you? You completed us and we've been falling apart without you."

The oldest looked down as tears clouded his vision.

"I can understand why you felt that me and Pogue didn't really love you. But Reid never did _anything_ to suggest otherwise. And we miss you so much Baby Boy…no I miss you. I miss your laugh…your smile…your scent…your jokes…how could you do this to us?" Caleb asked, tears trailing down his cheeks, "Baby Boy, why couldn't you just…tell us that you were depressed? I would've helped you! I love you damnit and you treated it like it was nothing!"

Caleb glanced at Reid and Pogue who were looking at the grave with blank eyes.

"Reid's all but dead inside right now. He's barely said a word in months. The only thing he'll say is 'hi.' He doesn't even say smart ass remarks to the teachers. They're worried about him too. He studies, eats, showers, and sleeps. Pogue doesn't ride his motorbike anymore. It's still sitting at the colony house, dust collected on it and everything. He's got a Volvo to drive, but I know he hates it. He misses the wind in his hair and the speed he got on his bike. He doesn't wear his leather jacket anymore either…it just…hangs in his closet…like a kicked puppy." Caleb said, "I got suspended from the swim team when I hit Aaron Abbot. He's was spewing shit about you, and I hit him before I knew what I was doing. I also have been letting the guys Use more than necessary because I just can't bring myself to care anymore."

Caleb let the tears drop onto the grave as he looked up.

"I didn't even realize how much you kept us together, until you were gone. And it made me realize that the old saying 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone' was true. Because I didn't know how amazing you were until you were gone. You kept us sane and together." Caleb said, "God Tyler, I'd give anything for you to come back to us."

The oldest finally looked at the grave before standing up.

"I swear I'll come to visit you more. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I love you Tyler…I do….but I hate you too….because you've reduced all of us….to these people that I don't even recognize anymore." Caleb said, "With Pogue…I'm sure he'll knock out of this. But with Reid, I don't know what to do. Every time he was upset, you were the one who went to him…never me or Pogue…and maybe that's what we need to do is just go to him."

Caleb sighed before kissing his hand and placing it on the grave marker.

"Bye Tyler."

Caleb walked to the Mustang, seeing Reid smile at him for the first time in months. Pogue just gave him a half smile.

"Thank you Caleb." Reid said, his voice hoarse.

The blonde hadn't spoken in a while, and his voice definitely wasn't used to being used.

"Nothing to thank…hey Reid, do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Caleb asked, seeing the blonde's eyes widen, before he nodded, "What about you Pogue?"

The biker looked at him curiously before nodding.

Caleb needed to maintain this relationship, because it was the only thing keeping Reid going. The only thing keeping him attached to this earth, and not making him follow Tyler. Caleb _had_ to be a better friend, but he _needed _to be a better boyfriend, or he'd end up burying another person he loved.


	181. No Love

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"It's opposite day."

"Oh really now?"

"Yup, and guess what that means?"

"I can only guess." Came the sarcastic response.

"I don't love you."

"I don't love you either." The boy said, smirking as the blonde grinned.

"Good, now that we've clarified that lovely bit of information, let's not go have sex."

Tyler laughed as he looked at the blonde, who made him stand up.

"How about we do?"

"Aw come on!"

"I have to not do my homework with Caleb."

"Fuck Caleb."

"We'll see."

Reid laughed before pulling Tyler to him.

"Please can we not fuck?"

"No."

Reid grinned as he pulled Tyler down on the bed. He was not going to have his way with the brunette.


	182. Spy

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"He's not going to do it, asshole, he's loyal to me." Caleb snapped.

"Don't you want to make sure though. Tyler's slutty in his own right." Reid said, as Caleb slapped Reid upside the head.

"We're not doing this!" Caleb snapped, "I can't believe I'm spying on my own boyfriend."

"Hey Pogue isn't an angel either!"

"Pogue's my best friend Reid, he wouldn't hit on Tyler."

"Pogue's a man first, friend second, just like every other guy, now shut up!"

The two watched the other two 'brothers' as they sat down. Tyler laughing as they pulled their homework out.

"See their studying. You're such an asshole Reid." Caleb said, seeing Tyler get his phone out, "Shit!"

He quickly pulled out his own phone, calling Tyler, so his phone wouldn't ring. Tyler looked at the phone in shock before answering.

"Hey baby, I was just about to call you. Where are you?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes with Reid."

"You're with Reid? Are you guys sick?"

"I'm not, Reid is." Caleb said, "But I'll be there in a minute, we're just now hitting the hallway outside the courtyard. Love you."

"Love you too." Tyler said, as Caleb hung up.

Caleb stood up from the bushes, grabbing Reid's hoodie and forcing the blonde to stand.

He let go before walking up to Tyler, kissing the boy's neck.

"Sorry I was late." Caleb said, as Tyler shrugged.

"No big deal. Want a cupcake?" Tyler asked, holding up a two pack of Hostess cupcakes.

"Sure." Caleb said, as Tyler handed him one of them.

"Uh huh, cupcakes, right." Reid said, as Caleb glared at the boy.

"Shut up Reid."

"Hey Ty, do you let everyone get a cupc---" Reid stopped when Caleb smashed the cupcake in his face.

Tyler giggled as Pogue just started to laugh loudly. Caleb pulled his hand back, shaking it of the filling and chocolate.

"I've always wanted to do that." Caleb said, grinning.

"I'll get my revenge Caleb." Reid said, standing up.

The three boys watched him leaving, all three laughing loudly.


	183. Smack

PPairings: Caleb/Tyler  
_Continuation of Spy_

Reid watched Caleb lean against the counter, talking with Tyler and Pogue. Reid held the paper plate of whip cream and chocolate sauce in his hand.

"Where the hell is Reid?" Pogue asked, as the blonde finally walked around the corner.

"There he is." Tyler said, smiling.

Reid walked up behind Caleb, before slapping the boy on the ass hard. Caleb standing up straight as his hands went to his throbbing butt. Reid slammed the plate into Caleb's face, making sure the boy didn't fall back on him. He let go of the plate as he backed off.

The plate slowly fell away, as Caleb looked at him with whip cream covering his face, with streaks of chocolate going down.

"Why Reid?"

"Because revenge is a bitch." Reid said, laughing as he joined Tyler and Pogue on the other side of the counter.

Both trying not to laugh, but failing. Caleb glared at the boy, and vowed never to slam anything in Reid's face ever again.


	184. Burn Out

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

The brunette turned his head when he felt someone caressing his cheek. His eyes opened slowly to see Caleb staring at him with a fond look in his eyes. Tyler smiled at him tiredly as he looked behind Caleb to see the clock.

"Caleb it's past two." Tyler said, "Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"You needed it. Baby Boy, you've been studying so much lately. Sleep is more important than grades."

Tyler laughed as he sat up and stretched.

"Reid's probably pissed as hell." Tyler said, "I told him I would meet up with him at noon."

"I called him and told him you were asleep. He said that you guys could do it tomorrow." Caleb said, "Even Reid knows you needed the sleep."

Tyler grinned at Caleb before lying back down beside him.

"How long have you been up?"

"Few hours. I've been watching TV." Caleb said, motioning to the silent show playing.

Tyler yawned as he curled next to Caleb.

"Thanks for letting me sleep."

"No thanks necessary, you needed the sleep." Caleb said, kissing the boys forehead, "You've got to stop pulling all nights Tyler, it's not healthy."

"I know." Tyler said, smiling lazily when the kisses trailed down his temple and then to the corner of his mouth.

"I know that you know, but you need to actually do it." Caleb said, "We've been worried you were going to burn out."

"Only you are heading for the burn out Cay." Tyler said, "I'm just doing what I normally do."

Caleb finally kissed the boy, soft and hesitantly, before pulling back.

"Yeah, but that was before I was able to say this as your boyfriend, I want you to stop doing essays all in one go. Just work on it daily until the day before the deadline. Like normal people do."

"Cay, you could've said that without being my boyfriend." Tyler said.

"I know, but now it has more umph to it."

"You've been hanging out with Reid too much, you just said umph instead of meaning." Tyler said, "Please don't turn into a jackass blonde!"

Caleb laughed before kissing Tyler again, "I promise not to turn in a jackass blonde named Reid."

"Thank you." Tyler said, "Now let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

Caleb grinned as they rolled out of the large bed, heading downstairs to the kitchen.


	185. Constructive

Pairings: Pogue/Reid

"Uh huh."

"I'm not saying it!"

"You have to!"

"No I don't! I didn't sign anything!"

"You totally said you would if you lost!"

"You're so annoying do you know that?"

"Yeah, it's one of my better traits."

"You call annoyance a better trait?"

"Yeah along with smart assness and short temper."

"You really are an idiot."

"Stop trying to change the subject! Say it!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Reid Garwin is the king of pool, both billiard and pool."

"Uh uh, that's not what the bet was!"

"I improvised, can't we do something more constructive with our time?"

"Sex isn't constructive according to Tyler."

"Tyler is also dating our fearless leader, do you really think he isn't boning Caleb 24/7?"

"I didn't want to think about that!"

"Sex it is then!"

"No more like eating with my parents. Later Pogue!"

"I fucking hate blondes." Pogue hissed as he walked to his bike.


	186. Missing

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

The blonde watched Tyler who was staring at him. The brunette's eyebrow was raised as Reid finally stood up.

"Why did you go away?" Reid asked, "We tried to find you for months."

Tyler shrugged as he leaned against the interior of the Hummer.

"I was trying to prove a point." Tyler said, tilting his head.

"And what was that Tyler? What the fuck point could you make that you'd leave us? Leave me of all people by myself!"

"That I don't need to you guys to watch me all the time. I'm stronger than you think I am."

"I never said you weren't! That was all Caleb." Reid said, "If you forget Ty, you helped me kick Aaron's ass on more than one occasion. I'd be stupid not to know you can take care of yourself."

"Yeah, but--"

"There are no but's Baby Boy. We thought you were dead!" Reid yelled over the boy, "We thought we'd lost you….I thought I'd lost you."

Tyler sat up before standing up to look Reid in the eyes.

"Reid, you never lost me. I just had to get away and show you guys that I'm capable of---"

"Tyler I didn't care!" Reid said, "I cared about you, that was it. I didn't care if you could or couldn't take care of yourself!"

Tyler blinked at the boy, "I'm sorry Reid."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Reid said, "Just…don't ever do it again!"

Tyler looked at the blonde for a moment before nodding his head. Reid pulling the boy in for a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"I missed you Baby Boy."

"Missed you too."


	187. Winner

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Pogue/Reid

"I have to have one up on him for him to admit defeat Cay!"

"You guys are acting childish. Don't you think his childhood bed was enough?"

"No!"

"What was your idea?"

"Yes!" Tyler said, "We tease the fuck out of him and leave him to hang dry."

"That's not one up, that's just mean. So no. Think of another plan."

Tyler grinned as he looked at Caleb.

"To Reid's pool!" Tyler said, as Caleb's eyes widened.

"His new one? The one even _he _hasn't had sex in?"

"One in the same."

"Now you're thinking like Reid." Caleb said, letting the short boy yank him along.

Simms: 4, Garwin: 3.

Game, set, and match.


	188. Need vs Want

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"Caleb, you can't buy that!" Tyler said.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need it."

"Yes I do."

"No, you want it. There's a difference." Tyler said, "You'll lose your bet to Reid if you buy it."

Caleb threw the razor away from himself, before he said, "I'm not losing to Reid."

Tyler laughed at the boy before pulling him to the aisle Reid and Pogue were on. His eyes widening when he saw a buggy full of pudding, Reid and Pogue still shoving packets in.

"What the hell do you need with so much pudding?" Tyler asked.

"Um…science experiment?" Reid asked, seeing Pogue nod quickly.

"Bullshit! Reid you can't buy that stuff!" Tyler snapped, "One, I'll murder you because you know I hate pudding. Two, your parents will cut you off for a month. Three, you'll lose your bet to Caleb."

Reid stepped away from the basket, as Caleb hit Tyler's shoulder.

"Why are you helping him? I'm your boyfriend!"

"But I'm his best friend Cay, higher than boyfriend status."

"Actually the boyfriend becomes the best friend in a relationship." Pogue said, "At least that's what Blair says."

The three looked at Pogue before Caleb and Reid started shouting at each other.

"Shut up!" Tyler snapped, "This bet is pointless because you two don't understand the difference between need and want! Until you two can get your heads out of your asses, don't talk to me!"

The brunette walked down the aisle, grabbing Pogue's arm as they walked out of the store. Leaving two confused boys behind.


	189. Bet

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler  
_I suck! I thought I'd posted this part up too! This is the first part of NeedvsWant_

Pogue and Tyler shared an amused look as Caleb and Reid both glared at each other. They had been working on their Economics homework when Reid had asked what need and want meant. Then the blonde had gone on to say that he could go longer than anyone at buying things he needed.

"I can go longer buying things I need instead of things that I want." Caleb said, "Because I'm not selfish like you Reid."

"What does that even mean?" Reid asked.

"Need is things that you have to have in order to survive. Want are the things in life that are luxuries. Like do you really need a huge steak?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah!" Reid said, as Tyler shook his head.

"Wrong, a small steak is what you need to survive. You just want a big steak. Get it?"

"So just buying things that I need to have to survive…."

"Exactly." Caleb said, "And I can do that longer than you can."

"Bullshit!" Reid said, "I take that bet!"

Tyler snorted hiding his face in Pogue's shoulder.

"What are you laughing at?" Reid asked.

"This is the stupidest bet I've ever heard before!" Tyler said, "And because you both don't understand the concepts of either of them!"

They both stared at the boy for a second before Pogue started to laugh with Tyler.

"I agree with Tyler, you're both going to lose." Pogue said.

"No we won't!" Reid snapped, "What are the terms?"

"Um…I don't know, what does the loser have to do?" Caleb asked.

"I say the loser has to give the winner fifty bucks." Reid said, as Caleb snorted.

"Do you even have fifty dollars?"

"I will by the time we leave Nicky's." Reid said, as Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I accept." Caleb said, "And these two are our witnesses."

"You guys aren't serious are you? You're both going to lose!" Tyler said, slapping his head.

Pogue laughed again, pulling the boy in for a half hearted hug.

"It's okay Tyler, I feel the same way." Pogue said.

At least the next few days would be interesting.


	190. Black Christmas

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Tyler sighed as he centered himself. He grinned at Reid, as they walked over to their boyfriends. Reid sitting himself in Pogue's lap, as Tyler sat in Caleb's.

"What do you two want?" Pogue asked.

"Why do you assume we want something?" Reid asked.

"You never automatically sit in our laps unless you want something." Caleb said, "Wrong approach Pogue. Baby Boy, what do you want?"

As Caleb said this his hand caressed the younger boy's cheek, feeling Tyler shudder against him.

"Don't give in Ty!" Reid warned.

Caleb smirked as his hand moved down Tyler's cheek and to his neck. His hand ghosting over the skin, hearing Tyler's breath hitch.

"Baby Boy! Don't give in!"

"I'm sorry." Tyler said, "We just wanted to go to the movies…see…uh….that movie…with that person…and…uh…fuck it!"

Tyler yanked Caleb toward him, kissing the boy hard, nipping at the older boy's bottom lip.

He heard Reid laugh.

"Your fault Cay, you taunted him." Reid said, "Anyways, we wanted to go see Black Christmas."

"We means Reid, since Tyler wouldn't want to see that movie in a thousand years." Pogue said.

Tyler broke his kiss from Caleb with a grin.

"I figure it'd be good for comfort sex." Tyler said, "Right Cay?"

The boy nodded his head mutely before grinning at Pogue.

"I say we go."

"Then we'll go. What time does it start?"

"In half an hour." Reid said, grinning, "Now let's go!"

He yanked Pogue up, hitting Caleb on the head when the oldest went to kiss Tyler again.

"Uh uh, no sex for you until after the movie. Ty, stop teasing him." Reid snapped.

The younger boy frowned as he slid off of Caleb's lap. Dragging the older boy with him towards the Hummer.


	191. Freakshow

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Reid/Caleb

"Freaks."

That's what Aaron Abbot called the four boys. Pogue was the only 'normal' one, because he was with Kate. But they were freaks for liking other boys.

Chase thought this was hilarious, as he walked with Tyler to their next class. Reid and Caleb trailing behind them. He smirked at the brunette as they walked past Aaron and Ryan who were waiting for the warning bell for class.

The oldest stopping and whispering something in Reid's ear. The other two boys watched in slight fear when Reid smirked, before nodding.

Chase slid up to Tyler, pushing the boy against the wall as he kissed Tyler roughly. He heard Tyler squeal, swallowing it as Reid slammed Caleb into the wall, giving the older boy the same treatment as Tyler.

Tyler wrapped his legs around Chase's hips, moaning when Chase pushed his hips against Tyler's. They broke the kiss, both breathless, as they glanced over at Reid and Caleb. The older boy fisting Reid's hair as it seemed Reid wanted to devour Caleb's mouth whole.

When they broke their kiss, they saw the disgust and revulsion that was on Aaron and Ryan's faces.

"Freaks." Aaron hissed, walking into the classroom.

"At least we make it a freak show." Reid said, smirking with Chase.

Tyler slid from Chase's hips, hearing the boy moan before smiling and grabbing Caleb's hand.

"We're going to be late." Tyler said, as he and Caleb walked in the class.

"Can't we just skip?" Chase asked, "Damnit."

"Every plan has it's down points." Reid said, shrugging.

Chase rolled his eyes as he dragged Reid inside the class just as the bell rang.


	192. SmutSex

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Warning: There is sex in this one-shot!_

Reid slammed Tyler into the wall, hearing the boy whimper in pain as they continued to kiss. Teeth grinding into teeth as they tried to get closer to one another. Reid pushed Tyler against the door to their dorm, fumbling with the keys to open the door. The brunette grinding into his erection, making the blonde almost drop the keys.

"Feisty tonight ain't ya?" Reid asked, finally managing to open the door.

Tyler nodded as he started to bite Reid's neck with a ferocity the blonde didn't think Tyler had. He moaned when Tyler started to suck on the bite, kicking the door shut and slamming Tyler into it.

The brunette moaned against Reid's skin, making the blonde shudder as Tyler tugged Reid's shirt up. The blonde propping Tyler against the door as he got rid of his shirt. Getting rid of Tyler's shirt quickly after that, throwing it to God knows where as he started to bite the younger boy's collarbone.

Tyler arched into the boy, a keen coming from him as his head tilted back. He heard Reid snicker before being held again. Reid was carrying him somewhere, a moan falling from his lips when the blonde started to suck on his Adam's apple.

The brunette's back hit something soft as Reid fell with him, letting go of the boy's throat as he made his way downwards, kissing and nipping and sucking and biting all over his torso. Tyler leaned into the touch as Reid stopped at the boy's pants. A smirk firmly set on his lips as Tyler looked at him, blue eyes filled with lust.

"Stop with the fucking foreplay." Tyler said, wrapping his legs around Reid's hips, pulling him to the younger boy.

Reid only laughed as he unbuttoned Tyler's pants. He kissed the younger boy as he yanked the pants down. Breaking it so he could finally get them off. He got out of his own pants as well, throwing them away.

He swooped down and kissed Tyler again as he yanked the boy's boxers down. Smirking into the kiss when he fisted the boy. Tyler let out a loud moan as Reid's hand slowly moved.

Tyler's mouth fell open as he tilted his head back, moaning softly as Reid's hand left. He felt the boy shift above him and knew Reid was discarding his own boxers. The blonde feeling under the pillows beneath Tyler's head, pulling out a tube of lube.

"Reid, forget the damn lube." Tyler snapped, as Reid shook his head.

He smeared some onto his erection before sliding a finger between the lily white thighs.

"And risk hurting you, don't think so Baby Boy." Reid said, smiling fondly.

Tyler wasn't listening as he pushed down onto the finger, Reid sliding two in, scissoring the digits.

He let a third finger slide in, enjoying the writhing form of Tyler beneath him, the boys legs tightening around Reid's hips.

"Shh Baby Boy, you'll wake the dorm up." Reid said, after a particularly loud moan from Tyler.

"Don't care…just…fuck me damnit." Tyler growled, bringing Reid down for a kiss.

Reid's fingers slid out as he lined himself with Tyler's entrance. He slammed into the boy, swallowing the boy's scream of pleasure. He stayed still, waiting for the boy to adjust.

"G-Go." Tyler said, in between kisses.

Reid grinned as he pulled back and slammed back in, enjoying the scream that tore from Tyler's throat. The pace was fast and hard. Reid gripping the brunette's hips as he slammed in repeatedly, Tyler nearly screaming with each thrust, as he clawed at Reid's back. His nails dug into the olive skin, dragging down and leaving angry red marks, as he latched his mouth on Reid's throat.

He sucked on the skin, moaning as Reid kept hitting that one spot….repeatedly…mercilessly.

Tyler let go of the skin seeing a dark red mark where his mouth had been. Not caring when a loud moan escaped him. His whole body quivering even after Reid rolled them over, bringing the boy down on his erection.

Tyler's hand slammed onto the headboard, while the other was splayed out on Reid's chest.

"O-Oh God….Reid….I'm going to---so close…." Tyler said brokenly.

Reid plunged in once…twice….three more times before Tyler let out a broken keen, coming all over the boy's stomach as he fell forward, gasping into the boys neck. Whimpering as Reid continued to slam him down onto the boys erection, his eyes closing as he panted, feeling as Reid came in him.

Tyler was shaking hard as Reid rolled the boy onto the bed. Pulling out of Tyler, he looked the boy over. Tyler's shaking calming as Reid smiled at him. He laid a soft kis on his head before standing up. He walked to the bathroom, and Tyler barely felt a cool wash cloth on his stomach before feeling Reid spoon him from behind, the covers enveloping them in an embrace before he fell asleep.


	193. Initiation

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue/Reid  
_For Gryffiepuff4eva who requested Chase beating up Aaron and getting initiated._

Chase was glaring at Aaron from across the room. He had been 'talking' to Tyler for a good ten minutes. The brunette looked like he wanted to be with his friends. The three 'friends' were sitting at a table, not paying attention to the youngest of their Covenant.

He looked down at the coke in front of him. Ever since he'd come back and told the Sons he was good they'd decided to put him through all of these tests. He hadn't Used in months and he could feel the power humming through him.

When he looked back up and saw that Tyler and Aaron weren't at the bar anymore, he glanced over at the table with the Sons.

Tyler wasn't with them.

Chase looked over to where Aaron usually sat.

Aaron wasn't over there.

Fuck!

Chase stood up quickly, scanning the room for the tiny brunette. He didn't see Tyler anywhere.

Outside…that had to mean they were outside. An uncomfortable feeling settled in the bottom of Chase's stomach as he moved towards the back. He shoved the door open, walking down the steps, his eyes searching for Tyler.

He heard a muffled yelp from his right, he walked a few steps and looked down the alley beside Nicky's seeing Tyler against the wall. His mouth was covered by Aaron's hand, his body pressed against the wall.

Before Chase even knew what he was doing he was running at the pair, knocking Aaron away from a frightened Tyler, who just moved away from the two boys.

Chase's fists seemed to have minds of their own as they hit Aaron everywhere they could touch.

Head, nose, cheek, neck, collarbone, stomach, arm….he didn't even care what he was hitting, just that he was hitting the boy who had scared Tyler. Had taken Tyler.

He heard Tyler tell him to stop, only vaguely feeling his arms stop as he got off of a groaning Aaron.

The bully's face was covered in blood, as his nose gushed more blood.

"What the fuck Collins?"

"I swear to God Abbot if you touch Tyler again, I'll forcibly make sure you can't touch anyone again." Chase snapped, "And keep it in your pants."

Aaron glared at the boy as Chase walked over to a shaking Tyler. He wrapped an arm around him as they walked back towards the back entrance of Nicky's.

"You ok?" Chase asked.

"Y-Yeah…I hate that I can't Use in situations….like that….because it'd expose us." Tyler said, shivering.

Chase made the boy stop, taking off his jacket and wrapping around Tyler.

"Good thing you were staring at me right." Tyler said, smiling as he pulled the jacket tighter around himself.

Chase blushed as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah."

"It's okay Chase, I was staring at you too." Tyler said, as he walked back inside.

Chase followed him and when he tried to head to his own table, Tyler grabbed his wrist.

"Uh uh, got to tell Cay what happened." Tyler told him, as he was nearly dragged to the table.

"Um…Ty, what's Chase doing over here?" Reid asked, raising a brow.

"I think he deserves to be in the Covenant, after all your shitty tests." Tyler said simply, "He _also _was the only one paying attention to me at the bar."

"So that warrants him a spot in the Covenant?" Pogue asked.

"Aaron dragged me outside and was about to beat the hell out of me."

"Actually he was going to ra---yeah he was going to beat him up." Chase caught himself, remembering how naïve Tyler was.

The three brothers however, caught what Chase almost said, their eyes widening and then narrowing simultaneously.

"Please tell me you didn't Use." Caleb said.

"I didn't." Chase said, "But that doesn't mean I didn't hurt him."

"You broke his nose Chase." Tyler said, as Chase looked at him in shock.

"How do you know that for sure?" Chase asked, as Tyler looked away.

"Just taking a guess." Tyler said, sitting down next to Reid.

The three boys looked at Chase before Pogue pulled another chair from a table nearby.

"Welcome to the Covenant Chase." Caleb said, as the other two boys nodded.


	194. Burst

Pairings: Tyler/Pogue

"Where's Tyler?" Pogue asked, sitting down next to Reid.

Caleb sat beside Pogue as he looked forward.

"He said his stomach hurt and he was in the bathroom puking all morning. Actually….since last night." Reid said, shrugging.

"Is he okay?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, he's just sick."

"Did you at least leave him something to eat?" Caleb asked.

"He hasn't been hungry lately." Reid said, flinching away from Caleb when the oldest tried to hit him with his pencil.

Caleb gave the boy a concerned look as Pogue shrugged, beginning to take notes. When class ended the three boys decided to go see if Tyler was okay.

When they got to the dorm, Reid and Caleb were arguing about something. Pogue rolled his eyes as he walked in. He heard a groan of pain come from the bathroom. The long haired teen walked over to the small bathroom, seeing Tyler on the floor, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Pogue asked, pushing some of Tyler's hair back.

"My stomach hurts so bad…oh God." Tyler said, curling up.

Pogue felt Tyler's forehead, glancing at the boys behind him.

"He's warm…Ty, do you think you'd be up to visiting a doctor?"

Tyler shook his head but then stopped as another groan of pain escaped him.

"Pogue, you know he hates hospitals." Reid said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but my dad's a doctor, Tyler likes my dad, even if he is in the hospital, therefore, we're going." Pogue said, "Ty, come on baby."

Pogue lifted the boy up into his arms, Tyler curling into him.

He carried Tyler out of the room, Reid and Caleb moving in front of him, making the crowded hallway part. They walked quickly to the Hummer. Caleb climbing in the driver's seat as Reid took the passengers seat.

Pogue laid Tyler in the back, lifting the boys head so he could sit. He placed Tyler's head in his lap, as he shut the door. Caleb speeding towards the hospital when he heard Tyler's moaning becoming more frequent.

They made it there in record time, the boys getting Tyler out of the back, and rushing in.

"I need Wayne Parry." Pogue said to a blond nurse, who nodded her head.

Pogue just stared at the blonde on the phone before pushing past two nurses and going towards the back.

Caleb and Reid smiled apologetically as they rushed after their friend.

"Pogue! You can't just walk in a ho--"

"I can when my dad's a doctor." Pogue snapped, kicking his father's office door.

He saw the older Parry stand and walk to the door. Tyler whimpering in his chest.

"Pogue, what are you and the boys doing here?" Mr. Parry asked, "You have school!"

"Tyler's in pain." Pogue said, "He's complaining of his stomach hurting horribly, he's been puking all night and morning, and he doesn't want to eat anything. He has a slight fever, and I don't know anything else other than that."

Mr. Parry made Tyler face him slightly.

"Tell me if this hurts Tyler, okay?"

He saw the brunette nod his head slowly as Mr. Parry pushed down on Tyler's stomach, the boy screaming in pain as tears sprung from behind clenched eyes.

"Pogue, I want you to take him to the E.R., alright? Room 104."

He nodded his head as he rushed with Caleb and Reid out of the building towards the emergency room.

"Do you think it's serious?" Reid asked.

"If we're going to the E.R. I'd say it's not the common cold." Pogue said, as Caleb opened the door from Pogue.

"Are your arms getting tired?" Caleb asked.

"A little, but we'll set him down soon." Pogue said.

"Pogue, are you here to see your father?" a redhead asked.

"No Sammie, I need to take Tyler to room 104." Pogue said, "Dad's orders."

She nodded her head as she lead them to the room. Pogue laid Tyler on the bed, arranging his body in a comfortable position.

"What's wrong with him?" Sammie asked.

"I don't know." Pogue said, "Dad looked worried though."

"I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Hope not." Pogue said.

"You two are so cute." Sammie told him, "Anyways, phone calls to answer. It was good to see you and Tyler Pogue."

"You to Sammie." Pogue said, looking down at Tyler, "Baby? You up?"

"I think he passed out after your dad pressed down on his stomach." Reid said.

Pogue nodded, sitting down. Reid and Caleb leaning against the walls as Mr. Parry walked in.

"Okay Tyler's scheduled for surgery in half an hour." He said, seeing Pogue's eyes widen.

"What do you mean surgery? It's a stomach bug right?" Pogue asked.

"Tyler's abdomen is swollen, the area around and below his bellybutton is tender. It's also been hurting him for how long would you say?"

"Since seven last night." Reid said, as Mr. Parry nodded.

"Well, that's fourteen hours worth of pain. He's been vomiting since then correct?"

"Since nine last night…"

"He has a slight fever and hasn't had much of an appetite." Mr. Parry said.

"Right, Dad can you stop beating around the bush and tell me what's wrong with my boyfriend?" Pogue growled.

"He has appendicitis, it hasn't ruptured yet, which is why we're doing the surgery so soon. If it does rupture it could become infected and he could die." Mr. Parry said, seeing Pogue's face pale.

"W-What?"

"Don't worry about it, we've caught it early, we just have to remove is appendix and he'll be fine." Mr. Parry told his son, "You boys will have to make sure he does nothing strenuous for a few weeks."

"How longs a few? I don't know if Pogue will be able to handle it." Reid joked.

"Four to six weeks. Which means no swimming, running, jogging, lifting weights, or sex."

Caleb cleared his throat before saying, "So basically anything Tyler enjoys in life right now."

"Exactly. It's only four to six weeks. Try to limit his walking around. I'd suggest just having quiet nights in or one of you boys carrying him." Mr. Parry said.

"He's going to be so pissed when he wakes up." Reid said, "No appendix, no swimming, no running, no sex. Yeah, he's going to be unbearable these next few weeks."

"Good thing we don't live with him." Caleb said, grinning.

Mr. Parry smiled at the three boys fondly, "The surgery will take about an hour or so. So if you want to, I can call you when it's over, or you can wait here."

"We'll wait." Pogue said quietly, staring at Tyler.

"Okay, I'll see you boys soon." Mr. Parry said, calling down the hall, "I need this patient prepped for surgery."

When two nurses walked in, Pogue didn't move a muscle, just watching as they got Tyler ready. When they wheeled him out, he just stared at the empty space.

"He'll be fine Pogue. Your Dad is an excellent doctor." Caleb said.

"Besides that Tyler's tough." Reid said, "He'll be as good as new when he gets out of surgery."

Pogue nodded his head as they waited for his dad to come back in with Tyler.


	195. Important

Pairings: Caleb/Reid, Pogue/Tyler  
_Continuation of Burst_

Caleb wouldn't tell the blonde that he'd been watching him closely. How Reid would flinch when someone would touch him. How he would shy away from everyone's touch. Even Tyler's touch and the brunette had never done anything to the blonde.

So when the boys were spending the night at Caleb's, he decided to ask Reid about it.

Of course, getting the blonde by himself was a feat in itself. Tyler was always dragging him to jump on the trampoline. Pogue following them because it gave them something to do.

So Caleb finally decided that they'd get movies. And by they, he meant Pogue and Tyler. He'd told the two that he and Reid would get snacks.

Pogue knew something was up but didn't question Caleb as he got on his motorbike, Tyler sliding on behind him.

As the other two boys got into the mustang, Caleb turned the stereo off automatically. He locked the doors as he started to drive.

"Want to tell me why you flinch nowadays?" Caleb asked, glancing at the blonde.

"What do you mean?"

"Reid, you don't let us touch you anymore." Caleb said, "With me I understand, we don't exactly have the best confrontations."

Reid snorted, "You always throw me into something you mean."

"Exactly. And Pogue's never been touchy, but Tyler likes to hug us." Caleb said, "It's one of his little…quirks we like about him."

"I-I know."

"Tell me what's going on." Caleb said.

"It's none of your business." Reid snapped.

"You're my younger brother Reid, that makes it my damn business."

"Only by the laws of the Covenant am I your brother. It'd work better if you were my actual blood brother." Reid said.

"Five years old, we became blood brothers." Caleb said.

"I thought the smart ass jabs were my forte."

Caleb slammed on the breaks, before turning to Reid.

"I just want to know what's wrong Reid!"

The blonde looked at Caleb with wide eyes as he looked down.

"It's nothing." Reid said.

"Bullshit Reid." Caleb snapped, "Does Tyler even know or are you even lying to your best friend?"

Reid glared at Caleb.

"It's not considered lying if I haven't said shit Caleb. And Tyler's already going through a rough time and I don't think he needs add--"

"He'd want to know what's wrong with his best friend Reid! You won't hug him anymore or even look him in the eyes! That's what's been hurting him."

"My father hits me okay! Are you fucking happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Reid screamed, before unlocking the door and getting out.

He slammed the door to the mustang, walking towards town. He heard the mustang drive beside him.

"Get in the car Reid."

"Leave me alone Caleb, please." Reid said, looking at the older boy.

"No, get in the car."

Reid glared as he continued to walk, hearing the car stop and turn off. He walked faster even when he heard footsteps. When he felt a hand close on his wrist and jerk him back, he flinched and held a hand up to his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you Reid." Caleb said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't important. With all that's happened…with Chase…and Tyler's appendix…it wasn't important."

"Jesus Christ Reid, it was important!" Caleb snapped, "Do you really think we care that little about you?"

"I just didn't think it was on a need to know basis."

"Of course it is Reid! Your father using you as a punching bag is pretty damn important."

"I-I didn't know how to tell you guys…I mean…how could that come up in conversations?"

"You could've just said something Reid." Caleb said, sighing.

"I'm sorry."

Caleb pulled the boy into a hug, feeling him tense up.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Caleb said, "But, we are going to talk to Mr. Parry and Mr. Simms about this."

"I figured."

"Does your mom know?"

"Mom doesn't care. She thinks it'll knock the ass in me out." Reid said, shrugging.

"Well if she wants to see you during holidays then she'll have to come to one of our places." Caleb said, "Because you aren't going there anymore."

"Cay, you can't decide that."

Caleb eyes flashed with the Power, making Reid smile.

"Really want to place a bet on that?"

Reid shook his head.

"Good, then we need to go get some snacks for the movie and tell our brothers about your father."

Reid nodded his head slowly as they walked back to the mustang. Both getting in as Caleb ruffled Reid's hair, the boy glaring at Caleb.

"Don't touch my hair Golden Boy!" Reid snapped, smirking playfully.


	196. IM pt 10

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of IM_

**BabyBoy has entered the room  
Dreamcatcher has entered the room  
FlameOn has entered the room**BabyBoy: I'm on my way home : )  
Dreamcatcher: You're not supposed to use electronics on planes are you?  
FlameOn: Nope, it messes with the signals or something  
BabyBoy: Who the hell said I was on a plane?  
FlameOn: Caleb wants to know how the hell you're getting here then  
Dreamcatcher: As well as me and Pogue  
BabyBoy: Chuck and Nate paid for a separate limo to take me home. It's better than a fucking plane. Jet lag sucks : (  
Dreamcatcher: Wait…so you're in an actual limo?  
FlameOn: How long do you have said limo?  
BabyBoy: -rolls eyes- Reid, yes I'm in a real limo. And I have it for the rest of the day.  
FlameOn: Limo sex anyone?  
BabyBoy: No  
Dreamcatcher: That'd be hot  
Dreamcatcher: What do you mean no?  
BabyBoy: Meaning no. The limo's going straight back to Manhattan. We're having sex the good old fashioned way  
FlameOn: Against walls like cavemen?  
Dreamcatcher: -snorts- He means in a bed  
FlameOn: That's boring  
BabyBoy: Do you want to try holding four boys up at once?  
FlameOn: Not so boring anymore  
BabyBoy: : ) I missed you guys! Chuck and Nate drive me insane!!!!  
Dreamcatcher: What'd they do now?  
FlameOn: We missed you too Ty. We haven't had sex since you left :*(  
BabyBoy: I'm sorry!!!! And they got so shitfaced last night that I had to get Bart to help me get them inside. Not only was it _awkward_, but it was also embarrassing.  
Dreamcatcher: I'm sorry Tyler.  
BabyBoy: No you aren't.  
FlameOn: Caleb and I are.  
BabyBoy: I believe them.  
Dreamcatcher: Then you know me well XD  
BabyBoy: -rolls eyes- I'm about an hour and a half away  
FlameOn: Didn't you just leave?  
BabyBoy: Nope.  
Dreamcatcher: Chase, Caleb, get to my house NOW.  
BabyBoy: Haha! Jeez, fine leave me with no one to talk to.

**CTrout has entered the room**Dreamcatcher: Fuck  
FlameOn: -cackles-  
CTrout: Tyler, you left without telling Blair good bye, she's officially on a bitch warpath and I hate you for it.  
BabyBoy: I told her bye this morning!  
CTrout: Then she lied for an excuse to bring her PMSing wrath upon us.  
BabyBoy: Ouch! I'm sorry.  
CTrout: It's not you I'm worried about. She gushed to Nathaniel for an hour and then went on the warpath.  
Dreamcatcher: What'd she do?  
CTrout: Besides walking around like she owns the place and snapping at anyone who comes within a ten meter radius around her…nothing.  
FlameOn: Then why are you so irritated?  
CTrout: It means she's biding her time.  
BabyBoy: She's going to do something extremely mean and frame it on either Chuck or Serena.  
CTrout: Most likely me.  
BabyBoy: Yup because her and Serena aren't fighting anymore, thank God.  
CTrout: It'd still like to remind you Tyler, that it wasn't my fault they were fighting in the first place.  
BabyBoy: I don't care! I just hate it when they fight and I'm down there. Things get awkward.  
Dreamcatcher: How so?  
FlameOn: I'd like to know this as well.  
CTrout: Tyler plays telephone basically. They've found that both Nate and I do not care enough to relay the messages.  
BabyBoy: -nod nod-  
CTrout: Anyways, Victrola is calling for her master. I'll talk to you later Tyler. Garwin, Collins, always a pleasure.  
Dreamcatcher: Bye Chuck  
FlameOn: Later Bass

**CTrout has left the room**BabyBoy: I'll see you guys in a bit. Love you!  
FlameOn: We love you two(me and Caleb)  
Dreamcatcher: Ditto on our front  
BabyBoy: -rolls eyes- Bye

**BabyBoy has left the room**FlameOn: Reid, please tell me you are stocked on condoms and lube.  
Dreamcatcher: I need more lube, but I've got enough condoms to get us through a year….or three nights, whatever.  
FlameOn: We'll be over there in twenty minutes  
Dreamcatcher: You know Tyler's going to want to tell us about everything before sex, right?  
FlameOn: After the picture I just sent him of me and Caleb, the last thing he'll want to do is talk.  
Dreamcatcher: I wanna see!  
FlameOn: Nope! See you in twenty!

**FlameOn has left the room**Dreamcatcher: I hate you all

**Dreamcatcher has left the room**

_A/N: Next on the agenda is writing Pace1818's smut with Chase/Tyler. : )_


	197. Notes

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_For Pace1818, who wanted Chase/Tyler smut : )_

Chase shouldn't be doing this. The Sons didn't even like him that much. Didn't know about this…relationship he and Tyler had. If you could call it that.He couldn't stop though, as Tyler whimpered when Chase bit into his lip, the older boy drawing blood. He let go of the boy's lip with his teeth, sucking the lip into his mouth, feeling Tyler shudder underneath him. He chuckled, the vibration of it going through Tyler's lip causing another shiver of pleasure.

"Sorry about your lip." Chase muttered against Tyler's mouth.

"It's fine, now hurry up." Tyler said, pushing the boy's pants down.

"What would your brothers say if they new you were a nymphomaniac?" Chase asked, as Tyler groaned.

"Just shut up and fuck me Chase." Tyler snapped, arching into the boy when Chase bit down on his nipple.

"Are we on a time limit?" Chase asked, biting Tyler's other nipple.

The boy nodded his head as his breath quickened.

"How long?" Chase asked, kissing his way down Tyler's stomach.

His tongue dipped into Tyler's naval, his hands dragging Tyler's pants down agonizingly slow.

"Fifteen…maybe twenty minutes…not sure." Tyler said, as Chase's eyes widened.

"You're kidding?"

"Uh uh, R-Reid gets out of detention t-then." Tyler said.

The older boy snorted as he shoved the boy's boxers down.

"Then get ready for a fast and hard ride Tyler." Chase said, sliding out of his own boxers.

"Can't wait." Tyler growled, rolling them over.

"You'll have to we have to---_Tyler_!" Chase sneered, as the younger boy impaled himself on Chase's erection.

"Don't give me that prep shit." Tyler said, "We hardly ever do it."

He lifted himself up and slammed back down onto Chase, the older boy moaning with Tyler, who was smirking.

"So fucking glad I only get to see this side of you." Chase said, pulling the younger boy down for a kiss.

He swallowed the boys moans as Tyler moved up and down as fast as he could….as hard as he could. Tyler broke the kiss, putting his hands on Chase's chest, riding the boy, his head tilted back.

"If they saw this part of me, they might be scared." Tyler growled, "Ruin my i-image."

Chase snickered before letting out a loud moan when Tyler rolled his hips. The older boy rolling them over, one hand on the headboard as he pounded into Tyler, the boy scratching at Chase's chest.

He leaned down kissing Tyler to swallow a certain scream he knew was about to escape the boy. When he felt it he smirked into the kiss.

"Fuck Chase….harder damnit!" Tyler snapped, the older boy complying his little lover's wishes.

When Chase grabbed Tyler's own erection, the brunette arched off the bed with a hiss.

"Come on Chase, if you can't go any faster I swear to God---Fuck yes!" Tyler finally moaned, as Chase started to move harder and faster into the boy.

He pumped Tyler's arousal, kissing the boy, all teeth and biting, instead of the soft ones they'd share.

Swallowing another scream when Tyler came hard, shooting onto their stomachs. Chase groaning when Tyler's walls tightened on his erection. The older boy came hard into Tyler, shuddering against the younger boy.

He panted for a few minutes before looking at Tyler, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Tyler returned it before reaching over for the tissues. He cleaned up their stomachs before Chase slid off the bed. Tossing Tyler his clothes before putting his own on.

Tyler got off his bed shoving his shirt on, and stepping into his boxers and jeans. He took another tissue and wiped off his sweaty forehead, handing another tissue to Chase, who wiped his forehead.

"Remember to splash cold water on your face." Chase said, as Tyler walked him to the dorm room door.

"If Reid asks you why you were here just say you getting notes." Tyler said, leaning over and grabbing his Chemistry notes.

"Gotcha. So I'll see you after Nicky's tonight?" Chase asked, as Tyler kissed him.

"Fuck yes." Tyler said, "Now get going."

He opened the door for Chase, seeing him walk out. Shutting the door behind him as Chase walked down the hall. He saw Reid, the blonde giving him a strange look.

"Why were you in Tyler and my dorm room?" Reid asked.

"Chemistry notes, I fell asleep in class." Chase said, shrugging, "Later."

He walked past the blonde, a smirk on his face as he went down the stairs.


	198. Establish

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue/Reid  
_For fictitiousshore, who wanted to see Chase get with Tyler and how the boys reacted. It's a two parter. : )_"Hey Chase!"

Chase glanced behind him and saw Tyler running towards him. He stopped and waited for the younger boy, smiling when Tyler stopped. The boy was grinning at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to study for the History test tonight?"

Chase looked behind Tyler and saw the other three boys of the Covenant walking toward them.

"Are you sure Caleb and them don't want to study with you?" Chase asked.

"The only one that would study with me is Caleb and he's going with them to Nicky's tonight." Tyler said, "So I'd be alone in my dorm room all night."

Chase grinned as he got closer to Tyler, the brunette blushing slightly.

"What time?"

"Six…ish." Tyler said, seeing Chase nod.

"Sure, I'll be there Ty."

"Great! I mean…um…good." Tyler told him, "I'll…uh see you later. I have to go to the library."

Chase nodded as he watched Tyler leave, the other three Sons stopping next to him.

"What were you and Tyler talking about?" Reid asked.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to study with him for the History test tomorrow."

"And you said?" Pogue pressed.

"Yeah, I need help understanding the differences between the different World War's." Chase told them.

He saw Reid and Pogue nod, Caleb giving him a suspicious look.

"Anyways, I need to go. I'll see you guys later." Chase said, walking away from the three boys.

He strode over to his car, getting in to it. He looked over and saw the Sons still standing there. Chase sighed as he drove to the store.

He picked up a bag of chips and some drinks for the study session. When he got to the candy section he went for the safe candy. Tootsie Rolls and candy bars.

He bought the items and headed back to his car. Dumping the bags in the back, he glanced over at the clock. He had an hour until he needed to be at the dorms.

Better to go early than to be late right? That's all Chase could think about when he drove back to Spenser. Then he started to just think about Tyler.

How the brunette was completely naïve to many things or how he'd smile at even the dumbest jokes. How he was loyal to his best friend, even when Reid was a complete ass to him. He was trustworthy even when the person didn't deserve it. He was very quiet and un-violent. He didn't like to Use…

Chase parked his car, grabbing the bag from the back, walking into the dorms. 436 was Reid and Tyler's room.

He knocked on the door as he approached it. Tyler opened the door with a smile on his face.

"You're early."

"Yeah…"

Tyler let him in as he walked over to his desk, sitting on the top of it.

"Where are your books?" Chase asked, as Tyler shrugged.

"I know the material."

"Then why'd you ask me to come?"

"Because I couldn't think of another way for you to come to my dorm without the guys freaking out."

"And why did you want me in your dorm?" Chase asked, dropping the bag of food.

"I'd think that'd be easy." Tyler said, sliding off the desk.

He met Chase halfway, the two just standing chest to chest.

"You know they still don't like me that much…"

"They don't have to. I do."

"Well you like everyone."

Tyler shook his head, his breath hitching when Chase held the boy to him.

"That's not true…I don't like Aaron…"

"One person compared to fifty."

Tyler blushed when Chase leaned in to his ear.

"I-I don't know what to do…"

"Want me to lead?"

Tyler smiled faintly before nodding. Chase smiled back as he kissed the boy lightly. He heard Tyler breath in sharply, before pulling back.

"They're not going to like this…me…and you…together."

Tyler bit his lip, "We…wouldn't have to tell them right away."

Chase nipped at Tyler's bottom lip, "Don't bite your bottom lip, it'll leave a little scar there. And that would be hard to explain."

Tyler grinned as Chase nuzzled his neck.

"We should study some…so it doesn't look suspicious." Chase said, as Tyler nodded.

The older boy pulled away from Tyler and reached for his book. They sat on Tyler's bed, starting on their study session.


	199. Exposure

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue/Reid  
_Continuation of Initiation and Establish_

Tyler held in a scream when he was dragged into a deserted hallway suddenly. He turned with a grin to see Chase smirking at him.

"Hey there." Chase said, as Tyler threw his arms around the boys neck.

"Hi." Tyler said, kissing the boy soundly.

He felt Chase laugh into his mouth as he pulled back.

"What?"

"It's been three months since we got together." Chase said, "I don't know, it's just weird that we've been together for such a short time."

Tyler nodded as he kissed Chase's neck, leaving little bite marks along the underside of the boy's jaw.

Chase tilted Tyler's head to his as he kissed the boy, pushing him against the wall of the hallway, the younger boy opening his mouth. Tyler let Chase dominate the kiss easily as the older boys hands went to grip Tyler's ass.

Tyler gasped into his mouth, the boy pushing Tyler into the wall more, before they heard gasps. Chase pulled away from Tyler to see Caleb, Pogue, and Reid standing at the beginning of the hallway, all with shocked looks on their face.

"Get off of him Collins!" Reid snapped, heading towards them.

Tyler moved in front of Chase, stopping Reid from reaching his target.

"Reid shut up, you don't know what's going on."

"He's mauling you."

"He wasn't mauling me! We were just making out!" Tyler snapped, "You know, that thing where there's tongue and lots of groping."

"I know what making out is Tyler." Reid snapped back, "You---"

"I'm not a child Reid. Chase and I have been dating for three months." Tyler said, giving him an indifferent look.

"Uh uh, you aren't dating him!"

"Why not?"

"B-Because he's part of the Covenant."

"You're with Caleb and Pogue, and they're part of the Covenant!"

"Well--"

"Reid, let it go." Caleb said, "Tyler's old enough to date whoever he wants."

"Yeah Reid, you aren't his father." Pogue said, grabbing Reid's arm, "We'll let you kids get back to what you were doing."

Caleb grabbed Reid's other arm, the two hauling Reid towards their next class.

"That went fairly well." Chase said, wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist.

"I know, it could've gone so much worse." Tyler said, turning in the boy's arms.

"So since we're out to them, how pissed do you think they'd be if we skipped out on boy night?"

"Not as pissed as they'd be if we skipped out on their birthday."

"So are we going to skip it?"

Tyler smirked as he nodded, "Yeah I'd rather grope you than bond."

Chase grinned as he pulled Tyler towards the dorms, the boy laughing as they passed people in the hall.


	200. Choices pt 4

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Choices_

"Tyler, you have to talk to us at some point." Reid said, as he followed Tyler.

The boy was silent as he walked into the house that they were residing in.

"Tyler, come on. It's been two weeks, get over it already."

The brunette gave Reid a scathing glare before walking up the stairs to his room. Reid rushed up after him, before Tyler rounded on him.

"All I fucking wanted was five minutes with him Reid. I know you don't understand the meaning of being in love, but I am, and I can't help it okay! I know he's a murderer and that he tried to kill you guys, but I can't help still loving him and it kills me!" Tyler said, "Because I had to choose between my friends or my boyfriend. And it wasn't an easy choice, but Chase made it _for _me. He told me to go to you guys. Because he understood that you guys put me in a rough place, and he didn't want me to be alone. And he fucking faked his death so he could disappear.."

Reid shook his head as they walked in Tyler's room. Stopping when he saw Chase waiting on Tyler's bed. He saw the brunette smile…actually smile for the first time in weeks, as he hugged the older boy. Reid couldn't help the disgust that built in his stomach when he saw Tyler, their Baby Boy, hug a murderer.

"Garwin." Chase said, as Reid yanked Tyler away from the boy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Tyler, not you or Caleb or Pogue." Chase snapped, "Now let me talk to him."

"Over---"

"Reid, please." Tyler said, his voice tight with emotion.

"But.."

"Just ten minutes is all I'm asking for."

Reid looked at Chase before nodding, "I'll keep an eye out for Caleb and Pogue."

Tyler's eyes widened before he hugged Reid tightly, "Thank you."

"Yeah, just don't think I'm going to do this all the time." Reid said, walking out of the bedroom, shutting the doors.

Tyler looked at Chase before lunging at him for a kiss. It was hard and passionate at the same time, both boys moaning into the kiss, before Tyler pulled away.

"Why'd you come back?" Tyler asked.

"To see you. I didn't expect Garwin to actually let you talk to me alone."

"I've been giving them the cold shoulder for two weeks."

"You shouldn't have."

"I missed you so much."

"I heard you say you loved me."

"Love."

"I love you too, which is why I'm going to break this off."

Tyler looked at him in shock, "What?"

"Tyler, I'm Using too much…your 'brothers' are right. I'm going to Use to death, and I don't want you to see that." Chase said, "And I want you to move on with your life. I know for a fact Reid loves you more than a brother…and he'd be better for you than me."

"But…what about---" Tyler stopped when Chase put a finger to his lips.

"I'm not coming anywhere near Massachusetts after this. But I want you to see me before I die…I'll call you to tell you when…okay?"

Tyler nodded his head as tears leaked from his eyes.

"How'd you know about Reid?"

"Tyler, it would take an idiot not to see that he cares more about you than I ever could."

"That's not true! You care about me a lot."

"If I had I wouldn't have even tried to hurt Kate and Pogue and Caleb. I wouldn't have tried to take his power. If I actually cared about you and loved you like I say I do, I wouldn't hurt you as much as I have." Chase told him, wiping Tyler's tears, "Don't cry about this Tyler. I love you."

With those words the boy disappeared, leaving Tyler feeling cold and empty. Reid opened the doors to the bedroom, Caleb and Pogue coming and looking at Tyler. The boy had a dead look in his eyes.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Reid asked, hurrying over to boy.

When he got there Tyler's legs gave out as he tried to fall, Reid catching him and helping the boy to the ground.

"He's gone…you don't have to worry about him anymore." Tyler said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"He left me…Ipswich…he's Using too much…he…he's dying…and he wants me to see him….before he dies…and…he said he loved me….said that you love me Reid." Tyler looked at the blonde, who looked at him in shock.

"Um…"

"I'm so sorry." Tyler said, burying his face in Reid's chest.

The older boy wrapped his arms around Tyler, holding the boy tightly.

Months later, when Tyler was visiting Chase's death bed, the boy handed him three large leather bound journals, pointing to a box, stating it was John Putnam's diaries. Tyler took them with a firm nod.

"Are you with Reid?"

"Yeah…we got together two weeks ago. I had to get over you before I could date him."

"I've missed you."

"I have too…I have to go though. Reid is waiting on me in the car." Tyler said, "I love you Chase."

"I will--"

"Don't. That's not a gift, that's a curse." Tyler told the boy, who snorted lightly.

"You'd have more power than Caleb and the boys put together."

"Yeah, but I'm happy with my amount of power. Something you never were happy with."

He saw Chase flinch, "I never stopped loving you Chase. I just had to stop caring about you."

"Are you in love with Reid?"

"I've always been in love with him. I just fell in love with you too." Tyler said, "Good bye Chase."

"Bye Tyler."

Tyler walked out with the box, handing it to Caleb, who was waiting on them. He let Reid wrap his arm around his waist as they walked out, explaining what was in the box to Caleb as they got in the car. They drove off, Tyler not looking back at the old decrepit house that held Chase in it.


	201. Kidnapped

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Okay, where could he have taken them?" Pogue asked, watching Caleb pace the room.

Reid and Tyler had been taken. They had been kidnapped by Chase for at least twenty four hours. The only reason they'd known was because Reid had been talking to Caleb, telling him he and Tyler would be at his place soon.

Then he'd heard a grunt of pain and Reid saying Tyler's name, then telling Chase to get away from him.

Pogue had been…indescribably pissed. Caleb himself…he was scared shitless for his two lovers. Reid could handle himself, but Tyler didn't do well with violence.

"I don't know." Caleb said, fisting his hair, "I just keep thinking about what he's doing to them."

"Cay, we've got to focus! Where would he have taken them?"

Caleb sat down, his eyes closed as he tried to feel for the links that connected the boys. He felt Pogue's right away, he stayed in this trance for a second longer, trying to find Reid or Tyler's before growling.

"I can't find their links." Caleb said, sighing.

"What else can we do Cay?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders before looking up sharply, Pogue looking at him at the same time.

"You don't think he'd take them to Putnam barn do you?" Caleb asked.

"He could have…but it's burned down, there wouldn't be any coverage."

"No, there would be." Caleb said, "The bridge underneath it. Remember the old stories your dad used to tell us?"

"About there being a witches hideout under there? Even if that were true, Chase would have no idea about it."

"If he's been planning this for a while he might." Caleb said, "It's the only idea we have Pogue."

The younger nodded his head as they stood up. They ran to Caleb's mustang, jumping into it. Caleb quickly reversed out of his driveway. He quickly turned the wheel to the right, the car swerving into the right lane.

"Jesus, Reid is rubbing off on you." Pogue said, buckling up.

Caleb put the car into first, his foot on the accelerator as he pushed the clutch down, shoving it into second.

"One of the only times I'm glad he is." Caleb said, turning onto a road quickly.

Pogue nodded his head in agreement as Caleb sped towards the remains of Putnam barn. Holding onto what he deemed to be the 'oh shit' handle bars on the door.

He glanced at the older boy's face, seeing worry and anger on it, knowing his own face matched his boyfriends.

Caleb slammed on the breaks, the car screeching to a stop.

"Good way to ruin your tires." Pogue said, as he unbuckled.

"I can buy new ones. Can't buy a new Reid and Tyler." Caleb said, jumping over the side of the bridge.

Pogue jumped after the boy, both landing in cold water. They trudged under the bridge, climbing onto the dirt underway.

"Do you remember where my father said it was?" Pogue asked, as Caleb shook his head.

"He always said something about the Power knowing where it was."

"That'd be why Chase would know where it is, if he's there."

Caleb nodded his head as his eyes flashed black. He saw Pogue do the same as he looked over the land.

"I'm starting to think your dad was full of it." Caleb said.

Pogue snorted, "I'm starting to think the same thing."

Pogue kept walking until they reached the start of a grassy mass.

"This is such bullshit!" Pogue snapped, "This isn't helping anything!"

"What do you want us to d---" Caleb stopped, his head turning sharply to the other side of the bank.

"What?"

Caleb shook his head as he jumped back into the water, pushing his way through to the other side. Pogue followed the boy as Caleb climbed onto the other side. He fell to his knees as he started to hit the ground.

"Caleb, I'm frustrated too, but we need to think of another place to look instead of taking it out on the ground." Pogue said.

Caleb heard the ground sound hollow as he dusted the dirt back, smiling when he saw a handle.

"Dad's not full of it after all." Caleb said, yanking the handle up.

Dirt fell off of it as Pogue's eyes widened. He smiled at Caleb who took out his phone. He leaned down letting the phone illuminate the hole.

"There's a ladder that goes down it. See you down there." Caleb said, gripping onto one of the handle bars.

Pogue nodded as Caleb slowly started to descend into the dark. Pulling out his own phone and putting it between his teeth, he climbed down after the boy. The further down they got the colder it seemed to get.

Caleb finally let a sigh of relief escape him as he hit semi solid ground. It sunk underneath his feet. He took his phone and leaned down looking at the ground.

"Watch out Pogue it's muddy." Caleb said, as Pogue finally hopped down the last few bars.

He landed on the ground, grabbing the handle so he wouldn't fall.

"Could it be any colder down here?" Pogue asked, as Caleb held his phone out.

"Yeah, it could be." Caleb said, as he started to walk forward.

Pogue followed him down the muddy walkway, looking around at the darkness. They both saw light that wasn't coming from their phones, a sigh of relief coming from them when they saw a torch.

Torch…that was lit. Chase had to have the boys here. Pogue picked it up from it's place on the wall, handing it to Caleb.

The boy kind of felt like Indiana Jones, but was seriously hoping that no boulder would come out of nowhere. They finally passed another torch, and another. They were becoming more frequent before the found a door.

Caleb handed the torch to Pogue before opening the door. He poked his head around the corner, seeing an illuminated room. He stepped into the room, Pogue following him and setting the torch into a holder.

Books, old weapons, and food lined the walls. Caleb followed the books, weapons, and food before his eyes landed on a familiar mop of blonde hair. He was chained to a cement wall, looking worse for wear.

"Reid!" Caleb said, running across the room to the boy.

Reid looked up, his face bruised and bloody. His face broke out into a smile when he saw the older boys.

"Thank God, get me out of these!" Reid said, jerking the shackles for emphasis.

"Why didn't you Use to get out of them?" Caleb asked, trying to pull the cuff apart.

"Can't…there's some spell on them that doesn't let you…" Reid said, as Pogue worked on the other cuff.

"What did he do to you?" Caleb asked, finally getting the cuff to snap in two.

Reid's arm fell down limply, as Pogue got the other cuff to break, the blonde falling into Pogue. The boy was shivering as Pogue picked him up.

"He mainly Used on me…said something about…making it even…or something…I don't really remember." Reid said, "Oh God….he took Tyler somewhere…I don't know where…I just saw him leave with him…"

The blonde stopped talking and seemed to have passed out.

Caleb looked at Pogue, "Get him out of here and wait in the car, okay?"

"No way, you aren't handling him on your own!" Pogue said.

"Reid needs to get warm Pogue, he's shivering and he's bleeding."

"Then I can Use to get him up the--"

"Pogue, I'm ordering you to take care of Reid damnit." Caleb snapped, his leader voice coming out in full effect.

Pogue looked at him in shock before nodding. He carried Reid across the room.

"Be careful Cay." Pogue said, leaving the room.

Caleb nodded to the empty room before looking at the only other door in the room.


	202. Kidnapped pt 2

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Kidnapped_

Caleb walked through the door, glancing behind him every few moments, scared someone would pop up from behind him. He left the door open so he could see where he was going.

It was a straight shot to another door. Caleb was quickly starting to hate this place as he walked down the hallway. He looked at the walls, wondering if Chase already knew he was here. He wouldn't be able to though. There was no way he could.

He opened the new door, opening it to see a darker room than the one he'd just left. He heard a cry of pain, and then a whimper as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on Chase, who was holding a whip, to Tyler, who was chained to a wall, his back facing the older boy.

Cold fury built up in Caleb before he threw a ball of energy at Chase, hitting the boy in the side and sending him to the wall. He tossed another ball at the boy, enjoying the cry of pain that escaped Chase.

Caleb walked closer to Chase, continuing to pelt him with the Power as he finally stopped when he was next to him. He leaned down and smashed Chase's head to the ground, the boy giving a grunt of pain before a sigh fell from his lips.

Caleb walked over to Tyler. Blood was all over the place as he yanked at the cuffs holding the youngest to the wall.

"C-Caleb?" Tyler asked, looking at the boy through half lidded eyes.

"Yeah Ty, it's me."

"Is Reid okay?" Tyler asked.

Caleb wanted to smack the boy. Here Tyler was bleeding from numerous wounds, and he wanted to know if Reid was okay.

"He'll be fine, he's waiting in the car with Pogue." Caleb said, the cuff coming off.

Tyler let a sigh of relief pass his lips as Caleb got behind the boy, yanking on the other cuff.

"W-Was scared when Chase…started beating him…was Using on him so much…never heard Reid scream like that before…scared me…hearing him scream…then…when he passed out." Tyler said slowly, his voice hoarse.

"I understand Baby Boy." Caleb said, the other cuff coming undone.

Tyler fell into Caleb's awaiting arms, unconscious. The boy picking him up as they moved out of the room.

Caleb walked down the hallway, clutching Tyler to him, the boy shivering and moaning in pain. They made it to the illuminated room. Caleb let out a grunt when he was hit in the back by something, sending him to the ground. Landing on top of Tyler who screamed in pain.

Caleb got off of the boy, only to be air born and slammed into the wall a moment later. He looked up and saw Chase as he threw another ball of power at him. Caleb dodged it as he moved to his feet.

"I wasn't done with him yet Caleb." Chase snapped.

Caleb backed away as Chase drew closer to him, the oldest throwing another ball at him, catching Caleb in the gut. The boy flew back into the wall, knocking weapons down around him.

Caleb rolled away from them as he got to his feet, only to be hit again…and again. He groaned in pain as he fell to his knees, Chase hitting him once more with a ball of power. He leaned down and sneered at Caleb.

"You can't beat me. Are you serious? I've been Using so much longer than you Caleb." Chase snapped, as he slammed more Power into Caleb, who moaned in pain.

Caleb kicked Chase away from him, rolling onto his feet. He was sore…more sore than he was when they had fought at the barn.

He dodged more energy balls from Chase, stepping around the room. Caleb moved over Tyler's body as he threw his own ball of power at Chase.

The boy deflected it as it hit another wall. Caleb began to throw more balls at him, the boy catching one, and then letting that one absorb the others before throwing it at Caleb.

The younger boy dodged it as it hit the wall. The foundation shaking at the strength of it.

Caleb looked at Chase, "Why them?"

Chase cackled at the younger boy, "Because they're the youngest. The ones that you and Pogue try so desperately to protect. He protects Reid while you protect Tyler. It's how it's been for the last few months I've watched you at least."

Caleb stepped over the weapons that had fallen as he moved into the hallway leading to the other room.

He needed to get away from Tyler. The boy could possibly get him by something if he stayed in there.

Chase followed him into the other room, a smirk on his face.

"And they both scream so deliciously. Making Reid bleed while Tyler screamed at me to stop. And then the fear that crossed his eyes when Reid passed out." Chase said, "Reid was fun too. Screaming in pain, never asking to stop. He didn't want to frighten Tyler more than he already was. I'll admit that I admire his pain tolerance. He didn't yell until the sixth time."

Caleb's eyes narrowed at Chase.

"And then Tyler, I don't know which was better, the whip or the knife….or him watching me cut Reid." Chase sighed, "He screamed during all three. Very low pain tolerance, but a very lovely screamer. Then again, you'd know all about his screams, right Cay?"

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you this time." Caleb snapped.

"Oh yes, the oldest taking responsibility for the others. Kill the big bad Chase."

Caleb stepped over the bloody whip as he circled the room. Chase finally stopping as he looked at Caleb.

"If you think you're going to survive this time, you're sadly mistaken Caleb." Chase snarled, "I don't appreciate people trying to kill me."

He sent a large power ball at Caleb, hitting the boy in the stomach, sending him to the wall.

"In fact it pisses me off."

Caleb slid to the floor, coughing as he tried to regain breath in his lungs. Chase stood over him before squatting down, grabbing his shirt and jerking him up close to him.

"Now _brother _how would you like to die?" Chase asked, "Tyler is going to die a pretty gruesome death, and don't worry, I'll let you watch. With Reid I'm thinking a drawn out death will do perfectly. Pogue, with Pogue I'll make sure every scream he lets out gets inside your pretty head until you die."

Caleb glared up at Chase, as the boy held him down with the Power.

"Now the order I think I'll go in is Pogue, Reid, then Tyler. Leave the one most scarring for last, then the second worst, then the least."

"Why does Tyler get the worst?" Caleb asked, his voice hard.

"Because the little bastard bit me and drew blood. I didn't appreciate that at all Caleb."

"Not used to them fighting back?"

Chase chuckled before popping his neck, "Fuck it, I'll just kill you first."

Caleb just stared at the boy as he let the Power gather in his hand. He watched Chase's eyes widening before he coughed, blood getting on Caleb's shirt.

He felt the Power holding him down weaken until he could move, Chase falling forward, Tyler coming into view with a bloody knife in his hand.

He shook as he looked at Caleb, who pushed Chase off of him. He stood up as he took the knife from Tyler, tossing it to the ground. Leaning down, this soreness in his body screaming at him to stop, he checked Chase's pulse. It was nonexistent…Chase was dead.

Tyler had killed Chase…before the boy could kill him.

He looked at Tyler who was looking at Chase's body indifferently, before making the younger boy look at him, his eyes held fear and looked jaded.

"Come on Ty." Caleb said, leading the boy out of the room.

Blood was caking onto Tyler, as he continued to bleed. They walked down the hallway and into the illuminated room. That's when Caleb realized that the knife had come from the weapons they'd knocked down.

"Is he dead?" Tyler asked tired.

"Yeah Baby Boy….he's dead." Caleb said, watching Tyler's face.

The boy looked miserable and numb.

"Am I a bad person for killing him?" Tyler asked.

"No Baby Boy, he was trying to kill _us_. You did the right thing." Caleb said, seeing that Tyler had already changed.

"Am I a bad person for not caring that I killed him?"

"No Tyler…he was trying to kill us." Caleb repeated.

Tyler nodded his head, "I wanna go home…"

"We'll get there. You and Reid need to get checked out though. Pogue's dad will come to my house. Don't worry."

He lead the boy down the muddy hallway, before getting to the stairs. He let Tyler go first as they climbed up the ladder. Tyler stopping when he felt himself get weaker. Caleb's eyes flashed black as he levitated Tyler up slowly, the boy passing out just before reaching the top. Caleb pushed himself out of the hole.

He closed the door, letting the dirt cover it again. Caleb picked up Tyler as he moved up the grassy floor to the top of the bridge. He saw Pogue and a conscious Reid looking at them in shock. Caleb made it to the car quickly, putting Tyler in the backseat with Reid. The blonde taking the boy into his arms.

"Is Chase dead?" Pogue asked.

Caleb nodded his head slowly, "Tyler killed him."

He gave the other two boys a look that told them he'd explain later, as he got in the car. Pogue calling his father as they sped to the Danvers' mansion.


	203. Kidnapped pt 3

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Kidnapped_

"Why won't they talk about it?" Pogue asked, watching Reid and Tyler.

The two were taking notes, and for once, Reid was silent. The blonde had at least been better about talking to them than Tyler. The brunette had been obscenely quiet for the last two weeks. Reid looked over at them, raising a brow before smirking.

"That's more like it." Caleb said softly.

Pogue nodded before drawing a question mark in the air, pointing to Tyler. Reid looked over at Tyler, nudging him. The brunette looked at Reid, who motioned towards the two older boys.

He looked over at Caleb and Pogue, seeing Caleb mouth if he was okay. Tyler nodded his head slowly before turning back to the teacher.

"We'll talk to him after class." Caleb said.

Pogue nodded as he turned back to the teacher. Caleb kept glancing at the two boys that were still taking notes. Pogue nudged him when the teacher was looking at him.

"I'm sorry ma'am, what was the question?"

"I asked you to read the next section." The teacher said, looking at Caleb strangely.

The boy nodded his head as Pogue pointed out where they were. Caleb started to read from the text, hearing the words leave his mouth but not actually listening to them. All he knew was that they were going over different types of marriages.

When he stopped he looked at the teacher.

"Now what are your opinions about gay marriage?" she asked the class, "You are all allowed the right to freedom of speech, so let's hear some opinions today."

She looked around the room, raising a brow.

"No volunteers? Fine." she said, "Aaron, what's your opinion?"

The class turned to the school bully who glanced at her.

"I think that they're freaks and shouldn't be able to marry." Aaron said, "I mean if fags were all--"

"Aaron, I do believe I told you not to use that word. We even went over what it meant in class."

"You said I have the right of freedom of speech." Aaron said.

"Yes, but we agreed as a class not to say those words. They're hateful and demeaning."

Aaron nodded his head before she turned to look at the Sons.

"Reid, how do you feel about it?" She asked, seeing the blonde look at her in surprise.

Even Tyler, who'd shown next to no emotion the past few weeks, looked shocked.

"Um…well I think that you can't help who you love. Homosexuals can't help that they're attracted to the same sex, and over time want to get married to the person or people they love." Reid said, "I mean, we're America right? Our motto is the land of the free, but we aren't exactly letting people be free by limiting what they can and can't do right?"

The teacher smiled at Reid, before looking over at Caleb.

"Pogue, what do you think?"

"I agree with Reid. I mean, who are we to judge what people can and can't do? This nation was built on the foundations of freedom, and we shouldn't be allowed to say who can and can't be married."

"But it says in the Bible that---" Aaron was cut off by Reid.

"The Bible says a lot of things Aaron. It says not to shave or to eat vegetables or hamburgers. It also states 'Ye shall not round the corners of your heads, neither shalt thou mar the corners of thy beard' in Leviticus 19:27."

"What the hell does that mean?" Aaron asked.

"It means you shouldn't shave." Reid said, "If people are going to quote one abomination, shouldn't they quote all of them. I mean, honestly, we persecuted African Americans for the color of their skin, we wrongfully persecuted people during the Salem Witch Trials, and for what? Because they might have been different? Who are we to judge?"

"You're already going to hell for being gay." Aaron snorted.

"I'm going to hell anyways for having tattoos on me. That's another abomination according to the Bible. The Bible tells us what we can and can't do, and people just look at the one that will single out a certain group of people, not all of them." Reid said.

"You're just saying that because you're queer Garwin." Ryan Bael said.

"Queer means weird, and yeah he may be weird, but he's a better person than you." Tyler snapped, "If you were persecuted because you were straight or white, you'd shit bricks because you'd think it wouldn't be right."

"Well he's a homosexual then." Ryan retorted.

"And? Do you really think Reid wakes up every day thriving for your acceptance? Do you really think he gives a damn about what you think about him? Do you think anyone in this room does? Ryan, most people in this room despise you for being such an asshole." Tyler asked, "Also I'm here to tell you the only people who Reid needs and has acceptance from, they already do. Now take your close minded homophobic opinions and shove them up your ass."

With that said, Tyler slammed his book in his bag, walking down the stairs and out the door. The teacher smiling at Tyler as he passed.

"Now _that's_ what I wanted to see." She said, as most of the class broke out into a short applause, "Mr. Garwin, Mr. Parry, and Mr. Danvers, you can go make sure Tyler doesn't hurt anyone or himself."

They nodded as they left, hurrying after their boyfriend. They heard a girl say, "Damn Ryan, you just got told off!"

Caleb saw the brown mop of hair turn a corner before they started running after it. They turned the corner and ran to Tyler, Pogue grabbing the boy's arm. Tyler seized up and turned with pure black eyes.

"Ty, chill. It's just us." Reid said, rubbing the boy's arm.

Tyler's eyes went back to the light blue they were meant to be, before he sighed.

"I've _never _seen you lose it like that in a debate." Reid said.

"I've never seen you act intelligent during one, so I guess we're even." Tyler said.

Reid made an act of looking like he was hurt.

"Seriously Ty, what happened back there?" Pogue asked.

"I just lost my temper. I hate homophobes, you know that." Tyler said.

"Okay, new question: Why have you been avoiding us like the plague since Chase kidnapped you and Reid?"

Tyler flinched before shrugging.

"I-I'm not handling killing someone very well."

"Tyler, it was a kill or be killed situation. It was _self-defense_ Tyler. He was about to kill me." Caleb said, taking the boy's face in his hands, "You saved me from dying. If you hadn't of killed him, he would've killed you and Pogue and Reid. He would've killed our families, and he would've gone off the deep end after that. You did nothing wrong. He was a killer."

Tyler nodded before sighing, "It's just…hard. I feel like I'm like him. Because I killed him."

"We know Ty, but that's no reason to beat yourself up over it. And keep scars on your skin." Reid said, motioning to the boy's back, "Let Mr. Parry heal them. You've shown remorse, and you've shown that you're a much better person than Chase."

"How?"

"Because Tyler, you feel guilty about killing him. You've shown you're sorry about it. Chase _never _cared that he killed three people, almost six." Reid said, "And we don't hate you for killing him, so don't hate yourself."

"Yeah Baby Boy, you protected us the only way you could." Pogue told him, "You killed the guy who was trying to kill us and our family and our friends."

Tyler nodded his head, as Caleb made him look up.

"Will you stop beating yourself up now?"

Tyler bit his lip as he looked down again, looking deep in thought.

"I'll forgive myself if you do." Tyler said, "For your father giving his powers to you."

Caleb winced at the subject before nodding.

"Deal."

"And for thinking that you let Chase get to the three of us." Reid said, "I can't stand it."

"And for---"

"Okay I get it. I have to forgive myself too, and I do." Caleb said, "What about you Ty?"

Tyler nodded his head sharply as Caleb drew him into a hug, Reid and Pogue joining in.

"This is another reason why you aren't like Chase." Reid said.

"And what's that?" Tyler asked.

"You can love." Reid said.

"And not just love, but love all of us, the exact same, every day." Caleb said.

"Ugh, you guys are getting cheesy."

"We'll lay off the cheese for a while." Pogue said, "You ok to go back into class?"

Tyler took a deep breath before nodding his head. He saw his three lovers smile before they walked back to their class, their teacher grinning at them when they entered.


	204. PreWhore

Pairings: Caleb/Reid/Pogue/Tyler  
_Prequel to Whore_

Tyler stuck his tongue to the side, biting down on it as he hit the cue ball and sending a striped ball into the corner pocket. He grinned as he straightened up and looked at Reid who sighed.

"How is it that I always lose to you?" Reid asked.

"Because _you_ are a cocky bastard." Tyler said.

"I am that." Reid said.

Tyler snickered as Reid kissed his neck.

"You look so hot tonight Ty." Reid said, as Tyler laughed.

"Thanks Reid." Tyler said, squirming under the blonde's hands.

He finally pulled away with a smile, opening his mouth at the same time Reid's phone started to ring. The blonde pulling it out before answering it.

"Hey Cay…uh huh…yeah sure I can be there in half an hour." Reid said, hanging up.

Tyler tilted his head at Reid, who kissed him gently.

"Caleb needs to talk to me about something." Reid said, "Can you get back to the dorms by yourself?"

"Yeah, make sure your Pontiac gets to the dorms in one piece." Tyler said, as Reid laughed.

"I love you Ty, I'll see you later." Reid said, as he left.

Tyler's smile faded as he walked over to the bar. He asked Nicky for a burger and fries to go. Standing there and waiting for his food, Tyler looked down at his phone.

11:25 p.m. Tyler sighed as he grabbed the bag Nicky handed him. He walked out the door, heading over to the Hummer. He opened the door, a hand slamming it shut.

"Hey Simms."

Tyler held in a groan as he turned and saw Aaron looking at him.

"Aaron I don't have time to kick your ass at pool." Tyler said, "I'm tired, so can you leave me alone?"

Aaron grinned at Tyler, and the brunette didn't like the look on his face.

"Aaron, can you please just let me go?"

"No." Aaron said, "You know, I've been watching you and your friends for a while now. And I've noticed a few things."

"Oh really?" Tyler asked sarcastically.

"You know, they only seem to like you when they want something from you." Aaron said, seeing Tyler wince, "With Pogue it's when he wants your homework. With Reid it's when he wants to hustle money, and with Caleb it's when he needs someone to make sure Reid stays in line. But the one thing they all have in common is that they all come to their whore when they need someone to fuck."

Tyler flinched at that, Aaron grinning.

"I mean, Caleb's the leader of your little group, Pogue is his right hand man. Reid keeps Caleb on his toes with all the shit he gets in to. But what are you Tyler?" Aaron asked, "I mean, besides a common whore. Would you spread your legs for anyone? Would you spread them for me you waste of space?"

Tyler just pressed himself into the Hummer, trying to get away from Aaron. It wasn't true…they appreciated Tyler…they did…he was….completely useless in the Covenant.

"That's the only reason they like you. It's because you're easy. They can fuck you and you'll just take it like a good little bitch." Aaron said, seeing Tyler look down, "Only reason they keep you around."

"Y-Your wrong." Tyler said, feeling something cold in the bottom of his stomach.

Aaron was just an idiot. He didn't know what he was saying…but he'd been watching…the boys only really did keep him around for sex…but….no…they hadn't said that they loved him in a while….Reid had said it tonight…what if Aaron was right?

"You're just the whore of the Sons of Ipswich. Everyone knows it, just accept it Tyler." Aaron said, watching the brunette.

Tyler pushed Aaron away, opening his door and climbing in, he slammed the door and locked it before starting the car. He started to drive, letting what Aaron said sink in before turning right sharply.

He was going to Pogue's place.


	205. Knives

Pairings: Caleb/Reid/Tyler

Caleb sat down next to Reid as Tyler washed dishes. The song playing making them both look at each other.

"Hey Baby Boy, what is this?" Reid asked, finally fed up.

"Zeromancer."

"What's the name of the song?" Reid asked.

"Dr. Online." Tyler said, yelping when he pulled his finger out of the soapy water.

Watered down blood was dripping from his finger, both boys going over to Tyler and looking at his finger.

"It's not that deep. What did you cut yourself on?" Reid asked, as Tyler shrugged.

Reid put his hands into the water carefully before pulling out a butcher knife.

"This is why I tell you to wash the knives first Tyler." Reid said, as Tyler sighed.

"I thought I had."

"You thought wrong." Reid said.

Tyler rolled his eyes as Caleb covered his finger with a paper towel.

"Reid, you being a smartass is only going to result in one thing." Caleb said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"No sex." Tyler answered, "Ow!"

Caleb gave Tyler an apologetic look before pulling the towel away.

"You'll be fine." Caleb said, "Be more careful---"

He stopped when Reid's eyes flashed black, the dishes suddenly clean.

"Reid, you shouldn't Use--"

"I only did it so Tyler wouldn't have to." Reid said, "You know his parents get pissy if we help with his chores."

Caleb sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Lamest excuse ever to Use."

"Because I care about my boyfriend's health." Reid said.

"Can we not fight and get me a band aid?" Tyler asked.

The two boys nodded as they walked to the downstairs bathroom. Reid grabbing the box of band aids and the bottle of peroxide. He snatched a cotton ball as he walked over to Tyler.

Once the cut had been cleaned and bandaged, they decided to watch a movie. Tyler quickly becoming bored and falling asleep on Reid's shoulder, his legs draped over Caleb's lap. The two boys falling asleep as well, the movie playing until it stopped.


	206. Stupid Snow

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler

"I hate the snow. Because it's cold, and it sucks and it's stupid and it's white and I hate being inside all day!" Pogue complained, as he watched Tyler.

The brunette chuckled as he sat next to Pogue.

"I love the snow. It's white, it's pure, it brings about a new beginning for nature, and it's the best part of the year." Tyler said, "You hate it because you're a fall baby."

"You love it because you're a winter baby."

"Damn straight." Tyler said, "Pogue, you have to admit, that everyone gets into Grinch moods when it snows. Because it gets so cold, but then that goes away because it's fun to play in."

"I don't even like it then."

"That's because you're a Scrooge not a Grinch." Tyler said, squealing when Pogue pushed Tyler to the couch.

"I'm not Scrooge or a Grinch, I'm just greedy. Snow steals your attention from me." Pogue said, kissing Tyler.

"Pogue, stop, Reid's going to be here soon."

The long haired boy looked at Tyler.

"Why?"

Tyler pushed the older boy away as he sat up.

"Because we're going to play in the snow. Don't worry, he's bringing Caleb." Tyler said, "You two can hate the snow together."

"Stupid snow."

Tyler kissed Pogue's nose before standing up when the doorbell rang.

"Just think of the upside of me in the snow."

"And what's that?"

"When I come back in, I'll need to be warmed up." Tyler said, as Pogue smirked.

"Really now? Can I warm you up any way I want to?"

Tyler grinned as Pogue pushed him against the wall, door forgotten.

"As long as it remains a 'group' activity." Tyler said, as Pogue smirked.

"Reid'll go for it, but do you think---"

"Caleb will if Reid does, just so he won't get teased by Reid for it." Tyler said, kissing Pogue, "Now down boy, let me answer the door."

Pogue nodded, letting his boyfriend go to the door.


	207. Comatose

Pairings: Chase/Reid, Caleb/Tyler

"Reid--"

"No, don't fucking _talk _to me Chase." Reid growled, as he moved away from Chase.

"Let me explain."

"What's their to explain?" Reid snapped, "You got jealous of Tyler, and decided to put him in a fucking _coma_! He's my best friend Chase, do you really think I'm going to give a fuck about you after that?"

"I did it--"

"_I don't care_. I want you to get out or so help me I will get Caleb and Pogue in here." Reid snapped, "You don't deserve to be in here."

"Damnit Reid, just li--"

"Caleb! Pogue!" Reid shouted at the top of his lungs, glaring daggers at Chase.

The older boy looked at Reid, shaking his head as he disappeared. Caleb and Pogue appearing in the door.

"Is he awake?" Caleb asked, breathless.

"N-No…I just felt like I was being watched." Reid said, "I thought I saw eyes."

"It might be because you've been up all night Reid." Caleb said, "I know you saw him get hit by that car, but it's not your fault Reid."

"Yeah Reid, Tyler wouldn't want you beating yourself up for something that wasn't your fault." Pogue said.

Reid nodded as the two boys went back to getting their food. Reid would never tell them that if he'd gone with Chase, Tyler would be awake and conscious of his surroundings.

They wouldn't know how dead Chase was to the blonde.


	208. Comedy

Pairings: Chase/Reid

"I don't want to watch that movie." Reid whined, "Let's watch something scary."

"Have fun trying to find a scary movie, that will actually scare you."

Reid laughed as he shrugged.

"Romances are dumb, and comedies make me feel dumb. There's no middle ground." Reid said.

"You're just being silly about it." Chase said, "How about---um…screw it."

Chase popped in a random movie, seeing John Tucker Must Die on the screen. Reid looked at Chase before laughing.

"Oh screw this, I'm going to Nicky's." Reid said, standing up, "Coming?"

Chase laughed as he took Reid's offered hand, turning the TV off.

"Don't I wish."

Reid smirked at Chase before kissing the boy, "Be nice to the guys and you might."

Chase grinned before following after Reid. He could be civil to the guys for a while, then he'd go find a nice place for him and Reid to fuck in.


	209. Movie

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue, Reid/Tyler

"Alright class, I want you to copy what's on the board, and I'll be right back." Their teacher said, leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut, the students turned to their friends, Tyler and Reid turning in their desks to look up at Caleb and Pogue.

"So are we going to be having a guy night at Caleb's or Tyler's?" Reid asked.

"Ty's. My mom wants the house to herself tonight." Caleb said, "She wants to watch romance movies and things like that. I'd prefer not getting dragged into that."

The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, well we'll have to stop at the grocery store on the way to my place." Tyler said, "Parents haven't been there in months, so I don't really trust anything that could be there."

Reid and Pogue snickered as Caleb shook his head.

"Alright, so what are we going to get?" Caleb asked.

"Nachos!" Reid said, "The kind that Pogue makes, that stuff is so good."

Pogue laughed, "Alright, well I want the ice cream cake that Tyler makes."

"Okay I'm pretty sure we made Chocogasm last week." Tyler said.

"Don't care, you're making it again."

"Fine, then Caleb needs to make that cheesecake of his." Tyler told the boys, who all nodded vigorously.

"You guys are going to die from too much sugar." Caleb said, "But I want Ginger Ale and some popcorn."

Tyler opened his mouth as the bell rang, turning to the clock. Reid was packing his things, seeing Caleb and Pogue do the same. Tyler shoved his books in his bag as they left.

"We can take the Hummer." Tyler said, "It'll be less of a hassle waiting on Caleb's slow ass.."

Caleb hit the boy in the shoulder lightly, before climbing into the back with Pogue.

"Baby Boy, let me drive."

"No way!" Tyler said, "It's my car Reid."

The blonde gave Tyler his best pout, seeing the brunette sigh as he looked away.

"Nope! Not falling for it. Now get in." Tyler said, sitting in the driver's seat.

He heard Reid huff before the blonde walked around and opened the door, climbing into the passenger's seat. Tyler drove to the store, getting the necessary items for an actual dinner, while the boys grabbed junk food.

"Oh hell no, I'm not buying you cotton candy Reid." Tyler snapped, "The last time I did, I was sore for days."

Caleb and Pogue looked at Reid who smiled apologetically.

"You guys had the flu and I was hyper…sex was bound to happen."

"Not repeatedly, all night long, when I was dead asleep." Tyler said, "Ugh, whatever, put it up, I'm not buying it. And you're broke, so you can't buy it either."

"But Baby Boy---"

"No! It's not my fault you blow your spending money on stupid things like buying new ringtones, while I buy food and clothes, which you steal anyways."

Reid smiled, as he wrapped his arms around Tyler, "But you _love _me right?"

Tyler groaned before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, get the cotton candy." Tyler said, hearing Caleb and Pogue snicker as they put cheese and tortilla chips in the cart.

"Jeez Ty, don't sound like you're going to die." Pogue said, "Oh pudding--"

"**No** pudding." Tyler said firmly, seeing Pogue sigh.

"Don't you love me Tyler?"

"Get you stupid fucking pudding." Tyler sighed, looking at Caleb.

"Don't worry Ty, I've got what I want." Caleb said, as Tyler smiled.

"At least I can depend on you to not make me feel bad about not buying you every sweet thing you want." Tyler said, as Caleb kissed his cheek.

"Pogue and me are going to walk across the street to get some movies. Any in particular you want?"

"Yeah get Pan's Labyrinth and Casino Royale." Reid said, seeing the boy's nod.

"I want to see The Descent, so can you get that?" Tyler asked.

"Sure Baby Boy." Caleb said, "We'll be back."

Tyler pushed the cart along, Reid looking at Tyler.

"What do you want now Reid?"

"Can I possibly--"

"I swear if it's more---"

"Get some apples?"

Tyler blinked at the boy, before nodding his head, as Reid walked to the fruits. The blonde put three huge apples in a bag on top of the cheese, before they walked to the check out.


	210. Stupid Snow pt 2

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Stupid Snow for lalunafour_

Pogue watched Reid and Tyler as the two played in the snow. Tyler pelting Reid with snowballs, while the blonde tried to hit the brunette. The younger boy dodging Reid's own balls, while trying to find an entry point to hit the blonde again.

When Reid slid on the ground and fell on his back, they stopped flinging snowballs at each other and opted to head inside.

"You okay?" Pogue asked, when he saw Reid walk in.

"Yeah, my back hurts a bit, but I'm cool." Reid said, "Actually I'm freezing, but you know."

Pogue laughed as Caleb came in with two cokes.

"When'd you guys get back in?" Caleb asked, handing a coke to Pogue.

"J-Just now." Tyler said, his teeth chattering.

Pogue sat next to his boyfriend, pulling Tyler to him.

"You okay?" Pogue asked, as Tyler blinked at him with a smirk.

"I could do with some warming up. What about you Reid?" Tyler said, as Reid looked at Tyler.

There was something in the brunette's voice that made Reid off balance.

"Sure." Reid said, seeing the smirk on Tyler's face, "Baby Boy, what are you up to?"

Tyler looked at Pogue, who nodded his head, the brunette grinning before jumping Reid, pushing the blonde down and kissing him soundly.

Pogue watched Caleb's eyes widen, coughing on his drink.

"Don't worry so much Caleb." Pogue said, "Tyler wants it to be a group activity."

Caleb's wide eyes went to Pogue, who stood up and crossed the room to Caleb, taking the coke from him. He set it on the coffee table before looking at the older boy.

"Is that okay?"

Caleb nodded his head blankly before Pogue kissed him gently. He didn't want to scare the taller boy. That would be very bad to do right now. He felt Caleb tremble next to him, before breaking off the kiss to look at Reid and Tyler. Both of them were staring at the two boys, lust clear in their eyes.

"I think we need to move this upstairs." Tyler said huskily.

Pogue nodded as he led Caleb towards the stairs, Tyler yanking Reid up as the two groped each other on the way up, making sure not to fall on the stairs. Tyler laughing in Reid's mouth as they bumped into Caleb.

"How are you so cool with this?" Caleb asked.

"Are you serious?" Reid asked, laughing.

Caleb nodded as Reid sighed.

"Tyler's hot, Pogue's hot, you're hot. It's not that difficult, jeez Cay." Reid said, bringing the older boy in for a small kiss, "You're just used to all girls."

Tyler giggled as Pogue dragged the boy into his room, all four boys stopping when they heard the front door open and shut.

Tyler groaned and tilted his head back, looking at Pogue.

"Can I hurt your parents?"

"No, but we can tell them that they should've stayed out longer." Pogue said, "Reid, Caleb, stop."

When the two didn't stop, Pogue and Tyler looked at each other.

"Seriously guys, stop." Tyler said, "I think Reid's trying to suck Caleb's tongue out of his mouth."

"Tyler!"

"That's what it looks like!" Tyler huffed.

"Reid, your hair's receding!" Pogue said, as Reid pulled away, touching his hair.

"Asshole." Reid muttered, smirking at a flushed Caleb, "Guest bedroom, now Golden Boy."

Reid yanked Caleb towards the end of the hall, Tyler watching them go, before pouting at Pogue.

"I wanna see." Tyler said.

"I know, but we have to be responsible and make sure my parents don't hear them." Pogue said, leading Tyler downstairs.

"This responsibility nonsense has _gotta _go." Tyler said.

Pogue laughed at him as they walked into the kitchen.


	211. Games

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"Stop!" Tyler said, pushing Caleb's hand away from the controller in his hand.

The oldest pushing Tyler's hands as his character tried to kill the younger boy's character. They heard Reid and Pogue laughing in the background, as Caleb knocked them both over. Tyler squealed as Caleb tried to knock the controller out of the brunette's hand.

Tyler wriggled out from underneath Caleb, before letting out a cry of victory as he killed Caleb's character.

"Yes! I win! Cheaters never prosper Cay." Tyler said, grinning while he sat up.

Caleb pouted at him before putting the controller down.

"Good game."

"Mine and Pogue's turn!" Reid said, taking the offered controller from Tyler.

Tyler and Caleb swapped places with the other two boys, watching them play.

"Good game." Tyler said, seeing Caleb grin.

"Care to play another one?" Caleb whispered in Tyler's ear, enjoying the shudder he felt.

"Depends on what game it is."

Caleb smirked as he stood up quietly, pulling Tyler up with him. They both left the room silently, going up the stairs to Caleb's room, completely unnoticed by the two playing the video game.


	212. Going Back

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Reid

Tyler sighed as Chase turned on a street.

"Jeez, shouldn't you be happy you're seeing your friends after a year?"

Tyler looked at Chase before laughing.

"I'm not sighing because of that. I'm sighing because I forgot how cold it is here, and I forgot my jacket at the apartment."

Chase slowed the car down, motioning for Tyler to hold onto the wheel. He took his jacket off, handing it to the younger boy, who put it on without a word. They'd learned over the years that it was pointless to argue with one another about things like this.

"So how happy do you think Caleb and them are going to be?"

"To see me? Reid will be ecstatic. He said he's missed me since I left." Tyler said, "But he honestly thinks I'd do better at NYU than anywhere else."

"What about--" Chase slowed the car down, getting onto the off ramp, "You might want to tell them we're about ten minutes away."

Tyler nodded as he got his phone out, pushing down Reid's speed dial. He waited as the phone rang, grinning at Chase.

"Hey Baby Boy, where you guys at?"

"About eight minutes away." Tyler said, hearing a 'whoop' from his best friend, "So be waiting on us."

"Okay!" Reid said, "See you in a minute."

"See you." Tyler said, hanging up.

He took Chase's hand, their fingers interlocking as they finally got to the Danver's estate. Tyler leaned over Chase, and out the window, pushing in the code for the gate to open. He crawled back to his seat as Chase drove up the driveway, seeing the three boys already waiting on them.

As soon as the car stopped Tyler jumped out and gave Reid a hug. The blonde squeezing the brunette tightly.

"Shit Baby Boy, you look good." Reid said, "You grew a few inches."

"Oh shut up. You grew your hair out." Tyler said, touching the blonde locks gently.

"Blame it on Caleb, he wanted me to."

"Caleb---you and Caleb…" Tyler looked at Caleb who nodded, "Well damn, why didn't you guys tell me? When did you guys get together?"

"Few months ago, we wanted it to be a surprise." Reid said, "Pogue over here cut his off."

"I noticed." Tyler said, before Pogue gave him a bear hug, the brunette coughing the air out of his lungs, "Pogue, gotta…breathe."

Pogue let him go before ruffling Tyler's hair.

"Good to see you Tyler."

"You too Pogue." Tyler said before Caleb pulled him into his own hug.

"You shouldn't stay away so long. Reid was going _insane_ from not having his partner in crime." Caleb said, making Tyler laugh.

"Well I'm here for a month, so make the best of it."

"Good!" Reid said, "You know I will."

Reid grinned before clasping hands with Chase.

"Nice to see you too Chase." Reid said, "You been treating Baby Boy well or do I need to kick your ass?"

"Reid!"

"It's okay Tyler, haven't made him cry or given him a reason to make me sleep on the couch."

Reid nodded his head with a smirk, "Make sure it stays that way."

Chase shook hands with Pogue and Caleb, the boys getting the luggage from Chase's car.

"Where's the Hummer?" Reid asked.

"It's still in New York. Didn't feel like driving the tank here." Tyler said, "Plus Chase wanted to drive and he hates driving the Hummer."

"Boo, I was hoping for some reminiscence of Marblehead." Reid said, making Tyler laugh.

"Don't worry we'll take Chase's car later." Tyler said, as Chase turned to him.

"You aren't even here ten minutes and you're already being a bad kid."

"It's in my blood." Tyler said, throwing a casual arm over Reid's shoulder, the blonde doing the same.

"We're the same person almost." Reid said, "Except he's got the brains and I've got the brawn."

"What brawn?" Tyler asked, squealing when Reid pushed his head away.

"Come on crazy children, let's get them settled and catch up." Pogue said, grinning.

Tyler smiled back as Pogue and Caleb walked up the stairs with their luggage. It was definitely good to be home.


	213. Roll

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler

Tyler leaned over, tapping the cue ball with his stick. He watched the white ball hit one of the striped balls, sending it into a pocket. He grinned at Reid before moving onto his next shot.

He leaned down, gently biting his lip as he tried to find the perfect angle to hit the ball. Tyler felt hands on his hips, glancing behind him to see Pogue standing behind him.

"Man! That looks so wrong!" Reid said, laughing.

Tyler's grip tightened on the stick when he felt Pogue lean into him, his mouth next to his ear.

"You almost done?" Pogue asked, his voice husky.

"Just one more shot and we can go." Tyler said softly, shivering against Pogue, whose hands had tightened on his hips.

He felt the older boy roll his own hips, a soft gasp coming from Tyler. He heard Pogue chuckle softly as Tyler focused his eye on the last striped ball he had to sink. A soft moan escaping him when Pogue rolled his hips again.

"Tic tock, tic tock, times wasting here Tyler." Pogue said, enjoying the shivers from the younger boy.

Tyler finally hit the ball, seeing it go in the pocket before straightening up and turning in Pogue's hold.

"I hate it when you help him." Tyler snapped, pulling Pogue in for a rough kiss.

He heard Reid laugh as Pogue picked Tyler up, setting him down on the pool table.

"Guys, might not want to do that here." Reid said, as they broke apart.

"Right, come on Tyler. We can go to my place." Pogue said, holding a hand out to Tyler.

The younger boy took his hand, hopping off the table. Pogue lead them out of the bar, both laughing when they saw a shocked Caleb staring at them like they'd grown two heads.

Guess they'd forgotten to tell the oldest they were together.

Whoops.


	214. Tag

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"Tag you're it." Reid whispered in Tyler's ear, lightly touching him.

Tyler shivered against the blonde before turning and seeing the blonde had disappeared. Tyler smiled faintly as he ran into the courtyard, looking around for Reid.

"I'm over here Tyler." Reid called, as Tyler turned.

"Reid, stay in one place." Tyler said, before going through the bushes and tackling his boyfriend.

"Hi." Reid said.

"Hi there." Tyler said, smiling as he kissed Reid gently.

"Nice catch."

"Mhm. Tag, you're it." Tyler said, before running away from Reid, who gaped at his back.

"You're joking!"

"Catch me and find out!" Tyler yelled back, screaming when Reid started to run after him.

Maybe playing tag with an overly horny blonde _wasn't _a good idea.


	215. Circus

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_For zeroflame who wanted more fivesomes_

"This is so stupid." Reid said, as the other boys grinned at him.

"You're just saying that because you're scared." Tyler said.

"Am not!"

"Wait, what's he scared of?" Chase asked curiously.

"Clowns." Pogue said, seeing Reid cringe.

"They're freaky okay." Reid said, "Remember when you were scared of elephants?"

"Um, he was scared of elephants because one tried to sit on him." Caleb said, making Reid glare at him.

"Point is, is that we're all scared of something. I just hate the circus in particular." Reid said, glaring at a passing clown.

"Please don't set one on fire Reid." Tyler said, "I don't want to bullshit our way out of trouble a second time."

The blonde nodded his head as Tyler led him into the tent. Chase grinned at the other boys before heading into the tend after the two younger boys.

"I bet you twenty dollars that Reid's going to drag Tyler out of the tent in ten minutes." Pogue said.

"I'll be you twenty it'll be in five minutes." Caleb said, as Pogue grinned.

"Deal."

They walked into the tent, getting into the stands and sitting next to their boyfriends. Reid was glaring at every clown that walked past them.

"Reid, be nice to the poor clowns. They're actually nice." Chase said.

"No they're not! Have you seen IT? Clown was demonic." Reid said, seeing Caleb laugh, "It isn't funny damnit!"

When the lights dimmed, Reid gripped Chase and Tyler's hands in a death grip.

"Poor Reid is scared." Chase said, hearing the others laugh.

"Fuck you."

"I'd love to." Chase said, "How, when, where, and what position?"

Reid shivered next to the oldest, feeling Tyler even shudder beside him.

"No teasing around young ears." Pogue said, "The parents will get mad and then we'll get kicked out and I'll get mad."

Reid rolled his eyes before standing up and dragging Tyler out of the tent.

"Wait! How long was that?"

"Three minutes." Pogue said, "We both lost."

Chase laughed as he hopped off the stands and tried to find the two younger boys. He walked towards the end of the tent, seeing the two boys sitting in the grass.

"You know, most people leave when the shows over." Chase said, as Reid glared at him.

"We aren't most people, are we?" Reid asked.

"Definitely not." Tyler said, grinning.

"So why'd you come out after us?" Reid asked.

"Because unlike Caleb and Pogue, I'm not going to make fun of you over something you're scared of." Chase said, "Being scared shows your human. Just ask Caleb, he's terrified of me."

Reid snickered with Tyler, both boys smiling at the oldest.

"Now, I know I'm usually against ditching people, but with Caleb and Pogue I'll make an exception because their acting like assholes."

"They are assholes." Reid said, rolling his eyes.

"Amen to that." Tyler said, "And yet…we still date them. Does that make them lucky or us dumb?"

"Both, now come on before they come out." Chase said, making the boys stand up.

"How pissed do you think they'll be?" Tyler asked.

"Considering the fact I swiped Caleb's keys for the mustang, he'll be pretty damn disgusted." Chase said, seeing Reid grin.

"Can I drive?"

"Only if you promise to hit children on the way home." Chase said, seeing Tyler laugh as Reid grinned madly.

"Deal. Let's go." Reid said, taking the car keys.

They rushed to the car, jumping in and locking it as Reid turned the car on, putting it in gear. Needless to say they got a call two hours later from a very pissed Caleb.


	216. Naive

Pairings: Caleb/Reid/Tyler

"Golden Boy."

Caleb ignored the blonde, hearing Tyler snicker as Reid laughed.

"Mr. Perfect."

Caleb rolled his eyes before stumbling forward when someone jumped on his back. A quick peek told him it was Tyler.

"Baby Boy, you don't weigh a damn thing." Caleb said, "You're like a feather."

"No I'm not." Tyler said, as Reid came up from behind.

"Really? I think he weighs a ton." Reid said, as Tyler hit his shoulder.

"If anyone's fat it's you." Tyler said, wrapping his arms around Caleb's shoulders as the oldest tightened his grip on Tyler's legs.

"You wound me love."

Tyler rolled his eyes as he rested his chin on Caleb's shoulder.

"Cay, why didn't you wait for us?" Tyler asked.

"Because Reid usually goes so slow that I want to shoot him."

"Gee thanks Caleb."

"Welcome Reid." Caleb said, grinning, "So Ty, where do you want to go tonight?"

"Not Nicky's." Tyler groaned, "Need a change in scenery."

Reid and Caleb both laughed as Tyler smiled.

"Can we go walking or something?"

"Where?"

"I don't know…Reid's backyard since there's some woods back there."

Reid smirked at the idea, both boys knew he'd thought of something.

"Let's camp out there."

"Or we could not." Tyler said, "Your backyard scares me."

Reid laughed at the younger boy, who glared at him.

"It's not funny okay." Tyler pouted.

"Reid, you know Tyler doesn't like camping." Caleb said, "How about we walk around in the back and then do something else."

"I'm fine with that. How about you Baby Boy?"

"Sure." Tyler said, a smirk of his own on his face.

He let go of Caleb, the boy letting his legs go as he slowly slid down Caleb's body. He heard the boy's breath hitch before Tyler looked at him innocently.

"I'll meet you guys at the mustang. I need to go grab something from the dorm." Tyler said, knowing he sounded naïve when he said, "You okay Caleb? You look flushed."

Caleb cleared his throat as he nodded, Tyler smiling at him.

"Okay, I'll see you guys at the car." Tyler said, walking away.

"He's going to be the death of me." He heard Caleb tell Reid, who laughed.

Being the youngest sure had its perks.


	217. Signs

Pairings: Chase/Tyler

"Wait! I'm confused." Tyler said, as they walked down the hall.

"What's to be confused about?" Chase asked, "Your friends think you're sick and missing classes."

"But…why lie to them?"

"Because do you honestly think they'd let you go anywhere with me by yourself?"

"No they wouldn't." Tyler said, "I'm sick of them treating me like a baby."

"I don't treat you like a baby."

"You're the only one." Tyler said, "I mean Reid has his moments, but it's mainly them talking down to me."

"I'd never do that to you." Chase said, pushing Tyler against the wall.

The younger boy shuddered against Chase, looking the boy in the eyes.

"Caleb's under the influence that you're evil." Tyler said.

Chase grinned, "Maybe I am evil."

"I don't believe that." Tyler said, "You're too nice."

"Appearances can be deceiving Tyler." Chase said, "You know, with the way your friends treat you I'm surprised you haven't dropped them yet."

"I can't. They're still my friends, even if I want to strangle them sometimes." Tyler said.

"You're so innocent Tyler. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't." Tyler said, leaning towards the older boy.

Chase pulled back and took a step away, "Don't."

"I-I thought you wanted to." Tyler said.

"Like I said, I don't want to hurt you." Chase said.

"You won't."

"Yeah I will Tyler. This was a mistake." Chase said, walking away.

The brunette stood there for a moment, just staring at the older boys back. He'd thought Chase had wanted to kiss him. He'd acted like he had. Maybe he saw what the other boys saw.

Just a young, naïve, little boy.


	218. Signs pt 2

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue/Reid, implied Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Signs_

Tyler sighed as he watched Reid straddle Caleb's lap, trying to get the older boy to give him the keys to the mustang. Pogue was grinning as he went behind Caleb, massaging the boy's shoulders.

The brunette looked around for someone familiar, anyone to talk to get away from the trio of horny perverts.

"Hey Tyler." A voice whispered in his ear.

Tyler jumped as he turned, seeing Chase looking at him fondly.

"Hey."

"Want to play a game of pool?" Chase asked, seeing Tyler nod his head vigorously.

He followed Chase to the pool tables, seeing the three boys they'd just left looking at them.

"At the first sign we're making a run for it." Chase said, racking the balls up.

"What do you mean?"

"How'd you like to ditch this place?"

Tyler grinned at Chase, nodding his head, "Love to."

Chase peeked over at the boys, who looked preoccupied with Caleb.

"Come on!" Chase said, grabbing Tyler's hand.

They went out the back, running down the back alley to a row of cars waiting on them. Chase went to a silver Miata, opening the driver's door, before leaning over and letting Tyler in.

"Okay, so choose my dorm, Marblehead, or suggest a place."

"The dorms." Tyler said, as Chase grinned.

The boy reversed quickly as he straightened the car out, speeding back towards Spenser. Tyler looked down when his phone rang, sighing when he saw the Caller ID flash Reid's name.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you and Collins?" Reid asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm in the bathroom." Tyler lied, "Chase is trying to find someone to play us."

"That's bullshit Ty, we saw you leave."

Tyler's eyes widened before Chase snatched his phone, hanging up on the blonde. Tyler looked over at Chase who handed him his phone.

"For once in your life, do what you want to do, not what they want you to do." Chase said, entering the gates of Spenser.

Tyler nodded his head as the boy parked. His phone ringing again. He opened it and shut it real fast, smiling with Chase as they ran inside. Rushing up the stairs to Chase's room.

Tyler groaned when his phone rang again, seeing Caleb's name flash this time. His face drained of color before Chase took the phone.

"Tyler can't come to the phone right now, he's being converted to the Dark Side. You should join, we have The Joker."

He hung up quickly before opening the phone and turning it on silent. Tyler laughing as he handed the phone back.

"Now they won't interrupt us." Chase said, as they got to the boy's room.

Chase opened the door, leading Tyler in, who shut the door.

"You live by yourself."

"Yeah, Provost thought it'd be a good way to kiss ass." Chase said, smirking as Tyler sat on his bed, "How much trouble do you think you'll be in for ignoring them?"

"Probably a fuck load, considering I never disobey them." Tyler said.

"Should be interesting then." Chase said, "Hey Tyler, about the other day, I'm sorry I flipped out on you."

"I-It's okay. I mean honestly, what would there be to date? To everyone at this school I'm just the stupid naïve Son of Ipswich."

"But you aren't. You're a very trusting person with a big heart." Chase said, sitting next to Tyler, "I don't understand why they don't treat you better."

Tyler shrugged, his eyes widening when Chase pushed him down on the bed.

"Your friends don't deserve you." Chase said, straddling Tyler.

"Sure they do. They---" Tyler stopped when Chase kissed him.

Shivering when he felt hands on his hips.

"Might consider this sleeping with the enemy." Chase finished.

"Not what I was going to say but it works." Tyler said, bringing Chase down for another kiss.

The brunette laughed into the kiss when Chase's hands brushed his sides.

"Ticklish?"

"Extremely." Tyler answered.

Chase grinned as he pushed Tyler's shirt up, kissing the boy's toned stomach as Tyler sat up for a moment to get rid of the shirt.

Chase smiled as Tyler laid back down, kissing the younger boy lightly.

Tyler smiled back as Chase started to suck on his neck, biting and licking it repeatedly. Tyler moaned softly as he held Chase's head against his neck. Letting go when Chase pulled back, admiring the newly made hickey on Tyler's neck.

He kissed the younger boy softly, licking the boy's younger lip cautiously, breathing a sigh of relief when Tyler's mouth opened. His tongue darting out and battling Tyler's for dominance. Both moaned when Tyler grinded into Chase.

Tyler sighed when an insistent knock came from Chase's door. The older boy standing up slowly, agitation on his face.

Tyler remained lying down as Chase opened the door. The boy was pushed aside as the Sons of Ipswich came stomping in. The youngest boys eyes widening as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Tyler I swear to God, you are in so much trouble." Caleb said, as Reid grabbed Tyler, pulling him off the bed.

"Why? Because I avoided you?"

"We'll talk about this in your and Reid's dorm." Caleb said, glaring at Chase, "Come near him again, and I swear you'll regret it."

"Caleb, can you possibly fuck off?" Tyler asked, jerking his arm away from Reid, "I'm not a child."

"Compared to us you are." Pogue said.

"You're joking right?" Tyler asked, "Reid, tell me you don't agree with them!"

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I'm not pissed at you for hanging up on me."

Reid pulled Tyler out of the room, heading towards their dorm. Tyler looking back and seeing Chase standing outside his dorm room, glaring daggers at Caleb and Pogue's back.

"I hate you guys." Tyler hissed, seeing three sets of eyes widen.

"Because we saved you from Chase?" Reid asked.

"I didn't need saving. I was perfectly fine getting groped and molested by him." Tyler snapped, "You guys don't like him, I get it, but you guys aren't going to like anyone I date, because I refuse to date you!"

Tyler jerked his arm out of Reid's grasp, opening the dorm room and slamming it shut in their faces. His eyes flashing black as he put a barrier up, locking it in so many places it'd be impossible to take down. For extra measure he placed the closet door in front of the normal door so it'd catch a fraction of an inch when the boys tried to open the door.

If that didn't get the point across that he was pissed, he didn't know what would.


	219. Signs pt 3

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue/Reid  
_Continuation of Signs_

"So have you even spoken to them since the other night?" Chase asked, as he and Tyler walked into English.

"No. I wasn't planning on it either." Tyler said, following Chase to where they were going to sit, ignoring Reid who gaped when Tyler passed his normal seat.

"You know Tyler, even I can appreciate that they're protective of you."

"But they think you're like…this insane evil person." Tyler said, "I just don't understand it that's all."

"I don't understand it either." Chase said.

Tyler smiled at the boy, leaning his head on Chase's shoulder.

"Now I don't know about you, but I think after school is out, we need to get away from the school. You've been locked up for two days, and need the fresh air."

"We can go to Marblehead." Tyler said, "Plenty of fresh air there."

Chase grinned with a nod.

"Meet me by my car." Chase said, as Tyler sat up.

"Okay." Tyler said, as the teacher walked in.

For the first time since Tyler had been at Spenser, he didn't take notes. He and Chase spent the whole period making the other squirm. The jig was up when Tyler squealed, covering his mouth as the class turned to him.

"Mr. Simms is there a problem?"

Tyler shook his head, a blush staining his cheeks, as Chase tried not to laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir." Tyler said, seeing the teacher turn.

He hit Chase's arm, the older boy finally laughing softly.

"You're so cute when you blush." Chase remarked.

"I'm also cute when I'm not in trouble." Tyler said, hand dancing on Chase's kneecap.

Chase fought to keep a straight face on as Caleb turned, openly glaring at Chase. The older boy grinned before raising his hand.

"Yes Mr. Collins?"

"I think Tyler's about to puke, can I take him to his dorm?"

The teacher looked at Tyler's flushed face before nodding his head. Chase shoved his things in his bag, Tyler doing the same as they walked down the stairs. They waited as their teacher handed them a hall pass, hurrying out of the classroom.

"What was that about?" Tyler asked.

"We're going to Marblehead early." Chase said, "Angry?"

"Nope, but the others will be." Tyler said, throwing his bag into the back of Chase's car, the older boy doing the same as they got in.

"They'll probably check your dorm first, then mine."

"Don't underestimate them Chase." Tyler said, as Chase peeled out of the parking lot.

Chase grinned over at Tyler, who blushed and looked away.

"I'm not, but that's what a lot of people would do."

"They're not a lot of people. They know me too well."

Chase frowned, "Would they check Marblehead?"

"Maybe…possibly."

"Well what's life without a little chance?"

Tyler grinned as Chase turned towards Marblehead, the brunette sighing when his phone vibrated.

_From Reid  
You okay? How are you sick? Do you want me to bring some soup to the dorm? Or some Ginger Ale? I'm sorry about the other night Baby Boy._

Tyler frowned at the phone before looking at Chase.

"Stop the car." Tyler said, seeing Chase push his foot on the brake.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm suffering from guilty conscience." Tyler said, showing the text to Chase.

"That's really…nice." Chase said, frowning.

"Do you not want to go to Marblehead?"

"Not today. But we can make out some…they have two more classes." Tyler said.

Chase grinned at the brunette, driving the car to the side of the road.

"Always trying to make others happy." Chase said, as Tyler shrugged.

"I like you…but they're my friends…more like brothers actually." Tyler said, as Chase shrugged.

"It's cool Tyler." Chase said, leaning towards the brunette.

He gently kissed Tyler who sighed softly into his mouth. Tyler crawled into the boy's lap, finding the lever that would lower the seat. Both letting out sharp gasps when it fell quickly, Chase laughing at the horrorstruck expression on Tyler's face.

"It's okay Tyler, come here." Chase said, pulling the younger boy down.

They engaged in another soft kiss, smiling against each others mouth. Sighing when Tyler's phone vibrated again. The brunette sat up as he took his phone out.

_From: Reid  
Are you still mad at me?_

Tyler sent back a quick reply, tossing his phone in the passenger's seat as he locked lips with Chase again. He let out a soft moan when Chase gripped his hips, grinding into the younger boy.

Chase grinned into the kiss, as he pulled Tyler down, situating the boy so he could get out from underneath. Tyler laughed when Chase's fingers grazed over his stomach.

"Is this okay?" Chase asked, seeing Tyler nod.

Chase pushed the fabric of Tyler's shirt up, feeling him shiver before Tyler sat up a little, the shirt coming off of him. Chase kissed the brunette's taut stomach, working his way up to Tyler's neck.

He felt the younger boy's breath hitch, grinning when he unbuttoned the boys pants. He felt Tyler tense as the younger boy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Chase asked, as Tyler blinked.

"Yeah…"

"Trust me not to hurt you?" Chase asked.

Tyler nodded his head.

"I love you Tyler, I won't hurt you." Chase told the boy, seeing Tyler nod again.

"I know, it's just that's too fast." Tyler said to the boy, who nodded.

"Okay." Chase said, kissing the boy softly.

Tyler sighed when his phone vibrated again, reaching over and grabbing it.

_From: Reid  
Want to meet up at Nicky's to hang out? Just you and me, no Caleb or Pogue interruptions?_

Tyler smiled at the screen, quickly texting the boy back.

"What're you smiling at love?"

"Reid wants to meet up at Nicky's to hang out…just me and him." Tyler said, "It hasn't been just the two of us for a few months."

"So you want me to drive you to Nicky's?" Chase asked.

"If you wouldn't mind."

Chase smiled at the boy, letting Tyler grab his shirt as he slid into the passenger's seat.

"No problem Tyler." Chase said.

He set the seat back up, turning the car back on as he turned around back towards town. Chase's face stony as he drove.


	220. Signs pt 4

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue/Reid  
_Continuation of Signs_

"How could you not tell me that you were evil?" Tyler asked, more so yelled at the older boy.

"Because I knew you'd respond like this!"

"You tried to kill my fr--"

"Pogue and Caleb didn't give a damn about you until I came along."

"That's bullshit! You don't even know him!"

"I know enough to see that you've always be--"

"You don't know what you're talking about Chase!" Tyler said, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm addicted and--"

"Caleb said you threatened to kill me." Tyler said, his voice suddenly calm.

Chase winced as he looked to the ground.

"So it's true."

"Tyler I was trying to scare him."

"It worked you dumb fuck." Tyler snapped, "He hasn't let Reid or myself out of his sight. The only reason I got to meet up with you is because you fucking broke into Caleb's house."

"Breaking into his house are such b --"

"No! Will you shut up and listen to me?" Tyler asked, "I trusted you and I defended you to everyone. I can't believe--"

Tyler stopped when Chase kissed him, shock overwhelming him before he shoved the boy away.

"I hate you." Tyler growled, tears running down his face.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." Tyler snarled, "You _used _me to get information about Caleb."

Chase looked up at the ceiling, "I'll admit that I did use you for information about your brothers. But I did enjoy your company."

Tyler gaped at the boy, backing away when the boy got closer.

"Come any closer and I swear I'll scream." Tyler said, backing into the wall.

Chase laughed, the sound cold and harsh, when before it was soft and full of life.

"No you won't. You don't see it Tyler, but I have you wrapped around my finger." Chase said, stepping closer to Tyler.

The brunette glared at Chase before the older boy leaned in and kissed Tyler again. The brunette whimpered against his mouth, tears falling down his face and into the kiss. Tyler pushed Chase away.

"Stop it!" Tyler snapped, "Just leave me _alone_!"

Chase snickered walking closer to Tyler, who finally screamed for Caleb and Reid. Chase covered Tyler's mouth, an evil glint in his eyes.

"That was a mistake Tyler." Chase said simply, eyes flashing black.

The brunette screamed again, trying to get away from Chase. He heard Caleb and Reid call his name out, but felt his vocal chords tighten when he looked at Chase. The boy had let go of his mouth, an evil grin on his face.

"Can't have you alert them of my presence."

"Tyler! Where are you?"

Tyler tried to move his hand to his throat, finding he couldn't move.

"Now maybe you'll listen. I didn't want this to happen, but I'm addicted to the Power. I'm sorry this is the way I have to go about it, and I know you'll never forgive me." Chase said, "The spell I put on your throat will wear off in a few days."

Tyler's eyes widened at that. A few days?

"I do love you Tyler, and I'm sorry that you feel betrayed, but honestly, when it comes down to love and power, I need power more than love."

He let go of the boy's body, seeing it fall to the floor, Tyler's hand going to his throat.

"I'll be back for you." Chase promised as he disappeared.

Tyler opened his mouth in a silent scream, his mouth closing as he stood up. He went to the door to the room, opening it. He saw Reid down the hall and slammed the door open, catching the blonde's attention.

"Ty, why the hell didn't you answer us?" Reid asked, coming over to the boy.

Tyler pointed to his throat and shook his head.

"No voice?"

Tyler nodded his head, motioning a few inches above his head.

"Tall…um…" Reid looked at the boy as he pointed to himself, "Taller than you."

Tyler rolled his eyes as he gestured to his groin.

"Oh! Guy…Chase?"

Tyler nodded his head furiously.

"Chase was here?" Reid asked, fear in his eyes.

Tyler nodded then pointed to his throat.

"He made you lose your voice."

Tyler nodded making a motion like he was holding a wand.

"Cast a spell?"

Tyler nodded again as Reid's eyes narrowed.

"That asshole." Reid said, his voice deadly.

Tyler opened his mouth to say something, air escaping him before he huffed and stomped his foot.

"Well look at it this way, you don't have to answer questions in class." Reid said, yelping in pain when Tyler hit him.

The younger boy rolled his eyes at Reid, walking to go find Caleb.


	221. Camera

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"Get that camera out of my face!" Reid growled at the camera student.

"It's for senior film."

"I'm not a senior!" Reid snapped.

"No but you are half of the Sons of Ipswich." The boy said, getting a shot of an equally annoyed Tyler.

"And? We don't want you to tape us. You've been following us all fucking day!" Tyler snapped, "We were cool with it for the first five minutes, but four hours is pushing it."

"Well Caleb and Pogue didn't mind."

"How long did you tape them?" Reid asked.

"An hour."

Reid glared at the boy before snatching the camera. Tyler laughed as the blonde held it out of the boy's reach.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Garwin, what are you doing?" a voice asked.

"Hey Smith, this jerk has been taping me and Tyler for four hours. Payback at its lowest." Reid said, smirking.

"Jones, leave them alone." Smith barked, the boy nodding as Reid handed him the camera, "Four hours, and you boys aren't even in the Senior class."

"We were wondering why we'd get taped at all." Tyler said, "But then Jones said 'Your half of the Sons of Ipswich.' Okay? Like that makes any difference?"

"Well you boys are school royalty." Smith said, "We don't have many people who are originally from here."

"Oh no, we understand that, it's just annoying as hell." Reid said, pulling Tyler with him, "Anyways Smith, we've got to go."

"Okay, see you two later."

The two nodded as they saw Jones recording them again. Reid growled before Tyler pulled the boy.

"No hurting the dumb Senior." Tyler said, yanking Reid down the hall.

"Aaron!" Reid snapped, seeing Aaron Abbot walk towards them, "Wanna be on camera?"

The boy raised a brow before Reid pushed Aaron into Jones, grabbing a laughing Tyler's hand as they made their escape.


	222. Five Things

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Okay name five things you like about the person on your right." Chase said, "I'll start. I like that Caleb's ambitious, faithful, sweet, protective, and smart."

Caleb grinned at the older boy, looking at Pogue.

"I like that Pogue's hot headed, even tempered, nice, generous, and can get jealous really easy."

Pogue stuck his tongue out before looking at Reid.

"I like that Reid is funny when he wants to be, defensive, caring, a smart ass, and trustworthy."

Reid smiled at Pogue before hugging Tyler to him.

"I like that Tyler is adorable, sweet, devoted, loving, reliable and responsible."

"That was six dummy." Tyler said, as Reid grinned.

"You get one more because you're so adorable."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I like that Chase is possessive, nice, dedicated, a good sport, and clever."

Chase smiled at Tyler, "Thanks Ty. Now name one thing about the person on your right you don't like. I don't like that Caleb is so tight assed about our Powers."

Caleb flipped the boy off, "I hate that Pogue likes to beat up guys who hit on us."

"Fuck you Caleb. I hate that Reid is a complete jack ass to us half the time."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Whatever Pogue, suck my dick."

Pogue smirked at the boy.

"I don't like Tyler's tendency to study so much he forgets to sleep. School is important and all, but it ain't that important."

"I don't like that Chase is making us play this game." Tyler said, sticking his tongue out at the boy.

"At least we know what to work on." Pogue said.

That was true, they did. But how could Chase work on making them play this game?


	223. Friends

Pairings: None

When the boys had first met each other it had been different reactions. When Caleb had met Pogue it went something like this.

A two year old was staring at the younger baby with a look on his face. He looked up at his mom staring at her before grabbing the younger boy's hand and half dragging him to the playground.

"Me Caleb."

"Pogo."

"Your name funny."

Pogue glared at the boy, turning his head away from the boy.

"I sorry, that was mean."

Pogue nodded his head before smiling.

"Is ok."

Since then the two had been inseparable. When they'd been introduced to Reid Garwin it had gone something like this.

Both two year olds looked at their parents before looking at the blonde boy, frowning as they looked at their parents.

"I'm Caleb."

"Pogo."

"Your names are stupid." Reid said, yelping when his mom hit him.

"Be nice Reid."

The blonde rolled his eyes as he went with the other two to the playground, pushing Caleb down when the boy tried to get in the sand pit. A grin on his face, before whining when Pogue pushed him.

"I like you and you." Reid said, "Friends?"

Caleb glared, "Only if you no push me again."

"I won't."

And even though Reid pushed the boy down every chance he got, they were still friends.

Now when they were three they met a two year old Tyler Simms. The brunette had hid behind his father's pants leg, peeking at the boys. The two taller boys were smiling at him kindly, while the blonde looked indifferent.

"Boys this is Tyler--"

"Why is he so quiet?" Reid asked, looking at his mother, "It's not nor--"

He yelped when his mother hit his head.

"Be nice Reid."

"Don't mind Reid Tyler, he's a meanie." Caleb said, "Wanna swing with me?"

Tyler shrugged, his eyes wide as he looked at Caleb.

"His eyes are pretty." Pogue said, "They look like the sky."

The boy blushed as Caleb walked behind his father, tugging on his hand.

"Come on Tyty." Caleb said, pulling the boy with him to the playground.

Pogue had followed them quickly, Reid staring at them in disgust. He didn't like the brunette.

Or he hadn't until a few months later when Aaron Abbot had pushed him down and Tyler had pushed the bully away and into a sticky bush.

Reid and Tyler had been inseparable ever since.

Nowadays the boys acted something like this.

"Run Tyler run!" Reid yelled, as the two ran away from a fuming Caleb and laughing Pogue.

The two had decided it would be funny to wake Caleb up by flinging ice water on him. The oldest had been furious to say the least.

"Why do you always have to start things?" Caleb cried.

"Because it's funny to see you upset!" Reid said, as Caleb retorted, "Yeah, it'll be funny when this peanut butter is in your face!"

Tyler squealed when Pogue grabbed him.

He pulled the youngest to the side as Caleb tackled Reid, shoving peanut butter in his face. Reid screaming at the oldest to stop as Caleb cackled, the peanut butter going into Reid's mouth.

Because the thing was, no matter how mad they got at each other or how horribly they treated each other, they were still friends.


	224. Girl

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"You eat like a girl."

"You look like a girl."

"You swim like a girl."

"Asshole."

"Dumbass."

"Pervert."

"Geek."

"Manwhore."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Reid grinned as Tyler glared at him.

"Oh fuck you."

Reid pushed the boy down, climbing on top of him.

"Love to."


	225. Mud Wrestling

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Okay, one, two, three, GO!" Caleb cried, watching Reid knock Tyler into the mud pit they'd made in Caleb's back yard.

The youngest yelping as mud splashed around them, rolling Reid around so he was top, squealing when Chase joined the scramble.

He pushed Tyler off of Reid, slipping in the mud and falling on top of the boy. Caleb laughed with Pogue as they watched the three wrestle each other. Tyler trying to get out of the mud pit, Reid and Chase pulling him back in. The brunette screaming when he went under the muddy gook.

Pogue jumped into the pit, landing carefully and lunging at Chase, knocking them both under the mud.

Tyler screamed as Reid picked him up and threw him into the mud.

The brunette stood before looking at Pogue who dunked a pissed Chase.

He pushed Reid into the mud before reaching up and grabbing Caleb's leg, yanking him into the mud as well.

Caleb yelled as he hit the mud, surfacing and making a gagging sound in the back of his throat.

"I didn't want to be part of it." Caleb said, as Reid dunked the older boy.

"Yeah well, it's fun." Reid said, smirking with a dirty Tyler.

When Caleb surfaced he glared at the boys, he went to lunge at them before hearing a gasp.

"What are you boys doing?" Evelyn asked, her mouth open as she gaped at them.

"Playing…in the mud." Chase said, wiping the mud away from his face.

"Get out of the mud and go hose off!" Caleb's mother snapped.

Caleb tried to crawl out, yelping when he slid back into the pit.

"Um…I don't think this is going to work." Tyler said, as he dug his feet into the muddy wall, climbing up it.

Nearly reaching the top before he slid back.

"Then Use to get out, just get out of there!"

Reid helped Tyler out, the boy turning and helping the blonde out. One by one they got out before Evelyn began to spray them with the cold water.

"You know Ty, you look so much hotter covered in mud." Reid said, hearing the other boys snicker.

Tyler laughed sarcastically before pushing each boy back into the mud pit.

"Yeah and I don't have to see how ugly you guys are when your covered in mud." Tyler said, smiling sweetly, as he saw Reid climb out.

Reid was holding a big glop of mud in his hand. Tyler running inside the house, Evelyn laughing as a mud drenched Reid chased the boy, stopping when he reached the entrance.

"Hose me." Reid said, as Evelyn sprayed the boy clean.

Reid ran into the house screaming, "Hey Tyler! I got a present for you!"

The other three boys climbing out with grins on their faces. It wasn't every day they got to play in the mud.


	226. Necktie

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"You know, if you hate neckties so much, why don't you just leave it untied so you can slip it on?" Caleb asked, fixing the boys tie.

"Because I wouldn't have an excuse for you to tie it." Tyler said, smiling.

Caleb grinned at the younger boy as he finally finished, "Voila!"

Tyler loosened it as he looked in the mirror.

"Do we have to go to this dance?"

"Yes, unfortunately, Reid already paid for our tickets."

"Old guilt trip route."

"Yep, we don't show up, he'll make us feel bad about him spending money on us not going."

Tyler laughed as he linked arms with Caleb, "Lets get going then, we certainly don't need to hear that."

Caleb nodded his head vigorously as they walked out of the bedroom.


	227. Secret Lives

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler, Aaron/Tyler

They each had their secret lives. They each knew of the others having a secret life.

For Chase it was his past. They never asked the oldest about it because they knew it would upset the boy. And an upset Chase was not a fun Chase. Caleb had found that out the hard way when he'd asked the boy about his parents. Waking up in the middle of his room with his nose bleeding was not a good way to wake up. So they left the subject alone, waiting for Chase to come to them with it.

For Caleb it was keeping his mothers habits under wraps. Always lying and telling his friends that his mother was out of town when in reality she was in her room all the time, drinking herself into oblivion. The boys knew something was going on in the Danvers house, but they never pressed Caleb about it. Pogue had found this out when he'd been forcibly kicked out of Caleb's house. They'd never asked about it since then.

For Pogue it had been his parents constant fighting at home. Whenever the boys wanted to go to his house, Pogue made an excuse as to why they couldn't. Redecorating or things like that. The boy was sure they were going to get a divorce soon. The boys didn't question all his excuses. Reid had the misfortune to once and the blonde had found himself in the back alley of Nicky's with a busted lip and black eye. They hadn't questioned him ever since.

For Reid it was his constant fighting at home with his own parents. Going to school with dislocated shoulders and bloody noses. No one ever asked why he was always bloody and bruised, assuming the boy had fought Aaron. Tyler had asked once and Reid had screamed and thrown the younger boy into the wall with his Power. No one had asked again, and Tyler would flinch when Reid's eyes flashed black.

For Tyler it was the fact the boy would sneak away for hours on end. Meeting up with Aaron and making the boy keep his mouth shut about the Power. The boy had seen Reid Use and Tyler had to use his own body to keep the bully's mouth shut. The Sons never asked where their youngest went. The only time any of them mentioned it, Chase had been left speechless when Tyler just told him it was his duty and walked away.

So one night, when the other Sons had been bored, they decided to follow Tyler to where he went every week. They sighed as they waited for an hour, seeing a car pull up. So Tyler was cheating on them? When Aaron Abbot had stepped out, the boys had glared daggers at the boys back. Watching as he walked up to a shaking Tyler. He yanked the boy to him, growling at him if he'd been followed. When Tyler said he hadn't the youngest had been thrown to the ground.

He hadn't made any noise to voice his discomfort, only staring to the side as Aaron leaned over the boy, and that's when something clicked in Reid's mind. The blonde getting out of the car seeing Aaron unzip Tyler's pants. Caleb, Pogue, and Chase hearing the sound, got out as well. All four Used at once, throwing Aaron into the nearest tree. Tyler had been mortified and petrified at the same time.

Not only had he cried about why he'd done it but the boys had wanted to know how long it'd been happening. Not happy when Tyler had told them, Caleb glaring at a self disgusted Reid. It had explained why Tyler had flinched and not wanted physical contact with the boys, especially Reid for the past year.

Deciding then maybe secrets weren't the best things to keep, so they told each other what had been happening with them, several things happened simultaneously. Chase's bullies from high school had been found and taken care of. Caleb had gotten help getting his mother into rehab. Pogue's parents had stopped fighting when the Sons had confronted them on what it was doing to their son, opting to getting a divorce to help lessen the stress on their son out. Reid had found a sanctuary in the other boy's homes, especially during holidays. And Aaron Abbot had found himself with a broken nose and no memories from the past year.

Because the boys were allowed to have their secret lives, but when it hurt them, the secret lives had to stop.


	228. Turn Ons

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

There were things that each boy liked the others to do.

With Caleb it was if you bit his hip in just the right spot. That spot that all three other boys had a GPS location for. It would drive Caleb mad with lust each time they would bite it. He'd actually thrown Reid down and fucked him in the middle of the library.

With Pogue it was this one spot behind his ear. If you caressed it, his eyes would roll into the back of his head. A low moan would force its way from his lips as he looked at you with maddened eyes. He'd actually jumped Caleb after class for doing it to him one day.

With Reid it was when you played with his kneecap. Gripping it hard enough would send tremors throughout the blonde's body. He would start to breathe heavy and his eyes would be half lidded. One day he'd taken Tyler in the showers after swim practice when he'd lightly brushed his knee.

With Tyler it was his neck. If you bit it or sucked on it, he would go in a hurried frenzy to fuck the person who had messed with it. He'd impaled himself on all three boys before because of that. Reid when they were in their dorm room. Caleb when they were in the airport, the oldest picking him up from coming back from a trip. And Pogue when they were supposed to be studying in Pogue's room. The only studying they'd done was Human Anatomy, a subject both boys weren't taking.

There were also things the boys didn't like.

Caleb hated it when you played with his ear. It annoyed him to no end. With Pogue it was if you messed with his wrist. It aggravated the biker. Reid disliked it when they played with his piercings, flicking the metal between their teeth, lips, or hands. It was a comfort issue. With Tyler it was his naval. He hated when the boys dipped their tongues in and out, it was an overly sensitive area on the boy that he greatly detested.

But they'd never admit the one thing that each were turned on with. And that was when they Used during sex. Over stimulating certain parts of their bodies.

But remember, they'd never mention or admit it.


	229. 90s

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Okay so shows we've got 'Highlander', 'Roswell', 'Daria', 'Are You Afraid of the Dark', and 'Salute Your Shorts'." Pogue said, grinning, "Okay, I know Chase picked 'Roswell'. Caleb picked 'Highlander', and I picked 'Daria'. So Tyler which did you pick?"

"'Are You Afraid of the Dark?'"

"Very nice, which do we want to watch first?" Caleb said, smiling.

"I'd say Tyler's since we've been watching ours for a while." Chase said, "I mean, I love you Reid, but I wasn't a fan of 'Salute Your Shorts'."

The blonde stuck his tongue out as Pogue laughed.

"I'm not either, but to each his own." Pogue said, "I'm okay with watching Are You 'Afraid of the Dark?'. How about you Cay?"

"Sounds good to me."

Pogue nodded his head as he put the disc in, going and sitting on the couch. The boys had decided to go on a 90s TV show binge, picking shows that they missed and wanted to see again. To be frank, none of the boys remembered much about the shows they'd picked, only that they had loved it when they were kids.

Tyler leaned into Reid as the first episode got started, the blonde wrapping an arm around him. Chase leaned back against the couch, as Caleb and Pogue got comfy on the love seat. Munching on popcorn and drinking their sodas as the Midnight Society told their tales.


	230. Casket

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Character death in this chapter._

Three sets of emotionless eyes stared at the box. Hearing a choked sob coming from their right. Caleb tore his eyes from the box walking over to the blonde woman, holding her as she sobbed into the boy's chest.

Pogue wrapped his arm around a crying Tyler's waist as the box started to lower into the ground.

Coffin…a coffin…the coffin that held their friend.

No that wasn't right.

Their lover was in that box. Cold and lifeless.

Caleb only stared at the coffin as it finally stopped moving. The men moving to throw dirt onto the oak casket.

It'd been a mistake. A simple mistake that shouldn't have ended with one of the Covenant dead.

Ryan Bael watched the three boys, feeling guilt wrench at him.

With one mistake, Aaron had removed the laughter and gentleness that had been Tyler Simms.

With one careless error, Aaron had taken the fight and kindness that had been Pogue Parry.

With one fatal blow, Aaron had taken the good and positivity that had been Caleb Danvers.

With one stab from Aaron's knife, he had taken Reid Garwin from the Sons of Ipswich.

The past few days the entire school had seen the drastic change in the Sons personalities. Tyler refused to talk or look people in the eyes, where before he would talk and look at anyone straight in the eyes. Pogue had taken to studying and seclusion, blocking out his other friends besides the other Sons, where as before the incident he would blow off studying and homework to go out with a few of his friends. Caleb…Caleb hadn't gone to school at all, when before he would go every day to every class.

Watching Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb in front of him, he noticed things he hadn't seen before. Tyler had bags under his eyes, from what appeared to be a serious amount of lack of sleep. Pogue had grown thinner, and Caleb looked twice his age.

Ryan would have loved to say that Aaron hadn't meant it. But looking in the boy's eyes that night and seeing hell reflected back…he knew the boy _had _meant it.

He hadn't meant to kill Reid and alter the other Sons of Ipswich, but he had.

And now, as he watched Tyler collapse, tears streaming down his face as the boy sobbed brokenly, Pogue sitting next to the boy and trying to keep his own tears at bay. Caleb, glancing over and wanting to go over there, but couldn't, because Mrs. Garwin needed him at the moment.

Aaron had hurt the boys immensely. Breaking Tyler completely, until all that was left was just this shell that cried and didn't sleep. Damaging Pogue until all anyone could see was a quiet student whose GPA had gone up drastically. Destroying Caleb's whole view on life the oldest only now seeing hurt everywhere they went.

As they placed roses on the grave, seeing Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb leave, Ryan followed them.

"Hey guys…" Ryan's voice was hesitant, he was Aaron's best friend.

He was the murderer's best friend.

Caleb and Pogue turned towards him, Tyler taking his time as he finally spun around.

"I'm so sorry about Reid…and I know that doesn't mean much since I'm _his _friend, but I swear to you that I had no intention of harming Reid."

"We know Ryan…thanks for the apology." Tyler said, as Ryan's eyes widened.

The youngest Son hadn't talked in days, and seeing Caleb and Pogue's eyes widen, knew then that he hadn't even talked to them.

"I don't know if this means anything at all, but even though I didn't like Reid, I did like that he kept you three together." Ryan said, "I may be stepping out of line here but…I don't think he'd like it if he saw you three moping around."

Tyler laughed, the sound cold and harsh.

"You're right but this is our way of grieving."

"Will you guys be okay?" Ryan asked.

Caleb and Pogue looked to Tyler, and Ryan noticed something else. They'd get it back together when Tyler did.

"It'll be awhile…but we will be." Tyler said, as the oldest two turned away.

Tyler did too as they started walking, the youngest stopping as he turned.

"Ryan, if you want…I don't know how you'd feel about it, but if you want to hang out with us…call okay?"

Ryan looked at him in shock, "Wh--"

"Ryan you lost a friend as well…maybe not like us…but you lost him." Tyler said, "And you weren't friends with many people to begin with…I figure this could be a new start for you."

Ryan nodded his head with a smile, "Thanks Tyler…I'll take you up on that offer."

"I'll talk to you later." Tyler said, walking with the boys again to the mustang.

Because Ryan Bael may have been Aaron Abbot's best friend, but unlike Aaron he wasn't a murderer, and that made all the difference.


	231. Cover

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_Dedicated to all of my lovely reviewers who probably wanted to see something more graphic from the Signs series. So here's a new series : )_

"Do you think they'll notice you're gone?"

"Doubt it."

"Do you even care?"

"Not anymore."

Gentle kisses were exchanged as the smaller boy climbed into the older boy's lap.

"You should, they'll hate you."

"No I shouldn't. They don't have to know." A smirk on the boy's face as he said it.

The older brunette caressed the younger boy's thigh, relishing in the quick intake of breath.

"Besides that, they hardly even notice if I'm gone." The boy said.

"They hate me…you should too." The oldest said, "I tried to kill them."

"Yeah that may be true, but what they don't know won't hurt them." The boy said, "And they don't and won't know you're ever in Ipswich."

"If we get caught---"

"Then we'll be busted." The boy said, smiling, "Considering how they treat me, I consider this payback."

The younger boy impaled himself on the taller boy's thick length, a hoarse gasp tearing from his throat. The older boy gripped the brunette's hips, keeping them steady.

"They'll be furious that we're doing this."

"Only because they couldn't do it first." The youngest said, easing up and then pushing back down, hard and fast.

The oldest chuckled before a moan slipped past his lips, the younger brunette grinning as he began to ride the boy's length. It was so dangerous, with the boys inside of Nicky's, and them being right outside in the car.

The youngest leaning his head against the older boy's head, panting as the taller boy gripped his hips, pushing the boy down harder…faster. Almost animalistic in his frenzy.

The younger brunette barely able to keep his moans…screams…keens….silent as he let himself go, letting the older boy thrust into him as hard and fast as he wanted. Shivering and clawing at the boy when he hit that one spot that made his body jerk and shake.

The youngest finally coming onto their stomachs, the oldest kissing him to swallow the scream-moan that came from him. Thrusting in and out a few more times before coming into the boy, both shivering and shaking.

The oldest holding the youngest to him, the brunette kissing his shoulder softly.

"I love you Tyler, you know that right?" the oldest said, looking up into Tyler's eyes.

"I know…love you too Chase." Tyler said, sitting up and letting Chase pull out.

The oldest opened his mouth as Tyler's phone rang. The brunette sighing as he picked his phone up.

"Hey Reid…I'll be there in a bit." Tyler said, smiling as he pushed some of Chase's hair behind his ear, "I had things to do."

Chase held in the snicker that wanted to erupt.

"None of your business." Tyler told the boy, "I'll be there soon Reid."

He hung up on the boy before frowning at Chase.

"I've got to run." Tyler said, kissing the oldest gently.

"I heard."

Tyler sighed as he got off of Chase, grabbing his boxers and jeans, pulling them on. His eyes flashed black, both his and Chase's stomach cleaned as his eyes flashed back to blue. He threw his shirt on, maneuvering so he could yank his shoes on.

He watched Chase get dressed just as quickly.

"Come to my place after you drop off Garwin." Chase said, as Tyler looked at him.

"Chase…he'll want to know where I'm going."

"Tell him you're at someone's house…someone that will cover for you."

Tyler bit his lip as he smiled, "Okay, I can tell them I'm at my parents house. They aren't there and the boys know that."

"How does that work?"

"I'll tell them I have to house sit." Tyler said, as Chase grinned.

"Okay, call me before you get there." Chase said, as Tyler leaned in and kissed him.

"Promise." Tyler said, getting out of the car as Chase started it.

Tyler watched as the car sped off, a smile on his lips as he fixed his hair. He walked into Nicky's ignoring the strange looks the boys gave him.

Glad they didn't ask why the boy smelled like sex and sweat.


	232. Cover pt 2

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_Continuation of Cover_

"Yes? Okay Reid, I understand. I _know_." Tyler said, holding in a moan as Chase made the boy ram himself on his erection.

"Reid, I'm busy right now." Tyler snapped, "Doing…things."

He took a deep breath of air, as Chase softly chuckled.

"I'll be there damnit, now I have to go!" Tyler growled as Chase began to thrust up into him hurriedly.

Tyler rolled his eyes, swooping down and kissing Chase quickly.

"Alright Reid, I have to go!" Tyler snarled, snapping the phone shut and tossing it away before rolling them over.

Chase started to pound into the boy, Tyler growling and clawing at his back.

"Now where do you have to go?"

"Fuck! Harder…fuck…harder…" Tyler said, "Damnit Chase fucking pound me into the bed if you have to."

Chase grinned as he quickened his pace, thrusting into Tyler in a rage fueled emotion, hating when his questions were ignored.

Tyler threw his head back, as Chase quickened his pace, hitting that one spot in Tyler repeatedly. The youngest was a writhing mess beneath him, clawing at Chase's back, chest and arms as he felt warmth travel up his spine.

Gasping as he came onto their stomachs, riding his orgasm out for as long as he could, feeling when Chase shot into him, shivering against the flushed body. Chase continuing to thrust into his body, whines escaping Tyler as he was assaulted with overwhelmed senses.

Chase finally fell on the boy, panting into his neck, as Tyler kissed his shoulder.

"Pogue is throwing a party tonight." Tyler finally said, "He wants Caleb, Reid, and me there for sure."

Chase laughed as he pulled out of Tyler, the boy sighing at the loss.

"And they're still none the wiser about our escapades."

"Exactly." Tyler said, looking at the clock, "I really don't want to go."

"Then don't. Say that--"

"I've got to. I already promised."

Chase sighed as he pulled the younger boy to him.

"I don't want you to."

"I know…but if I don't then it'll look suspicious. And after Nicky's I don't need any more attention on us."

Chase nodded as he kissed Tyler softly, the boy sighing into the kiss, his hand fisting Chase's hair.

"What time do you have to leave?" Chase asked.

"Six." Tyler said, "And trust me when I say that when I left straight after school today, they wanted to know where I was going."

Chase looked at the clock, seeing it saying five.

"You have an hour, want to get a shower? You have a change of clothes here."

"I do don't I." Tyler said, sitting up.

He stretched as he smiled at Chase.

"Sure why not." Tyler said, "Although if I'm late, they'll be pissed."

"Then it'll be a quickie." Chase said, smiling.

Tyler laughed as they got out of bed, growling when his phone started ringing. He picked it up, answering it.

"What Reid?"

His eyes widened as he chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Cay, Reid's been calling me for two hours straight." Tyler said, "Yeah? Okay that's cool. I'll see you guys then. Alright, bye Caleb."

He hung up with a grin.

"I don't have to be at Pogue's until 6:30."

"Why not?"

"He and Caleb are in Lynnfield and they have to stop in Danvers to get one of the people for the party."

Chase laughed, "Very nice."

"So maybe not so quick." Tyler said, walking with his change of clothes to the bathroom.

Chase rushing after the youngest boy as he saw him go into the bathroom.


	233. Cover pt 3

Pairings: Chase/Tyler

The two were laughing as they hid from view.

"Almost caught us." Chase panted, as Tyler grinned.

"Maybe if you didn't want to fuck in the bathroom, they wouldn't have."

Chase smirked, "You know you liked it."

Tyler shrugged as he watched Caleb and Pogue run past the alley they were in. Standing up and peeking seeing them going down an opposite street, hearing his phone ring.

"Shhh." Tyler said, before he answered, "Hey Cay? What's up?"

Chase grinned as Tyler raised a brow.

"I'm studying." Tyler said, "I'm nowhere near there Caleb, why?"

Chase started to kiss the boy's neck, feeling him laugh.

"Well I'm not anywhere near there Caleb, sorry." Tyler said, "Okay, bye."

He hung up the phone just as Chase picked him up.

"So now what?"

Tyler shrugged as he kissed the boy.

"Let's not have sex, because if I meet up with them, I think they're going to ask me why I always smell like it now."

Chase laughed as he started sucking on the younger boy's neck.

"Don't leave a h-h…oh God!"

Tyler arched into Chase, the oldest smirking as he bit the brunette's neck.

"Chase…that's going to be hard to explain." Tyler said, when the boy relented.

Chase smirked at the boy, lowering him to the ground.

"Sorry Ty."

"It's okay." Tyler told him, "Come on, I've got two hours of free time, and I refuse to have sex in an alley."

"I thought there wasn't going to be any sex."

"If we get to your place in ten minutes we can." Tyler said, grinning.

Chase picked the boy up, tossing him over his shoulder as he rushed to his car. Tyler laughing the entire time as he was put into the passenger's seat, Chase hurrying to the driver's. As soon as he got in, someone tapped on the passenger's window.

Tyler's eyes widened briefly when he saw Caleb and Pogue looking at him with confused looks.

"It's Caleb and Pogue." Tyler hissed out of the side of his mouth, seeing Chase's eyes widen.

His eyes flashing black quickly, as his form twisted and molded into another human being.

Tyler rolled down the window.

"Hey guys." Tyler said, trying to be calm.

"I thought you said you were studying and what happened to your neck?" Caleb asked.

Tyler's hand went to his neck as he laughed.

"I lied. I was with my boyfriend." Tyler said, seeing the boy's eyes widen.

"Boyfriend? When did you--" Pogue was shut off by a look of understanding on his face, "That's why you smell like sex ninety percent of the time we hang out."

He squatted down with Caleb, seeing a boy with jet black hair and blue eyes staring at him.

"Hi I'm Pogue Parry, this is Caleb Danvers, we're friends of Tyler's."

"Aiden Sullivan." Chase said, his voice having an accent to it.

Tyler fought to not widen his eyes.

"Where are you from Aiden?" Caleb asked.

"Limerick, Ireland." Chase said, his voice smooth.

"So you're Black Irish?" Pogue assumed, seeing the boy nod.

"I was hoping to meet you boys under better circumstances. I don't want Tyler to look like a liar, but we didn't know when the best time to tell you was."

"Well, I think it would've been very important to meet you before you started having sex with him." Caleb said, "I don't know how long you've dated bu--"

"Six months." Tyler said, "We've been dating for six months."

Caleb's eyes widened with Pogue's.

"You were dating him during Pogue's accident?" Caleb asked, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Yeah."

"How did you not tell us you were dating someone for six months?"

"I had to go back to Limerick for a few months. I'm back though and I'm going to attend Spenser in a few days." Chase said, smiling.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us Tyler."

"We had a lot going on, I didn't think me dating someone was at the top of the list." Tyler said quietly.

Especially when it was someone they hated.

"So are you guys on a date?" Caleb asked.

"We were trying to squeeze one in real fast so he could hang out with you boys later." Chase said.

"Okay, well we'll let you go. We'll talk to you later Ty."

"Okay, bye guys." Tyler said, rolling the window up.

Chase started the car, pulling out and speeding down the road. Both boys laughing at how close they'd been to getting caught in the act.


	234. Cover pt 4

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_Continuation of Cover_

Over the course of the next few days they'd dyed Chase's hair jet black and gotten the boy contacts. It took too much power to keep the image up, and the boy looked the exact same with the dyed hair and contacts.

"Ready?" Chase asked, getting into his Irish accent.

Tyler nodded, taking the boy's hand as they walked into class.

He saw Caleb and Pogue smile at the pair, Reid raising a brow at the couple. Tyler pulled Chase up to where he usually sat with Reid, letting him sit on the other side of him.

"Reid, this is Aiden Sullivan, Aiden, this is Reid Garwin."

"Nice to meet you." Chase said, as Reid shook his head.

"Hi…are you the boyfriend?"

Chase nodded his head as Reid rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Reid said, as he looked at his book.

"Reid!" Tyler said, hitting the boy's arm.

"It's okay Ty, your friend is entitled to not like me. I am stealing all of your time after all."

Reid looked at the boy in surprise, as Tyler smiled.

"Your not stealing _all_ his time. Just a lot of it. I'd like for him to sleep in our dorm for once."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Reid said, smiling.

Tyler breathed a sigh of relief as the teacher walked in. He introduced Chase as Aiden and the rest of the class went smoothly.

Except the girls flocking to him once class was over, causing a very jealous Tyler to seethe dangerously. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid watched the display with amusement, before Tyler finally lost it.

"Okay girls, hate to break it to you, but he likes penis. Specifically my penis. Now piss off!" Tyler growled, as Chase wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Now Tyler, jealousy isn't a good look on you." Chase said, "It's attractive, but not a good look."

Tyler turned in the boy's hold, wrapping his arms around Chase's neck, "Mine."

Chase laughed as he held the boy.

New name, new appearance, new attitude, they would never get caught by the other Sons if Chase could keep it up. And the oldest boy intended to with everything in his being.


	235. Depression

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Reid

The brunette sighed as he looked out the window. He watched Reid and Caleb kiss as Reid let himself into the dorm building, Caleb going back to his mustang. Did Reid think he was an idiot?

Tyler looked at the opposite wall as the door opened, Reid coming in.

"Hey Baby Boy." Reid said, coming over and kissing the brunette on the cheek.

"Hey Reid."

The blonde was cheating on him and didn't even care. Claiming that he loved the younger boy, when he was screwing around with one of their friends.

"What're you doing?" Reid asked.

"Just thinking. Where were you?" Tyler asked.

"Went on a walk." Reid said, "I needed the fresh air."

Tyler nodded his head, feeling something in him twist and break.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing…just sat here and thought about things."

Reid frowned at the boy, "You okay Tyler? You look depressed."

Tyler fought to keep from laughing. Of course he was depressed! He couldn't keep his lover happy…couldn't keep Reid from cheating on him.

"Ty?"

"I'm fine." Tyler said, the smile on his face fake.

"You sure?"

Tyler nodded as he looked out the window. He sighed again as he watched students walk out to their cars. Tyler didn't know how much longer he could do this. It was killing him every day…just…slowly. He couldn't feel anything anymore. Couldn't feel happy or mad…just feeling empty.

"Do you want to go to a movie tonight?" Reid asked.

"No."

"Tyler, come on. We haven't gone on a date in awhile."

"You aren't ever here anymore." Tyler said, "Always walking or something."

Tyler realized his voice sounded accusing. Reid caught on it too, as his eyes narrowed.

"Are you implying something?"

Tyler shook his head, "No…just saying that you aren't ever here."

Reid sighed as he sat on his bed.

"Tyler, this isn't working out between us."

"I know."

Reid looked at him in surprise, "You know?"

Tyler nodded his head slowly, "I can't do this anymore…I feel dead…"

"Dead…Tyler what're you going off about?"

"I know about you and Caleb." Tyler said simply, "Known about it for months…just didn't say anything…but it's killing me."

He looked at Reid, seeing the boy frozen in shock.

"I'm not an idiot Reid. I just thought…I don't even know what I thought anymore." Tyler said, "But I thought…when we started this that you wouldn't cheat on me…and you did. Even after you promised not to."

Tyler sighed as he looked out the window, "I don't want to talk to you or Caleb…not for a while."

"Baby Boy---"

"Please…don't call me that…I just want to be alone for a while."

"No way. If you're feeling dead and empty you don't need to be alone--"

"I'm not suicidal Reid. I wish I was, but I'm not." Tyler said, "Now please…just leave."

The blonde looked at him, "I'll call Pogue and tell him to come over."

"That's fine." Tyler said, as Reid stood up.

He walked out the door as Tyler looked out the window again for the umpteenth time that day.


	236. Fire

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler

Tyler rushed into Pogue's house with the biker, who shut the door, closing the cold air out. The brunette shivered as Pogue dusted the snow off of him.

"Come on Ty, let's go start a fire."

"Closet pyro." Tyler said, as he followed the older boy.

Pogue just smiled at him as his eyes flashed, fire erupting from the wood in the fireplace.

"Don't let Cay see you do that. He'll go apeshit." Tyler said.

"Yeah he would, so don't tell him." Pogue said, grinning.

Tyler shrugged out of his jacket and shoes. Setting them aside as he got warm. Pogue doing the same, pulling the boy up and towards the couch. They both fell on it as they curled together.

The brunette laughing when he felt Pogue kiss his neck gently. The kisses trailing up as Tyler let out a breathy sigh. Pogue snickered against his skin as he pushed the boy down, crawling on top of him.

Tyler shivered when Pogue's hands went under his shirt.

"You're cold!" Tyler said, sighing when Pogue attached his lips to his neck.

"When are Cay and Reid supposed to be here?" Pogue asked.

"Hour."

Pogue sighed before pushing down Tyler's jeans, ripping them off the boy's legs.

"Gotta make it quick then."

Tyler laughed as Pogue pushed his own pants down, the younger boy pushing Pogue down to the couch, crawling on top.

"Might be faster if I'm on top." Tyler said, pushing the boy's boxers down far enough that his erection popped out, then he quickly discarded both of their shirts, grinning at Pogue.

"Maybe." Pogue said, throwing his head back with a moan when Tyler's mouth closed on his dick.

Panting when the boy's head bounced up and down, coating his erection with saliva. Tyler pulled off as he positioned himself over it.

"You might need to p--" Pogue's eyes rolled in the back of his head when Tyler sank down on his arousal.

The boy falling and hitting his chest, panting into his neck.

"No time." Tyler gasped in his ear, sitting up.

He placed his hands on Pogue's chest, riding the boy fast and hard. Moans falling from both of them, before Tyler kissed Pogue. If the boys decided to come early, they would hear their moans and not want to come in.

Pogue gripped the younger boy's hips, thrusting up into the boy's tight heat, as Tyler clawed at his chest. They heard the phone ring, not stopping as Tyler rode the boy up and down, harder…faster…both of them feeling themselves getting closer.

Tyler finally coming on their stomachs as Pogue gave one last thrust, coming inside of Tyler. Both boys panted against their mouths as Tyler pushed himself off of Pogue. The boy's dick falling out as Tyler stuffed it into Pogue's pants. He grinned as he fixed his lover's pants, getting up and grabbing his own.

Wiping their stomachs clean as Pogue called Caleb back. Tyler pulling his shirt back on, feeling a lot warmer than he had before.

"Hey Caleb, you guys on your way?" Pogue asked, his voice normal.

Tyler silently applauded his boyfriend as he sat back down on the couch.

"Alright see you in five." Pogue said, hanging up, "It's a really good thing when we mean quickie, we do it quick."

Tyler nodded as he leaned against Pogue tiredly.

"I knew they were going to come early." Tyler said, yawning, "How long are they staying?"

Pogue laughed as he kissed his forehead, "A few hours, then we can sleep."

Tyler snorted, "Or have sex again."

Pogue snickered as they waited for the two boys to get there.


	237. Worry

Pairings: Caleb/Reid/Tyler

"Do you think Caleb's going to survive?" Reid asked, as they entered their dorm room.

Tyler shrugged as he took his tie off.

"I don't know."

"Should we go help?"

"No, he told us to stay put." Tyler said, "If he d-dies then we have to go get Pogue and leave."

"I don't want to leave Ipswich."

"Would you rather die? That's what Chase will do to us if he wins." Tyler said, seeing Reid plop on his bed.

"I really hope Caleb survives…"

Tyler walked over and sat next to the blonde, holding him as he felt the tremors in the older boy's body.

"He'll be fine." Tyler said, "It's Caleb, he's so headstrong even if he managed to die, he'd find a way to come back. He's not going to let Chase hurt us."

"I know…but he's still---"

"I know Reid." Tyler said, "Get some sleep."

Reid shook his head.

"I want to hear from Caleb first."

Tyler nodded as he slid up to the pillows, pulling Reid with him.

"We'll hear from him soon."

"I hate Sarah." Reid said suddenly.

Tyler blinked as he looked down.

"I hate her too, but Caleb likes her."

"She took him from us though."

"I know Reid." Tyler said, "Get some rest okay. Don't think about it."

"It's hard not to. How are you holding up so well?"

"I don't know…I think I'm just…confident that Caleb's going to prevail."

Reid snorted as he hugged the younger boy to him tightly.

"If Caleb fails, I promise to take care of you." Reid said, kissing the boy's forehead, "Chase'll have to kill me first."

Tyler took a deep breath as he held back tears.

"Reid, just shut up and get some sleep okay?"

"Okay…love you Baby Boy…just in case…Chase comes and kills us…and I can't say it again."

Tyler nodded his head, kissing the boy gently, "I love you too Reid. Please just get some sleep."

Reid nodded as Tyler waited to hear the boy's breath even out. He slid out of the blonde's embrace going into the bathroom. He got a glass of water, going back into the bedroom, sitting the glass on the bedside table.

Crawling into Reid's arms as he let himself go to sleep.


	238. Stick Shift

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Okay Caleb, you're going to push the clutch down and put it into gear at the same time." Caleb's father said, as the boy nodded.

The boys in the back watching their friend with eager eyes.

Caleb turned the car on, pushing the accelerator, when he heard the engine roar he pushed the clutch in, pushing the gear down. The others felt the car lurch forward and back, before the boy got it into gear.

"That was okay, but you have to be gentle, follow the path of the gear shifts."

Caleb nodded his head again, as the engine roared again. He pushed the clutch in, pushing it up, to the right, and into third. The car had only lurched forward once.

"Come on Cay! You can do it!" Tyler cheered.

"Pff, yeah right, he's lurching the car forward, if it dies, I'm going to laugh my ass off." Reid said.

"Go Caleb!" Pogue said, as they stopped at a red light.

Caleb pushed the clutch in, putting it back into first.

"Okay now do the same thing." Mr. Danvers said when the light turned green.

Caleb pushed the accelerator down, waiting to hear the engine before pushing the clutch and putting it in second.

"Yeah Caleb!" Tyler applauded.

"It didn't even lurch." Pogue said, as Reid rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I did it." Caleb said, taking a quick glance at his father's smiling face.

"You got it faster than I did." Mr. Danvers said.

Caleb shifted into the next gear when he heard the engine roar, driving back to the Danvers house.

"So hopefully because you're a capable driver and now you know how to drive a stick, you'll pass your driver's test." Mr. Danvers said.

Caleb nodded his head, smiling at his friends as he parked.

When Mr. Danvers went inside the house, Reid jumped on the boy's back.

"So guess what we saw in the garage?"

Caleb's eyes widened in interest.

"What?"

"A silver mustang. I think if you pass the test, you'll get it." Reid said, as Caleb grinned.

"Hope so, or your asses are going to be carted in that car." Caleb said, tossing his head in the direction of his dad's car.

Reid shook his head with Pogue, "Would rather walk."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "As long as we get to where we need to go, why does it matter?"

Caleb grinned as he shrugged out of Reid's grasp, throwing an arm around Tyler's shoulder.

"Tyler just won shotgun for a year when I get my license." Caleb declared.

Pogue and Reid gaped at the boy, as the two ran inside. They trailed after them demanding Caleb take it back.

The older boy even at sixteen firmly stuck to what he said.


	239. Depression pt 2

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler, Caleb/Reid, mentioned Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Depression_

Tyler looked over when he heard a knock on the dorm door. He sighed as the person opened it, seeing Pogue hesitate before walking in.

"Hey Baby Boy, Reid told me to come over." Pogue said, "Wanna tell me what's up?"

"Besides my boyfriend fucking Caleb and completely ripping my heart out and stomping on it?" Tyler spat, bitterness creeping into his voice, "And then having said boyfriend breaking up with me for Caleb. Therefore making him my ex and he probably left to go to Caleb's leaving me alone to fucking deal with it."

Pogue's eyes widened as Tyler looked back out the window.

"Besides that I'm perfectly fine." The brunette said, with a false smile.

"Yeah…I'm going to tell you a series of events that are going to happen." Pogue said, after a few moments of silence, "I'm going to go over there and kick their asses. That's seriously the only thing I'd like to do right now. Secondly, you're going to go out with me for some fresh air, you look like death Ty."

"Feel like it too."

Pogue walked over and made the boy scoot over so he could sit with him.

"Third, we're going to find a way to get back at those two assholes."

"We?"

"Bros before hos." Pogue said, "And Reid and Caleb are hos now, so it all works out."

Tyler laughed softly, making Pogue smile as he tilted the boy's chin up.

"Now you can do one of two things." Pogue said, "You can get out of this depression and forget about Reid. Forgive him and Caleb, and find a new guy to date. Or you can mope around like a sullen puppy and not help me exact revenge on their skanky asses."

Tyler smiled at the boy, "Can we do a mix of the two?"

"Get out of the depression, forget Reid, forgive him and Caleb, find a new guy to date, and exact revenge sound good to you?" Pogue asked, as Tyler nodded his head.

"I like that idea." Tyler said, "Thanks Pogue."

"No need to thank me." Pogue said, kissing the boy's forehead, "I'm your big brother, it's what I do."

Tyler grinned as he stood with Pogue. Letting the older boy lead him out of the dorm room.

"But I'm going to enlist some very..um…out of character people to help me." Pogue said, as Tyler raised a brow.

"Who?"

"Kate and Sarah."

Tyler laughed as he followed Pogue to the girl's bedroom; the blonde fucking him over completely out of his mind.


	240. Depression pt 3

Pairings: Reid/Caleb, Pogue/Tyler, mentioned Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Depression_

It had been a month since Reid and Tyler had broken up. He and Caleb getting together almost immediately. Tyler had avoided them like the plague with Pogue. Letting the older boy give Caleb a black eye and Reid a broken nose, while he waited in the car. He knew the two had been pissed, and had been trying to talk to him every day for the past month.

"Ty!" Pogue called from his seat in History after class was done.

"What?" Tyler called back, as he packed his things.

Noticing that Reid and Caleb were slowly packing their things as well. Tyler shoved the last of his stuff in.

"Wanna watch some movies at my place?" Pogue asked, walking over to Tyler's desk.

"Sure." Tyler said, grinning, "Only if we can get some Milk Duds though."

"I knew you were going to say that." Pogue said, as they started to walk out of the classroom.

"Tyler, you can't ignore us forever." Reid finally snapped.

The young brunette smiled at Pogue as they walked to the parking lot. They'd almost made it too, until Reid had grabbed the younger boy's arm and shoved him into the wall. Tyler had let out a yelp of pain when his head hit the wall, Pogue growling as he moved to Reid, being stopped by Caleb.

"Stop ignoring me." Reid growled, "It's getting really old."

Tyler just looked up, not staring at the boy.

"Tyler, you are acting--"

The younger boy finally shoved Reid away. A glare on his face.

"Like a child? Sorry I don't want to talk to my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me with someone I consider to be an older brother." Tyler snapped, "I don't know if you figured it out, but me giving you the silent treatment is your punishment for fucking me over."

Reid shoved the boy back, "Sorry that your depression was annoying as hell."

Tyler shoved Reid again, "I was depressed because of you! You were never there! Never wanted to go on dates! I thought you were hiding me Reid!"

Reid pushed the boy into the wall.

"Well sorry you were inadequate as a whole." Reid growled.

Tyler's eyes narrowed dangerously before he punched the blonde. He heard Reid howl in pain before he kicked the boy in the stomach, pushing him to the ground as he just kicked the boy repeatedly. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I was never inadequate, you just sucked at commitment! You were never there! You never cared! You only wanted sex! What the fuck was I supposed to do you stupid asshole! You were always fucking girls or Caleb! Never me at all! So sorry that I got depressed because my boyfriend didn't love me anymore! I'm sorry that you lied and cheated and stole and that I actually gave you the time of day!" Tyler screamed, "I can't stand to look at you and Caleb anymore because you guys hurt me so much!"

He heard the tiny grunts of pain Reid was letting off before he kicked him once more.

"And what I just did to you is nothing compared to the hurt and betrayal I feel every day when I have to look at you too." Tyler snapped, "Now leave me alone so I can get over it damnit! I forgive you guys, but I have to get over it."

Caleb pushed past him as he checked on a bloody Reid. Pogue coming to stand beside him.

"Come on Baby Boy, let's go." Pogue said, looking around at the crowd that had formed because of the yelling.

The brunette nodded as he let Pogue lead him to the Ducati.

"I don't think beating Reid to a pulp was part of the plan." Pogue said.

"No…but it felt really good." Tyler said, feeling Pogue laugh.

"So what movie do you want to see?"

Tyler laughed as they sped off towards town, leaving Spenser in a trail of dust.


	241. Senior Film

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Reid  
_Continuation of Going Back_

"Oh God, don't show that one!" Tyler cried from his spot on the couch.

Caleb grinned with Reid as he put the DVD in.

"Senior Film is something to rejoice Ty."

The boy groaned as he hid his face in Chase's chest. The boy hadn't been back in time to see the film, and see how dumb everyone had been in it.

Tyler was on the screen, leaning against the wall with Reid, talking before spotting a freshmen. The two boys grinned as they walked behind the boy.

"Hey Reid, you know that Senior Pool on the roof?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah?"

"When's that pool party supposed to be?"

"After 6th period, but remember, we can't tell the lower classmen, they'll want in." Reid said, seeing the freshmen grin widely.

It suddenly skipped to the freshmen with two friends rushing up the stairs to the roof, opening the door and letting it slam shut behind them. They saw no pool or any other Seniors. Eyes widening as they turned to find the roof door locked.

It flashed Senior Film as it went from different Seniors. Aaron Abbot's face showed up with an uncommon look of concentration on it. Caleb and Pogue's face showed up as they stuck their tongue's out at the camera. Flashing to a swim meet with the Sons of Ipswich with the rest of the team, dancing around like idiots. Everyone stopping as they pushed Caleb into the pool.

It turned to the cafeteria, the camera moving to everyone eating. It stopped at Tyler and Reid who had their tongue's stuck out to the side, their tongue's barely touching before they flicked the camera off.

Flashing to the last swim meet of the year, looking at the scoreboard before closing in on Caleb who was weaving through the water. You could hear Tyler, Reid, and Pogue cheering him on over the music that was playing.

It flashed to their English class, zooming in on a sleeping Reid, with Tyler leaning his arm on the boy's back, a brow raised before it went to Caleb and Pogue, who were both taking notes. Aaron Abbot was drooling on his book, with Ryan Bael looking at the boy in disgust.

Flashing to the History class, it let Reid read out loud about the Salem Witch Trials, before cutting out and showing their Science class, showing Aaron blow up the flask he had been using.

Cutting to a football game, then cutting to other sports. Before it became their Senior Picnic, it showed Tyler and Caleb dancing with a few of the girls in their class to 'Dani California'. Zooming in on Reid and Pogue who both put their thumbs down.

It flashed and asked what they'd miss about Spenser.

Reid and Tyler were leaning against the wall, grinning.

"I, for one, will miss my free nap times during classes." Reid said, "Or getting money from Aaron Abbot for whooping his butt at pool."

Tyler rolled his eyes as it went to him.

"I don't know what I'll miss. Probably the crazy times we've had." Tyler said, "I know I won't miss everyone gaping and falling over themselves when they hear about us being the 'Sons of Ipswich.'"

"Aw but Ty, that is quality stuff."

The brunette rolled his eyes as the screen cut to Caleb and Pogue.

"Probably going to Nicky's after class to unwind." Pogue said, shrugging.

"I'll most likely miss swimming." Caleb said, "Other than that I'm happy to be leaving."

Pogue and him both laughed as it cut to Aaron Abbot.

"I won't miss the teacher's that's for sure." Aaron said, "Don't put that in there."

It flashed to Nicky's, seeing Aaron and Ryan with Tyler and Reid. Tyler was leaning over the pool table, as it showed Caleb and Pogue at a table with Kate and Sarah. Showing Nicky looking at the camera, and ushering the boy out.

It finally flashed to the whole Senior class as they stood at graduation practice. Reid was asleep, Caleb was looking at the instructor intently, as Pogue was talking to the girl next to him. Tyler was throwing paper balls to some boy, who kept beaning Reid in the head with them.

It finally flashed 'Congrats Seniors!' Then had credits on who made the film.

"It was mostly you four." Chase said.

"Exactly, which is why it's embarrassing to watch." Tyler said, "I seriously thought me and Reid would only be in the beginning, but nope."

"I thought it was awesome."

"Only because we were the Sons of Ipswich." Caleb said, "Therefore we were guaranteed more time on their than anyone."

"Which is pathetic." Pogue said.

"Exactly." Tyler said.

"I liked it. You were cute in it." Chase said, kissing the boy's head, "Reid looked like an ass. Pogue and Caleb looked normal."

Reid threw a book at Chase, who dodged it.

"Hey! Let's go to Nicky's. No doubt Aaron's there." Tyler said, grinning.

"I second this motion!" Reid said, grabbing Tyler

The brunette squeaked as the blonde dragged him to the door.

"Guess that means we're going." Chase said, standing up.

Caleb and Pogue both stood up as well, walking with the oldest to the Pontiac, where Tyler was already in the passenger's seat. Reid looking at them impatiently.


	242. Stare

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"I hate Ipswich." Reid said suddenly, causing the brunette on his lap to turn and look at him.

"Why?"

"Because it feels like everyone's watching us all the time." Reid said, pointing to a group of freshmen girls staring at them, "Like that."

Tyler grinned at the girl's before kissing Reid soundly. They heard the girls squeal before Tyler released Reid's lips.

"And you're a fucking cocktease." Reid said, as Tyler laughed.

"Do I even want to know why you're laughing?" Caleb asked as he sat down with Pogue.

"Reid hates Ipswich and I'm a cocktease."

"You kind've are Ty." Pogue said, grinning.

Tyler stuck his tongue out.

"I swear one night of drunken fun and I never live it down."

"You pole danced for us Ty." Caleb said, smiling, "It was kind've hard not to get a little happy."

Tyler blushed as Reid glared at the two older boys, hugging Tyler tight to him.

"Mine! You boys passed up your chance." Reid said, making Tyler laugh.

"Jeez, I'm a possession now?"

Reid nodded, "Can we go somewhere for vacation this year? Instead of staying here? Please?"

Caleb and Pogue looked at each other before nodding wordlessly.

"Sure, I think we all need a change in scenery." Caleb said, "Our parents might not agree."

"Mine won't care, Ty's parents aren't going to be here, they'll be in Oklahoma, Pogue's parents are going to be in Florida. Jeez Cay, keep up with the times." Reid said, smirking.

"Your mom is probably planning a trip for herself anyways." Tyler said, "But where would we go?"

"Don't know, anywhere but Ipswich." Reid said, before the bell rang, "Ca--"

"No we can't skip. Get off your ass and get to Chemistry." Tyler said, sliding off the boy's lap, "Come on Cay, we have to get to English."

The oldest nodded as he stood up. They started to walk to their class, looking back to see Pogue and Reid heading to the parking lot. Shaking their heads as they continued to walk. The two would get caught.

Again.


	243. Christmas

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue

Tyler opened the door, letting the three frozen Sons inside. They were shivering as they took their jackets off. Their shoes came next as they followed Tyler into the warm living room, the fire blazing as he sat on the couch.

"Okay, so we're here." Caleb said, sitting on the floor.

"Baby Boy this better be good. Christmas night at the Garwin house is like…party central."

Pogue sat next to him as Reid sat on the couch.

"I don't know how to say this, so I guess I'm going to just come out and say it." Tyler said, "My parents are getting a divorce. I found out a few hours ago. My mom went to one of her friend's and my dad went to his hotel."

The brunette wasn't looking at his friends, therefore, he couldn't see the shocked looks on their faces.

"They told you they were getting a divorce….on Christmas?" Caleb asked.

Tyler nodded his head slowly.

"That's one hell of a present." Pogue said.

"So…who's keeping the house?"

Translation: Which parent are you going to live with?

"Dad is…I'm staying with him because my mom doesn't want to tear me from you guys…She's staying in Ipswich though."

Reid hugged the younger boy.

"It's okay Baby Boy, if you want, you can come to my house for the rest of the night, so you aren't alone."

Tyler shrugged as Reid nodded his head in affirmation.

"Yeah, you're coming and staying at my place." Reid said, making the boy stand, "Caleb, Pogue, you two are more than welcome to come."

"We would but our parents are at Caleb's." Pogue said, "We'll meet up with you guys tomorrow though, around one."

Reid nodded as he slid his shoes on, throwing his jacket on. The other boys following suit. Pogue and Caleb left first, Tyler pulling on his jacket and shoes.

"Won't your family be mad I'm coming?"

"Ty, you're like a son to them." Reid said, "They won't give a fuck."

The brunette smiled as Reid ushered him to the car, complaining about the cold. Both getting in and following Caleb and Pogue out of the driveway.


	244. Cosmo

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"Junk, junk, junk, package, junk, package, Reid, what the hell?" Tyler asked, holding a magazine up.

The blonde looked up from his bed, staring at the brunette in horror.

"It's not mine!"

"It has your name on it!"

"But it's not mine!"

"Reid!"

"I like the pictures." Reid finally said, making Tyler laugh.

"You read 'Cosmo' for the pictures?"

Reid rolled his eyes, "They're pretty okay. Leave me alone."

Tyler just laughed harder as he sat down and opened his packages. Pulling different movies out as he set them down.

"Why'd you get movies?"

"Because maybe then I'll have a say in what we watch on Friday nights." Tyler said, putting said movies up, "Now shut up and read your 'Cosmo.'"

Reid stuck his tongue out as he snatched the magazine, opening it to the first page.


	245. Depression pt 4

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler, Caleb/Reid, mentioned Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Depression per Pace1818's request_

The past few days had gone by fast. Reid would try to talk to Tyler, which would end up in the blonde hitting the floor with a new bruise. Tyler hadn't been to the dorm in about a month and a half, opting to stay with Pogue instead.

"Pogue, let me down!" Tyler cried as the boy threw him over his shoulder.

Tyler sighed as he got himself acquainted with Pogue's back, before smirking as his fingers started to dance up and down the boy's sides.

"Unless you want me to drop you, you need to stop." Pogue warned, letting Tyler go and grabbing him real fast when he dropped some.

"Let me down Pogue." Tyler whined.

The biker laughed before setting Tyler down.

"Oh shit, here comes one of the jerks."

"C or R?"

"C, actually." Pogue said.

"H-Hey Tyler, can I talk to you alone?" Caleb asked, as the brunette turned to him.

"Why?"

"Please."

Tyler sighed as he nodded, following the boy a little ways away from Pogue.

"You've got three minutes." Tyler said.

"Baby Bo--" Caleb stopped when Tyler glared at him, "Tyler, I'm sorry about the way Reid and I have been acting. I honestly didn't know he was still with you when we were fucking around. He told me that you two had broken up."

Tyler stared at Caleb.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Tyler, I'm so sorry. I can't speak for Reid but I know I don't deserve your friendship anymore."

"No you don't, but at least you came up to me and apologized. That's more than Reid did. And I don't think I can ever trust either of you again Caleb. That's why I can't look at you guys, or talk to you. Because there's something that twists in me that makes me want to beat the both of you to death." Tyler said, "I don't like being hurt but it's all I felt for a long time."

"Felt?"

"Me and Pogue are dating." Tyler said, shrugging, "I kind've stopped feeling like that around him. Plus he's ten times better than Reid at everything. Going on dates, talking, listening, and just being there for me and vice versa."

"I'm happy for you guys."

"I am too." Tyler said, sighing, "So you honestly had no idea that Reid and me were still dating?"

"No I didn't."

"That just makes me more mad at Reid." Tyler said, "I already said that you two were forgiven, but honestly, you're the only one that's forgiven Cay."

"Now what?"

"I don't know." Tyler said, "I don't want to talk, look, or even be around Reid."

"Ty, this can't rip the Covenan--"

"The Covenant can kiss my ass." Tyler snapped, "I mean honestly, do you think after I've had my heart ripped out by one of the members, I'm just going to be gung ho on being a brotherhood?"

Caleb flinched as Tyler sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I just…I can't be around Reid right now. That's just it, you can accept it or you can't." Tyler said, "But he should know, as well as you, that I don't like cheaters, I think they're disgusting, and now that it's happened to me, I really don't care if you guys want me to put the Covenant first. Because ya'll fucked up, my feelings come first, end of _story_."

"Tyl--"

"Caleb you just got on my good side again, do you really want to be pushed back into that well with Reid?"

The oldest shook his head.

"Alright, then I'll see you later." Tyler said walking back over to Pogue.

Letting the biker lead him to the parking lot. It had been a long day.


	246. Depression pt 5

Pairings: Caleb/Reid  
_Continuation of Depression_

"He's still pissed at you."

"And? He'll get over it. He always does."

"Reid! You shouldn't treat people like that." Caleb told the boy, who just looked at him.

"It's Tyler of all people Caleb. He never stays mad at me."

"You really hurt him Reid, he's not going to just come crawling back to you."

Reid rolled his eyes as Caleb shoved him into the nearest wall.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. You put me in the same damn ship as you when you didn't tell me the truth!" Caleb snapped, "Not only that you've really hurt someone we consider to be a brother. Now go fix it!"

Reid pushed Caleb away.

"No way! I did nothing wr--" Reid stopped when Caleb smacked him.

"You cheated on him with me! You ignored him, you did everything you weren't supposed to do! You're in the wrong every which way we look at it Reid!" Caleb growled, "I'm not about to lose Tyler as a friend because of your ass."

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means fuck you, this whole relationship is bullshit and it's over!" Caleb snapped, "When Tyler can stand to talk to us and be around us, maybe we can start again, but not now. Your head is too far up your own ass to care about anyone else other than yourself."

"Caleb, you don't mean that."

"Yeah I do! Reid, we've known Tyler since we were in diapers. We beat the shit out of anyone who hurt him! We made sure he was always okay! What the fuck happened to you? You didn't use to be like this."

"I don't know what happened okay." Reid said, "And with Tyler…I didn't think he'd find out, and I needed to get you out of my system."

"Reid, Tyler isn't like you or me, he notices everything."

"I know!" Reid snapped, "Jeez, I just thought he wouldn't find out and I could keep both of you for a while."

"What the hell Reid? We aren't toys!"

"I fucking know already!"

Caleb stepped away from Reid, looking at the blonde.

"I know what's wrong with you now. You're pissed that he moved on from you to Pogue." Caleb said, "Because Pogue is ten times the man you'll ever be."

Reid glared at him, "Pogue is just as stupid as every other guy, he'll fuck up."

"Not like you have. Because I _know _you Reid. You're waiting on them to break up so you can go back to Tyler." Caleb said, "I'm not like Tyler, I won't do anything you tell me to. He looked up to you and loved you and you abused it and guess what Reid? You're going to alone now! Alone with no one because I can't even stand the sight of you."

"You aren't exactly an angel either Caleb."

"I know that already. But I apologized and he forgave me. He'll never forgive you because you became an asshole at some point in your relationship with him."

Reid snorted, "I became an asshole when I started fucking you."

Caleb just glared at him.

"Whatever, if you want any of us back, then you need to fix this." Caleb said, "Bye Reid."

The older boy stormed out of the dorm, leaving a gaping Reid behind him. How do you fix something like this?


	247. Depression pt 6

Pairings: Caleb/Reid, Pogue/Tyler, mentioned Reid/Tyler  
_Last part of Depression_

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour." Tyler said, "Alright Pogue! I'll grab some Milk Duds on the way. Okay, love you too…bye."

Tyler hung up as he walked down the hallway. He pocketed his phone, heading towards the parking lot. Sighing as the cold wind hit him. Running to the hummer, he pulled his keys out, gasping when someone turned him around, pushing him into the car.

"Tyler, we need to talk." Reid said, as Tyler pushed the boy away.

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack." Tyler said, glaring as he held a hand to his chest.

"Sorry."

Tyler rolled his eyes at the boy.

"I can't talk, I have to get to Pog--"

"Pogue can wait--"

"You can't tell me what to do Reid."

"Damnit Tyler just listen to me!" Reid snapped, "Caleb broke up with me, I don't have you, and I don't have my friends--"

"That's your own damn fault, not mine."

"I just want to apologize!"

"It'd mean something if you actually meant it." Tyler said, as Reid sighed.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Tyler. I didn't mean to it's just…I'm not even going to blame it on being drunk, it was just an urge. I didn't want you to find out, so I was trying to get him out of my system." Reid said, "I still love you, it's just that---"

"Why?" Tyler asked, "Why did you do it? That's all I want to know. I don't care about you apologizing, I just want to know what I did wrong."

"You did nothing wrong! That's the problem." Reid said, "I was with Caleb and we had been drinking a lot. He drove me back to the dorms and things just…happened. I didn't mean for them to, they just did. I mean, I've always felt attracted to Caleb."

"Reid, we were perfectly happy. We went on dates, we had sex regularly, we were happy together. When you started sleeping with Caleb….the sex stopped, so did the dates…even when I asked you out, you'd say you had plans. That's when things went downhill. What hurt was that you didn't even realize what you were doing to me."

"How did you find out?"

Tyler sighed as he looked down.

"I walked in on you guys at the dorm." Tyler said, "I spent the night in the park that night. I was just…hurt because of it. I wanted to confront you but…I wanted you to tell me."

Reid looked up as he sighed again.

"Tyler, I never meant to hurt you."

"You wouldn't have kept doing it Reid!" Tyler snapped, "Why did you continue it anyways?"

"I don't know! Whenever I hung out with Caleb it happened." Reid said, "Baby Boy, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm so sorry, please let me make it up to you."

Tyler shook his head.

"I'm dating Pogue, and unlike you I'm loyal and faithful in a relationship. I can't date cheaters Reid…especially you. Because there will _always_ be a nagging voice telling me that you're cheating behind my back."

"But you don't love Pogue." Reid said, "You love me."

"That's not true." Tyler said, "I do love Pogue. Have for a long time actually. The thing with love Reid, is that it knows no bounds."

Reid gave the boy a confused look, as Tyler leaned towards him.

"I was in love with both of you." Tyler said, "You fucking me over gave me the push I needed to be with Pogue instead of you."

Tyler unlocked his car and got in it, driving off and leaving a stunned Reid in his wake.


	248. Fight

Pairings: None

A six year old Tyler sat in his swing watching a seven year old Pogue hit Reid. Caleb was inside because his mom had called him.

"You're an idiot Reid." Pogue said, pushing Reid down.

"Am not!" Reid said kicking Pogue.

The older boy yelped in pain as he hopped on his foot. Tyler watched the boys with a frown on his face.

"Can you guys stop fighting?" Tyler asked.

"No!" Both snapped at the youngest, who flinched.

"Please?" Tyler asked in a soft voice.

"No."

Tyler sighed as he looked to the ground. They never listened to him.

"Guys, stop fighting." Caleb said, coming back out.

Both boys stared at Caleb for a second before Reid pushed Pogue again.

"Stop fighting." Caleb told them in a firmer voice.

Tyler smiled when the two boys did. They always listened to Caleb, even though the boy was seven, he had this tone of voice like he was a parent.

"Now you two go to time out or I'll tell your parents." Caleb said, going over and sitting in the swing next to Tyler.

They both gaped at Caleb before going to opposite sides of the swing set, glaring at one another.

"You okay Ty?"

"Fine, thanks for making them stop."

Caleb reached over and ruffled the boy's hair.

"It's ok, I know you hate them fighting." Caleb said, as they both started to swing.

Dodging rocks and grass flung by Pogue and Reid in the process.


	249. Feathers

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

The blonde watched as his boyfriend ran past him in the hallway, four other boys running after Tyler. They were carrying paint and feathers. He rushed after the boys, turning a corner and almost running into a confused Caleb and Pogue.

"Which way did they go?" Reid asked, as Caleb and Pogue pointed out a hallway.

He ran down it, the other two Sons following him. Tyler was looking down from a window, taking a bucket of paint.

"What the hell are you doing Tyler?" Reid asked, as the three boys stopped.

Tyler held a finger to his mouth as he peeked outside. He held out two fingers, two of the boys grabbing the other two buckets of paint. They looked down from their windows, snickering quietly before Tyler held his hand flat. They took the cap off of the paint, looking down.

"Tyler---"

Tyler grinned at Reid, before waving the two boys without paint to grab the feathers. The brunette peeked out again. He held up his bucket of paint before nodding firmly. They each poured the paint out the window, hearing people scream before the other two boys tossed the feathers out the window.

Tyler pushed the boys back as they knelt down. He yanked Reid's pants, making the boy sit down. Caleb and Pogue walking to the window, looking out.

"Oh my God…Aaron looks like a purple chicken." Caleb said, laughing as he covered his mouth.

Reid stood up as he looked out the window. He laughed as he saw Aaron, Ryan, and Kira look up. Dunking away quickly.

"Back to the art room!" one of the boys said loudly.

"Come on! Mrs. Q will cover you guys!" Tyler said, tugging Reid after them.

They ran down the halls quickly entering the art room, Mrs. Q looking up. Her hair was everywhere as she looked at Reid, Caleb, and Pogue.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah! But I think they saw us." Tyler said, looking out the window, seeing a purple glob with white feathers walking down the hall, "Oh fuck!"

Tyler pulled out the Art Society project, the other boys sitting around the table.

"Sit down over there and don't talk." Mrs. Q informed the other three Sons of Ipswich.

They nodded as they sat next to Tyler, who started drawing something hurriedly.

The other boys were as well as the door slammed open. Tyler looked behind him, seeing Mrs. Q raise a brow.

"I don't believe you are in Art Society." Mrs. Q said loudly.

"Tyler and his friends dumped paint and feathers on us!" Aaron yelled.

"Tyler and the others have been here for the past hour." Mrs. Q said firmly, "They've been working on a sign for Fall Fest."

Aaron looked at her in disbelief before she sighed.

"Boys, if you'll show Mr. Abbot the banner."

One of the boys took one end as Reid took the other, lifting it up.

"They've been working very hard this hour, and I don't appreciate you accusing them of things." Mrs. Q said, "Out!"

Aaron glared at the boys as he, Ryan, and a crying Kira walked out. Mrs. Q slammed the door shut as the others started laughing.

"I won't cover for you boys again." Mrs. Q said, "And how do I explain the three buckets of paint?"

"You can say that we are using them to make a mural for the school." Tyler suggested, "We can go buy some and say it's being used for it."

The other boys agreed quickly as she looked at them thoughtfully.

"Alright, go get the paint tonight and we'll start on it tomorrow." Mrs. Q said, "Now Art Society is done and I'll see you boys tomorrow."

Tyler rolled the banner up, placing it in Mrs. Q's workroom.

"Bye Mrs. Q." Tyler said, pulling Reid into the hallway.

"What was that about?" Reid asked, "I mean, I hate Aaron, but that was a random prank."

"You know the blonde that was next to you?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah?"

"That's Emmett Westbrook, the one who suggested I join Art Society. Well, Aaron threw him in a dumpster a few days ago." Tyler said, "So because the rest of us were mad, we decided to pay him back."

"Tyler that's really sweet." Caleb said, ruffling the boy's hair.

Tyler swatted the hand away.

"Well, Mrs. Q was angry as well." Tyler said, "It was her idea about the paint and feathers."

"Where'd you get the feathers?" Pogue asked.

"Fred was using them for an art project, the ones we used were extra." Tyler said, "Now with that said and done, you guys want to go to the movies tonight?"

The other boys agreed as they walked to the parking lot, grins on their faces.


	250. Thanksgiving

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Pogue/Reid

"Caleb! You're setting the table wrong!" Tyler called to the boy, while mashing some potatoes.

"Sorry Baby Boy." Caleb said, fixing the silver ware.

"It's okay…just stressed out." Tyler said, finally putting the potatoes on the table, "Okay that leaves out…oh shit please tell me we got cranberry sauce."

"I don't think we did. Ty--"

"God I suck, this is going to be horrible. Reid and Pogue will never let me live this down. Our families are gonna--"

Tyler stopped when Caleb kissed the boy soundly.

"It'll be fine. Pogue is bringing the cranberry sauce and your mother is bringing her pumpkin pie. Everything looks great and I'm sure it tastes amazing." Caleb said, "Just calm down."

"It's just our first Thanksgiving in this house and the guys are coming home from England and I really don't want to screw up."

Caleb kissed the boy's forehead.

"You won't. Now stop stressing out and go get the pumpkin juice and cokes ready." Caleb said, glancing at the clock, "They'll be here in ten minutes."

Tyler nodded his head furiously as he rushed into the kitchen, Caleb heading to the door. He opened it just in time to see Reid smiling.

"Jeez Cay, excited to see us?" Reid asked, hugging the boy.

Caleb hugged him back before letting go to hug Pogue.

"How was England?"

"Cold." Reid said, "Made me happy to be home."

"Tyler's still pissed at you for not telling him you were going for a week."

"Well I brought him back a Killing Joke CD so he can—Ty!" Reid said, rushing to the boy who was struggling with cokes, "Baby Boy, I swear you're going to hurt yourself one day."

He grabbed some of the cokes from Tyler, setting them on the table. As soon as the last drink was down, he embraced the brunette.

"It smells great in here." Reid said, "It's so clean though."

Tyler smacked Reid over the head before taking the cranberry sauce from Pogue.

"How long have you been cooking Tyler?" Pogue asked, as the brunette set the sauce down.

"Seven hours or so." Tyler said.

"Since nine this morning." Caleb said, "I've been making phone calls seeing when our families are---"

The doorbell decided to ring at that moment as Caleb walked to the door. His mother as well as Mrs. Simms walked in. Mrs. Parry and Mrs. Garwin bringing up the rear.

"Your fathers decided to watch the football game over at Nicky's. They send their regards though." Mrs. Simms said, as the boys rolled their eyes.

"I'll beat them." Reid said, as Tyler frowned.

"Tyler it all looks delicious." Mrs. Simms said.

"There's no mess in the kitchen though." Mrs. Danvers noted.

"I cleaned them while he cooked." Caleb said, "Keeps things neater."

They all nodded in agreement before sitting down at the table. Mrs. Simms setting the pumpkin pie on the table. The boys sat down as well as they each started serving themselves.

Caleb scribbling something on a napkin before sending it to Tyler.

_Told you it'd be okay._

Tyler grinned and shook his head as they began to eat.


	251. Heffalumps

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"So…I never understood what a heffalump was." Reid said, as he looked away from the TV.

"They're elephants." Tyler said.

"No they're not." Reid said.

"Yeah Reid they are. It's how kids pronounce elephant." Tyler told the boy.

"No way!"

Tyler nodded his head as Reid looked thoughtful.

"Then why not just call them elephants?"

"Because it's for kids."

"Then what's a woozle?"

"It's like a weasel."

"Then why not just say it's a weasel?"

"I don't know Reid."

"The guy who made Winnie the Pooh was seriously strange and complicated."

"You're only saying that because you didn't know what heffalumps and woozles were."

Reid shrugged as he turned back to the TV, Tyler rolling his eyes at the boy as he continued doing his homework.


	252. IM pt 11

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of IM_

**BabyBoy has entered the room  
Dreamcatcher has entered the room  
FlameOn has entered the room**

BabyBoy: Where are Caleb and Pogue?  
Dreamcatcher: They said they'd get on soon.  
FlameOn: I think they're busy screwing in the locker room  
BabyBoy: Mental image I didn't need right now  
FlameOn: I'm sorry  
Dreamcatcher: No you aren't  
BabyBoy: -rolls eyes- Anyways, so are we still on for Christmas or what? My parents need to know where I'm going to be, and I'm pretty sure if I say I'm going to be fucking my boyfriends all day, they won't let me go  
FlameOn: That's why I'm glad I'm my own guardian  
Dreamcatcher: As far as I know, we're still on, but you'd have to get Pogue to actually confirm it since we're using his place  
BabyBoy: That'd be so easy if he was online  
Dreamcatcher: Hold on, I'll call  
FlameOn: Am I geek because I thought ghostbusters?  
BabyBoy: You're a geek anyways Chase  
FlameOn: Oh fuck you  
BabyBoy: Yes please  
Dreamcatcher: They're getting on in a sec

**DucatiBoy has entered the room  
Bookworm18 has entered the room**

Bookworm18: Sorry about that guys, Coach made us do extra laps  
FlameOn: Do we even want to know?  
DucatiBoy: He caught us sabotaging Aaron's locker  
Dreamcatcher: What'd you do?  
Bookworm18: We lined it with exploding paste  
BabyBoy: I knew giving you guys that site would come back to haunt me  
Bookworm18: It was perfectly fine. Coach just knows that we were messing with it.  
Dreamcatcher: Did he try to open it?  
DucatiBoy: Unfortunately for us, yes  
FlameOn: You boys are just pure genius  
BabyBoy: Do you have to pay for the damages?  
DucatiBoy: Yeah and we had to do extra laps  
Bookworm18: And we have to apologize to Aaron for ruining his locker  
Dreamcatcher: Please tell me you boys put up a good fight?  
Bookworm18: It was either that or suspension  
Dreamcatcher: Oh…good decision  
FlameOn: Why did you guys sabotage Aaron's locker  
DucatiBoy: Long story  
Bookworm18: Short version is that he was making fun of all of us  
DucatiBoy: So we exacted revenge on the asshole  
BabyBoy: I don't want to hear you guys bitching about me and Reid fighting with Aaron ever again  
Dreamcatcher: I second that!  
FlameOn: You would  
Dreamcatcher: Oh fuck you  
FlameOn: Haha, no thanks, already got a date with Tyler -winks-  
BabyBoy: -blushes-  
Dreamcatcher: Wait…Ty, why didn't you tell me this?  
BabyBoy: Didn't come up, well anyways, are we still on for Christmas?  
DucatiBoy: Yep, I just got to get a few more things set up  
Bookworm18: I can come over early tomorrow to help  
BabyBoy: I can too  
FlameOn: I'm going to sleep in late  
Dreamcatcher: I'm not going to lie, I don't wanna help  
BabyBoy: -rolls eyes- Then don't complain when we don't have the food you like  
Dreamcatcher: You'd better  
BabyBoy: Oh what are you going to do? Glare me to death?  
Dreamcatcher: Do you really want to try me on this?  
Bookworm18: Anyways, we'll get food everyone likes, so no one can complain, and we can have a nice, calm, holiday.  
DucatiBoy: Yeah, because if anyone complains, they can leave. Got me Reid?  
Dreamcatcher: Why is it always me?  
FlameOn: Because you're usually the one to complain  
BabyBoy: Well I have to get off guys. Talk to you later  
Bookworm18: Bye Ty, see you tomorrow  
FlameOn: See you on our date later Ty  
Dreamcatcher: I'll see you at the dorms Tyler  
DucatiBoy: Later Ty

**BabyBoy has left the room**

DucatiBoy: I'm going to get off as well. Need to finish cleaning  
FlameOn: Bye  
Dreamcatcher: Later Pogue  
Bookworm18: Bye Pogue

**DucatiBoy has left the room**

Bookworm18: So what do you guys want to eat for the party?  
Dreamcatcher: Nachos!  
FlameOn: I'm a man of simple tastes, regular party food is fine with me  
Bookworm18: Anything else Reid?  
Dreamcatcher: Um…can we get some little debbie things?  
Bookworm18: I'll see what I can do. I'll see you guys tomorrow.  
Dreamcatcher: Night Caleb  
FlameOn: Later Cay

**Bookworm18 has left the room**

Dreamcatcher: So why are you and Tyler going on a date tonight?  
FlameOn: Because we both wanted to go out  
Dreamcatcher: What're you guys gonna do?  
FlameOn: Why are you so interested?  
Dreamcatcher: I'm not! I'm just curious  
FlameOn: Curiosity killed the cat  
Dreamcatcher: I don't care about cats, I hate them anyways  
FlameOn: What kind of witch are you, not liking cats  
Dreamcatcher: That's a stereotype, and stop avoiding the question  
FlameOn: Night

**FlameOn has left the room**

Dreamcatcher: I hate him sometimes

**Dreamcatcher has left the room**


	253. IM pt 12

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of IM_

**BabyBoy has entered the room  
Dreamcatcher has entered the room  
FlameOn has entered the room**

FlameOn: Our date was fun Ty  
BabyBoy: You surprised me Chase, I thought we were going to the movies  
Dreamcatcher: What'd you two do?  
FlameOn: We went to the fair  
Dreamcatcher: O.o Ty, you hate the fair  
BabyBoy: I hate the circus  
Dreamcatcher: It's the same thing!  
FlameOn: No it's not. A fair is comprised of ride, a circus has acrobats and a big top  
BabyBoy: Yeah Reid, they're not the same  
Dreamcatcher: Whatever  
FlameOn: So where are Pogue and Caleb?  
BabyBoy: Serving detention for not apologizing to Aaron  
Dreamcatcher: Wait…I thought they did  
BabyBoy: They did, then Aaron made fun of them, so Pogue punched him  
Dreamcatcher: So Caleb didn't do anything wrong?  
BabyBoy: Nope, but Aaron said he did  
FlameOn: I think we need to go talk to Aaron  
BabyBoy: I agree  
Dreamcatcher: If by talk you mean beat the shit out of him, then yes I'm for it  
FlameOn: He'll most likely be at Nicky's  
BabyBoy: Are we really going to defend Caleb and Pogue's honor?  
Dreamcatcher: They did it for us, alls fair in love and war  
FlameOn: I'll pick you two up in ten minutes

**FlameOn has left the room**

Dreamcatcher: So Ty, how come you and me don't go on dates?  
BabyBoy: You never ask  
Dreamcatcher: Wanna see a movie after we beat up Aaron?  
BabyBoy: Haha, sure Reid  
Dreamcatcher: Awesome, I'll see you in a few  
BabyBoy: See ya

**BabyBoy has left the room  
Dreamcatcher has left the room**


	254. Hell

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, onesided Chase/Reid

Chase stared at the blonde as he read from the textbook. The tone of his voice clearly stating that he didn't care what they were reading and he wasn't really paying attention to what he was reading.

Chase's gaze went to Tyler, who looked like he was falling asleep, but kept on waking up just in time to catch his head from falling. When Reid finished he looked over at Tyler, as the teacher started talking. The blonde pet the side of Tyler's face, staring the boy in the eyes.

It was a well known fact that the two Sons of Ipswich were together. When no one had seemed to care, that's when Chase had started to. If Reid had gotten with anyone else he would have to torn to pieces over being queer. But since it was Tyler, the smallest and gentlest of the Sons, it was fine.

When the bell rang he watched the two rise, hearing their conversation clearly.

"I told you that you didn't need to stay up with me."

"Its fine, you needed help on your math anyways." Tyler told the boy.

"But still Ty, you should've gotten more sleep." Reid said.

Chase clenched his jaw as he moved past them quickly, nearly knocking Tyler down. He smirked when he heard the boy stumble, dropping his books.

"Chase! Watch where your going!" Reid snapped at the boy.

Chase turned and raised a brow before he continued to talk. It was perfectly fine, if Reid couldn't be with him, he'd just make both of their lives a living hell.


	255. Bloody Mary

Pairings: None

A twelve year old Tyler watched his friends as they looked into a mirror. Reid was looking smug, while both Caleb and Pogue looked scared.

"Come on, you guys are tough thirteen year olds remember." Reid said, "You should be able to handle 'Bloody Mary.'"

"So we just…say her name." Caleb said.

"You say 'Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, where are you, where are you?' three times." Reid told them.

Tyler smiled with the blonde, who backed away. Reid sat next to him, as they watched the two older boys.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, where are you, where are you?" Both boys said at once, eyes closed.

Reid smirked as the boy's said it a second time. Biting his lip when their eyes squeezed shut tighter when they finished. Watching as they gripped each others hands as they started for the last time.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, where are you, where are you?" They finished.

"Open your eyes boys." Reid said.

The boys did, their eyes widening as they screamed, running out of the room. Reid laughed with Tyler as he walked over to the mirror, turning towards his mom who came out of the closet.

"That is the last time I help you two scare Caleb and Pogue." Mrs. Garwin said, wiping her face clean on the food colored corn oil.

"Thanks Mrs. Garwin." Tyler said, grinning.

"Yeah, thanks Mom." Reid said.

"It's no problem, now I need to disappear before they come back in with your father." She said leaving.

Not three minutes later, Caleb and Pogue dragged in a sleepy Mr. Garwin.

"She's in the mirror!" Caleb said, pointing at it.

Mr. Garwin looked in the mirror before looking at the two boys.

"There's no one in there." He said.

Caleb and Pogue looked in the mirror again, not seeing anyone.

"She was there! We saw her!" Pogue said, "We're not lying!"

"I'm not saying you were, I'm just saying no one's there." He said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get some sleep."

Mr. Garwin left the room, leaving Caleb and Pogue to glance at the mirror wearily.

Reid and Tyler never told them it was Mrs. Garwin.


	256. Moving In

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Baby Boy, where do these go?" Reid asked, holding up two picture frames.

"Over on the night stand, where do these go?" Tyler asked, holding up some magazines.

"Just put them in the desk drawer."

Caleb was straightening up the boy's beds with Pogue, before smiling.

"Jeez guys, we're seniors." Caleb said, sitting on the made bed.

"Too bad Aaron can't share our enthusiasm." Tyler said, fixing Reid's clothes in the closet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reid asked.

"He got held back for failing three subjects." Tyler said, "Kate told me a few days ago."

"Are you serious?" Reid asked, "No Aaron Abbot this year!"

"We still have to see him in swimming." Caleb said, grinning as Reid's face fell.

Tyler kissed the boy softly, "Poor baby, you're so put upon."

"Can I have a kiss Ty?" Caleb inquired, as the brunette leaned up and kissed the older boy.

"That's not right Tyler! You have to share the love." Pogue said, as he finished Reid's bed.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he kissed Pogue.

"Are all parties happy now?" Tyler asked, as he got three nods, "Okay, well I'll go tell Michael that we're done moving in."

"Why do we have to talk to our RA at all?" Reid asked.

"So he can know when to inform the janitors to come by and grab the boxes." Tyler said, leaving.

Reid tilted his head as he watched Tyler leave.

"I could walk behind him for days." The blonde declared, making Caleb and Pogue laugh.

Reid glared at the two boys before frowning at his bed. He walked to it and ripped the comforter back, giving the immaculate bed more mess.

"I find it so attractive how he has OCD for messiness." Caleb said, as Reid stuck his tongue out.

Tyler walked back in, raising a brow before sitting next to Caleb.

"So what'd Michael say?"

"He said that the janitors aren't coming today, but it was good to know for tomorrow." Tyler said.

"So…big waste of time?" Pogue asked.

Tyler nodded his head, "What do you guys wanna do tonight?"

"I guess we can go to Nicky's." Caleb said, as Tyler shook his head.

"I shoot that idea down."

"What else is there to do?" Pogue asked.

"We could go see Children of Men or Lady in the Water." Tyler suggested.

"Isn't Lady in the Water about that chick from a story?" Reid asked.

Tyler nodded his head as Reid grinned.

"I'm in."

"I guess we can go see Lady in the Water." Caleb said, smirking, "Tyler will probably clutch to the nearest person anyways."

Tyler hit Caleb's arm, "Just for that I'm sitting next to Reid and Pogue."

Caleb pouted at the boy who got off the bed.

"I'm cool with seeing the movie." Pogue said, "Tyler's driving with me, so you and Reid have fun."

The biker grabbed the younger boy, dragging him out, leaving two gaping boys behind them.


	257. Superhero

Pairings: None

"Whose your favorite superhero?" a nine year old Tyler asked.

Reid was watching Pogue and Caleb on the swing set, before he looked at Tyler with a grin.

"The Joker."

"That's a villain." Tyler told the boy.

"Uh uh, he's totally a superhero."

"Reid, he's Batman's arch nemesis."

"What's an arch nemesis?"

"It's like…his most extreme bad guy."

"How do you know such big words? You talk like my daddy." Reid told the boy.

"I read the dictionary when I'm bored." Tyler said, "It helps expand my vocabulary so I sound smarter than you."

Reid grinned as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"I don't mind you sounding smarter than me, but you sound smarter than Caleb, and I like that."

"Why?"

"Because that means I'm best friends with the smarter one."

"W-We're best friends?"

"Yeah Ty, that's why I hang out with you the most." Reid said, "Why don't you consider me your best friend?"

"I do! I just didn't think you did." Tyler said, shrugging.

"So Ty, what does supercalifragilisticexpialidocious mean?"

"It's a nonsense word from Mary Poppins." Tyler said, shrugging.

"So that's the longest word in the dictionary right?"

"No, actually it's Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis, which is a lung disease caused by silica dust. It's forty-five letters."

"Can you even spell that?" Reid asked, "I wouldn't be able to pronounce something that big."

Tyler shook his head.

"It has a thing where you can pronounce it." Tyler said, smiling.

"Come on! I wanna show Pogue that my best friend's smarter than his." Reid said, grabbing Tyler's hand.

"Okay!"

The blonde grinned as they ran towards the other two on the swing set.


	258. First

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler/Reid

For the past month Caleb and Reid had been competing. They had been competing in a not so regular sport. Both agreeing that whoever lost, not only would get to date Tyler, but owed the other boy fifty dollars. Now the sport was, who would Tyler date first?

Reid had asked first with a subtle 'Do you wanna go to the movies?'

Tyler had declined.

Caleb had been next asking the boy, 'Hey do you wanna come over and study this?'

Tyler had said no.

Reid went up to the boy a few hours afterward asking, 'Do you wanna hang out in the dorm?'

Tyler had said a polite no.

Caleb had asked the boy the next day, 'Would you like to come see this movie with me?'

Tyler had shaken his head.

Day by day the boys had asked the youngest out, the boy always refusing. Now both boys were fed up as they approached the boy, who was talking to Pogue, laughing at what the boy was saying.

"Tyler, why do you always say no to me and Reid?" Caleb asked.

The brunette smiled at the other two.

"Because I'm not a trophy." Tyler said simply, "And I don't like people betting on it."

Tyler got out of his seat.

"Therefore, until one of you boneheads tosses in the ring, I'm not dating either of you." Tyler said, "I'll talk to you later Pogue."

"Bye Baby Boy." Pogue said, as both boys sat down.

"How did he know?" Reid asked, looking at Caleb.

"I don't know, but you better toss your ring in now blondie."

"Fuck you, he's my best friend!"

"More the reason for you not to date him. Everyone knows that fucks up a friendship."

"You're his friend too Caleb."

"But not his best friend."

"Doesn't matter!"

"Yeah it does!"

"I hate you!"

"I called dating Tyler first!"

"I met him first!"

"I was on this planet first!" Caleb snapped.

"I…hate you." Reid said, before Pogue stood up.

"Um…hate to burst anyone's bubble, but I'm the one that told Tyler about the whole fifty dollar who could date him first….thing." Pogue said, "Bye!"

The two brothers sat, gaping at Pogue's back before looking at each other. They both nodded as they ran after Pogue. They'd deal with the biker first, then deal with each other.


	259. Alone

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"Please stay."

The older boy shook his head, as the younger brunette sighed.

"Stay with me." The younger boy tried again.

"I already promised I would go."

"I'll be alone…"

The older boy frowned as he pulled the brunette into his lap.

"I'll come home early." The boy promised, "I'll make up some excuse to get out."

"You don't have to I just--"

"No, it's okay. I forgot you'd be alone." The older boy admitted, "I'll text you when you need to call. I'll tell them that my boyfriend got into an accident."

The younger boy snuggled into the other boy.

"It's okay--"

The older boy kissed him soundly, "It is okay. I hate family reunions anyways."

"Especially ones during Spring Break?"

"Exactly." He said, "Besides that I don't want you to be alone Tyler."

"I wouldn't be if Reid hadn't agreed to go to the fucking beach with his family." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, are you jealous?"

"Caleb, the last time he went to the beach he was so sunburned _I_ was the one who had to put the ointment on his back. He whined, bitched, moaned, complained, and even hit me with a book because of it. I would not like a repeat." Tyler said.

The older boy laughed as he shook his head.

"I wouldn't either." Caleb said, "But as for the reunion, I'll have to be there for _at least_ a day. And then it's free game okay?"

Tyler nodded as he hugged the older boy.

"Will your mom get mad?"

"My mom doesn't want to go either." Caleb said, "But since we'd already said yes, we have to for a bit. Of course, I'll have to explain that you aren't actually in the hospital."

Tyler grinned as his phone rang. Answering it with a sigh.

"What Reid?"

His eyes widened as he looked at Caleb.

"Be there in like ten…and um…don't have any happy thoughts okay?"

He hung up, smiling at Caleb.

"We have to go untie Reid from the flagpole." Tyler said, "Aaron and Ryan kind've…yeah, and he's naked, so we really need to go."

"Hold on I want my video camera for this!" Caleb said, as Tyler got off of him.

He scrambled off the couch, rushing towards his room. Tyler shook his head as he grabbed the keys to his Hummer.

He wasn't going to complain, anything to use as blackmail against Reid was good with him.


	260. EW

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Cosmo for zeroflame_

"So why do you read that?"

"Because it's good."

"But why is it good?"

"Because I think it is."

"Why?"

"Do you just enjoy being annoying?"

"I just want to know why you read it."

"Doesn't answer my question at _all_."

"Because you love me and I wanna know."

Tyler sighed as he turned to the boy.

"Because Reid, not all of us like picture books."

"Hey! I don't like picture books."

"Reid---"

"Why do you get Entertainment Weekly?"

"Because I like reading about new films and such." Tyler said, as Reid snatched the magazine.

"There aren't any hot chicks in here though."

Tyler grabbed the magazine back, rolling it up before hitting Reid with it repeatedly. When he finally stopped, he opened it back up to the page he was on.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Why are you looking at chicks, when you have me as your boyfriend?" Tyler asked, seeing Reid smile apologetically.

"I was just saying that they're hot, you're sexy. Totally different ends of the spectrum."

"I'm surprised you know the word spectrum." Tyler said, "Good save though."

Reid nodded as he read the article Tyler was reading over the boy's shoulder.


	261. Fuck Me

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

The blonde watched his boyfriend on the dance floor with Caleb. The boys weaving through the crowd with their drinks.

Tyler nearly tripping as they got to the table.

"It's too crowded tonight." Tyler said, looking around.

"Yeah, but it's better than being home." Caleb said.

"Speak for yourself." Reid said, sipping his coke.

Tyler hadn't wanted to come to Nicky's tonight. In fact he had adamantly said he hadn't wanted to. Reid had been talked into it because Caleb said all drinks would be on him.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Sorry that I don't have someone to fuck on a daily basis."

Tyler groaned with Pogue as the two boys started to argue.

"Hey guys, shut up!" Pogue said, "Hey Cay, let's go play foosball."

He didn't even wait for an answer before he dragged the oldest over to the tables.

Reid rolled his eyes as he looked over at the pool tables. Tyler grinned as a thought passed his mind. When Reid went to stand up, Tyler yanked him back down.

He crawled into the boys lap, leaning towards Reid's ear.

"Tyler! What are you doing?"

"F-u-c-k me."

Reid stared at the boy in shock for a moment.

"Uh Tyler…"

The brunette grinned before kissing Reid's neck, biting on it softly. He felt the boy shiver underneath him, before kissing behind the boy's ear. Rubbing the boy through his jeans, hearing the soft but broken moan that escaped the blonde.

"_I _wanted to stay at the dorms, remember?" Tyler told the boy, who nodded.

Tyler smirked as he kissed the boy softly, the rubbing ceasing all together, causing a moan of disappointment to escape Reid.

"I'll go see whose winning." Tyler said, leaving his boyfriend, who was gaping at him.

Reid stared at Tyler, who leaned against the foosball table casually talking to Caleb and Pogue. The blonde standing up and walking over, standing behind the boy.

"Sorry guys, my mom needs our help. We'll see you tomorrow." Reid apologized, gripping Tyler's wrist and dragging him out.

He heard the brunette laughing the entire way to the car. The youngest was going to pay, oh so dearly.


	262. Fully Alive

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Reid watched his lovers as they played in the rain. They had decided to go swimming in the rain, something that the youngest had wanted to do. The older three had given him a strange look at the suggestion. Swimming in the rain? What was the point of it? But they had agreed to it, because the brunette had been adamant about it.

Reid preferred this Tyler to the Tyler that they'd had after the Chase incident. The boy had tried to get Caleb out of his depression, the oldest flying off the handle and screaming at Tyler for a full hour about how he was too weak to do anything about Chase, and it'd always would be that way.

They hadn't seen Tyler for two weeks after that. Pogue and himself fearing something horrible had happened to the teen, while Caleb had stayed silent in guilt.

The youngest had locked himself up in the vacated Simms manor, not answering any phones, or getting online. Hell, he hadn't even answered the door when the boys had stopped by. Finding a charm on the door to keep them out.

That was so much different from now.

Right now, Tyler was running away from a grinning Caleb and smirking Pogue.

Pogue finally catching up to Tyler, and grabbing the boy by his waist.

"Pogue! No! Don't you dare!" Tyler was telling the boy, who was carrying him to the pool, "Reid help!"

The blonde, never being able to not help his best friend, stood up and ran at Pogue. The older boy let go of Tyler in surprise who moved and helped Reid shove the older boy into the water.

Tyler wrapping his arms around Reid's waist, who pumped his fist into the air. Both yelping when Caleb pushed them into the pool after Pogue.

"That was rude." Reid said, after he'd surfaced, spitting water out.

"Nah, that was fair." Caleb said, helping Pogue out of the water.

Tyler pulled himself out, holding a hand out to the blonde, who gladly accepted the help.

Reid remembered when Tyler had tried to tell them that when he wasn't with his lovers, he'd felt empty, but when he _was_ with them he felt fully alive. And the strange thing was that the other boys had felt the same way. So they had been attached at the hip ever since then.

"Oh shit, Ty's parents are home!" Pogue said, motioning to the headlights.

The four boys scrambled for the house, entering it quickly. Reid slipping on the tiles and falling on his butt. Sneakers squeaked as they yanked the blonde up, and rushed to the stairs, as the door opened.

They ran to Tyler's room, the boys all but jumping in before shutting the door and locking it.

Caleb hurried into the boy's bathroom, grabbing towels before tossing them to the guys. Mrs. Simms had been very firm about not playing in the rain. If she found out…well it wouldn't end very pretty.

Tyler chucked his clothes into the bathroom with Reid's as they changed. Caleb and Pogue having more difficulty getting their pants off. Tyler and Reid had become pros at this apparently, because they were changed with towels over their shoulders in minutes.

Tyler going over to Caleb and yanking the boys pants down, smirking up at the boy, who stepped out. Reid doing the same for Pogue, both receiving playful glares from the older boys as they threw the clothes into the bathroom, shutting the light off and closing the door.

They'd just gotten the towels over their shoulders when the door knocked. Tyler unlocking it and opening it.

"Boys, we're home now." Mr. Simms told them.

"Okay Dad."

"Why was the door locked?"

"Reid gets scared in big houses, and he feels more comfortable with the door being locked." It had come from Tyler's mouth before he could stop it.

Mr. Simms seemed to have bought it as he nodded.

"Don't stay up too late."

"We won't. Night Dad."

"Night Mr. Simms." The boys chorused.

"Good night."

Tyler shut the door with a grin as the boys sat down, throwing the towels away from them. Now if only they could think of a logical reason why there would be a puddle in the kitchen, everything would be great.


	263. Map

Pairings: Caleb/Reid, Pogue/Tyler

"We were supposed to turn left." Reid said.

"No we weren't, we were supposed to turn right." Caleb argued.

"No Caleb, we weren't, the map clearly says that we have to turn left."

"You have the map upside down!"

"No I don't!"

Caleb snatched the map from Reid, turning it around and thrusting it back at the boy.

"Yes you did, that's why everything was backwards you stupid blonde."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"Obviously you are if you can't read a map right."

"Caleb!"

Tyler and Pogue both looked at each other as the other two continued to scream at each other.

"Um…Caleb.."

"I'm not egotistical damnit!" The oldest was saying.

"Caleb…"

"Yes you are!"

"Caleb! Car!" Pogue snapped, as the boy stomped on the brakes.

All four went forward in their seats, grunting. Caleb looked up and saw the car that Pogue had yelled at him about.

"Okay, get out, I'm driving." Pogue said, "Reid get in the back. If you two want to fight, then do it in the back where I don't have to watch us almost die."

Tyler nodded his head in agreement, as Caleb shook his head.

"It's my car."

"I don't care." Pogue said, "You almost got into an accident, now pull over."

The oldest muttered darkly as he pulled over to the side, getting out. Reid did the same as the four boys switched seats.

As they continued to drive, Tyler put headphones on his ears, blaring music to tune out the noise of the two boys screaming at each other, while Pogue just clenched his jaw, an evil smirk coming onto his face.

He turned the volume on the stereo all the way up before turning it on. Loud music filled the car, causing the two in the back to cringe and jump at the same time both glaring at Pogue.

"What the fuck Pogue?" Reid asked, "We have ears you know?"

The older boy turned the stereo off.

"Pogue, you could've blasted my speakers."

"Jeez, don't you have any compassion for other people's hearing?"

"You aren't a very good friend."

"How could you blast music in our ears?"

Pogue sighed as he turned a sharp left when Tyler pointed out a direction, sending Reid into the side of the mustang.

"Whoops sorry." Pogue said.

The rest of the ride was, thankfully, silent, except for Tyler's faint music. It was better than the two lovers in the back fighting though. And Pogue silently thanked whoever was listening that he had Tyler as his boyfriend and not Reid.


	264. Mute

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler

"Reid, shut up!" Tyler said, as the boy continued to sing.

The brunette had his head on the table he was sitting at. He was contemplating hitting Reid with his psychology book and running. In fact, Tyler was pretty sure he was just going to shove the whole thing in Reid's mouth before he ran.

When Reid stopped singing, the brunette looked up, grinning at the duo behind the blonde.

"I love you both a little bit more now." Tyler said, as Pogue sat next to him.

The boy kissed Tyler's cheek as Caleb sat next to Reid, who was trying to sing, but no words came out.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't Use for stuff like that." Caleb said.

"Then why did you?"

"His singing was getting on my own nerves, and it'll be nice not to hear his voice for a few hours."

Reid hit the oldest, glaring at him.

"Sorry Reid." Caleb said.

"I'm not." Tyler said, "I love the boy, but not his singing abilities, or lack of."

Reid hit Tyler with his History book, the boy grinning at him.

"Sorry Reid, but you gave me a headache." Tyler told him.

The blonde frowned before shrugging indifferently.

"Asshole." Pogue muttered, making Tyler nod.

"He can be."

"So how mad are you at me Reid?" Caleb asked, "One out of ten?"

The boy held up nine fingers, making Caleb frown. Yeah, he was dead when the boy got his voice back. Both not seeing the grin that crossed Tyler's face.

"Hey Reid, me and Pogue are going to use the dorm tonight, is that okay?"

He grinned when Reid opened his mouth, no sound escaping it.

"Thanks Reid!" Tyler said, standing up.

He grabbed his stuff before dragging Pogue away with him. One of the times where Reid couldn't argue about who got the dorm that night, he could get used to a mute Reid.


	265. Wreck

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Reid, will you shut up!" Tyler screamed, "God, I told you I'd be there in a few minutes, shit."

"Where are you?"

"I'm about five minutes from your house."

"Okay."

Tyler hung up on the blonde, rolling his eyes as he pushed a CD in. He brought a foot up and rested it against the door, before bringing it back down almost immediately. Sighing as his phone rang again.

He looked at the caller ID before pushing the speaker button.

"Yeah Caleb?" Tyler said, looking up.

He stomped on his breaks, as he jerked the wheel to the right. He heard Caleb scream his name as the Hummer hit something hard, he heard glass breaking and metal crunching as his head slammed on the steering wheel. The rest of his body jerking forward, as the car finally stopped.

"Tyler? Baby Boy are you okay? Fuck Ty answer me!"

The boy groaned as he shifted a little, breath escaping him.

'_Was that Chase…_'

He passed out after that last thought. Immediately waking up when he felt a sharp pain. Tyler's eyes opened as he stared at a panic stricken Reid.

"He's awake!" Reid cried, as Tyler turned his head to see Caleb and Pogue.

"Oh God, Tyler your head is bleeding."

Tyler just let out a sigh as the boys eyes flashed black, Tyler moaning in pain when a piece of metal was ripped out of his leg.

"Come on Ty." Reid said, unbuckling the boy.

Tyler slid into the blonde's arms as Reid pulled him out some, letting Caleb grab the boys legs gently. They set him to the floor as Pogue's eyes flashed black. The Hummer was fixing itself it seemed to Tyler's foggy mind.

He felt a small warmth travel from his leg as hot warmth spread from his head.

He quickly realized the boys were healing him, as their hands moved away.

"Jeez Ty, what happened?"

Tyler blinked as he tried to remember why he'd gone off the road. Eyes widening as he looked at Caleb.

"It was Chase…I'm so sure of it…same twisted smirk and everything."

Caleb looked at the boy in alarm.

"A-Are you sure?"

Tyler nodded his head as Caleb made him stand. Making him lean against Reid.

"Reid, can you drive the Hummer to your place?"

"Yeah, come on Ty."

Caleb pulled Pogue with him to the mustang as they each reversed and sped back to the Garwin manor. They apparently had _a lot_ to discuss.


	266. Promise

Pairings: Chase/Tyler

Tyler smiled as he danced with Chase, his head resting on the boy's shoulder. They were in the school courtyard and it was well past time to be in the dorms. It was also pouring rain, not that either boy noticed.

Tyler's hips swayed from one side to the other, keeping up with the invisible music they seemed to be dancing to. Smiling when Chase kissed his neck softly. They'd been doing this for over an hour. Not even stopping when the cold rain hit them. It was a perfect moment, one that they didn't want to spoil.

Tyler's smile widened when Chase's wet kisses traveled up his neck, down his jaw, and up towards his mouth. Capturing the lips in a hard, yet very sweet kiss. Tyler's arms wrapping around the boy's neck on their own accord. The kiss deepening as they moved out of the rain and towards the nearest wall. Tyler was pushed against it, a smile on his lips as Chase kissed his way down Tyler's neck.

"You know, this has been the best few weeks I've had in my life Tyler." Chase told the boy softly.

Tyler smiled as he ran his hands through Chase's hair.

"How so?"

"I had a sucky life." Chase said, "Let's just say that it was really tough where I came from."

Tyler nodded his head.

"It's so funny because I came here and thought I'd hate everyone and everything." Chase said, "But you surprised me."

"I tend to do that to people." Tyler said, as Chase kissed the wet skin.

"I don't know what was wrong with me…I mean…after a while I wanted to be friends with Caleb, and the more I saw you, the more I wanted to be around you instead."

Tyler blushed a little as Chase pulled back.

"Promise me that no matter what happens…you'll be mine." Chase said.

Tyler tilted his head in confusion.

"What would happen?"

"Nothing…just promise…"

"I swear I'll stay yours Chase Collins." Tyler said, feeling something in him twist painfully.

He kept the look of pain off his face, wondering what had happened, before seeing Chase smile.

"Good…"

Tyler smiled at the boy, who grinned widely.

"I promise that I'm yours Tyler Simms." Chase said, as Tyler felt that same thing in him twist again, almost to the point of him wanting to scream.

He kept it off his face again, feeling slightly ill though.

Chase pulled him into a kiss, it was hard and demanding, unlike their other kisses. Tyler pulling back when his phone rang.

"It's Pogue, hold on." Tyler said, answering it, "Hey Pogue, what's up?"

Tyler nodded his head as if answering a question, "I'll be there soon."

He hung up before sighing as he looked at Chase.

"I have to go help Caleb and Pogue." Tyler said.

"Where?"

"At Caleb's families old colony house, the caretaker fell and they need a ride to get him to the hospital."

Chase made a pained face as he let Tyler move away from the wall.

"Remember your promise." Chase said, as Tyler smiled.

He kissed the boy tenderly, "Never will."


	267. Promise pt 2

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_Continuation of Promise Me_

Two hours….it had never been that fast that Tyler had _ever _regretted doing something. One look in the Book of Damnation after Caleb had chased after Pogue had told Tyler all he needed to know.

Sighing as he put the book up, he avoided Reid's eyes like the plague. He climbed into the Hummer, running his hands over his face. Tyler watched Reid climb into his own car, before leaving. The brunette pulling out his phone as he called Chase.

"Hey Tyler."

"Hey Chase…can we meet up?"

"Sure, meet me at our spot."

"Okay, see you in ten." Tyler said.

He hung up the phone before turning his car on. Tyler reversed and drove down the dirt road, turning left on the upcoming street. He kept on glancing nervously behind him, wondering if Reid was going to follow him. His phone ringing as he looked at the ID. He set it down as he pushed speakerphone.

"Hey Caleb, what's up?" Tyler asked.

"Hey Baby Boy, Pogue's been in an accident, he's at Gloucester."

Tyler stomped on the breaks as he looked at the phone.

"What?"

"Yeah, his bike is totaled, and he was muttered Chase's name when I found him. Get to the hospital when you can, Reid's on his way." Caleb said, "And Ty, please _please_ be careful."

"He won't hurt me." Tyler said softly.

"What'd you say Tyler?" Caleb asked.

"I'll be there soon." Tyler told the boy, hanging up, beginning to drive again.

The boy soon came up to a clearing in the Dells. He parked the Hummer as he walked over to the spot in the Dells the others didn't know about. Sure they knew about the highest peak, where they occasionally dropped down, but not this spot. Chase and he had found this spot.

"Tyler, what's up?" Chase asked, as Tyler turned towards him.

"So your ancestor is John Putnam." Tyler said, "And you knew about my Powers, but didn't think to tell me that you had the same Powers?"

"Tyler--"

"And then, after not telling me any of that, you make me promise to be yours. Making me give you _half_ of my power. Power that isn't even going to be able to _help_ you if you fight Caleb."

"Tyler, let me--"

"You didn't tell me any of that, and then make me feel like a fucking _traitor_ to my Covenant. Hell I am a traitor." Tyler said, "How could you not tell me any of this?"

"Tyler, you have half of my power as well." Chase said, as Tyler's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"I promised to be yours too remember."

Tyler nodded as he took a step away from Chase when the oldest came closer.

"That's what that pain was? Me receiving that power? Chase I didn't want it!" Tyler cried, "This Power is a curse not a gift."

"I needed to insure that you would be safe if Caleb killed me Tyler!"

"And Pogue and Kate? What about them? What the _fuck_ gives you the right to fuck with my friends like this?"

"Pogue and Kate were…unfortunate things that had to happen."

"_Unfortunate?_" Tyler hissed, "How could you ever tell me you loved me when you hurt the people I care about Chase? Are you going after Reid next? Or Sarah? Who else do I need to worry about Chase?"

"I will not harm Reid." Chase said, "He's your best friend."

"So are Caleb and Pogue!" Tyler screamed, "You are a _fool_ if you think Caleb will let you walk away from this alive! How the hell could I ever have even thought about loving you?"

Tyler yelped when he was sent in to a tree, being held there tightly as Chase walked over to him with pitch black eyes.

Tyler's own eyes turned black as he sent Chase flying backwards.

"Remember I have your powers too dumbass." Tyler snapped, "Completely equal."

"I've given you a gift Tyler! When you ascend you'll be twice as powerful as your friends!"

"I don't like to Use Chase! I don't like the effect it has on me!"

Chase pushed the boy into the tree again, kissing the boy softly. Tyler's lip quivered as he kissed the boy back.

"It doesn't matter how mad you are at me, you'll still love me."

Tyler pushed him away, "If you kill Caleb, I will never talk to you again."

"But you promised--"

"I'm still yours, but if you kill Caleb, you can fucking forget about talking to me."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise." Tyler snapped.

"So your going to make me decide between you and more power? Power I need."

"You don't need it though."

"Tyler--"

"I've got to go. If I don't head to the hospital soon, they're going to get worried."

Chase pulled the boy in for another kiss, Tyler sighing as silent tears traveled down his cheeks.

"I can't promise not to kill him."

"Well just remember, if you do, you lose me completely." Tyler said, "I can deal with you being John Putnam's ancestor, and for you hurting Pogue and Kate, just leave them alone for now…let up on the curses…"

Chase nodded his head firmly, "I will when I reach the barn when I battle Caleb."

Tyler nodded his head, "I'm being serious Chase."

"I know…so am I."

Tyler pulled away from the boy.

"If I do die, you get all of it."

Tyler looked at the boy in surprise.

"What do you mean? All of it?"

"I'll will the rest of my power to you."

"Don't." Tyler said, "Just…I've gotta go."

Tyler jumped into his Hummer, slamming it shut. He reversed just as his phone rang from it's spot in the car. He pushed the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"Jeez Tyler, where are you? We've been waiting on you for forty-five minutes." Reid snapped, "Did you get lost?"

Tyler bit his lip as he sped towards Gloucester.

"No, I just had to deal with something in town first. I'll be there in a bit." Tyler said.

"Have you seen Chase?" Reid asked, "Cay wants to know."

Tyler glanced behind him as he saw a car following him.

"No, but that doesn't mean he isn't around." Tyler said.

"Be careful Baby Boy."

"I will be. Bye Reid." Tyler said, hanging up after the blonde said bye.

Turning as he watched Chase go straight.


	268. Promise pt 3

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Promise Me_

Tyler looked at the clock in the Hummer before getting out as a car pulled up.

"Hey love." Chase said, stepping towards the brunette who backed up, "What's wrong?"

"Why'd you call me Chase?" Tyler asked.

"I missed you--"

"I didn't miss you."

"You don't mean that. I--"

"No, I do mean it Chase." Tyler told him, "I'm perfectly happy, have been for months."

"You were happy with me--"

"And I'm happy with Reid too."

"Reid--"

"I had to tell him about what happened Chase. I was freaked out and I didn't know what to do."

Chase's eyes flashed as anger flared in his eyes.

"You didn't have to tell him shit!"

"Are you serious? Yes I did! I was panicking Chase! My boyfriend turned out to be a murderer and John Putnam's ancestor, how could I not freak out?"

"So are you fucking him?"

"Actually no I haven't, not that it's any of your business."

"You fucking promised Tyler!"

"Well I take it back!" Tyler snapped, "We read the Book of Damnation, if I can't keep up my end of the promise then everything goes back to normal."

"No it doesn't! You still keep half of my fucking powers!"

"You should've thought about that before you screwed everything up!"

"You said you loved me!"

"And I still do Chase." Tyler said, voice soft, "I just…I can't live with you…be around you…knowing that you could snap at any moment and hurt someone I love…or myself."

"Do Caleb and Pogue know?"

Tyler nodded his head after a minute.

"Why'd you tell them?"

"It'd be strange if they didn't know how I got a power boost." Tyler said, "Chase just…just leave Ipswich…and don't come back."

"No way! You're coming with me!"

Tyler's eyes flashed black as he glared at the boy.

"I'm stronger than you Chase, don't push me." Tyler said.

"You haven't---your birthday was last week." Chase said, glaring, "How come I didn't receive half of your powers?"

"Because I broke the promise a long time ago." Tyler told him, "Now leave."

Chase growled at the boy before getting in his car, and speeding off. Tyler's eyes flashing back to a baby blue as he began to cry. Protecting his brothers was more important than going off and helping Chase…no matter how much Tyler wanted to.


	269. Home Free

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Home free!" Tyler crowed, as he touched the tree.

Caleb running with Reid hot on his heels, touching the tree before Reid could tag him. The boy panted as he looked around the yard for Pogue. The boy had to be here somewhere.

"Safe!"

Reid turned to see Pogue grinning at him smugly.

"Ugh I've been It like…twelve times. Can I have a break?"

"Uh uh!" Tyler said, grinning.

Reid sighed as he went to the tree and started to count. Caleb and Tyler ran behind the shed as Pogue ran under the steps.

"Hey guys, after this I'm calling it quits." Reid said, as he looked around the yard.

He started walking towards the steps, going up them, before hearing giggling. Reid looked over and saw Tyler and Caleb at the tree.

"What the…Do you two just hide together?" Reid asked.

The two just grinned at him as Reid looked at the shed with a grin. He jumped off the porch as he walked towards it. Sliding against the cold metal as he turned, screaming when a bird flew past him.

"I _hate _birds." Reid muttered darkly, as he heard more laughter.

He sighed as he walked to the three, seeing a smirking Pogue.

"You really suck at this game Reid."

The blonde nodded as he sat on the ground, lying in the grass.

"Wanna tell me why we're playing this game when we're seventeen?" Reid asked Tyler.

"Because it's a good way to go back to our childhood."

"Couldn't we have just played Ocarina of Time or something?"

Tyler shook his head with a grin, as he laid his head on Reid's stomach. Caleb lying his in Pogue's, while Pogue occupied Tyler's stomach.

"This isn't fair, everyone has a stomach except me." Reid said.

"That sounds….so wrong." Caleb said, smiling.

Reid grinned at the oldest before sighing when a shadow fell over their forms. He looked up with a smile.

"Hey Mrs. Parry, we'll be inside in like…ten minutes." Reid said.

"I just came out here to tell you boys that dinner was ready."

They all nodded, before shivering.

"Let's not do that again…felt weird." Tyler said, before sitting up.

"I guess we should head in." Caleb said, as he stood.

He helped Pogue up, who grinned at the boy.

"Maybe."

Reid stood up gracefully before helping Tyler up.

"Whatever, we still watching that documentary on the scariest horror movie moments?" Reid asked, receiving three nods, "Awesome! Let's go."

The blonde grabbed Tyler's wrist, all but dragging the boy inside, letting Caleb and Pogue bring up the rear.

_A/N: Oh man, I just realized how much I've written in all. I hadn't even realized it really. Anyways, I'm glad you guys are loving Snapshots! Also, fictiousshore, I checked out wordie dot com and I love it! My inner word geek totally flipped over it. : )_


	270. Harry Potter

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"Tyler! The new Harry Potter book is coming out!" a twelve year old Reid exclaimed.

The brunette snickered from his place on the Garwin's swingset.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You have to go with me to the midnight party!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do! You have to be the Harry Potter to my Draco Malfoy!"

"But they're enemies, we're not."

"Then you can be Blaise Zabini."

"Re--"

"Please Tyler." The blonde pouted.

"Ugh fine."

"Yes! That means I have to tell Mom to get two Slytherin uniforms."

"Wait what? Are we dressing up?"

Reid nodded his head excitedly as Tyler groaned. He loved Reid, but his obsession with Harry Potter was downright annoying. The blonde was roleplaying Harry Potter on the computer, and had gone to every midnight party. He even quoted the book when talking to people!

"Come on! We gotta go tell my Mom."

Tyler reluctantly slid out of the swing as he followed the enthused blonde inside. He hated Harry Potter.

Now, as Tyler was sitting in the passenger's seat of the Hummer, cop lights flashing and siren whirring, Reid stomping on the gas petal with the exclamation of 'Harry Potter can kiss my ass!' He knew Reid hated Harry Potter too.


	271. Rules

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_For Pace1818, who I think wants a happy Chase/Tyler story after all my angsty ones_

Tyler jumped when something fell on the paper in front of him. Looking next to him at a curious Reid. Tyler took the paper ball and unfolded it, looking at the neat script on the paper.

_So do you want to go out tonight?-Chase_

Tyler smiled as he quickly wrote a response, shoving a prying Reid away from him. He tossed it back to Chase, before continuing to take notes. Quickly receiving it back on the paper.

_If you want, it can be a surprise.-Chase_

Tyler rolled his eyes as he wrote something back, tossing it back to Chase. Not even thirty seconds later and it was back on his desk. He looked behind him and saw Chase smirk at him, Caleb and Pogue giving him a strange look.

_I promise you'll like it. Meet me after class?-Chase_

Tyler turned in his seat and nodded at the older boy, who grinned widely. The brunette smacking Reid's hand when the blonde tried to grab the paper.

"Mind your own business Garwin." Tyler said, stuffing the paper in his back pocket.

The blonde huffed as he looked towards the front. When class was over, the Sons were waiting on him at the door.

"So what are we doing tonight boys?" Reid asked, a grin on his face.

"I don't know." Caleb said, "Whatever you guys want to do is fine."

"I have plans tonight." Tyler said, smiling.

"Nice try Tyler, what do you want to do?" Reid asked.

The brunette rolled his eyes as Chase came up next to him.

"Hey Tyler, ready to go?" Chase asked.

"Yep." Tyler said, seeing his brother's shocked faces, "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Bye."

Tyler walked with Chase, both boys in step as they walked past the others.

"You're gonna get grilled by Garwin when you get to your dorm tonight."

Tyler grinned wickedly at the older boy.

"Yeah, but I can always lie and say that I had sex with you."

Chase stumbled a bit as Tyler laughed.

"Please don't sign my death warrant."

"It wouldn't be signing your death warrant, it'd be insuring your execution." Tyler said.

"I know! Trust me when I tell you I know the rules about dating the youngest Son."

Tyler stopped and looked at him.

"Oh really? What are they?"

"Well for one I can't kiss you on the first date. I can't have sex with you at all. I can't touch you on dates. And if I break your heart, I get two hundred and six broken bones."

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Seven people that tried to date you before."

Tyler winced as he looked down.

"Yeah…Caleb, Pogue, and Reid can be a bit protective…it's warranted though!"

"How is hurting someone warranted?"

"My first date was a really…um…bad one." Tyler said.

"How so?"

"The guy wouldn't let up until I hit him with a rock."

"Wait…were you--"

"No! I wouldn't let it get that far. So the guys just…really hate it when I date anyone."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but Caleb likes you, so I think if you hurt me it'll only be two hundred and five bones that get broken."

Chase laughed as they continued walking.

"I can live with that."

Tyler smiled as they walked to his car, all thoughts of screwing this up lost to the wind.


	272. See

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler, Aaron/Reid/Tyler onesided

If there was one question Spenser Academy students could ask as a whole it would be why the Sons of Ipswich hated Aaron Abbot and vice versa. The boys had gotten along until one day they had started beating up each other. Well…Reid and Aaron hit each other. Pogue would encourage them, Caleb would try to pull them apart, and Tyler had just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face, eyes full of fear and sorrow.

Now if they had asked Reid, the boy would've scowled at the question. Told the people in question to go jump into a fire and then he would leave.

If they asked Pogue, the boy would just chuckle nervously. He'd tell them that it wasn't something he actually knew about himself.

If they asked Caleb about it, the oldest would just smile. He'd say that the boys had grown apart as people and they didn't get along anymore.

If they asked Tyler, the boy would put his head down. He'd tell them that he didn't want to talk about it and would walk away.

If they asked Aaron, the bully would just glare at them. Tell the people to go fuck themselves and get Ryan to make them leave.

If they'd been smart they would've asked the boys together. The reason was as easy to see as Aaron's blatant hatred of them.

When the boys had been fifteen, with all of those feelings coming to the surface, they'd all realized something. The Sons of Ipswich were very much in love with each other, and Aaron was very much in love with Reid and Tyler.

When the two hadn't returned the boy's feelings, he had hit Reid, calling him a jerk. Tyler hadn't wanted them to fight, but even at fifteen, Reid was still as hard headed as he was at seventeen.

But see, that's the funny thing about hatred and love, they can quickly turn into the other. Hatred can turn into a sick love, and love can turn into hatred if not returned.

Now if the students of Spenser Academy had actually looked at the clues.

They would've realized that the five hottest and straightest guys in school…well…

They weren't so straight at all.

They also would've realized that the ever so adamant Aaron Abbot, who was the school's hugest homophobe, wasn't as homophobic as he was self hating.

But then again, the student's of Spenser aren't looking for the clues, just for the source.


	273. 18

Pairings: Chase/Tyler

"Fuck!"

Chase raced through the halls, nearly tripping over his feet as he ran up to Caleb.

"You forgot didn't you?" Caleb asked, as Chase nodded, "He said he wanted _The Vampire Armand_ by Anne Rice and The Open Door by Evanescence."

"Okay…one's a CD right? The one by Evanescence?" Chase asked.

"Right, _but_ Reid already got him that, so you need to go find the book." Caleb said, looking at his watch, "You have an hour for lunch, so I think your best bet would be to do it then."

"But lunch is now…"

"Which means, in the simplest terms, _move your ass!_" Caleb said, as the older boy sighed.

He ran past Reid and Pogue, who both stared at the boy's back.

"Totally forgot." Pogue said, as Reid sighed.

Chase raced to the nearest book store, jumping up and heading inside. He panted as he went through the shelves, trying to find the book. Stopping when he came across something interesting. He picked it up and looked it, smiling to himself. This would be better than Anne Rice, it was something Tyler was actually _interested _in.

He paid for it as he went out to the car. He drove back to school, with a good half hour to spare as he walked to the courtyard. Tyler was sitting on the table, with the other Sons around him, giving them presents.

Pogue had gotten him the Anne Rice book, Reid had gotten him the CD he wanted, and Caleb had gotten the next book in the Anne Rice books. Chase hid his present behind his back as he walked up to Tyler, who smiled at him.

"Hey Chase." Tyler said, kissing the boy softly.

"Happy 18th birthday Ty." Chase said, revealing his present.

Tyler's eyes widened as he took the gift, looking at Chase.

"Thanks Chase." Tyler said, grinning, "You remembered I wanted Rune stones."

Chase actually didn't, but it sounded good to him as he nodded. Caleb giving him a knowing look as Tyler kissed him again.

"It even has a book to tell you what each is." Chase said, as Tyler's grin widened.

"Awesome!" Tyler said, "I'll look at it more later, we need to get to class."

Chase nodded his head as he followed the younger boy to class. Letting out a deep breath. Smiling with the other three boys as they walked behind Tyler.


	274. Active

Pairings: Chase/Tyler

"What'd you get for number three?" Tyler asked, as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"Gerund. What'd you get for four?"

"Active voice."

"Ugh, I hate this crap." Chase said, shoving his notebook away.

Tyler laughed as he leaned back on his bed.

"Well we have to memorize this stuff if we want to get to graduate." Tyler said, "Now what'd you get for five?"

"Passive voice."

"Really? I got active."

"You're better at this than I am." Chase said, "Help me."

A smirk formed on Tyler's face as he put his notebook to the side, climbing in Chase's lap.

"Tyler straddles Chase." Tyler said, "He will kiss the older boy."

"I think I like this." Chase said, as Tyler kissed him.

"Tyler grinds into the boy." Tyler told him, moving his hips into the boy's sharply.

He watched Chase's eyes roll into his head.

"That's all active voice."

"Okay, what's passive."

Tyler smiled as he shifted in Chase's lap.

"Tyler has shifted in Chase's lap." Tyler said, leaning down and biting the boys neck, "Chase was bitten by Tyler."

He watched Chase's face before leaning to Chase's ear.

"Tyler will have sex with Chase later." Tyler said, crawling out of the boy's lap, "Get it now?"

Chase shook his head.

"You lost me after you bit me." Chase said, smirking.

Tyler slid off the bed as Chase watched him.

"I said, Tyler will have sex with Chase later. Unfortunately for us, Reid just got back." Tyler said, motioning to the window.

Chase pouted as he stood from the bed.

"But I was having fun."

"I was too, but you know Reid will get pissy."

"We could lock him out."

"Tempting, but I don't want Caleb down my throat." Tyler said, "Remember, later. I'll see you later, where we can have long, hot, wet, shower sex, okay?"

Chase moaned as he kissed the boy passionately.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I know you will, now go." Tyler said, as Chase grabbed his stuff.

He was leaving just as Reid stepped out of the elevator. The blonde raised a brow at Chase as he passed them.

"Why was Chase so flushed?" Reid asked.

"He just got frustrated with studying is all." Tyler said calmly, as he shut the door behind the blonde.


	275. Boxers

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

The blonde smirked as the brunette rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to laugh when they kick your ass." Tyler said sleepily as he curled into Caleb.

"Only if they wake up, now hush." Reid said.

"Are you ten?" Tyler asked, as Reid smirked.

"Nope seventeen and just as devious."

Tyler sighed as he laid back down, shifting when he felt Reid pull Caleb's boxers off.

"They're going to murder you." Tyler said, as Reid laughed.

"Nah, be back."

Reid left as Tyler kissed Caleb softly, leaning over the oldest to peck Pogue just as softly on the lips. It was his way of apologizing for Reid's craziness.

Reid rushed back in, getting in beside Tyler, who had fallen back asleep.

The next morning, when Caleb and Pogue woke up without boxers on, they knew the blonde had done something. Not wanting to wake Tyler up, they picked Reid up, carrying him out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall, placing him in the tub. Caleb turned on the cold water, letting the blonde sputter and move around, trying to get away from the spray.

"What the fuck?" Reid exclaimed.

"Where's our underwear asshole?"

"In the freezer." Reid said, smiling widely.

Caleb sighed as he shoved Reid back down into the tub, the blonde screaming when the cold water him again. The oldest leaving the room to go back to his room. He put on a pair of new boxers, tossing another to Pogue, who slid them on.

Tyler was waking up as they started getting dressed.

"Where's Reid?" Tyler asked.

"Taking a freezing cold shower." Pogue said, "Little asshole deserved it."

Tyler sighed as he slid out of the bed.

"Wait…he didn't steal yours?"

Tyler shook his head, as Pogue's eyes narrowed.

"That's not fair!"

"That's Reid." Caleb said, as he left.

Tyler got dressed quickly before he and Pogue followed Caleb, passing a drenched and shivering Reid in the hallway.

Payback was a bitch.


	276. Dentist

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"Ugh! Don't make me!"

"You need to."

"B-But that place is evil!"

"No they aren't, you just hate it."

"Which should be enough reason to not make me go!" Tyler cried, as Caleb walked into the dentist office.

"Yes, but your mother entrusted me to get you here."

"Can't we just lie and say I went?"

Caleb shook his head as he let Tyler down, who looked at the older boy.

"You suck." Tyler said, "Reid and Pogue would."

"Reid and Pogue also hate the dentist too."

"Don't you?"

"No, I hate the doctor, remember."

"You're so strange!"

"Simms?" A female nurse called.

"Don't make me go!" Tyler whined.

"Tyler, your seventeen, shouldn't you--"

Tyler pouted at the boy, who sighed.

"Come on, you big baby."

Tyler sighed as he let Caleb lead him into the office, scowling the whole time.

The older boy was definitely on the couch for a while.


	277. Like

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Tyler stared ahead of him, a brow raised as the boy across from him, told Tyler how much he hated him.

"Are you finished?" Tyler asked, as the boy stared at him.

"Aren't you upset that someone hates you?"

"Honestly…I don't care." Tyler said, "I don't like you that much either. You follow my boyfriends around like a puppy, and it's kind of annoying."

The boy's eyes widened as he looked at Tyler.

"And I would say that nicer if you weren't a jerk, but you are so, you get what you deserve." Tyler said, walking to the door of the classroom, "Oh and the next time you go near Caleb, and throw yourself at him, I'll personally make sure to kick your ass."

"You? Kick my ass? Are you serious?"

"I'm Reid Garwin's best friend for a reason." Tyler said, "I'm also a Son of Ipswich, you don't fuck with one of us, without the others getting involved."

Tyler turned the lights in the class off, turning again, "Also, when they hear about this, they won't like you either."

The brunette left the classroom, letting the door shut behind him, leaving the other boy in darkness.


	278. New Year

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Caleb sighed as he looked through the crowd of his mother's party. He was seventeen; he shouldn't have to be at a stupid party. It was New Year's Eve and Caleb had gotten permission to invite Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. He'd seen Pogue a lot tonight, just not the blonde or the brunette.

It was creeping towards midnight as he stood with Pogue. They walked into the crowd and weaved to the kitchen.

"Where do you think they are? Their parents are here." Caleb said, biting his lip.

"They're probably trying to find us Cay." Pogue said, as they got cokes.

"Yeah, but it's almost midnight---"

"Don't worry you'll get to kiss someone Caleb." Pogue said, a knowing smile on his face.

Caleb blushed, "I'm not worried about that. I just thought that we'd be hanging up in my room…not down here."

Pogue sighed as he waved at someone.

"See, there's Reid." Pogue said, as the blonde pushed someone out of his way.

"Geez how many people are here Caleb?" Reid asked, glaring at a guy's back who glared right back.

"I have no idea. Where's Tyler?" Caleb asked.

"I lost him a few minutes ago…we were trying to get to you." Reid said, shrugging, "So boys, we have three minutes until the new year, who you kissing?"

"Whoever's closest I guess." Pogue said, as Reid laughed.

"That's about how it goes." Reid said, grinning, "What about you Cay?"

"I'm going to try to find Tyler." Caleb said, giving Reid his coke as he left.

Reid and Pogue both grinned widely as they clanked cans.

"Three cheers for scheming." Reid said, as Pogue nodded.

Caleb slid between people as he looked around for his youngest friend. He got to the stairs, standing on them as he looked around, not seeing the dark brown hair of Tyler.

"Screw it." Caleb said, heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

The older boy sighed as he walked into his dark room, shutting the door quietly. Reid and Pogue would figure out where he was in a bit. Caleb flicked the light switch, turning as he loosened his tie.

His eyes widened when he saw Tyler sitting on the edge of his bed. Casually leaning back with his legs kicking back and forth.

"I wondered how long it'd take you to get your ass up here." Tyler said, smiling.

"I was looking for you downstairs…I got frustrated." Caleb said.

Tyler stood from the bed as he walked over, just as the lights went out. The older boy felt soft lips on his, shock leaving his system quickly, as he returned it enthusiastically. Feeling hands grip his shoulders tightly before feeling the lips pull away.

"Happy New Year Caleb." Tyler whispered in his ear.


	279. Pay

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"He's such a tease." Chase said, watching Tyler dance.

"You're just saying that because he asked Caleb to dance, and not us." Pogue said, watching their lovers on the floor.

"No, I'm saying that because that is a dance I would love to be part of." Chase said, watching Caleb grind into Tyler.

Reid rolled his eyes as he stood and walked over behind Caleb, whispering in the boy's ear. They watched Caleb nod as the blonde joined the dance.

"That…That's not fair." Pogue said, as Chase nodded.

"Fuck it, we're leaving." Chase said, as he stood.

The oldest walked over and grabbed Tyler and Reid, dragging them out the door, Pogue grabbing a smug Caleb and walking out.

Needless to say that Nicky's customers got what they paid for.


	280. Vague

Pairings: Chase/Tyler

Tyler entered the classroom with Reid, smiling at Chase when he sat down in his seat.

"Where were you last night?" Chase asked, as he walked over.

"I was busy."

"Doing?"

Tyler smirked at the boy, "Reid."

Chase gaped as Reid started to chuckle loudly.

"No, seriously, what were you doing?"

"I had Art Society." Tyler said, "It was fun."

Chase frowned as he sat in the seat next to him.

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?"

"Nope." Tyler said, smiling.

"Wanna see a movie?"

"Maybe."

"Why are you being so vague?"

"I could ask why you're being so pushy." Tyler said, staring at the boy.

"I might have to move back." Chase said, "I'm trying to get in as much time with you as possible."

Tyler smiled as Reid gagged.

"God, I'm sitting with Caleb and Pogue, you two make me sick." Reid said, his voice unjoking as he stood up and walked across the aisle.

"Now that he's gone, wanna give me an answer?"

Tyler bit his lip as the teacher walked in.

"Pick me up at six." Tyler told the older boy, who grinned widely, facing the front.

This was going to be a long day, Tyler decided.


	281. Accent

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"Nervous?" Caleb asked, as Reid glared.

"No, I'm completely calm."

"You're shaking Reid." Caleb told the boy.

The blonde looked at his hands before shoving them in his pockets.

"I'm not nervous."

"He's been gone all summer Reid, you _are so_ nervous." Caleb said, smirking.

"No I'm not!" Reid snapped, "Okay maybe I am. But it's more the fact that my boyfriend only called me once a week because he was so fucking busy."

"Don't worry Reid, he's going to be the same."

"What if he met some British guy and likes him more than me?" Reid asked.

"Now that's ridiculous." Caleb said, seeing Reid smile, "He likes a lot of people more than you sometimes."

Reid punched Caleb's shoulder, laughing at the older boy.

"Pogue! You better not be eating all the fucking food!" Reid yelled into the house.

The second oldest came into the room, sitting next to Caleb.

"We've been waiting here all day Reid. Are you sure he said two and not like…five?" Pogue asked.

"He said two Pogue, now shut up." Reid said, crossing his arms.

"I think Reid hates Tyler's parents for taking him to England." Caleb said, as Reid's gaze fell on him, "You know I'm playing right?"

"You know, imagine going without your boyfriend for two months, during your three month summer, and see how much you enjoy it asshole." Reid snapped.

"We--" Caleb stopped when the doorbell rang.

Reid jumping up and walking to the door hurriedly. He opened the door to see a much tanner Tyler, who jumped into his arms, kissing the blonde.

"I like this greeting." Reid said, when they parted.

"Thought you would." Tyler said, with a heavy accent.

"Were you there for so long you picked up the accent Baby Boy?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even realize it until we got off the plane." Tyler said.

"Nice Ty." Pogue said.

"Oh fuck off, it's not my fault!" Tyler whined.

"I know, it's a natural thing that I wish I could have." Pogue said.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he looked at Reid, who was staring at him.

"I think he's has a bit of a problem." Tyler said, as he waved his hand in front of Reid's face, "Reid? Are you in there?"

The youngest squealed when Reid yanked him into another kiss, hearing the older boy's laugh as Reid attempted to suffocate Tyler with the kiss. The older boy pulling away with a look of lust in his eyes.

"That accent is so fucking hot."

Caleb and Pogue looked at each other, both nodding before leaving and shutting the door behind themselves. They knew they didn't want to see where the two were going to end up.


	282. Appears

Pairings: Caleb/Reid

"You're Using too much."

"…No I'm not."

"Yeah…yeah you are."

"I think I would know how much I Use."

"Not anymore you wouldn't."

"Drop it."

"You know Caleb, you used to yell at me when I Used. Remember? You were the one who told _me _that I was a moron?" Reid asked, as he watched his leader walk across the room.

"I'm not--"

"Caleb!" Reid said loudly, "I'm trying to help you. I understand that you have twice the power and it's that more seductive to you, but you have to fight it. I did."

"You don't have this much power."

"That may be true, but I'm the one whose trying to help you!" Reid cried, "Tyler and Pogue have given up on you, but I can't…you never gave up on me. Come on Cay, just try to stop."

"I can't---"

"You can, come on, please." Reid said, finally going up to the boy, "Please Caleb, try to stop. I don't want to see you in an early grave."

Soft hands touched Caleb's face, the older boy sighing as he leaned into it.

"I don't know if I can."

"I'll help you. Every time you need to Use or want to, just hit me or kiss me…something Cay."

"I'm going to take you up on both accounts."

"I know."

"So were Pogue and Tyler scared?"

"They thought you were going to end up like Chase and your father."

Caleb winced before sighing.

"Guess I really do need to stop Using if that's what their opinion is of me now."

Reid nodded before laughing softly, "You'd think it'd be you giving me this talk, not the other way around…with how bad I was Using a few months ago."

"Things change." Caleb said, grinning, "Look at us, we're a good example of it."

Reid laughed before nodding his head.

"Very true Caleb, now come on, we need to get to Nicky's. Now that we have good news for Tyler and Pogue, maybe they'll stop being such bitches."

Caleb laughed with Reid as they walked out of the older boy's house. The oldest hoping he could stop Using for his brothers.


	283. Haunted

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"Come on!" Reid said, pulling Tyler into the haunted house.

The brunette was trying to pull the blonde away. It was actually a haunted hospital…one that Tyler hadn't wanted to go to. Mind you, it was a fake one, but it still scared him that people with masks on were running around trying to scare people. Reid told them that they weren't supposed to touch or talk to you…or was that for the haunted corn maze…Tyler didn't remember which it was for.

Caleb and Pogue were waiting on them, as they walked down the hallway.

"I hate this stuff you guys." Tyler said.

"After this we can do something you want to do." Caleb promised, as Tyler sighed.

The four boys walked to an elevator, hitting the button, raising a brow when it didn't do anything.

"Oh the elevator doesn't work, scary, real fucking scary." Reid said, rolling his eyes.

Tyler kept a tight grip on his boyfriends hand as they walked down the stairs.

They entered a cafeteria like place where lots of people already were, they saw people run past some of the guys, screaming. Tyler slowly loosened his grip on his boyfriend's hand. It was all fake after all.

Reid seemed to have liked that Tyler had done that as he smiled at the brunette.

"See, it's cool Baby Boy." Reid said, as he let go of Tyler's hand.

The brunette nodded as they walked past two guys who just stared at them. Walking across the cafeteria, before Tyler felt a hand on his wrist. Feeling himself lifted and slammed onto a hard surface, air escaping him, as the guy above him grinned.

"Reid!" The brunette called out, seeing the blonde turn, with an angry glare.

Reid walked over and pushed the guy off of Tyler, before pulling Tyler off the table. They rushed out of the cafeteria, Reid checking Tyler thoroughly.

"What the fuck? I thought they couldn't touch anyone!" Reid said, looking at Caleb.

"Someone at Spenser said that one of the guy's didn't care and would pick the smallest of a random group and throw them on the table…I thought they were joking though." Caleb said, "You okay Tyler?"

The brunette nodded as he pushed past Caleb, going down the stairs to the basement.

"If there are anymore guys like that I'm going to end up going to jail." Reid said, following Tyler down.

The oldest two followed after them, Reid taking Tyler's hand.

"You okay?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, and by the way, I'm never doing this again." Tyler said, sniffing.

"I know." Reid admitted, "I don't want to either."

Tyler grinned as they walked past hospital patients who had fake blood running down their faces. Until they reached the stairs going up. They walked up them and outside, where the guy they gave their money to smiled at them.

"Have fun?"

"Up until one of your guys in there grabbed my friend, it was fine." Reid complained.

"What?"

"You heard me, one of your employees threw my friend on the table." Reid said, "You know, they aren't supposed to touch us right?"

The guy nodded his head, "What mask was--"

"It's fine. Come on Reid." Tyler said, pulling the boy with him.

Caleb and Pogue smiled at the man before following the other two, who had started to yell in the middle of the parking lot. At least Tyler wasn't scared anymore…just angry.


	284. Six

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

A six year old Tyler picked up a ball and sat next to a quiet and detached Reid.

"Wanna play ball?" Tyler asked, seeing Reid shake his head.

The brunette frowned as he stood up and walked around the boy, falling to his knees in front of him, head tilted with impossibly big blue eyes, "Please?"

Reid shook his head again, causing Tyler to frown.

"Reid what's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"My daddy isn't gonna come back from his vacation."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"My mom says I have to wear this black outfit that's uncomfortable to something and says that daddy isn't gonna come back from his vacation. And I know what that means."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Caleb said that it means that he's dead." Reid said, eyes bright.

"How does Caleb know?"

"He said he saw it on some show…that whenever an adult says something like that that it means their dead."

"I'm sorry Reid."

"It's okay. We can play now if you want?" Reid asked, seeing Tyler bite his lip.

"If you wanna Reid, you can cry." Tyler said, "I won't tell anyone."

Reid smiled at the boy before hugging him, letting Tyler hug him as he cried into the boys shoulder.

Ten years later, as Reid watched Tyler move across the room. The brunette was moving things around, getting rid of old stuff they didn't need.

"Ty, come over here." Reid said, as the brunette tossed some old magazines.

"What?" Tyler asked, coming over to the boy, standing in between the blonde's open legs.

"You remember when we were six, and I told you my dad died." Reid said.

"Yeah, it was the first time I saw you cry." Tyler said.

"Do you remember when Aaron almost drowned me and you spent the next three days trying to get me to laugh?"

"Yes, it took a stupid joke to get you to laugh." Tyler said, "What kind of animal never cheats, I mean seriously Reid."

"It was funny at the time! A cheetah, come on, even you know that was some great stuff." Reid said, "But your getting me off track. Why do you always make it your business to make me go back to being normal? Like…crying and laughing after bad things?"

Tyler stared at the boy.

"I mean…I understand why now." Reid said, "You're my boyfriend now, but before…you weren't."

Tyler shrugged as he let a smile grace his lips.

"I guess I was just born to make you happy."

Reid grinned as he kissed the boy softly, "I think you were too."

Tyler smiled back before stepping away from Reid, going back to cleaning, while Reid went back to staring at the boy.


	285. Scream Match

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Caleb winced from his spot on Tyler's bed, while Pogue just stared at the two fighting boys in front of them.

"You are fucking clueless, do you know that?" Tyler yelled.

"Oh cry me a river Tyler."

"You're an asshole Reid."

"Tell me something shocking Tyler and I'll care."

"This is why no one wants to date you! You don't listen to anything anyone says! It's just what you say and what you want to do!"

"Then why did you date me?"

"Because you weren't a jerk to me!" Tyler snapped, "You didn't treat me like you did other people! You listened to me. You never purposely tried to hurt me. You didn't go out of your way to make me cry."

"Oh and I make you cry now? I hurt you now?"

"Verbal words are more harmful than fucking physical hits Reid, you should fucking know that!" Tyler snapped, "I get onto you about using and you just don't care! You don't fucking care that you've worried the rest of us to an early grave, or that you're breaking my fucking heart."

"How the hell am I doing that?"

"Because you won't stop Using! Even after I beg and fucking bribe you to." Tyler said, his voice breaking.

"I don't care what the fuck you say, I'm not addicted."

"Your way fucking past addiction. You're going to die before your twenty you fucking asshole!" Tyler screamed.

Reid didn't realize he had hit Tyler until the boy was on the ground. The brunette staring at the ground, not looking up at Reid.

"T-Tyler…I---"

Tyler sniffed before he looked up, wiping the tears off his face, Reid staring at the red mark on Tyler's face.

"Don't talk to me." Tyler said quietly, "Don't call me, just leave me alone Reid. I've tried to help you…you won't accept it, you _obviously_ don't love me or care about anyone."

Tyler shook his head at the boy as he left the dorm room. Leaving behind two furious brothers and one remorseful brother.

_A/N: I don't know where this little series came from. I think I took my anger and hurt with someone else and channeled it into this fic...I'm not exactly sure yet. I just know that I was crying while I wrote this little series. The funny thing is that the series isn't even that depressing, I was just upset. Sorry for the A/N being TMI about things._


	286. Scream Match pt 2

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation to Scream Match_

"Why are you following me?" Tyler asked, looking behind him at the blonde.

"Because I'm trying to apologize for last night."

"I don't want an apology from you." Tyler snapped, "I want you to stay away from me."

"Baby Boy, you're causing a scene." Reid said, seeing a few people stop in the hall to look at them.

"I don't care! Let them hear about it." Tyler hissed, "I already got asked why my cheek was bruised about half a dozen times."

"What'd you tell them?" Reid asked gently.

"Well I can't tell them that my secret boyfriend hit me now can I? No, I had to tell them that my stepfather got a little too angry at me last night." Tyler growled, "Now you can stop worrying about your reputation getting shot all to hell. Everyone knows it's far more important to you than I will _ever _be."

"Ty you're being overdramatic." Reid sighed.

"No I'm not Reid! Are you fucking kidding me?" Tyler asked, getting closer to the blonde so the others wouldn't hear, "I asked you to stop Using and you got so mad you hit me, and I'm being overdramatic about it. Because the boy I've been seeing since we were fifteen hit me and didn't show anything until after I left."

Tyler stepped back as Reid looked at him.

"I did feel guilty Tyler. I called your mom to see where you were, but she wouldn't tell me."

"Of course she wouldn't, you _hit_ her son Reid." Tyler whispered, "I---"

"Well well, if it isn't the fag duo."

Tyler's eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned to face Aaron and Ryan. Reid sighing as he put his head in his hand.

"Aaron, now is not the time." Reid told the boy.

"No I think it's the perfect time Reid." Tyler said, "Go on Aaron, any more jokes about how we're fags?"

Aaron raised a brow at Tyler, "Yeah you two are disgusting."

Tyler nodded his head before smiling, a dangerous look in his eyes. He walked up to Aaron before punching the boy square in the face, knocking Aaron into a shocked Ryan.

"Well let me tell you something, I may be disgusting, but at least I can kick your ass. Now go run with your tail between your legs before I cut it off." Tyler snarled, seeing the two boys scramble.

He heard a snicker behind him before rounding on Reid.

"This…whatever it was between us Reid is over." Tyler said, getting closer and whispering, "Until you stop Using like a drug addict. Got me?"

"Wait…that's the only way I can get you back?" Reid asked, when Tyler stepped back.

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it?" Tyler asked, "Now excuse me but I need to go meet up with Caleb and Pogue, you know, the brothers who haven't hit me and haven't fucking screamed at me for worrying about them."

Reid winced as Tyler walked down the hallway. The blonde turning and glaring at the people looking at him.

"What? Go back to your own fucking business!" Reid growled as he strode away.

Too bad for him that they now thought Reid's love life was their business as they started texting their friends.


	287. Scream Match pt 3

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Scream Match_

"I stopped Using."

"I know."

"Is that all you can say?"

Tyler turned in his desk seat, looking at Reid.

"It took you five months to stop Reid. There are bets going around the school on whether or not I'll take you back. Since when was my personal life up for betting like that?"

"Ty we argued in front of half the school."

"So that gives them the right to fucking publicize that two of the Sons of Ipswich are queer for each other? Not only that but you fucking denied that we were together in the first place Reid! The bets are for friendship and half of the people are betting we're actually together." Tyler asked, "You shouldn't have come up to me in public Reid!"

"You wouldn't let me talk to you anywhere else Tyler!"

"I don't care Reid." Tyler said.

"So does that mean we aren't getting back together?"

"It means that you're going to have to make up for our love life becoming a bet." Tyler snapped, "I'm not going to say yes or no, because then half the school wins the bet either way."

"So what's that mean?"

"Maybe." Tyler said.

"This is getting really tiresome Tyler."

"So was getting you to stop. Didn't see me complain until that night." Tyler said.

"I apologized for that."

"Words mean nothing if you don't mean them." Tyler told him, "You didn't believe you were in the wrong that night. I provoked you until you hit me."

"I did mean it!" Reid said loudly, swallowing his pride.

He got on his knees, looking up at Tyler, taking the boys hands.

"I did mean I was sorry, and I do love you and I understand that you were worried about me. I was acting out of pure anger and that's no excuse." Reid said, "Tyler, I'm begging you on my knees to get back together with me, what else can I do?"

Tyler looked at the blonde carefully.

"What I've always wanted you to do." Tyler said.

"Which is?"

"You know what it is, you just have to think about it." Tyler said, standing up, his hands slipping from Reid's, "When you figure that out, and do it, then my answer will be yes."

Tyler grabbed his text book and notebook before walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Caleb's, you have some thinking to do." Tyler said softly, as he left.

Reid just sat there staring at the door, wondering what he had to do to win Tyler back.


	288. Scream Match pt 4

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Final of Scream Match_

"Do you think he figured it out?" Caleb asked, watching Reid across the crowded courtyard.

"It's Reid, Caleb. Since when does he figure anything out?" Tyler asked, "He should buy himself a fucking clue or something."

"He could use a lifeline." Pogue said, "The audience was way off, and so was taking two options away."

"He'd probably phone his mother." Tyler snorted, "Could you imagine that phone call?"

"Mom, I fucked up royally with Tyler, and he said I have to do something that he's always wanted me to do. What does that mean?" Pogue mocked, in a Reid voice, making Caleb laugh.

"And she would probably giggle in that high pitched voice and say 'Oh hunny, you're so stupid.' And hang up." Caleb said.

"Ya'll are wrong for laughing and making fun of him." Tyler said, "I said imagine, not mimick."

"Sorry Ty." Both apologized as Tyler sighed.

"Don't cave in Tyler." Caleb said, "You've gotta stay strong."

"He looks so pathetic though." Tyler said, looking back at the depressed blonde.

"And?" Caleb asked, "Tyler you aren't asking for mu--"

"Yeah I am Caleb, but thanks for trying to make me feel justified in making him miserable." Tyler said, "I'm not cut out for this mean shit that you two do."

Both boys grinned at the brunette.

"That's because you have a big heart, the two of us though, we have big hearts, we just know when to be assholes." Pogue said, as Caleb pushed him away.

"Speak for yourself."

Tyler snorted as Caleb's eyes widened.

"Um…blonde boy is walking over here, want us to leave?"

Tyler shook his head as he went back to his Chemistry homework.

"Hey guys." Reid said, his voice hesitant.

"Reid." Pogue said curtly.

"Garwin." Caleb said shortly.

"I deserve that."

"You deserve wors---" Pogue was cut off by Caleb's hand.

"Tyler can I talk to you?" Reid asked.

"Whatever you need to say you can say in front of Pogue and Caleb." Tyler said, not looking at the boy.

Reid sat down next to Tyler, making the boy put down his pencil. Tyler looked at Reid, brow raised in question.

"What do you want Reid?" Tyler asked.

"I think I know what you want me to do…and I'm not sure how to do it." Reid said, his voice cautious.

"I'm sorry about that." Tyler said, turning back and looking at his Chemistry again.

Reid sighed as he made Tyler look at him.

"I'm sorry I hid out relationship from everyone Tyler." Reid said, his voice growing confident, "And I'm sorry I was so horrible to you while we were dating. I'm sorry for overusing and I'm sorry for hitting you. I'm a shitty ass boyfriend and I don't deserve you."

"You're right, you don't deserve me." Tyler said.

"Can…" Reid trailed off, as he searched for the words, "Could we start over and have an open relationship?"

"Open…" Tyler looked away, seeing Caleb and Pogue glare at the boy.

"No! Not open like…seeing people while seeing each other, open as in like…everyone knowing and me not sleeping around and being a jerk and a douche bag and an asshole in general."

Caleb snickered with Pogue, both stopping when Reid glared at him.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm an idiot for hiding you. I'm also an idiot for not listening to you when you asked me to stop Using like a coke addict." Reid said.

"You're right again, you are an idiot."

Reid sighed as he searched for more words to say.

"Tyler I don't know what you want me to do. I poured my heart out to you and you're just sitting there like it means nothing."

"Now you know what if felt like to talk to you when you were addicted." Tyler snapped.

The blonde winced before making Tyler look at him.

"I think I know now." Reid said, seeing everyone looking at him.

"Know what---" Tyler trailed off when Reid stood up on the bench, "What the fuck are you doing Garwin?"

"Proving that I do love you Tyler." Reid told the boy, "Um…hi."

Reid had never been nervous before, so when he felt like he was going to be sick, he knew that he was nervous.

"I know that I've said that I'm not gay or bisexual. I know I've said that I'm as straight as a wall, well…truth is is that I'm not." Reid said, seeing Tyler stare at him with impossibly wide eyes.

"Truth is that I'm kind of in love with my best friend Tyler, but I hurt him a few months ago and he broke it off. I was an asshole and another reason is because I tried to hide our two year relationship with lies and flirtatious nights that ended nowhere." Reid said, "So I'm saying it now, and you can fucking tell all your damn friends, that I'm completely and utterly homosexual for Tyler Simms."

The students just stared at Reid in shock, who took a deep breath and sat back down, seeing three shocked faces.

"I can't believe Reid 'Dumbass' Garwin fuckin figured it out." Caleb said.

"He didn't even have to phone a friend." Pogue said, "That's punk."

Reid threw the coke Tyler had been drinking at the two, who quickly dodged it.

"So…did I figure it out?" Reid asked, as Tyler nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah…yeah you did." Tyler said.

"You know, if you wanted me to be honest with everyone, you should've told me to do that months ago." Reid said.

"Was worried about you overusing a few months ago." Tyler mumbled.

"So…are you going to take me back?" Reid asked, as Tyler looked at him.

The brunette stared at Reid for a moment before looking down. Reid felt his stomach twist painfully as he watched Tyler.

"Yes, but there are some conditions." Tyler said, seeing Caleb and Pogue gape at him.

"W-What?" Reid asked, "I just _humiliated _myself in front of half of our class, and you want conditions for our relationship!"

Tyler nodded his head.

"I don't want to have another fight like that Reid. I mean seriously, you need to take some sort of anger management class, I don't want to be scared you're going to hit me every time we fight." Tyler said.

"Okay, that's understandable."

"And I want you to go see some kind of therapist, because I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to get it straightened out."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since your dad died you've been…not Reid." Tyler said, "The Reid I know wouldn't have let a fight escalate to that level, he would've been levelheaded through the whole thing."

"Tyler, I hate th--"

"You agree to that, or there's nothing between us."

"Okay, fine." Reid said, "Anything else?"

"Yes, there won't be any sex until I feel comfortable enough around you again."

Reid just stared at the boy like he'd grown a second head.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, why? You have a problem with it?" Tyler asked.

"No! I'm cool with it." Reid said.

"Okay…then we can date again." Tyler said, seeing Reid smile.

"Really?"

Tyler returned Reid's smile, nodding his head. Letting Reid kiss him gently, before looking behind them to see half of the people in the courtyard with their phones out. Tyler sighed as he grabbed Reid's hand and his things. Caleb and Pogue following the two towards the dorms.


	289. Birthday

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"I'm not going." Tyler said, as he walked past his boyfriend.

"But Ty--"

"Caleb, I hate dances." Tyler told the boy, "You know that. Especially when it comes to Fall Fest."

"It'll be fun though." Caleb said, "Reid and Pogue are going."

"Reid and Pogue are also sheep!" Tyler said, as he sat down at the lunch table.

"Tyler! Come _on_ it's going to be my birthday."

"Doesn't Fall Fest always fall on your birthday?" Tyler asked, "Isn't that suspicious."

Tyler glanced over at the girls in charge of the Fest, rolling his eyes when he saw them staring.

"Baby Boy, come on! You can't deny the birthday boy."

"Sure I can." Tyler said, smiling at Caleb sweetly, "It's called you're being taught the word _no_."

"What are you two fighting about now?" Reid asked, sliding over a tray of food to Tyler.

Pogue handed a tray to Caleb as he sat, the two looking at each other.

"Tyler--"

"No!"

"But--"

"No Caleb." Tyler snapped, "I hate it when you push things."

"He's not going to Fall Fest?" Reid asked, seeing Caleb shake his head.

"Tyler, come on, we were going to go to Nicky's afterwards." Pogue said, "And it's Caleb's birthd--"

Tyler stood up abruptly, grabbing his things and leaving.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Pogue asked.

"He hates dances." Reid said, "Either that or it's that time of the month."

Caleb threw his apple at Reid, hitting the blonde in the head.

"Don't get pissy with me 'cause your boyfriend doesn't want to go out on your birthday. Maybe he wants you all to himself?"

Caleb looked at him, "You're right Reid, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"What about our plans?" Pogue asked.

"I'm cancelling them."

"It's your birthday!" Reid exclaimed, "We've never not hung out on your birthday."

"New tradition?" Caleb asked.

"Ugh, we're coming over at nine asshole!" Pogue snapped.

Caleb waved to the two as he ran after his pissy boyfriend.


	290. Just a Dream

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

When Reid woke up it was dark. It was also bone chillingly cold. He went to pull his covers up, finding quickly that he wasn't in his warm bed in his even warmer dorm. Reid went to sat up, hitting his head.

"What the hell?" Reid asked, putting his hands on what he hit.

Shifting he felt something beside him, picking it up he noticed it was a tape recorder and a flashlight.

Reid set the recorder down as he turned the flashlight on, looking at the roof. It was wooden…he was in a wooden box.

**Oh fuck no.**

He was _not_ underground. He commanded himself to not be underground. Reid was not buried alive, he refused to believe that. Tyler wouldn't have let anyone take him…Caleb wouldn't….neither would Pogue.

_Fuck!_

Reid dropped the flashlight and grabbed the recorder, pressing play.

_Hello Reid, if you haven't guessed it yet you're six feet under, in a very __**special**__ coffin I've made. Now you have about three hours to get out of there, and if you don't…then I guess you won't get to see Baby Boy anymore. Hope you enjoy your new home._

It clicked off, as Reid glared at it. Chase….Chase fucking Collins. When Reid got out of---Special coffin….Reid tried to Use to get out, screaming in frustration when he couldn't grasp his Power.

"Let me out!" Reid screamed at the top of his lungs, pushing against the coffin's lid.

The blonde started to beat at the top, immediately loosing his cool as he started to scream louder. Nails scratching at the top and breaking as he screamed in horror.

"If anyone can hear me get me out of here!" Reid yelled, tears of fear pouring down his face.

Something between a keen and moan of pain left Reid's throat before the boy stopped moving. There was no way he was getting out. Did the others even realize he was gone? How had Chase gotten him?

The blonde kicked the coffin, eyes widening when he heard a crunch, looking as dirt started to fill the sarcophagus.

His screams began again as he kicked and yelled, the casket getting filled faster with the dirt.

"Someone help me please!" Reid shrieked.

Feeling the dirt go over his head as the last of his breath escaped him.

"Reid!"

The blonde shot up as he looked around, breathing deeply as he looked at a pale Tyler. Caleb and Pogue standing behind him, looking just as watery.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked.

"You found me!" Reid said, hugging the brunette.

"Found you? Reid you were sleeping the entire time!" Tyler said, "What are you talking about?"

"I was in a coffin..underground…because of Chase…"

"No you weren't Reid." Tyler said, "Why don't you get some more rest?"

The blonde nodded as Tyler got off the bed. Watching the blonde's breathing even out before turning to the other two.

"You ever gonna tell him?" Caleb asked.

"No and neither are you two." Tyler said, "It was _just a dream_."

_A/N: I kind of wondered if I should post this up or not. Then decided to since I haven't gotten a lot of Reid angst up in my flclets. Hope you guys liked it. : )_


	291. Scars

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Everyone has their scars. Be them emotional or physical. No one wants to talk about how they got their scars though. Some scars can leave the person jaded. Some can give the person a story of a lifetime to tell. For others scars show them just how _far_ they've come in life. And for some people it can remind them of what they've done.

Caleb's worst scar was the fact that his father died on his birthday. Willing his Power to his oldest on only son so that Caleb wouldn't die defending everyone. His family, his Covenant, his lovers, and the rest of Ipswich. He had won that battle too. Even if no body was found, Chase wouldn't bother them again. And even then, Caleb felt horrible for having possibly killed someone. Even if that someone had threatened to kill all the people Caleb loved and held dear. It was a depressing few months after that, the oldest not talking to anyone but his mother. It also left Caleb to feel like his birthday was a death day that needed to not be celebrated. Too bad for him the other Sons wouldn't have that.

Pogue's scar was a physical one. When the second oldest Son had been seven he'd gone to his Uncle's farm. He had been chewing loudly at the dining table, and his Uncle had taken him out to the barn and whipped him. He had three pale white scars running down the length of his back. The Sons offered to heal the scars for Pogue. The long haired boy had been tempted to let them. Not liking when he saw the white scars on his back, remembering where they'd come from. Always living with that memory and flinching whenever that Uncle came near him. Never accepting to go his farm anymore. Because he was scared he'd be whipped again. Instead of letting them Pogue decided to not be ashamed of it and tell others why he had them.

Reid's scar was an emotional one at best. His mother had left his father and him when Reid was six. Calling Reid a freak of nature and his father a bastard. His father wiping his mother's memory of the Covenant so she wouldn't expose them all. Reid hadn't grown up with a mother, so he didn't know how to be gentle. When he'd ask what was wrong with other sons, his voice was rough and harsh. Over the years he learned to soften and gently ask what was wrong. The other boys smiling at Reid widely. They were proud of the loud and obnoxious teen. He, too, could be serious and as nice as he could be when the situation needed it.

Tyler's scar was physical and emotional. When the boy had been nearly thirteen he'd been in a fire at his house. His parents had forgotten to put the fire out in the fireplace before they left on their date, causing the place to go up in fire. Tyler had tried to find a way out. His father getting a call from the neighbor and coming home immediately. By then Tyler had been burned horribly on his back. Going into the burn unit as soon as he entered the hospital. The other Covenant members and their families had been called. Now Tyler's back was covered in horrible scars from where he'd been in the fire. The boy being wary about anyone seeing his back…even the Sons, who had offered to heal them. Tyler always telling them he had to accept the scars in order for him to allow them to heal them. So over the course of the years, the boys helped Tyler slowly accept them.

But even if they have these emotional and physical scars, it's shaped them into who they are today.

Caleb as a loving leader and the one who looked out for the others.

Pogue who always protected his brothers, even if he get jealous at some points.

Reid, the ever sarcastic blonde who was a smart ass to everyone except his brothers in the privacy of their rooms.

Tyler, who was quiet and shy, who never talked unless spoken to. Unless he was talking to one of the Sons that is.

So maybe having scars isn't such a bad thing to have.


	292. Scream

Pairings: Chase/Reid

"Chase, stop it." Reid said, through clenched teeth.

"And why should I?" Chase asked, as Reid heard his friends scream longer…harder.

"Because I'm asking you to!"

"Not good enough." Chase said, squeezing his hand more, as the screams became louder.

"What do you want from me you fucking murderer?" Reid asked.

"You left me in the dark Reid. I don't like that at all."

Reid winced when he heard Caleb scream the loudest.

"Chase…please let them go."

"But their screams are delicious."

Reid's eyes flashed black, watching Chase hit the wall. The screams stopping as he let the cuffs binding his friends loose, watching them fall to the ground.

"Know what else is delicious?" Reid asked, a grin on his face.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Unconsciousness." Reid said, slamming the older boys head to the ground.

He waited until he was sure the boy wasn't conscious before moving to his friends. Chase's control problems were going to be taken care of _after_ Reid got his friends out of there.

Seeing Pogue leaning against the wall, panting. Tyler was in a dead faint, and Caleb was pulling himself up.

"Alright guys, the Hummer is upstairs, I need you to get out." Reid said, holding the keys out.

"What about you?" Caleb asked, picking up Tyler, going down to one knee as his face betrayed the pain he was in.

"I'm taking care of Chase." Reid said.

"You haven't asc--"

"Not killing…just taking care of him." Reid said, "I'll be there in five minutes, now go."

Caleb let Pogue take Tyler, the biker rushing up the stairs to avoid dropping the boy.

"Hurry with whatever you're going to do." Caleb said.

He walked up the steps, as Reid turned to his lover. He dragged Chase to the shackles, making his boyfriend stand up as he cuffed the boy. Chase waking up immediately when he was bound.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's see how you like being the defenseless one." Reid said, walking over and grabbing a whip.

"You wouldn't dare."

Reid grinned as he looked at Chase.

"Why wouldn't I?" Reid said, "Nevermind don't answer that, I already know why. Because I'm better than you."

He put the handle of the whip into Chase's pocket.

"Consider this…our breakup." Reid told the boy, "The one thing you said you wouldn't do you did, so I think that warrants me leaving your sorry ass here to rot."

Chase's eyes widened.

"You aren't going to leave me chained here are you? I can't Use in these cuffs Reid!"

"Exactly." Reid said, walking up the stairs.


	293. Cake

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"Caleb what are you planning?" Tyler asked, hearing the older boy laugh.

He let Caleb tighten his hands over his eyes as they moved forward.

"Shh, it's okay." Caleb said, as Tyler sighed.

They finally stopped as Caleb leaned towards him.

"Keep your eyes closed." Caleb said, as Tyler nodded.

Caleb took his hands away as he walked away. Tyler shifted his weight as he waited for Caleb to tell him to open his eyes. The brunette tapping his foot when he wasn't told immediately to open his eyes.

"Okay, now I know I'm a few days early, but it's the thought that counts." Caleb said, "So open your eyes."

Tyler did just that, staring at a cake sitting on the table. Smiling when he noticed it said happy anniversary.

"You remembered." Tyler said, "Why are we celebrating it early?"

"Well I thought we should because you have to work on your project with Reid that night." Caleb said as Tyler kissed him.

"It's perfect." Tyler said, "Did you make the cake?"

"Yep. Sarah helped me with the writing because I've never done it before…but I think it turned out really well." Caleb said.

Tyler grinned at him before kissing him again.

"It looks great." Tyler said, "So what are the plans for tonight?"

"Well I don't know…I really only planned the cake." Caleb said, as Tyler smiled faintly.

He bit his lip as he wrapped his arms around Caleb's neck.

"I can think of something we can do." Tyler said, rolling his hips suggestively.

Caleb laughed softly, letting his hands rest on Tyler's hips.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and it's guaranteed fun for both of us." Tyler told him.

"I like your idea." Caleb said, pulling the boy closer to him, "Let's go then."

Tyler smiled before pulling away, "Not before I try some cake."

Caleb gaped at the boy who started to cut into the cake, opening and closing his mouth.

"Tease!" Caleb accused.

"Yep and you still love me for it." Tyler said, as Caleb stared at him.

Sighing before grabbing a plate to get some of the cake.


	294. Chance

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Reid frowned from his spot on the bed as he watched Tyler scrub the floor, the boy was crying. The blonde didn't understand why he was crying. He shouldn't be upset about anything. Then again Reid fucked everything up…still didn't explain Tyler crying.

"Tyler, why are you crying?" Reid asked.

The brunette looked at Reid in shock.

"I really hope that's your bad idea of humor and not you being serious." Tyler said.

"I am being serious, what's wrong?"

Tyler threw the brush into the bucket next to him. Standing up as he looked at the blonde.

"Reid, it's not a normal thing for me to come into the room I share with my best friend to see said best friend slicing his wrist up like it's completely sane." Tyler said, "Now I wouldn't be so upset if it was just…anything but lines from your elbow to your wrist…but they are…why would you want to kill yourself?"

The brunette's voice was shaking the entire time as he spoke, the blonde not looking at his friend.

"Reid, I can't help you if you won't let me." Tyler said, "Why didn't you tell me you were upset? I mean…I know I should've noticed but I mean..I…I just…why?"

"You know when we were kids…when we had an idea that we _knew_ was a good idea…then turned out to be stupid?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, even though yours usually got us into trouble." Tyler said.

"This was one of those times."

"Reid people don't just…do that because they had an idea. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Please don't tell Caleb and Pogue…they already think I'm a big enough fuck up with--"

"If Caleb and Pogue knew they'd hit you and hug you until you turned blue in the face." Tyler said, "Reid, I don't think you understand how important this is…how worried they would be…how worried I am."

"I'm sorry."

"Reid…just…" Tyler sighed as he sat next to him, "Tell me why."

"I…I have feelings for someone…and it's easier to just…not be here anymore…than to deal with it."

"Do they not feel the same?"

"I don't know…but I don't want to chance it." Reid said, "He…erm…They're important to me."

"He? Is it someone I know?"

Reid nodded as Tyler took Reid's arm in his hands.

"Is it Caleb or Pogue?" Tyler asked, "They're the only people I can think of…anyone else and you would've said something."

Reid shook his head as Tyler started to bandage his arm.

"Is…Is it me?" Tyler asked, seeing the blonde nod.

The brunette looked at the boy's arm before he put medical tape on it. Smoothing the gauze out as he slowly let go.

"I know you don't feel the same way Tyler." Reid said, "I-It's okay though."

"Reid I didn't even say anything."

"Silence speaks volumes Baby Boy."

"It means that the person is thinking Reid." Tyler said, "I…I just don't know how to respond to it is all…you know I've never really…dated anyone."

"I know." Reid said, "I'd be a pretty crappy first anything anyways."

Tyler looked at the blonde and then at the floor. The blonde sighing as he looked at his friends. Tyler bit his lip before nodding his head to himself. He looked at the blonde before putting a leg on each side of Reid's thighs, straddling the boy.

"How's this for an answer." Tyler said, "I'm not sure what I feel for you. But I'd rather my first everything be with someone I know won't hurt me."

"Okay…"

"And if what I feel after all of that is love, then I think we're in this for the long run." Tyler said.

Reid grinned at the boy.

"If anything makes you uncomfortable Ty, we can stop I swear."

"I believe you, but let me finish." Tyler said, "Seeing you with other chicks made me sick to my stomach. Imagining you with other guys is even more sickening to me. So if this doesn't work I don't know what that means…"

"I don't know what it'll mean either. But thank you for giving me a chance."

Tyler smiled before saying, "I think after all of the shit you've had to deal with you deserve a million chances Reid."

The blonde bit his lip as he looked at Tyler.

"Can…erm…Can I kiss you?"

Tyler's eyes widened a little before he nodded his head slowly. Reid slowly leaned in and let his lips meet Tyler's, letting their first be chaste, not wanting to scare the boy. Pulling away quickly as Tyler's eyes fluttered open, a smile on his face.

He kissed Reid this time, the kiss harder than the first, surprising the blonde who leaned back a little, bringing Tyler with him. Letting the brunette dictate the kiss before Tyler pulled away.

"I could get used to this." Tyler said, grinning widely.

Reid could too quite honestly. Smiling when Tyler kissed him again.


	295. Just a Dream pt 2

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"So Chase is back?" Reid asked, seeing the three boy's nod, "And he actually did bury me alive?"

Once again all three boys nodded.

"Tyler…you told me it was a _dream_."

"I didn't want to worry you. I thought we could get it taken care of." Tyler said, "It was stupid of me, but I didn't want you to know."

"So when Caleb gets weighed down by weights you decide you can tell me."

"Reid, Tyler was doing it with your best interest at heart." Pogue said, "I don't think I've ever heard anyone scream as loud as you did."

Reid stared at him.

"You guys heard me?"

"Tyler did…I ran to get shovels while he and Caleb got on their knees and pushed it away. Tyler was frantic to get to you." Pogue said, "We got to you just as you stopped breathing…we resuscitated you in a few seconds. But it was still scary, and you didn't stay awake for long so…we cleaned you off…dried you off…put you in your night clothes and let you believe it was a dream."

Reid just gaped at the three, seeing Caleb stare back at him.

"I had a right to know the truth you guys."

"We know…it was just…easier to not let you think it was actually real." Tyler said, "I mean…I love you Reid but you would've reacted violently if you'd known then it was real."

"I'm fucking furious now Tyler!" Reid screamed, "I'd expect them to lie to me but not you!"

"I did it to protect you!" Tyler screamed back.

"Would you have done the same to Caleb?"

"Yes! Because it's easier to believe something that traumatizing is a dream instead of real." Tyler snapped.

"I would've preferred it Reid." Caleb said quietly.

"You…and just….you." Reid groaned before grabbing his hair, "You claim to love me Tyler and you do this."

"That should show how much he loves you."

They heard laughter behind them, all turning as they stared at Chase.

"Oh no, please continue, this is better than cable." Chase said, grinning.

Tyler's eyes flashed black with Pogue's as they stood in front of the other two.

"Fuck off Collins." Pogue snapped.

"But…I can't." Chase said, "Let's see I've put Pogue in the hospital, buried Reid alive, and I've sunk Caleb's ship. Now that leaves me to do something to Tyler."

"I'd love to see you try that asshole." Tyler snapped.

"Yeah, but I know what to do that would hurt you more mentally than physically."

Tyler rose a brow before hearing Reid scream. He turned and stared at the boy, the blonde on his knees holding his stomach. Eyes narrowing as he glared at Chase.

"Leave him alone!"

"Don't think so."

"Pogue--"

"I'm on it." Pogue said, running at Chase.

He knocked the boy down, as Tyler tossed a ball of power at the two, seeing Pogue jump away as his power hit Chase.

The boy grunted in pain before standing up.

Pogue went back over to Tyler and pushed him back towards Reid.

"Help him, I've got this." Pogue said, tossing a ball of power at Chase.

Tyler helped Reid up, seeing Caleb get up, and go next to Pogue, helping the boy fight Chase.

"Tyler…fuck this hurts." Reid said through clenched teeth.

The brunette set Reid down as he moved his hands over Reid's stomach, letting his power flow through Reid. The blonde felt the pain numb and then stop together as Tyler let more of his own energy into the body beneath him. When Reid noticed the brunette leaning forward he made Tyler stop.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Chase." Tyler said quietly.

"I'm sorry I'm a dick." Reid said, kissing the boy's head.

Tyler smiled at the boy tiredly, as Reid let him lie down, immediately falling asleep. Reid walked next to Pogue before shooting a power ball at Chase with the other two, each boy hitting Chase in a different area, watching the oldest fall to the floor in a dead faint.

"Where's Tyler?" Caleb asked.

"Passed out."

"Why?" Pogue asked.

"He pushed Chase's power out of me and started draining his own energy to keep the connection cut."

"Let's get him and get the hell out of here." Caleb said, hearing the other two agree.

Reid grabbing Tyler, holding the boy bridal style as they ran away from the oldest boy. Getting in the Hummer and leaving as fast as they had come.


	296. Follower

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Tyler sighed as he walked down the hallway, turning into his classroom. Sitting next to his boyfriend before staring at the door.

"I hate you."

Reid looked at the boy in surprise.

"The proper greeting is 'I love you Reid! You're the love of my life. Let's bone.' Not 'I hate you.'"

Tyler laughed as he looked at Reid.

"Not you Reid, him." Tyler said, as he pointed out a boy looking in the classroom.

"Who in the hell is that?"

"Fucking freshmen that I helped out. Aaron was going to throw him in a dumpster." Tyler said, "Should've just let him get his ass dumped."

"You say that but you would've done it again." Reid said, "You aren't me Baby Boy, you give a shit whereas I don't."

"I know, one of the only things that drives me crazy about you."

"Aw, I thought it was my devilish good looks."

Tyler smiled at him, "Devilish I'll give you. Good looks I won't."

Reid gaped at the boy.

"I am good looking, isn't that why you're dating me?"

"I date you because you have an awesome personality." Tyler said, "Wait…are you only dating me because I'm good looking?"

"No I date you because you're my Baby Boy." Reid said, as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You fail with that line." Tyler said, glaring at the door, "_Go away_."

"Maybe he has a crush on you or something."

"Maybe."

Reid grinned before yanking the boy over and kissing him passionately. The brunette relaxing into the kiss before pushing Reid away.

"We're in class you idiot!"

"You don't have a stalker anymore dumbass!" Reid retorted before looking at the board.

Tyler looked back at the door before smiling.

"Why aren't you smart like that all the time?"

"It requires effort which I don't want to give unless I see that it suits me to."

Tyler smacked Reid with his Civics book, before taking notes. His boyfriend was an asshole sometimes.


	297. BreakUp

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler

"So you're dumping me."

"It's not so much dumping as it is…breaking up."

"Same thing."

"No it's not. Dumping you means I had no feeling for you in the first place."

"Word it however you want, you're still dumping me Parry."

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't, but that's okay."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"And yet you're still breaking up with me. Can I ask why?"

"Because we grew apart. You don't like how jealous I get, and I don't like you flirting with guys all the time."

"We never really clicked you know?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm breaking up with you."

"Are you interested in someone else?"

"Yeah…I am." Pogue said, smiling faintly.

"Is it Tyler?"

"Kate--"

"It is isn't it?" Kate asked, laughing softly, "I always thought you two would be good for each other, even if you weren't gay. He kind of brings out the best in you guys."

"Yeah…he does."

"Still friends?"

"Sure." Pogue said, letting the girl hug him.

"Tell Tyler I said hi." Kate said, as Pogue let go of her.

"I'm surprised you aren't pissed."

"Who am I to stop anyone from getting with someone they really love?" Kate asked, "I'd be a pretty big bitch if that happened."

Pogue laughed, "Yeah…you would."

Kate gasped before hitting Pogue with a pillow, "Okay, now that you've insulted me it's time to leave."

The biker grinned before walking towards the doors.

"Hey Pogue…"

"Yeah?"

"Can we still meet up before classes and go over Chemistry?" Kate asked.

"Of course. Kate nothing's changed except we're not dating." Pogue said, "I'll see you at seven."

When the girl nodded her head, Pogue left, closing the door before walking to Tyler and Reid's dorm.


	298. Change

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"So you're going to NYU."

"Yeah."

"When were you going to tell me?"

Both boys stared at one another, the blonde one holding a piece of paper in his hand, while the other looked stunned.

"Next week on my birthday."

"Why wouldn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought I would surprise you with it."

"Did you really think I was going to celebrate you going away to college?"

"I thought you'd be happy for me. I'm going to come back."

"Yeah during holidays when your parents are going to want to see you."

"Don't be like this."

"I'm sorry that my boyfriend lied to me. You said you were going to go to Harvard with Caleb."

"I never said that was final Reid!"

"Well the way that you said it sounded like it Tyler."

"It's just a four and a half hour ride Reid. You'd be able to visit me whenever."

"Yeah but it was easier on Pogue and me to see both you and Caleb at the same time Tyler. I wanna see Caleb as well, he's my friend too."

"I know…but Reid you have to understand that NYU has better options for me than Harvard."

"I know."

"Then support me." Tyler said, "That's what I need right now is your support."

"I will…it's just I'll miss you."

Tyler sat on the blonde's lap, kissing him softly.

"I'll miss you too. And don't worry, I know what you're thinking. I'm going to go there and find someone better."

"You've always been able to read me." Reid said.

"Reid no one knows me like you do. And do you really think if someone else knew about the Covenant that they'd really still date me?" Tyler asked, "Besides that I love you. Been with you for a year haven't I?"

"I don't even know how you managed that." Reid said, making Tyler laugh.

"Nothing will change, I swear." Tyler said, "Plus I'll come down every other weekend, so it's not going to be _that_ big of a deal."

Reid tightened his hold on Tyler.

"I don't even know why I'm fretting over this. We don't graduate for another seven months."

"Exactly and even then I won't move in until the twentieth of August, so we'll have the whole summer."

Reid sighed as he buried his face in Tyler's neck.

"If you bust your ass right now to get better grades you could get into a community college in New York and be closer to me." Tyler said.

"Yeah right."

"I'm being serious if you raise your GPA a little bit higher and score well on your ACTs then you'll be fine." Tyler told him, "I'll help you."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Tyler said, grinning.

Reid smiled back, holding the boy tighter to him. For Tyler, he'd do anything.


	299. Constellations

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"There's Perseus." Tyler said, letting Reid look in the telescope.

"Why're we taking Astronomy again?"

"Because you thought we'd be getting our fortunes told." Caleb said, drawing Pegasus.

"It's not like I was that off--"

"Reid, we're looking at star constellations, that has nothing to do with fortunes." Pogue said.

The blonde rolled his eyes as he sat down.

"I'd rather fuck under the constellations than look at them." Reid muttered, watching Tyler laugh.

The brunette crawled in his lap, kissing his nose.

"Maybe after we're done with our homework."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I said maybe." Tyler said, grinding against the older boy, sliding off when he heard the blonde moan.

"That's not fucking fair Tyler."

"Life's not fair." Tyler told him, hearing Caleb and Pogue laugh.

"Baby Boy can be as mean as the rest of us." Pogue said, smirking.

The brunette nodded as he drew Orion.

Reid started to copy Tyler's work, muttering about mean boyfriends.

"Hey Cay, what constellation is that?"

"I don't know." Caleb said, staring in the telescope.

Reid leaned down and looked in Tyler's telescope.

"Pleiades." Reid said, as Tyler looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"I paid attention when you were out sick one day." Reid said, shrugging.

Tyler drew the constellation, staring at Reid in shock for another second.

"Maybe looking at these stupid stars is better than I thought." Reid said, smirking as Tyler rolled his eyes.

Spending another hour on their homework before calling it a night.


	300. Dirty

Pairings: Caleb/Reid/Tyler

"So you think he'll be surprised we came?" Reid asked, as Tyler shrugged.

"Probably not Reid. We've been gone for a few days now." Tyler said, "I just wish he would've come too."

Reid opened his mouth, before closing it when he heard faint music.

"He's in his room." Reid said, as they started walking up the stairs.

"He might be asleep."

"Then we can crawl in bed with him." Reid said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Tyler laughed softly, rolling his eyes as they reached Caleb's room. Opening the door slowly as the saw their boyfriend playing on a guitar. The sounds soft and harsh at the same time as they watched his fingers move along the neck.

He looked up and saw the two in the doorway, immediately stopping as they came in more.

"You never told us you played guitar Caleb." Tyler said, as the boy shrugged.

"Wasn't really important. What are you guys doing here?"

"We got back home early and decided to visit you." Reid said, "Why? Not happy to see your two gorgeous boyfriends?"

Caleb laughed as he set his guitar aside, standing up.

"I am just really surprised."

"So wanna tell us when you learned to play?" Reid asked.

"Last year in Study Hall." Caleb told them.

"Nice." Tyler said, kissing Caleb softly, "Well at least you can play an instrument, the only thing Reid can play is his nose."

"Fuck you Tyler."

Tyler smiled at Reid, "I'd love for you to fuck me Reid."

The blonde moaned when Tyler moved his hips against his, glaring at the brunette.

"I hate it when you do that."

Caleb laughed as he watched both of his younger lovers. Tyler unwrapping his arms from Reid's neck as he turned towards Caleb.

"We missed the fuck out of you."

"Yeah Caleb, nude beaches aren't any fun if I don't have both of my boyfriends to see naked." Reid said, as Tyler hit him.

"Can you say anything sweet without it being perverted?"

"Am I Reid Garwin?"

"Yes."

"There's your answer."

"You're such an assh--" Tyler stopped when Caleb kissed him.

He heard Reid laugh but didn't care as Caleb pulled him against his chest.

"Caleb, are you boys alright in there?"

Caleb sighed softly as he broke the kiss.

"We're fine mom."

"I made you boys something to eat downstairs, I'm going to bed."

"Thanks mom."

"I can take some food." Reid said, smirking.

"I'd rather have Caleb's protein but whatever." Tyler said, walking past the gaping blonde.

"He didn't just…Did he really just say that?" Reid asked, as Caleb nodded.

"And you thought you were the dirty one." Caleb said, following the brunette.

"I thought I _was_." Reid said, sighing as he trailed after his lovers.


	301. Drugs

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

What had Reid given him? That was all Tyler could think of as he stumbled around Caleb's house. He knew for a fact that he was high. The world was fuzzy and he was getting extremely hot. He also felt sick to his stomach.

"Baby Boy are you okay?" Caleb asked, seeing the brunette.

That was right, Caleb was throwing a party. He looked at Caleb, seeing Pogue wave a hand in front of his face.

"H-Have you seen Reid?" Tyler asked, blinking rapidly.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen." Caleb said, "You alright Baby Boy?"

Tyler nodded as he made his way through the bodies into the kitchen, seeing the blonde getting a coke out of the fridge. Tyler pulled Reid towards a wall, staring at him through hazy eyes.

"What the fuck did you give me Reid?" Tyler asked, as Reid smiled.

"Is it kicking in?"

Tyler nodded his head as he swayed a little.

"It's just something to let you feel good." Reid said, "You've been tense since we took exams."

"I'm not feeling well at all Reid…I'm feeling sick." Tyler said, holding his stomach.

"Su--" Reid looked at the boy's pale face, "Shit Ty---fuck Caleb!"

The blonde screamed the older boy's name when Tyler puked all over the floor, falling onto it instantly. The boy started seizing immediately catching everyone's attention. Reid pushing the drunkards away from his collapsed boyfriend.

"Move! Coming through--" Caleb said, finally making it through.

His eyes widened as he looked at the boy on the floor.

"Reid what's wrong with him?" Caleb asked, "Everyone needs to leave immediately!"

"Someone's called the cops." Pogue lied, seeing everyone starting to run at the doors.

"I think he's overdosing." Reid said, as he held Tyler against his chest.

Caleb looked at the boy, "He doesn't do drugs Reid, so how the _fuck_ would he be overdosing?"

"Me and Pogue slipped something into his drink." Reid said, "It was to help him with the stress."

"You fucking idiots…Pogue go upstairs to my room and grab that book on healing." Caleb said, "Now!"

The second oldest ran out of the room as Caleb slapped Tyler's cheek.

"Baby Boy I need you to stay conscious okay?"

"Caleb his fingertips are turning blue."

"His lips are too. His pulse is getting weaker." Caleb said, "Pogue hurry the fuck up!"

They watched Tyler's head loll to the side, as his body seized again. Reid holding the brunette tightly.

"Reid I need you to hold Tyler's tongue so he doesn't choke on it." Caleb told the boy, who immediately stuck his fingers in the brunette's mouth.

"Pogue! Get your fucking ass down here!" Caleb said, his voice laced with panic.

Seeing the second oldest running in with the book. Caleb snatched it as he went through the spells in the books, skimming for one that would help Tyler. Taking him to the hospital would get Reid and Pogue in so much trouble that Caleb didn't even want to attempt to do it.

Looking at a panic stricken Pogue and a sickened Reid. Caleb started to chant a spell, one hand over Tyler's stomach, eyes focused on the book as he said the words, seeing a red glow flow over the brunette's body. When he was done he watched Tyler's unmoving face, before the boy stopped seizing. The boy took a deep breath before Reid let go of his tongue.

"His fingertips are loosing the blue tint." Pogue told Caleb, who nodded.

The oldest took Tyler from Reid, before taking the book in his right hand. He whacked Reid in the head hard with it before turning and hitting Pogue just as hard.

"You guys are not on my good list. So I think you need to start cleaning from the party while I get Tyler into bed." Caleb snapped, "And have fun sleeping on the couch."

"But Ca--"

"No. You almost killed Tyler tonight because you wanted him to loosen up." Caleb growled, "Have you guys learned your lesson?"

"Drugs are bad." Pogue said slowly, yelping when Caleb hit him on the head again.

"Yes you fucking idiots." Caleb snapped, standing up with Tyler in his arms.

"We're sorry." Reid said quietly.

"Say that to Tyler when he wakes up, not to me. I'm not the one who almost overdosed." Caleb said, leaving the room.

"It's your fault!" Pogue said, "I should've known better."

"I call the couch." Reid said, "And I should've too. We just didn't think about it."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I think Caleb's going to do every spell in that book of his three times over to make sure he is." Reid said, "You know how he is."

"Yeah…but it's warranted this time." Pogue said quietly.

"Come on Parry we've got a big ass mess to clean up." Reid said, going over to the pantry.

The older boy following him as they started to pick up, hoping that Tyler would be okay and forgive them.


	302. Slam

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"I can't take this!" The brunette screamed, as the blonde just stared at him in shock.

"It's okay--"

"No it's not!" Tyler snapped, "This is so fucking stupid and I hate it and I want it to just _die_."

Reid laughed softly as he peered over his boyfriends shoulder, looking at a slam page for the Sons of Ipswich.

"Baby Boy I don't understand why you care so much. The best they can hate on you for is your babying of the group." Reid said, "They say Caleb's a sadistic freak and Pogue's actually a serial killer."

"They're calling you a prostitute."

"I'm a whore, they need to get that right." Reid joked, "Sheesh."

"How are you so calm about us having a slam page?"

"Because slam pages are made by bitter people Tyler. It's most likely made by fucking Snider or Abbot. The members are people we've probably denied dates." Reid said, seeing the brunette sigh.

"It's just ridiculous."

"I know, but if you ignore it then it'll go away." Reid said, "Besides that Caleb already found a way to get that nasty slam page off the web anyways."

"How?"

Reid grinned wickedly.

"We just take it down ourselves."

"How are you gonna---whose gonna use?"

"Pogue is, actually." Reid said, "So stop worrying over it."

"Whatever." Tyler said, clicking out of the window and turning in his seat, "Speaking of Pogue, when are we supposed to meet up with them?"

"In twenty minutes, so I guess we'd better get going." Reid said, "If we get there first I can bitch about us waiting."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Caleb's going to kill you."

"Not before he fucks me." Reid said, leaving.

Tyler laughed as he followed the blonde.

"But no one gets to fuck you Baby Boy, but me." Reid said, as they passed Kira Snider, who just gaped at their backs.

"You did that on purpose." Tyler said, blushing.

"Yep, let's see what she writes on the slam page now."

Tyler snickered, "Probably prostitute and baby sleep together."

"Whore! Jeez, I was a whore, not a prostitute but a whore. Damn, prostitute implies I was paid…hmm…maybe I should've been. Some of those girls fuckin s---"

Tyler covered his mouth, "If you wanna get laid tonight Reid, you need to shut your dirty filthy whore mouth."

Reid gaped at the boy's back before running to catch up with Tyler.


	303. Braces

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue

When Caleb and Pogue were seven, they'd become inseparable. Over the course of the next few years they'd become friends with Reid and Tyler. A duo that their church had dubbed 'The Demonic Duo.'

When Caleb was ten he had to get braces to straighten his teeth out. He'd been the first person in their class to get them. So, because it was easy for kids, they picked on Caleb. The first day Caleb had worn them, Pogue hadn't been there. So the kids thought Caleb would be easy prey without the other boy.

They'd been very wrong in that assumption. Aaron Abbot and Ryan Bael had cornered Caleb in the playground, teasing the boy for his 'metal filled mouth.' Reid and Tyler had just come out of time out when they'd seen it. Tyler pushing Ryan Bael down while Reid pushed Aaron Abbot. Both boys glaring at them with looks that would have even the evilest of men running.

When Pogue had heard about it the next day from Reid and Tyler he'd been upset. He'd seen Caleb yesterday, and the boy hadn't mentioned it. In fact he said that no one had teased him at all. Well, the hot headed Parry wouldn't have any of that, and made Reid and Tyler hide with him as they watched Aaron and Ryan look around.

When they approached Caleb, the oldest turned and sighed as the teasing started. Pogue coming up from behind Aaron and punched the boy. After that the boys hadn't left Caleb alone while he'd been wearing braces. He only had to wear them for two years, and when they came off, the boy had started puberty.

Acne was all over his face, a new thing the kids could mock. Too bad if they did they got a knuckle sandwich from Pogue and the boys.

When the other kids had gotten braces and started puberty, the teasing had stopped all together. But that hadn't stopped Pogue feeling over protective of Caleb.

And with the threat of Chase rising now, when Caleb's birthday was so close, Pogue only had one thing going through his mind.

The only way Chase was getting Caleb's power was going to be over his dead body.


	304. Drugs pt 2

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Drugs for Lil Kitsune_Chan also thanks to fictiousshore, your nitpick was actually a very nice thing to know as I didn't know that at all! And now that I do I know not to do it. : )_

Bleary eyes opened as Tyler looked around. He was in Caleb's house from the looks of the room he was in. The brunette sat up slowly, his head spinning. His throat felt so dry, trying to remember the night before.

Tyler only remembered finding Reid, puking his guts up, and then passing out. That was lovely and a tad bit horrifying. The brunette looked around the room, not seeing any of his lovers.

Rolling his eyes he stood up, losing his balance almost immediately. Gripping the bedside table as he straightened up. That definitely shouldn't have been so difficult. Walking slowly to the door, Tyler opened it. Hearing yelling coming from downstairs.

"Leave it to them to fight over who needs to clean up." Tyler muttered as he used the wall to stay up.

When he got to the stairs he took a deep gulp before sitting down. There was no way he was going to walk down them. Maybe going down a stair at a time on his butt, but not standing.

Tyler slowly made his way down, planting his feet firmly on the step below before sliding to the next one. Taking his time so he wouldn't hurt himself. Getting to the bottom, he put a shaky hand on the banister, standing up. Using his hand on the wall to keep him upright.

He walked into the kitchen, where Reid and Caleb were yelling in each other's faces, Pogue trying to make them stop.

"Tyler." Pogue said, as both screaming boy's stopped.

"Ty, you shouldn't be out of bed." Caleb said, "You should be resting."

"I don't know why, it's not like Reid hasn't passed out drunk before. He was perfectly okay the next day, right?" Tyler asked, smiling.

Reid and Pogue both looked away as Caleb sighed.

"Come on Baby Boy, at least sit down." Caleb said, as Tyler looked at him.

"I'm okay Caleb. Just a little unstable, but I think it's just from a hangover…can I get something to drink?"

"What would you like?" Reid asked.

"Some water would be nice." Tyler said, sighing when Caleb pushed him in a seat.

Reid quickly filled a glass up, handing it to a shaky handed Tyler, who dropped the glass. Reid's eyes flashing, the glass stopping in mid air, as well as the water.

"Reid." Caleb growled as the blonde set the glass down on the table, letting the water fall.

"Do you really want Tyler to step on glass?"

"No, but you shouldn't Use, you're in enough trouble with me already."

"Why is Reid in trouble?" Tyler asked, "Reid I told you he'd be pissed if you didn't help clean after the party."

"Do you not remember last night Ty?" Pogue asked.

"No, I remember puking and passing out. It's not big deal…Caleb what's wrong?" Tyler asked, seeing the oldest boy clench his hands.

"It is a big deal. These two boneheads slipped you something." Caleb said, glaring at them, "You almost overdosed last night Tyler."

The brunette paled as he looked over at the two guilty blondes. He opened his mouth and shut it, staring at the floor.

"Well…I'm okay, so no harm done." Tyler said, as Caleb gaped at him.

"They almost _killed_ you Tyler." Caleb said through clenched teeth, "You must realize that Tyler."

"I do Caleb, but why get mad about something when they've obviously learned their lesson." Tyler said, "Look at them, they're guilty enough without me getting mad at them."

"If I were you I'd be furious at them."

"They didn't do it on purpose Caleb." Tyler said tiredly, "I mean if they slipped something in my drink, hoping I'd overdose, then I'd be mad. It was an accident though."

Reid and Pogue looked at the brunette.

"Caleb's right Baby Boy, you should be pissed at us for even putting drugs in your drink." Reid said.

"Yeah well if I almost died, I'm going to appreciate living a bit more, which means no grudges are going to be held. Plus, I'm too tired to be mad at you guys." Tyler said, "I'm perfectly fine, no harm done. Just…don't do it again."

"Weren't planning to." Pogue said.

"So how long was I out?" Tyler asked.

"Two days." Reid said, "The first few hours afterwards Caleb spent casting healing spells on you."

Tyler turned to Caleb, smacking the boy's arm.

"Ow! What the hell Tyler? They almost kill you and you don't hit them, but I heal you and I get hit! What is that?"

"You'll age and they won't, that's the difference. You shouldn't have done that Caleb, it's bad for you." Tyler said, frowning.

"I wasn't going to let you die!" Caleb exclaimed.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have done them, I'm just saying you should've let one of the boneheads do it." Tyler said, making Caleb laugh.

"Hey! We aren't boneheads." Reid said.

"Yeah we are Reid." Pogue said.

The younger blonde sighed as Tyler looked at them.

"We'll make you something to eat, you must be hungry." Pogue said, not looking the boy in the eyes.

"You know, this whole kicked puppy thing is going to get old, and then I will get pissed off. So just forget about it guys." Tyler said, "Here if it makes you feel better I'll give you guys a punishment."

Both boys looked at Tyler, as Caleb looked on in interest.

"Um…" Tyler said, thinking, "Okay, you guys can't drink for a month."

Caleb frowned as the boy's nodded their heads.

"And no sex until I say so." Tyler said, as Caleb grinned, "That includes you too Caleb."

The oldest gaped at Tyler who stared at him.

"Why me?"

"You Used when you shouldn't have." Tyler said, "Now be good kicked puppies and make me something to eat."

"You're going to make us miserable aren't you?" Reid asked.

"If you could feel how I feel right now, you'd have the same reaction." Tyler said.

"What happened to not being mad?" Pogue muttered.

"I'm not mad, just going to milk the poor pitiful me act for a bit." Tyler said.

Caleb sat next to the boy, pulling Tyler into his lap. Reid and Pogue going towards the fridge to make the boy something.

"I'm sorry I Used, I just didn't want to lose you." Caleb said, "Who'd help me keep Reid in check?"

"It's okay Cay, I'm perfectly fine…or I will be. Don't worry so much, you'll get stress lines." Tyler said, laying his head on Caleb's shoulder, "I'm tired."

"After you eat you can get some more sleep."

Tyler nodded his head as they both watched the boys cook. At least seeing two ungraceful blondes cook would be funny to watch.


	305. Necklace

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

If you asked the girls of Spenser what one thing Reid always wore they would tell you it was the leather necklace. The blonde never took it off, not even when he showered. If they were asked where it came from, they'd just shrug and say they didn't know.

The only ones that did know were the Covenant. On Reid's thirteenth birthday the blonde was recovering from having pneumonia for two weeks. The blonde hadn't been as irritable as he had been during that particular illness. Tyler staying by the boy's bedside, having gotten vaccinated for pneumonia. He helped Mrs. Garwin nurse Reid back to health, and even helping set up for the boy's birthday party.

During all that time every time Reid was asleep the boy would make Reid's present. The blonde having gone through thousands of necklaces in the short time of two years, trying to find one that would fit his personality. And even though it was a knot here and a curve here, Tyler knew it would fit Reid perfectly.

Chrome-tanned leather was very pliable from most leather. It wouldn't lose it's color or shape if it was in the water. Considering the Sons had gotten into swimming it would be something the boy wouldn't have to take off in the water. The fact that it was leather and wouldn't break as easily as a chain was also perfect because the boy loved to roughhouse and be as dangerous as possible. The decoration of the necklace was the endings were in a shape of a crescent moon. Reid's favorite type of moon.

And even though it was the simplest present had gotten, it was his favorite. Caleb had gotten the boy a new cell phone cover. Pogue had given the boy his first pair of fingerless gloves. His parents had gotten him an Xbox and some video games.

He'd busted his new cell phone cover in a few months. Worn the fingerless gloves until they were faded and busted up. And gotten a new game system when a new one would come out. The only thing that hadn't worn or torn was the necklace Tyler gave him.

Now if you asked Reid why he never took it off, he'd just smile at you. The Sons of Ipswich sporting their own grins. And the blonde would tell you how it was.

"Would you ever take off something your boyfriend worked hard on?"

Then they would leave you gaping at their backs. Because honestly, what else would you expect from Reid Garwin?


	306. Snow Objects

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"What is it?" an eight year old Tyler asked, hiding behind his blonde friend.

He watched Caleb and Pogue hit each other with the white powder on the ground.

"It's snow." Reid said, grinning, "You're usually sick when we have snow, but that's okay."

"Reid, I don't like it!" Tyler said, "Can't we go back inside."

"Why don't you like it Tyler?" Reid asked, "It's fun to play in."

"It's scary looking." Tyler said, "Should it be that white?"

"Yeah. It's okay Tyler." Reid said, "I'd never let anything hurt you."

"Really?"

The blonde nodded his head as he stepped onto the snow covered ground.

"Come on Ty, it's okay."

The brunette bounced on his feet as he looked at it.

"Do you wanna hold my hand?" Reid asked, offering it to his much younger friend.

Tyler nodded his hand as he took it. Gasping when Reid pulled him down into the cold snow.

"You okay?"

Tyler bit his lip as he shrugged, letting Reid lead him over to where the other two were.

"What are we gonna do?" Tyler asked, as Reid let go of his hand.

He bent down and scooped some snow up, forming it into a ball.

"We can make snowballs and throw them at these jerks." Reid said, tossing it and hitting Caleb in the head, "Or we can make a snowman…or do snow angels."

"Snow angels? Snowman?"

"Yeah…Cay, go get the stuff for a snowman." Reid said, as the oldest nodded his head, moving around the yard with Pogue, as they gathered the stuff for a snowman.

"What about the snow angel?" Tyler asked in confusion.

Reid laid in the snow, moving his arms and legs. His arms going up and down in an arch, while his legs moved from side to side.

"Help me up." Reid said, holding his arms up.

Tyler helped the boy up easily, as he looked at the snow.

"That's so cool Reid." Tyler said, smiling at Reid.

"Making a snowman is even better." Reid said, pulling the boy towards where Caleb and Pogue were starting to make a snowman.

Tyler helped the boys as they made it. Eventually naming it Mr. White, before they destroyed it with snowballs. The brunette getting used to the snow as the day stretched on.

_A/N: I just channeled my inner eight year old child, which was slightly scary, because it's freezing here, but won't snow. Makes me really jealous of my ficlet right now. Isn't that just horrible?_


	307. Decision

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Are you guys going to stand by my decision?" Caleb asked.

"Even though we don't like it…we will." Reid said.

"Still don't think she deserved to know about the Covenant." Pogue said, rolling his eyes.

"Guys don't be rude…if Caleb would rather be with Sarah than us…we need to accept that." Tyler said.

"Tyler I didn't say tha--"

"Didn't have to Cay." Tyler told him, sliding out of the boy's lap.

They could each see the hurt in Tyler's eyes.

"I-I uh…need to meet up with my parents, so I'll talk to you guys later." Tyler said quietly.

When he left Reid and Pogue stared at the quiet Caleb.

"Look, we each have to have an heir or our families won't live on." Caleb said.

"Surrogate mothers Caleb." Pogue said, "Once I told Kate about everything she agreed."

"I can't just ask Sarah that after all I've put her through."

"That's fine for you." Reid said, rolling his eyes, "But for the rest of us, we're going to get surrogate mothers. Because we aren't scared to admit that we like dick."

"Reid---"

"I'm not going to act like Tyler and suffer quietly damnit." Reid snapped, "You're a selfish bastard Caleb Danvers. That's just it, you're selfish. You told us that you loved all of us more than anyone, and then you see some blonde bimbo and decide suddenly that you don't love us anymore. It's bullshit."

"So you don't stand by my decision."

"No I don't, because I think you're full of shit." Reid snapped, "I'm going to go check on Tyler."

"He's meeting with his parents." Caleb reminded him.

"You're a dumbass for believing that Caleb." Reid said, "He can't leave without me since I drove him here."

Caleb opened his mouth and shut it as he watched the boy leave.

"P-Pogue…"

"I agree with Reid." Pogue said, "After all we've been through…you'd think you'd want to be with us…but you'd rather live a nice lie with Sarah."

"I never said I was going to stay with Sarah!"

"You said, 'I think I need to take a break from this.' Which means you want to be with Sarah Caleb! Don't lie about it!" Pogue snapped.

"Damnit! I need a few days to myself after what just happened Pogue! My father died and I killed someone all within twenty minutes!" Caleb screamed, "I thought you guys would understand that."

"Then why not just say I need a few days alone instead of saying you need a break from us?" Pogue asked, "Caleb we're going through hell for you! I got attacked by that psycho, Tyler's been suffering from a fucking influx of emotions from you, and Reid's been picking up your nightmares again!"

"I didn't know that okay!"

"Well you should know Caleb." Pogue said, "That's why I'm telling you…and now you're hurting all of us by breaking our hearts. I mean hell Cay, Reid didn't want to get into a relationship at all, but was coaxed into it by Tyler and me. I thought all of us would be together forever, what a delusional world I live in. And Tyler…well Tyler wears his heart on his sleeve."

When the oldest opened his mouth, Pogue shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it." Pogue said, "Call me when you get your head outta your ass."

With that the second oldest left the room. Not even caring if he hurt the eldest's feelings because honestly…Caleb had hurt his feelings worse in the last week.


	308. Fight Song

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

One solid punch and the boy was down. Staring at the other in shock as eyes narrowed dangerously. The fallen boy's leg kicking out and catching the standing one in the gut. The boy gasping as air escaped him forcefully, backing away from the other. The slightly taller of the two stood with a glare. Striding towards where the shorter boy was.

The shorter one kicking the other's kneecap, causing him to fall, before getting hit in the nose.

Backing away as the fallen one's friends came out. Crouching into a fighting position, as Aaron was helped up.

"That was a mistake!" Ryan snarled.

"So was you interfering." The boy said.

He kept his eyes on all three boys, as Ryan helped the other boy inside. The shortest seeing the tallest of the three grin.

"What do you think boys? Leave him unconscious?"

Seeing the other two nod, the boy felt his stomach drop.

"You know his little boyfriend will be heartbroken we hurt his fucktoy."

"You boys underestimate me to the degree that it's hilarious." The boy said, kicking the nearest boy.

Punching the boy on the right before the tallest grabbed his arm, flinging him around and shoving him into the wall. A grunt passed the shorter boy's lips before he pushed himself off the wall, getting a foot firm on the wall and running up it. Pushing off of it to get behind the boy, his arm straightening and gripping the other boy's arm. Shoving his head into the wall before backing up when the boy fell.

Yelping when someone grabbed his hair, yanking his head back, before the shorter boy kicked behind him, catching the boy in the gut.

"I thought Simms was supposed to be a fucking wimp!" the one at the wall snapped.

Tyler grinned, "You underestimated me."

Eyes widening when all three lunged at him, backing up and dunking before he felt himself getting shoved into the wall, head connecting to the brick with a solid thud. A gasp escaping his lips before he felt a fist hit his stomach. A groan of pain coming from him before he ripped his arm away from one of the boys, punching one boy in the face, seeing him fall down unconscious before hitting the other boy in the throat. Glaring at the boy who'd thrown him into the wall.

Tyler kicked the boy in the stomach before sending his head into his knee, seeing the boy fall down unconscious.

"Tyler!" he heard, seeing his three friends.

His boyfriend's wide blue eyes filled with pride.

"Did you--" Caleb trailed off as he took in the fight that must've happened.

"Yep, anyone wanna play pool?" Tyler asked, passing them.

"After I check your head." Reid said, following the boy inside.

Leaving Caleb and Pogue standing in the back of Nicky's, shocked and proud of their Baby Boy.


	309. Good Friends

Pairings: None

"Green light." An eleven year old Tyler said, as he faced away from his friends, quickly turning, "Red light!"

Reid was closest to him, frozen in place as Tyler watched his movements. Seeing the boy's leg move a little forward.

"Reid moved!" Tyler said, seeing the boy sigh as he went back to the start.

Tyler looking at Caleb and Pogue, seeing both boys still. He turned around and said green light, turning quickly and saying red light, seeing Caleb fall, taking Pogue with him.

"Yes!" Reid cried, as the two oldest went to the start.

Tyler turned around saying green light this time before turning and saying red light. Reid nose to nose with him.

"Lets play a different game." Caleb said.

Tyler blushed when Reid backed up, the blonde grinning at the youngest.

"You okay Tyler?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah." Tyler said, smiling, "Come on Pogue, I wanna swing."

He grabbed the older boy's hand and dragged him over to the swing set.

"Why was Tyler so red?" Caleb asked, as Reid shrugged.

"I don't know…but all I did was do what they do in the movies. Get close to someone you're good friends with."

"Really? I don't think you do that with friends."

"Yeah you do, you also kiss them." Reid said.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"My dad was kissing yours, so I just figured that's what they do."

"Oh…"

"Reid! Come push me!" Tyler demanded, as the blonde ran over to his friend.

Caleb was going to have to ask his dad about that.


	310. Party

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Ouch! You're going to mess this up!" Reid snapped, as Caleb fell against him.

"No I'm not!" Caleb growled, "If you could've grabbed the right streamers we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Guys! It's fine, you know Tyler's going to kill us for throwing him a party anyways." Pogue said.

"It's not a party if it's only the four of us Pogue." Reid snapped, "Shit! He's going to be here in a couple of minutes."

Caleb's eyes flashed as the streamers righted themselves.

"Pogue go make sure the cokes are in the fridge, Reid…just go hide." Caleb said, as the boy's rushed to do their jobs.

Caleb saw Pogue rush into the living room, the lights were out, as the oldest saw Tyler's Hummer pull up.

Opening the door and hugging the youngest as he got near.

"Happy Birthday Baby Boy, you're seventeen." Caleb said, as Tyler grinned.

"Where are Pogue and Reid? They said they were going to be here right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, they're in the living room."

Leading the youngest there, and seeing his blank look was priceless.

"Why is it so---holy shit!" Tyler jumped back into Caleb before sighing, "Guys, I told you I didn't want a party."

"It's always a party with us." Reid said, snapping a hat on the boy's head, hearing him say 'ouch.'

"Whatever." Tyler said, as he let himself be dragged into the living room, "You guys didn't---"

"We know how much you love velvet cake Ty, so yes…we did. Although it could be dangerous considering that Pogue made it." Reid said, dodging the older boy's fist.

"I followed the instructions to the letter." Pogue reassured the pale Tyler.

"The last time he said that we all ended up with food poisoning." Reid reminded, before Pogue lunged at him.

"I'm a perfectly good cook alright!"

"Uh huh, don't expect no kisses!"

"Guys! If you can't get along then get out." Caleb snapped, seeing both boys unscramble.

Tyler stared at them before sitting down.

"So….movies?" Tyler asked, as Pogue went over to the TV.

Each boy getting a slice of cake before sitting back and watching the movie.


	311. BreakUp pt 2

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler  
_Continuation from BreakUp for lalunafour_

The long haired blonde knocked on the dorm room door, hearing someone move on the other side. Reid's face appeared in the crack, eyes narrowing.

"Can I help you?"

"Reid, I'm here to see Tyler, not you." Pogue said.

"Look I'm going to be straight with you Pogue, if you're only here to fuck Tyler, then I'm not letting you see him." Reid snapped, "And if you're here to call off whatever your fucked up relationship is, I'm not going to let you see him. The last few days have been rough on _all_ of us."

"Look I understand you're trying to protect him, but I need to ta--" Pogue stopped when Reid's head moved away.

"Reid, whose here?"

"Pogue." Reid said, as Tyler's head appeared at the door, opening it.

"H-Hey Tyler." Pogue said, as the brunette stared at him.

"Glad to see you're out of the hospital." Tyler said, "If you're looking for Caleb he's in the library."

"I actually came to talk to you. So…can we talk?" Pogue asked.

"Sure, let me get my jacket." Tyler said, shutting the door.

Pogue gaped at the wood for a second, before it opened again. Reid glaring at him as Tyler stepped out.

The two walked down the hall and sat at the bench at the end of the hallway.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Tyler asked.

"I broke up with Kate."

Tyler looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-Why?"

Pogue laughed softly as he looked at Tyler.

"I'm sort of in love with you Tyler." Pogue said, seeing Tyler's eyes widen even more.

"Um…uh…when'd you figure this out?" Tyler asked.

"About two minutes after I got out of the hospital today." Pogue said, shrugging, "Kate was surprisingly cool about…she even knew I loved you."

Tyler laughed softly.

"Kate is like me Pogue, she sees more than she talks about." Tyler said.

"So…do you wanna go out with me?" Pogue asked.

Tyler bit his lip as he looked at the ground.

"It's funny because I just thought we would be fuck buddies…and you threw me a curve ball Parry." Tyler said, as Pogue grinned.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Tyler smiled as he kissed the boy softly, "It's a very good thing."

Pogue kissed the boy on the cheek before standing, "Come on, you need to get dressed."

"Why?" Tyler asked, laughing.

"Because I'm taking you out somewhere….anywhere."

Tyler laughed louder as Pogue pulled him to his dorm.

"So hurry up and get dressed." Pogue said, as Tyler headed inside the door.

The biker wasn't going to let the youngest go, even if the world wanted to tear them apart.


	312. Decision pt 2

Pairings: Pogue/Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Decisions for musicjunkie36_

"No! Pogue, put me down!" Tyler said, screaming when the boy threw him into the swimming pool.

Swim practice had been cancelled, but the team had stuck around. They were in their swimsuits, why not make the most of it.

Reid was laughing at Tyler, who surfaced and sighed as he swam backwards, seeing both boys staring at him.

Reid dived in after the brunette, Pogue laughing when he surfaced next to Tyler, the blonde automatically being dunked.

"Teach you to laugh at me---" Tyler ended up screaming as he was pulled under.

Pogue was about to dive in after both of his lovers, when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning he saw Caleb looking at him.

"Hey…can I talk to you and the boys?" Caleb asked, as Pogue shrugged.

"I don't know, do you have your head out of your ass?" Pogue asked.

"Pogue! I need help! Baby Boy is playing dirty!" Reid called.

Pogue just raised a brow at Caleb before diving in, swimming over and helping Reid.

"Double teaming is cheating!" Tyler cried, "James! Help me out!"

The boy across the pool looked over and started to swim over, dunking Pogue under the water.

Caleb frowned at the two boys above the water. Had they already replaced him?

"Swim away!" James cried, as he and Tyler swam across the pool.

Reid and Pogue were on their tails, as the two climbed out of the pool. Running on the tile, as the two swam the length of it, trying to cut them off. A gasp tore from on of the girls on the girls swim team, when Tyler slipped and hit his head.

"Oh shit." Reid said, pulling himself out.

Pogue was right behind him, as Caleb rushed over, pushing James away as he picked Tyler's head up.

"Baby Boy, you okay?" Caleb asked, seeing blue eyes looking at him unfocused.

"Ty, speak to us." Reid said, as Tyler's eyes finally focused.

"Ow." Tyler said, sitting up, a hand going to the back of his head.

"I think that's why they enforce no running around the pool." Pogue said.

"Ow." Tyler repeated, bringing his hand around, "Well at least I'm not bleeding."

When the crowd parted, Caleb helped the boy up.

"Guys, I'm sorry about the other day." Caleb said, "I worded what I wanted to say horribly."

"No shit Sherlock." Reid said, rolling his eyes, helping Tyler into the locker room.

"Look I didn't want to break up with you guys." Caleb told them, "And I don't want to be with Sarah. I just…wanted a few days alone. I mean I killed someone and lost my father within twenty minutes…can you blame me for wanting a day alone?"

"Yeah, because you don't need to be alone to dwell on that." Reid snapped, "We're your friends foremost Caleb, lovers second. We wouldn't leave you alone even if you begged us to. The only reason we did is because you upset us."

"I'm sorry about that." Caleb said, as Tyler looked at him, "And what was up with you asking James for help Tyler?"

"We were ignoring you Caleb." Tyler said, "You hurt our feelings."

"I didn't mean to." Caleb said, "I fucked up, we all do."

The other three looked at each other, as Tyler stood up.

"I don't care, whatever these two decide I'm fine with." Tyler said, "I'm done caring about this relationship. Hurts me too damn much."

"I don't care honestly. I mean, I love you Caleb, but if you _ever_ do anything like that again, I'll kick your ass so fucking hard that you'll wake up with sores the size of Australia." Reid said, seeing the boy nod.

"I agree with Reid." Pogue said, "Now Tyler, can you give us an answer."

"I personally think you're letting him off too easy, but whatever, I agree." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"I won't fuck up this time." Caleb promised.

"Better not, or your ass is grass Danvers." Reid said, "Come on Tyler, we need to get your head checked."

The brunette nodded, as he let Reid lead him out of the locker room. Pogue and Caleb following them, the oldest feeling a little better than he had before.


	313. Shot

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

All that registered with his hazy sight was that he was being rolled somewhere. Tyler was next to him in whatever he was lifted into. The brunette had red all over his clothes…all over his arms and hands. What had happened? Tears were in his eyes as they fell slowly, the world sounded so silent, before everything came into focus and the sound returned.

"We've got him back!" some woman cried, as more tears fell from Tyler's eyes.

"What's going on?" Reid asked, his voice groggy.

"Don't talk." Tyler said, "Aaron took it too far this time."

Reid looked at his boyfriend in confusion before hissing when he felt something get shoved into his arm.

"Why--" Tyler put a finger to his lips.

"You don't need to talk. Just rest…I'll explain later, I swear." Tyler said, "Caleb and Pogue are going to meet us at the hospital…everything will be okay."

"Why are you crying?"

"Almost lost you twice." Tyler said, "I don't like it….now please stop talking."

Reid nodded his head…or at least he thought he did. The world fading to black a few moments later.

When the blonde woke up the next time, Tyler was sleeping next to him in a chair, still holding his hand tightly. Caleb was reading a book on the couch, letting Pogue sleep in his lap. Looking up and seeing Reid was awake, he carefully moved Pogue's head to the couch. Walking over to the blonde quickly.

"How're you feeling?" Caleb asked quietly.

"Like I've been hit by a semi truck." Reid said, "What happened?"

"You know how I always tell you that one day you're going to say the wrong thing to someone and you're going to end up getting killed?" Caleb asked.

Reid nodded his head.

"Well you didn't say anything." Caleb said, "You and Tyler beat Aaron at pool and were leaving. He followed you to the parking lot and tried to shoot you and Tyler. Nicky saw him going after you guys and walked outside. He'd already shot you by the time Nicky got outside. It caused a lot of chaos over at Nicky's. I don't think I've ever seen Tyler so frantic."

The blonde squeezed Tyler's hand.

"Is that why he was covered in red?"

"Yeah, he tried to get the blood to stop with his hands, then his jacket. You're a lucky son of a bitch though, it missed your organs, but you still bled a lot." Caleb said, "You flatlined twice on the ride to the hospital and they had to take you into surgery immediately. Tyler…didn't like that at all…being away from you."

Reid nodded his head understandingly.

"We made him take a shower while you were in surgery…to get all the blood off. He hasn't left you since." Caleb said, "It's Christmas break still, by the way, you were only out a few hours."

"How long till I get outta here?"

"Considering how fast you're recovering, I'd say tomorrow afternoon. You still have a bullet hole but it's okay because we've healed it and given it a scab. Don't worry Reid; you'll get to have the rest of break with the rest of us."

The blonde grinned as he heard a groan from the boy beside him. Seeing blue eyes blink open and stare at Reid.

"You're up!" Tyler cried, launching himself on his boyfriend.

"Ow ow ow!" Reid hissed, as Tyler backed up, seeing the blonde smirk, "Joking."

Tyler hit him hard, the boy saying 'ow.'

"You asshole, you scared me!" Tyler snapped, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Tyler." Reid said, as the brunette sighed.

"You're forgiven."

"Wait…what happened to Aaron?" Reid asked, turning to Caleb.

"He's going to jail for attempted murder on two accounts." Caleb said.

"Good riddance." Reid said softly.

"Oh you'll also have to appear at court on the 30th." Caleb said, as Reid groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"If you want Aaron to go to jail, yes." Tyler said, as the blonde pulled Tyler against him.

"Whatever, someone go get a doctor. The sooner he realizes I'm better the sooner we can leave." Reid said, as Tyler nodded, falling back asleep on the boy's chest.

Reid kissed the boy's head, as Caleb left to go get the doctor.


	314. Dirty Talk

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Caleb/Reid/Tyler

Reid groaned when he heard the two enter the dorm room. Soft panting reaching his ears as he heard Tyler's bed squeak. Peering through half closed eyes at Caleb and Tyler, who were laughing quietly, trying to get rid of the others clothing. The blonde pretending to groan in his sleep, shifting a little.

"You're going to have to be really quiet Ty or we'll wake Reid up." Caleb said softly.

"I know." Tyler said, "If he wakes up we can always ask him to join in."

"That _would_ be interesting." Caleb said, "Wanna wake him up to ask?"

Reid holding in a gasp at what the two boys were implying.

"His birthday is coming up soon." Tyler said thoughtfully.

Seeing a feral grin grow on Caleb's lips.

"Is that a yes?" Caleb asked.

"The question is not whether or not I want him to, it's a question on who'd fuck me."

Caleb moaned low in his throat, "We both could."

Tyler whimpered as Caleb nipped at his ear.

"Think he'd go for that?" Tyler asked.

"If he wouldn't he'd be asleep." Caleb said, turning heat filled eyes towards the blonde, whose eyes were wide open, staring at them in shock.

Tyler laughed softly as he looked at his best friend.

"So how about it Reid?" Tyler asked, eyes burning into the blonde.

"I-I'm good over here." Reid finally muttered, seeing Tyler pout.

"Reeiid!" Tyler whined, as the older boy looked at Reid.

"Come on Reid, I don't think I've ever heard him whine quite like that before." Caleb said, "And it'd be more interesting if you joined in."

Tyler nodding his head wiggling out from under Caleb, sauntering across the room to Reid's bed. The oldest of the three grinning widely.

"Come on Reid." Tyler said, crawling on the bed.

Straddling the blonde and seeing Reid stare at him. The brunette rolling his hips against Reid's obvious arousal. The blonde's eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"You _know_ you want to. Know you want to fuck me. Would it make it all better if I just sunk down on you here and now?" Tyler asked, "Mmm me riding you so fucking hard that you forget everything you've ever learned, while Caleb just comes up from behind you and shoves just _so_ far into you that you black out."

Reid couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips at the mere thought, not seeing Caleb get on his bed.

"Me riding you so hard and Caleb fucking you so fast, me tightening around your nice little dick before Caleb pulls out and I crawl off, making sure you don't cum until both of us are ready." Tyler whispered in the boy's ear, feeling the boy tremble.

Caleb's hand fisting the blonde's erection, hearing Reid gasp in his ear.

"And while you're a whimpering fucking mess, Caleb gripping you in a vice grip so you can't come, going down on you as I torture your body with just the slightest flick of my wrist." Tyler continued, hearing Reid pant.

Chuckling softly as Caleb rubbed Reid in just the _right_ way, the blonde bucking into the eldest's hand.

"Caleb's mouth pulling away _just_ when you're about to explode. Your body on fire from all of those…_feelings_ that are everywhere." Tyler said, "Me, moving down your body, kissing…nipping…sucking…biting every inch of exposed flesh, like you're my own _personal_ food stand."

"P-Please…oh….please." Reid was quickly forgetting words it seemed.

"Would you like to fuck me or suck me Reid?" Tyler asked, "From how you're acting I'd say fuck, but sometimes your eyes suggest otherwise."

The brunette felt Reid tense, seeing his fists clench, nails digging into his skin.

"Welcome to our little threesome lover." Tyler said, kissing the boy's cheek, feeling Reid's body tighten up more.

Hearing the chuckle that escaped Caleb when Reid came all over his hand. Because honestly, that was much more fun that just fucking.

_A/N: I have __**no**__ idea where that came from. But I like it._


	315. Ice Skate

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

The blonde glared at his spot as he watched his lovers. Tyler looking more graceful on the ice than the other two. Caleb and Pogue were stumbling a little, while Tyler skated circles around them. Giving up on the two oldest boys and skating over to Reid, stopping just before he got to him.

"You getting on?" Tyler asked, cheeks flushed from the cool air.

Reid shook his head. He wasn't about to look like an idiot.

"Reid, you might be good at it. You just never try." Tyler sighed, "Come on, just once, for me."

Big blue eyes looked at him, poutingly so, before he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"If I fall down I'm not going onto the ice for the rest of the day."

"Deal." Tyler said, grinning.

He held the blonde's hands, skating backwards, passing a fallen Caleb and Pogue.

"You're a crap load better than them." Tyler commented, letting go of Reid's hands.

The blonde was surprised that he was skating. He'd refused to get on the ice before because he was scared of falling. Being jealous of Tyler's natural talent from the sidelines seemed a lot more fun than actually trying. The brunette still skating backwards.

"How'd you get so good?" Reid asked, as Tyler spun around.

"Practice. You forget, while you, Caleb, and Pogue all had to learn piano, violin, and cello, my mother made me ice skate." Tyler said, "And then I had to learn how to play violin, which sucked a lot."

Reid laughed at his friend, before Tyler took his hand again.

"Come on, now that I know you can skate, we can both show up Caleb and Pogue." Tyler said, grinning, "Finally, something you do better than them, that doesn't involve broken bones."

Reid snorted as they started to circle the two boys.

"Ha ha, so fucking funny." Caleb said, rolling his eyes.

Tyler stopping and raining ice flakes on the two.

"You're just mad that Reid's better at skating than you and its his first time." Tyler said, as he and the blonde skated off.

Tyler grabbing Reid's hand and swinging him away from more ice.

"Whoa, why can't I go over there?" Reid asked.

"Thin ice, you skate over there and fall under, it'll be a bitch, even with our Power, to get you out." Tyler said.

"Oh…wait…didn't you fall under once when we were kids?"

"Yeah, an experience I'd rather not revisit." Tyler said, stumbling when his phone started to buzz.

He took it out and flipped it open.

"Oh shit!" Tyler exclaimed, "Caleb, Pogue, you dumbasses! You forgot to turn off the oven at my house!"

Reid snickered at the expressions on their faces. Complete and total deer caught in the headlights.

"Does your mom want us home?" Pogue asked.

"No, she just sent a text saying that you two aren't allowed to use her oven again." Tyler called to them, "But I'm starting to get cold, so I suggest we head back."

Seeing the two nod and start heading for the car, Tyler turned to Reid, to see him looking sad.

"What?"

"I wanted to skate more."

"We can after we eat dinner tonight, promise." Tyler said, seeing Reid grin.

"Okay, come on then." Reid said, grabbing Tyler's hand.

The two skated over to the ground, falling on it and taking their skates off, putting their shoes on before walking back to Tyler's.


	316. Sum

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

If you had to sum up the relationship of Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms, only using a few words you might get these. Mischievous, loyal, loving, and equal….well…those were the words the other two Sons of Ipswich used. The rest of the school used menace, good student, womanizer, and asshole. Mind you, three out of four of those were for Reid.

Well if you asked the two boys themselves, you might the words very strange for two best friends.

Tyler would say that the relationship was devoted, caring, and protective.

Reid would say that the relationship was amazing, loyal, and carefree.

Now you might find those strange for two best friends, but if you were Aaron Abbot and Ryan Bael, you'd know the two were _more_ than just best friends.

Just watch the footage they got of them after swim practice.


	317. Reid

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

No one ever got to see the side of Reid that Tyler always had seen. Very few people were _allowed_ to see the boy like Tyler did.

Reid would only cry in front of Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue. No one else was allowed to see that liquid fall from icy blue eyes when he was scared of something.

The blonde only told his fears to Tyler. They both knew that the boy was scared of tornadoes and burning alive. Everything else, Reid wasn't scared of.

Reid would only allow the Sons to see that he _was_ smart.

Reid would only let Tyler protect him. Fighting….no…not just fighting, screaming at Caleb and Pogue to leave him alone. For instance, the blonde had skipped because he felt ill during English. Caleb and Pogue automatically assumed that Reid just hadn't wanted to go to the rest of his classes. Tyler had screamed in Caleb's face for a good ten minutes before kicking them out of the dorm.

Tyler was the only one who knew that Reid had had a problem with depression. He was the only one who knew that after they'd first received their powers Reid had dropped to sixty-two pounds before forcing the blonde to eat. Tyler was the only one who knew that Reid liked Britney Spears. The brunette was the only one who knew that Reid lied about all the girls he slept with.

Tyler was the only one who knew that Reid had started drinking at fifteen, instead of the sixteen the rest of them had. He was the only one who knew that Reid had a secret room within his bedroom where he went to think. He knew exactly where it was too. Because Reid didn't mind when Tyler came in. Tyler was special.

The brunette was the only one who knew of Reid's addiction to sex. He wasn't addicted to Using like Caleb thought, nope, it was sex. He was also the only who knew that Reid despised Pepsi but drank it anyways so Caleb wouldn't feel bad for getting a drink that someone didn't like.

Tyler was the only one that knew of Reid's growing fascination with forensics. The blonde telling him that that was what he was going to get a degree in. The blonde even telling Tyler where he wanted to go to get the degree in forensics. The brunette smiling at Reid widely and telling him to go for it.

And finally, Tyler was the only one who knew how completely and utterly devoted Reid was to Tyler.


	318. Tyler

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Reid_

No one knew Tyler as well as Reid did. That was a straight up fact.

He got to see Tyler smirk deviously at him when the brunette thought of a plan. Seeing the brunette carry out said plan with a grin on his face.

Reid was the only one allowed to see when Tyler had breakdowns. Completely falling apart after a strong argument with Caleb or Pogue. The boys didn't understand that when they got mad, even if they weren't meaning to, they pushed power inside the other boy with their fury.

Reid was the only one who saw when Tyler got so frustrated with studying that he threw his book across the room. He was the only one who saw when Tyler got so angry he started to cry.

The only one who knew Tyler's fears. An example was the boy was scared of losing Reid and the others to over Using.

Reid was the only one who knew that when Tyler was sixteen he had experimented with drugs. Coming to school more than once fucked up on something. LSD, ecstasy, and inhalants were some of many. When Reid had found out about it, the brunette was snorting Zombie dust. Having to restrain the brunette until he got over his high. Zombie dust made the body awake but the head asleep, you also wanted to _fuck_ anything within sight. Getting Tyler off of the drugs was the hardest thing the blonde had done, keeping it from the other boys was harder. Which was hilarious because most people would think _Reid_ was the one doing drugs. Not Tyler 'Baby Boy' Simms.

Reid was the only one who knew that Tyler had panic attacks. He was the only one that knew that Tyler had had a stroke when he was fourteen. The only one who knew that Tyler had a heart deficiency that was slowly healing because of his Power. Not that the drugs had helped with it, it had made it worse. Reid helping the boy heal his defective heart.

Reid was the only one who knew that he had started calling Tyler Baby Boy because of all the _shit_ the boy had done, because even after all of that, he was still Tyler.

Caleb and Pogue already thought Tyler was the weakest, but if they knew all the shit the boy had gone through, how much both he and Reid had lied, maybe they'd back off some.

Oh and Reid was the only one who knew how much Tyler loved him.


	319. Rolling

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Inspired by daydream53's review about what if Caleb and Pogue found out about their secrets. I had way to much fun writing this._

Baby blue eyes stared at icy blue eyes, both narrowed in anger. Caleb and Pogue staring at them cautiously.

What the two boys had been arguing about they had no idea, but the glares they were both giving to the other.

"Manorexic asshole." Tyler said, sitting down next to Caleb.

"Oh Baby Boy do you really want to take it there?" Reid asked cruelly.

"Try your worst Garwin." Tyler snapped.

"I could call you stroke victim, heart defected coke head, or just junkie." Reid said, as Tyler's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you Garwin." Tyler growled, seeing Caleb and Pogue look in between them.

"Mm you'd love that wouldn't you Simms?"

"Been there fucked that, you weren't that good darling." Tyler said smoothly.

"And you think you are?"

"I'm not the one screaming when fucked love." Tyler snapped.

Reid lunged at Tyler, being caught by Pogue.

"What are you two fighting about anyways?" Caleb asked, "And why would Reid call you a junkie or a stroke victim…or a heart defected coke head?"

"Because he's delusional." Tyler said.

"Bullshit! You remember when Tyler was fourteen and he wasn't around for two weeks during summer?" Reid asked.

"Reid don't." Tyler said.

"Oh hell no Baby Boy." Reid said, "It's because he had a stroke, and went to the hospital. And he also has a heart deficiency too. Oh yeah, and when he was sixteen, he did cocaine LSD, GHB, crystal meth, and heroin and did inhalants and zombie dust too. That's why he always came to school looking dazed as hell. Because he was so fucked up he couldn't tell up from down or get our names right. Poor bitch."

The brunette glared at him, as Caleb and Pogue stared at Tyler in horror.

"You never told us any of that." Caleb said.

"One, you never asked. Two, it wasn't any of your business. Three, Reid promised never to tell you!"

"You started it Tyler." Reid said.

"Fine, did you know that after we turned thirteen Reid dropped weight and was in the anorexic zone. That's why he started wearing baggy clothes. Oh and when he was fifteen he was already drinking. He hates Pepsi but doesn't want to hurt your feelings when you get it Caleb. Oh and he's insanely jealous that everyone has a car but him." Tyler said, "Did I cover all the fucking bases?"

Reid glared at him, then Tyler held up a finger.

"Oh and he's not addicted to Using Cay, he's addicted to sex." Tyler said, smiling, "There, now I covered all the bases, right love?"

Reid elbowed Pogue in the gut before lunging at Tyler, knocking him off the bed. Tyler kicked Reid in the groin before pushing him off.

"You had a crush on Pogue for a week." Reid snapped as they rolled around on the floor.

"You like rough sex and have dreams of Caleb punishing you."

"You thought Chase was attractive and fucked him when you were drunk."

"You're insanely jealous that Caleb has more power than you and you'll never be able to fight him equally, you inferior bitch."

"You follow me around like a puppy."

"You fuck like a puppy."

"You like bloodplay."

"You like being spanked."

"You flirted with Mr. Elstein to get an A."

"You gave Coach Willis a blowjob to stay on the swim team."

"Your drawings look like shit now."

"At least I can draw." Tyler said, "I also have a car."

"At least I can get better ass than you."

"Still doesn't stop you from sucking in bed." Tyler growled, "Chase was better than your blonde ass."

Caleb and Pogue were both gaping at the boys.

"Your hair smells like shit."

"Better than just generally smelling like shit like you."

"Fuck you."

"No fuck you!"

"Good comeback."

"Oh bite me Garwin."

"I would but you'd like it too much!"

Tyler was finally the one on the bottom, as Reid and he panted. Tyler started laughing as he stared at Reid.

"You're right, I would." Tyler said.

Reid grinned at the boy widely.

"That's okay, I like it when I bite you."

"I'm sorry for being a jerk." Tyler said, "And Chase wasn't better than you, he was really bad actually."

"I'm sorry too." Reid said, leaning and kissing the boy, "And you don't follow me like a puppy."

"I actually kind of do." Tyler said, as they laughed.

They both grinned before looking up, seeing Caleb and Pogue looking at them.

"You two have a lot to explain." Pogue said.

"And we're not going to Nicky's until we know everything you two have hid from us." Caleb finished.

The two on the floor sighing, wishing they'd picked a better time to pick fights.


	320. Labyrinth

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"What are you watching Baby Boy?" Reid asked, as he, Caleb, and Pogue walked into the dorm.

When they received no answer, they looked at the TV, seeing creatures talking.

"Tyler?" Caleb asked, waving a hand in front of the boy's face.

The brunette jumped as he looked at the boys.

"Oh hey guys, when'd you get here?" Tyler asked, smiling as he paused his movie.

"What are you watching?" Pogue asked, climbing over the boy to sit next to him.

"Labyrinth." Tyler said, "It has Jennifer Connelly and David Bowie in it."

"Wait…as in the singer?" Reid asked.

"Yep." Tyler said, unpausing the movie.

Caleb sat on Tyler's other side, while Reid made the youngest sit up a little so he could sit behind him. They watched the movie with the brunette, all getting interested in it.

"What's up with David Bowie's pants man?" Reid asked, "They look like men ballet outfits."

Tyler rolled his eyes as he ignored the question.

"And why would she befriend a dog? That's so fuckin weird."

"_Reid_ shut up." Tyler said, smiling at his boyfriend.

The blonde sighed but did as his lover said. Tyler turned it off when the movie was over.

"That's sad." Caleb said, "I mean, I know you're supposed to hate Jareth, but in a way he actually was in love with Sarah, even if the way he showed it was fucked up."

"Are you serious?" Reid asked, "That guy kidnapped her brother and then tried to turn him into a goblin, that isn't love."

"I agree with Caleb. I think Jareth did love Sarah." Tyler said, "I mean he did so much for her. She wanted Toby to be taken, so he took him. He played the villain for her, and wanted her to be his Queen. He reordered time, turned the world upside down, just for her. And all he wanted was her to stay with him, love him, fear him, and he'd do anything for her. I feel bad for Jareth actually."

Reid sighed as he hugged the youngest.

"I don't know, but he was ugly in the movie."

Tyler elbowed him, "Excuse you, David Bowie is extremely hot."

Caleb and Pogue snickered at their two lovers, who started arguing.

"Just agree to disagree." Pogue said, "But it was a good movie Ty."

The brunette grinned before sticking his tongue out at Reid.

"Oh and something that freaked me out about the movie, was those things that could take their heads and shit off, I mean seriously, that's so fucking creepy!" Reid said, "Hi, I can take my head off and hit it with my leg that I took off!"

The blonde shivered as Pogue nodded.

"Yeah those things were creepy."

"And imagine, this movie's for kids." Tyler said.

"When'd you first watch it?" Caleb asked.

"When I was eight." Tyler said, "Fell in love with it. I think I broke seven tapes of it before my mom bought me a last one, told me if I broke it that was it. So I waited until the DVD came out to get it."

Tyler watched all three laugh before sitting up.

"Let's go to Nicky's." Tyler said, sliding off the bed.

The others following the youngest out the door.


	321. Secret

Pairings: Chase/Tyler

Breathless pants came from a certain part of the library, both being as quiet as possible. The youngest having to bite into the eldest's shoulder to keep from screaming. They shouldn't be doing this now, they knew that, but couldn't really find the will to care.

Sure his 'brothers' twelve aisles over, but they were in the bathroom. The youngest tilting his head back as the oldest bit the boy's collarbone, the boy arching into him.

A quick gasp of breath before a quiet moan fell from the younger boy's lips, the oldest following quickly as they rode their orgasms out. The brunette sliding down from the other boy, a grin on his face, as he got dressed.

"We've got to find a more comfortable place to do this at." The oldest said, fingers ghosting over the tile imprints on the boy's back.

"I agree." The younger said, kissing the boy.

"If you start kissing me like you always do then your friends will be suspicious Tyler."

The brunette sighed as he leaned against the older boy.

"So? They'll walk in on us and the look on their faces will be hilarious." Tyler reasoned, "I can't help it that I love it when you have sex with me Chase."

"I know, I love it too." Chase said, "Come to my room tonight."

Tyler bit his lip as he buttoned his shirt up, fixing his hair.

"I'll try to swing by before Nicky's. The guys are already suspicious of the amount of time I spend being M.I.A. If I don't go to Nicky's they'll follow me."

Chase nodded before kissing the boy tenderly.

"See you later."

Tyler nodded as he watched the boy leave. Fixing his pants and shirt, then tying his shoes. He left the stall and looked at his reflection, throwing some cold water on his face, the flush in his cheeks going away, as he dried his face.

He smiled to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. They were allowed to have their secrets right?


	322. Study Party

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"Learning is fundamental my _ass_." Reid said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you even know what fundamental means?" Caleb teased.

"Doesn't it mean basic or primary source or something?" Reid asked.

"Yes." Tyler said, "Caleb don't tease Reid."

"We'd rather not have to deal with a fight today." Pogue said, smiling.

"I was thinking more along the lines of if he teases Reid, he'll tease back, and then they'll bring us into it, and that will be a very bad thing for our teachers to see." Tyler said, grinning at the looks on his 'brothers' faces.

The brunette moved a little ahead of them.

"Cheese." Tyler said, changing the subject.

The boys had an uncanny habit where whenever one of them said cheese or something random they're change the subject immediately.

"Right, so are we studying at the dorms or at Caleb's?" Reid asked, "And by studying I mean human anatomy."

"You'll still fail the exam." Tyler said, smirking.

"I'll have you know that my midterm grade was a 67 asshole." Reid said.

"That's because most of it was limbs of the body." Caleb said, rolling his eyes.

"And yet he still got most of it wrong." Pogue said, dodging Reid's hand.

"Whatever, if we do it at the dorms then we'll have to get quiet at around ten." Caleb said.

"Caleb's." The other three chorused.

"Well if we're doing that, then I need to go grab the rest of my books from my room." Tyler said, "I'll meet you guys by the mustang in ten?"

Seeing them nod, Tyler left them.

"So what snacks do we want?" Caleb asked.

"Cheetos." Reid said simply.

"Doritos." Pogue told him.

Both Reid and Pogue looked at each other, grinning.

"Fritos!" Both said.

"Besides chips asses."

"Well we can't get a lot of sweet things 'cause of Ty's blood sugar shit." Reid said, "So I guess just get some sugar free marshmallows or ice cream."

Caleb nodded his head as they walked to the mustang, waiting for Tyler to meet up with them.


	323. Airplanes

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"I hate airplanes." Tyler said, as they boarded their plane.

"It'll be okay." Caleb said, "It's a five hour flight, we'll be fine."

Tyler just stared at his boyfriend.

"Remember how I didn't mind driving?" Tyler asked.

"We would've gotten lost." Caleb said.

"I also said I didn't mind staying in Ipswich with the boys." Tyler said, "You're the one that _insisted_ that we take a trip to New York."

"I thought you'd like to see the museums and Broadway."

"And I did, but not at the cost of riding in a damn airplane." Tyler said, as they took their seats.

"You're fifty times safer in an airplane than you are in a car."

"Okay? Do airplanes have air bags?" Tyler asked, "No they don't."

Caleb laughed as they buckled up.

"Just calm down Tyler, it'll be fine. Do you really think I'd let something bad happen to you?" Caleb asked, his flashing black for a moment.

Tyler smiled softly, "No, but if you Used to save us, people would still die Cay."

"All of the people in here are strangers that I'd never see again, I know you and love you." Caleb said, "And who said I wouldn't try to save them?"

"I assumed you wouldn't want to expose us."

"If it came down to that, I would risk exposing the Covenant for lives to be saved." Caleb said, "Besides that, they probably wouldn't care if a hundred or so people survived a plane crash."

Tyler nodded his head before taking Caleb's hand when the plane started to move.

"Don't tell Reid about how I freak out about airplanes." Tyler said, as Caleb laughed.

"That never crossed my mind." Caleb assured, "Now relax okay Baby Boy, I've got you."

Tyler nodded his head as he leaned his head on Caleb's shoulder, the older boy kissing it as they began their ride home.


	324. Charlotte

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"I hate spiders." Tyler said, glaring at the jar across from him.

Reid rolled his eyes as he looked in the jar.

"It's so creepy." Reid said, "But Charlotte isn't."

"Charlotte?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah…from _Charlotte's Web_, she was nice."

"Reid…she wasn't real."

The blonde looked at him.

"I know…but she was still cool." Reid said.

The brunette raised a brow, "But she wasn't real."

"I know okay! Stop raping my childhood Tyler!"

"How am I raping your childhood?"

"Because I thought she was real." Reid muttered.

The brunette smiled as he hugged the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said.

"Thanks."

"But she still wasn't real."


	325. Hair

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"What's up with the hat?" Reid asked Pogue.

"My hair wouldn't tame itself today, hence the fedora." Pogue said.

"Why didn't you just gel it?"

"Because unlike you Garwin, my hair likes to be natural, because it's long."

Tyler giggled at his place on Caleb's lap.

"Did you wet it and blow dry it?" Tyler asked, "I remember doing that for you when your hair wasn't taming itself and it worked."

"I tried that actually, but my blow dryer busted."

"Did you try straightening it?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah and the iron was broke."

"You're asking the wrong questions Tyler." Reid said, "Why didn't you Use to make it tame?"

"Because once again Garwin, I don't like Using to make me look hot." Pogue said, "Plus Caleb would kill me."

The oldest nodded his head, before resuming his previous activity of giving Tyler a hickey.

"Whatever, come on Parry let me help you tame your hair." Reid said standing, "We have a blow dryer in our room."

Pogue stood up quickly as he followed the boy, looking back seeing Caleb and Tyler making out.

"They do realize they're in the courtyard right?" Pogue asked.

Reid snorted, "This would actually be decent for them. Ms. Truman walked in on them in her classroom two weeks ago. I don't think I've ever seen her that red."

"They never told me that. How'd you find out?"

"I was with her." Reid said, "I got in trouble with Aaron. I don't think I've ever seen him _that_ green either."

Pogue snorted as they walked up the stairs to the dorms.


	326. Rush

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Tyler ran down the stairs, looking behind him as he rushed down the hallway. Maybe pissing Aaron, Ryan, and Dominic was a bad idea. The brunette cut around a corner, slowing down and catching his breath. Looking behind him, he saw the three slowing to a stop as they spotted Tyler.

They were in the English hallway. The bell rang, signaling the end of classes today. Tyler running down the hall with the three boys tailing him, weaving through people as he saw the blonde hair of one of his boyfriends. Running past them, seeing all three Sons staring at him strangely. Then seeing Aaron, Ryan, and Dominic running past them, they put it together, angry looks gathering on their faces as they ran in the same direction.

Tyler finally slowed down in the courtyard, catching his breath, as he breathed in deep gulps of air. Seeing Aaron and the boys slowing and grinning. Tyler laughed as he pointed behind them. Aaron turned and didn't see anything as a fist hit him, sending him to the floor. Ryan and Dominic following their friend.

"I don't think you'll ever learn that if you _fuck_ with Baby Boy, then it becomes our problem." Pogue said, foot on Dominic's back.

"And when it becomes our problem you get punched." Caleb snapped.

"Or you just get to be in a hell of a lot of pain." Reid finished, stomping on Aaron's back.

The three boys underneath the older ones crawled out from under them, leaving the courtyard quickly.

"Why were they chasing you?" Caleb asked, "And you're supposed to be at the nurse Tyler, you're sick."

Tyler took a deep breath.

"It was just low blood sugar…and Abbot said something about me liking dick and I told him that at least I admitted it unlike him. And the only reason I ran was because I didn't want to get into a fight." Tyler said, "I do know that I need something to eat now, because all the shit the nurse just gave me went zip."

Reid sighed as he turned around, Tyler climbing onto his back.

"And you guys complain about _me_ getting Abbot riled up." Reid said, rolling his eyes as they walked down the hall.

Tyler grinning against the blonde's neck as the other two snickered.


	327. Bye

Pairings: Chase/Tyler

Blue eyes looked into icy blue eyes.

"So you're actually leaving?"

"Yep, don't tell Caleb and Pogue where I'm going."

"I won't."

"Don't look so sad, I'm coming back."

"It's still not fair."

"Well he needs me Reid."

"I know, that's the only reason I'm letting you go." Reid said, "You better call me at least once a day."

"I swear I will." Tyler said, hugging the blonde.

"I'm gonna miss you Baby Boy."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Bye, tell Chase I said hi, and that I hope he breaks the addiction." Reid said, as Tyler nodded.

"I will. Tell…tell Caleb and Pogue I love them okay?"

"Will do. Drive carefully." Reid said, watching his best friend get in the Hummer.

Seeing him drive away to Salem to help Chase, their enemy, break something that was impossible to break.


	328. Color

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

"Banana!"

"Nope."

"Sun?"

"No."

"T-shirt?"

"Not even close."

"What is it?"

"Fire hydrant." Reid said, grinning.

Tyler threw a pillow at the blonde's head, as the boy laughed.

"Caleb's turn." Pogue said.

The boy looked around before looking like he was thinking.

"Okay it's blue."

"Sky?" Tyler asked.

"Nope."

"Water?"

"No."

"Couch?"

"Nope."

"I suck at this game guys." Tyler whined, "What was it Cay?"

The boy leaned next to his ear, whispering the answer, the other two seeing Tyler blush brightly.

"That's cheating! What was it?" Reid asked.

"The carpet." Tyler squeaked.

Reid gave him a disbelieving look before the game continued. Tyler smiling at Caleb privately, who smiled right back.

_Your eyes._


	329. Dark

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

Reid opened his eyes when he felt someone jump in his bed. Looking around in the dark guest room at Caleb's. The boys had spent the night at Caleb's for Pogue's birthday, all of them sleeping in different rooms.

Spotting brunette hair and blue eyes he sat up some.

"Baby Boy what're you doing in here?"

"Scared of the dark." Tyler said, frowning.

Reid made a perfect 'O' with his mouth as he settled back down, hugging the boy against him.

"It's okay, I'll keep the boogeyman away from you." Reid said.

"Promise?" Tyler asked, "Forever?"

"I promise forever Ty." Reid said, as the brunette snuggled into him, "I won't let anything hurt you."

"Thanks Reid." Tyler said, yawning.

"No problem Baby Boy." Reid said, as they both fell asleep.


	330. Lame

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

**BabyBoy has entered the room**

**Bookworm18 has entered the room**

BabyBoy: Hey Cay, what'd you need?  
Bookworm18: Ty, have you ever been in love?  
BabyBoy: …...  
Babyboy: Why?  
Bookworm18: I think I'm in love  
BabyBoy: We all thought you and Sarah were actually in love : )  
Bookworm18: It's not Sarah…  
BabyBoy: Then who is it? If it's Kate then Pogue'll have your ass Danvers  
Bookworm18: Haha  
Bookworm18: It's a guy…  
BabyBoy: Just as long as it's not Aaron Abbot or Ryan Bael, I think the guys will be fine with it Cay.  
Bookworm18: It's not…it's one of you guys  
BabyBoy: O . O  
BabyBoy: Is it Pogue?  
Bookworm18: No  
BabyBoy: Is it Reid? His ego would get so fucking big that we'd have to move him to Mars for it to fit.  
Bookworm18: No…it's you  
BabyBoy: Me…  
Bookworm18: This was a mistake, I'm sorry Ty  
BabyBoy: No! Wait a second, you just surprised me is all…  
Bookworm18: I know your straight, but I just wanted to get it off my chest. It's been really hard to keep it to myself.  
BabyBoy: This is a really lame way to tell someone you're in love with them Cay.  
Bookworm18: I know…face to face scared me too bad…plus Reid never leaves you alone  
BabyBoy: Look outside  
Bookworm18: Huh?  
BabyBoy: Just look outside Cay

Caleb moved away from the computer, glancing out the window, seeing a figure outside in a coat and toboggan. They looked up, Caleb seeing Tyler, who waved with his phone. The oldest going downstairs and letting him in.

"How--"

"Reid and I were at Nicky's, so I signed on with my phone and made him drive me here. He left though…"

"Oh."

"We actually wondered how long it'd take for you to tell me."

"You knew?" Caleb asked, stunned.

"You can't hide a lot of things from us Caleb." Tyler said, moving to stand chest to chest with the oldest.

"So…what does this mean?"

Tyler smiled, "I love you too."

Caleb grinned widely as he kissed the boy softly. Letting Tyler dictate the kiss, not wanting to pressure the boy.

"Come on Danvers, let's go get comfy, I'm going to be here for a while." Tyler said, dragging the eager boy up the stairs.


	331. Bye pt 2

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_Continuation of Bye_

"Tyler, _please_." Chase begged as the brunette shook his head.

"No Chase, you can't Use anymore or you'll die, don't you understand that?" Tyler asked, seeing the boy shake his head.

"I don't care."

"Well I do!"

He watched the oldest twitch as the need to Use tried to consume him.

"I didn't leave my _home_ for nothing Chase, do you fucking hear me?" Tyler asked, "I left my home and my friends to help you, so you better make sure it wasn't a mistake."

Chase looked at him, "I'm sorry."

"Just stop trying to Use, you've been doing so well this month." Tyler said.

"You should just forget about me, this isn't going to work." Chase told him.

"I'm a Simms Chase, we don't believe in giving up." Tyler said, as Chase sighed.

"You can't stop the inevitable."

"Yes I can." Tyler said, "You haven't Used in a month Chase, you're making progress."

"No I'm not." Chase said, "I Use when you aren't around Tyler."

Tyler's eyes widened, "_What?_"

"You're just wasting your time!"

Tyler slapped the boy, "I just told you that this better not be a mistake Chase!"

The boy didn't say anything as Tyler backed away and sat down.

"Reid still thinks it's a lost cause, and keeps on telling me that Caleb and Pogue are worried about me." Tyler told him, "I told Reid it would take maybe two months for you to kick it, if you were hardcore about it. I have a life to get back to Chase. Were you serious when you asked for my help?"

"Yes….no….maybe."

"I need an answer Chase. You said you loved me and asked for my help, now I'm asking if you meant it?"

"I did mean it when I said I love you, but I can't stop Using, even with your help. You just need to leave." Chase said, "Forget about me."

Tyler shook his head, tears in his eyes, as he stood up and sat at Chase's feet.

"I'm not going to leave until you kick this habit or you die." Tyler said, holding the boy's wrinkled hands.

"You said it yourself Tyler, I Use anymore and I'm dead." Chase said, "I-I've been thinking about it and I want to will you…I want you to have my Power instead of Using to death."

Tyler shook his head, "I don't want it. Chase you can fight it."

"Tyler! Look at me! I look like I'm eighty!" Chase screamed, "There's not much more I can do!"

The brunette still shook his head, "I can't believe that."

"Well you need to." Chase snapped, "So leave."

Tyler glared at the boy before taking a deep breath.

"No."

Tyler watched the boy's eyes flash back before feeling himself fly in the air, hitting the wall.

"Leave Tyler!"

The boy groaned as he sat up, getting off the floor, "Nope, if you really think that's going to keep my away you're insane."

"I thought we'd decided that months ago." Chase said, as Tyler snorted.

"We have to reiterate it at some point." Tyler said, "Now shut up and let me help you."

Chase sighed as he nodded, Tyler sitting next to him. As soon as the brunette was asleep Chase would will him his power. He couldn't keep the boy from his life forever, but it was nice while it lasted.


	332. Bye pt 3

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_Continuation of Bye_

Tyler was furious. He was downright pissed actually, and he couldn't do anything about it except grit his teeth and punch a tombstone. Chase was a fool and an asshole. Reid, Pogue, and Caleb stood behind him as the brunette glared at the tombstone.

Chase had willed him his Power, not that Caleb and Pogue knew that, Reid did…Reid knew everything. All they knew is that Chase had Used to death.

"Come on Ty, you've been here long enough." Reid tried, as the brunette shook his head.

"I'll be fine, just go." Tyler said, as he felt an arm around his shoulder.

"No you aren't, and I won't leave." Reid said, steering the boy around, "Chase wouldn't want you to mope and glare at his grave all day."

"So?"

"Tyler he obviously willed you his powers so you wouldn't waste anymore time on him." Reid said quietly, so the other two wouldn't hear.

"I know…and I think that's why I'm so…pissed." Tyler said, "I didn't mind!"

"I know you didn't, but even though Chase was incredibly psycho and addicted, he knew that you'd stay there for years to help him, and he must've thought about it. He loved you obviously."

Tyler nodded his head as they climbed into the Hummer, seeing the others get in the mustang. Reid slid easily into the driver's seat.

"I miss him."

"I know. He misses you too." Reid responded, "Remember what my grandma used to say?"

"She said a lot."

"That you can tell if someone deceased misses you by how it feels to be by their grave." Reid said, "Ty, it's January, and around his grave felt warm as soon as we got there."

"You noticed that too."

"Yeah, and he hasn't left you Ty, he's still here, you just gotta believe that." Reid said.

Tyler smiled at the blonde. No one got to see the sensitive side of Reid, no one got to see the boy this serious, no one except for him.

And Chase.


	333. Hair pt 2

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Pogue/Reid  
_Continuation of Hair_

Reid shut the door after Pogue as they entered the messy dorm room. Reid going into the bathroom, and getting the blow dryer, he hooked it up before shoving Pogue in the bathroom. Reid took the fedora off, placing it on his own head. He made the boy lean down into the sink as he dumped cold water on the boys head.

He grinned when he heard Pogue voice his discomfort at the ice cold liquid hitting his head.

Once he was sure it was completely drenched he made Pogue stand up straight the boy smacking him with his wet hair.

"If you're going to be like that then you can forget using my hair dryer." Reid sniffed.

Pogue smiled at him apologetically as Reid pulled him out of the bathroom. He picked the blow dryer up and a brush, drying and brushing the boys hair simultaneously.

"Thanks for doing this by the way."

"Not a problem, you'd do the same for me." Reid said, as Pogue snorted.

"Nah, I'd probably sit back and laugh at how many girls ran from you." Pogue said, yelping when Reid yanked on his hair.

"Don't piss the person fixing your hair off unless you want to have two different lengths of hair."

"Sorry."

Reid grinned as he finished drying the boys hair, it fell against the boys shoulders. It was straight and tamed.

"I'm keeping the hat as payment." Reid said, "It looks better on me."

Pogue grabbed at his hat, as the boy left the dorm.

"Hell no! That's my hat!"

Reid ran down the stairs, back towards the courtyard. Tyler would help him keep the hat from Pogue.

The blonde yelped when Pogue finally caught up with him, grabbing his wrist. Reid put a hand to the hat as Pogue pulled him in for a kiss. The blonde's eyes widening in shock before slowly closing, hand falling off the hat, as Pogue pulled away with the hat. He put it on his head, as Reid glared.

"Fucking cheater." Reid growled.

"Damn straight." Pogue said, walking past him into the courtyard.

Reid walked into his back, before looking around the boy and laughing at the color of Pogue's face, looking at Caleb and Tyler, who were unashamedly jerking the other off.

"Okay, Aaron's face was funny, but yours wins." Reid laughed, as Pogue turned and walked away.


	334. Crash

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Tyler was twitching as they got in Reid's Pontiac. He was driving, there were no questions about it, as Pogue hopped in the back, Reid sliding into the front seat. The only reason Reid was allowing Tyler to drive while upset was the fact that his parents had put the boy on his insurance and vice versa. The brunette was also a little bit more than furious, as they screeched out of the boy's driveway.

The blonde was gripping the self proclaimed 'oh shit' handles, as Tyler drove down the hill. Pogue was snickering in the back seat, as Tyler turned the car left.

Mr. Simms and Mrs. Simms had found out that Tyler was close to failing in one of his classes and weren't at all pleased. Tyler, their A plus student was going to fail Economics if he didn't get a 66. The brunette had vainly told them that he had it in the bag, but they had called everything in the book. From a complete failure to a selfish brat. They'd even taken his car keys until they knew for a fact he passed. Tyler had turned from angry to pissed when they mentioned that Caleb wouldn't appreciate it if he heard the boy was a dumbass in a subject that he had excelled at.

"Where are we going?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know." Tyler said, his hands tight on the wheel.

"We could always visit Caleb." Pogue said.

Tyler looked at the boy in the rearview mirror. They could drive to Boston to visit Caleb. He would get off of work by the time they got there. The boy had gotten into Harvard, much to Tyler's dismay. He missed his boyfriend insanely, and hadn't seen him for a month.

"Okay." Tyler said, ignoring the widening eyes of Reid and Pogue.

"You're joking right?" Pogue asked, "Your parents will flip if you don't go back in like…an hour."

Tyler snorted, "I really don't care right now."

"I hardly doubt that." Reid said, grinning, "But I'll go with you."

"Hah, I don't have a death wish. My parents already think I'm up to destructive behavior because of you two. And unlike Reid I can't escape my curfew. Just drop me off." Pogue said, as Tyler turned into the bank they used.

He leaned out of the window, getting money out of his savings.

"Um…won't your parents be pissed that you taking money out?" Reid asked.

"My parents don't check the balance until the end of the month, and by then it'll be back." Tyler said, as he sat down, "Plus we need money for gas."

He pulled out and drove to Pogue's house.

"You guys are going to get into a shitload of trouble." Pogue said as he got out.

"Even you have to admit it's better than staying at my parent's house." Tyler said.

Pogue nodded, "See you guys tomorrow."

Tyler nodded as Pogue shut the door, pulling out into the street towards the interstate.

"Text Caleb on my phone and ask what time he gets off." Tyler said, as Reid grabbed the phone.

Tyler saw Reid pull out a small silver device, hooking it up, as music came through the speakers.

"You never leave your shuffle at your house do you?"

"Hell no, music is my life." Reid said, "You know I hate silence."

And Tyler did know, the boy even slept with music playing.

"I need to call my dad and tell him I'll be late coming home." Reid said, pulling his own phone out.

Tyler turned the music down, as Reid spoke on the phone. He was telling his dad that they were heading to Essex. When the blonde hung up with a grin, Tyler returned it.

"One day your dad is going to figure out your lying and is going to beat you." Tyler joked.

"Nah, he knows I'm not an idiot."

Tyler gave him a look, before passing a car, slowing as they entered a city.

"Your parents are dicks by the way." Reid said, as Tyler snorted.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"No I mean, most parents would be thrilled that their son makes half the grades you do. So you suck at Economics, big deal. That only means you're going to rock at Government." Reid said, "I mean, most people who suck at Government or Economics are always good at the other. Plus with your love of History you'll ace Government with no problem, all it _is,_ is history."

"Thanks Reid." Tyler said, smiling.

"No problem Baby Boy, it's what I'm here for." Reid said, "Even though it is so fucking weird to not go to Spenser anymore."

"Not half as weird as it is going into classes and you guys aren't there." Tyler said, "Hell even Aaron misses you guys."

Reid grinned, "I could always pick you up tomorrow."

"I'd like that actually, since my own car has been taken away." Tyler reminded him bitterly.

"Your parents are assholes." Reid said, as Tyler's phone buzzed.

"Can you answer that?" Tyler asked, as Reid picked the phone up.

"Hey Pogue, we're in Wenham now." Reid said, as they passed the sign, "We'll give it to you tomorrow when we see you. Okay bye."

Reid hung up with a smirk.

"Pogue forgot his jacket." Reid said, as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"He always forgets something in cars. He'd lose his ass if it weren't connected."

Reid laughed as he changed the song.

"Jeez what's taking lover boy so long to answer?" Reid asked, looking at Tyler's phone.

"He might be busy." Tyler told him.

Reid shrugged as he got comfortable.

"So do you think Caleb will be surprised?"

"He better be or I'll let you beat him up." Tyler said, grinning widely.

"Then lets hope he's not." Reid said, as Tyler laughed.

"You're evil."

"Nope, just very devious."

"It's the same thing!" Tyler said, as they entered Danvers.

"No it's not! I'm tricky and mischievous, not evil." Reid said.

Tyler rolled his eyes as Reid noted they were going seventy miles an hour in a fifty five zone.

"I wonder how bad your parents would flip if they knew you speeded."

"They'd probably take away my license." Tyler told him, as they both laughed, the song changing again.

Reid looked out the window, as Tyler sped up some more. Reid turned towards Tyler and looked at his face. The boy had cried in frustration when he told his parents to go fuck themselves, and had left. Reid and Pogue had hurried after the boy, an upset Tyler was not a good Tyler to leave alone.

Reid turned in time to see a car change lanes, a car with hazard lights on coming into view screaming, "Tyler!" at the same time as the brunette slammed his foot on the brakes.


	335. Crash pt 2

They hit the car, Reid going forward in his seat, eyes open enough to see the glass breaking. Something hit his face as he went back towards his seat. He moaned in the pain in his chest, as his eyes opened. It was smoky and smelled like something was burning.

"Fuck, Reid are you okay?" Tyler asked, as the blonde blinked.

His hands reached blindly to take his seat belt off, the pain in his chest lessening.

"Fine, how about you Baby Boy?" Reid asked, as he turned his head towards Tyler.

His head was bleeding and his hands looked red.

"I'm okay…we need to get out of the car." Tyler said, as the blonde grabbed their cell phones and the shuffle. Tyler snatched Pogue's jacket, as they got out of the car.

Reid's legs felt like jelly as he fell against the car. An extreme pain coming from his hip, more specifically the joint that connected his femur and hip.

His eyes widened at the overturned car that they had no doubt had hit.

"Shit are you okay?" Reid asked, as he saw people running over to them.

"No ones in there!" a male said, as Reid and Tyler looked at him.

The boys legs were shaking as the cool December air hit them.

"Are you okay?" a woman asked, as Reid fell to the ground.

His hips felt like shit, he felt Tyler sit next to him, and noticed the brunette's hands were burned. Most likely from the air bags deploy.

"I'm good, my hip hurts, but I'm fine." Reid said, as Tyler snorted.

"My hands are burnt and my head is bleeding." Tyler told the woman, who nodded and pulled her phone out.

Tyler sighed as he took his phone from Reid. They both looked at the Pontiac, whose front end was completely ruined.

"I'm sorry about your car." Tyler said, as Reid looked at him in disbelief.

"Us being alive is a lot more important than a car Ty." Reid said, as Tyler's phone buzzed.

Tyler picked it up and sighed, seeing Caleb's name flashing.

"Fuck. He has the best timing ever." Tyler said, answering it, "Hey Caleb."

Reid started laughing, not even stopping when his chest started to hurt.

"Hey Baby, Reid and I got into a car accident in…um…where are we?" Tyler asked the nearest person, "Peabody. Yes we were trying to see you. We're fine! There's no need to---Cay?"

Tyler sighed as he hung up, "Worst day ever."

Reid howled with laughter before suddenly going sober.

"Fuck! We have to call our parents!" Reid cried as his eyes widened.

"Worst fucking day ever." Tyler fixed, as he laid back, "Just shoot me now! My parents are going to murder me."

Reid had called his dad fast, who was just glad no one was dead. Tyler's parents…they'd been furious. They were being loaded into an ambulance, even though they hadn't needed it.

"What are you allergic to?" the EMT asked Tyler.

"Penicillin, aspartame, tegaserod, fentanyl…a lot. If you name it I can say yes or no and it'd go faster." Tyler told the man, who laughed.

Once they'd reached the hospital, Caleb was already waiting. The boys were led into separate rooms. Reid laid on the bed, waiting to be checked on.

His doctor was cute, he would give the brunette male that. The male pushing on his hip bone, and checking his chest. They were bruised, and his hip was bleeding a little. A band aid being put on it. Reid grinned as the doctor sat down.

"I'm going to ask a few questions, and please bare with me." The doctor said, as Reid nodded, "Did you urinate your pants during the accident?"

Reid gave the doctor a strange look, "Nope, can't say I did."

"Are you pregnant?"

Reid barked a laugh, "If I was I'd be seriously worried about my gender."

The doctor grinned at him, "When was the last time you had your period?"

"Oh don't you know, about eighteen years ago when I popped out of my mom."

The doctor snickered, "How is your prostate?"

"Gets a healthy dose of stimulation every day." Reid said, seeing the doctor smirk.

"How old are you?"

"Legal."

"So that would make you eighteen. Gender?"

"It's been undecided, but since I have a penis I'll say male."

"And your sexual orientation?"

"I bat for both teams." Reid said, as the doctor stood.

"I think that's it. If you need _anything_, call this number right here." The doctor said, "Name is Eli Jones."

Reid took the paper and pocketed it with a smirk of his own.

He was allowed to go into Tyler's room, whose parents were in there, yelling at the boy for being stupid enough to wreck Reid's car. Caleb's hands were in fists as Reid walked in quickly.

"Tyler, man that was one _hell_ of a time. We most definitely have got to _not_ do it again. Even if I _did_ get a doctor's number out of it." Reid joked, as Tyler looked at him in surprise, as did the Simms.

"Reid, how are you dear?" Mrs. Simms asked.

"I'm fine. Baby Boy on the other hand, what's the diagnosis, you in love, paranoid, or what?"

Tyler laughed, "I hit my head on the steering wheel right before the air bag deployed. I'm fine though."

"Very nice, so you're only mildly insane. You think you'll be able to get pity points on your Economics exam?" Reid asked, "I could always stop by and flirt with Mrs. Alice again. That's how I passed Economics."

Even Caleb snorted with Tyler at that.

"No thanks, I'd rather pass by myself." Tyler said, "And I will pass."

The last part was directed at the Simms.

"I'll drive you guys back." Caleb said, interrupting what Mr. Simms had to say, "I was coming home to visit anyways."

Tyler smiled widely as the boy helped him up. Maybe it wasn't the worse day ever.


	336. Giggle

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Pogue/Reid, Aaron/Tyler

Caleb watched Tyler and Reid as they kept drinking. Pogue next to him staring just as much.

"How many beers have they had?" Caleb asked, as Pogue shrugged.

"I think this makes six." Pogue said, as he watched both boys giggle.

"We might have to take them home." Caleb said, as he watched Aaron Abbot eye Tyler.

He watched Reid stand up and stumble over to them, laughing as he fell in Pogue's lap.

"Guys! Tyler is _such _a great drunk." Reid said, giggling.

Reid was a giggling drunk, Tyler was a horny giggling drunk. They'd discovered this a long time ago. Caleb watched Aaron walk over to Tyler, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor. With narrowed eyes he saw them start to grind together.

"Oh shit! Abbot's honing in on Caleb's game, oh man I need another drink." Reid said, as he stood, "Oh gravity works."

He fell backwards into Pogue again, who was holding in his laughter at the blonde.

"I don't think you need any more to drink Reid." Pogue told the boy.

"Can I have something with vanilla?" Reid asked.

"Knowing you this is going to be perverted."

"No I just want some ice cream." Reid said, as Pogue snorted, "Oh! Can we get some lollipops, oh shit!"

The boy fell out of Pogue's lap, laughing hysterically at something. Caleb was staring at the blonde like he had suddenly gone insane.

"Is always like this when he's drunk?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, when something's bugging him at least, normally he isn't so fucking giddy."

That was a good thing to know.

"Reid, would you like to go?" Pogue asked.

"Oh yeah! I remember what I was supposed to tell you!" Reid said, suddenly launching at Caleb.

"Reid! Will you chill out!" Caleb screeched.

Reid laughed as he fell back, holding his stomach.

"Please don't kill him." Pogue said, "Bad Reid!"

The blonde suddenly stopped laughing.

"I sorry." Reid said, as Pogue sighed.

"I hate drunk Reid. Fuck."

Reid snorted then started laughing again.

"I prefer smartass sober Reid myself." Caleb said, "He doesn't giggle like a school girl."

"Tyler wants to fuck you." Reid said, "We were talking about what it'd be like. And then he said he wanted to give you a lap dance or something. Oh! Pogue can we listen to Lap Dance on the way home?"

"Fucking hate drunk Reid." Pogue muttered, "Sure."

"Come on!" Reid said, trying to stand and failing.

Pogue helped the blonde up, leading him out of the bar. Caleb was still staring at Tyler and Aaron, who both looked like they were enjoying themselves. Finally growling, Caleb stood up and walked over to the two.

"Danvers." Aaron said, as a moan slid past Tyler's lips.

Horny, drunk, irrational Tyler was not a good Tyler.

"Abbot, back the fuck off. You know for a damn fact Tyler wouldn't be interested if he wasn't drunk." Caleb snapped, jerking a whining Tyler away from the other boy.

"Caleb!" Tyler complained, "'m having fun. Fuck off."

"Not with him." Caleb said, "You can do a lot better Baby Boy. You're too drunk to do anything right now, come on."

The brunette sighed, "Bye Aaron, fuck you later…fuck…no…talk….that's the right word right Caleb?"

Caleb would've laughed if he hadn't been so angry.

"Yes, and you won't be talking to him." Caleb said, as he shoved Tyler into the passenger side of the Hummer.

Tyler sighed and pouted as he crossed his arms, leaning against the seat. Caleb started driving as he glanced at Tyler.

"You aren't any fun. Reid would've let me have my fun." Tyler said.

"Reid would have also been laughing like a hyena while you were." Caleb snapped, "Tyler, when you drink you turn into fucking Reid 2.0 and I really hate it."

"Whoa, do you think if there was a Reid 2.0 he'd be a robot?" Tyler asked seriously, "That'd be so fucking awesome!"

Caleb gripped the wheel tightly, as he pulled off to the side of the road.

"I understand your drunk, and your scatterbrained but it's annoying." Caleb growled, pulling the seat all the way back, as he turned towards Tyler.

"What's a scatterbrain? Oh! Is it when your brains all over the floor. That'd be a mess I wouldn't want to clean up. Oh shit!" Tyler said giggling.

Caleb realized that both Tyler and Reid liked to say oh shit quickly before they giggled, and didn't know if that meant they spent to much time drunk together or if they were just the same person when drunk.

"It means your thoughts are all over the place."

Tyler smirked, and it scared Caleb. He'd seen that smirk on Reid's face many a time before.

"Tyler, whatever you're thinking, stop." Caleb ordered, as the brunette unbuckled himself.

"You ruined my fun tonight." Tyler said, as he turned towards Caleb.

The oldest only raised a brow, before his eyes widened when Tyler climbed into his lap.

"I think I can still have fun though. Wanna have fun with me?" Tyler asked, grinding into the boy, "I'll even let you top."

Caleb moaned as the brunette kept grinding into him.

"Tyler, you aren't in your right mind….you'll regret it later."

Tyler snorted, "Letting Caleb 'Golden Boy' Danvers fuck me would not be regretful in my mind. It'd be fucking legendary."

Caleb couldn't stop the groan that fell from his lips.

"Please Caleb." Tyler said, "I want someone to fuck me so bad. Please?"

Caleb knew he shouldn't take advantage of Tyler…he knew somewhere in the back of his head that this was a bad idea. A very bad and very tempting bad idea.

"Come on Danvers, tick tock, I need an answer." Tyler breathed, as he started to nibble on the boy's ear.

"Ty…your drunk."

"And you're hot, way to state the obvious." Tyler said huskily, a giggle falling from his lips, "You taste like vanilla. Reid's gonna be pissed."

Caleb looked at the boy strangely, before Tyler finally growled, Caleb's eyes widening as the seat fell back.

He was staring at the ceiling of Tyler's Hummer, hearing the doors lock.

"Caleb, I swear if you don't fuck me I'll go find Aaron again." Tyler said, "And I really don't want to have sex with him again, it was nasty! He may have a penis, but he can't use it for shit."

Tyler giggled again as he moved up Caleb's body.

"Who all have slept with?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Reid, Pogue, Aaron, Pogue and Reid at once, Ryan, Mr. Stewart and that was a really funny night, um…oh I slept with Chase once…um…and Bordy."

Caleb's eyes widened. Baby Boy sure got around didn't he?

"But I've really wanted to have sex with you." Tyler said, his eyes looking far away, "Have since we were thirteen. But I was just fucking Baby Boy, not anything else. Just Reid's best friend. Do you know how fucking irritating it is to just be written off like that?"

Caleb shook his head, moaning again when Tyler grinded into him again.

"Had such a fucking crush on you and you just didn't notice." Tyler said, before giggling, "I cried out your name when I was fucking Chase…well….he was fucking me…but the look on his face was priceless."

Caleb didn't want to hear about Tyler's drunken escapades.

"Please Caleb."

"I didn't know you had a crush on me."

"Would it have mattered anyways?" Tyler asked, "I learned quickly that you weren't going to ever return any feelings I'd have, so why wait to have sex? Reid was surprisingly gentle with me, and it isn't even awkward when we talk about it. What is it called when friends fuck each other?"

"Friends with benefits?"

"Yeah…that's what I am with Reid and Pogue. With Aaron and them…one night stands. Even though Chase was fucking huge and it was very _very _nice."

Caleb _really_ didn't want to know more.

"Tyler, can you stop talking about the people you've had fuck you?"

Tyler sniffed, "Sorry that it bothers you. But you ignoring me bothers me, fucking sucks doesn't it."

Caleb nodded his head.

Tyler then started to giggle again.

"Oh shit! You're going to be so awkward with me now!" Tyler said, laughing.

Caleb shook his head, "No I won't."

"Liar." Tyler said, "It's okay though, I think Caleb Jr isn't very happy right now though. It's standing at attention and getting none."

Caleb was surprised that Tyler had even noticed. Eyes rolling into the back of his head as Tyler grabbed him through his now tight jeans.

"Last chance Danvers, to fuck or not to fuck?" Tyler said, giggling, "Shakespeare is rolling in his grave now."

Caleb couldn't have agreed more, he nodded his head, seeing Tyler grin almost inhumanly wide.

"Good." Tyler said, unbuckling Caleb's jeans.

Caleb watched as got them, as well as his shoes off, throwing them aside, vaguely seeing them hit the door. His shirt quickly following his jeans and shoes. Boxers being quickly discarded as Tyler hastily undressed as well.

Tyler crawled up Caleb's chest, kissing the boy firmly. The oldest moaning again when Tyler grinded against him.

"Stop teasing Tyler."

"Not one for foreplay Cay?" Tyler asked, giggling, "Neither are Pogue and Reid."

Caleb snickered as Tyler sat up.

"We don't have any lube…or condoms." Caleb said slowly, as Tyler laughed.

"I'm clean, you're clean. Ta da." Tyler said, as Caleb shook his head.

"Still don't have any lube."

"Good thing I'm a bit of a masochist huh?" Tyler asked, making Caleb raise his brow.

Masochist…he knew that word. His brain didn't want to work right now. Gasping when Tyler impaled himself on Caleb's cock. His bottom lip trembling as Tyler let out a loud, almost screaming, moan. A whimper fell from his lips as he shifted on Caleb's lap.

"Fuck!" was all Caleb could say, as Tyler thighs trembled.

The youngest leaning down towards Caleb's ear, "You can say that again."

With that, he started to ride Caleb. Soft at first, loving Caleb's moans, before giving into his own desires, and pounding himself down onto the eldest's shaft. Moans and curses were flying from Tyler's mouth, whimpers and keens coming from Caleb.

His hands flew to Tyler's lithe hips, gripping them hard…hard enough that he knew they were going to bruise. Feeling red hot warmth travel down his spine. He knew he was close, as Tyler leaned down and kissed him.

Breaking it quickly as he bit at Caleb's collarbone. A pained whimper came from Caleb, but it felt good too at the same time. It scared him how animalistic this way. Taking Tyler dry…the boy biting all over him, the fast and hard pace, how disconnected it was.

He could fix the last thing, bringing Tyler up for a kiss. Teeth grinded against another as Tyler sighed into the kiss, Caleb's tongue sucking on Tyler's.

"Pleasepleaseplease…" Tyler muttered against Caleb's mouth.

"Fuck!" Caleb finally growled as he came, feeling Tyler jerk dangerously against him.

Thighs tightening as Tyler came over their stomachs, the youngest quaking as he fell against Caleb, panting as the two tried to come off their high. The last thing Caleb remembering was the kiss to his lips, before passing out.


	337. Giggle pt 2

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler  
_Continuation of Giggle_

Caleb moaned when he woke up, the light hitting his eyes. Someone was on him, he noticed, as he saw Tyler curled on him. The boy's face completely peaceful. Flashes from the night before entered his mind as he stared at Tyler.

Tyler, innocent, sweet Baby Boy, wasn't so sweet and innocent. He was anything but those two words. He was fucking stone hard passion in Caleb's eyes now. He had never seen Tyler's eyes as bright as they'd been last night.

Caleb heard the boy groan as Tyler woke up.

"Fuck what time is it?" Tyler asked, looking up and seeing Caleb.

His eyes widened significantly as he sat up.

"Oh shit…" Tyler said, noticing their mutual nakedness, "We didn't did we?"

Caleb nodded his head, as Tyler stared at him.

"Did I tell you anything? I…oh…I'm sorry Caleb…you weren't…I wasn't supposed to screw you." Tyler apologized, "Fuck…where was Reid?"

"He went home with Pogue. What do you mean you weren't supposed to screw me?"

"I fucking promised myself I wouldn't have sex with you. Reid knew I promised that too…I'm sorry Caleb." Tyler said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Caleb said, sitting up as well.

"You aren't mad?"

"Tyler how could I be mad?" Caleb asked, "Last night was a lot of fun….except for a giggling Reid. He scares me when he's drunk."

Tyler laughed, "Probably not as scary as I get huh?"

"Tyler, why do you let yourself get that drunk?"

"Different reasons."

"Like?"

"Just…general pressure I guess. We just got done with midterms and I was happy about it." Tyler said, "I usually remember the morning after…like who I slept with and stuff…you just weren't supposed to be part of that."

"Tyler it's not _healthy_ to get that drunk. Especially when you sleep around when you are that drunk."

"Aaron and them were mistakes…Chase wasn't…I wasn't really drunk just really buzzed…Reid is never a mistake…him and Pogue together weren't a mistake."

"What do you mean Reid is never a mistake?"

"Well whenever I get that drunk and no one takes an interest we usually end up sleeping together." Tyler said, shrugging, "We're fuck buddies in that right…well…maybe not anymore with him being with Pogue."

"Wait! When did he get with Pogue?"

"Few days ago." Tyler told him.

He saw Tyler wince when he moved.

"You in pain?" Caleb asked, feeling as if he was stating the obvious.

"A little…nothing I haven't felt before." Tyler said, moving and grabbing his boxers.

He handed Caleb his clothes as they got dressed. Tyler jumping and then crying out in pain when his phone started to ring and vibrate.

"Hey Reid." Tyler said, holding in a whimper, as his body started to shake, "I'm fine. Yeah…just a nameless face. Be home soon."

Tyler hung up as he pulled his pants on.

"Nameless face?" Caleb asked, feeling offended.

"I don't think you want to broadcast to Reid of all people that you lost your virginity to me while I was drunk off my ass Caleb." Tyler said, "People won't forget it lightly."

"I'd rather you tell them the truth than lie."

"Caleb! I'm trying to save you some fucking grief okay." Tyler snapped, "Aaron never lets me live down the fact that I lost my virginity while drunk okay. You losing it to a drunken slut isn't really going to go well for you."

"And how does he know you were drunk?"

"He walked in on me and Reid okay!" Tyler snapped, "It's not something I like to revisit okay. Aaron makes fun of me every chance he gets and it sucks and I'd rather not have you go through something like it."

Tyler yanked his shirt on, as Caleb slowly got dressed.

"You aren't a slut."

Tyler snorted, "Your right, sleeping around with a ton of guys makes me a whore not a slut. It also makes me easy."

Caleb glared at him, "Damnit Tyler, you aren't easy and you aren't a whore. You don't think clearly when you're drunk!"

"That much is obvious thank you very much." Tyler said.

"I knew you were going to regret this." Caleb said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't regret it! I just wish it had happened…" Tyler stopped screaming, "Under better circumstances."

Caleb looked at Tyler.

"You said you had a crush on me since we were thirteen truth or drunken statement?"

"Truth."

"I've had a crush on you too." Caleb admitted, seeing the boy's eyes widen, "Now we can get into a relationship, because I'd like to--"

"I would too."

"But under one condition."

"What?"

"You have _got_ to stop getting drunk." Caleb said, "It turns you into….someone that isn't you."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know, but you told me last night you were a masochist and then let me take you dry."

Tyler laughed, "That's actually me Caleb. I like pain, blame Reid for it. After that first time we kind of got rough."

Caleb looked at him with wide eyes, "You were riding me like a fucking animal Ty."

"Like I said, I like it rough." Tyler said, "Wouldn't expect it from me would you? Quiet and innocent Tyler."

"Well at least I know you aren't so innocent." Caleb said, kissing the boy, who sighed into his mouth.

"I accept your condition, but I'm adding one of my own." Tyler said, "The only time I can get drunk is in the safety of one of our places. Because I'm sorry Caleb, if Reid doesn't have a drunken buddy he turns into a bitch."

Caleb laughed, "Okay, condition accepted."

Tyler grinned, "Good, then I need you to drop me off so I can shower and change."

"Can we tell Reid that I'm not a nameless face?"

"Yeah." Tyler said, "Just as long as I get a shower or a bath or something. I am fucking sore as hell."

"We can grab you some clothes and head over to my place."

Tyler smirked at the boy, "I think we're going to have lots of fun today Mr. Danvers."

"I believe we are too Mr. Simms."

Both boys grinned at each other as Caleb started the car, heading towards the dorms.


	338. Drug

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Tyler and Rolling, I'll be doing a lot of these for both the Reid and Tyler oneshots_

Reid was watching Tyler during swim practice; the boy's leg was bouncing repeatedly. Looking at the clock he saw practice was almost over. Tyler getting up and heading towards the locker room, walking past his brothers.

"What the hell is up with him?" Caleb asked, "He's been jittery all day."

"All day, he's been like this for a few months now Caleb." Reid said.

"Still doesn't answer the question of what the hell is wrong with him." Pogue told him.

"I don't know, but I intend to make it my business to find out." Reid said, walking into the locker room.

Tyler had gotten dressed quickly, looking dazed and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Hey Baby Boy, so you set to go to Nicky's tonight?"

"Huh?" Tyler asked, "Are we going?"

"Yeah Ty, we've been planning to for a few days now." Reid said, concern in his voice.

"I just didn't remember." Tyler said.

"You don't remember a lot of things lately." Reid told the boy, who glared at him.

"I have a lot on my mind Reid. I'm sorry that my life doesn't revolve around you." Tyler spat, walking out of the locker room.

Reid stared at the boy's back in shock. That wasn't a healthy reaction to what Reid had said.

The boy started watching Tyler closer. The boy would twitch all day during class, asking to go to the bath room, and then come back fine as day. This would happen at Nicky's, the library, everywhere.

The boy's appetite had increased as well. Tyler used to only eat half a serving of things. Now he had three servings of food, and sometimes even that wasn't enough. He also disappeared frequently.

When Reid had paid attention in the locker room one day, he noticed one of the boy's arms had marks on it. Little dots like he'd been repeatedly stabbed with a needle.

Track marks.

Reid remembered learning about them in Health. It usually meant someone was doing drugs.

Tyler wouldn't do drugs. Tyler was too smart to do drugs. He couldn't do drugs.

Then again it would explain so many things. The boy's mood swings, his jitteriness, his bloodshot eyes, his appetite.

No! Tyler wouldn't do drugs, he wasn't that stupid. He was already dealing with a deficient heart; he wouldn't do that to himself! Reid felt like a horrible friend for thinking Tyler, sweet little Tyler, could do drugs.

He watched Tyler leave before going over to Caleb and Pogue.

"Do you think Tyler does drugs?" Reid blurted, seeing both boys stare at him.

They both started to laugh hysterically.

"Tyler Simms? Our Tyler?" Caleb asked, "Are you sick Reid?"

"No, was just testing you." Reid said, faking a grin.

He was stupid for thinking it. Besides that it could be from Tyler picking scabs. The blonde waved bye to his friends leaving and heading towards the dorm. Drug Use wouldn't cause the boy to limp like he had been. Jeez what a stupid idea.

Reid shook his head as he walked into the dorm, stopping when he saw Tyler snort a line. Looking up and seeing Reid, the brunette's eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Reid screamed, as he slammed the door.

No one needed to see Tyler. No one else needed to know.

"You weren't supposed to be here yet." Tyler said giggling.

Reid dropped his school bag and grabbed Tyler's shoulders.

"What was that? Was it cocaine? What the fuck are you taking?" Reid demanded.

"_That_ was zombie dust. It's a mixture of cocaine and triazolam." Tyler said, "But I've taken a lot. Cocaine, heroin, LSD, PCP, I've done inhalants, those are fun, Adderal, circles…which is rohypnol, ecstasy, hydrocodone, hydroquinone,…and whatever was in that drink that guy gave me the other night."

"You accepted a drink from some guy you didn't even know?"

Tyler nodded as if it were normal.

"You fucking idiot!" Reid screeched, "Do you remember what happened?"

Tyler nodded his head.

"Yeah we had sex." Tyler said, "It was hilarious."

"Tyler sex isn't supposed to be funny." Reid said sadly, "Why are you taking these drugs?"

"Numbs the pain."

"What pain?"

"That my heart sucks and because you and I haven't spoken since you kissed me." Tyler said, as Reid sighed.

"That's because you started looking dazed and I didn't know what to do."

"I thought you didn't like me." Tyler said, his eyes roaming Reid's neck.

"I do Baby Boy." Reid said, as he sighed.

Tyler stood up quickly, causing Reid to step back some. The boy started kissing his neck, biting down on it.

"What does Zombie dust do?"

"Rikki told me it'll make me actually want human flesh…but in a sexual way…not cannibalistic." Tyler said, as Reid pushed the boy to the bed.

"If we are going to be together at all, you've got to get clean." Reid snapped, as he looked around for something to restrain Tyler with. Holding the boys wrists in his hands, he quickly took of his belt wrapping it around Tyler's wrists.

He put them on the post on one side of the headboard, taking Tyler's belt as well, looping it with own belt and making a hole in the leather, securing it. Tyler was wriggling as he growled.

"Reid come on, please…I just oh…please." Tyler begged.

"Where's your stash?" Reid asked, as he looked around the room.

"L-Loose floorboard…come on Reid please." Tyler pleaded as Reid looked under the bad, smacking the floorboards before one popped up.

He pulled up the box, his eyes widening. He walked into the bathroom and one by one started to flush the drugs. He didn't even want to know how much money Tyler spent. He could hear the youngest screaming at him not to throw them out. Ignoring him as he tossed the last bag into the toilet, flushing it.

He walked back in to see Tyler squirming on the bed.

"Why did you do that? Why the fuck did you do that? I _need_ them Reid."

"No you don't Tyler. You need to get clean or your heart will never fucking heal!" Reid screamed, "Tyler I don't want to lose you, and if you keep doing drugs you're doing to fucking _die_."

The youngest just screamed as he tried to get out of his restraints.

"Reid…please…" Tyler said pitifully.

"No Baby Boy." Reid said, "You're quitting cold turkey. This isn't healthy for you."

The blonde swore his heart broke when he saw Tyler whimpering as the drug took full effect. The brunette getting tricky, asking for some water or anything, and trying to trap Reid with his legs, trying to grind against the boy, who ignored him, and evaded him. Eventually tying his feet to the posts.

And he calmly waited for the drug to leave Tyler's system. He had all the time in the world to help his Baby Boy.


	339. Drug pt 2

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Continuation of Reid, Tyler, Rolling, and Drugs from now on I'll just say the previous one or something._

Reid was watching Tyler closely when they returned to school. They hadn't gone to Nicky's on Friday, and Tyler had been sweating out the drugs in his system. The poor boy had hallucinated most of the weekend, only stopping when Reid had Used on him.

He had Used just enough to knock the rest of the drugs out of the boy's system. And now Tyler was a twitching mess. Reid had gone through all of the boy's things, going through their room and cleaning it up of any drugs. Finding some in a compartment used for a power cord for his laptop. Reid had found some under _his_ own computer.

Explaining to Caleb and Pogue about why they hadn't been around had been difficult, so he'd gone with something completely believable. He'd told them that Tyler had swam too much and had gotten sick from it. It had felt like he was still in the water.

They'd understood and had left them alone.

"Reid…I _need_ something." Tyler said quietly, while they were in History.

"No you don't Tyler. Just don't think about it."

"I've tried and I can't." Tyler said pitifully.

"You don't need it Tyler. Just grip my hand and when you feel like you need it, just squeeze."

The brunette nodded as he gripped the blonde's hand, already squeezing it. Reid tried not to whimper as the brunette held it in a vice grip. Biting his lip at the pain, as Tyler started shaking.

"Mr. Garwin, is there something the matter?"

Reid looked at their Professor.

"Tyler's not feeling well, can I take him to the dorms and take care of him?" Reid asked, as the Professor looked at Tyler.

"Yes, let me write you a note."

Reid stood with Tyler, letting the brunette lean against him as they walked down the stairs. Ignoring Caleb and Pogue's eyes on their backs as they left.

"Reid, please---"

"No." Reid said.

"Re--"

"Tyler no!" Reid said firmly, seeing the boy's wide eyes.

"I just--"

"Tyler, you'll be fine, they say the first twenty four hours are the worst."

"It's been seventy two hours Reid."

"Okay, then they don't know shit then."

The brunette laughed a little, clutching Reid's shoulder.

"My stomach hurts."

Reid pulled them into the dorm, letting Tyler go into the bathroom, hearing him vomit from the bedroom. He went in and rubbed the boy's back soothingly.

"It's okay." Reid said, as Tyler leaned against the porcelain.

"I'm tired."

"I know you are."

Reid rubbed the boy's shaking form as Tyler heaved again.

"It's okay Baby Boy." Reid told the boy, "It'll be alright."

When Tyler was put in bed, Reid wiped the sweat from the boy's brow, letting him attempt to sleep. The boy was having difficulty sleeping, and Reid had tried everything to help the boy sleep.

The blonde jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Heading over and opening it to see a concerned Caleb and Pogue.

"Is Tyler okay?" Caleb asked, trying to peek inside at the boy.

"Yeah, he just ate something that didn't agree with him." Reid said, as Caleb nodded.

"Need us to get him anything?"

"Some soup would be nice…and some peppermint and ginger." Reid said, "You know he doesn't like taking pills."

Not anymore he wouldn't anyways.

"Of course. We'll be back soon." Caleb said, as he and Pogue left.

Reid sighed as he leaned against the closed door. Why couldn't he tell Caleb and Pogue that Tyler was…had been…Tyler had done drugs?

Taking a look at the shivering boy in bed he knew the answer quickly. Because Tyler would be crushed if Caleb and Pogue found out, he'd be babied even more by them than before.

So he'd keep it a secret, just for his Baby Boy.


	340. Panic

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Reid, Tyler, Rolling, Drugs, and Stroke_

"Holy crap! You cheated!" Reid said, as Tyler looked at him with wide eyes.

"You said a bad word."

"Crap? I also could have said shit."

Tyler giggled as they started playing their game again. Reid grinned as he watched Tyler out of the corner of his eye. It had been months since the boy had suffered a stroke, and Reid had never been so scared in his life.

"So do you think you made a better grade on that spelling test today than Caleb?" Reid asked, as Tyler laughed.

"Caleb spelled government wrong, so I think I did."

"How'd he spell it?"

"He didn't put the n in it."

"And he says he's smart."

"He is!" Tyler defended, "He makes better grades than you."

"This is true." Reid agreed.

"Even though it isn't much of an accomplishment." Tyler said, as Reid dropped his controller, pushing the youngest down and tickling him.

"Take that back Baby Boy!"

"No way!" Tyler said, as he laughed continuously.

When Reid felt the boy was having difficulty breathing he stopped.

"Okay Ty, I stopped, you can stop playing now." Reid said, as Tyler tried to take in air.

Reid put his hand over Tyler's chest, to stare down at the boy, eyes widening at the pace of the boy's heart. His own heart trying to go with the beat of the racing organ. He took his hand off, as Tyler's eyes clenched shut, motioning at his chest.

"Ty?" Reid asked, as he made the boy sit up.

Hearing a barely audible whimper from the boy, Reid let the boy lay down against him.

"Tyler?"

The boy started to struggle against him.

"Mr. Simms! Mrs. Simms!" Reid screamed loudly.

It was major déjà vu time for Reid, as the boys parents ran in, eyes wide as they ran over. Tyler was still struggling valiantly, but Reid had a tight hold on him. The boy finally calming down when Reid leaned down and whispered words of comfort to him. Telling the boy that he was fine, that everything was cool. They stayed like that for an hour, before Tyler finally was breathing right, was completely calm.

Reid would later learn that Tyler had had a panic attack. He would experience more of those from the boy when they moved into the dorm. The causes ranging from fights between Caleb and Pogue and even simple things such as failing a test.

It was definitely going into his book of things not to tell Caleb and Pogue.


	341. Stroke

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Drugs_

"Come on Ty!" Reid said, clapping his hands together.

Tyler tossed a football to Reid, who caught it easily, doing a small victory dance once he caught it. Tyler laughed at the boy, as he ran over to him.

"Nice catch Reid." Tyler chirped.

"Nice toss Baby Boy." Reid said, as Tyler grinned.

When Reid tossed the ball to Tyler, the brunette caught it effortlessly.

"Reid! You're going to spend the night, is that okay?" Mrs. Simms called to the boy, who grinned.

"Yeah!"

Tyler's mom laughed as she went back inside.

"Score!" Reid said, as Tyler tossed the ball again.

"You've been wanting to spend the night for a while." Tyler commented, as Reid nodded.

"Ready?" Reid asked, as Tyler nodded.

When Reid tossed it, not only did Tyler miss it, but the boy winced in pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just have a headache." Tyler said, as he looked at the boy.

"Wanna go get Tylenol or something?" Reid asked, as Tyler semi nodded his head.

The brunette took maybe a step before falling to the ground.

"Tyler!" Reid said, rushing over to the boy, who was taking deep breaths, "You okay?"

"I…I can't feel my leg…or my arm." Tyler said, fear laced in his voice.

"What?"

"It's like they are numb." Tyler told the boy.

"Mrs. Simms!" Reid screamed loudly, as he held Tyler.

When he saw Mrs. Simms come out, seeing her son on the ground, he knew that she knew what was happening. Mr. Simms came out after her, eyes wide as he ran over.

"What's going on?" Mr. Simms asked.

"Tyler said he had a headache, and he said he can't feel his arm or leg." Reid said quickly, seeing Mr. Simms' eyes widen.

"Rosa--"

"Call an ambulance." She said firmly.

"What? Why?"

"Just call an ambulance!" She screamed.

Reid watched as Mr. Simms was on the phone, staring down at Tyler, who was trying to stay calm, the pain on his face giving away any thoughts that the boy was calm.

"On their way."

Reid didn't remember much after that, except that Tyler was rushed into immediate surgery. It was a blood clot caused by his heart. His best friend was fourteen and already a stroke victim.

Reid thought about calling Caleb and Pogue, he knew the boys would _want_ to know, but would Tyler want them to know? Most likely not.


	342. Knowing

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Reid, Tyler, Rolling, Drugs_

Tyler had noticed that Reid wasn't eating after his birthday. He didn't say anything to the older boy because he wanted Reid to come to him. When two weeks had passed and Reid hadn't come to him, Tyler had asked if he could spend the night.

And now, here they were, in the empty Garwin mansion. Reid's parents had gone to a party held by the Parry's. Tyler was reheating some leftover lasagna. When he sat the plate in front of Reid, the blonde had looked at it like it was an evil being.

"It's not going to hurt you." Tyler said, seeing Reid look at him.

"I'm just not hungry."

That's what he'd said every time Tyler was around the blonde when it was around any meal time.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Tyler asked.

The blonde looked up at Tyler, surprise in his eyes, quickly fading into indifference.

"Yeah I had a corndog for lunch." Reid told him.

"Reid…I was here for lunch and we had sandwiches…well I did, you didn't eat." Tyler said, "You don't eat a lot anymore…or ever in fact."

"Yes I do Ty." Reid said, and Tyler saw a flash of panic in the boys eyes.

"_No_ you don't. You have eaten in two weeks, right after your birthday." Tyler said, "After the first few times, I just thought it was because you'd eaten a lot. But then I noticed that you hadn't eaten in a week…and then that turned into two."

"What the fuck Tyler? Are you stalking me now?"

"No! But I do notice things Reid. Not eating isn't healthy--"

"Like you're a saint on what's healthy right? With a defective heart?"

Tyler winced as he looked down at his own plate, he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Ty, I didn't me--"

"Yeah you did, but that's okay." Tyler said, pushing his hurt feelings aside, this was about Reid, not him.

Reid looked guilty as he looked at his best friend.

"Tell me the truth Reid, why'd you stop eating?" Tyler asked.

Reid stared at him for a moment before looking away. Tyler would wait patiently though. The blonde looked like he was having a conflict of whether to speak or not.

"I won't judge you Reid. I'm not your parents or Caleb." Tyler promised.

The blonde smiled at his younger friend.

"T-This power just…scares me. And I don't like it at all." Reid said, "I mean…we learned about the Salem Witch Trials and how they were just like…a group hysteria…that witches weren't real, and then we find out that yeah, it is true and we are witches. That we were part of the actual families of the Trials. It's just…a lot to take in."

Tyler stood up and moved his seat closer to Reid.

"You shouldn't be scared of it right now." Tyler said, "After you turn eighteen it wears your body down but for five years you can use it carelessly, just not _enough_ to just…get addicted. It's here to help us when something bad happens."

"I know…it's just hard to sink in."

"Reid, look at our parents." Tyler said, "Our dads don't use a lot and they're okay."

"Mr. Danvers can't say the same."

"Yeah but now he's paying the price." Tyler told him, "Reid, I won't let you get addicted."

"You can't say that and ensure it."

"That's like saying I can't shove a bite of lasagna in your mouth."

"You can't." Reid said, yelping when Tyler stomped on his foot, the brunette shoving a forkful of lasagna in Reid's mouth.

The brunette held Reid's mouth shut as the blonde chewed, finally swallowing.

"Now do you doubt me?" Tyler asked, as Reid rubbed his foot.

"That tasted really good." Reid said, as Tyler grinned.

"Don't worry about the power, okay? And please eat, I don't know how much you weigh, but I know it's not a healthy weight." Tyler said, "Plus if you want to make the Spenser swim team, you can't be so light."

Reid grinned at his friend.

"Y-You won't tell Pogue and Caleb about this will you?"

"Nope." Tyler promised, "I swear I won't."

Reid grinned at his friend as they started eating. The blonde looking at his friend.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it Reid." Tyler said, smiling softly.

"You're way too nice to me."

"Yeah and you protect me way too much. It evens out." Tyler told the boy.

They both smiled as they started to eat again. Reid would be just fine.


	343. Blur

Pairings: Aaron/Tyler

Tyler blinked at the board in front of him. The brunette was cold and he knew that. He saw his 'brothers' looking at him in worry. Jumping when Reid slid a piece of paper over.

_Where'd you go last night?_

Tyler crumbled the piece of paper and shoved it in his bag. He couldn't remember what happened last night. It was all a big blur. The brunette looked over at Aaron, who smiled at him.

Tyler bit his lip as the bell rang. Reid quickly shoved his things in his bag, as he waited on Tyler. The brunette was slowly packing his things, Pogue and Caleb waiting on him with Reid.

When they started walking downstairs, Tyler stopped, noticing that Aaron had hung back. He let his brothers walk ahead of him as he fell back. Aaron walking in step with him.

"What happened last night?" Tyler asked.

He knew the boy had something to do with it.

"Before or after we had sex?" Aaron asked, looking at the boy gently.

"We…We had sex?" Tyler asked.

Aaron nodded his head, "Yeah."

The brunette's eyes widened.

"How…why…"

"I don't know…but I was alone at Nicky's last night. Ryan went home early and you just came over to me and dragged me out of there." Aaron said, "We took my car back to my dorm and yeah…"

"Wow."

"Do your friends not know?" Aaron asked, waving towards the Sons of Ipswich.

They had finally turned and stared at the two. Reid glaring daggers at Aaron.

"No…I don't even know the whole story." Tyler said softly, "I'd like to though…"

"I didn't really know how to react."

"Why aren't you being a jerk to me?" Tyler asked suddenly.

Aaron blushed a little, Tyler smiling a little.

"When you aren't around your friends I like you a lot Tyler." Aaron admitted, "Caleb has a Hero Complex, Pogue is his lapdog, and Reid…Reid is a jerk. I don't understand how you're friends with them."

Tyler shrugged, "Reid's not a jerk to me. We've known each other forever."

Aaron stepped closer to Tyler, who backed into the wall. He noticed Reid trying to walk to them, the other two stopping him.

Aaron wasn't threatening Tyler.

Yet.

"I'm going to be blunt." Aaron said, "You seem to like that about Reid. I like you…a lot…and I'm willing to put my reputation on the line to say that. Last night was amazing and I'm sorry you don't remember it."

Tyler's eyes widened considerably as Aaron stepped back. Definitely hadn't expected that. He saw Caleb and Pogue looking at him, asking if they needed to come over. Tyler shook his head quickly before staring at Aaron.

"Um…I wasn't expecting that." Tyler said, "Why didn't you say anything before last night?"

"I thought you were straight or with Garwin. So I passed it off as hate." Aaron said, shrugging.

Tyler smiled a little, "It's funny because you'd think I'd be with Reid, since we're inseparable, but we're not. No matter how many times he's wanted drunken sex with me."

Aaron laughed a little as Tyler smiled at him.

"Be nice to my friends from now on okay?" Tyler asked.

"Wait…is that a yes?"

Tyler nodded before walking up close to Aaron. The taller boy was suddenly aware that not only were Tyler's friends watching them, his own friends were as well.

"I feel like we're like one of those couples that stops the fighting of two fighting countries or something." Aaron mumbled.

Tyler laughed, "They'll probably see it like that. If we date, your friends will have to be nice to me, or you'll kill them. My friends will have to be nice to you, or I'll ignore them."

"Aw not kill?"

"Ignoring them is a pain worse than death." Tyler said, as Aaron leaned in and brushed his lips over Tyler's.

He heard Reid curse loudly, a similar curse dropping from Ryan's mouth. Tyler backed away a little, blushing bright red.

"Come to a movie with me tonight." Aaron said, as Tyler nodded.

The shorter of the two licked his lips, "What time?"

"I don't know…six."

"See you then." Tyler said, smiling as he walked towards the Sons.

Caleb and Pogue had looks of shock on their face, while Reid just looked like Tyler had grown two heads.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Aaron Abbot just kissed you." Caleb said.

Tyler nodded his head slowly, "Yeah Cay, I know."

"Why aren't you gagging?" Pogue asked.

"Because he's my boyfriend now." Tyler said, "By the way, I won't be able to go to Nicky's with you guys. I have a date with Aaron at six."

Tyler walked past his brothers, who glanced over at Ryan and Bordy. They shared the same thoughts with Aaron's friends.

They were putting an end to this immediately.

_A/N: I'm taking a break from all the angst of the Reid/Tyler series. : ) It'll return soon though._


	344. Blur pt 2

Pairings: Aaron/Tyler  
_Follows Blur_

Tyler knew his friends were up to something. They were _way_ too suspicious looking as they huddled together in Reid and his dorm. Tyler only raised a brow before finishing his Geography homework, before shutting his book.

The brunette sighed before answering the door, seeing Aaron standing there with a soft smile on his lips.

"Ready?" Aaron asked, as Tyler nodded.

"One second." Tyler said, walking to Reid's chair, grabbing his jacket, "I'll be back later."

The three boys nodded, as Tyler left.

"So we're doing a movie and then going to Nicky's…if that's okay?" Aaron asked, as Tyler nodded.

"That's fine."

Tyler actually enjoyed Aaron's company. The boy was a lot smarter than he let on, as they walked out of the movie after it was over. Aaron had misplaced the tickets somehow, saying he'd put them in his History book, and knew he'd seen them in the book before history, but when he'd looked again they weren't there. He had also been a perfect gentlemen, not trying to hit on him at all. No yawning and stretching his arm over his shoulder.

Although they had been pelted a few times with popcorn, Tyler thought nothing of it. Now that they were at Nicky's, it was a lot more mellow. Aaron had bought them both hamburgers and fries with cokes, and the brunette was nibbling on his fries.

When his coke suddenly fell on him, Tyler _knew_ his brothers were behind it.

"Shit, you okay?" Aaron asked, handing the boy napkins.

"Yeah…can you get me another coke while I go clean up?" Tyler asked, seeing Aaron nod.

When the boy left, Tyler stood and scanned the crowd, his eyes landing on Reid's blonde hair. He stormed over to them, grabbing Reid and Pogue's ear, yanking them up.

"Follow Caleb." Tyler snapped in a tone that held no argument.

The oldest followed the fuming boy into the back of Nicky's, where Reid and Pogue were whining about Tyler letting go of their ears.

Tyler pushed them away, glaring at them.

"How _dare_ you." Tyler snarled, "I don't purposely mess up your dates. Stealing our tickets, and then popcorn getting flung at us in the movie theater was fine, but you crossed the line when you spilled coke on me!"

"Okay…we admit to the popcorn and coke, but we didn't steal your tickets." Pogue said, as Tyler glared at him.

"I don't believe you! You guys hate Aaron and I know that. But I thought you could at least _try_ to get along with him. He's going to try! What the hell does that say about your maturity level?" Tyler growled, "You three are a bunch of assholes."

Caleb looked at the ground in shame, Pogue not looking the brunette in the eyes, while Reid looked indifferent.

"If you forget Ty, he's bullied us since first grade."

"We bullied him right back Reid!" Tyler yelled, "Try a-fucking-gain ass. You also Used, Caleb for someone who speaks down to others about it, you sure don't mind it when it benefits you."

He saw Caleb flinch and Tyler felt guilty.

"All I asked…was for you guys to be nice to him…and to not _do_ anything. Fuck I may be the youngest but I'm not the complete idiot you think I am! I'm not going to just go and fuck him again!"

Caleb, Reid, and Pogue stared at the brunette in shock.

"You had sex with him before you even went out on a date?" Reid asked.

Tyler bit his lip, "Yeah…it happened last night…and I don't remember it at all…but it makes me sure of one thing."

"What's that?" Pogue asked.

"He's not after me to have sex with me." Tyler said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to join what's _left_ of my date."

He left the other three boys outside, seeing a furious Aaron sitting down.

"You okay?"

"Ryan and Bordy stole the tickets." Aaron said, as Tyler laughed.

"Caleb, Pogue, and Reid threw popcorn at us in the theater and spilled my coke." Tyler said, seeing Aaron looking confused.

"How'd they do that?"

"Pogue walked past the table, remember?" Tyler asked, seeing Aaron trying to remember.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention to anything but what you were saying." Aaron said honestly, seeing Tyler grin.

"I've got an idea." Tyler said, grabbing Aaron's hand and pulling the boy up.

"What?"

"What would freak out both of our friends?" Tyler asked, as Aaron looked at the boy.

A smirk formed on his face as he let Tyler lead him out front. Seeing their friends make out in front of them would be punishment enough for almost ruining their date.


	345. Forgotten

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Caleb wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, the two swaying to invisible music. He heard the brunette sigh as the younger boy leaned against him. He kissed the boy when Tyler's head laid on his shoulder.

"What's up?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know." Tyler said, frowning, "I forgot about it."

"About what?"

"What I was thinking." Tyler said, looking at Caleb, "Every time I'm around you I forget everything that seems to be so important in my mind."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not asking for an apology." Tyler said, "I actually like it."

Caleb smiled at the boy as Tyler turned in his arms.

"We should stop before the others get back." Caleb said softly.

"Yeah we should."

Their hips were still moving together. Tyler sighing as his arms wrapped themselves around Caleb's neck.

"Do you think they'll freak out?"

Caleb looked at the boy in shock.

"No, I know for a fact that Reid screws guys too." Caleb said, "And Pogue's never been close minded to anything."

The brunette nodded as he tried to think of something else to talk about, nothing coming to his mind as they finally stopped moving. Caleb kissing the boy tenderly.

"Hey guys what's up?" they heard Reid say, "Oh wow, did we interrupt? Come on Pogue, your virgin eyes aren't allowed to see this."

Tyler blushed scarlet as they saw Pogue with his eyes covered by a smirking blonde.

"I _knew_ you guys were dating or fucking or whatever your doing." Reid said, "Gaydar my friends is amazing, you should invest in it."

Tyler started laughing with Caleb as Pogue gave Reid a look.

"You _can't_ buy gaydar, you're born with it you dumbass."

"You can too buy gaydar!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Am not!"

"That's an idiot's response!" Pogue said, as Reid pouted.

"I'm not an idiot okay. My mom said I was special okay!"

"Did she put an ed at the end?" Pogue muttered as Caleb got inbetween the two boys.

"Pogue, that was uncalled for. Reid, chill out please." Caleb said, as Tyler went back to looking out the window.

His friends were insane, and Tyler guessed he was too if he was hanging out with them.


	346. Human Anatomy

Pairings: Chase/Tyler

"Let's talk about Biology." Their science teacher said, as he started to drone quickly.

Tyler sighed as he leaned his head on his hand. Reid was already asleep, as was Pogue. Caleb was taking notes like a good student.

Don't get him wrong, Tyler was an excellent student as well…but he just didn't care about Biology. The brunette laid his head down on his hands, fighting the urge to sigh again. Eyes widening when a note fell in front of his face. He sat up, looking around and seeing Chase grin at him.

Tyler felt a smile pull at his lips as he opened it.

_You look bored as hell. What's up? C_

The brunette turned to the older boy before writing his reply back.

_Biology is one of the most boring things you can learn. At least in my opinion. I'd rather be learning Human Anatomy than this. T_

He tossed it back to the boy when the teacher had his back turned. He certainly had caught Caleb's attention, who was looking at both boys, an eyebrow raised in question. Tyler caught the note that Chase threw to him.

_We could learn Human Anatomy after class if you want. I can teach you a lot about the physical aspects. C_

The brunette fought his laughter as he bit his lip thoughtfully.

_And how would I get away from my friends? They're all for going to Nicky's after school. T_

He tossed it back to Chase, who smirked at him. Tyler blushed before looking down at his desk. Blatantly flirting with Chase Collins, he'd definitely lost his mind.

Tyler caught the note before it hit Reid in the head, knowing the blonde would get cranky if he got hit.

_Leave that up to me. In or out Tyler? C_

Tyler looked at Caleb who was giving him his 'Are you okay, do I need to hurt him?' look.

_If you can somehow get me away from them, then I'm in. But good luck it's a tough job. T_

He only saw Chase's grin before the bell rang. The older boy rushed out of the room, leaving Tyler a little confused. Reid was standing up and stretching as Tyler packed his things.

"What were you and Chase talking about?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Stuff. Like our History assignment for Mr. Gonzales." Tyler said innocently.

Caleb seemed to accept that as they started walking a little faster than him. Tyler nearly screamed when he felt a hand wrap around his mouth, dragging him backwards. His 'brothers' didn't seem any wiser in it either. Tyler was let go as they entered a closet, the light turning on as he saw Chase.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Tyler said, as Chase grinned.

"I got you away from your friends." Chase said, a smirk on his face.

Tyler grinned as he felt the older boy pull him towards his chest.

"That you did."

"Wanna go over that human anatomy now?"

Tyler snickered as he covered Chase's mouth with his. Both ignoring Tyler's name being called from outside the closet door.


	347. Britney Spears

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

The brunette sighed as he pulled his book bag up, he was almost jealous of Reid for having a free seventh period. His class had been let out early and he just wanted to take a nap.

As he neared his dorm room, he heard pop music. It wasn't coming from his room right? Reid and he liked Rock….any type of Rock. Hard Rock, Metal, Industrial Rock…Pop did not clue in.

Tyler leaned his head against the door and nearly cringed.

Britney Spears was playing…not just playing…blaring in their room. Tyler pushed the door open quickly, seeing Reid singing along to it. Stopping when he saw his wide eyed brunette friend.

"You like Britney Spears? _You_ like _Pop_." Tyler accused, as Reid smiled at the boy.

"We each have some musician we're embarrassed about liking."

"I don't!"

"Sure you do."

"Name it!"

"Um…"

"You can't! Because I don't!" Tyler said, "Dude, you like Britney Spears!"

Reid covered the boy's mouth, turning off the CD player.

"Can we not broadcast that Baby Boy?"

The brunette nodded his head grudgingly.

"Don't tell Caleb or Pogue either."

Another secret to put in the book. They were quickly adding up it seemed.


	348. Extinct

Pairings: Caleb/Reid  
_For CayJay2547_

The oldest growled in frustration as he dragged the furious blonde to his mustang. He could hear Aaron calling Reid a coward, the hot headed teenager trying to lunge at Abbot, but being restrained by Caleb's arms.

Caleb finally shoved the blonde into the car slamming the door in the boy's face, accidentally hitting the boy's head. He heard the boy let out a cry of pain, and rolled his eyes, smirking as Reid tried to get out.

Caleb slid into his seat, "Child lock's are a bitch."

Reid glared at him.

"You have _got_ to stop egging him on Reid." Caleb said calmly, even though it was the _last_ emotion on his mind, "One day he's going to end up killing you and Tyler, and you'll feel like an asshole for killing your best friend. Not only that but you'd be leaving me and Pogue alone to be the only two bloodlines left! Do you not understand that we're a dying race!"

"I thought we were just special." Reid said, "Not a race."

"We are a race of sorts Reid. And if you don't stop fooling around then we're going to die out just like all the others. And you know I'm not only speaking of witches."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're talking fairies and elves, blah."

Caleb stomped on the brake, sending Reid's head into the dashboard.

"Do you _have_ a death wish?" Caleb asked, "If they figure out you have powers, if won't be long until they start another witch hunt."

Reid rolled his eyes, "I doubt they'd--"

"They _would_ Reid. People are terrified of things they don't understand." Caleb said, "And when people fear something collectively they try to get rid of it all together."

The blonde finally sighed.

"I'm sorry alright."

"You _always_ say that but you _keep_ doing it." Caleb said, "We're worried about you Reid. With how much you Use, I'm scared that you'll die during your ascension unless you stop now!"

Reid looked at the boy with wide eyes.

"I don't want to die."

"I don't want you to die either." Caleb said softly, "If you continue to Use like this you'll become addicted and then you really will turn out like my father."

Reid winced as he looked down.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You offended me too Reid. Our parents took time out of their days to explain to us why we don't have fairies or elves anymore. They told us why there weren't anymore of our kind in the world either." Caleb said, "And I'm sorry, but I really don't want to be part of the legends of fairies and elves okay? We aren't a dead race yet, and I don't want to be anytime in the near future. I really don't want to be referred to as extinct okay?"

Reid nodded his head, "I-I'll stop Using so much."

"That's all I ask." Caleb said.

Reid stared at Caleb, with a cocky grin growing on his face.

"So does this mean we can have make up sex?"

Caleb started laughing loudly as he threw his head back.

"You are completely ridiculous you know that. We can't have sex after every fight or Reid Jr is going to suffer from blue balls."

"Or purple, pick a color." Reid said, as Caleb snickered.

"How about no."

Caleb started to drive again, fending off the blonde by flicking his nose every few seconds.

Caleb was starting to think Reid Used in public like that just for this reason.


	349. Missing pt 2

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

_This is a continuation of Missing. Requested by Lovelinelivelong639_

Tyler sighed as he entered the courtyard the Sons of Ipswich met in. He'd been gone six months, which had felt like an eternity. Reid was by his side as they walked all the way over to their table. Tyler saw Aaron Abbot and Ryan Bael look up in shock, before they reached Caleb and Pogue.

"Reid, you're late. We've gotta finish this project." Pogue said, as he glued something down.

"You know, you shouldn't use so much glue, it's going to make the paper soggy and then it'll get points off for neatness." Tyler said.

"Tyler, we don't have time for—Tyler!" Caleb looked up in shock, his eyes wide.

"You also need to fix your margins on your paper." Tyler said, "That's a crap load bigger than 1 inch."

Both boys were gaping at Tyler in shock before Pogue tossed his glue down and lunged at the boy. The brunette coughed out a gasp as air escaped him, Pogue squeezing him in a bear hug.

"Pogue….air…is….a necessity." Tyler gasped out, as Pogue let him go with a soft 'oh yeah.'

When Tyler turned to Caleb, he was enveloped in another hug. Caleb let him go faster than Pogue had.

"Where the fuck did you go?" Caleb and Pogue both screamed.

Tyler winced as he looked at the ground.

"I was in Venice." Tyler said, "With my mom."

"Your mom went with you?"

"No I went to her." Tyler said, "I _had_ to get away from Ipswich…I _needed_ to get away from you guys."

It was their turn to wince, as Tyler sighed.

"You guys have got to realize at some point that I'm not a child. I'm almost eighteen and I can take care of myself. There's no reason for you to baby me like you do." Tyler said, "And I was proving a point by disappearing completely off your radars. I didn't Use and I didn't do anything that would make you suspect I was in Venice."

Caleb and Pogue gaped at him.

"And I'm not sorry about it either. It was something that needed to be done."

When Tyler saw them nod, he looked at them in confusion.

"This is where you rip my head off."

Reid snorted, but still remained silent.

"No…you did make your point. Doesn't mean we aren't still going to be protective of you…it just means that we're going to back off some." Caleb told him, "And by some I mean a smidgen."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Then I guess I'll go disappear again."

As Tyler turned, he heard two identical 'No!'

"We'll back off…but we still get to give your boyfriend or girlfriend talks about what happens if they mistreat you."

Tyler grinned devilishly, before replacing it with an innocent smile, his eyes wide.

"Did I forget to tell you guys that I got with Reid last night?" Tyler said, as the two stared at Reid.

Attention diverted from him, was very nice for a change, as Caleb and Pogue's faces turned into older brother mode.

Tyler grinned at a sneering Reid, "I have to go talk to Mrs. Q about rejoining Art Society, see you guys later."

Reid was going to get him back for it later, but honestly, how could he resist?


	350. Phobia

Pairings: Pogue/Tyler

"Pogue, are you okay?" Tyler asked, as he stared at his friend.

Sirens were wailing in the background, as the Parry's hurried into the basement. The long haired blonde was trembling with fear as Tyler sat next to him.

"Hate tornadoes….you know that." Pogue said, as Tyler covered them up in a blanket.

"It's okay Pogue, it's South of us, it won't hit us." Tyler reassured him.

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do." Tyler said, "Your Daddy said if worse came to worse he'd Use."

Pogue stared at his father's back before looking at Tyler, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"D-Don't tell Reid about this…"

"Pogue." Tyler said reproachfully, "Everyone is allowed to be afraid of something. Reid's scared of spiders and Caleb's scared of raw meat."

"I didn't know that." Pogue said, "About Reid and Caleb."

"Well now you do. Don't worry so much about it alright?"

Pogue nodded as Tyler shifted them a bit, letting Pogue's head lay in his lap.

"I'll wake you up when we can go upstairs again okay?" Tyler asked, seeing Pogue nod.

The brunette watched his friend fall asleep before turning back to watch the news.


	351. Rolling pt 2

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Holidays got the better of me. Plus with my birthday being in 13 days, I'm trying to plan a party too. : / But I wrote some oneshots, and I hope to update soon. This is for BigFan who wanted a continuation to Rolling._

"So let me get this straight. Tyler, you have a hole in your heart, and didn't think to tell us. Reid, you were anorexic for a few months and didn't think to speak about it." Caleb said, "Now I want to know one thing really. Tyler, why did you do drugs, Reid, why did you lie to us?"

Reid sighed as he sat on his bed with Tyler, who was staring at Caleb.

"It honestly isn't any of your damn business." Tyler snapped, "It's in the past. If you didn't care to notice then, then I'm not about to explain it to you. It should be a lesson to open your fucking eyes oh noble leader."

The oldest of the four stared at Tyler in shock. Reid smiled a little bit at the brunette, who raised a brow at stunned Caleb.

"Tyler--"

"Uh uh. Here's the short story for me. I did drugs because I wanted to feel something. I wanted to do something stupid and something to make me feel like I wasn't a fucking handicap. Sure it fucked my grades up that year, but it was _worth _it. Reid helped me get clean, that's all you need to fucking know." Tyler growled, "As for Reid lying, he lied so you guys wouldn't ask him about us. Good idea right? You didn't even suspect it."

"Baby Boy, calm down--"

"I will not be calm!" Tyler said, "What right do they have to butt into our lives? Yes we sprouted things at each other in anger, brought up both of our shitty pasts, but that doesn't give them the right to delve into things we _don't_ want to talk about."

"Tyler, they just don't understand."

"Then they can understand this." Tyler said, "I've been having panic attacks and seizures since I was fourteen. I experimented with drugs. I get overwhelmed when any of us get into fights with another. I had a hole in my heart that I had to undergo surgery. I'm dating Reid because he's the only one of us that can make me laugh! Reid was there when I had my stroke, we were playing fucking football and I had a stroke! I was fourteen at the time and I was scared shitless. Then because of the stress from you two, who decide that you can dump as much emotional baggage on me as you can, I have panic attacks. They last anywhere from an hour to all night. That's why Reid and I skip all the time, why none of the teachers bother to ask us where we were."

Caleb and Pogue both were pale and at a loss for words.

"Oh and Reid calls me Baby Boy because of all the shit I've gone through. Not because I'm the youngest." Tyler snapped, his blue eyes glistening a tad in the light.

Reid hugged the brunette, who leaned into the embrace almost immediately.

"I didn't tell you guys about the anorexia or Tyler because you already judge me enough as it is." Reid's answer was simple.

He hadn't been through as much shit as Tyler.

"Now Baby Boy, remember what Dr. Ecleston said, you have to breathe deeply when you're this upset or you'll start panicking." Reid said gently to the boy, noticing the quick breaths he was taking.

When the brunette didn't stop taking the quick breaths, Reid pulled Tyler into his lap, facing towards him. Eyes locking with eyes. He saw Caleb and Pogue staring at them as Reid put Tyler's hand on his heart, his other hand going to Tyler's. Tyler had started to breathe quicker, tears leaking out of his eyes in fear.

"Breathe with me Ty." Reid said, taking in a deep breath, "Come on you can do it."

Reid took another deep breath, holding onto the brunette tightly, as they both started to breathe deeply. Caleb and Pogue watched on in interest as Tyler's breath still came in too fast, the brunette motioning towards his chest.

"I know Tyler. Just try to breathe with me." Reid said, as he took another deep breath.

Tyler's breath finally evening out as he laid his head on Reid's shoulder tiredly.

"If you two could leave, Tyler needs to get some sleep."

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb it's been two hours man." Pogue said, motioning to the clock.

"It didn't seem like it was that long." Caleb said, in disbelief.

"As is the world of panic attacks." Reid said, "I'm just happy it wasn't an all nighter. They take a lot out of him Caleb, because of his heart. Now please, let us get some sleep."

Caleb nodded as he watched Reid shush Tyler, placing the boy underneath the covers, crawling in behind him.

"I'm here Ty. I've got ya." Reid said gently, as Caleb and Pogue left.

They definitely didn't know their brothers as well as they thought they did.


	352. Abuse pt 2

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_For :):):) who wanted a sequel to Abuse_

The blonde watched his new boyfriend sleep after what seemed like forever of him telling the boys just _what_ Demetrius had done to him. Reid regretted asking him about it too. Caleb and Pogue both looked sick and furious all the same. Reid himself wanted to punch another door frame but resisted.

"I'm going to kill him." Caleb said calmly, his voice taking on an edge Reid had never heard before, "Slow and painfully. It will do _wonders_ for my patience."

"Cay, your patience knows no bounds." Pogue said, as Caleb grinned.

"Um if anyone is going to kill anyone, I'm going to be the one doing the killing." Reid said quietly, but both boys still heard him, "And we aren't going to kill him. We're going to give him a polite suggestion."

At that both of the older Sons stared at Reid, who took on a devilish smirk.

"We need to go get Tyler's Hummer. We'll give him that excuse." Reid said, "He'll believe it too because we do need his car here so my parents don't ask how he got here."

"Reid, what are you planning?" Pogue asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Just a polite suggestion." Reid said, "I'll give the suggestion while you two find his keys."

"You'll tell us afterwards right?" Caleb asked, as the blonde nodded.

"Of course, brother dear."

The three rose, Reid making sure Tyler was dead asleep before they left. Taking Caleb's car to the dorms. The ride there was silent as Caleb turned into the parking lot with a practiced ease.

"Reid, I know you want to, but don't Use on him." Caleb said, as Reid stared at him.

"Wasn't planning on it actually." Reid said, "Jeez guys, a polite suggestion is all I'm doing."

"That's what worries us." Pogue said, making Reid laugh.

"We want to beat the hell out of him. You just wanting to give him a polite suggestion is what scares us." Caleb said, "The last time you gave someone a polite suggestion they had a broken nose."

Reid just smiled as Caleb parked behind the Hummer. The three Sons got out of the car and walked towards the door.

"We'll tell you when we get the keys." Caleb said, as Reid nodded.

The blonde walked into the dorm, walking to the stairs. He was set on what he was going to do and he knew he could pull it off. Reid lowered his head as his eyes flashed, killing any electricity in the dorm.

When he got to Demetrius' floor, he took a deep breath. Walking to the boys dorm, he knocked on the door. He heard someone scramble to answer the door, seeing an unfamiliar face in the door.

"Demetrius in?" Reid asked, seeing the shadow shake his head, "You know where he is?"

"No. You want me to tell him you stopped by um…"

"Simon." Reid lied.

"I'll tell him you stopped by."

Reid let the boy shut the door, a growl coming from his throat as he walked back to the stairs. He walked down them and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

An evil grin formed on Reid's face as he grabbed the person's arm.

"Demetrius, right?" Reid asked, masking his voice.

"Yeah? What's it to you?"

"I'm going to give you a polite suggestion." Reid said, yanking the boy over, "The next time you decide it's okay to hurt someone I love, I'm going to make sure someone you love ends up in a coma. Now I don't like making threats, but in this case, I'm going to make a suggestion."

He felt Demetrius try to pull back but Reid gripped his arm tighter.

"You're worse than Aaron Abbot is in my book, with how he treats his lovers. Go anywhere near Tyler Simms again and you'll face my wrath, do you understand?"

"Y-yeah…can you let go of my arm…you're hurting me."

Reid let go of the boy's arm, before kicking him in the stomach, making the boy fall down the stairs.

"Just so you know that I'm not joking." Reid said, as he walked down the stairs.

He was pretty sure he heard two loud snaps but that just meant the boy had broken bones.

"Until we meet again Demetrius." Reid snapped, as he walked down the rest of the stairs.

He relished in being able to hear the boy's moans of pain. His eyes flashing again so any evidence of him being there was gone, except for the boy's injuries.

Reid went outside just as Caleb was climbing the stairs.

"We found the keys…"

"I found my target." Reid said, grinning.

"What'd you do?" Pogue asked.

"I told him the next time he hurt someone I loved I'd kill someone he loved and then I kicked him down two flights of stairs." Reid said, shrugging, "It was as polite as I could get with a douchebag."

Caleb sighed with Pogue before they wrapped an arm around Reid.

"You do know Tyler's gonna get pissed at you right?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less honestly." Reid said, "Plus it'll show me that he's healing."

And really? Who could argue with logic like that?


	353. Gasp

Pairings: Chase/Tyler onesided, Reid/Tyler

Hands gripped his throat, as the younger boy tried to scream to his friends.

They were out at Nicky's, celebrating Caleb's birthday. The fact that he'd survived Chase had made them want to celebrate even more. Tyler had forgotten his wallet in the Hummer, so he'd gone to grab it.

What he hadn't counted on was for someone to grab him and drag him out into the back of Nicky's. That someone had quickly gotten a face when Tyler came face to face with his attacker.

The first thing Chase had done was slam him against the wall, gripping his throat in a vice. Tyler's hands were slipping as he tried to push the older boy's arms back.

"You see, if Caleb had just given me his powers, you wouldn't be in this situation." Chase sneered.

Tyler opened his mouth to breath in air, only managing to cough as Chase's grip tightened. Chase finally let him go, the youngest falling to his knees as he took in deep gulps of air. His lungs burning as he looked up with wide eyes as Chase smiled at him cruelly.

He scrambled to the side as he ran to the door. No sound escaping his throat as he fell to the stairs, his head hitting the edge of one wooden stair with a thud. While he was dazed he felt the older boy pull him away from the door.

Tyler shook his head before he kicked the oldest. He scrambled up and ran up the stairs and threw the door open. Yelping when his body hit the stairs again. The younger brunette tried to scream, a hoarse, not even there yell coming from his throat. Chase grinned at him insanely before Tyler kicked him away again. He ran away from Chase, the boy on his heels, seeing his friends look up at him, before the floor met him. He heard the crowd gasp as Chase stopped, realizing where they were.

Tyler saw the Sons glare daggers at Chase, who struggled to stand up quickly. Caleb and Pogue moved quickly, knocking the oldest down, as Reid checked on Tyler.

"Ty? You okay?" Reid asked, seeing Pogue and Caleb push Chase out the door.

Even Nicky, who didn't like anyone to fight in his back alley, seemed to not 'notice' them doing it.

The brunette opened his mouth, no sound but air passing his lips. His throat hurt something terrible. He hated Chase even more if that were possible.


	354. Cough

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

The older boy flinched when the younger brunette glared at him. The boy's mouth was shut tight as the oldest sighed.

"Open up."

A raised brow was the witty response from the younger boy.

"Open for the train." He tried.

The eyes narrowed further.

"Tyler, open your fucking mouth already." Reid called from his spot.

Tyler threw the nearest object at Reid, which happened to be a phonebook, a loud crash and a startled yelp from Reid being the result.

"You just broke Caleb's window!"

Tyler gave all three shocked boys a smug look. He wasn't going to break anytime soon.

"Tyler, if you want your coughs to go away, then you need to ingest the cough syrup." Pogue said.

Tyler just smirked at Pogue, throwing another object at a still squawking Reid. It was a pillow this time, to the relief of Caleb.

"Tyler, if you don't open up I'm cutting you off."

The brunette stared at Caleb in disbelief. His eyes screaming that the oldest wouldn't last long.

"You're acting like Reid would if he had to take cough medicine."

Tyler responded by kicking the oldest, who yelped and started hopping on one foot.

"That's it. Reid hold him. Pogue get his mouth open." Caleb snapped, "I'm done being nice."

Tyler kicked Reid in the stomach before turning and hitting Pogue in the face. Reid's eyes flashed as Tyler stopped moving, they flashed again, making Tyler's mouth open. Caleb quickly shoved the spoon into Tyler's mouth, letting the blonde's eyes flash to make Tyler swallow.

When Reid's eyes flashed one last time to let the boy move, they all watched as Tyler remained deadly still.

"You Used on me."

"It was the only way to get you to take your medicine." Reid snapped.

Tyler looked up a hateful glare on his face.

"We aren't supposed to Use on each other! Jeez Cay for someone who loves to uphold the rules you sure don't care if he Uses on others. God, you guys are just as bad as Chase." Tyler snapped, "You _don't_ get your way so you Use to make it happen."

Caleb's face paled drastically.

"Ty--"

"No! I don't care if I wasn't going to take that cough shit okay! There is no excuse to Use on your Brothers. Our fathers taught us better than that damnit!" Tyler growled, "They said that we only needed to Use when we needed to after we turned eighteen. And here you guys are eighteen to my seventeen and if you guys turn into old men on my ass I swear I will kill you before the power does!"

The other boys were staring at Tyler in disbelief as the boy started to tear up.

"Tyler, we're sorry." Reid said softly.

"No you aren't. Your just sorry that I fucking called your asses out on it." Tyler said, "Whatever, I need to do a paper. Night."

The brunette left the room, leaving three boys behind him, who all were thinking the same thing.

They had fucked up bad this time.


	355. Cough pt 2

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

_Follows Cough, for lovelinelivelong639 and BigFan_

"Tyler---"

The brunette ignored all three of them as he made his way further up into the top row. It had been like this for three days. The brunette didn't sleep in the dorms with Reid, so they couldn't talk to him then, and he didn't sit with them during class. Hell, he was even the first out of the classroom. By the time the other three were out, the youngest was already gone.

They had a plan today though. Caleb stood up and went to the top row, sitting next to a seething Tyler, who glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting with my boyfriend."

Tyler rolled his eyes as he started to unpack. His eyes widened when Reid sat down on his other side.

"You two are joking right?" Tyler asked, glaring at them both.

He downright growled when Pogue sat on Reid's other side.

"You've been acting like a child, so we had to think of something." Pogue said, as Tyler sneered.

"I've been acting like a child because you Used on me to take cough medicine." Tyler snapped, "Caleb, the fact that you didn't stop him makes you a hypocrite. Reid, I'm pissed at you for just Using on me period, and Pogue, you should've stopped him. I'm not acting like a child, I'm justified in my anger okay!"

The other three sighed as their teacher walked in.

Tyler glared as a sheet of paper was pushed towards him by Caleb. He stabbed it with his pen then yanked it down, efficiently ripping it in two. He then tossed it behind him. The three brothers looked at Tyler with a tiny hint of fear in their eyes.

Tyler was never violent when he was mad. The last time they'd seen him mad was when Chase tried to kill them.

Reid slid his own sheet of paper over. Tyler just stared at them.

"How many copies did you make?"

"Twenty…" Pogue answered softly.

Tyler sighed as he picked up the note, unfolding it none to gently.

_Baby Boy, we're sorry we suck. –Reid_

_Tyler, we didn't want you to sicker than you already were. We all know you hate hospitals which is where you would've ended up. You almost coughed up blood Baby Boy. We were only looking out for you. I'm sorry we took the wrong way about doing it. –Pogue_

_My Baby Boy, words can't rectify the betrayal I know you feel towards all three of us. We let Reid Use on you just so you would take the cough medicine. I believe I was so worried about what was happening to your body that I didn't care what means I had to do to get you healthy again. You know I love you and I'm sorry that we did the quickest route instead of just easing it onto you like we normally would do. If you don't ever trust us again I'll understand it. Just remember that we all love you…I love you. –Cay_

Tyler stared at the sheet of paper in his hands then at the other three.

He wrote down a quick reply to each letter, before ripping it into thirds, and giving the response to the appropriate sender.

_You do suck Reid, but you're forgiven. Not because of the six words you wrote, but because of Caleb and Pogue's notes. Good job loser. –Baby Boy_

_Pogue, I understand that and you're forgiven. But you still could've gone about doing it differently instead of forcing it on me. –Ty_

_Cay, you're right as usual. Words can't change how hurt I am by you three, but it's a start. And you should know by now that I'll crack eventually. And I know you love me, I love you too. I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't. But you still suck at finding ways to make me do things I don't want to do. And trust is gained back, so I'll eventually begin to trust you…just not now. –Your Baby Boy_

They each sighed in relief, glad that Tyler forgave them all for being idiots. Then they went about what they usually did in class. Reid got comfy to sleep as Pogue and Caleb got ready to take notes. Tyler was just staring at their teacher, wondering if he should play a prank on the teacher or not.


	356. Gasp pt 2

Pairings: Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Gasp, for Pace1818, musicjunkie36, lovelinelivelong639_

Tyler let Reid help him outside to where Caleb and Pogue were throwing Chase into the opposite wall. The oldest of the five hit it with a yelp of pain. Reid helped the youngest sit down before joining his older two brothers in facing the oldest.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone Chase could you? I _beat_ you." Caleb nearly snarled.

All four watched as Chase rose to his feet, an evil grin passing over his face.

"Yes, you beat me. Therefore I can't mess with _you_, _Pogue,_ _Sarah, or Kate._" Chase said, "You left Blondie and Tyler open for pain little brother."

"What?" Caleb asked, confusion laced in his words, "No you threatened everyone. When I beat you that automatically made them safe!"

"How about a toss up? Heads I'll only hurt Tyler, and tails only Blondie."

"You aren't hurting either of them!" Pogue yelled.

When Chase tossed the coin, Reid lunged at the oldest. They both fell to the ground as the coin did.

Reid punched the older one before slamming his head into the ground. Powers forgotten as he stood and kicked the boy in the face.

"Come near me or Baby Boy and I'll insure you'll die before you take two steps away from either of us." Reid said, his tone lethal, his face completely calm.

Chase just stared at them as Reid helped Tyler back up, heading back in with Caleb and Pogue. When Chase looked at the coin, he turned and smirked at the door.

Heads it was then.


	357. Self

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler,  
_For waywarddaughter who requested a oneshot of Tyler dealing with all the bad things in his life by acting out of self-harm or something along those lines. I'm not sure if it's what you wanted but I tried! I hope you enjoy it!_

It wasn't fair, it really wasn't. Here he was spending another night at his house, while his 'brothers' and his boyfriend were out partying. They hadn't even invited him to come. Oh, they had told him they were going out to the party, but they hadn't asked if he wanted to come.

It was another thing on the long list of things that was wrong in Tyler's life. He didn't remember when he'd fallen into this…depression…but here it was, reminding him that maybe his friends regretted him just a bit. That maybe Caleb didn't love him anymore than he did Reid. That maybe….

_Maybe he just wasn't worth anything._

At first Tyler had tried to tell them he was getting depressed. He'd tried to show he was, by never eating.

_They never noticed. You're like some stranger that they don't know._

He'd grown to really hate living. Caleb never wanted to do anything anymore. Reid had stopped asking if he wanted to hang out….steal Aaron's money….be his friend. Pogue…well he and Pogue never had been close. Pogue was just overprotective of him.

_Still didn't hurt any less._

He wondered what his 'brothers' would do if he was dead. If Chase came back they were road kill. He and Caleb were equal in power, and they'd discovered that he was indeed alive. They'd spotted him at Nicky's one night, leaving the bar. But Chase could easily take out Pogue and Reid. If all four of them were together, they stood a chance.

_It'd teach them a lesson._

Tyler shook his head from his spot on the couch.

_Send them a text…if they care they'll make it in time to stop you._

He was going insane now it seemed. He bit his lip as he thought over the idea. Suicide really wasn't…an option.

_It'll show them how desperate you are to get away from them._

Tyler shook his head muttering, "Shut up."

_You know I'm right._

Tyler could admit that…it was tempting. It was…not going to happen. Sure he'd been…cutting himself as a way to vent out his angry feelings…but suicide…that was another territory that if he survived it…he'd forever be babied.

_At least they'd pay attention to you. They'd find out about you not eating…about you cutting…_

But then they'd never leave him alone…

_It's better than being alone._

That was true. It was all very true…

_Then again you are too chicken to do it. Wouldn't want to depress your little friends._

Tyler flinched at the words as he stared out the window.

_It'd be easy. They aren't here and they won't be, it's the perfect opportunity. Your parents won't be home until tomorrow night._

And even then they wouldn't notice that he was here. Whenever they came home they either went back out to eat or just went somewhere together. It'd been that way since Tyler had been old enough to take care of himself.

_No one would really miss you if it's any comfort._

It made sense…

The brunette stood from the couch and made his way upstairs to his room. As he shut the door to his room he thought he heard a car pull up. That wasn't possible though…his parents weren't due until tomorrow and the others were at a party.

He locked the door and sat on his bed, staring at his arms. Would it be more painful to just swallow pills or to slit his wrists?

Tyler sighed before his eyes turned black, focusing on his left arm, watching as it was quickly cut open. Sharp pain traveled through his body, as he winced. One line went from his wrist to his elbow.

He watched with morbid fascination as the blood fell on his bed. A steady flow falling from the long cut.

The brunette shook his head before hearing the door open downstairs. Laughter floated up the stairs as he stared at the door in shock. Was he hallucinating?

"Ty? Where are you at? Shit man, we gotta tell you something!" Reid's voice came up the stairs, laughter in his voice.

_Their here to laugh at you. Finish it._

Why would they laugh at him? It was all about getting their attention…

"Tyler? You home baby?" Caleb's voice.

He sounded worried.

"The Hummer's in the driveway, he's home." Pogue's voice.

Tyler got off the bed, swaying on his feet as white spots burst into his vision. They couldn't see him like this!

He walked towards the bathroom, falling against the wall of his room, holding onto things to support him as he finally made it into his bathroom. He snatched a towel from the rack, slamming the door to the bathroom shut as he leaned against it.

Sliding down the door as he pushed the towel into his cut. He heard his bedroom door open without fail, feeling the edge of something Using their power to unlock it.

"Jeez Tyler, why didn't you come welcome us?" Reid asked through the door.

"Give me a minute…I think I'm sick." Tyler said, locking the door.

He pushed himself off the ground and threw the bloodied towel into the trash can, grabbing another and pushing it down.

"If you're sick why aren't you puking or anything?" Pogue asked.

"I'm just taking a few pills." Tyler said, stumbling and hitting the door to the bathroom.

"You okay in there baby?" Caleb asked.

"I'm fine!" Tyler told them, as more spots danced in his vision.

"Let me in Ty." Caleb said, as Tyler heard the knob jingle.

"Cay I'm fine really."

"If you are then let me in Tyler!" Caleb said firmly.

The brunette shook his head and moved to sit in the bath tub, he leaned against the porcelain and waited. Watched as the lock turned and the door opened. Caleb walked in by himself, looking around the bathroom and then seeing Tyler in the bath tub.

Tyler hid his arm behind his back and smiled at Caleb.

"Told you I'm fine." Tyler said, as Caleb stepped into the tub with him.

Tyler turned and faced Caleb as he sat down.

"You're pale Ty." Caleb said, feeling his head, "But you're cold. What's going on Baby Boy?"

"Nothing. I didn't sleep well last night."

_More like the last few weeks. You're such a fuck up Simms._

"Want me to stay with you tonight? You usually sleep well when I spend the night." Caleb said, smiling at him kindly.

_Only if you want to see him die._

"Not tonight Caleb." Tyler said quietly.

"Why not?"

"You, Reid, and Pogue are heading back to that party right?" Tyler asked.

"No, we made an appearance so we could come hang out with you." Caleb said, "We got movies and junk food. Although Reid was the one who picked the food out. It's all chocolate and marshmallow cream. Sugar coma here we come."

Tyler half laughed and half cried.

"Come on, let's get out of the tub." Caleb said, as Tyler shook his head.

"I'm good."

Caleb raised a brow.

"We can't watch movies in your tub Ty."

"I---uh…we don't have to watch movies…we could…um…talk."

Caleb snorted, "I think if we talked instead of watched movies Reid and Pogue would hurt us."

_They'd be too late to hurt you Simms._

"What's that?" Caleb asked, leaning towards Tyler.

"What's what?" Tyler asked, backing away.

"It's…blood. Are you hurt Ty?" Caleb asked, "What happened?"

_He tried to kill himself._

"Nothing. I accidentally cut myself when I cooked my dinner."

"Let me see."

"It's okay Caleb." Tyler said, "I just need to get a band aid."

"Tyler, let me see." Caleb said firmly.

As Tyler's blood turned to ice, Caleb grabbed his arm. He couldn't stop the scream of pain that escaped him, that made Caleb drop his arm like it was on fire.

"Jeez what's wrong?" Reid asked, as Tyler looked at Caleb.

"Tyler…" Caleb's voice said it all, and even Reid looked at the oldest.

Worry, anger, and fear were all in his voice.

"What the hell is on your hand Cay?" Reid questioned.

"Reid, leave." Caleb said, "Go!"

The blonde just stared at Caleb before backing out. Black eyes flashed as the door slammed and locked.

Caleb took his arm, gently, this time, and stared at it, while peeling the towel off. It was deadly silent in the bathroom before Caleb looked up at him.

"I'd ask why, but I'm not sure I want to know." Caleb said, his voice tight, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Why have you guys been ignoring me lately?" Tyler asked, "That's something I'd like to know."

Caleb opened his mouth and then shut it.

"We noticed that you'd been taking to yourself and we thought you wanted a few 'you' days."

"And that right there is why. I thought you guys just didn't like me anymore."

"If I didn't like you why would I be dating you?" Caleb asked harshly, as his eyes flashed.

The skin slowly started to come together, stopping any more blood from flowing.

"I don't know! It's just how I felt and this voice kept telling me to."

Caleb stared at the boy for a moment.

"How long have you felt like that?"

"A few months now. If it's not you guys ignoring me it's my parents. It just….piles up."

"Tyler, if you felt like that you should have told me. That's what being in a relationship is about. Leaning on each other when you need the other. Being there to love each other. If I loved you as much as I told you, I could've stopped this." Caleb said gently, "I'm sorry Baby Boy."

"It's okay." Tyler said.

"No it's not…but it will be. Come on, let's clean off your arm and I want you to tell all of us what's been happening, okay? And after that we'll watch the movies." Caleb said, "Deal?"

Tyler smiled a little and grabbed Caleb's offered hand.

"Deal."

"And Tyler….never do this again…okay? Promise?"

Tyler nodded his head, "I promise."


	358. Text

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler  
_I don't know how I thought this one out._

_Date: Jan 13, 6:06 p.m.  
Hey Baby Boy, so I was walking to my History 101 class and I remembered tomorrow is our anniversary. Don't ask me how it popped into my head, it might have something to do with me going to history and we've been dating since Chase.  
From: Caleb_

_Date: Jan 13, 6:14 p.m.  
Hey Cay, sorry it took me a while to respond. Reid stole my phone from me. He's such an asshole. And I know what tomorrow is, I'm sad you aren't going to be able to come visit until next month. : (  
From: Tyler_

_Date: Jan 13, 6:16 p.m.  
Ty you know I've apologized profusely over that! It's not my fault that I'm swamped. Pogue isn't helping me with the housework either and we've got an inspection coming up.  
From: Caleb_

Date: Jan 13, 6:17 p.m.  
You always make excuses when you've done something wrong. What happened?  
From: Tyler

Date: Jan 13, 6:18 p.m.  
Why do you think something happened?  
From: Caleb

_Date: Jan 13, 6:19 p.m.  
Because you never blame others for housework not being done or being swamped. You always just say that you don't have the time.  
From: Tyler_

Date: Jan 13, 6:21 p.m.  
And if something did happen?  
From: Caleb

Date: Jan 13, 6:30 p.m.  
Then I'd want you to tell me…  
From: Tyler

Date: Jan 13, 6:32 p.m.  
What if it hurt you?  
From: Caleb

Date: Jan 13, 6:33 p.m.  
I'd still want to know.  
From: Tyler

Date: Jan 13, 7:08 p.m.  
I wish I could tell you this to your face, but it seems like that's not going to happen. Pogue and I…accidentally slept together.  
From: Caleb

_Date: Jan 13, 7:30  
When? How many times?  
From: Tyler_

Date: Jan 13, 7:32  
Few weeks ago, when I first came back from visiting you. Four times…  
From: Caleb

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Date: Jan 19, 9:30 p.m.  
Hey Caleb, what's up with Tyler? He's been unusually quiet for a while now. It's starting to worry me.  
From: Reid_

_Date: Jan 21, 10:10 a.m.  
Caleb, if you know something can you tell me? I'm really starting to get scared. He won't talk to me and he's not eating. What happened?_

_From: Reid_

_Date: Jan 23, 4:30 p.m.  
Caleb! Stop ignoring me and my calls! Don't you care about what happens to your boyfriend? What happened? I need to know please! Does Pogue know? Why is everyone keeping me out of the loop? Some fucking brotherhood!  
From: Reid_

_Date: Jan 23, 4:55 p.m.  
Reid, sorry I haven't been able to pick up. Been busy with school.  
From: Caleb_

_Date: Jan 23, 5:00 p.m.  
What happened with you and Tyler? He's not eating, not sleeping…it's like he's a zombie…do you know what's wrong?  
From: Reid_

Date: Jan 23, 5:02 p.m.  
I told him that I accidentally slept with Pogue a few times…  
From: Caleb

_Date: Jan 23, 5:06 p.m.  
Please tell me you're joking! Damnit Cay you are an asshole. You know how sensitive he is! You have to come see him, I think you're the only one that can get him out of this…funk. He won't talk to me.  
From: Reid_

Date: Jan 23, 5:10 p.m.  
That might make it worse Reid.  
From: Caleb

Date: Jan 23, 5:15 p.m.  
I don't care! If we lose him because of you fucking Pogue I swear on everything that I will never talk to you guys again.  
From: Reid

_Date: Jan 23, 5:36 p.m.  
Give me two days.  
From: Caleb_


	359. Text pt 2

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Caleb/Pogue  
_Follows Text_

_Date: Jan 25, 12:45 p.m.  
I'm on my way. Is he any better?  
From: Caleb_

Date: Jan 25, 12:47 p.m.  
No, no thanks to you.  
From: Reid

Date: Jan 25, 12:49 p.m.  
I'll be there in an hour. Does he know I'm coming?  
From: Caleb

Date: Jan 25, 12:52 p.m.  
Yeah he does, he doesn't like it either. But nonetheless you two have to talk about this.  
From: Reid

Date: Jan 25, 12:54 p.m.  
I know we do. Pogue thought so too.  
From: Caleb

Date: Jan 25, 1:00 p.m.  
He isn't with you is he?  
From: Reid

Date: Jan 25, 1:02 p.m.  
If he is? What are you going to do about it?  
From: Caleb

Date: Jan 25, 1:03 p.m.  
I'm going to kick your ass you self absorbed prick! He's the reason Tyler is like a fucking zombie! Do you really think I'm going to let you two anywhere near him _**together**__?  
From: Reid_

Date: Jan 25, 1:04 p.m  
Well it's both of our faults.  
From: Caleb

Date: Jan 25, 1:06 p.m.  
Whatever, get here fast then.  
From: Reid

___________________________________________________________________

Reid looked up when he saw the familiar silver Mustang drive up to his house. He took a deep breath before a glare settled on his face. The car stopped right in front of the steps. When Reid looked up Pogue was getting out of the passenger's side. Caleb was walking around the side and waited on Pogue to get out.

Reid snapped as he strode over and punched Pogue straight in the nose, he turned quickly and punched Caleb in the same manner, hearing both of them groan in pain.

"You have some fucking nerve to show up here Pogue after fucking everything the two of you have done together. I had to beg Tyler just to talk to fucking Caleb! You guys are fucking idiots and I hate you so much." Reid snapped, "You two didn't have to see him everyday because God knows that it would bother you to think about someone other than yourselves!"

Pogue's eyes narrowed as his fist clenched, he went to punch Reid, being stopped by the blonde, who shoved him against the car.

"Do you remember Eli Turner?" Reid snarled, "When he broke up with Tyler to get with that stupid bimbo Michelle? Do you fucking remember what I did to _him_?"

Pogue visibly paled before he nodded his head.

"I fucking put him in the hospital with a punctured lung and three different fractures in each part of his body. Now, see, I happen to hate cheaters, hence why I never had any girlfriends and I had one night stands, and I hate people who cheat on my best friend, who doesn't like to hurt other people or show that he's hurt, so he just lets it stay inside." Reid was growling, "Now Pogue, _brother_, what do you think I'm going to do to you if you can't fix him?"

Pogue gulped as Reid grinned at him, an evil little grin that promised far much more damage than Pogue and Caleb could do. Reid suddenly kicked behind him, catching Caleb in the gut when the boy tried to get behind Reid to pull him off of Pogue.

"Remember what my dad used to say boys? You don't need to get me this mad, bad things happen to certain parts of your…_anatomy_ that can't be fixed unless your plastic surgeon is a fucking genius." Reid said, "Now _you_, stay out here, if you come anywhere near the front door, I'll _know_ and the end result _won't_ be pretty."

Pogue nodded his head as Reid let him up. The second oldest got back into the mustang before Reid turned to Caleb, who was holding his stomach.

"Come on fucktard." Reid snapped, as he walked up the stairs.

Caleb followed him slowly, heading into the house. It was the same as it had always been, he passed Mr. and Mrs. Garwin who glared at him. He winced as he looked down as they went up the stairs to Reid's room.

Reid knocked on the door and entered with Caleb, who saw Tyler sitting on the center of the bed, looking down.

"Baby Boy, Caleb's here." Reid said gently, as he sat next to his best friend.

Nothing escaped Tyler. Not a sigh or groan, nothing. Caleb would think he was dead if he didn't see the boy breathing.

"Tyler, come on, you have to say something, please." Reid said, concern in his voice.

"Reid, can you leave us alone for a while?" Caleb asked, as Reid turned his gray eyes on him.

"Ty, do you want me to?" Reid asked, seeing a barely distinguishable nod, "Okay, call if you need me."

Tyler gave another tiny nod again as the blonde stood and left. He shut the door behind him before Caleb moved to the bed. He sat on the end awkwardly, just staring at Tyler.

"How have you been?" Caleb asked, wincing at how stupid it was to ask that.

Tyler didn't say a word.

"Tyler, I'm sorry okay, it wasn't supposed to happen okay? We were drunk."

He saw the boy tense as he said the last of the words.

"I still love you, you know I do, but---"

Caleb stopped when Tyler looked up. The boy was a horrid sight to see. Where once was baby blue eyes, there was a paler shade of blue surrounded by bloodshot eyes. Black bags were under his eyes, giving away that the boy hadn't slept in days. He also looked skinnier than before, his skin paler. That's when Caleb remembered that Reid had _told_ him about this. Told him that Tyler hadn't eaten anything, hadn't slept. He thought the blonde was exaggerating to get him to come.

Now he didn't know what he thought.

"Caleb, you want to know something?" Tyler asked, his voice scratchy, "When you said it was a few times, I thought maybe…maybe I could forgive you. One time isn't that bad, it'd never happen again. But four times _isn't_ a mistake. There's no way it can ever _be_ a mistake. And the hell of it is that I _knew_ about Pogue's feelings for you, but I thought like the idiot that I am that nothing would ever come of it!"

It was the most he'd talked in days, Caleb even knew that.

"What did I do wrong Caleb? I wracked my brain for everything and I couldn't find anything. I did everything right. I tried to be perfect for you. I tried to do everything you wanted me to. You wanted me to stop Using and I did. You didn't want me to be around Reid so much, so I made excuses to not hang out with him, even though he's my _best friend_. But I shouldn't have…I know that…but I didn't want to lose _you_. God, I've been in love with you for so long…that I just thought if I made myself who you wanted me to be then you wouldn't…hurt me." Tyler said, "God…I'm such an idiot. No one loves me…Reid does….Reid _protects _me…but I don't deserve it. I don't even know who I _am_ anymore because of all of this."

The brunette's voice was filled with unshed tears, Caleb watched as the brunette started to tremble.

"I _knew_ this relationship wasn't going to be healthy…it was all about making _you_ happy. I was never happy….not with you….and definitely not with myself. And it all added up you know? We started dating in ninth grade and then as the years grew on, I was molded into the perfect companion for you, no matter how much I didn't like who I was…I needed to be for you. Then _Sarah_ came along and you spent all your time with her. I know you cheated on me with her, no matter how much you deny it. But I let it go…I don't know why I did, but I did. But this…I can't forgive this…four times is never a mistake or an accident. The feeling has to be…_mutual_ on some level." Tyler said, "And I already know Reid's given you two a piece of his mind. I _know_ Pogue is in the car. I'm not stupid…you two never come back to Ipswich by yourselves. You don't get one you get both, which used to drive me insane…but I dealt with it. Now I just want you guys to leave me alone! I want you to just leave and not talk to me…until I can find _me_ again…not this…_robot_ that I've become."

"Tyler…I didn'--"

"Yes…yes you did. You knew what I was doing…you _knew_ I was making myself like that…you just…didn't do anything about it. Caleb, can you honestly tell me you didn't notice how I stopped making C's and started making A's. You were so _proud_ of me then. You even _bragged_ about your boyfriend." Tyler snapped, "The only one that _tried_ to stop me from becoming this person who I hate is Reid. He said it wasn't necessary and that if you didn't love me for me then you were an idiot. I guess he was right though…except I'm the idiot."

Caleb winced before staring at Tyler. He'd noticed yeah, and he didn't do anything about it. His younger brother had become a model student even more so than Caleb. He always was called on to read in class, even if he didn't want to, he was chosen to give kids a tour of the school. He didn't skip anymore, he didn't smoke pot with Reid anymore. Caleb's eyes widened….Tyler was right…He had noticed…he just didn't do anything about it, he hadn't wanted to.

"I'm staying with Reid…he's going to help me…become me again. I'm _never_ going to forgive you and Pogue for what you've done…but I can forget about it. We have to have the Covenant…it protects us…from Chase…he's still out there…killing people…I can feel it…I can see it…which is hilarious because I can see horrible things coming in the future…but never…something I need to see…like this. I protected myself from everyone but you."

Caleb nodded his head slowly, what else could he do?

"I'll call you and Pogue or email you guys when…I'm me again…it might be a long time though." Tyler said slowly.

Caleb nodded his head again as he stood up.

"But until then…don't text me or call me or email me….just don't try to talk to me at all…." Tyler said.

"Are you going to get better?" Caleb had to ask.

Tyler glared at Caleb.

"_Reid_ is making me eat, _Reid_ is helping me sleep, _Reid_ is making sure I don't lose myself completely, _Reid_ has been better to me in the past few days than _you_ have been in the past six years of our relationship." Tyler snapped, "Which is slightly funny to me. But I'm not surprised, you know why? Because _Reid _never expected anything from me. He wanted me to be myself…no one else. Because he's my best friend and he loves me for me, why couldn't you?"

Caleb had no answer to that.

"So you think on that while I fix myself alright?"

Caleb nodded before Tyler sighed.

"Leave." Tyler said, his voice filled with what to Caleb seemed a thousand blades to his heart, "Tell Reid I need him right now…and leave. Our relationship….is over. Because I'm not going to become me again just for your expectations to make me into that stupid person again. Because you always told me you were disappointed. And I hated that…leave."

Caleb left the room, seeing Reid sitting on the ground on the other wall.

"That's the most he's talked since the 13th. I don't understand it…how could you not notice he was becoming this fake person and not stop him? You've nearly broken him with this…Caleb…I know I used to say I hated you…and I never meant it, but I really fucking despise this person you've become, and I don't know when it happened, but I don't like it. So maybe you should fix your own problems too with _Pogue_." Reid said, as Caleb nodded again.

"I know this means nothing…but I do love Tyler. I love him more than you and Pogue."

"I doubt that." Reid said, "If you did, you wouldn't have hurt him. You're in love with the Tyler you _made_ not the real one. Leave my house, until Tyler decides you can grace his presence again. I have to help him, now _**get out**_."

Caleb moved down the stairs, the glares on Mr. and Mrs. Garwin's faces intensifying as he nearly ran to his mustang. He slid in, seeing Pogue stare at him.

"How'd it go?"

"Pogue…whatever happened between us…is never going to happen again." Caleb said, "I can't be with anyone…not for a long time. I seriously fucked Tyler up."

Pogue just gaped at Caleb as the boy started the car and drove. Pogue wondered what had happened upstairs to make Caleb so pale and sad.


	360. Gasp pt 3

Pairings: Reid/Tyler, Chase/Tyler  
_Follows Gasp and there's character death O.O_

"So the Rosetta Stone was found by Napoleon in Egypt?" Reid said in the form of a question.

Tyler had a complete stone face, nothing giving away.

"Correct." Tyler finally said after seeing Reid pale slightly.

"Don't do that! I thought I'd gotten it wrong!" Reid said, as Tyler laughed.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist." Tyler told him, yelping when Reid tackled him to the bed.

"I had to resist your ass in those pants all day, so I think you should have shown me the same courtesy." Reid said, then groaned, "Fuck! I was supposed to meet Caleb at the library."

"Why?" Tyler asked..

"Now if I told you that, then I'd have to kill you." Reid said indifferently.

Tyler lifted a brow as Reid climbed off him.

"Will you be back later?" Tyler asked, as Reid grinned.

"Most definitely Baby Boy. Caleb and Pogue will probably be in tow as well."

Tyler sighed but nodded his head, "I'll see you later then."

Reid kissed Tyler soundly, gently pulling away.

"I love you Ty."

"I love you too Reid." Tyler said, as Reid left.

The brunette sighed as he laid down on the bed, eyes sliding shut. He'd been helping Reid study for the better part of four hours. He knew the boys were up to something, all three had been suspiciously avoiding his questions on why they spent more time together.

Tyler sat up and walked to the TV turning it on before sitting on his bed again. Flipping through the channels uninterested in most of the things on TV. When he saw Friday the 13th on, he stopped, figuring it'd be the best movie on.

He sighed as he heard a knock on the door.

"Reid, did you forget your key again?" Tyler asked, sliding off the bed.

He opened the door, seeing no one standing on the other side. He stepped out and looked around. No one was in the hallway, so who had knocked.

Tyler shook his head as he walked back inside, shutting the door and sitting back down on the bed. His eyes sliding shut again, he was ready for a nap. Dealing with Reid's half attempted answers all day when Tyler knew the boy knew the answers was tiring.

He heard the door open and shut, a small smile working its way on his lips before he felt the bed dip.

"That was quick." Tyler said quietly, "I thought you wouldn't be back until eight or so."

Tyler sighed when a hand trailed up his leg.

"Reid, I'm not in the mood." Tyler said, smacking the hand away.

He barely gasped when he was pushed roughly onto his back; his eyes flew open, seeing Chase hovering above him.

"Oh shit!" Tyler cried, trying to move away.

"Now see, your brothers didn't know that my coin landed on heads. Which is fine by me, makes this all the more interesting."

"Stay the hell away from me." Tyler growled.

An inaudible gasp escaped him when his body stopped moving altogether, his brain screaming at his body to get the hell out of the room.

"Now here comes the question in my head." Chase said, "What way would kill your brothers the most. If I just outright killed you and made you a sight of gore then they most likely would try to imagine what you went through."

Tyler's eyes widened a little as he willed his body to get away from the oldest Son, who caressed his cheek.

"Or I could just leave you in pieces and let you eat away at yourself." Chase said, a thoughtful look on his face, "I think I like that idea more. It would initially make all of you grow apart and hell, who says I'll even stop there."

Tyler glared at the boy and spit in his face.

"If you do you'll be signing your death warrant." Tyler promised.

"The _only_ one whose strong enough to even try to withstand me is Caleb. Would you prefer I hurt Reid? I could you know." Chase said, smirking when Tyler shook his head.

Tyler glared at Chase as the boy leaned down, the oldest jumping when they heard ringing. When Tyler felt the power let up, his eyes flashed black as he pushed a wave of it at Chase, sending him into the wall. He snatched his phone up and ran to the door, slamming it open. He ran down the hallway, flipping his phone open.

"Hey Ty, me, Caleb, and Pogue are on our way---"

"Chase is here!" Tyler said, running down the stairs, stumbling as he looked up when he heard a door slam.

"What? What do you mean Chase is there Ty? The door was lock--"

"I thought it was you! Just get here damnit!" Tyler growled, shutting his phone as he yanked the second floor door open.

He shut it quietly, dunking out of sight. Tyler held his breath as he heard feet run past the door. His eyes widened when his phone started ringing again. He silenced it quickly, seeing Reid's name on the called ID.

"What?" Tyler hissed.

"Where are you?" Reid asked.

"Second floor." Tyler said, peeking through the glass window.

His mouth opened as he moved back. Chase slammed the door open; he grinned at Tyler.

"Now if you tell them where we are then there's no fun to be had Tyler." Chase said.

Tyler took two steps back for every step Chase took.

"M-Maybe I don't want to have fun." Tyler said, his voice shaky.

"Well I do." Chase said, before he moved.

He slammed Tyler into the wall with a smirk.

"Now Reid, I'm giving you ten minutes to find us or Baby Boy is going to be…damaged beyond all repair."

Tyler vaguely heard Reid screaming at Chase before his phone was smashed.

Tyler punched Chase seeing the boy go down before he ran to the stairs. He slammed the door open and stopped, seeing Chase run after him. He rushed down the remaining stairs and opened the door.

He hesitated before he waited for a moment, slamming it shut on Chase, who yelped before Tyler continued to run.

He ran to the parking lot, glancing around at the cars before he spotted Reid's Pontiac. So he had taken the Hummer. The brunette rushed over to the car, Using it to open the door before he reached over and opened the glove box. He shuffled through the papers, finding the spare key to the car. He looked back and saw Chase in the parking lot, ducking before the boy looked over at Tyler.

The brunette tried to put the key in, the metal hitting everywhere around the ignition hole except in it. When he finally did he turned it, hearing the car turn on. He put the car in gear and reversed, sitting up and turning the wheel. Chase was just grinning at him as Tyler put the car in drive.

"Do you really think you can just drive away from this?" Chase asked, as Tyler stomped on the gas.

The car lurched before speeding towards Chase who jumped in the air and left Tyler's sight. The brunette got out of the lot, driving towards Caleb's. The brunette sighed in relief as he noticed that no one was behind him. He'd meet the boys at the halfway point. He'd be fine.

Tyler jumped when he heard something in the car, looking the rearview mirror, his heart tightened as he saw Chase smirking at him. The oldest jumped at him, Tyler tightened his hands on the wheel as Chase tried to jerk them around the road.

"Get off of me!" Tyler snapped, as Chase laughed.

"I'm glad you got in a car, I'm good at car accidents Baby Boy." Chase said.

"Don't call me that!" Tyler said, before Chase jerked them into the oncoming lane of traffic.

"Isn't that your Hummer?"

Tyler looked up and saw Reid with the others in the black car. When they almost hit, all eyes turned black as the cars came apart, being put back together almost instantly after they were far enough. Tyler stomped on the brakes, the car lurched before Tyler had the sensation of being upside down. He vaguely saw Chase rolling on the asphalt as the world spun.

When it stopped he was looking at everything upside down. Tyler took a deep breath at the pain coming from his chest. He heard his name being called before his hand went to the seatbelt, he pushed the button down, the belt becoming disengaged, before he fell to the hood.

He crawled out slowly, he felt something catch in his eyelashes before he shifted some more.

"Oh fuck, Tyler, come on Baby Boy, look at me!" Reid said, as Tyler's eyes opened.

"That…hurt." Tyler joked, "I think I broke something…not sure…Pogue…"

The biker was already on it, his hands moving up and down Tyler's body, a faint glow coming from them.

"Chase?"

"We kind of…um…ran him over…a lot." Reid said, "It was an accident though, we put the car back together right before Chase appeared."

Tyler nodded before feeling his stomach start to heal then his chest.

"Did you wear a seatbelt?" Caleb asked, as Tyler nodded.

"Still hurt like a bitch. Might want to fix the…Pontiac…and clean up….after Chase." Tyler said, as the boys helped him up.

"We'll take care of it, you guys just get to my place and rest." Caleb said, as Reid nodded.

"Come on Tyler."

Reid led Tyler from the scene, before the brunette was helped into the car.

"Reid, what were you guys working on?"

The blonde smiled at Tyler.

"Your birthday party." Reid said, "We were decorating Caleb's place and were on our way to get you."

Tyler laughed a little, "I look forward to that party at least."

Reid smiled too, before he took Tyler's hand and kissed it. He was glad his Baby Boy was okay.


	361. IM pt 13

Pairings: Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Follows IM 4 and 5, the last day Tyler, Nate, and Chuck can party_

_  
_"I still hate them." Reid said, as he watched the three boys at the bar.

Tyler and Nate were once again on Nicky's bar, with Chuck in front of them. They were slamming down more shots than Nicky could put out. Tyler was giggling, holding onto the pole while Nate held onto him. Chuck was just grinning at the two of them.

"At least we can hear what they're saying tonight." Chase said, as Tyler leaned into Chuck.

"Oo I love this song. Nate, come dance!" Tyler said, as they both stumbled off the bar.

Nate giggled and held onto Tyler for dear life. They both walked awkwardly to the dance floor, just dancing with each other while Chuck walked over to them, watching.

"You two look like you're in front of a mirror." Chuck said, "It's amazing."

"No more shots for you!" Tyler said, as he and Nate both grinned, "Nicky! Can you make some jello shots please?"

The bartender grinned at them and nodded.

"Oh man do you remember when we did tequila body shots last year Chuck?" Tyler asked, grinning.

"I think that was one of many times you ended up getting fucked so hard you couldn't stand, because you didn't understand the word stop." Chuck said.

"How many times did you guys have sex?" Nate asked, curiously, before he giggled.

"Well Nathaniel, we had sex…three times, every time Tyler was on bottom. But he'd wake me up for more." Chuck said, "His parents weren't very happy with us when he got home and couldn't walk straight."

"All this talk of sex is making me really horny guys." Tyler said, before walking over to the bar again.

He tossed back another shot before turning and seeing Chase and the boys. He stumbled over, falling into the older boys lap.

"Hi." Tyler said giggling.

"Tyler, you are shitfaced I think." Chase said.

"I am! It's so funny….what was I going to say?" Tyler asked, before looking over to Nate and Chuck, "Oh! You want to do jello shots? There yummy…ooo Nate! Can we get some cookie cake later?"

He saw his cousin giggle and nod before Tyler wrapped his arms around Chase.

"I just need a couple more drinks…I think…God I'm horny." Tyler said before he stood up, "I'm doing shots, later."

He walked back over to the bar, leaving his boyfriends to stare at him. Tyler smiled at Nicky who laid out the jello filled shots before the three boys.

"Whoever loses has to totally try to have sex with their boyfriend in public." Nate said, as Tyler grinned.

"Won't be me Nate."

"Nathaniel and I won't lose Tyler." Chuck said, as they crushed the jello up.

They then counted to three before they started to tip the shots up. Tyler swallowed one after the other before starting to cough. When he finished he looked at Nate and Chuck who both grinned at him.

"When in doubt ask the bartender to put more alcohol in your shots than ours." Chuck said, as Tyler tried to glare but failed before he smirked.

"Fine. Enjoy the show boys." Tyler said, half walking, half stumbling towards the boys.

He landed in Reid's lap this time, turning and straddling the boy. Caleb and Pogue were at the foosball table with Chase, not paying attention to the other two.

"You are _smashed_ Tyler." Reid said, laughing.

"I _told_ you guys the last night is always bad. We never get _this_ drunk until the last night." Tyler said, grinding into Reid's lap.

The blonde's laugh ended in a moan as Tyler grinned.

"And since I'm horny and in some real need right now, why don't you help me?" Tyler asked, biting the boys neck.

"Ah…fuck." Reid said, breathing harshly.

Tyler laughed gently before grinding into the older boy again.

"You wanna help?" Tyler asked huskily.

Reid nodded his head, gripping onto the boys hips.

"Baby Boy, what are you doing to Reid?" Chase asked, coming up from behind.

"Trying to have sex." Tyler said, giggling.

"In public? That's not very…decent is it?" Chase asked, pulling the brunette off of Reid, who groaned in disappointment.

Tyler jerked out of Chase's grip.

"Nope!" Tyler said before walking off.

The two watched as he fell into Nate. Chuck rolled his eyes at the two.

"You both are horrible drunks and I hate it when I'm the one who's the most sober." Chuck said, "Come on Nathaniel, you need to sit down."

Chuck helped his boyfriend into a chair before Tyler sat down next to his cousin.

"I think we might need to leave soon. You two have reached your limit tonight." Chuck said, "I'll call us a cab and we'll leave. Don't go _anywhere_ kids."

They both nodded before they giggled again.

"Do you think Caleb and your lovers would give us a ride?" Nate asked, as Tyler shrugged.

"Chuck said to stay here." Tyler said, "I can tell already our hangovers tomorrow are going to suck!"

Both giggled again before Nate laid his head on Tyler's shoulder.

"I'm tired Ty." Nate slurred.

"Me too."

Tyler yawned and then looked up when someone stood in front of him.

"You two okay? Need a ride?" the man asked.

"Nope, we have one." Nate said from his spot on Tyler's shoulder.

"Are you two twins?"

"Cousins, not that its any of your business." Tyler said, yawning, "Nate I think we drank too much."

"I concur." Nate said, "What's a concur again?"

"I don't remember, but it's funny." Tyler laughed.

"Here if you come with me I can show you what a concur is."

Nate looked at the guy suspiciously.

"I don't think so."

Nate grinned at Chuck who shoved the man who was talking to them away.

"Nathaniel what have I told you about talking to strangers?" Chuck asked.

"Um…I know this…uh…can I have another drink?" Nate asked, seeing Chuck sigh.

"No, come on Nathaniel, you need some water and sleep." Chuck said, pulling Nate up gently.

The boy stumbled and almost fell before Chuck sighed again.

"Chuck…I don't feel well." Nate said, before pushing the boy away and rushing to the bathroom.

Chuck went after him with Tyler, who stumbled more than anything. They both entered the bathroom to the sounds of someone puking. Chuck went to the cubicle, rubbing Nate's back.

"I told you you've drank too much Nathaniel." Chuck said gently, "You okay?"

Nate had finally managed to stop throwing up everything in his stomach before he nodded. Tyler watched as Chuck wiped away any excess puke from his lover's face before picking him up bridal style.

"Tyler, are you okay to walk?" Chuck asked, as if him carrying his cousin was the most normal thing in the universe.

Chuck Bass didn't carry anyone. Didn't care about anyone….but Nate. Tyler smiled softly before looking at Chuck.

"Do many people see this side of you Chuck?"

"No and I'd prefer for it to stay that way." Chuck said, "He's not going to be able to walk, and I don't want an unnecessary trip to the hospital."

Tyler nodded, "I'm gonna tell the guys we're leaving."

"You do that. Oh and Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"If you tell anyone in Manhattan about this then I'll make sure your life is made public record, family secrets and all."

Tyler stopped and turned to look at Chuck in shock, sobering up instantly. There was something in Chuck's voice that implied he knew more than he should. Tyler shook it off before nodding and walking out of the bathroom.

He wouldn't have told anyone anyways.


	362. Self pt 2

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler  
_Follows Self, wanted by popular demand of all my reviewers_

Caleb watched the brunette as he spoke. A voice had told Tyler what to do. A voice he'd never heard before and hadn't sounded like anything he'd heard before. Like that itch in the back of your head that told you it was a bad idea.

"Maybe someone was in your head Tyler. You know we love you to death." Reid said, "We'd never do anything to hurt you. We just thought you wanted time to yourself."

Tyler nodded as Caleb looked at Reid. He was thinking the same thing, except he knew who the someone was. He suspected the other two did as well.

"Ty, why don't you go get some rest okay? You've had a long day."

Tyler nodded before he stood and walked upstairs with the boys. They tucked him into bed, leaving the door open before Caleb motioned for them to follow him.

"Cay do you think it could've been Chase?" Pogue asked, seeing the oldest nod.

"That's what I thought. We all know Tyler is anything but depressed, he said it happened suddenly, like someone had just come into his head uninvited." Caleb said, as Reid sighed.

"We need to hunt him down and kill him." Reid said finally.

"I agree but we can't just leave Tyler." Caleb said, "If it is Chase then he'll try to get into Tyler's head again. You guys didn't see all the blood…I'd rather not have a repeat."

The other two nodded their heads.

"Then what's the plan Cay?"

"Reid'll stay here with Tyler and make sure he's okay. Pogue and I will go after him." Caleb said, seeing the other two nod again, "We'll tell Tyler and then do it, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Yeah." Reid said.

Now all they needed was for the boy to wake up.


	363. Bath

Pairings: None

"I don't want to!" a seven year old Pogue said, stomping his foot.

"Pogue, you have to take a bath sweetie if you want to spend the night at Caleb's with Tyler and Reid."

"I don't want a bath!"

"You need to."

"Do not!"

Pogue's mother glared at her young son.

"Christopher I am your mother and you will do as I say or you will _not_ go to that sleepover, do you understand me?"

Pogue's eyes went wide as he nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry mommy!"

"I know you are, now go take a bath!" She said firmly, as the young boy rushed past her and to the bathroom.

And Evelyn thought it was hard to get Caleb to go to the doctor. At least her son would take a bath without question.


	364. Stubborn

Pairings: Caleb/Reid

_For CurlyQ_

"Are you feeling okay?" a gentle voice asked.

"I'm better."

"You aren't the same though. Haven't been for a while."

"I'll get there. You can't rush it."

"I'm just worried about you. It's new for me…you're supposed to worry about me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Reid, do you think he's really dead?"

"If he's not then if he shows his ugly mug ever again, we'll take care of it…together Caleb, like were supposed to."

Caleb smiled at his lover, who was resting his head on his chest. The two of them had just finished watching a movie. He'd be alright with Reid, Reid wouldn't let him get worse. He hadn't so far and he never would.

Because if there was one thing Caleb loved about Reid it was that the blonde was too stubborn to not get his way. He wanted Caleb before Chase, and he'd get it no matter what.


	365. Text pt 3

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue, Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Text_

Caleb had known not to come back too early. But could one say a year was too early? They hadn't heard anything from Tyler in that year, the only comfort being Reid telling them he was _fine_. Like Tyler wasn't their friend too. Caleb knew he had screwed up, but was he going to be punished forever.

He watched Tyler run away from the blonde, a smile on his face as he hid behind a tree. Reid ran right past the tree as Tyler moved away from it. Caleb watched Tyler turn away from where Reid went, saw Reid turn and smirk.

When he saw Reid tackle Tyler, who just laughed and took it all in with the same grin he used to give Caleb before they'd started their fucked up relationship.

Reid really was fixing Tyler. Caleb hadn't seen the youngest so happy in years. When the blonde straddled Tyler, his eyes narrowed.

He opened the door to his mustang and slammed it shut. Caleb strode over to the pair, shoving Reid off of Tyler, who shot wide eyes to Caleb.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caleb snapped.

Tyler stood up quickly, a glare on his face.

"I'd like to know the same Caleb. I told you I didn't want to see you until I thought I would be okay." Tyler said, "And don't _shove_ people, it's really fucking rude."

Tyler helped the blonde up, who glared at Caleb.

"But…he was---"

"A lot of things have changed since you left Cay. Remember I broke up with you." Tyler said.

A look of disgust came over Caleb's face.

"You're dating _him_ of all people. The one who can't keep it in his pants!"

"It's a fuckload better than someone who doesn't care about their boyfriend period. And for your fucking information Reid hasn't slept with anyone in a year, not even me!" Tyler growled, "You aren't my mother Caleb so stop acting like it."

Caleb snorted, "Well I've mothered all of you for your whole lives---"

"No you haven't! If you had then we'd be exactly like you!"

"You were for a bit love." Caleb said, "You went from me to fucking Reid Garwin. Anyone who knows us knows that's a fucking downgrade!"

"I consider it an upgrade! Reid doesn't care who I am just as long as I'm me. You weren't happy with me until I was a fucking Stepford!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you however I damn well please Danvers." Tyler snapped, "You're just pissed because you thought, for one second, that you could come back and everything would be fucking dandy. You didn't think I'd move on and find someone better than you. You're pissed that it's Reid, the one that you couldn't really stand out of all of us. Remember Caleb, I'm not the one who cheated on you with Pogue, that was all you. I wouldn't get with you again anyways because I wouldn't be able to trust you."

Caleb growled at Tyler before gasping when he felt himself fly through the air. When he looked up, Tyler's eyes were turning from black to baby blue.

"It would be best for you to leave until you are called Caleb, like a good little dog." Tyler said.

"This isn't you Tyler." Caleb finally said.

"It is actually. It's called I'm not taking anymore of your shit Caleb." Tyler said, "You aren't pushing me around anymore because I will stand up for myself. So just go away and leave me _alone_."

Caleb watched Tyler grab Reid's hand and drag him towards the Hummer. When had he lost his Baby Boy to the point that he went to Reid?


	366. Shock

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

For once, he wasn't in trouble. Well…he wasn't in trouble at the same time as Reid. Nope this time the blonde had asked Pogue to help him and instead of feeling offended that his boyfriend had picked someone over him to help hustle people he was relieved.

He wasn't on the end of one of Caleb's lectures about not Using. The turn of events nearly baffled him but at the same time he wanted to do this excited little dance because _he_ wasn't getting lectured. When Reid looked over at him and winked, Tyler almost grinned, but caught himself when Caleb snapped at Reid to pay attention.

Reid just smirked and leaned back and you could almost see that it was going in one ear and out the other. You could _see_ that Reid wasn't paying attention or cared. So Tyler, being in the giving mood to make his boyfriend pay attention, leaned up to Caleb and whispered something.

Reid's eyes went shifty for a moment before Caleb's lips curved into a wicked smile.

"Reid, I'm punishing you." Tyler finally said, "No sex for a month."

Reid gaped at him as if he was asked to go take a dip in Lake Ontario with nothing but icepacks on.

"But---"

"No buts. Since you couldn't pay attention that's your punishment." Tyler said.

Reid's mouth shut and formed into a smirk.

"You won't last the whole month."

Tyler grinned, "Mm says you."

Something flashed in Reid's eyes, akin to panic, before he got his cool back.

"Whatever."

Tyler just grinned and then Caleb informed Pogue that he had to alphabetize the books down at the colony house for Gorman. Pogue threw a dirty look at Reid as he stood up. Tyler thought Reid had gotten off easier, but Reid thought he'd gotten off harsher. The longest the boy had gone without sex was seven hours. A month for him would be hell.


	367. Protect

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

When Reid had been ten, he and Tyler had made a promise to each other, that they'd protect one another. And through the years they'd kept that promise a secret, but always kept it intact.

When Reid was eleven, Aaron Abbot had cornered him. Reid was tinier than most of the Sons at that age, but he had still packed a punch. Aaron had brought Ryan along and two against one is never fair at any age. Tyler had appeared out of nowhere with a branch and had smacked the two boys.

At age twelve Reid had finally gotten taller than Tyler, who now looked the most fragile of the Sons. Well Reid had been walking home with the youngest Son when two men, whom they didn't even know, jumped out and started demanding money from them. Reid had been grabbed and his head had been bent in a weird angle. Tyler had used his phone to call Mr. Garwin without the other three knowing. Reid's dad had arrived with two cops and his own gun.

When they were thirteen, Reid had just gotten his powers, so he should've been the stronger of the two, should've been able to protect Tyler better. When they went on a field trip to Boston for the weekend, he and Tyler got separated from Caleb, Pogue, and Mrs. Leborosi. They had wandered around Boston for two hours before trouble found them in the form of four drunken, overly horny men. Two of them had snatched Tyler and shoved him in the alley. Reid didn't see what they were doing to the youngest, but knew that it wouldn't be anything good. He had bent his head down, eyes flashing black before the two men in front of him got pushed into the wall. Their heads had smacked into it with the loudest thud Reid had ever heard. When he'd gotten to Tyler, pure rage overwhelmed him and he sent the two men so far and so fast that he'd broken their arms. Tyler had been crying but didn't seem to be hurt besides his swollen lips. If they thought the lecture from their teachers had been bad, Caleb's had been worse. Especially when he'd found out what'd happened. Pogue had been so shocked he couldn't put his two cents in, but just watched Reid take Tyler's hand and lead him into their room. They'd spent the night huddled together.

When the boys reached fourteen Tyler and Reid decided to go into the ditch down the street. They had come across a water moccasin's nest. Tyler's foot had been right in the middle of it, the snake swimming around the young boy's leg, looking at a place to strike. Reid had went in search of something to help the youngest. He'd found a pole and rushed back to Tyler. Reid had whispered an apology to the snake before he'd shoved the pole into the snake's head, killing it instantly. They'd never gone back.

When they reached fifteen Tyler had the idea to go to the ice cream parlor without Caleb and Pogue. Aaron and Bordy had been there and Reid had almost had his ass kicked. Almost being the key word. Tyler had taken both of their ice cream and shoved it in their faces, saying something Reid still remembered this day. 'Extra creamy for you girls?' It had been the first time Tyler had said something completely hateful to anyone.

At sixteen both boys were at Tyler's sweet sixteen. Nearly everyone at school was there. Pogue had brought Kate, this new girl he seemed to like well enough. Reid and Tyler hadn't brought anyone. When Aaron and Bordy had shown up with a present. Both had been hesitant, but Caleb said they were acting nice enough, so they let them stay. When Tyler had opened the presents, the gift from Aaron and Bordy had been a water moccasin which had shook Tyler to the core. Reid had shoved the top back on the box and shoved it into Aaron's hands with a deadly snarl Tyler still remembered. 'Get the fuck out of here before I throw the actual snake in your face Abbot.' They hadn't left Tyler's house for a week after that.

At seventeen Reid had just gotten his license and he and Tyler decided to drive somewhere. They'd gone to Boston just for the ability to throw it in Caleb's face. His mother wouldn't let him drive this far away yet. They'd gone to a bar and Reid had shown his fake ID and gotten them beers. After a few Tyler had been giddy and was going to get them another when a guy started to flirt with him at the bar. Tyler had flirted right back, because honestly, he knew he was bisexual, Reid knew he was as well. Turned out the guy was actually a homophobe looking for the next victim to bash. Tyler didn't remember how they'd gotten in the alley, he only remembered Reid coming out of nowhere and hitting the guy across the head. When Reid explained how Tyler had just disappeared with the guy, he knew Reid had searched high and low for him. They never got that drunk ever again.

At eighteen, the night after Reid's ascension, when Tyler had thought he was going to lose the blonde, Reid had smiled at Tyler. It wasn't just any smile either it was the kind you would give your girlfriend. One that said they'd protect you. When Reid had kissed Tyler two minutes later, the youngest thought he'd died and gone to heaven. After that day Reid and Tyler had become even closer. Tyler whacking Aaron and his chumps when they came near Reid. Reid watching Tyler's back if any stranger tried to come near him.

The funniest thing about when they were eighteen, were the looks on Caleb and Pogue's faces when they'd walked in on the two of them in mid-make out. Caleb claimed drunkenness, whilst Pogue all but screamed they'd hallucinated. The two just grinned and turned back around to go back to what they were doing, ignoring the two thuds of the bodies hitting the ground behind them in a dead faint.


	368. Covenant

Pairings: Chase/Tyler

He'd felt disappointed before. Reid cheating off of him on a test when he'd promised not to. Caleb telling him he'd never treat him like a baby, but still acting like he, Pogue, and Reid were so much higher and superior than he'd ever be. Pogue saying to him that he'd never get left behind on anything, but they still went to parties without him, even when he asked if they could just…stay in.

When he met Chase it was like rejuvenation. Their relationship started off fairly smooth. They'd met in AP Chemistry days before the party ever happened. Chase had become Tyler's partner since their was an odd amount of students. Tyler always had to work with someone, which was never a problem. He was a Son of Ipswich, Spenser Academy Royalty, the top of the social food chain, everyone wanted to at least say that a Son had talked to them, even if it were on a science lab.

He still remembered when Chase came in, all cocky and arrogant. Something that usually turned Tyler off, but…not this time. Chase had grinned at him when he sat down, properly introduced himself and Tyler did the same. After the class had ended Chase had asked why everyone had stared at Tyler the entire class.

He had had to fight down the blush that threatened to take over. Tyler then explained what it meant to be a Son of Ipswich. Chase had looked interested beyond all reason. Then laughed a little, telling Tyler that just because his family was originally from Ipswich didn't mean he should be treated different. Tyler laughed as well because he'd always felt that way.

When he blew off Reid the next night to do Chemistry homework with Chase, they'd finished it quickly, spending the next four hours talking until Caleb had called Tyler. Chase had looked bitter because Tyler was telling him about when his father had died. Although it had been years ago, the memory was still fresh. Coming home from school on his thirteenth birthday, just to find out that his dad was dead.

The next day during Chemistry, they had a lab. Tyler _knew_ he shouldn't have skipped that day, Caleb would be _furious_. For reasons unknown to even himself at the time, he skipped with Chase. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't the first time he'd skipped, but it was the first time in Senior year any of the Sons had skipped. They had said they would try not to this year, even _Reid_ agreed to it.

Tyler had broken it and he knew he was going to get yelled at later. Had he regretted it? No he hadn't. He and Chase went to Boston. He felt insane going somewhere with a guy he hadn't really known for long. When Caleb had called him five hours later after classes had ended it hadn't been pretty. He still remembered the conversation.

"Hold on---Hello?" Tyler had said it, laughing at something Chase has said.

"Where the _hell_ are you Tyler? You weren't in any of our last classes." Caleb had said in a biting tone.

"I-I…uh…" Tyler had never been good at lying, "I'm in Boston."

"_Why_?" Caleb had snapped.

"I'm with Chase…I've got to go."

He had hung up on his older brother before Caleb had said anything. Turned off his phone before they had the chance to call again. When Chase had dropped him off at the dorm three hours later, they had kissed.

The first had been sweet, chaste, and still it had held some passion that was hidden. The last had been toe curling and Tyler had agreed to go on a date with Chase afterwards before getting out of the car.

So with his hair mussed and his lips swollen, cheeks flushed, he entered his dorm. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid were in the room, glaring at Tyler, then eyes widened when they saw his appearance.

He had told them it was an adrenaline rush, he'd bitten his lip too hard. The hood of Chase's car had been down. They seemed to accept that and the lecturing had started.

The next day Tyler had skipped with Chase again. Caleb had figured it out earlier that day and had texted and called Tyler relentlessly. They'd spent the day in the field across from Putnam. Making out lazily without a care in the world.

When he'd dropped Tyler off the brunette had gotten in the Hummer and swung by to give Reid a ride to the party they'd been talking about for days. Reid hadn't been there, so Tyler had gone on.

Tyler had arrived to get a lecture before Reid showed up and asked how the party was. Not even twenty minutes later Chase had come to the rescue for Caleb. The next night they went on their date. It ended up with them at the Dells. Tyler would never tell anyone the next day that he'd lost his virginity to Chase. The boy….he hadn't been as _gentle_ as he could've been, Tyler knew that, and it had hurt more than he thought imaginable.

After that Chase had started talking to Caleb more and Tyler had started to become reclusive. Reid and Pogue noticed it quickly, trying to get Caleb to notice.

When Caleb had noticed it, it was after the fight at the barn. The oldest had broken it off with Sarah, he said it'd be safer. Then he'd noticed how Tyler wouldn't really talk to them anymore, wouldn't hang out with them, wouldn't do anything with them.

Caleb had let Tyler have his time, but one night when Mrs. Simms had called him in near hysteria, he'd called Reid and Pogue.

Caleb had gotten their first, the others getting their maybe a minute later. Caleb had knocked on the door and had gotten let it.

Mrs. Simms told them about how he'd locked himself in his room and had heard things breaking. Glass, wood, everything possible.

When Reid Used on the door to make it open, they didn't see him in his room. Oh no, he was in the bathroom now.

He'd been muttering about how he was dirty, how he felt foul, tainted, soiled, unwanted, and used. Tyler had only seen the looks on their faces one other time and it was when Aaron Abbot had burned his arm during a camp out. He had scars on his forearm in the shape of an upside down V, almost an A, but not quite.

They'd looked at him in a mix of shock, fear, and fury that they hadn't needed to reach in so long.

The three had asked who had done it, Tyler had told them it wasn't rape, he'd consented, but he explained what had happened. How the boy hadn't been…gentle enough, how he'd bled for two days afterward before he decided to Use to make it heal. He told them how the boy had paid so much attention to him before but after they'd had sex…how he'd just …ignored Tyler.

It hadn't been until two months later that he'd told them it was Chase. They had been furious. Reid had wanted to perform some sort of ritual to get Chase back just to send him back to Hell.

So yes, Tyler was used to disappointment. He was used to being let down. He was used to being used. Although if nothing else, the good thing that came out of Chase Collins coming to Ipswich was that now, Reid did his own work, did his own test. Caleb had stopped treating him like a baby, sure the boy was still protective, but only when someone came up to him and he cringed away. Pogue never left him behind anymore. When the others wanted to go to a party and Tyler didn't want to, Pogue would stay with him, no matter how much he wanted to go to the party.

And then it felt like they were actually a brotherhood…no….

A Covenant.


	369. Phonography

Pairings: Caleb/Reid  
_For BaileyJay who requested a Caleb/Reid_

"Let's talk about biology."

The oldest blinked at the blonde who was bobbing his head back and forth.

"Reid, we don't even take biology."

"Make believe you're next to me."

"But I am next to you."

"Talk that sexy talk to me."

"Um Reid I um…don't know what to say to that."

The blonde pulled out an ear bud and stared at Caleb.

"What?"

"Wait…you were singing?"

"More like just saying the words. I don't sing man."

Caleb laughed and threw his arm around Reid.

"Don't say the words to that song ever again okay?" Caleb said, "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

Reid stared at Caleb strangely when the oldest all but ran out of the room.


	370. St Patrick's Day

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

"Ow! Fuck!" Reid cried out, and turned to glare at Caleb, who was barely suppressing his laughter.

Caleb just smiled at him as they walked up to Tyler and Pogue.

"Why the fuck did you just pinch me?" Reid asked.

Tyler stared at Caleb then Reid, a small smile on his face.

"Reid, it's St. Patrick's Day…you aren't wearing green." Tyler said.

The blonde stared at Tyler and then gaped.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?" Reid asked, "For fuck's sake Tyler I sleep with you and you couldn't warn me to wear green!"

"That was an over share." Pogue said, smirking.

Reid glared at him and Tyler rolled his eyes. He pulled out a green sharpie and grabbed Reid's hand. The boy muttered before he drew a shamrock. He colored it in and smiled.

"Ta da, now you're wearing green. Besides that, you could do what Aaron Abbot does and tell everyone that since you're Irish if they pinch you, you'll punch them." Tyler said.

"No thanks. I just don't get why people who aren't Irish get to pinch people too." Reid said, rubbing his arm.

"It's a holiday where people can intentionally harm someone else, who isn't going to partake in it?" Tyler asked.

"No one in their right mind." Caleb said.

"Every person that would love to pinch their enemies." Pogue added.

Reid glowered before Tyler sat down.

"You know Reid, if all else fails, you could've just said that since you're Irish, your blood is greener than the entirety of Ireland." Tyler said, "It worked for me last year."

"But people don't want to hurt you Baby Boy or they'll face our wrath." Pogue said.

Tyler kicked Pogue's shin and watched the older boy tear up.

"Such terrifying wrath it is." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"You caught me off guard." Pogue said, rubbing his leg.

Tyler raised a brow before Caleb coughed.

"Anyways, just ignore the people, they're idiots. If they pinch you, just point to your hand. You get a free pinch, even if they wear green." Caleb said.

A grin crossed Reid's face making the others sigh.

"I'm going to meet up with my art teacher." Tyler said, "I've got a show later on this month and I need to talk to her about which pieces to display."

Tyler stood up and grabbed his things.

"We have Math next though. Mr. Be--"

"He already knows. Mrs. Q called him this morning." Tyler said, "Later suckers."

"That's not fair! I hate Math and I can't get out of it!" Reid complained.

"Yeah but you skip all the time, so your point is stupid." Pogue said.

Reid grumbled as they hauled him in the direction of their Math class.


	371. Evil Tyler

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler/Chase

Valentine's Day was the day where everyone got chocolates or flowers. Tyler hated Valentine's Day because it usually meant Reid would attempt to have seven different dates with seven different girls with seven different pick up lines and would fail miserably seven different times. With pick up lines like 'What's your sign? Aquarius, really? Did you know Taurus is compatible with Aquarius?' when it was usually other Aquarians and Gemini's. Taurus' hated Aquarians for their free will.

Not that Tyler actually _knew_ things like that because that would be a very loserish thing to know. Just like he didn't know that Gemini and Libras were compatible to a tee.

The brunette rolled his eyes when Reid all but shimmied over to a blonde in their history class and attempted to sweet talk. Ever since he'd been turned down by Sarah, he'd been off his game completely. I mean honestly, what girl in their right mind would go for a line like 'Sarah's my grandmother's name.' Tyler loved Reid like a brother but even he knew that was idiotic.

The one thing that remained constant was his hatred of Valentine's Day or what he liked to call it 'Fuck you I know I'm single and I hate couples' Day. To make matters worse, Spenser decided they would allow people to send carnations to each other. Just to make those single people feel just a little worse that they weren't dating someone.

So when three people came in baring carnations for Caleb and the other Sons, he rolled his eyes in typical Tyler fashion.

"Hey Tyler, this one is for you."

Tyler looked at Antony and took the red carnation from him.

"See you at Art Society." He said and left with the others.

Reid grinned at him and tried to steal the carnation from him, but Tyler hit him in the head with his book.

"Count your own damn carnations asshole." Tyler snapped.

Reid had ten, Pogue had eight, and Caleb had about twenty. Who was the most popular son? Rocket science wasn't needed for this depressing subject unfortunately. What surprised Tyler was when Caleb dumped the carnations in the trash. It surprised the girls in the class as well as the other Sons. Caleb usually kept them and gave them to his mother or something.

"Dude, you should read who sent it to you." Reid said, pointing at the card.

Tyler nodded his head and watched Caleb return to his seat, ignoring the girls who were throwing him depressing looks. One actually looked somewhat pissed. Caleb had dumped Sarah three weeks ago and the girl had been upset, but had understood and welcomed Caleb's friendship. Smell blessings were what kept Tyler from rolling his eyes so much that they would be stuck in mid roll.

Tyler looked at the card and pushed Reid's face away at the same time.

"I wanna know whose crushing on you Baby Boy! Come on its big brother privilege!"

"The only privilege you'll get Garwin if you don't back off is my foot in your face Ray K style."

Reid snorted, "Trust you to make that reference asshole."

"Sorry that you secretly want to fuck Callum Keith Rennie."

"Fuck you okay! I watched one episode of that show!"

Tyler just laughed and opened the card.

_Ty, meet me at the courtyard after school today at 3:30. SAC_

The brunette actually snorted lightly.

"What's it say?"

"About the stupidest thing I've ever fucking read." Tyler said, handing it to Reid.

The blonde laughed and set the carnation down.

"SAC? Really, are they under compensating? I'd say go and let me kick their ass." Reid said, "Or is that too protective for you Baby Boy?"

When Reid pinched Tyler's cheek the brunette shoved him out of his seat. Reid fell on his ass and Tyler turned quickly and looked at the professor innocently. Blinking wide doe eyes at him.

"Fucking dick." Reid hissed, as he got up.

"I try." Tyler said, as the last bell rang.

He packed his things and waited in typical Son custom for the others to get done packing.

"So who's the carnation from?" Caleb asked.

"Dunno, they signed it SAC though. Secret admirer would be my guess and I'd probably be right."

"What's the C stand for then?" Pogue asked.

"Do I look like I know acronyms that well Pogue?" Tyler asked.

"Are you going to go?" Caleb asked.

"Sure, why not? It's not like it's a psychopath right?"

The other three nodded, even though Caleb's sounded more forced than the others.

"Anyways, I'll meet up with you guys at Nicky's." Tyler said.

"Let them down gently Baby Boy." Reid said.

"Learn a few good pick up lines Reid." Tyler shot back and laughed when Reid flipped him off.

When Tyler got to the courtyard he stopped almost abruptly. In the middle was Chase Collins, fucking psycho extraordinaire. Oh for fuck's sake. Tyler turned around and went to leave, finding his feet firmly in place.

Okay new plan, scream like a damsel in distress and hope his brother's got here before Chase could do any more damage than possible. Nah, that wasn't his style either.

"Did you like my carnation?" Chase asked, coming closer.

"I hate carnations and the color red." Tyler said, "So that's a double failure on wooing me on your part."

He saw Chase's eyes narrow and sighed.

"You know usually when someone breaks up with someone else. That person leaves them the fuck alone. Stalking went out of style in 1999. Plus it's pretty damn pathetic." Tyler said, as Chase laughed.

"That's cute coming from you Simms."

"I don't stalk as much as I let him order me around." Tyler said, "You actually take time out of your day to follow me around. Desperate or can you just not take fuck off for an answer?"

"That's what I liked about you was that sarcastic spark. Come on Tyler, you were head over heels with me."

"Oh and that's where past tense comes in. Were, not anymore. In case your memory has turned to shit, you tried to _kill_ my friends. Normal people don't just go, oh okay, go ahead, kill my friends, oh would you like to go to the movies afterwards?" Tyler snapped, "Now let me go."

Tyler gasped when Chase pushed against his back, tilting his head back onto Chase's shoulder.

"You know that damn defense mechanism of yours is a real turn on."

"Stop it C-Chase." Tyler stuttered when Chase's hand ghosted up his side.

"Something tells me you don't mean that." Chase told him, before he bit Tyler's neck.

Tyler hissed and almost whimpered when Chase pulled away.

"For someone who tells me to fuck off, you're not doing a good job of standing by it." Chase said.

"You know Chase, when Caleb and the others find that bite mark, your ass is going to be grass." Tyler told him, smirking.

"I see I rubbed off on you in just the right ways Simms."

"Having sex with a kinky psychopathic pathological liar kind of puts a few things in perspective, now let **me** go."

Chase laughed before his eyes flashed. Tyler almost stumbled before Chase pushed him against the wall.

"After hours on school grounds, your favorite past time fuck right Tyler?" Chase asked, before he nibbled on Tyler's neck.

Tyler gasped before he shoved Chase away, pushing him to the ground.

"No that was your favorite. Mine was in the bathroom at Nicky's." Tyler snapped, yelping when Chase kicked his legs out from under him.

He landed on the ground with a loud thud before Chase straddled him.

"Oh yeah and the classroom sex was a close second."

"Get off Chase, I'm not in the mood." Tyler said, punching the oldest.

Chase's head went to the side before he glared at Tyler.

"I should have _known _you'd go back to being their little bitch. You're better than that Tyler; I made you better than that."

"You tried to drive me crazy! You call that making me better?" Tyler growled, rolling them over, "You tried to make me a monster!"

Tyler tried to keep Chase from rolling them over, but the oldest always cheated even before Tyler knew he was a Son. He watched eyes flash black before he flew through the air, slamming into the wall and staying there.

"I made you a lot stronger in mind than your fucking brothers." Chase snapped, "You should love me for that alone."

"Sorry, you'll have to call again later, when your sanity is intact preferably." Tyler snapped.

Chase leaned against him and shoved his mouth on Tyler's. When the youngest felt the power let up, he fisted Chase's hair.

"Just for the record, I know for a fact you missed this." Chase said, slamming Tyler's back into the wall, "The roughness, the pure animosity, the unadulterated lust burning through your veins. I'm the _only_ one who brings that out in you. Not even your precious Caleb can do that."

"Caleb doesn't have to." Tyler said smirking, "He just has to say a few kind words and I'm his. You have to resort to tactics that get my blood pumping with more than _just_ adrenaline."

The brunette gasped when Chase backhanded him. Glaring when his head snapped back towards Chase. His head tilted almost insanely to the side before his eyes flashed black, sending Chase across the courtyard.

He heard the oldest growl as he shot up from the ground.

"Are we going to play this game forever?"

"Only until you surrender. Remember, that was your favorite game. See who becomes whose bitch first."

"Yes and except for one time it was always you." Chase said, suddenly behind Tyler.

The brunette moved away quickly when Chase tried to grab him.

"I taught you all these neat tricks that your brothers would _love_ to know but never will."

Tyler smirked before he pointed to the side. When Chase looked over and saw the Sons rushing towards them he paled. Tyler lunged at him, knocking him down and straddling his thighs. He shifted on the oldest boy's crotch and smirked at the boy's moan.

"Remember this well Chase, you created a monster in me the day you decided it was okay to kill my friends." Tyler said, "Come near me again and I'll use everything you taught me and unleash it upon you like a fury that has never been seen before."

Tyler stroked the side of Chase' face.

"The sex was great but I really need a guy with a personality that doesn't mean he's fucking criminally insane."

Tyler got up and watched Chase stand up; he started to back up when the others finally were almost there. The brunette smiled cruelly.

"Oh yeah, and Chase." Tyler smiled and took a step for every two steps Chase took back.

Tyler punched Chase, watching the boy stumble back on his ass.

"Hit me again and you'll regret it. So now, if I were you, I'd run." Tyler snarled quietly.

Chase shot up and glared at Tyler before disappearing. Tyler masked his features to look horrific, like a poor pitiful me for having to deal with big bad Chase face, before turning to his brothers.

"Tyler, you okay?" Caleb asked, as Tyler nodded.

Caleb grabbed him and started checking him for bruises. His eyes narrowed at Tyler's cheek.

"Fine, just glad you guys got here when you did." Tyler said, his eyes wide, "I thought he was going to kill me."

Actually he was pissed that they'd shown up and he knew Chase wouldn't kill him. Chase thought he was a secret weapon against the brothers. What a dumb prick? Chase really deserved an ass whooping and it was long overdue.

"Did he hurt you?" Pogue asked, touching Tyler's cheek.

Tyler slapped his hand away, "I'm fine. I'm going to go to the dorms."

"I'll go with you." Caleb said.

Because Tyler was still Tyler Simms, but Chase Collins brought out something more primal in Tyler that no one else could. When Chase wasn't around he was sweet Tyler, still snarky every now and again, always ready with a comeback, but he wasn't as vindictive and evil as he _could_ be when around Chase. The oldest had taught Tyler something about himself. That being mean and evil could possibly be more fun than being the good guy. He still liked to Use in necessity rather than whenever he damn well pleased, but Tyler knew tricks his brothers didn't. Things he would use on them the second they pissed him off enough.

Everyone thought Tyler Simms was a sweet, nice boy. No one would suspect the evil seed that Chase had implanted, the cruelty that Tyler had inside of himself. Not even the ones closest to him, not even his brother's knew about it. He kept it a secret. And to think his ex-lover would show up on his most hated holiday.

He hated fucking Valentine's Day more now.


	372. Evil Tyler 2

Pairings: Chase/Tyler

_A/N: Don't ask me why Tyler's so…unTyler like in these pieces. I keep thinking what would happen if Tyler went slightly evil when Chase was there and after, and it won't get out of my system! So, I'm sorry if you guys don't like these. :-\ Blame the muse!_

The brunette sat on the wall and watched people walk by. The Sons were at Caleb's car while Tyler was on the wall. Caleb was showing them something and Tyler had no interest in seeing it. He rolled his eyes when a few girls smiled at him. Starting to clean his nails out, he nearly jumped when someone appeared behind him.

"You know, if you wanted to ditch them, we could, you know?" Chase said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes I know, but they keep on staring at whatever it is Caleb's showing them and I kind of want to scream, like I'm in trouble, to get their attention." Tyler said, flicking his nails together.

"You're that bored?"

"When you get bored you scare Sarah, so we're no better than each other." Tyler said.

Chase made the brunette stand, pulling him close.

"If I help you get their attention, what do I get out of it?"

Tyler pressed against him lightly and sighed.

"I could blow your brains out?" Tyler asked.

"That's a start."

Tyler shoved him away.

"Just help me."

Chase's eyes flashed black before he was invisible. He pinched Tyler's butt and the brunette slapped his hand.

"Hey! No touching the goods until we scare them." Tyler snapped.

"Yes dear. I'm going to shove you and you scream or something."

Tyler snorted before he put on a scared front. When Chase shoved him roughly, he screamed, catching the Sons attention, they all stared at him, as Tyler acted like he was trying to find the source. Chase's snickers weren't helping.

"Get going psycho." Tyler said.

"I'm collecting my payment out of your ass Simms."

"Look forward to it, now go!" Tyler snapped.

Tyler turned and looked as the others ran over.

"You okay Baby Boy?" Caleb asked.

"Why'd you scream?" Reid asked.

"I'm fine. It felt like someone pushed me is all." Tyler said, acting like he was scared.

He was laughing on the inside.

"Shit, are you sure?" Pogue asked, "Didn't we get rid of the last ghost on campus last week?"

"Guess not." Caleb said.

Tyler just stared at them and pouted when they walked away. He sighed when he felt Chase at his back.

"Well that just wasn't any fun at all." Tyler said frowning.

"No it wasn't." Chase agreed.

"I think it would scare them more if I was trying to have sex in public." Tyler said off handedly.

Chase stared at the back of his head.

"Or if they saw you with the new kid." Chase said, as Tyler turned.

"You know, when and if they find out you're part of the Covenant, you're going to be in a lot of trouble." Tyler said, fixing Chase's collar.

"Yeah they will be, but that will be after our sex and after I teach you a new trick."

Tyler's eyes twinkled, "Is it going to be more fun than turning invisible? Because when I pushed Aaron down the stairs, I don't think he even knew the difference."

"Have you ever wanted to fly?"

Tyler grinned at him, "You know Chase, if you wanted---"

"I'm not talking sex Tyler."

"Sounds like fun." Tyler said, "Too bad I have to go with _them_ to Nicky's."

Chase pulled Tyler against him and leaned in his ear. Nipping and sucking it into his mouth, hearing Tyler moan right next to him.

"Blow them off." He said, lightly blowing air in Tyler's ear.

He felt the younger boy buckle against him.

"Don't _do_ that when I have class in ten minutes. You won't be able to finish it you stupid cocksucking asshole." Tyler said, hitting him.

"Oh look, we've got your brothers attention now." Chase said, leaning Tyler back some.

The brunette craned his head and sure enough the others were staring at them in a mix of shock and for Reid, disgust.

"Garwin a homophobe?"

"Reid doesn't like anyone touching me." Tyler said, "He says its like watching his kid brother get some in front of him."

Tyler moaned and arched into Chase when the boy groped him.

"We can make that happen for him." Chase said, "Just say the word."

"Chase, stop it." Tyler said, eyes blazing, "I wanted their attention to be out of fear not anger. And I can feel their fury from here."

Chase licked the boys neck and Tyler sighed.

"Skip class, come with me."

"Caleb will kick my ass."

"Say you felt a little…sore. It won't be a lie." Chase said, "I plan on fucking you _long_ and _hard_ Tyler."

"Promises promises."

Chase grinned before he let go of Tyler.

"In or out Tyler?"

"Your dick in me sounds about right." Tyler said, turning to look at the Sons, "Bye boys!"

He waved and let Chase lead him away, ignoring his friends calling him. The fear in them was overcoming their anger.

"At least you aren't so bored now." Chase said.

There was that too.


	373. Coerce

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Tyler

"Stay the fuck away from me!" the smaller one screamed, shoving the taller brunette away.

He turned and started to walk away, gasping when the older boy grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"Hear _me_ out."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"

"Tyler---"

"Don't Tyler me, you fucked up. You can't just come back two months later and try to start things again like you never left, like you didn't put Pogue in the hospital or Kate. Like you didn't try to kill Caleb." Tyler snapped, "You said…you told me you wouldn't do anything to them. Why did you _lie_?"

"You don't understand. The Power---"

"I understand that the Power is seductive you condescending ass!" Tyler snapped, "We had to watch Caleb's dad age from his addiction, we watched Pogue's dad _die_ from it. Don't try to tell me that I don't understand because I do."

The older boy gaped at him.

"Let go of me. Now."

"No! I'm not letting you go back to him."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm not dating you anymore." Tyler said, "Just…please let me go."

Tyler yelped when he was shoved into the wall harder, being held there by something that wasn't the power. It was stronger than the power.

"What the he--"

"I learned a few spells in those two months."

"Let me _go_ or you'll regret it." Tyler stressed.

"I just want you…for a night…then I'll let you go."

Tyler looked at him incredulously.

"You'll come back when you want me again!"

"Probably, but think of it this way, I'm stronger than Pogue and Reid, you're insuring their safety."

"But Caleb---"

"Doesn't have to know."

"But I don't _want_ you. I _hate_ you." Tyler said, "Chase, let me go. Please…I won't tell the others you're alive. I swear I won't--"

Tyler broke off with a gasp when Chase slapped him.

"I know that, why do you think I went through the trouble of forging a note from Nicola to get you to meet me here." Chase snapped, "Come on Tyler, once a month, and I won't touch Pogue and Reid. You won't get a better deal anywhere else."

"I don't want---" Tyler stopped when Chase covered his mouth.

"If you _don't_ say yes, then I will find Reid right now and gut him."

Tyler's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"You don't want me to do that?"

A muffled no was his answer.

"Caleb will never know. None of your Covenant does. I get you for one night, every month, for the rest of your life. I get to do _whatever_ I want to you for that night. I'll teach you a glamour spell to hide the bruises or cuts I _will_ leave. You agree to that, none of your 'brothers' die." Chase said, petting Tyler's wet face.

The brunette couldn't stop the tears leaking from his eyes.

"Hell, if they ever did find out, they'll think it's rape. I coerced you into it." Chase said, "So do you agree or not?"

He uncovered the brunette's mouth. Tyler stayed still and quiet before he nodded.

"Good boy." Chase said, "Come here tomorrow afternoon at five. Tell them you're visiting someone in town. I don't care what the excuse is, just make sure they won't miss you."

"I-I can't Chase. Tomorrow is Caleb and my--"

"I don't care what it is." Chase said, "Find a way _out_ of it."

Tyler nodded his head slowly, "I will. I'll say my cousin is in town…or something. M-My parents aren't in town…so they won't…they won't question it….or them."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Tyler gasped when the spell let up and he nearly fell. When he looked up Chase was gone.


	374. Coerce pt 2

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Tyler  
_Continuation of Coerce_

"Tyler! Jeez Baby Boy, you're so quiet." Reid said, waving his hand in front of Tyler's eyes.

"S-Sorry Reid, what were you saying?" Tyler asked.

Reid frowned at him before he pointed to Tyler's phone.

"Your phone is ringing." Reid said.

Tyler didn't make a sound as he answered it.

"Hello?" Tyler asked, noticing Reid's eyes on him, "Hey Charlie, yeah we're still on for today. Okay, I'll see you at five. Bye."

He hung the phone up and looked at Reid who just looked at him in disbelief.

"Tyler, we had plans to go see Final Destination 3." Reid said, "We've had them for a fucking year now."

"I'm sorry Reid, but my cousin's in town."

"Is this the same cousin you had plans with last month when we were supposed to do our History project? The same one that you had plans with five months ago when it was your anniversary with Caleb? What the hell is wrong with you Tyler?" Reid asked, "You've wanted Caleb for years and then you finally get him, but once a month when your cousin comes it's like you don't even give a shit what we're doing, you drop everything. And why can't we meet your cousin? You know we wouldn't mind her coming along, right?"

Tyler had to look away from Reid.

"Charlie isn't a girl, it's a guy. And he's shy around a lot of people." Tyler said, "We usually hang out at home. He's had trouble with people before so he only likes being around people he trusts."

"Well maybe we could come over and _try_ to get him to like us or something." Reid said, "Come on Ty, you know we've been all but gushing about seeing this movie. Remember, 'There's nothing in this world that's gonna stop us from seeing it opening night?'"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, but Reid…my Mom asked me to do this. It's helping Charlie connect back to the real world a little."

Reid's eyes narrowed, "Your Mom would understand why---"

"Can you drop this? Fuck Reid, it's just one night, we can see it tomorrow." Tyler snapped, "Stop acting like my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry that your actual boyfriend has _stopped_ trying to get through to you. What the hell happened to you Tyler? You don't act like you anymore, you act more like when you were twelve and less like you did five months ago."

"Nothing happened Reid."

"Then why are you so quiet? And why won't you let anyone touch you? If I didn't know you any better I'd say you were raped, but even _you_ have enough sense to tell us that." Reid said, "Right?"

"Y-Yeah Reid, of course." Tyler said, before Reid stared at him.

"Tyler---"

"Look Reid, I need to get going." Tyler told him, standing up.

He got to the entrance of their room before Reid grabbed him. Tyler jumped and hit the door, his eyes wide while his arms went to protect his stomach.

"Who?" Reid asked, his voice filled with venom.

"No one Reid, jeez, you scared me." Tyler said.

"Oh hell no Baby Boy, normal people don't react like that!" Reid snapped, "I'm calling Caleb."

"You can't!" Tyler said, lunging at Reid and knocking them both down.

"Get off me Tyler!" Reid said, seeing the boy wince and move quickly.

Reid looked at Tyler as the boy sat down with his head bowed.

"S-Sorry."

"T-Tyler, what's going on? You can tell me of all people, can't you?" Reid asked.

"Can't…I can't tell you guys…I have to go…don't….you can't tell them Reid." Tyler said, looking up at the blonde.

"I swear I won't tell them if you just tell me what's going on with you!" Reid said.

"If you swear you won't tell them….anything…I…can tell you…some of it. Not all of it, never all of it."

"Tyler, you're scaring me." Reid said.

"Swear? Swear on everything."

"I swear on everything that I hold dear that I won't tell them, unless you want me to."

Tyler stared at him and nodded.

"Five…five months ago, when there was a note from Nicola…it wasn't Nicola."

"What do you mean it wasn't Nicola? You guys had a project to do."

"T-That's what I thought too. So I went. It _wasn't_ Nicola." Tyler said firmly.

"Who was it then?"

"C-Chase…"

Reid paled drastically, "What?"

"You know me and him dated…how he promised not to hurt you guys. He _wants_ me."

"Tyler---"

"He said…we made a deal." Tyler said, "Once a month, I'm his…for the entire night. He can do whatever he wants to me…and I let him."

"Oh shit Baby Boy--"

"No! You don't understand Reid…I-I did it so he wouldn't hurt you…or Pogue. And he _hasn't_ and that's why I agreed. If I didn't then he was going to…he was going to gut you. I couldn't let that happen! You're my best friend and Pogue's like a brother. He can't take on Caleb because he's...they're equal in Power. He doesn't want Caleb's Power anymore…he just…he wants me. And I can't do it anymore Reid." Tyler said, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Reid didn't know what to say.

"I think…I know what he's doing. He's breaking me slowly…and…it always _hurts_ and when he touches me it's always accompanied by _pain_ and I expect it from everyone now. And I don't mean to…not with Caleb…not with you…or Pogue…but Caleb and Pogue almost _died_ last time and I just….I don't know what to do!"

Reid bit his lip, "Tyler we should tell Caleb."

"We can't! You swore Reid!"

"That was before I knew it was about Chase fucking Collins!"

"Reid--"

"Tyler, look at you! I don't---how did we _not_ see what he was doing? It should have been obvious…but you weren't bruised."

"He taught me a glamour spell."

"We have to tell Caleb!"

"Chase will kill you and Pogue."

"I'd rather he kill us than you be his fucking slave Tyler! You have to know that you mean more to me than fucking living. I wouldn't let anyone do this for me, especially not you! You're my younger brother, my fucking best friend in the world. I put up with Caleb's shit for you because I know you love him. I deal with Pogue because I know you like him. But this is you damnit! I can't let you do this!"

"Reid, please let me deal with this!"

"No way Baby Boy. He'll destroy you if you keep doing this!" Reid screamed, "We've got to tell Caleb!"

Tyler cowered and Reid almost hit himself.

"Please Tyler. You can't do this. You're already a shell of yourself. If you…If you do this…if you let Chase do this more, then you're going to break. We won't be able to fix you and you'll never be the same. You probably won't be the same now. Just let us help you."

"You always help me."

"Because we don't like to see you hurt. Please Tyler…I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Caleb's going to be furious."

"He can get over it. We've been wondering for months what's been wrong with you. Now we know….well I know. I just…we _have_ to tell them."

"Can we do it tomorrow---"

"You aren't going tonight. We're leaving right now to tell Caleb and Pogue. You don't have to meet him until five and it's two. That's three hours to tell them what's going on and to form some kind of…plan to kill the fuck out of Chase Collins."

"D-Do you think you guys can?"

"Baby Boy, there isn't much we _can't_ do." Reid said, "Come on, let's call Caleb and Pogue."

Tyler nodded and hesitantly took Reid's hand. He let himself get yanked up before they were out the door, Reid's cell phone in his other hand.


	375. Coerce pt 3

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Tyler  
_Continuation to Coerce_

Tyler was fidgeting in his seat as he looked over at Reid. The blonde was on the phone with Caleb now. Pogue had told them he'd meet them at the colony house. The brunette was more nervous than he'd been when he'd come out to his brothers.

"Yeah Cay, we're going to be there in about ten minutes. Okay, bye." Reid said, flipping his phone closed.

"He mad?"

"He's happy you're finally going to tell us what's going on but worried that it took you so long to do it." Reid told him, "If you need help telling them, I have no problem helping you fill in the blanks."

"N-No, it's okay. They'd yell at you for not telling them and it'd end up in a fight. I don't want that."

Reid pulled to the side of the road and turned the car off.

"Tyler, if you want out of this, then you _have_ to tell them. If that means me telling them I found out about twenty minutes before we met with them, I'll tell them. What it doesn't mean is that you can just remain quiet and passive."

"Okay Reid, I can do it, it's just…a lot okay?"

The blonde nodded before he turned the car back on. He drove slowly towards the colony house. Caleb wasn't going to make his big, intimidating entrance because that would scare Tyler more.

"How mad do you think Caleb's going to be?"

Even now Tyler was more worried about what Caleb was going to think and not what the entirety of their Covenant would think. What the older generations would think. Just Caleb.

"He'll be pissed at Chase, I think…but not you."

When he saw Tyler flinch he winced himself. He'd hesitated at that last part because honestly? He didn't know what Caleb was going to do when he found out. He was hoping he'd do things in typical Caleb fashion but…well if Reid was in Caleb's shoes he'd be pissed at Tyler as well, for not telling them as soon as it happened.

They pulled up to the wooden fence and Reid sighed in relief when he saw Caleb's mustang with Pogue's Ducati. Tyler got out of the car and shut the door before Reid hopped out.

"It will be easier when it's all out in the open."

"I have to meet him in a few hours." Tyler said quietly.

"You _aren't_ meeting him. Not until we have a plan at the very least."

He led Tyler inside, nodding to Gorman who just stared at them.

"You boys being good?"

"Psh, yeah Gorman. We invented the word good."

"More like the words 'pain in my rear' but if you want to say good, then fine." Gorman said, "They're waiting downstairs for you."

"Okay, later Gorman." Reid said, all but pulling Tyler with him.

As they walked down the stairs, Tyler already saw Caleb already sitting in his seat. Pogue was standing across from the oldest.

"What took you guys so long?" Pogue asked, "Stop and get a cheeseburger or something?"

Reid glared at Pogue as Caleb stood up.

"Tyler, you okay?" Caleb asked, "You're paler than normal."

Reid led Tyler to his seat and let him sit down. When Caleb tried to get closer to Tyler, he swatted at the oldest.

"Sit the fuck down and listen to what he has to say." Reid snapped, "You too Pogue."

The older boys did as Reid said and sat down quickly. Tyler licked his lips and looked at both of his friends.

"Spit it out Tyler." Pogue finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Reid picked up the nearest book and threw it at Pogue, who fell out of his seat trying to avoid it.

"Shut up and let him take his own damn time!" Reid snarled.

Tyler flinched a little and sighed.

"So…you know I've been out of it for a while now…well there's a reason for that." Tyler said, "Chase isn't dead…he's alive actually."

"What?"

"And…it wasn't Nicola who left me a note the day before our anniversary it was Chase. He made a proposition….I sleep with him and he doesn't hurt Pogue or Reid. I wasn't going to agree to it, because I thought he was bluffing." Tyler said, "H-He called my bluff…he said if I didn't agree to it…he'd gut Reid right then. A-And I couldn't let him do that! So…I said yes…and…it's only once a month…but…I have to do whatever he says…wants…needs…and I can't do it anymore…he's driving me insane."

The others were quiet as Tyler continued.

"He never preps me…it's always _dry_ and _hard_ and _rough_. He beats me up and broke my wrist…last month he dislocated my shoulder…and it's always pain…and he does _nothing_ to try to take the pain away…just puts glamour over it…and…I know I should've told you guys but I didn't want you to hate me…and I can't do it anymore."

Tyler looked at Pogue who was looking ill at the moment, then to Caleb who looked downright pissed.

"Caleb I'm sorry! I---"

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I have to meet him at five at the warehouse on Baker Street."

Caleb twitched and even Reid and Pogue were watching their leader carefully.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Coming back and…" Caleb trailed off, his eyes narrowing, "Tyler, I'm not mad at you, but we need a fucking plan and I'm killing that son of a bitch once and for all."

Tyler looked at Caleb in disbelief.

"How are you not mad at me? I should've told you guys! I let it go on and---"

"Tyler you're breaking! I think that's punishment enough for all of us!"

"I-I'm not breaking." Tyler said.

"Yeah you are Ty." Caleb said, "You don't laugh, you don't smile, you don't crack jokes, you just stand there now and stare. It's always dull and lifeless. We should've known something was happening. _I_ brushed it off as depression and let it go. I shouldn't have let it go!"

"You can't blame this on yourself! It's not your fault!"

"It's not yours either!" Caleb yelled back.

"I could handle it!"

"No you couldn't! You look like a fucking trainwreck right now! You look dirty and broken Tyler!" Caleb screamed.

Tyler paled drastically and Caleb flinched at his own words.

"Tyler---"

The brunette shook his head, looking at Caleb with a sad smile.

"T-Thanks for telling me what I already thought." Tyler said quietly, "I don't need a plan for Chase. I'm going to tell him to meet somewhere else and we'll continue like normal."

"Baby Boy---"

"Caleb it's fine. Rather be broken than let anyone get killed." Tyler said, "Which will happen if you guys form a plan. He'll find out somehow and leave and come back like he did last time."

He moved to the stairs and ran up them. Reid went over to Caleb and shoved him into the wall.

"You…you--" Reid growled, "I'm going to hurt you in so many different ways that you're going to need a dictionary to tell you what I'm doing!"

Pogue was up and at Reid's side, glaring at Caleb as well.

"You don't tell a person whose been abused that they look dirty and broken you dumb fuck!" Pogue yelled.

Caleb gaped at them and shut his mouth.

"We've got to follow him." Reid said, "Come on."

He shoved Caleb into the wall once more before they left. Caleb stayed where he was, feeling like the biggest piece of shit to ever grace the planet.

And maybe he was.


	376. Coerce pt 4

Pairings: Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Tyler  
_Continuation to Coerce.  
A/N: Okay, so the prequel to Nightmares and Dreamscapes is being a pain to write, but I swear it's being written! It's just more thought because I had certain events happen in N&D that I need to include. So meanwhile, while that's happening, I was thinking about doing an Evil!Tyler verse story, just because I think it would be interesting. What do you guys think?_

"Where is he?" Pogue asked, slamming his phone against the dash.

"I don't know, but you just fucking broke my phone you dick!" Reid snapped.

Reid stopped the car and sighed.

"Okay, he's going to change the location to meet up. If I were Tyler, where would I want to meet up?" Reid asked.

The blonde sat and thought for a few minutes.

"His house?" Pogue offered.

"No." Reid said.

His eyes slid shut as he tried to think. His anger at Caleb wanted to outweigh his need to find and save Tyler.

If he were Tyler, he would probably…Reid's eyes snapped open.

"He's going to the warehouse."

"How do you know?"

"It's basic Tylerology." Reid said, "He'll say he's going to change the location, but then we'll try to find the place, while he goes to the original location."

"I'd _hate_ to see what advanced is." Pogue said, as Reid stomped on the gas.

"Call Caleb and tell him he needs to meet us at the warehouse or I'll fry his ass more painful then I would before."

Pogue nodded and his eyes flashed black as Reid's phone repaired itself.

Reid tuned Pogue out as he sped down the street. They only had one chance to kill Chase once and for all.

"Hey! Caleb's already on the way." Pogue said, "Guess he knows basic Tylerology too."

"We'll teach you if we all survive tonight. Promise." Reid said.

Reid turned a right left and continued to speed. They got there at the same time as Caleb, who looked guilty as sin.

"We'll worry about you being a jackass later, moving on to the more important thing. What in the bloody blue _fuck_ is our plan? Because, as you see, I'm blonde, so I shouldn't come up with the plan, for fear that we might actually get hurt." Reid said quickly.

"Walk in, power's blazing." Caleb said, his eyes flashing black.

"Stupid, headstrong…I like it." Reid said, his own eyes flashing black.

Pogue sighed before following suit. They all ran into the warehouse, the door flying off the hinges. Caleb strode in with the other two flanking them. Caleb lost any composure he might have had when he saw Chase choking Tyler.

He flung power at Chase, slamming into the oldest and sending him into the wall. Reid and Pogue both sent their own power, and kept Chase secured to the wall, like he was handcuffed. Tyler had fallen to the ground, in what they hoped was a dead faint.

"Stupid fucking Collins." Reid snarled, "We're going to kill your ass in so many ways it'll look like you just hoped out of an S&M version of Oz."

Chase actually had the decency to look scared.

"No, we're going to do something humane boys." Caleb said, pulling a book out of what Reid would like to think was his ass.

"Don't tell me we're going to drug him up on something. Because that shit won't fly even with me." Pogue snapped.

"No, by humane, I mean we're going to let him live." Caleb said.

"The fuck you just say psychotic Golden Boy?" Reid asked.

"We're taking his Powers away." Caleb said, "And I'm going to have a little fun with little Chase."

He tossed the book to Pogue.

"Your Latin is better than mine, page 148, it was in case of emergencies." Caleb said, "Read."

"_Capio absentis donum. vox super totus res letalis. Ego redimio vos ut nunquam polleo utor donum. suboles of vestri loin mos non subsum subesse vestri donum neque nec mos sumo donum. Vos mos have haud scientia nostri prosapia." _Pogue read, flinching when the wind picked up.

Electricity filled the air as Chase screamed. The others stared at him before he slumped, his eyes their natural color.

Caleb walked over to Chase, ripping the boys shirt.

"After this part, you can kiss your memories good bye." Caleb said, pulling a knife out.

When Reid saw the older boy yank Chase's pants down, tying a tourniquet to Chase's penis, he looked away. Caleb was going to castrate him.

Pogue hissed in quickly before looking away. Reid rushed over to Tyler and lifted his head.

"Tyler, you okay?" Reid asked, tapping the boys cheek.

He did it gently, but with enough force that Tyler shifted and groaned.

"Fuck Reid, leave me alone. Wanna sleep."

"Sure you do, but after we get away from creepy Caleb and his even creepier revenge methods. Nasty bitch." Reid muttered, as he picked Tyler up easily.

"Caleb…but he hates me. Dirty and broken." Tyler muttered.

"Nope, you just need some superglue. You're in luck too, just got some mental glue in today. Think it might be super, if not we can get Clark Kent to blow on it."

Tyler chuckled lightly as Reid carried him outside.

"Still dirty."

"You're still in luck. We just got this mental shampoo and soap today. Does wonders for your brain." Reid said, "Plus some normal soap and shampoo. It's piney or something. Pomegranate…Pomeranian…."

"Pine Cone." Tyler said, "Pomegranate is a fruit, Pomeranian is a dog. You, on the other hand, are an idiot."

"Bitch, I'm carrying you. You ain't exactly light either." Reid said, smiling, "Good to have your humor back Baby Boy."

"Don't wanna see Cay. Can we just go?" Tyler asked.

Reid looked over at Pogue when he laid Tyler in the back.

"Tell Caleb to call me if he wants to see Ty." Reid said, "For Tyler's comfort. If he shows up, I memorized that spell."

"Bullshit."

"_Capio absentis donum. vox super totus res letalis. Ego redimio vos ut nunquam polleo utor donum. suboles of vestri loin mos non subsum subesse vestri donum neque nec mos sumo donum. Vos mos have haud scientia nostri prosapia._" Reid recited perfectly, as Pogue's mouth dropped open.

"How are you failing?"

"Please, I can't use that stuff in real life. Ya'll piss me off and I can take away your powers. Sounds fair to me." Reid said.

Without the malice in his voice and staring straight at Pogue, the spell wouldn't work. It wasn't pointed at anyone with Power.

"Now I'm getting Tyler back to the dorms. Bathing him and getting his head straight. Make me proud asshole."

"Fuck off."

"Kindly." Reid said, jumping into the drivers seat.

He reversed and sped out of the parking lot. Tyler would be fine, Reid thought, in time.

Spell for taking the Power away was totally made up. I put it in Latin so it'd sound snazzier. Here's it in English, for those interested.

I take away the gift. The power over all things mortal. I bind you to never be able to use the gift. The offspring of your loin will not be subject to your gift nor will obtain the gift. You will have no knowledge of our family.


	377. Blind

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Eyes opened and sighed at the darkness.

"Reid, get up." Tyler said, as he turned and felt around, grabbing his shoe and blindly throwing it in the general direction of the blond.

Reid let out a 'oof' before Tyler heard a sigh.

"Man it's too fucking bright." Reid groaned.

Bright? It was pitch black.

"Reid, turn the light on." Tyler said.

"Baby Boy, we don't need the light. The sun is actually out and about. Son of a bitch it's bright!"

Tyler felt cold fear settle in his stomach as he gripped the sheets.

"Come on Tyler, get up, we've got class."

"Reid…it's dark."

"No, it's bright. I need sunglasses. Do you know where I put them?"

"Reid my eyes are open right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah Ty."

Tyler quickly breathed in.

"Reid I can't see."

"Sure you can, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Tyler shook his head, "I don't know…four?"

Silence answered him before Reid snorted.

"Good try Baby Boy."

"Reid." Panic creeped into Tyler's voice, "I can't see!"

More silence and panic filled the room as Tyler gripped the sheets harder.

"You're not kidding? How the hell did you go blind? Man Caleb's going to kick my ass!" Reid said, "SHIT! Caleb and Pogue need to know. We can miss school, we need to know how you went blind. Holy shit! You're blind Tyler!"

Tyler heard Reid shuffling around the room before his voice filled the air.

"Cay, shut up! I know…it's important….emergency…Tyler can't see." Reid said, "No, like he's blind or something. He can't see anything. I held up my middle finger and he said I was holding four fingers up."

He heard the blonde groan.

"Caleb I'm not kidding! Ask him yourself!"

Tyler jumped and let out a terrified sound as he felt something next to him. He didn't like not being able to see.

"Ty, Reid told me you can't see. Is he pranking me again?"

"Caleb it's dark." Tyler whispered, "Like pitch black…it shouldn't be that dark even if we had the curtains over the windows."

"How the hell did you go blind?" Caleb asked.

Tyler nearly snorted as the oldest restated something Reid had said minutes before.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a hex or something."

"None of us would hex you."

"Then it's a spell. I don't know Caleb!"

"Don't panic, this is no time to panic."

"I can't see and you're telling me not to panic! Are you fucking kidding me?"

He heard another voice and recognized Pogue's voice. Caleb was filling him in obviously and Tyler laid back down. Why did he have to go blind? Why not Reid, Reid would fucking milk it like a cow.

"Yeah? I don't know Cay, I was thinking we could go to Gorman's or the library or somewhere to find out what's wrong with him." Reid said, "Yes we need to skip…this is an emergency….**our boyfriend can't see!** Fine, I'll see you in twenty."

Tyler sat up carefully when he heard Reid shut his phone.

"Baby Boy, we need to get dressed and head to Gorman's." Reid said, helping the youngest stand up.

"Reid, this really sucks." Tyler said, "And if I trip over your underwear I swear I'm going to kill you."

He heard the blonde as he snorted, before he felt hands in his.

"Let's just get you dressed and I'll carry you to the car. That way we don't have any mistakes when I attempt to give you directions."

Sounded like a plan to him. Although he didn't like the idea of Reid carrying him anywhere, it was better than having to guess how many stairs there were or if there was a person in his way.

Getting dressed was easier than Tyler thought it would be with Reid's help. He gasped when Reid picked him up easily and heard the blonde as he sighed.

"Ty, you need to eat more. I've lifted heavier bricks than you." Reid said, "And I'm talking about the tiny red clay ones too."

Tyler hit what he hoped was Reid's head before they left the room.

"Reid…what if this happened naturally or something…and it wasn't a hex?"

"Then we'll find a way to cure it." Reid said simply, "Come on, we found that spell that cures deafness I mean, it can't be _that_ hard to find one for blindness right?"

"You know we aren't supposed to use our Powers for personal gain. Our parents will kick our asses."

"They'll be more worried about how a perfectly healthy teenager lost his sight in twelve hours." Reid countered, "You need to be able to see Tyler. If you can't then you're not going to be as safe as you could be."

Tyler sighed and nodded his head. He gripped Reid when someone bumped into them.

"Look guys, Simms needs Garwin to carry him like a chick."

Abbot. This would not end well if Reid actually retaliated. Tyler really hoped he wouldn't.

"Hey Abbot, suck my dick alright. Tyler is really sick." Reid snarled.

Who was he kidding, Reid would always retaliate.

"Were you too hard with the assfucking last night Garwin?"

Tyler tugged on Reid's shirt.

"Reid, come on, just leave it." Tyler said, "Caleb and Pogue are going to get their first and I'd rather not have them open the door and grab me without being able to know when it's going to happen."

He felt as the older boy flinched.

"You better be fucking glad Tyler needs me or I'd whoop your ass." Reid snapped.

When Tyler felt them moving again he relaxed.

"Everything is going to be fine Tyler."

"What if it doesn't?"

"We can fix this. I know we can." Reid said.

"And if we can't then I'm going to have to adapt to it." Tyler said quietly.

"No way, we're going to fix it Ty. It's a fucking fact okay. It's just a spell or a hex. Everything is going to be okay."

Tyler doubted it would be when he heard Reid's voice tremor.


	378. Blind pt 2

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Blind_

Tyler didn't know when they made it to Caleb's colony house because he couldn't tell which way they were going or how long it took to get there. In short, he was really irritated and hated not being able to see.

They finally stopped and Tyler felt the Hummer as it turned off. He waited for Reid to get him, taking the blonde's hands and letting himself be led to the house.

"Hey boys, they're already downstairs."

"Thanks Gorman." Reid said, before picking Tyler up.

The brunette gripped Reid's shirt as he was led down the stairs most likely. It was humiliating to say the very least.

"Jeez you guys took forever." Pogue said.

"Aaron bumped into us. I really wanted to kick his ass." Reid said.

"He has a low bullshit tolerance today." Tyler said, letting go of Reid when the blonde sat him down in his seat.

When he felt breath on his face he jumped a little.

"Whoa Baby Boy, it's just me." Caleb said.

"Warn me next time." Tyler snapped, "Feeling your breath and not being able to see whose breathing on me is fucking frightening."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Okay, well when you went to sleep last night, you could still see right?" Pogue asked.

Tyler nodded his head.

"Did you get up at all last night after you went to sleep?"

Tyler shook his head.

"Okay well I asked my Dad about it and he said it was most likely a spell. We know you didn't hit your head or anything last night, so it'll be okay." Pogue said.

Tyler snorted. If only things were ever that simple.

"So what we hit the hundreds of spell books down here and hope we find something?" Reid asked.

"It's our only plan."

"Well it sucks." Reid said.

"Guys! We're witches we can just use our powers." Pogue said.

Tyler winced when he knew what was going to be said next.

"We'll get addicted."

"Reid and I won't Caleb. My birthday isn't for a few more months." Pogue snapped.

"I'm not approving this!"

"Then we'll spend days maybe even weeks trying to find out what's wrong with him! Leaving Tyler alone is a hell no because he can't fucking see Caleb!" Reid growled.

"Guys---"

"Fuck you Caleb, I'm Using." Reid said.

"I am too."

Tyler sighed, he didn't want them to fight but then again he didn't want to not be able to see. It was a hard decision.

He heard books fling out of the shelves and winced when one whizzed by his ear. He heard group sighs before he leaned back. They'd be here forever.

Tyler was messing with his nails, even though he couldn't see them. He didn't know how long went by. It could have been minutes or hours before he heard a gasp.

"Motherfucker." Reid hissed.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"A page has been ripped out." Reid told him, "Not even a clean rip either."

"Do you think it's the page we need?" Caleb asked.

"No, the anti spell is still here, just not the spell." Reid said, "That's dumb though. To just take the spell and not the anti spell."

"Guys no one but us is ever down here besides our parents." Pogue said, worry in his voice.

"Who the hell would try to pull one over on us."

"Chase." Caleb said simply.

"He doesn't know about the Colony house though Cay. It had to be someone who knew about it."

Everyone was silent before Tyler thought of something.

"It could have been Chase. What if that spell was missing for a long time and no one noticed. I mean, we don't exactly make people blind anymore you guys. We don't use the spell books." Tyler said thoughtfully.

"That's a disturbing thought Tyler. But why now?" Reid asked.

"It's been exactly two months since Chase disappeared. Maybe he's trying to tell us he's still here." Pogue said.

"I don't like this at all." Caleb said, "I guess we get to go hunting after we fix your eyesight Ty."

The brunette nodded his head before he heard the boys chanting. He closed his eyes and sighed before he relaxed. A warmth spread from his eyes to his face before the boys stopped and he opened his eyes.

His vision was foggy for a moment before everything cleared up. The others were looking at him, in half anticipation and half fear.

"Baby Boy, can you see?" Reid asked cautiously.

Tyler nodded his head slowly, "Guys…if Chase has a spell for that…what other spells could he have?"

They all were silent as they pondered that. Maybe Chase was more dangerous than they originally thought.


	379. Hand

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_More Evil!Tyler_

"Baby, you've been sitting there, pondering, for hours." Chase said in a bored tone.

Tyler raised a brow and leaned back on the bed.

"I just can't---" Tyler trailed off with a growl when his phone started ringing, "You'd think after the tenth time of not picking up they'd get the clue that I'm not talking to them."

"They just want their Baby Boy to hang out with them." Chase teased.

Tyler didn't look so amused, he crossed the room quickly, straddling Chase's lap.

"That's not funny Chase." Tyler said smoothly, "In fact, I hate that nick name more than anything."

The brunette shifted when Chase's hands came to his hips.

"Now now, don't get all frustrated."

Tyler looked at him with a grin, leaning down to kiss the older man before his phone rang again.

"For fuck's sake." Tyler said, eyes flashing as his phone shot to his hand, "What?"

"Jeez Ty, catch you at a bad time?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah you did." Tyler said, grinding his hips into Chase's.

The boy moaned softly, making Tyler smile deviously.

"Why haven't you answered the phone? Reid, Pogue, and I have been calling you for hours."

"I've been busy." Tyler said, his hand gripping Chase through his pants.

"Doing what? It's summer Tyler, we don't have homework, and I know you aren't at your house."

"You're right I'm not." Tyler said, "I'm busy doing other things."

"Like?"

"Exercising, dancing, things like that." Tyler told him, his voice husky.

Chase's eyes rolled into his head as Tyler grinded into him more, his hand palming Chase's clothed erection.

"You can do that stuff with us."

"No Cay, I don't think you get it." Tyler said chuckling, "I'm exercising and dancing."

"Okay?"

Tyler sighed before he stopped moving and smirked at Chase. His hand danced along Chase's thigh before he gripped the boy's cock again.

"You know Cay, I am allowed to do things without you guys." Tyler said, unzipping Chase's pants.

He grinned when he realized Chase wasn't wearing boxers.

"I know that Tyler. We just haven't seen you in a while."

Chase groaned when Tyler gripped him tightly.

"Good, then you'll need to know something incredibly _delicious_."

"Um…okay?"

Tyler pumped Chase and grinned as the oldest writhed against him, panting and trying not to make any loud noises.

"You know what I get to do in my spare time?"

"No, because you never talk to me or any one else anymore."

Tyler chuckled, his voice deep and growling now. Chase was sweating just a little, before Tyler twisted his wrist, finger tracing the slit, watching and feeling Chase release all over him.

"I get to suck, fuck, and pump my boyfriend." Tyler said, "In fact, I was doing just that during this conversation. Say hi hunny."

He put the phone to Chase's ear and smiled when Chase panted.

"Hi there." Chase breathed.

Tyler put the phone back to his ear.

"Now you understand that yes, I was busy, and yes, you were interrupting. Now may I get back to be fucked or do you have a problem with that?" Tyler asked.

"N-N-No, I'll talk to you later." Caleb stuttered, embarrassment evident even through the phone.

"Bye Cay." Tyler said, hanging up.

"That was so hot." Chase said, "Now, lay down because I am seriously going to fuck you into the mattress."

Tyler snickered as Chase rolled them over, the phone ringing again, but it was ignored.


	380. Tootsie

Pairings: Reid/Tyler

The blonde sighed as the teacher droned on about the importance's of modern medicine. He looked across the room at Tyler, who looked about as bored as he felt. Reid slid his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, texting his boyfriend.

_Date: Feb 24, 10:18 a.m.  
Dude, I can't believe that bitch separated us!  
From: Reid_

_Date: Feb 24, 10:19 a.m.  
I can! You tried to give me a hand job Reid. Naughty bastard!  
From: Tyler_

Reid snickered before he replied.

_Date: Feb 24, 10:20 a.m.  
Mmm I would love a blow job from you right about now Baby Boy. Wouldn't you like that?  
From: Reid_

_Date: Feb 24, 10:21 a.m.  
Hm…I'd rather suck a tootsie pop. :p  
From: Tyler_

Reid had the audacity to look offended before a dark look crossed his features.

_Date: Feb 24, 10:22 a.m.  
I'd really love to stretch you out on your bed and fuck you senseless while you suck away on that lollipop Ty. I'd hold it for you while I fucked you into the mattress and you could make all the sounds around that lollipop, imagining it was my dick. Would you like that?  
From: Reid_

He watched Tyler blush scarlet and watched him think for a few minutes.

_Date: Feb 24, 10:26 a.m.  
Wanna skip the rest of school?  
From: Tyler_

Reid grinned widely at that and slid his phone in his pocket, giving to thumbs up to a still red Tyler.


	381. Blind pt 3

Pairings: Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Blind_

As they checked the other books, they were pleased to find that no other spell had been ripped out. Only the sight stealing one. Tyler didn't know whether to be thankful or scared. They didn't know how instantaneous the blind spell was, didn't know for sure who had it.

As he walked to lunch, all he could think of was when his sight would be stolen again. Tyler walked by Aaron and his friends, his eyes going to a piece of paper in Aaron's hands. His eyes widened as Aaron showed it off.

The stupid fucking idiot had the page. Tyler walked over and snatched it from Aaron.

"Where'd you get this?" Tyler asked.

Aaron glared at him.

"Why the fuck you care Simms?"

"Answer the question Aaron!" Tyler said.

The bully stared at Tyler for a while.

"Two weeks ago. Some guy gave it to me. I used it two nights ago. Its bullshit though, supposed to steal someone's sight." Aaron said, snorting with his friends.

"Who'd you try to cast it on?"

Aaron grinned, "You, but it didn't work, since you can see me."

Tyler felt his stomach drop before he walked off, clutching the page in his hand.

He saw the others stare at him when he got to their lunch table.

"Ty?" Reid asked cautiously, before Tyler shoved the page in his face, "Where'd you find it?"

"Aaron fucking Abbot and his mismatched gang of assholes and rapists had it. A guy gave it to them a few weeks ago apparently. He cast it on me."

"How? He doesn't have any power!" Pogue said in a quiet hiss.

"I don't know!" Tyler said, "That guy had to have been Chase. No one else could have had it."

"I don't know whether to beat the shit out of Aaron or question him on where he met this guy." Caleb said.

Tyler shook his head, "What's the point? The person doesn't have any other spells besides this one, we'll be fine. Besides, if it is Chase, he'll come out in the open."

The others agreed, but the same thing settled in all of their stomachs. Fear and apprehension mixed to create anxiety.

"If it is Chase…then what are we going to do?" Reid asked quietly.

"Fight." Tyler said simply, "I'm not sitting around again while he hurts people."

"Me either." Pogue agreed.

Caleb nodded his head as Reid sighed.

"Since this meeting is over, can I go kick Aaron's ass?" Reid asked.

The other three stared at him and snorted a little. Trust Reid to have a one track mind when it came to these things.


	382. Hand pt 2

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_More Evil!Tyler_

"Shit." Tyler hissed, tossing his cigarette down and stomping on it.

Chase stared at him as Tyler started to chew some gum.

"What?"

"Sons of Ipswich alert." Tyler said, "This is not a motherfucking drill."

Chase stared at him before peeking over his shoulder and sighing. Tyler arranged his face to look innocent before he turned and smiled at the others.

"Ty---um…can we talk to you? Alone?" Reid asked, glaring at Chase.

Tyler frowned at them before he leaned against Chase.

"Anything you say, you can say in front of Chase. I promise he won't bite…well…he won't bite me. No guarantees he won't bite me." Tyler said, grinning.

Chase's arm wrapped around the brunette's waist as he blew smoke at the others.

All three sets of eyes narrowed at the oldest.

"Tyler, what the hell was up with last night when I called you?" Caleb asked.

Tyler raised a brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cay. I was studying with Chase last night. We have this Chemistry test and it's going to kick our asses." Tyler said.

"Don't play dumb Tyler, we all heard you!" Pogue snapped.

Tyler tilted his head, well that put a damper on things.

"Oh! Are you guys talking about when I was giving Chase a hand job and Caleb was talking to me?" Tyler asked, not waiting for an answer, "If you want a repeat performance it's ten dollars a head, big and small both. You understand right?"

Chase chuckled against his neck, nipping at it and enjoying the shiver that ran through Tyler's body.

"Ty, I'd rather not see you and this…creep do anything like that." Caleb said, "In fact I think it would be best if you stayed away from him."

"But Cay, we're fucking each other. It's kind of hard to fuck each other long distance." Tyler said, pouting, "Besides, Chase is a _lot_ of _fun_. I've been doing things I normally wouldn't."

"Exactly!" Reid said loudly, "You aren't acting like you!"

"And you'd know what I'm actually like right?" Tyler asked, smirking, "Oh Reid, you're so utterly clueless. Chase and I have an understanding. He teaches me things and in return we have fun together."

"I still think you shaft me in that end of the deal." Chase told him.

"You're just saying that because you didn't get to go to that party last night. If you want to we can go to the rave tonight down in the cornfield. Aaron said it was going to be awesome. Last time he said that we had a blast." Tyler said, shrugging.

"Isn't that the time we inhaled all that pot?" Chase asked.

"Uh huh and we made that mad dash to the nearest store for bean dip and chips." Tyler said.

"Mmm let's go." Chase said, smiling.

"Wait…Aaron…as in Aaron Abbot?" Reid said through clenched teeth.

"Uh huh. Oh wait! Didn't we have a threesome with him that night?" Tyler asked, laughing, "We did! I remember now because he screams beautifully."

"We're standing right here!" Caleb snapped, "You aren't going to a rave Tyler."

Chase's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Tyler's old enough to go where he wants to."

"Stay out of it Collins." Pogue growled.

"So hateful." Tyler said, smirking, "Look boys, I understand what's going on now."

"You do?" Reid asked.

"Look it's not like Chase is my first boyfriend. You scared the others off. But I'm telling you this right now, you aren't going to scare Chase away. He's kind of…special." Tyler said thoughtfully, "Chase, baby, can you call Aaron and ask for the directions? I need a few words alone with them."

The oldest nodded before he brought Tyler into a kiss. Teeth clashed against teeth, their tongues battling, lips moving almost obscenely against each other. When they pulled away, Tyler's pupils were almost blown.

"You are so going to pay for that." Tyler said huskily, as Chase held up Tyler's phone.

"Sorry that you're so fuckable." Chase said, "I'll be back in two minutes."

When he left Tyler's head tilted and stared.

"Tyler?" Reid asked loudly.

"Jeez can't I appreciate my boyfriend's ass?" Tyler asked, as he turned to them.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Tyler?" Pogue asked.

"Rebuilt him. Had to recycle a few parts here and there." Tyler said.

He shivered when he felt Chase's mind touch his.

_Tell them about me being a Son. They should enjoy it. Tell them about the path you took._

Tyler grinned almost maniacally before he turned his head.

"I'll tell you what happened." Tyler said, "I'm sick of being the baby. Have been for years, just was too scared to tell you. I met Chase over there and things started clicking into perspective. I'm myself around Chase. Fun facts about him, he's evil. I'm not joking Reid, he's a Son of Ipswich. John Putnam's bastard son. You can check the records if you want to."

Their eyes widened in shock.

"That can't be right." Reid said in disbelief.

"But it _is_." Tyler said, laughing, "I checked the books myself! Now see, Chase has been teaching me all these neat tricks and I love them, love playing with the Power. He originally came here to kill us, get our powers. His plans changed when he met me. I think he might love me, but then again, if he doesn't, that's perfectly fine, the sex is great."

He watched the disbelief in the Sons faces and laughed.

"Tyler, you're coming with us." Caleb finally said, "He's done something to you. This isn't you."

Tyler took a step back, his eyes flashing black before Caleb flew across the field. Pogue and Reid stared at Caleb with wide eyes before they turned to Tyler.

"He's stronger than you…you couldn't have done that. How did you do that?" Reid asked, and Tyler detected the barely concealed fear.

"That's easy pussycats, I gave him half my power." Chase said, "When he turns eighteen, he'll get his powers, and half will go to me. It's an interesting spell."

They all watched Caleb stand up, wobbling back towards them.

"But you'll age!" Reid reminded Tyler.

The brunette almost cackled before turning black eyes to Reid.

"_About_ that. Found a way to stop it months ago. In one of the books actually. You see if our families actually _read_ those books instead of just skimmed them, they would've found it." Tyler said, "We already performed it for ourselves. The page isn't there anymore, we have it hidden for safe keeping."

"That's not fair." Pogue said.

"Think of it as revenge for treating me like a child." Tyler said, "It's hilarious you guys. I'm the strongest of the four Sons of Ipswich, but I'm the youngest. You thought I needed protecting from others, but I needed protection from myself and Chase. He's shown me my potential."

"You won't live forever." Reid said, "You'll eventually die."

"Yeah, but if we find a vampire on our road trip, then won't that be _devine_?" Tyler asked.

"What about Spenser?"

"We were thinking going in about a week. We still have two months for summer." Chase said.

"Tyler, come with us and we'll help you. My dad will know what to do to help you get _him_ out of your system." Reid begged.

"Oh Reid, I'm beyond help." Tyler said, "Beyond help and beyond sanity. You see, the thing is, Chase knew after he found out about us being the Sons that one of us would help him. He didn't know which one, but he knew. When it turned out to be me, he was joyous. Something snapped in me a few months ago, and now, I like my new crew. You guys held me back."

"Oh yeah? Who the fuck is your new crew?"

"Aaron and his boys. They are _so_ obedient once you show them what you can do." Tyler said, "Although that might have to do with our venom mixture. A little bit in their drink and their like puppies to us. So blindly loyal and forgiving."

"Tyler…did you put a spell on them?" Reid asked, scared to know the answer.

"Yeah, they do anything we want them to." Tyler said, "I mean, it's kind of like we have minions, without the hassle of them being complete idiots. The funny thing is…is that even if I do something unforgiveable none of you will stop me. None of you will kill me. Because I'll still be Baby Boy to you, sweet and innocent. Not even your families will try, because they'll remember who I am. All the while you guys will think of ways to try to make me good again."

Chase wrapped his arms around Tyler, "Baby, we need to go. Aaron gave me directions and it's an hour and a half drive."

Tyler raised a brow and smirked at the boys, "If you'll excuse me, I have a rave to attend."

"He's the life of the party after all. You should see him on a stripper pole." Chase said, grinning.

The left the other Sons staring after them in shock, disgust, fear, and worry.


	383. Help

Pairings: Caleb/Reid

"You can't fight him alone."

"Yes I can. I'm stronger than you will be when I do."

"I don't like it. We could lose you so easily and it's like you don't even care."

"I do care! That's why I'm doing it. So you guys won't get hurt!"

"I'd believe that more if you didn't look like a liar."

"You're upsetting everyone by doing this."

"Well at least you'll be alive."

"It's not about being alive damnit! We don't want you to fight Chase by yourself Caleb!"

"Reid---"

"No! It's not right Caleb and you know it." Reid said, "Why can't you just accept our help?"

"Because you would get _killed_."

"I'd rather go out swinging than hide with my tail between my legs!"

Caleb winced before he sighed.

"No Reid."

"But Caleb---"

The blonde jumped when the older boy hugged him.

"Trust me on this okay? I swear I won't die." Caleb said.

"Can't promise that." Reid muttered.

"I can try." Caleb said.

"I'm still going to follow you and help."

"I know you would."

"Then--"

Caleb watched Reid slump to the floor before dropping his hands.

"Hence why I have to knock you out." Caleb said, picking Reid up.

When he laid the blonde down he sighed.

"I won't get killed." Caleb told him before he turned and left.


	384. Together

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler  
_This is a memory from the N&D story_

"Dude, just go! He's likes you so its not like he's going to reject you." Reid said, staring at the oldest Son.

Caleb shook his head, "He looks happy talking to Pogue, I don't want to ruin that. It'll be okay, I mean, I can just tell him later."

"By later, you mean never. Caleb just tell the poor son of a bitch."

The older man shook his head.

"I don't know if I can Reid."

"You can, will, and are going to." Reid said, shoving him towards Tyler, "Just spit the truth at him."

"You want me to spit on him?" Caleb asked.

"It's an expression!" Reid cried, "Don't change the subject! Now go!"

Caleb nodded his head, taking a deep breath.

"Oh and Cay, if you hurt him I'm going to filet you and bury you alive ten different ways." Reid threatened, seeing the older boy's eyes widen, "Have fun okay?"

Caleb stared, open mouthed as Reid walked past him and towards Mr. Parry. The oldest Son shaking his head and staring at Tyler as he laughed. He could do this, it was simple, go over and tell Tyler he loved him.

Caleb smiled and made a step towards them and then stopped. He'd broken up with Sarah yesterday. Tyler might think he was a rebound and that would be bad. But Tyler should know by now that Caleb wouldn't do that to anyone.

"The movies make it look so much easier than it is." Caleb whispered to himself.

He looked at Reid who was motioning for Caleb to go to Tyler.

"If I can take on Chase, then this is a piece of cake." Caleb reassured himself as he finally started to walk over.

"Oh hey Caleb." Tyler said, when the oldest was in front of them, "Pogue has a bad sense of humor."

"You're only saying that because you're jealous you didn't think of nacho cheese!"

Tyler chuckled softly, his hand covering his mouth as he laughed. Caleb thought it was adorable as he laughed along with the two.

"Well hey, can I talk to you alone for a second Tyler?" Caleb asked.

Tyler eyes widened, "It was Reid's idea! I swear it was! I didn't want to put Tabasco sauce in the punch!"

"What?" Caleb asked in confusion.

Tyler smiled sheepishly, "It wasn't about the punch was it?"

Caleb shook his head and watched Pogue turn his glass over, letting the punch drain onto the ground.

"I'm going to get water." Pogue said as he left.

"Okay then." Tyler said, clapping his hands together, "What do you need Caleb?"

The older man took Tyler's arm and led him towards cover. The tree had just enough shade for them to cool off in. It was surprisingly warm that day. Caleb secretly suspected Reid's hand in it, but wouldn't say anything.

"Okay, um…I don't really know how to say this at all." Caleb said, "I almost died two days ago."

"Yeah and you scared the crap out of all of us while you almost did." Tyler said, smiling.

"That's…um…bad. Well…it put a lot of things in perspective for me." Caleb said.

Tyler raised a brow, "If you're going to ask me for advice on how to propose to Sarah, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"I broke up with Sarah." Caleb said bluntly.

"Why? I thought you liked her." Tyler said in confusion.

"As a friend. Shit this isn't going like I wanted it to." Caleb said, "Tyler, I realized I've been in love with someone I've been close to for years."

"Is it Pogue? He broke up with Kate, so you'd probably have a better shot." Tyler said, eyes shifting away from Caleb.

"No it isn't Pogue and before you even say it, it isn't Reid either." Caleb said.

"Yeah I wouldn't have said that. I think you two as a couple would be disastrous." Tyler said.

"Ty, when I almost died…I could only think of so many things. I thought about how I let the Covenant down and our families and then I thought about you." Caleb said, "And that sounds so cheesy and lame and I understand that."

Tyler stared at him, completely silent.

"Tyler I'm in love with you. I have been for a while and I just didn't realize it. It took me almost dying and then a kick in the ass from Reid to get it." Caleb told him.

Tyler blinked at him.

"And I understand that it's probably a bad time since I just broke up with Sarah and I don't want you to think you're a rebound because you aren't." Caleb added.

Tyler blinked at him again and Caleb sighed.

"Can you say something?" Caleb asked.

"Sorry…that was just…a lot to take in." Tyler said lamely and looked down.

"That's all you can say?"

"Well I'm sorry but when you've been crushing on the same boy for nearly four years its kind of a mindfuck when they out and say they're in love with you." Tyler told him.

"I just…I want to be with you Ty."

The younger boy smiled at Caleb.

"You know Cay, I love that you feel the same way, but did Reid actually kick you in the ass?"

Caleb grinned sheepishly, "He gave me a pep talk."

Tyler laughed lightly and grinned.

"So is that a yes?" Caleb asked.

"What do you think?" Tyler asked.

Caleb leaned in and hesitantly kissed Tyler before he jumped back and stared at Reid who was holding a camera. Tyler blushed even as Caleb's eyes narrowed.

"Reid!"

"A love confession from Caleb Danvers, a ten minute pep talk. Requited love that was just put out in the open, four years. Documented proof that Caleb Danvers is a pussy, priceless." Reid said, before he ran.

Caleb chased after the blonde as Pogue came back over.

"Best party ever?" Pogue asked.

"Nah your drunken sixteenth birthday party with the candy fight still is the best, but this is a close second." Tyler said, wincing when Reid and Caleb collided with a table, "I take it back, this is. Just because of that."

They both watched Caleb trying to grab the camera from Reid. He failed drastically each time.


	385. Fail

_Everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I dealt with a bout of writer's block and after that I had to get ready for college. Life getting in the way of my creative process always made me mad, but never fear! I come bearing oneshots of happy!  
_  
Pairing: Caleb/Reid  
_For DyingInnocence who wanted something to do with the secret. Not sure if this is what you wanted, but I tried._

A gasp was torn from the blonde's throat as pain licked down his spine, his Adam's apple bobbed as he tried to swallow around the gag in his mouth. The feelings of _pleasure pain_ confused his head as he both knelt up and tried to shy away from the body above him. Tears leaked out of his eyes as another jolt of _pleasure pain pleasure_ wreaked through his body. The body above him panting his name, cooing his name, crying out his name, it all washed over him like a soft caress.

The tell tale signs of an orgasm built deep within him as the body above him stilled.

He wanted…no…_needed_ the body to continue. Needed to reach that point of no return. He wanted to _touch_….no…._bite_ that shoulder that taunted him like a bad drug.

"You enjoy this don't you? Tyler can't give you this can he? You have to go somewhere else for the rough touch that I give you." It was growled, all harsh teeth and unforgiving tongue on his neck, leaving tell tale marks.

All the blonde could do was whimper as the teeth sank deeper, harder, faster into sweat slicked flesh.

_Reid_

The body moved again and the blonde's breathing quickened, coming out in fast, uneven breaths through his nose.

_Reid_

When the blonde was just about to reach his peak---

_REID_

Reid shot up in bed, his eyes searching the room and landing on Tyler who was staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

"You sounded like you were having a bad dream." Tyler said, his eyes searching Reid's for something that the blonde wouldn't give him….couldn't….not yet.

"Yeah I was."

"Was it about Chase? I can call Caleb and he can--"

"No! No that's okay Ty, Caleb should sleep…it's late…I'm alright." Reid said, leaving the brunette staring at him as he laid back down.

"Alright…if that's what you want."

Reid wondered if he could still continue the dream as his eyes slid shut.


	386. Bite

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Hands grappled hips, lips seeked lips, teeth clanked teeth, and the smaller of the pair was manhandled through the door. The smallest of keens passed through kiss swollen lips as they moved. Legs hit the edge of the bed before both bodies fell as one. The older of the two pulled away and stared into glazed over eyes. The pupils blown before the oldest dunked back down. Hands tried to rip clothes off before dual eyes flashed black.

They had no care about where their clothes ended up, just needed flesh on flesh. Primal urges filled the oldest as he broke the kiss and began biting the younger male's neck. Pants, moans, and whimpers passed broken lips as the body tried to lift up into the older.

"_Caleb_."

It was nothing more than a whisper, but it was the hottest whisper Caleb had ever heard.

"_It'll be so good. I'll be so good. Love you so much. So soft, so sweet, so beautiful._"

Utter nonsense but to the younger it was the most beautiful nonsense in the world.

"_Cay._"

More bites were given before the older boy moved farther down.

"_Tyler._"

The brunette whined low in his throat before Caleb bit down harder. The whine turned into a moan before Tyler rolled them over. He nipped at Caleb's collar bone and grunted when Caleb rolled them back over. A laugh falling from him as they messily kissed again. Tyler jerked when he felt a cool digit enter him before another moan slipped from his lips.

Lips trembled as Tyler clawed at Caleb's back. He needed more…wanted more….had to have more.

When a second digit slid in with the first Tyler mewled, growled when Caleb pushed that bundle of nerves before the digits left his body. No hesitation before something bigger pushed into Tyler's body. Nails dragged down tan skin, ankles dug into Caleb's back.

Tyler felt entirely clusterfucked as Caleb started thrusting into him. Only managing mewls and whines and whimpers. Listening to Caleb's pants and groans and moans. The pair were shaking already as Caleb gripped Tyler's hips harder, thrusting deeper, faster.

Tyler wasn't sure if he came first or if Caleb did. It was too close and he could barely make a coherent thought other than _yes, fuck yes._

When Caleb fell on top of him, shifting until he laid next to Tyler, the brunette let himself be pulled into Caleb's arms. Too tired to move himself as Caleb whispered that they would clean up in the morning.


	387. Trickster

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler

Tyler hadn't expected to see Caleb on his door step, soaking wet and shivering. His boyfriend usually called before he came over. The older man was staring at Tyler and the youngest of the Covenant felt worry crash through him like a hurricane.

"Caleb, what are you doing here? It's two in the morning." Tyler said.

It was Fall Break however, so he was still awake, but he wasn't telling Caleb that.

What was scaring Tyler more than he would say was the fact that Caleb wasn't talking and just staring at Tyler. When the oldest finally did move he shoved Tyler inside the house and shut it.

Tyler moved back a few steps a weird look had crossed Caleb's face that scared the youngest.

"Cay, are you alright?"

A knowing look was in Caleb's eyes and a smirk was crossing his face. It was all very eerie and Tyler didn't know if he was looking at Caleb or Chase.

Not taking any chances, Tyler moved back slowly.

"Okay, quit it Caleb, what are you doing here?" He finally snapped.

The next thing Tyler was aware of was being face down on the ground, tasting copper as blood filled his mouth. He nearly cringed when Caleb turned him over.

"What the hell Caleb?"

His eyes widened as the look came back to the older boy's eyes and Tyler kicked Caleb's kneecap before he scrambled up.

"Chase?" Tyler asked in astonishment.

Caleb grinned at him and then the illusion faded and Chase stood before him. All Tyler could think was run and run fast. When the youngest tried to move he found himself held firmly in place. Which brought the words _fuck my life_ and _damnit why_ into his mind.

"Now its rude to leave your guest without a host Tyler."

"It's rude to pretend to be one of my friends when you aren't." Tyler retorted, sounding braver than he felt. When all else failed, sound like Reid.

Chase snorted derisively and moved around Tyler. The brunette shuddered when Chase caressed his cheek.

"So _soft_." He heard Chase whisper.

"When the guys come over, you are dead Collins." Tyler snapped.

"I doubt that. Since you weren't expecting Danvers, why would you expect Parry or Garwin?"

So Tyler was extremely fucked. Things weren't looking up and he needed a Plan Z now.

"You so sure about that?" Tyler asked and it even sounded lame to him.

"Very."

And Tyler remembered why cocky guys never made it onto his list, with the exception of Reid, who wasn't a complete dick around him.

When Chase's hand trailed down his neck, Tyler jerked away as much as he could.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?"

"I'm waiting for you to cooperate so we can call you stupid Covenant."

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Because I'm going to make them an offer they won't be able to refuse."

For once, Tyler didn't want to know, but curiosity always was a bitch.

"What?"

"Well since I know they won't hand over their power especially with Caleb at the same level as me, I'll give them another choice."

"What do you mean?"

"They can keep their stupid powers and I'll go away if I can take you with me."

That would _definitely_ not fly with the boys. In fact, Tyler couldn't wait to see what they would say. Chase pulled Tyler's phone out of his pocket and ran through the contacts.

"But who to call first. Tell me Tyler, where are your friends?"

Reid and Pogue had decided to go to Boston tonight to go clubbing. They said they wouldn't be back in town till at least four in the morning and Caleb was at home, most likely in bed.

So that's what Tyler told him. Watched him hit Reid's number and felt his phone shoved onto his ear.

It was answered on the second ring.

"Baby Boy, what's up?" Reid's voice asked, with loud techno music in the background.

"Reid, we have a problem."

That was all Tyler got to say before Chase pulled the phone away.

"Garwin, I suggest you tell Parry and Danvers that I have your youngest and to high tail it to his house." Chase said, "Oh don't worry, your choices are slim."

He hung up and Tyler just stared at him as Chase dropped the phone on the table.

"What do you want with me?" Tyler finally asked.

Chase turned and grinned at him.

"I figure if I can't have their power then the only other way I can feel good about their pain is for me to have you in a place they can't find you. Can you imagine how much it will kill them to know I have you and they don't know what I'm doing to you?"

Tyler glared at him. That wasn't going to happen.

"Besides, I'd give you back to them." Chase said, "In mental pieces. Shred your sanity until its irreparable and send you back."

That….well that didn't sound like the type of Fall Break Tyler would enjoy, so Chase could keep that free trip to himself.

When Tyler's phone started to ring, Chase handed the phone to him. Tyler saw Caleb's name on the ID and answered it, albeit hesitantly.

"Hey Cay." Tyler said.

"Tyler, what the hell is going on? Reid just called me and told me that Chase has you or something. I think I hallucinated that, so can you tell me that he's an idiot?"

"Wish I could, but for once, Reid wasn't drunk dialing you." Tyler said and sighed and the phone was snatched again.

When Tyler could move his feet, his right foot was going to have to be surgically removed from Chase's ass.

"Danvers, nice of you to call. I have a proposition for you and your boys, so you might want to get here."

Boston was a good fifty minutes away, and if Reid was driving, then they'd be here in thirty, if Pogue was driving it would be twenty. Caleb's house was a good fifteen minutes away, but since Caleb knew Chase was with him it would be seven.

But then again, Caleb would wait for the others just so he would _have_ backup to get Tyler out.

The brunette shook his head and turned to look at Chase as he got off the phone. When the oldest member of the Covenant pet his cheek, Tyler bit his hand. Chase hissed and yanked his hand back, watching as he started to bleed.

"That hurt."

The last thing Tyler was aware of was the dull pain of a punch before the world went black.


	388. Trickster 2

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler, Chase/Tyler

_Follows Trickster_

When Tyler came to, he tried to move his arm, finding it immobile. The world was shifting into focus as he stared at his arms. They were tied with a rope. He was also aware that he was gagged.

He tried to Use and quickly found that he couldn't. His eyes widened as he looked around the room frantically and his eyes landed on Chase, who was playing with a butterfly knife.

"Your awake. You know, your brothers are going to be here soon." Chase said and grinned.

Tyler's eyes narrowed and Chase pouted.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault." Chase said, "I'm mentally insane, it's hereditary."

The brunette rolled his eyes and struggled against the ropes as Chase laughed.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you continue to do that."

Tyler's speech was muffled as he bit down on the gag. Chase walked behind him as the door flew open. Caleb walked in with Reid and Pogue flanking him in true Covenant style.

Caleb's eyes widened when they caught sight of Tyler, before they narrowed at Chase.

"Okay Chase, let him go and we'll let you live." Pogue snapped.

"I'm not." Reid growled, "You fucked with the wrong Son."

Chase snorted and trailed a finger up and down Tyler's cheek. The brunette cringed and watched as his brothers fought with their instinct of just tossing Chase away from Tyler.

"I'm afraid boys that that is not going to work with me. I have a little deal to make with you."

"No deals, get the fuck away from him." Caleb growled.

Chase smirked as he continued to trail his finger across his cheek. Tyler flinched away from him and his brothers growled.

"Then I guess I can just pick you off one by one." Chase said, "We remember the last time don't we?"

All three paled considerably before Reid cleared his throat.

"What do you want Chase?" he asked.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Chase said, "And it's simple. Something you're not even going to miss."

"You aren't getting our powers jackass." Pogue snapped.

"I want something else." Chase said, "I'll let you two live and keep your powers, but in return for my generosity you have to give me something."

They were hesitant, Tyler knew that from where he was, so did Chase.

"What's that?" Caleb asked.

"Baby Boy right here." Chase told them.

"Fuck you." Reid said, "You can try to kill me but you ain't taking Tyler."

"What makes you think you have a choice in the matter?" Chase asked, "I'll just go with the cliché of I'm taking him with or without your permission. I just thought it'd be nice to know, that this is going to be a fair trade. So you can keep your powers."

"You aren't leaving with him." Caleb said simply.

Chase smirked before his eyes flashed black.

"Like you can stop me." Chase said before a mist started to travel around the both of them.

"Well, we can't, but his dad behind you can." Pogue said.

Mr. Simms stood behind the boy with a baseball bat in hand.

Chase's eyes flashed and Tyler's dad hit the wall before the bat came anywhere near him. When he turned back away the three boys stared at him in shock.

"Now Tyler, we have to leave." Chase said, hand on Tyler's shoulder, "Don't worry boys, I'll send him to you in pieces. His head so jumbled and broken it will take you years to fix him."

Tyler jerked away from him, tilting his chair over in the process. A grunt of pain passed through the gag before he heard something smash into the wall. When he felt hands on him he tried to pull away before he actually saw Caleb's face.

"Baby Boy, it's okay." Caleb said, removing the gag from Tyler's mouth.

The brunette took in deep breaths as he saw Mr. Garwin rise from beside Mr. Simms.

"Boys, you know what Glenn and Rosalind told you about holding psychotic parties without them." Mr. Garwin said disappointingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Caleb all but ripped the ropes from Tyler's wrists, letting the brunette rub the circulation back into his hands.

"Please tell me we can kill him." Tyler said quietly, surprising Caleb.

"Ty--"

"No. He didn't die the first time and he's unconscious….let's kill him. I know it's the cowardly thing to do but I do not give a _fuck_."

Caleb nodded his head and turned to Mr. Simms and Mr. Garwin who were already picking up the limp form of Chase.

"We'll take care of it boys." Mr. Garwin said as they left.

The four younger Covenant members all walked upstairs to Tyler's room, to hopefully, get the shaken brunette to sleep.


	389. Wall

Pairing: Chase/Tyler

_Evil!Tyler verse_

He was bored. He was very bored. Tyler Simms being bored was not a good thing. Never had been a good idea when he was considered _good_ now it was even worse. The students had been scared of Tyler and Chase, the anxiety turned into cold fear when Aaron and his cronies joined their ranks as what Chase called 'human pets.' The student population knew about Tyler and Chase's _gifts_, had even asked Caleb and the boys about it…if they'd known.

They never answered though, they played dumb when anyone spoke of it. The older members of the Covenant blamed Caleb for Tyler's change. The younger members of the Covenant blamed Glenn for never being there for Tyler. Evelyn and Rosalind told them the blame was on no one, only Chase, who had obviously poisoned Tyler's mind somehow.

Tyler bobbed his foot along to an invisible beat as Chase sat next to him, biting and licking his neck.

"You." The word was spoken coldly.

A freshmen stopped in his tracks and stared at Tyler in fear.

"Go find Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, and Reid Garwin. Tell them I wanna talk to them." Tyler snapped.

The freshmen nodded and all but ran away.

"Why?"

"They're up to something. I'm putting it down like a dog before it breeds into something bigger." Tyler said.

Not even ten minutes later, Caleb walked towards him with their brothers behind him.

"What is it Baby Boy?" Caleb asked cautiously.

"Whatever it is you're planning, _stop_, or you'll piss me off." Tyler growled out, "Now fuck off."

"Your mom was actually wondering if we wanted to all have dinner tomorrow night. Y-You haven't visited her for a while Tyler." Caleb said hesitantly.

The brunette raised a brow, "Then we'll have _dinner_ Caleb. Now go _away_."

The older boy nodded his head before he turned and walked away. Reid stayed behind and just stared at Tyler.

"I just don't understand why you're being like this." Reid said, "Yeah we protected you, but we did it because we love you Tyler."

The brunette raised a brow, "You done?"

"No! As a matter of fact I'm not. I want _my_ Tyler back. The one who was a bit of a geek and knew scary random facts that made me admire the boy, not this punk ass wannabe who is on a fucking power trip."

Tyler snorted at him before he slid down the wall. When he walked to the blonde, Reid didn't step back, held his ground and stared Tyler down.

"You know, most people would have been pissing their pants."

"I'm not most people Ty. I'm your best friend. Whatever Chase did to you, we can fix, and you'll still be my best friend. I know you better than anyone Tyler, and I know this _is not_ you."

Tyler's brow twitched, "How the fuck would you know what I'm really like. Maybe I put on the best show for you."

"Doubtful Baby Boy." Reid frowned, "You almost exposed all of us. The people in Spenser don't actually know if you have powers or not, but they don't want to chance it. They all also think Chase has done something to make you like this."

Something flashed in Reid's eyes once he said that before Tyler looked away.

"Reid, go back to Caleb and Pogue." Tyler said, his voice a low growl before he turned to Chase, who was glaring daggers at Reid, "You quit it."

Chase looked shocked before he nodded his head sharply. Tyler ran at the wall and gripped the sides before he pulled himself up and sat down again.

Watching Reid walk away with a slump in his shoulders made something stir in his stomach before he felt something squash the feeling.


	390. Rockstar

Pairings: Caleb/Tyler  
_A/N: Holy crap guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I haven't forgotten about you guys! Real life got in the way of writing! I promise to write more though, now that I'm back. Thanks for the reviews and the adding to your favorites guys!_

The black and blue haired boy dodge rolled as a ball of electricity went over his head, hitting the tree behind him. The boy threw himself under the attacker, kicking his legs out beneath him. The male went down and hit the ground hard.

"Oi, Tyler!" a British voice called, "Adrian! We have to get going if we're going to get to Ipswich by noon!"

Tyler looked up through his black and blue hair as he helped Adrian up. The boys fiery red hair covering most of his face.

"Good job Ty, you seem to be doing really well with evading tactics now." Adrian said.

Tyler had quite literally ran away from Ipswich once Chase had come back for him. How could the boy get Tyler, if the boy had disappeared into thin air. When Tyler had reached his family in New York, they had sent him to California. Tyler had changed his name and appearance in a hope to blend in better. It had worked so far as well. He had met Adrian, the fiery haired guitarist, Hel, the only girl in the band, she played bass, and her hair was a deep burgundy color, and Cameron, who was the drummer, his hair was a silky silver.

He had joined on as singer and adopted the name Frost. Within two months of club gigs, they had gotten a record deal and now were on tour. The good thing about this bunch was that they were witches, so Tyler had back up should Chase somehow show up.

The group was going to have a break however, so they could go to school. And where better to go then Spencer Academy? Tyler was going to have to keep a low profile though.

They all hopped into the tour bus, and sat down as they waited to arrive at Ipswich.

"So are you excited about seeing your brothers again?" Adrian asked, from next to Tyler.

"About as excited as I can be, given that a psychopath still is out for my blood." Tyler said, half smiling, half frowning.

"Do they know you're coming back?"

Tyler shook his head, "I wanted to tell Reid, he's been my best friend since we were kids, but if Chase is still watching them as closely as I think he is, he'd pick up on it and be on his way back as well."

"What about Caleb?"

Tyler winced, Caleb was a sore subject. They had been dating for a year before Tyler had run away, leaving no reason as all, just a note that said he'd be back.

"Hopefully he's moved on." Tyler said, as the bus picked up speed.

"You can't mean that." Adrian said, "If you're still in love with the bloke, then you need to explain to him why you left. He surely hasn't moved on Tyler."

The other boy shrugged before turning to pick up a book.

"I'll only have one chance to tell them Adrian, if I even get that. Chase has too many spies, you know that."

Adrian did know that. Chase had almost caught Tyler when the two had first met in Los Angeles. They had talked to a bartender and he had told Chase almost immediately.

"You should still tell them when you can."

Tyler didn't say anything in response. Two hours later they were pulling into the theater where their show would be that night. Fans were already crowding the van as Tyler pulled on his leather jacket. Sunglasses fell over his eyes, as Adrian fixed his hair.

"Ready Frost?" Hel asked from her seat, a smirk on her lips as she stood up.

Tyler smirked back as she took up the front and walked out. Tyler heard the crowd scream her name as Cameron took of next, then Adrian, and Tyler walked off last, the crowd getting louder as Adrian took Tyler's hand and all put shoved through the crowd to get inside.

Thirty minutes later found them practicing. Tyler held the microphone and smirked at the crew. Cameron started drumming. The only beginning to 'Red Flag' before Tyler and Adrian started singing as the guitars joined the drumming. Tyler gripped the microphone as he walked over to Adrian and the two started leaning into the others space. Tyler waving for Hel to come over. The girl walking slowly to the electric guitar before standing beside them. They all stepped to the side and then to the other as they started singing 'We don't need them.' They all started singing as Tyler sang the chorus.

They all ended at the same time. Tyler in between Hel and Adrian as he held up the microphone above their heads.

Hel clapped her hands together, "That was freaking awesome! This might be our best show yet guys."

Tyler eyes widened as he saw Reid and Caleb bring a new microphone stand to him. Reid holding the wire, giving it slack as Caleb set it down.

"Sorry the other was so short." Caleb apologized as Tyler stared, slack jawed.

"F-Frost, say something." Hel said, as she threw an arm around Tyler, "Don't worry about him, he does this whenever he sees a pretty guy. Pretty normal for him honestly. You'd think he'd be a cool rockstar or something, but he's awfully daft."

Tyler shoved Hel off, "Hel, back off okay, remember why we came here."

Her eyes widened as she looked at Caleb, "Oh yeah, well have fun with that. I'm going to go do a guitar check...over there...where no awkwardness could possibly ensue."

Adrian walked over then and stared at Caleb, "Frost we don't need you for a good ten minutes or so, if there's anyone you need to talk to to tell them that you're here."

"Thanks Adrian." Tyler said, breaking his eyes away from Caleb and Reid.

"No problem mate, just make sure you tell them."

Tyler turned back to Caleb and Reid.

"Sorry about that, I just recognized you guys." Tyler said.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're from Ipswich." Reid said.

"Born and raised, although I left last year."

"Why?" Caleb asked.

Tyler opened and closed his mouth, "Personal reasons."

"I don't remember a Frost in Ipswich honestly, and we know everyone here." Reid said, "Stage name?"

Tyler nodded his head, "Yeah, if people knew my real name...well let's say that I would be in big trouble."

"Can we know? Since you used to live here and all?" Caleb asked.

Tyler looked around and then motioned for the boys to follow him.

"Adrian I'm going to our dressing rooms to rest okay?"

Adrian looked at the two boys behind him and nodded his head. Tyler headed past him and backstage where the crew was hightailing it to get everything ready. Tyler entered the room and let the others in as well before shutting the door and placing his hand on it.

"_Silencio_." Tyler hissed at it, as a blue light emanated from the door.

"What the hell?" Reid shouted, as both he and Caleb's eyes went black.

"Really boys? Is that any way to treat me?" Tyler asked, as he took the sunglasses off finally.

"Who the hell are you?" Caleb asked.

"You really don't know?" Tyler, "Jeez Cay, I'm hurt, really I am."

Both boys eyes widened in recognition before Caleb hugged Tyler.

"Holy shit Tyler! Where the fuck have you been?" Caleb asked, holding the boy at arms length now before Reid hugged him.

"Long story short, I ran away because of Chase, he's still tracking me down, but he lost me when I became Frost." Tyler said, accepting the hugs.

"But we would have hel-"

"Reid, even with my bands help I haven't been able to fight Chase." Tyler said, a twinkle in his eyes, "You three, no offense, wouldn't have been much help at the time."

"Your band?" Caleb asked confused.

"Witches, very old families. Older than ours are guys. Adrian comes from a long line, aging back to creation. Hel dates from the Vikings, and Cameron from King Arthur's time." Tyler said, "I was lucky to have found them when I did."

Caleb looked astounded, "H-how?"

"They don't age like we do with our power, I don't know why. I met them when I was on the run from Chase in Seattle." Tyler told them, "They took me in and helped me train. Adrian is sure he can find a way to stop the aging if he can just have more time, which means I can't let Chase find me."

Understanding dawned on Reid's face, "You're his test subject on it!"

Tyler nodded his head, "We're getting close to the solution, he's sure of it. It's started to age me less."

"That's brilliant, maybe if we give it to Cha—" Reid was interrupted by Tyler quickly.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because then he'll want our power just because it will mean he'll be even more powerful Reid."

"Oh."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Keep my identity a secret guys or this will all go up in smoke around us and I'll have to run again."

"What about Pogue?"

"You can tell Pogue, just no one else." Tyler said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a show to get ready for."

Tyler left them in the dressing room, hoping he'd done the right thing.


	391. Hit the Floor

Pairings: (Past) Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Tyler

Follows the first Evil Tyler

On a scale this was definitely a ten on the ohshit-ometer. Tyler side stepped Aaron as the supposed 'jock' ran towards him. Tyler hit him on the back of the head as he ran past. Chase was handing Pogue's ass to him, as Reid lay motionless at the oldest's feet. Tyler quickly knocked Aaron out with a right punch to the temple before he rushed Chase.

Pogue fell to his knees in defeat before Tyler slammed into Chase. Caleb was stirring next to Reid, who was moaning in what seemed to be him climbing back into consciousness.

"Tyler, stop! You'll be killed!" Pogue yelled tiredly, as Tyler slammed Chase into the wall and then into the pavement.

Reid sat up with Caleb simultaneously as they took in the scene before them. Tyler punched Chase at the same time as Chase pushed the boy away. Tyler grunted as he hit the other wall, before running at the other boy again.

"I told you not to fuck with us anymore Chase. But you didn't listen! You're so stupid that you thought that if you hurt them you could get to me!" Tyler roared as he sent Chase through the brick wall across from them.

His eyes were an angry black, as he followed Chase. He slammed the boys head into the ground in the abandoned building it seemed to echo.

"Did you really think I would give you another chance? After all that you've put me through! After almost driving me insane!" Tyler yelled, as Chase's eyes went black and he sent Tyler backwards through the same wall, as he hit the concrete where his brothers could see him now.

"You forget Tyler that I made you what you are right now." Chase said calmly.

Tyler popped his neck as he looked up at Chase. The two circled one another as the brothers stared on in shock.

"You forget you gave me half your power so we're evenly matched you fool." Tyler growled, his eyes narrowing as Chase went flying. Tyler followed the eldest and kicked him with the power into another wall.

Chase stared at Tyler before the youngest found himself in a body lock.

"Oh look you know you don't stand a chance against your little creation so you lock me up. How utterly pathetic of you Chase!"

Chase snarled as electricity surrounded Tyler. The boy bit his lip until it bled but did not scream. When Chase stopped Tyler spit up the blood from his now bleeding lip.

"Remember Chase, you've done that before." Tyler gasped, "Told me if I screamed I would have to deal with it again."

"And look at how well you listen to my orders."

Tyler smirked, quite evilly, before he broke the lock, falling into a bowing position on the ground.

"And now you're where you belong, on your knees." Chase said as Tyler stood up.

Pogue, Reid, and Caleb stood up as well, as Tyler walked towards Chase. The eldest doing the same.

"Remember Tyler, I know all of these tricks you might do, as I taught them to you."

"As you keep on reminding me, you broken record." Tyler said, a slightly insane look in his eyes before he punched power at Chase, sending him in the air.

Tyler disappeared from sight, reappearing behind Chase and kicking him into the wall. A dull thud echoed in the alley as Chase slowly fell to the ground, blood trailing the wall as he descended.

"Leave us alone!" Tyler told him, kicking him in the gut, "I won't be so nice next time Chase."

Tyler turned away from the now unconscious man and walked to his brothers, who stared at him in mixed respect and fear.

"Let's get to Caleb's and I'll explain, alright?" Tyler asked, seeing all three nod.

Seemed like they wouldn't argue with Tyler at all that night.


	392. Wall pt 2

Pairings: Chase/Tyler  
_Evil!Tyler verse, Follows Wall_

Tyler had squished compassion and now looked at his brothers in fury. He jumped off the wall, uncaring about almost hitting Aaron. He stared at the boys and snapped his fingers, feeling Ryan on his back. Chase jumped down as well, coming to Tyler's other side. The brunette tilted his head before turning towards his crew.

"They're up to something. Bael, Abbot, trail the boys and if you hear anything funny report back to me." Tyler growled, "If not, then the consequences will be...let's say, unfortunate for you."

Both men grinned, "Yes sir!"

When they both started walking off, Tyler leaned against the wall. The bricks on his back grounding him for the moment, as thought after thought hit his mind about what his 'brothers' were doing.

"What do you think they're planning?" Chase asked, leaning on the wall with his shoulder.

Tyler glanced at Chase and then grinned.

"Probably going to try to find a way to break whatever hold they think you have on me." Tyler said.

"And you're grinning because?"

Tyler smiled mock innocently, "I'm going to pretend like I was under a spell."

Chase tilted his head, "And you would do this because?"

"Chase, can you imagine the look on their faces when we come to school tomorrow and I revert back, spitting it in their faces." Tyler asked, "It's a ruse so that my parents will leave me the hell alone."

Tyler crossed his arms, a surly look on his face now, "They brought them into something that they don't need to be. If the others would just...back off, I'm sure we could exist peacefully with me shoving their noses in the ground. But I have to get my parents to back off. If I don't then they'll have some sort of intervention."

Chase's face flooded with understanding in that moment.

"So you'll play innocent victim when you're with the parents tonight and then once you're gone, make our 'brothers' lives hell?"

Tyler nodded, "Oh my God, what happened? I'm so sorry Caleb, I didn't know what I was doing guys!"

Chase laughed, "They'll eat it up because you're their Baby Boy."

"Exactly, and then that will make them finally fucking understand that I'm not the same anymore." Tyler said, seeing Aaron running back.

Tyler raised a brow as the swimmer stopped in front of him.

"My oh my, that was fast." Tyler said, "Where's Bael?"

Aaron panted, trying to catch his breath. Tyler and Chase both looked at him in annoyance.

"Aaron, where the hell is Bael?"

"Parry grabbed him and they're asking him questions."

Tyler's left eye twitched in sheer annoyance before he shoved Aaron out of the way.

"Ty, where are you going?" Chase asked.

"They are seriously delusional if they think Bael will tell them shit." Tyler growled back at him, "I'm getting my lackey back."

Chase shrugged his shoulders at Aaron and helped the boy up.

"Might be fun to watch." Chase told him as they followed Tyler.

Tyler pushed through the students, shoving some up against the wall as he made his way through the crowd.

"Aaron, where is he?" Tyler asked.

"The room you used to share with Garwin."

Tyler grinned as he made his way across the field to the dorms. He made it to the doors in record time, going through them and seeing some new Freshmen all but jump out of his way. Chase and Aaron trailed him as he went to the stairs, skipping every other step as he made it to Reid's floor. He walked to his old dorm door and his eyes turned black as the door slammed open, nearly taking it off its hinges.

Sure enough Bael was being held by a pissed off Reid and Pogue, while Caleb was questioning him. Key phrase, was, because now Tyler was the pissed off one.

"Now boys, can't we play nice? I don't go around and stealing your satellites, so why would you not show me the same common courtesy? And after I accepted your damned dinner invitation as well. I'm..." Tyler trailed off and tilted his head, "offended."

He glared at them as Aaron shoved Reid and Pogue away, helping Ryan to get behind Tyler.

"Ty-we-" Caleb stopped when Tyler's hand went up.

"I didn't ask for your pathetic excuses Caleb. I'm warning you to not grab Bael or Abbot again or the consequences will be extreme. Consider them property boys." Tyler snapped.

Tyler smiled when Chase came up from behind, kissing his neck.

"And consider Tyler _my_ property." Chase told them, "He's _mine_."

Reid lunged for Chase, but Caleb grabbed him before he got close.

"Bored now." Tyler said petulantly, "Chase, they aren't even putting up a fight. What fun is that?"

"No fun at all, love." Chase said, kissing his neck again, seeing fire light up in the Sons eyes.

"I'll see you boys tonight." Tyler said, smirking as he turned and walked out with his crew.

Dinner would be...interesting to say the least.


	393. Wall pt 3

Pairing(s): Chase/Tyler, faux Caleb/Tyler  
_Follows Wall 1&2 in the Evil!Tyler verse_

Tyler walked up to the house, missing Chase and the boys at his side already. He opened the door without announcing his arrival, striding into his old home. He could hear laughter coming from the living room and silently made his way there. Leaning against the door frame and seeing the Sons and all of their families talking.

"Wow is this an intervention?" Tyler asked, tilting his head as his parents looked at him first, "You know, I'm not on drugs."

"Tyler, son, when did you get here?" Mr. Simms asked.

"Shouldn't matter _dad_, I'm here now. You're little stool pigeons gave me your message." Tyler said cruelly, "If I wanted to have dinner with a bunch of losers I would have asked the Science club out."

Reid growled from his seat, whilst the other families just stared at Tyler in surprise. As if they thought the Sons had been lying about Tyler.

"Tyler, don't talk to us like-"

"Like what mother, like I don't give a damn. Because I don't." Tyler said, eyes narrowed, "Not anymore. That's why I love what Chase has done for me. I don't worry about things anymore. I don't have to worry if I want something. I just take it. I don't worry about wanting to do something, I just do it."

"Ty, the power will kill you." Mrs. Simms said.

"And you're under the impression that I really give a damn." Tyler said, "Besides I don't use the power excessively, like Chase does. Just enough to get people to bend for my every need. I stay happy, they stay happy. See how it goes? You could all learn a lesson from the feeble ways of teenagers."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Caleb yelled from his seat, "Tyler, whatever Chase did to you-"

"He didn't _do _anything to me!" Tyler yelled back, "I just realized that I like power. Power over you, and power over everyone else."

"You're lying to yourself Tyler. Remember how happy-"

"I was _never_ happy being the tag along brother. The one people forgot about. The bookworm." Tyler spat, "You always forgot about me you assholes!"

"Tyler-"

"_No_." Tyler snarled, "If you want to help me, fuck off."

Tyler knew he was diverting from the plan majorly, but he didn't care.

"Caleb, do you realize that you _could_ blame yourself for this. For dumping my ass for Sarah and never telling anyone."

Tyler heard gasps from around the room from the parents. Reid's eyes were bulging out of his head and Pogue looked like he'd been hit in the gut.

"But you know, you beat the shit out of anyone who stared at me too hard." Tyler said, "Such a fake knight in shining bullshit."

Caleb had paled to a stark white, "Tyler, why did you do that?"

"Why? Pissed I just outed your sorry ass to our Covenant?" Tyler asked, "Boo fucking hoo. You've been on your high horse too long Danvers, it's about time you got bitch slapped off of it."

Tyler watched the expressions on everyone's face and smiled semi-sweetly.

"Thanks for dinner guys, it sucked, but the conversation was fucking _stellar_." Tyler said, "Peace, bitches."

Tyler disappeared in front of their eyes. He reappeared in the back of Nicky's, walking in. Nicky nodded at him, as Tyler sat down next to Chase.

"That was fast." Aaron noted.

Tyler glared at him, "I didn't even get any food."

Ryan jumped up and went over to the bar as Chase threw an arm around him.

"So I guess the plan got diverted."

"Big time. It was _everyone_. Caleb's mom, Reid and Pogue's parents. It _was_ an intervention Chase."

The older boys eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So you all but walked into a trap."

"Oh please, I was never in any real danger." Tyler snapped, "They're all too scared of the power to use it."

"I would have thought Garwin would have joined us by now." Chase growled.

Tyler frowned, "I did too. Which means Caleb has him on a short leash."

Chase frowned too, "So what are we going to do, love?"

Tyler started chewing on his nail as Ryan put two burgers with fries in front of him. A coke shortly joined it.

"I guess show him that what we're doing is fun compared to what Caleb thinks is." Tyler said, "I don't know Chase!"

Chase rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Or maybe we just show him how annoying the other twits really are."

Tyler glanced at Chase, "What you talking 'bout?"

Chase just smirked at Tyler, "Eat up love, we have a busy day ahead of us."


	394. Wall pt 4

Pairing(s): Chase/Tyler  
Follows Wall

Tyler walked down the hallway with Aaron, Bordy, and Ryan flanking him from all sides. The brunette's eyes were narrowed into slits as a freshman ran into him, a growl coming from Tyler's mouth. The younger classman jumped back his eyes wide as apologies spewed out.

"Don't they realize I am a man to be reckoned with?" Tyler asked Aaron who half smiled.

"I don't know boss, I think they need more demonstrations."

Tyler's eyes flashed black making the freshman squeal and run before Tyler straightened up looking around the hallway. A grin on his face as they fell to Reid who was chatting up some bottle blonde. Tyler walked over with his lackey's stopping right over Reid's shoulder. The blonde's eyes widened before Tyler sneered at her.

"Leave bitch."

Reid jumped and turned simultaneously, staring at Tyler.

"What do you want?" Reid asked, seeing his potential bed warmer run away.

"Wondering why my best friend hasn't joined ranks on the winning side yet? What is it Reid? Caleb keeping that leash a little too tight?" Tyler asked, touching Reid's neck.

The blonde hit the hand away with a glare.

"More like I see how people are fucking terrified of you and don't want that." Reid snapped.

Tyler's eyes narrowed before a grin crossed it, he pushed Reid against the wall, leaning on him.

"Really Reid? I see the jealousy in your eyes because people do what I tell them to. It drives you nuts doesn't it? The only reason you're denying me is because Caleb scares you." Tyler said, "Chase wouldn't let Caleb hurt you Reid. I can promise you that."

Reid looked interested for a moment before the hatred was back up. Tyler's own eyes narrowed again.

"Reid, we've been best friends since we were in diapers, do you really think I'm more different then I was then? Except now I don't need a diaper." Tyler said as an afterthought.

Reid didn't even laugh at the joke, just stared at him.

"I don't even know you anymore Ty." Reid said, "The Tyler I know wouldn't be doing what you are now."

Tyler tilted his head, "Excuse me, the question was rhetorical. Reid, join us. You've always like Using."

"Fuck off." Reid snapped.

"You heard him Baby Boy."

Tyler's eyes glanced at Caleb and Pogue before he let Reid go. The blonde walked over to Caleb and Pogue who pushed him behind them. Tyler started laughing with the boys.

"Oh this is so sweet. I remember when Reid could fight his own battles." Tyler said, touching Aaron's arm, "Now he's just a pussy who hides behind his master."

Aaron and the boys laughed with Tyler, who grinned cruelly at the Sons.

"You know what I've had enough of your crap!" Pogue yelled, lunging at Tyler, whose eyes flashed black quickly.

Pogue hung in midair as Tyler nodded towards the wall, sending the blonde into it hard. Reid went for Tyler next, the brunette closing his hand, seeing panic fill Reid's face as he stopped. The blonde's hand went to his throat as his air supply was cut off. Tyler noticed staff and students in the hall stopping. He sent Reid after Pogue before turning to Caleb and throwing him with the others. Tyler then turned to the staff.

"Anyone else want to fuck with me?" Tyler asked, his eyes looking insane.

The crowd seemed to thin fast after that, as the brunette turned back to the Sons who were slowly getting up.

"How did you get that much power?" Caleb asked.

"Chase and I found a spell which lets me borrow his power when I need it. Vice versa for him." Tyler said, "So I really am stronger than you Danvers."

Aaron and Bordy got to Tyler's sides as they finally stood up.

"Don't worry boys, I've got this." Tyler told them.

"You sure boss?" Bordy asked, as Tyler nodded.

"Tyler, please let us help you." Reid pleaded, "We know you aren't like this!"

"Bored now." Tyler said, looking towards Aaron and the boys, "You should go on ahead to Chase. Tell him I'll be a few."

The boys grinned and nodded their heads, walking past the Sons. Tyler turned to them, hands on his hips.

"If you guys knew what was good for you, which you don't, you would leave me the fuck alone. Either that or join me." Tyler said, "It would be like old times, except I would be stronger then you guys."

The others said nothing to Tyler as he passed by them. They saw Chase come up to Tyler before music came from the overheads. Tyler jumped onto one of the tables with a grin on his face.

"As a treat for the school, we've canceled the afternoon classes in favor of a dance."

The crowd roared with excitement as Chase helped Tyler down, the courtyard turning into a jumble of bodies. The Sons saw Tyler dancing with Chase, moving slowly out of the string of bodies. It was meant to block them from stopping Tyler if they wanted to.

Caleb's own eyes narrowed as he ran back into the school, rushing down the hallways and cutting the boys off at the parking lot. Tyler stopped with a glare at Caleb.

"I'm done! I'm not letting you corrupt Tyler anymore Chase! This is ridiculous!"

Reid and Pogue ran up behind Caleb, both looking just as determined as their leader.

Tyler stared at the three boys and then at Chase, who pushed Tyler behind him a little. He was quickly surrounded by Aaron, Bordy, and Ryan.

"You ain't getting him." Chase said, "He's mine assholes."

"That's what you think." Caleb growled, sending a ball of power at Chase, who jumped out of the way.

Chase sent his own ball at Caleb, who got hit in the gut. His eyes flickered back to brown before Tyler joined the fray, shoving the lackey's out of the way.

"Don't hit Tyler." Caleb said to the others, who looked shocked but nodded as they took on the youngest, trying to wing him.

When they heard Tyler cry out, Chase turned to the boy, his eyes filled with anger. Reid and Pogue looked shocked to have hit the boy, Caleb staring at the youngest, who was holding his stomach. Chase threw three separate balls, hitting each of the Sons before motioning for the boys to pick Tyler up.

"Yeah, real good way to win him over." Ryan yelled behind them.

The, now wounded, Sons stared at each other wondering how they had messed up.


	395. Rockstar pt 2

Pairing(s): Caleb/Tyler  
_Follows Rockstar_

Tyler dodge rolled on the stage, words flowing from his mouth as Adrian came to his back, swinging his guitar around to his back, grabbing Tyler. The two walked backwards together, both singing to the song. Adrian breaking lose at the same time as his guitar came swinging to the front.

The song ended on a final beat of Cameron's drums, before Tyler tossed the microphone in the air, catching it as he spun. He then held it by the wire and swung the mic a little before bringing it to his mouth.

"Thanks for coming out tonight guys! You are a lovely audience!" Tyler said, with a smirk on his face, before he strutted across the stage.

He heard girls scream their lungs out as he came closer to Hel.

"By now you've heard that we're all going to attend Spencer Academy. Well I need a favor from you guys!" He said, "Can you guys please extend some courtesy and not invade our privacy?"

He knew they would anyways, but he needed a filler. He heard the crowd roar yes before he jumped off the stage, landing in a low crouch. He looked at the barrier and saw Reid, Caleb, and Pogue whooping. He walked down towards them, the crowd touching him as he passed. Tyler looked past them and saw Aaron and Ryan, both shouting as well. Tyler raised a brow at that, because that was completely unexpected.

Tyler held up three passes for backstage, "And tonights winners of the backstage passes go to these gents right here. Been screaming their lungs out all night. Congrats boys."

Caleb and Reid grinned as Pogue looked like he'd been electrocuted. Obviously the boys hadn't told him yet.

Tyler walked back to the stage, holding the edge with both hands before flipping back onto it. His boots make a hard thud in the microphone. The audience hardly seemed to care, perfectly content to watch Tyler walk over to Adrian.

"Now Adrian, what do you think we ought to sing next?" Tyler asked, holding the microphone to Adrian's mouth.

"How about we surprise our fans by doing something they've never heard Frost?" Adrian said, his accent thick.

Tyler smirked and went to the center, "I think I might agree on that."

The beginning of 'Bend it Like Bender' started playing, as Tyler tapped the beat. When Tyler started singing, the crowd started crying. Then Hel took the microphone, singing in it, shocking the audience into a stunned state. The girl had never sang in a song before. It was a long moment before the cries returned.

Adrian took the mic to say, "Game's over loser." before the beat drowned it out.

Tyler moved his hips to the beat in a fast paced way that made more cries come to them. When the song ended, Tyler held his arm straight in the air, his face turned towards Hel.

Hel bowed and received many a cat call from the men in the audience.

"Alright guys, we'll see you tomorrow!" Tyler said before throwing out the extra towels and water bottles to the audience. Hel ran to Adrian, who caught her, the girl climbing gracefully onto his shoulders. Cameron grabbed his drumsticks as the guitarists threw out their guitar picks.

Tyler ran off stage, watching Hel grab Adrian's hands, as she got off his shoulders. Cameron ran off with them, hearing the loud 'Encore!' from the crowd.

"_Another_ one?_" _Hel asked, "Four is enough I'd think!"

Tyler shook his head, "Come on guys, we have the Sons coming."

Tyler led the way to their dressing rooms, the crew congratulating them on a job well done. Adrian entered the room first, Tyler following him closely, already seeing Caleb and Reid on the couch. Pogue was standing. Tyler walked over to Caleb and Reid before collapsing into their laps.

"Hello!"

"Oh my!" Hel said, making a show of covering her mouth as if shocked, "Now _Frost_ we talked about this. People are not furniture-"

"People are human beings with feelings and the need for affection and love. I shall not sit on people no matter how tired I am and I shall apologize for my horrid behavior soonest or I will receive a boot in the rear end for being a nuisance to society, even though I try not to be and Adrian made me this way, and you never blame him because you're in love with him, but I'm the bad influence."

Hel looked surprised, "Color me shocked Frost, you actually memorized the speech."

"You've said it to me every week-" Tyler started.

"Since the start of tour-" Cameron put in.

"When he sat on me." Adrian ended.

"Then I most be doing something right." She said, pinching Tyler's cheek.

Tyler made a show of biting at her before laying back.

"Holy shit...you guys are Corpse of the Uninvited!" Pogue said, as Tyler snickered.

"And Pogue is still as daft as ever." Tyler told his band mates.

"Wait...you know me?"

"I would think I would, since I've known you since we were two." Tyler said, seeing Pogue's confusion, "My name isn't actually Frost."

Pogue's eyes widened as he opened his mouth, Tyler held up a hand.

"Yes, it's me, and please don't say my name. The crew has ears." Tyler said.

"Well of course, they do, they need to hear." Reid said.

"I mean Covenant ears." Tyler said, "Half of them are working under Chase's orders."

The boys eyes widened at once while Adrian went to the door with Cameron. Hel sat in her makeup chair, kicking her feet up.

"Isn't it dangerous for us to be back here-"

"Of course, but if Chase is going to find me at some point, then I would rather it be when I'm more powerful then him." Tyler said, "Did you guys know that there's a learning curve with the Power. You Use enough of it, it expands?"

"What do you mean...expands?" Caleb asked.

"Meaning it gets stronger. Now seeing as how Chase has two sets in him, but hasn't quite managed the curve, I'm thinking I'm at an advantage."

Adrian snorted, "Plus you have us to back you up mate. Since these wankers most likely don't have the arsenal of power necessary for such an intense battle."

Tyler laughed with Cameron before he got up gracefully from the boys laps.

"Adrian has your mom found a place where we can discreetly practice?"

His band mate nodded his head once, a smirk on his face as he saw Tyler's Covenant look confused.

"Aw the babies haven't gotten it." Cameron said, his eyes hard, "How sweet Tyler, they're complete idi-"

"Just because they don't understand what we've been doing for months Cameron does not make them idiots, you two headed dog." Hel said from her seat, "We'll show you what we mean after school tomorrow."

The three boys nodded their heads at her before Hel got up as well.

"If you'll excuse me I need to get out of these clothes before they meld to me." Hel said, turning to the Covenant, "Thanks for coming tonight boys, even if it was for your boy."

She walked out, her hair a curtain of burgundy as she strided out. Adrian shut the door and leaned against it.

"Which one is your ex, mate?" Adrian asked, seeing Caleb raise his hand, "Really? He's the one?"

Caleb's eyes narrowed as he stood, "And what's wrong with me?"

"No offense, but you're a bit...scrawnier than I imagined. I mean, I thought my mate here had a guy that was worthy of being on top."

"I just love when people say 'no offense, but' because they act like it can excuse them from being an asshole." Cameron said, mock-dreamily.

"Fuck off Cam." Adrian said, "Admit it, you thought the same thing."

"I also understand why he turned you down Adrian. Caleb, isn't it, well he's loads cuter than you. Even if he is..._scrawny_. Question though, Mr. Weak." Cameron said, addressing Caleb, "If you don't know how to use your Power to its best abilities, how in the hell are you going to protect our friend?"

"You've known him, what, a year? He isn't _your_ friend." Reid sneered.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he held up both his hands.

"Listen, if I wanted to see a pissing contest, I would have gone to the bathroom. As it is, Caleb beat Chase last time. Reid and Pogue have ascended so they can help somewhat."

Tyler saw the boys looking smug out of the corner of his eye, which narrowed immediately.

"And you three, my band has helped me out of a bunch of spots when it comes to Chase. If you didn't listen close enough this afternoon Caleb and Reid, the man wants my blood, not yours anymore."

"You never explained why though." Reid said.

Tyler popped his neck, "That's on a need to know basis, which you aren't on right now."

"Excuse me?" Reid asked.

"You're excused Reid. You seem to think that I'm back from vacation. I'm trying to survive. The only reason you guys aren't dead is because I've been on the run. You guys know Chase isn't below hurting the people we care for."

Reid glared at Tyler who pointed to the door.

"You can leave if you want Reid. Just don't expect me to come crawling to you when this all blows up in my face."

"So you admit, that this might go south?" Reid asked angrily.

"Any plan can go south you bloody idiot!" Adrian finally said, "We have gone through every plan we can think of that will cause Frost as less grief as possible."

"Really?" Reid questioned.

"God, get out!" Tyler said, grabbing Reid from the couch, "I'm not going to have you talking to me, or my friends like that Reid."

Reid jerked out of Tyler's grasp, "Then why did you come back?"

"He missed you assholes." Cameron said, "And before you say you aren't, you haven't showed me you aren't."

Cameron's hand crackled as electricity showed itself building around his palm.

"Now bugger off." Adrian growled, black energy forming at his own hands.

"Guys, chill out." Tyler said, as their energy disappeared.

"Yeah guys, chill out." Reid mocked, "What are you, their unofficial leader?"

Hel chose that time to walk back in, a glare on her face as she shoved Reid to the couch.

"No that would be me jackass." Hel snapped, "Frost is the General Kléber to my Napoleon Bonaparte."

"Who?" Pogue asked.

"Jeez Frost, you didn't say they were complete idiots." Cameron said.

"I also didn't tell you they were slow as hell either." Tyler said, "This meeting is over, as we have somewhere else to be. Caleb, Pogue, we'll see you tomorrow. Reid, if you can't pull your head out of your ass by morning, don't speak to me."

The Sons watched as the four band members turned as one and left, more confusion then understanding in their heads at the moment.


	396. College

Pairing(s): Caleb/Tyler

Tyler placed the last of his clothes in a box and closed it. Letting Caleb seal it with masking tape. The older boy set the tape down and wrapped the brunette into a hug. Tyler hugged him back and the two just stood there for a moment.

"I still can't believe you're leaving." Caleb whispered.

"I'd be an idiot not to." Tyler said softly.

"Don't go."

Tyler pulled away and stared at Caleb.

"I thought we talked about this Caleb." Tyler said, "You told me months ago to go."

"That was before it was actually time for you to go."

Tyler smiled gently at his boyfriend and kissed him softly.

"I'll be fine Caleb. I have a taser, pepper spray, and a gun." Tyler said.

"I'll miss you though. It won't be like coming back for a weekend Ty. I'll only see you on holidays."

"Caleb, it's Stanford!" Tyler said, "I didn't get into Harvard like you and Pogue. I don't want to travel for a year with Reid. And I got a full scholarship, how can I turn that down?"

Caleb frowned at him, "It's just you'll be across the country Ty. I won't get to see you except four times a year really."

"Cay, you'll probably graduate early with how many classes you're taking."

"That's not the point! You aren't going!" Caleb said petulantly, locking his arms around Tyler.

"We'll talk everyday and we'll see each other during holidays. It'll be fine Caleb!"

When the oldest didn't relent, Tyler pried the boys arms from around his waist.

"Caleb! I'll see you in two months, tops."

Caleb sighed loudly at that.

"You didn't see me throwing a fit when you left for Harvard last year."

"I was less than an hour away as opposed to two days away!" Caleb said.

"If you fly it only takes two and half hours." Tyler said, "It'll be fine Caleb!"

"No it won't!"

Tyler shoved the boy away with a laugh, "You're being silly."

"Swear you won't look at any cute boys while you're there."

"I swear I won't." Tyler said, as he let Caleb hug him.

"That's all I ask of you. That and you call when you get to the San Francisco airport and again once you get settled in and then after you shower and before you go to bed."

"Oh is that all?" Tyler asked, kissing Caleb, "I don't know why you're so worried."

Caleb hugged Tyler to him tighter, wishing the next morning wouldn't come.


	397. Rockstar pt 3

Pairing(s): Caleb/Tyler  
Follows Rockstar 1&2

The Sons of Ipswich drove up the driveway to the mansion that Mrs. Simms had told us had been recently rented. They saw the car that they had seen Tyler drive off in. When they heard yells in the back, they went to investigate. They were greeted Tyler dodging a ball of fire, somersaulting behind a tree as a ball of electricity flew past him. They watched as Tyler ran through the trees before he slid through Cameron's legs, standing quickly and roundhouse kicking the male, sending him into a small square they had set up. Tyler crouched low as Adrian stalked around him.

The Sons stared at them as Tyler did a forward somersault near Adrian, kicking him in the face as he flipped. Adrian stepped back, gripping his cheek where the blow had been dealt before Tyler kicked him in the gut, performing a butterfly kick before landing in a fighting position. Adrian went for Tyler, fist going for the gut, Tyler moving out of the way completely and kicking Adrian into the box.

Tyler turned when Hel came forward, both grinning as Hel sent a black ball at him, Tyler dodge rolling to escape it. It hit the tree beside Cameron and Adrian, the Sons watched as it seemed to decay the tree before it fell and hit the ground, shriveling up.

Tyler ran at his house, running up the wall and kicking her in the chest. She fell in the box as well, a look of shock on her face as Tyler crouched low. His breathing no heavier than normal.

"That was freaking awesome Frost!" Hel exclaimed, "You've been taking me out faster the last few months."

Tyler grinned at her before they all four bowed at each other.

"There used to be a time where Hel would at least get to hit you with her decay power." Adrian said, high-fiving Tyler.

"You did awesome!" Cameron said, grinning.

"Okay, now before we get ahead of ourselves." Hel said, smiling, "Tyler I want you to—actually, we should probably do three on one. If Chase is two times stronger than you, then it'll be like three people coming at you at once."

Tyler nodded his head, before his eyes flashed black.

"No Ty, try without Using." Hel said, seeing the baby blue eyes again.

They all got into defensive positions before they all moved at once. Tyler stood in the middle moving when he felt Cameron Use. It hit Hel in the chest, sending her into the square, before Tyler kicked behind him, hitting Cameron. He toppled over Hel before Tyler dodged Adrian's attack, kicking him and sending him right after Cameron.

"That was easy." Tyler said, popping his neck.

All three of them stared.

"What? That was dangerously easy." Tyler said, "Plus you guys have gotten mildly predictable."

Hel stood up and dusted her pants off, nodding at Tyler's pants. Tyler dusted his own off, before retucking the bottoms into his boots.

"We have company it would seem." Adrian said, as Tyler turned.

The Sons actually got to look at him. The black and blue haired boy was wearing a black t-shirt and tight black pants that were tucked into boots that had a slight heel on them. His eyes had eyeliner under them, making his baby blue eyes seem brighter.

"Why are you wearing girl shoes?" Reid asked before he could stop himself.

Tyler snorted and it sounded condescending even to himself.

"Because I'm a rockstar Reid. If you haven't realized it, our whole look is kind of dark and glam. Also, they're expecting _Frost_ not Tyler." He said, sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

"But heels? On your first day back?"

"Reid, drop it or I'll drop you off a cliff." Tyler said, grinning.

The blonde opened his mouth and shut it when Pogue glared at him.

"I don't remember inviting you over, so what do you want?" Tyler asked.

"How can you fight in those?" Pogue asked, pointing at the shoes.

"Practice after band practice. Don't change the subject again." Tyler snapped, "I can't be seen with you guys until we become 'friends' at school."

"I wanted to see you." Caleb said.

"How sweet Frost, he wanted to see you. Nevermind the fact that you're putting a year of Frost's hard work on the line because you wanted to _see_ him." Cameron growled cruelly.

"Back off!" Pogue yelled, "We've known Tyler a hell of a lot longer than you have asshole!"

"Don't say that name!" Tyler growled, "This is why you should listen to me! You're calling me that instead of Frost. Do you understand that me being here puts us all in a lot more danger than I care to admit?"

"Ty-"

"Finish that word and you'll wish you'd never been born Garwin." Tyler said, glancing out of the side of his eye at Reid, who took a few steps back.

"What is your problem?" Reid asked.

"What's yours?" Tyler asked, "Fighting for my life has made me a little harder around the edges, what's your excuse Reid? I knew I shouldn't have told you guys I was back until it was necessary. I was just excited to see your stupid asses."

"Tyl-"

"Caleb! You can't say that name! It will get us all killed! I am known to the world as Frost. Simms is still missing from everyone."

"T—Frost, we're sorry."

"You should be, almost blowing his cover like that." Hel snorted.

Tyler moved from his spot and stood in front of the Sons, "We'll see you in ten minutes. Get to school, we have to make an entrance. Since Hel wants nothing less than being the center of attention."

Hel smiled as the Sons nodded and left.

"Frost we have to do something about them." Adrian said, "If they blow your cover-"

"Let me worry about that."

Adrian stared at him, "What do you know that we don't?"

Tyler turned and smiled sadly, "You'll see at school."

They all went to the car that Tyler had bought and drove quickly to school. Tyler had put on his sunglasses when they parked. The bell rang as they entered the school. Each of their steps clicked at different pitches as they went to the office, picking up their schedules. They went to their first class, History, seeing the Sons had four seats saved. Tyler raised a brow as he stood next to the teacher, who looked starstruck.

"Class, you all know...these people. For those who don't they are fr-"

"I'm Frost, you don't need a last name, because I won't provide you with one. I'm an Aquarius and I'm also gay as you all know." Tyler said, smirking before Hel stood forward.

"I'm Hel, and as my name suggests I will give you hell if you mess with me and mine. I'm a Cancer and I'm very straight, but not interested in any prissy private school boys."

Adrian stepped forward, his red hair shimmering in the light.

"My name is Adrian, I'm British if you can't tell by my accent. I'm a Pisces and I hate everyone so I don't have a sex."

Cameron snickered, "I'm Cameron."

Tyler snorted, of course Cameron would go with the mysterious route.

"We also have another student, who—ah, here he is."

Tyler turned and glared as Chase Collins walked in, looking smug as he looked at Tyler.

Tyler glanced at the Sons, seeing them all glare and tense up at once. Tyler saw his friends tense up as well.

"Well after stunning introductions like that, I believe that I must bow to your bands wit." Chase said, bowing.

Tyler had heard sources that Chase was coming back to Ipswich. He didn't want the Sons to pay for whatever he had done to Chase, so he had met the asshole.

Tyler and his bandmates sat next to the Sons, as Chase sat in front of Tyler.

"It's almost like we never left, right _Frost_?" Chase growled, as Tyler smirked.

His eyebrows twitched in amusement as Chase turned in his seat.

"Bring it on Collins." Tyler said, kicking his feet up.

Chase growled before raising his hand.

"Professor may I go to the bathroom?"

When the teacher nodded, Tyler rose his hand. He was getting this over with _now_.

"Yes Mr. Frost?"

"I need to use the bathroom as well."

"You may go ahead."

Tyler threw his legs to the ground and stood. Hel and Caleb grabbed his arms and tried to pull him down.

"Let go. I'm ending this before it begins." Tyler snapped, "Follow me if you want or not. I don't give a flying fuck."

Tyler ripped his arms from his friends and left the room. He quickly heard the Sons and his bandmates ask to use the restroom. He didn't know if they would be able to though.

Tyler walked to the unused courtyard at Spencer seeing Chase in the middle. Tyler pointed one hand to the camera that would be watching and watched it break in half. The youngest crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Chase.

"What tipped you off?" Tyler asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I sensed a high amount of Power during one of your little shows." Chase snapped, "Did you really think I wouldn't realize it?"

Chase walked up to Tyler and stood nose to nose with him. Tyler held his ground as the elder circled him.

"You've made me waste quite a bit of time on you."

"Complain to someone who actually gives a damn." Tyler snapped.

Chase stopped behind Tyler, caressing his cheek.

"What do you want Chase? I won't will anything to you, so why bother with the theatrics?"

Chase stopped his hand on Tyler's chin, before coming to his front again.

"Then why did you run?" Chase asked, "Your _brothers_ would have protected you."

Tyler snorted before he kicked Chase away from him, "I don't need protecting."

Chase laughed as he stood up. Tyler heard his friends behind him, both old and new.

"Look asshole-" Hel was cut off when she found she couldn't get to the two feuding males.

"Please like I would chance this opportunity." Chase said snidely, "Now Tyler, what I want from you is simple. I want your assistance and company."

Tyler raised a brow.

"If you don't I can just kill your friends."

"Oh, that's supposed to scare me?" Tyler asked, with genuine surprise in his voice.

Chase's eyes narrowed as Tyler looked mock fearful.

"Oh please Chase don't hurt my friends!" Tyler said sarcastically, "If that's all you got, you really are sorry."

Tyler dodged the ball of energy easily, moving his head a fraction of an inch.

"My turn." Tyler said, eyes already black, before Chase went flying backwards, crushing a column.

Tyler's eyes narrowed as he picked up a piece of the rock, waiting for Chase to stand up before throwing it into his back. Chase cried out and went to his knees.

"Go Tyler!" Adrian said.

Tyler knew they were working on a way through, turning when he heard a zip, seeing Hel entering. She walked up next to him.

"Oi, silly wanker, I think it'd be best if you ran off." Hel said, "Now would be good if you value life."

Chase spit out blood, glaring at them, before pointing to Tyler.

"This isn't over."

"It never is Chase." Tyler said, "Also, couldn't you think of something less cliché? I mean, I think I'm worth a non cliché 'I'll be back' or 'I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too' line."

Chase glared before he disappeared. Tyler turned to the others as the shield went down. Looked like he was going to get lectured. The singer looked at Hel before nodding upwards. Both flew up to the roof, smiling before they jumped over the other side.


	398. Twilight

Pairing(s): Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Tyler was laughing harder than he thought possible with Caleb right behind him. Reid glared at the two brunettes who had been laughing for the better part of five minutes. Pogue at least had the decency not to.

"I'm sorry Reid! But you actually _read_. Not only that you read _Twilight_! Oh my heart!" Tyler said, leaning against Caleb, who was shaking with laughter.

"It ain't that fucking funny!"

"Do you have a totally awesome crush on Edward Cullen now?" Caleb asked, as Tyler laughed finally fell to the ground.

"Fuck off Danvers."

"Or are you more of a Jacob guy?" Tyler asked, holding his gut.

"Why is it so fucking funny?" Reid asked Pogue.

"Because it's you...and you read Twilight." Tyler crowed as Caleb finally fell over.

"You, Reid Garwin, whose a self-proclaimed badass read a love story." Pogue said, "It is slightly hilarious."

Reid glared at Pogue, who stared at the two on the floor, who had tears rolling down their faces.

"Fuck all of you." Reid said, storming out.


	399. Coming Home

Pairing(s): Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Reid tapped his heel in beat with Pogue's as they waited at the airport. They finally saw Caleb coming out the door and ran up to him. Both hugged the boy, who hugged them back just as fiercely. Reid pulled back before Pogue did, as both looked at him.

"When's Tyler coming?" Caleb asked, his hair in his eyes.

"Pogue and you are getting your luggage because I have to dash to his exit." Reid said, "Remember to wait for us by luggage."

Pogue nodded as Reid ran as fast as he could. The blonde hadn't done well with Caleb's last minute plan to go to Stanford instead of Harvard, and Tyler's decision to go to the University of Cambridge in England. Sure they had seen Caleb on holidays, but Tyler had been gone an entire year. His best friend had emailed and yeah he texted occasionally, but he missed the brunette. Pogue and him had stayed in Ipswich, doing online classes instead of actually going back to sitting in a room and being bored for hours.

They knew Caleb had passed all of his finals with flying colors, but Tyler hadn't said anything other than he would be here at the same time as Caleb would be.

Reid skidded to a stop, seeing the brunette almost instantly. His hair was darker and he was wearing a top hat just like Caleb had asked him to. Tyler looked up and his eyes instantly lit up as he all but jumped into Reid's arms.

"Holy shit it's good to see you Baby Boy." Reid said, gripping onto his best friend.

Tyler kissed him lightly, "It's good to see you too Reid."

Reid's eyes widened, "You have an accent!"

Tyler grinned at the boy.

"What'd you expect? I lived in England for a year, of course I'm going to have an accent." Tyler said, "It was a surprise. It's why I never called."

Reid let him go and picked up Tyler's carry on bag.

"The guys are waiting on us." Reid said.

Tyler held the blonde's hand as they ran through the crowd and went downstairs to luggage. Pogue and Caleb were waiting with their luggage, having already spotted Tyler's.

"Tyler!" Pogue shouted, noticing him first.

Both older men rushed and hugged Tyler who laughed.

"It's like I was gone forever." Tyler said, seeing both boys lean back and look at him.

"Yeah he has an accent!" Reid said loudly, "Does that mean we can dress you up as one of the Queen's Guard? Or a cop-"

"No Reid! Jeez you'd think you would ask me to dress up as a school girl or something."

"Would you?" Pogue asked.

"No!" Tyler said loudly, turning his phone on, "Oh hold on, I need to call Siobhan to tell her I landed safely."

"Siobhan?" Caleb asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah she's my mate back there. Her, Olivandria, and Antony. And before you ask Antony is straight and the girls are lesbians." Tyler said, "Only ones I need really, because the people there are more like Aaron Abbot then anything else."

"Let's get you two to the party." Reid said, leading the way to the Hummer that Tyler left in his care.

Pogue had taken care of Caleb's mustang, making sure it was driven and taken care of while he was away.

"How did you do on your finals Ty?" Reid asked.

"I'm in the top two of my class at the moment. Olivandria has me beat though." Tyler said, shrugging, "By the way, what are our plans after college? I mean, are we going to stay in Ipswich or-"

"I always thought that was the plan." Caleb said, seeing Tyler frown.

"That's what we thought too." Reid said, motioning to him and Pogue.

"Why Tyler?"

"Well I was thinking about maybe spending another year after college in England. Antony and his girlfriend are going to be married after we graduate and we were going to go on half the honeymoon with them."

"Ty, you know what the plan's been for ten years!" Reid said, angrily.

Tyler got behind the driving wheel and sighed.

"I can't help it that unlike you guys I actually made friends."

"Hey! I have friends here!" Caleb said, "I just didn't want to become popular at Stanford Tyler. I'm sick of always being known."

"Well over there I'm not known for being a Son of Ipswich, I'm known for being Tyler Simms." Tyler snapped, "And it's because I don't tell them about that. And you don't have to be popular to have friends Caleb!"

All three boys glared at him as Tyler stomped on the brakes.

"You guys can't be mad at me for making friends with people!" Tyler yelled, "I was in another country by myself and they befriended me because they were good people. Do you really think I wanted to spend an entire year without anybody? Do you really think I didn't want to come home on holidays? I didn't think there would be a point in just coming for a week or two guys."

All the boys blushed in embarrassment.

"We didn't think-"

"No you didn't. Don't you understand that Cambridge is the second best college in the world to go to? I don't know why Caleb didn't go to Harvard since they accepted him but-"

"I'm actually transferring to Harvard Tyler." Caleb said, "So I'm moving back, since it's like an hour ride."

Tyler stared at him.

"Tyler, you'll be the only one whose going to be away at college, don't you understand that it hurts us when we're apart. Some people wish us harm." Reid said.

"Why? Chase is gone! I'm trying to live my life how I want it guys. If you guys want to stay at home and go to college be my guest, but I am having a great time in England. " Tyler said, "The entire point of college is that you learn and get a degree. But you also get an experience that a lot of people can't get."

"All we're saying Tyler is that this past year was hell for all of us because we're lovers but we never saw each other. We saw Caleb when he came home but we never saw you. Why didn't we?" Pogue asked.

"Because I had other plans." Tyler snapped, "My entire universe doesn't revolve around you guys. I get that you guys are my boyfriends, but this is ridiculous! Next year I'll be coming home for the holidays, but this year it was about surprising you with this accent and you guys seeing that my self-esteem has bloody skyrocketed!"

Reid blinked, "Did you just say bloody?"

"I was in England for a year Reid! Do you not think I picked up their slang?" Tyler asked, as he pulled into his house, "You're a bunch of sodding idiots if you think I'm coming home when I'm having fun elsewhere."

"What's wrong with being at home?" Caleb asked, his tone was pissed.

"Nothing! I'm just having fun with my friends who treat me like and equal and not a little brother!" Tyler snapped at Caleb, turning and facing the male, "I'm happy there because my confidence has gone up so much then when I was here. When I was here I just went with whatever you guys wanted. I would have thought you'd have been happy for me!"

Tyler marched into the house, the other boys running after him.

"You don't get to run away Tyler!" Caleb said, grabbing his arm, "We're a Covenant first-"

"Fuck the bloody Covenant! Shouldn't my happiness mean something to you three? Shouldn't I come before the Covenant? Lovers first, then brothers, that's what we said when you saw us off. Was it a bunch of lies?" Tyler asked.

"No, but-"

"Are you guys jealous of my friends? Is that why you're being a bunch of idiots?"

"Yes!" Reid said loudly, "You come back after a year and your 'friends' have taken-"

"They haven't replaced you! Siobhan and Olivandria are lesbians and Antony is engaged Reid! I study and hang out with them! Nothing else happens!" Tyler snapped, "I haven't told them about the Covenant and I haven't told them about anything except my three amazing lovers who are so understanding."

Tyler huffed and turned to face their families, Sarah, and Kate.

"Happy bloody Homecoming to me, right?" Tyler growled before going up the stairs, stopping in the middle, "And if you three show your awful faces I'll curse them off."

He kept going up and they all heard a door slam.

"I guess he didn't take it that well huh?" Kate asked.

"No, he didn't. But we were being assholes." Pogue said.

"Did you really expect him to not make friends?" Rosalind asked, "He was by himself boys, in another country, farther away from home then any of you have been. If he hadn't of made friends you would have been mad at him. And I'll tell you what, those three watched Tyler's back closely. He told Glenn and I about how he was almost bashed during his third week there."

All three boys eyes widened.

"If it hadn't been for them Tyler wouldn't be moving around. And I bet he asked about staying in Ipswich after college right?" Glenn asked, seeing nods, "He wanted you guys to say it was okay for him to stay gone another year or so because his friends are going to move here afterwards. They've stuck together this year because they've gotten close. Now I think it would be prudent for you to go apologize."

Caleb and Reid lead the way with Pogue bringing up the rear. Reid's eyes flashed before Tyler's door opened. Tyler glared at them from his balcony. He was sitting with one foot on the railing, the other hanging off the other side, touching a leaf from a tree. Tyler leaned against his leg.

"What do you three want?" Tyler asked, "If you're going to be assholes, then leave."

"Tyler, we're sorry. Uncle Glenn just told us about the almost bashing." Reid said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"So you could baby me more? No thank you!" Tyler said, "And it shouldn't have taken that for you to accept me having friends!"

"You're right and we're idiots." Caleb said, "We're sorry Tyler."

Tyler's eyes softened, "Damnit I can never stay mad at you guys."

"If you want to stay that extra year then stay Tyler." Pogue said, "It'll suck, but it'll be worth it for you to be happy. Just promise to come home on holidays."

"I think I can do that." Tyler said, allowing the three boys to hug him.

This could have gone better, Reid thought, gripping his boyfriends.


	400. Ambush

Pairing(s): Caleb/Tyler

Tyler stared at his book with a look of intense concentration. He hardly noticed a dark haired boy sitting across from him. When he heard someone clear their throat, he glanced up, jumping out of his chair and putting distance between them.

"Baby Boy, you shouldn't be scared of me." Chase said, a cruel smile on his face.

Tyler looked at his main exits, while keeping a close eye on Chase. The library had two main exits, the front door and the fire escape. He could come back for his school stuff later. When Tyler turned to high tail it, Chase was in front of him. The brunette moved two steps back hitting the table.

"Ty, I'm hurt, shouldn't you want to see your big brother?"

"You are not my brother in any shape, form, or fashion Chase." Tyler was proud that he put as much venom in those words as he could.

"You shouldn't anger me Tyler. You might end up hurt, and what would Caleb do if _that_ happened to his poor boyfriend?"

Tyler fought to keep shock off his face. Chase had been watching them.

"What do you want Chase?" Tyler asked, looking more defiant then he felt.

Chase caressed Tyler's cheek, the youngest slapping the hand away fast. When a familiar song started coming from Tyler's pocket, the youngest punched Chase and ran. Getting his phone out and seeing Reid's name, wishing it was Caleb's.

He answered it anyways, using the fire exit, answering the phone as he climbed down the ladder.

"_Baby Boy, we've been waiting for you for twenty minutes, you coming out or not?"_

They were at the library! That was a relief in itself. Tyler hit the ground and went towards the parking lot.

"Reid, listen to me, Chase is b-" Tyler yelped when he was shoved into the wall, the phone dropping from his hand.

"Don't run away from me when I'm talking to you Tyler, it's not very smart." Chase said.

Tyler tried to punch Chase again, the oldest grabbing Tyler's hand and then using the force to twist Tyler's arm behind his back, shoving the youngest into the wall. Tyler cried out when Chase pulled his arm up, feeling the joint's protest.

"Let me go!" Tyler cried.

Chase chuckled and pulled the arm up more, hearing Tyler moan in pain.

"Now you can let me talk or we can do this all day." Chase whispered in Tyler's ear.

Tyler tried to relieve the pressure from his arm, finding it impossible.

"Now Tyler, it seems like we have a very good deal we could make."

"Fuck you." Tyler breathed.

When Chase pulled up on his arm, Tyler nearly screamed as he felt the joint pull farther apart.

"Want to supply me with a different answer?"

"Why don't you go back to being jealous of C-Caleb." Tyler said, feeling Chase tense behind him.

Probably not the best thing to say, but Tyler didn't care. He wasn't going to bend to Chase's 'deal.'

"I am _not_ jealous of Caleb, Baby Boy. In fact-"

"Oh please, you couldn't make your jealousy more obvious." Tyler said.

"Really? The only interest I have in Caleb is destroying him for almost killing me."

"You are so pathetic if you think you can destroy Caleb. He obviously is stronger than you will ever be."

Chase yanked his arm out of joint, causing Tyler to scream in pain, panting as Chase let him go. Tyler held his arm and grunted when Chase gripped him around the throat, choking the air out of him.

Tyler grabbed the older boy's arm with his good hand, trying to pull it off. He was finally scared. The boys should have been here by now. Tyler's eyes widened when Chase let go before Tyler went airborne into the opposite wall. Tyler fell to the concrete, tears running down his face as his back flared up in pain. Tyler slid across the ground and hit the wall, flying up and hitting it face first. Black dots swirled in his vision as he tried to gain a sense of ground before he was thrown to the ground again.

Tyler screamed when he felt the Power in his body feel like it was ripping him in two. Why weren't the others here yet? He was screaming his heart out! Other people should have heard him and come to investigate.

"Oh Tyler, you didn't think I would be stupid enough to just let you scream did you? I put up a nice little sound barrier around us."

Tyler panted as he tried to push himself away from Chase.

Chase was there suddenly, his foot on Tyler's bad arm.

"Did I say you were allowed to leave?" Chase asked.

"I didn't...ask." Tyler said slowly.

"Just like your brothers. A smartass until the end." Chase said, "Word to the wise Ty, all that gets you is more pain."

The older boy pushed Tyler flat to the ground with the Power, before straddling him. Tyler's eyes widened as Chase smirked. The boy started punching Tyler's face, not stopping until Tyler looked almost unconscious.

"You know I've always wondered what you would be like in the sack." Chase said, "Alas, Caleb got there before I did, but maybe I could have a little taste."

Tyler glared at the boy, awareness coming back, before he heard his friends voices. Chase looked up and glared at the entrance of the alley. He got off of Tyler, who sighed with relief. Chase snorted at him.

"Don't worry, I will taste you." Chase promised before Tyler went flying out of the alley and into the windshield of the Hummer.

Tyler rolled off the hood and hit the ground unconscious. Not even registering the near terrifying screams of his brothers.


	401. Captured

Pairing(s): Chase/Tyler, Caleb/Tyler

Tyler winced when Reid and Pogue stared at him, knowing they wanted him to walk over and tell them what was going on. He couldn't do that though, not if he didn't want to get punished. The youngest of the Covenant bowed his head when the two blondes ran up to him. Tyler didn't want to talk to them, didn't need to talk to them. Bad things would happen if he talked to them.

"Baby Boy, what the hell is going on? Where the hell is Caleb?" Pogue asked, leaving no room for an argument.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, biting his lip as pain went down his spine from the movement.

"Tyler, don't lie to us!" Reid hissed, shoving his younger brother into the wall, "Caleb has been missing for two weeks and you've been avoiding us. What is going on?"

"N-Nothing guys, he's just vacationing with Evelyn." Tyler said, and saw their eyes narrow.

"Aunt Evelyn doesn't know where he is either Tyler. Why are you lying to us?"

Tyler knew he would be watching and he had screwed up. When he screwed up he got punished...unless he could make up for it. He looked at his brothers, trying to convey his need to leave.

"I-I have to-"

"No Tyler! You aren't running away from us!" Reid snapped, "Where is Caleb?"

Tyler lowered his head again and started to shake a little. He was terrified right now, more so then he ever had been. Tyler glanced at his brothers and saw Chase behind them, waiting for him. His brothers must have seen him look because they turned around and growled at their enemy.

"Tyler, pet, come here now." Chase said calmly.

Tyler nodded his head and tried to go past his brothers. Pogue and Reid both put their arms up.

"What do you want with him?" Reid asked, "Where's Caleb?"

"Is that all you can say Garwin? Where is Caleb?" Chase mocked, "Caleb at the moment is in my possession, very much alive and kicking. He will stay that way as long as Tyler can keep up his end of the bargain."

Tyler flinched when his brothers turned to look at him.

"What's his deal?" Reid asked Chase.

"He can't speak to you two, which he broke but I'm willing to forgive his mistake." Chase said, "He's been such a good pet. Also to...how can I say this without sounding crude. Well I was never one for sounding eloquent, so he's acting as my whore to keep your loving leader alive."

"Why Tyler?" Pogue blurted out.

"What better way to hurt the Golden Boy than to fuck his boyfriend? It still hurts Caleb and I'm slowly breaking Tyler, if you haven't noticed yet." Chase said, smiling.

"You asshole!" Reid yelled.

"Now pet, come over now, or Caleb will suffer the consequences." Chase said, "And I won't be as lenient as I was last time."

Tyler moved from behind the boys and walked to Chase, who smacked him as soon as he was within range. Tyler's face moved left, a red mark already appearing. He heard Pogue and Reid in the back moving forward, both growling angrily.

"The next time you don't come immediately I'll take it out of Caleb's back with a whip."

"Yes Cha—master." Tyler said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Come any closer boys and I'll make sure Caleb will never move again."

Tyler tensed, "Chase, they are just-"

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

"No but please don't hurt Caleb because they can't keep a rein in on their anger." Tyler pleaded.

Chase caressed Tyler's cheek, "Fine pet, I'll see you tonight at seven. If you're late, you know what will happen."

Tyler nodded his head before Chase kissed him. Tyler felt like dying at that moment. If he could just get Caleb out of there everything would go back to normal. The leader of their Covenant had been aware the entire time. Tyler gave him his food so when he did get Caleb out, the older boy would be able to get out of there.

Chase disappeared from his sight and Tyler turned and glared at them.

"Don't you understand that I'm taking care of it? It's going to be harder to get Caleb out now because of you two!"

"Ty, we can help." Reid said.

"No you can't! If you come within twelve feet of that house Chase will know and kill Caleb. The only way I can get him out is after Chase is asleep!"

"What do you mean Ty?"

"Caleb is chained to a wall...most of my punishments are in front of him. I was going to try to get him out tonight."

"What about you?" Pogue asked as Tyler shrugged.

"I deserve whatever Chase dishes out at me. It's my fault Caleb got caught in the first place." Tyler said, "And I know Chase would rather beat me than go look for Caleb if he escapes. It will give him time to get to you guys."

"You don't think Caleb would actually go for that plan? Tyler, he loves you too much to let that psychopath beat the shit out of you." Reid snapped.

"We've already discussed it Reid!" Tyler yelled, "Now leave me alone!"

When the brunette ran away, both brothers understood just how near breaking point Tyler really was. So they waited for Caleb that night, after following Tyler to an old Victorian mansion, to show up thirteen feet from the house the other three were at. Sure enough Caleb came running out of there, looking in much better health than Tyler did. Pogue and Reid jumped out of the car and ran to their friend. Caleb looked relieved and panicked at the same time.

"We have to get to Tyler!" Caleb said loudly, "Chase will kill him. Tyler isn't supposed to be disobedient! We have to go now!"

"But if we go-"

"I turned the alarm off, come on!" Caleb said, yanking on their arms, "Tyler has given up too much for me already."

Pogue and Reid let themselves be dragged for a moment before they all three ran towards the house. Before they even reached the front door, they heard a scream, making Reid and Pogue stop.

"Come on!" Caleb snapped.

That got them into action again as Caleb opened the door, all three rushing into the house. Caleb went to the stairs and all but went down four at a time. They all three reached the bottom just in time to see Tyler thrown to the floor. When the brunette didn't get up, ice ran down each of the brothers spines.

"You know he was a good pet, just needed to remember that helping you was futile Caleb." Chase said, "I guess you can't take comfort in the fact that he died protecting you and your little Covenant."

That's all they need to be set off as three balls rush towards Chase, who doesn't move in time to dodge it. Caleb goes after Chase madly with Pogue as Reid runs to Tyler. Checking to see if the youngest has a pulse. It's very faint, almost nonexistent, but it's enough to tell Reid that Tyler is still alive and needs a hospital.

Reid picked up Tyler and went towards the stairs, not making it fair before he was tripped. Tyler fell from his arms and hit the floor hard before Reid was thrown into the concrete wall, a huge dent becoming a part of it as he fell to the floor.

"Reid!" Pogue yelled before throwing another burst at Chase, who was smirking at them, absorbing the balls.

Suddenly Chase went through the wall, as the other two Sons looked for the source, seeing Reid's barely hovering hand, as he stood up. Pogue ran to the blonde while Caleb ran for Tyler.

Tyler's pulse was still there, as Caleb picked him up.

"Pogue, come on we need to get going!" Caleb yelled, before stumbling.

"Man, you were just chained up for two weeks" Pogue said, "Gimme Baby Boy before he's dropped again."

Caleb unwillingly handed him to Pogue.

"Also, when Tyler wakes up, you guys are telling us, in detail, about what happened." Reid snapped, "Because we deserve to know what the hell happened."


	402. Captured pt 2

Pairing(s): Caleb/Tyler  
Follows Captured

The Sons were never known to be good at waiting. So on the third day of sitting in the private waiting room three doors down from Tyler's room, Reid and Pogue looked at their leader.

"Now would be a good time to explain what the hell happened." Reid said, his tone wanting no argument.

Tyler hadn't woken up in three days. His larynx had almost been crushed. The doctors said it would heal in six weeks, but Tyler didn't need to talk. Their friends had all given their condolences. Kate and Sarah had shown up to visit them, hoping that the boy was awake. Leaving a few hours after that. Even Abbot had come to ask about Tyler. No one had almost been murdered in their somewhat small town. It had shaken everyone up, especially since the victim was one of the oldest families in Ipswich and one of the most influential. Add to the fact that all the Sons of Ipswich were well liked, as were their families, it got people terrified to go outside.

Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Two weeks ago Tyler and I went on our one year anniversary. You guys knew I made reservations at Choate Bridge Pub, since he loves their Chicken Teriyaki. Well we went there and had dinner and it was all going perfectly fine. We went to the Dells and just sat around and watched the stars. It was really romantic and I knew Tyler loved it, you guys know how much he enjoys stuff like that." Caleb said, "Well he went to grab a blanket out of the trunk of the Mustang and I heard a yelp, so I went to investigate. C-Chase was holding Tyler in a headlock and guys...Ty looked so panicked."

Reid and Pogue stared at their leader, their eyes urging him to continue.

"He said if I didn't willingly go with them that he would kill Tyler right there. I couldn't let him so I went with them to that fucking mansion. Chase chained me up as soon as he could and I couldn't use. I couldn't even feel the Power at all. Needless to say I was scared out of my mind. He was about to Use on me but Tyler grabbed his arm and tried to yank him away from me. I was scared he was really going to kill Tyler so I tried to get Chase's attention back on me. But Tyler only hit Tyler and just stared at him." Caleb said, a faraway look in his eyes, "He looked at Tyler like a great revelation had just happened and then looked at me before he kissed Tyler. Ty hit him repeatedly trying to get him off but Chase wouldn't move."

That explained why Tyler thought it was his fault that Caleb had been captured. But the youngest couldn't have known Chase was still alive.

"He asked Tyler what he would do in order to keep me alive. Tyler looked so confused and when he got it...guys he looked so scared. When he told Chase he would do anything that's when I knew, I fucking knew what Chase was going to do. He fucking told Tyler if he didn't sleep with him I would get hurt. He fucking knew Tyler would agree! When I tried to tell Tyler to just run and get you guys Chase started choking me. Tyler grabbed his arm again and told him yes and I felt dread and fear envelope me guys." Caleb told them, as tears started falling, "I didn't even know that Tyler wasn't allowed to speak with you guys. But when you guys never showed up I figured you were coming up with a battle strategy."

"H-How many times did Chase...um..." Reid trailed off, but he needed to know what his best friend had gone through.

"I lost count honestly. I got beaten twice in the two weeks I was held captive. Everytime Chase gave Tyler food, he would leave to do something else and Ty fed me his food, promising me he was going to get me out of there. He hardly ate or slept because he was scared Chase was going to come back." Caleb said, "It all came to a thin head last night. Chase came downstairs and was ranting. He was pissed that you guys talked to Tyler and said Tyler hesitated to come to him. I only got smacked because Tyler came so fast I thought he had just appeared out of thin air. He was telling Chase how sorry he was and how it wouldn't happen again."

Caleb stopped and wiped the tears.

"That was honestly the most brutal I've ever seen him take Tyler. There was blood everywhere and afterwards Chase cleaned the blood up but not Tyler. And Ty...he just stood up and pulled his jeans up. Like it was nothing! Like he wasn't raped at all! Which makes me think that Chase had done that before and beaten Tyler to react like that or something." Caleb said, "Then Chase fell asleep and Tyler came to me. He told me it was time and started undoing the cuffs. Our plan was for me to get out and Tyler would distract Chase. I didn't want to do it but he begged me to. He's so selfless sometimes it stuns me but I went slow at first so I wouldn't wake him up, but when I got out the front door, I heard Tyler scream. I ran then, my only thought of getting to you guys. I was surprised to see you waiting on me. It made me think you guys had actually planned it. The rest you guys know."

Pogue swallowed with difficulty while Reid stared at the ground.

"If Chase isn't dead then he's going to be part of them soon." Reid said, anger in his voice, "He isn't going to get away with this."

The blonde's hands turned into fists as he dug his nails into the skin. Pogue grabbed Reid's hands and straightened them, looking at him in understanding.

"I'm on board with that train of thought." Pogue said firmly, as a nurse came to them.

"He's up but don't make him talk. We've provided him with a white board and we've already informed his parents and yours. Pogue, you're father will be here as soon as he's done with Mrs. Labornaski on floor seven."

"Oh right she had a mild hernia, right?" Pogue asked, seeing the nurse nod.

The Sons walked in and sat next to a conscious Tyler, who was already writing something

_Everyone okay?_

Caleb nodded his head, "Thanks to you."

_Chase dead?_

"We don't know, but if he isn't, he soon will be Baby Boy." Reid said, pushing some hair out of Tyler's eyes.

_How long do I have to stay?_

"They wanted to keep you a week or so after you woke up, just to make sure that you wouldn't be talking. Which you shouldn't for the next couple of weeks." Pogue said, "You dodged a big bullet Tyler. Almost lost your voice box in all reality."

_Who's my doctor?_

"Uncle Wayne is." Reid said, "We didn't want anyone else near you."

_Are you guys the only ones here?_

"Yeah we had to talk everyone into going and getting some sleep." Caleb said, "But they're on their way now."

_When's the last time you slept?_

"Two hours ago." Reid said.

"What you talking about? I just woke up when they told us the good news." Pogue told him, grinning.

"Three days ago." Caleb answered truthfully.

_Have you guys even left?_

"Nope! Don't plan on it either until you get better. Uncle Wayne said we could use the showers here." Reid said, "We ain't trusting nobody with your safety Baby Boy. Chase is probably pretty pissed off and looking for revenge. So we'll hit him together if he dares try to fuck with us again."

Tyler laughed and then coughed at the same time.

_Don't make me laugh! It hurts!_

"Sorry Ty." Reid said, looking guilty.

_Not your fault and I agree. We hit him hard together next time. Cay, do my parents know about what happened?_

"Sorry babe, they know you were raped by him. Uncle Wayne did a rape kit. It's protocol in these kind of situations." Caleb said, "If it makes you feel better he did one on my too."

Tyler smiled a little.

_They'll treat me differently. Be more protective of me and more cautious of our relationship._

"I honestly don't care." Caleb said, holding Tyler's hand, "You aren't allowed to have sex for four weeks. So I don't think they'll care about that. What I care about is getting you past all of this."

_Nothing to get past. I accepted it a while ago._

"I doubt that Tyler, I was there the entire time. You didn't accept anything." Caleb said, "Just let me help you okay? You helped me."

_Different._

"How? Because it was life or death? Tyler, I'm helping you with this, let me."

Tyler didn't write anything for a long time before saying okay. The hard part was over with. Tyler knew he needed help, now they had a bunch of work to do.


	403. As One

Pairing(s): Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Reid went flying backwards at the same time that Tyler was thrown out the window. That's what Caleb remembers before seeing Chase Collins face. It hadn't even been six months and Chase was back. Pogue had finally fully recovered and was with his family. They were heading there to be with him and then this happened. Chase had disappeared faster then Caleb could blink before the leader of the Covenant ran to Reid.

"Reid, you okay?" Caleb asked, gently moving the blonde.

"Please tell me I hallucinated." Reid said, "I really don't want to remember getting my ass handed to me by Collins."

Caleb smiled at him, "Sorry, I can't lie to you remember."

The blonde groaned as he gripped his head, blue light traveling from his hand to his head, healing the concussion they both knew he had. When Reid's eyes cleared his eyes widened.

"Where's Tyler?" Reid asked, seeing Caleb cuss up a storm.

The brunette rushed to the window and looked down. Tyler was holding onto one of the ledges of the fourth floor window.

"Baby Boy you okay?" Caleb yelled down.

He was thanking every deity he knew that there was a party tonight.

"I have glass embedded in my side, other then that I'm fucking peachy! Now get down here and help me!" Tyler yelled back.

"Come on!" Caleb said to Reid as they both rushed out of the room.

They ran down the stairs to the fourth floor and Caleb's eyes flashed black as all the doors slammed open. They walked down the hallway trying to see Tyler's hands. When they reached the edge of the hall, they both stopped dead in their tracks. Chase was holding Tyler up by his arm out the window.

"Chase just quit it! You lost!" Reid snapped, "So leave us alone like you said you would!"

Chase frowned at Reid before he looked at Caleb.

"You heard him Chase, leave us alone." Caleb snapped.

"I believe I said if he willed me his power I would leave you alone." Chase said, "Since he didn't, I won't."

Reid saw Tyler's eyes flash black before Chase let go. The brunette's hands latched onto the sill before both of his brothers sent power at Chase, who disappeared again.

"Shit Ty!" Caleb said, running over.

Reid watched their backs, his hands at the ready, as Caleb pulled Tyler inside. The brunette hissed as the glass dug in deeper, before Reid switched places with Caleb, healing Tyler's side. When they were done they both stood up and stayed behind Caleb as they walked out. The doors all slammed shut and they turned so their backs were together.

"We have to get to Pogue's...it has protection." Tyler said, "Reid call your dad and tell him to high tail it to the Parry's. Tell him to call my dad too."

He felt the blonde get his phone out before Caleb stopped again.

"We're going to have to make a run for it." Caleb said, "At this rate we'll never get to the car."

Reid said a limited amount to his dad before he got off the phone.

"I agree with Cay." Reid said, "Ready?"

Tyler nodded his head slowly before they all three ran for the stairs. They made it to the parking lot before Chase showed up again.

"Get in the Hummer!" Tyler told them.

Caleb grabbed the keys that Tyler tossed him as he and Reid climbed in. Tyler stood his ground as Chase revved his car.

The brunette's fingers itched as Chase sped towards him. His index and middle finger moving up as Chase's car flipped into the air before slamming onto the ground. Tyler held his hand up and stopped the car a good distance away. He could hear Chase groaning in pain from where he stood before he jumped in the car.

"Damnit my telekinesis is awesome." Tyler said, as Caleb pulled out fast.

He didn't even hesitate before he sped out of the lot.

"Yeah but it most likely made you a target." Caleb said, "We can drag people to us, but not as strong as your power."

"I didn't think of that." Tyler said.

"Yeah I didn't either." Reid said, "This is bullshit! We need to teach him a lesson!"

"At the moment we what we need to do is get to Pogue." Caleb said, looking at the blonde.

"If you didn't notice Cay, he almost killed Tyler." Reid snapped.

"But he didn't because I'm awesome." Tyler said, grinning.

"I'm being serious Baby Boy. This has gotten out of hand." Reid said.

"I agree but if we're going to fight him it needs to be when all of us can." Caleb said, pulling into the Parry driveway.

No one who meant harm to the Covenant could enter any of their properties. Which meant Chase couldn't hurt them here. Caleb pulled the window down and tried to reach for the keypad.

"Damnit I can't reach it." Caleb growled, as Tyler rolled his eyes.

The brunette got out of the car and punched the code in. The gates opened as Tyler jumped onto the footstool on the side of this car. Caleb drove down the driveway slowly as they reached the door. They noticed Mr. Garwin and Mr. Simms' cars as they parked.

Tyler hopped off and led the way to the door. Pogue was already waiting for them.

"Chase is back?" Pogue asked, seeing Tyler nod.

The brunette hissed as he looked at his leg, yanking out a shard of glass.

"I knew I was feeling weird." Tyler said, flinging the glass on the ground.

Reid went to the brunette's leg and healed it quickly before they all went inside.

The older members of the Covenant were waiting on them with their mothers.

"I _knew_ that boy wasn't actually gone." Evelyn said.

"We can play the I told you so game all night, but it won't help anything." Reid said, "We need to come up with a plan."

Tyler sat on Caleb's lap when the older boy sat down.

"I say we talk about it tomorrow." Caleb said, "Reid's had to Use three times tonight and Tyler was thrown out of a window."

"I Used too Cay." Tyler said, "Remember how I flipped his car."

"That was so freaking awesome Ty." Reid said, grinning.

"You boys shouldn't be Using at all." Glenn snapped.

"Look you can give us that lecture dad when our lives aren't in danger, but sorry, when we are fighting for our lives we're going to Use." Tyler said, "You guys act like we Use twenty four hours a day."

"The point is, is that we've had a really adrenaline rushed hour and need sleep." Reid said, before Glenn could comment back, "We just wanted everyone in the same place so we knew everyone would be safe."

Caleb stood with Tyler in his arms, "Pogue do me a favor and get us some food. Reid will get our cokes. I'm going to go lay down with Tyler."

Both blondes nodded before they set off on their tasks. Caleb tended to baby Tyler when the brunette had gotten hurt at all. Maybe it was because he was the youngest, maybe it was because he was his favorite. No one actually knew.

Before they even laid down the other two came in.

"Ty, your dad is _pissed_." Reid said, "And not at Chase."

"God, I don't care!" Tyler said, "I'm sore from being tossed like a rag doll and I'm about to crash. I am so far from giving a shit that my hair should be blonde."

All three laughed at the youngest before Pogue handed him a sandwich.

"So for real, what are we going to do about Chase?" Reid asked, "We've all ascended, so we can help."

"Oh I know, and you're going to. We're all going after Chase." Caleb said, "This time though, we'll make sure he doesn't come back."

The other three looked at Caleb and nodded their heads as one.


	404. Home Call

Pairing(s): Chase/Tyler

Tyler stared at Chase, disbelief on his face as the older boy walked towards him. The younger male stumbled back, shaking his head.

"What are you doing here Chase?" Tyler asked.

The boys were going to be here any moment. Tyler really didn't want them to see him with his ex-boyfriend. Especially after all the shit Tyler had to do to make them realize he wasn't in cahoots with the power hungry witch.

"Missed you." Chase said, as Tyler put the couch in between them.

"T-That's really not okay. You tried to kill my friends! Do you understand what I went through to gain their trust back?"

"I don't really care." Chase told him, climbing over the couch, "Why aren't you happy to see me?"

"Because you tried to kill my friends!" Tyler yelled, "You're fucking psychotic Chase!"

That stopped the other male in his tracks, his head tilting to the side. Tyler watched Chase's eyes narrow before he felt himself flying through the air, slamming into the wall, falling on the table. When he rolled off the wood and onto the floor, he looked up on a whim. He could see his brothers looking in through the glass, worry evident on their faces. When he saw the blue barrier covering the door, his blood turned to ice.

"It's-" Tyler grunted as he was shoved into the wall again.

"Why can't you just accept me for me?" Chase asked.

He didn't come into view, watching Tyler when he let his hold go. The brunette's hand went to the wall, using it to help him stand up.

"Because you're fucking nuts." Tyler said.

Chase's eyes grew darker before Tyler ran up the stairs. He stopped at the top coming face to face with the enraged witch. His eyes widened in disbelief before Chase shoved him. The brunette knew what freefalling felt like, and as he hit each of the stairs on the way down, he knew it didn't feel like that.

Tyler whimpered as he hit the bottom, his right arm flaring up in pain, as he backed away. Chase walked down each step carefully, his eyes latched on Tyler the entire time. The brunette used his left hand to grab the door knob. When it didn't budge, Tyler used it to lift himself up.

"Come with me Tyler. You'll only get one chance." Chase said.

"Is fuck you a suitable answer?" Tyler asked, shrugging his left shoulder.

Chase's eyes narrowed to slits before he grabbed Tyler and threw him on top of the table. It buckled and broke under the pressure as Tyler fell to the floor. The youngest coughed as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

He distantly heard his brothers screaming at Chase, before being thrown into the door. He stared at Chase as the boy came closer. Tyler held out his left hand and threw a ball of power at him, seeing it deflected easily made the brunette realize that he was screwed.

Chase caressed his face before his hand gripped his throat. Tyler grabbed the hand and tried to pull it away, before Chase was thrown to the side.

The brunette fell to the floor, gasping in pain and relief, oxygen tasting sweeter than anything Tyler had had before. He looked up and saw all three of his brothers standing in the doorway of the kitchen. All eyes were black before Chase disappeared.

"That's right asshole! Run!" Reid said, smirking to himself.

Caleb was the first one to get to Tyler, helping the boy up.

"Baby Boy, you look like hell." Caleb told him gently.

"I feel worse then I look ." Tyler said, "I-I think I dislocated my shoulder."

Pogue winced in sympathy before he took the youngest's arm. He shoved it back into socket, flinching at the short scream that came from Tyler's throat.

"How long were you guys here?" Tyler panted.

"Long enough to hear that you'd never betray us." Reid told him, "We were stupid for thinking that you would ever have anything to do with Collins."

"Besides dating him, he means." Caleb told him, "We tried to get in as fast as we could, but Reid was kind of freaking out at you getting your ass kicked."

"Yeah...I was starting to think I was going to die." Tyler said, "At least life is never dull, right?"

When all three boys didn't laugh, Tyler's eyes shifted to the ground.

"We'll get him back for this Ty." Reid said, "He's not going to get away with this."

"I just wonder why he came back now...when he probably knew you guys were going to get in."

"I don't know Tyler, I don't think I want to know." Pogue said honestly.

Tyler laid back as his brothers tended to his wounds. He also vowed that when he ascended he was going to go find Chase on his own.


	405. Coming Out

Pairing(s): Reid/Tyler

Tyler sat on his desk, drawing Caleb on his sketchpad. The project was to do a still life with a person. Caleb was the only person he knew that could stay still for hours, so he had naturally asked the boy. Caleb had put in a CD once he'd entered the classroom. So there was a little noise, but it wasn't loud to disrupt anyone.

"Hey Cay, can you lift your arm a little more. I can barely see bottom of the crystal ball." Tyler said.

"I still think it's hilarious you chose to do a witchcraft stereotypes still life." Caleb said, grinning.

"Well I figure if people are going to gossip about us, they should do it correctly." Tyler said, as the black cat figurine fell over.

The brunette sighed as he went to pick it up.

"So you're using me to get fame huh?"

Tyler put a hand to his heart, "You got me there. Am I that transparent?"

"Completely." Caleb said, laughing.

Tyler grinned at his older brother.

"So...on a completely different subject, what's up with Reid?" Caleb asked.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, going back to drawing.

"Things seem to be a little..._tense_ between you two nowadays. I was kind of shocked when you asked me to be your model Ty."

"You shouldn't have. I needed someone who didn't get easily distracted. What with Pogue breaking up with Kate, he would have been running at every girl that ran past. And Reid...well he's Reid." Tyler said, "As for what's up with him, I don't know."

But he did know and couldn't tell even one of his best friends.

"Tyler, I know you and Reid are together." Caleb said, "Pogue does too. We accidentally walked in on you two one day."

Tyler flinched and looked up at Caleb.

"And?"

"Ty, what's going on?" Caleb asked, "It's been aggravating pretending that I knew nothing. Now I'm getting pissed off because Reid's being an even bigger ass."

Tyler used his pinky to rub in the charcoal, shading the length of Caleb's shadow.

"He's not ready to come out as a couple and I am. We had a fight about it a few days ago and he's been mad ever since." Tyler said, "It's Reid though, so he'll probably come groveling at my feet later."

Caleb made to stand up and Tyler stopped him with a hand.

"Cay, I have to finish this. If I don't I'm going to fail." Tyler told him, "This counts as fifty percent of my overall grade."

Caleb nodded his head as Tyler continued.

"If you want, me and Pogue can talk to him. Try to get him to-"

"Don't. He'll think I told you and then he'll be even more pissed." Tyler said, "I'm okay with it Caleb, honestly."

"Honestly, I've never seen anyone look as depressed as you have." Caleb told him bluntly, "Tyler, does he understand that no one is going to give a shit?"

"I told him that but he doesn't want anyone to know. I feel like a dirty little secret." Tyler said, before he pulled out some ripped up black paper.

"It's because you are in a way." Caleb said, "He hits on girls and makes them think they have a chance. But they never will because he'd never cheat on you."

Tyler started pasting the pieces on, "Caleb, I just don't understand why he's doing it honestly."

"I don't either but I know it's bullshit." Caleb said, "But you'll always have me and Pogue to beat the hell out anyone that fucks with you, and that includes Reid."

Tyler laughed before he looked up.

"Finished?" Caleb asked, seeing Tyler nod.

The oldest stood up and walked over to Tyler. The brunette made the black cat seem more lifelike and the crystal ball had fog in it. Caleb had had a broomstick at his feet and one of the Covenant's diaries had laid next to his hand. It was open but in the picture you couldn't tell what it said. A cauldron was off to the side smoking. Caleb had a wand visibly showing from his pocket and to finish it off the youngest had given Caleb a wart.

"I look as handsome as ever. Maybe I should invest in getting a wart." Caleb joked.

Tyler stuck his tongue out, "Really though, how does it look?"

Caleb tried to look thoughtful before he laughed.

"It looks awesome. You get your point across well in that stereotypes make people look ignorant."

"I thought about making your eyes black but decided against it." Tyler said, "Like seven lies and one truth."

Caleb looked pleased, "You should do that. They don't know all the stereotypes that we do."

Tyler grinned at him.

"Thanks for your help Cay." Tyler said, as he went to fix the eyes.

"I'm just glad you take your grades seriously Tyler." Caleb said, "I'd like to think at least two out of the four of us will go to college."

Tyler laughed with the oldest.

"So how'd you dad take it when you told him you wanted to minor in art?" Caleb asked.

Tyler groaned and stopped drawing.

"Remember when we got our special gift after we all turned thirteen?" Tyler asked, "And all I had was telekinesis?"

Caleb nodded his head and grimaced.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter that I'm really good at it." Tyler said, "Nope, has to be something logical."

"Guess we can't win them all." Caleb said, shrugging.

"Nope!" Tyler said, "If you want, I can go put this in my dorm and we can meet the boys at Nicky's."

"That sounds great." Caleb said, as Tyler flipped his hand.

The props all went back into their rightful place as they left. Caleb shook his head at the youngest as they left the classroom. There was no point in the lecture since Ty rarely Used.

They stopped by the boys room and put his stuff away before heading to the parking lot.

"So are you still on the fence about Harvard and Stanford?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, on one hand Harvard's closer to home and you guys. But Stanford is in California...and I've always wanted to go."

"Ty, I can honestly say that if you want to go to California, then go. We'll still be here during the holidays and when you graduate." Caleb said.

Tyler grinned at the older boy.

"You're the only one though. Reid wants me to stay here and I know Pogue does too, since I keep Reid in line. My parents are indifferent on the matter though." Tyler said.

"Fuck them." Caleb said, "Do what's going to make you happy. If Reid actually gives a fuck about you then he'll understand."

Tyler smiled at Caleb kindly, "Reid does care about me, he's just paranoid about cheating."

Caleb blinked at him.

"That's coming from the guy that had how many one night stands in three years?"

Tyler laughed at the jab.

"Yeah but he is getting dedicated. If he would just let us come out I would be perfectly content to just stay here and go to Harvard, but it's not that easy." Tyler said.

Caleb decided to let the subject drop as they got into the car. He knew he was going to talk to Pogue once they got to Nicky's though.


	406. Aaron

Pairing(s): Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Coming Out_

When Caleb and Tyler entered Nicky's, they already knew that something was going to go wrong. Aaron was sitting a few tables away from Reid and Pogue. This never boded well for their night.

"I'll go deal with Aaron before he starts anything." Tyler said, sighing, "I really don't feel like dealing with the aftermath."

Caleb knew what Tyler was talking about. It would most likely end up outside. He and Reid would have it out with their Powers and Tyler would have to doctor Reid for the rest of the night.

"Be careful." Caleb said, "I'll keep Pogue and Reid on a short leash."

"Is this where we say 'break' or something?" Tyler joked, as Caleb laughed.

"This isn't football!" Caleb told him, before they went their separate ways.

Caleb sat down and saw both boys glaring at Aaron. Tyler leaned against their table casually, his head tilted. The younger boy's body language told all three of them that he was neutral to the situation.

"So Reid, care to tell me why you haven't come out yet?" Caleb asked, drawing both of the Sons attention to him.

"H-How did yo-did Tyler tell you?" Reid asked angrily.

"Dude, we walked in on you guys a while back." Pogue said, "Plus you ain't really all that discreet."

Reid looked flabbergasted for a moment, "Look man, we live in a small town, that likes to talk. If we came out it would be hell for the both-"

"Oh please, don't give me that bullshit. You know as well as I do that you don't give a fuck about that. You just care about your reputation. If Pogue and I don't care, and we're your friends, what makes you think anybody else will? We're the Sons of Ipswich Reid and we spend almost all of our time together. I'd be surprised if people didn't think we were fucking." Caleb said crudely.

Reid gaped at the oldest for a moment.

"Look I'm doing this to protect Tyler okay? People won't mess with him if he's-"

"They won't mess with him if they know he's dating one of us. Because everyone knows we'll kick their ass if they hurt him." Pogue said, "Why are you so scared Reid?"

The blonde glared at them, "Why is it any of your concern anyways?"

"Because Tyler is our brother and you're hurting him every single fucking day and I'm sick of it." Caleb snapped.

Reid opened his mouth but closed it when Kate came over.

"Hey guys!" She said, sitting down.

Reid just stared at the girl with indifference.

"Where's Tyler?" she asked.

"Over there talking to Aaron." Pogue said, his face whitening.

Caleb and Reid both looked over and saw that Aaron and his gang were gone. So was Tyler.

"Fuck!" Reid shouted, jumping out of his seat.

His brothers mimicked the movement before they rushed to the back. All three stopped when Aaron's gang was at the backdoor. A grin was on their faces when Reid growled.

"Move or I'll fucking kill you." Reid said simply.

"We're just back here talking Garwin."

"Bullshit! Where's Tyler?" Pogue snapped.

"Don't know. He went with Aaron after he told Simms that he had something to show him."

When the Son's eyes all narrowed at once, the gang stepped back.

"You have two seconds to move." Caleb said.

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Reid told them.

When they didn't move Caleb growled low in his throat before he punched one of them. He felt bone crack under his hand. The boy holding his nose as it gushed blood.

"Reid, go get Tyler!" Caleb snapped.

The blonde bypassed the boys throwing himself out the door. When Reid got to the back he looked around in confusion. No one was back here. It was just a stack of bottles and some empty kegs. He looked around and frowned. Why would Aaron's goons protect a door with nothing behind it. Reid walked over to the alley looking down it and seeing no one.

Reid was then immensely worried. They had created a diversion. Made them think Tyler was one place when he was somewhere else. The blonde cursed and rushed back to the door, slamming it open and hitting Ryan Bael in the face.

"Where's Tyler?" Caleb asked.

"There was no one back there." Reid said.

"What?" Pogue asked, "Then that means that Tyler-"

"Yeah, we need to book it boys!" Reid said, running back into the bar.

They pushed past the sea of people before Caleb stopped.

"Yo Nicky!" Caleb shouted, "Did you see where Aaron and Tyler went?"

The big bar man nodded his head, "Went out front not even ten minutes ago."

That was a vague statement but at least they knew Tyler was outside. The three boys ran to the front door and shoved their way out.

"Where would he take Tyler?" Reid asked.

Caleb looked stumped for a second, "I don't know. You go check the woods, Pogue will check the parking lot, and I'll search around the building."

"If you guys find him, leave Aaron for me." Reid said, his tone showing that compromise was not on his list tonight.

The older two nodded before they went to their designated spots. Reid walked over to the woods quickly, looking for his lover. When this was all over, Reid would do whatever Tyler asked him to. Without any questions asked.

It was only when he reached the very edge of the woods, he realized they could have reached out to Tyler with the Power. Reid concentrated on Tyler, trying to find his signature. When he did he latched onto it fiercely.

_Baby Boy, where are you?_

He could feel the other boys surprise and panic over the connection.

_Hummer_

Reid cut off the connection and ran. When he passed a stunned Pogue, he knew the biker would tell Caleb. The blonde slid to a stop in front of the black car and jerked on the handle. He could hear Tyler fighting and it made his blood turn to fire before his eyes flashed black. The door swung open and Reid grabbed Aaron off of Tyler.

The blonde threw the bully into Pogue's car and started swinging. He knew Pogue and Caleb were there because two pairs of hands were trying to pull him off of Aaron.

"Let me go!" Reid screamed, "He's going to fucking di-"

"Reid! You're scaring Tyler!" Caleb yelled over him.

The blonde stopped instantly and turned to Tyler. The brunette was wide eyed as he stared at his brothers. Reid took in every bruise and bite mark before he hugged Tyler. The brunette seemed to break down then, tears leaking down his face.

"I'm sorry Ty." Reid said, kissing his cheek, "I'm so sorry Baby Boy."

Tyler didn't say anything back and Reid knew Caleb and Pogue would deal with Aaron.

"You want to go home?" Reid asked softly, feeling the brunette nod, "Caleb, Pogue, meet us at my house."

"Roger that." Caleb said.

Reid flinched at the unforgiving tone in Caleb's voice. The blonde knew the oldest was pissed but he didn't know how bad until he actually looked and saw Caleb visibly trembling. Pogue wasn't very close behind, his eyes promising death. Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised. They both thought of Tyler like a little brother.

Reid was sure of one thing though. After this, Reid was going to shout to the world that Tyler was his. Anyone that touched him would have a reckoning upon them.

_A/N: So a few friends have told me they wanted to see my Rockstar oneshots turned into a fic. I was wondering how many of you guys would be behind that? I also am almost finished with the prequel to Nightmares and Dreamscapes._


	407. Like pt 2

Pairing(s): Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Like_

Tyler was in a _foul _mood. It was all because that little...**bastard **didn't take Tyler's threat seriously. The brunette tried to not to involve his brothers, really he did! But this guy was almost stalking them. So when Tyler walked towards the Sons in the courtyard where that...**asshole** was sitting in _his _spot, he really couldn't be responsible for what happened.

"Hey Tyler, we were just-"

Tyler grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him up from his seat.

"Excuse me." Tyler snapped, dragging the protesting **jerk **along.

The Sons looked shocked as they left. Tyler kept dragging until they were in a classroom, where he threw the boy in.

"Okay, I tried being nice, but that's over and done with." Tyler said, "They will _never _date you."

The guy snorted, "After you're out of the picture they will."

Tyler smiled sarcastically before he punched the guy in the nose. Said guy clutched it in pain, as blood gushed out of it.

"You _really _don't understand do you? There is absolutely **nothing **_you _can do to break us up. If you haven't noticed they aren't interested you fucking stalker!" Tyler snapped, "Now's the time to tell them."

He walked out of the classroom and back to the courtyard. He was almost to the Sons. Keyword being _almost _before he was on the ground. Really, Tyler should have known the stalker wouldn't have gone down without a fight. Seeing the looks on his lovers faces was priceless as Tyler kicked him off. The boy landed on the ground before Tyler kicked him in the stomach.

"What the hell is going on?" Caleb asked, running over.

Tyler wiped his lip, blood coming away, before his narrowed eyes landed on the wannabe homewrecker.

"Lovely fact about your little _friend _is that he wants to date you three. Doesn't really like me that much."

"Maybe if you weren't weak-"

Tyler kicked the guy in the stomach again, "Did I say you could speak vermin?"

The annoyance coughed as he tried to breathe in.

"I tried to be nice guys, I did. But when this asshole didn't take the first hint to leave us the fuck alone, I tried to take other measures."

"Wait...I'm confu-"

"He had a plan to cut me out of your lives." Tyler said, "To bad for him I noticed it and stopped it."

Three sets of _very _pissed eyes fell on the thorn in Tyler's ass.

"Is this true?" Caleb asked carefully.

The **idiot **actually glared at Tyler, "Guys, I think he's-"

Tyler kicked him again, "I swear I can keep doing this all day. I _really _don't mind given how much hell you've given me you little bastard."

"Tyler, calm down." Reid said, hand on the boy's shoulder, "Answer Caleb."

"Yes okay! He doesn't deserve you three!"

"We'll decide who is and isn't deserving of our company." Pogue snapped.

"Tyler has been our friend since we were born dumbass. Do you really think you can try to step into an eighteen year relationship just because _you _in your delusional world think you stood a chance to be with us?" Reid growled.

"You better leave now before we _really _lose our tempers _Abbot._" Caleb sneered.

When Aaron Abbot ran for the nearest exit, Tyler turned to them.

"You know Ty, you should have told us about Abbot before this happened." Reid said.

"I thought I could scare him off." Tyler said.

"Hey I'm glad Tyler tried to deal with it." Pogue said, "It was hot when you lost your temper Baby Boy."

Tyler blushed when all three of his lovers laughed. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Aaron Abbot ever again.


	408. Fully Alive pt 2

Pairing(s): hints at Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Fully Alive. For __xXnever-sleepsXx__ who asked for a follow up, or prequel if you will._

Tyler was trying his hardest. He really had been. Caleb couldn't handle the possibility of killing someone. Even if that someone had almost killed them. The oldest had broken up with Sarah so fast, not even the blonde haired girl had seen it coming. He had made her swear not to tell anything about the Covenant to anyone. Her reply, short but sweet, had been a stereotypical one. True, no one would believe her, but did she really want four pissed off witches after her. Wasn't one enough for this lifetime?

Caleb was depressed, there was no other word for it. Try as Tyler might, he couldn't just ignore him. He wasn't like Reid and Pogue, who just flat out told Tyler that he'd get over it on his own. The oldest hadn't eaten in weeks, hadn't slept. Tyler knew these things, tried to fix them, failing each and every day. So here Tyler was, trying to get Caleb to laugh at the very least.

"Caleb, come on." Tyler said, grinning, "You _love_ playing Foosball. Plus, you promised to teach me that spinning thing you do with the bars."

The oldest hadn't swam in the last three meets the school had been in. Coach was ready to yank him off the team if he didn't participate next week.

"I don't feel like it Ty." Caleb said, taking another sip of his drink.

Reid and Pogue didn't even pay attention to them. They were scoping out chicks. Tyler sighed as his frustration gave away.

"That's it. Get up." Tyler said, shoving his chair back.

It fell with a loud scrape as Tyler turned to Caleb, who looked shocked. Even Pogue and Reid stared at Tyler as the brunette hauled Caleb up. They stood up as well and followed them to the back, making sure Nicky wouldn't come out.

Tyler pushed Caleb forward in the alley.

"I'm sick of this Caleb. You moping around like a fucking child. I'm done babying you. So what you killed Chase! He threatened to kill all of us! Would you really go back and fucking not do what you did if it meant all of us were _dead _right now?" Tyler snapped, "You're supposed to be the oldest damnit! Your father didn't die just for you to slowly kill yourself Caleb! You aren't eating and you aren't sleeping and I'm fucking tired of it!"

Tyler panted his anger out, glaring at Caleb. All three older boys looked shocked, before Caleb's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Caleb growled, "You don't know what it's like-"

"Then explain it to me Caleb! Stop keeping it bottled up for God's sake!" Tyler yelled, "Act like a fucking man instead of a-"

Tyler was cut off when he was thrown into the wall. He saw Reid start for them, but stopped when Tyler locked eyes with him. This was good...Caleb needed to open up to them.

"You think it's easy knowing I took someo-"

"Stop being such a drama queen Caleb! It was one life or twelve!"

Tyler stopped talking when he felt all his breath leave him. He noticed Caleb's eyes were black and his mouth quivered. He vaguely heard Reid shout at Caleb.

"Do you really think you could have done any better?" Caleb asked, "You? Tyler you can't even go down the hallway without getting hurt! You're worthless to this Covenant! Why you were even born I don't understand. Your father must be so disappointed in you every single fucking day that the only son he has is a fucking loser. You can't even help yourself most of the time. Always relying on Reid or Pogue or myself. You're pathetic!"

Tyler felt tears leak out of his eyes as panic took over. He couldn't breathe and Caleb was tearing into him.

"You're the weakest out of all of us Tyler and it will _always _be that way! There's nothing you can do about it so don't try to tell me what I should and shouldn't do!" Caleb yelled in his face.

"Caleb stop it! You're-"

"Shut the fuck up Reid!" Caleb snarled, turning his head slightly to the blonde, "This isn't your fight. _Baby_ Boy brought this on himself. Always fucking poking at me!"

He released the hold he had on Tyler, who fell to the ground, trying to get air back into his burning lungs. He didn't even have time to recuperate before Caleb threw him into the opposite wall in the alley. Tyler hit it with a grunt before he fell almost spinelessly to the ground.

"Caleb stop it!" Pogue yelled.

Tyler gasped as he felt power enter him. It was too much to take in at once and Tyler needed time to breathe.

"We all feel sorry for you Tyler, that's why we keep you around. God, don't you understand that if we could drop you we would! But no, since we're a Covenant we have to stick together! Do you know how much I fucking hate that? Even Reid doesn't like you half the time." Caleb yelled, "And he's your supposed best friend. What should that say about you as a whole Tyler? That _no one_ wants you! That's why you're parents are always gone! That's why we're always busy when you want to hang out!"

"Caleb quit!" Reid yelled at the boy.

That's when Tyler realized that there was a barrier between them. One that, unfortunately for Reid and Pogue, wouldn't break. They had no way to stop this.

"What nothing to say now _Baby _Boy?"

Tyler had never really liked that nickname and to hear it said like that broke his heart.

"Now maybe you'll leave all of us the fuck alone!"

He threw Tyler into the wall once more.

"Tyler!" Reid shrieked in near panic.

The brunette felt something wet trail from his head. He stared up at Caleb, who was still angry at him.

"We always have to take care of you! I wanted to say yes to Chase but I knew I couldn't! Then he would come after you and you can't fucking take care of yourself!" Caleb yelled.

Tyler hunched over as pain raced through his body.

"Fucking hell Caleb stop it please!"

"No! He needs to be taught that not even we'll give him slack when it comes to how fucking pathetic he is."

Tyler spit out blood as he looked up at Caleb, "I-I get it Ca-Caleb."

The brunette touched his wet head and it came away with blood.

"I'll leave you alone." Tyler said slowly.

His head was aching like the rest of his body. He felt sick...like he was going to puke. They were _never _supposed to Use on each other. Caleb _never _got this mad when he was fighting with Reid.

_He must really hate me._

He saw the shield go down at the same time as Caleb's eyes went back to normal. Horror filled his face as he took a step toward Tyler, who scrambled back into the wall.

"Tyle-"

The brunette used the wall to stand up. All three of them stared at Tyler in terror as more blood fell into his eyes.

"I'll leave you guys alone. I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry I bother you guys...and I'm sorry I was born." Tyler said slowly, his head pounding before he took a few steps away from Caleb.

"Tyler, I-"

"No! It's okay, really. It's fine." Tyler said, before he turned and ran.

All three of his brothers stood there even after Tyler peeled out of the parking lot.


	409. Fully Alive pt 3

Pairing(s): hints at Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Fully Alive_

Tyler stumbled into his families manor, before his eyes flashed black. A charm worked it's way across the entire house. He may not have been strong but his brothers never had gotten past his charms. Tyler grabbed his head in pain as he walked into the living room. The manor hadn't been lived in since Tyler was thirteen. God, had it really been four years since he had seen his parents last.

The brunette worked his way to the couch, yanking the sheet off and falling onto the furniture. He curled up and stayed there, his eyes flashing again as he healed himself. He heard knocks on the door and Pogue and Reid's voice as they yelled at him to open the door.

Probably felt sorry for him...that's the only reason they would be here.

Tyler closed his eyes and curled further into a ball. Darkness turned into light for days. Tyler hadn't answered once in two weeks. That hadn't stopped Reid and Pogue from banging the door, begging the boy to come out. The darkness seemed to devour Tyler as it stretched across the floor each night. The light had avoided Tyler during the day.

Tyler stared outside the window, seeing Caleb's mustang make its way down the driveway. He saw Reid and Pogue in the car with the oldest. The brunette stared at them blankly as Caleb got out and slammed the door to the vehicle.

It was more emotion then he had showed in the past two months. Tyler knew that without even having been outside.

"Tyler! Open this door right now!" Caleb yelled.

Why should he though? He didn't want Caleb in his house. Didn't want the boy around him. They didn't need him around, right? He was worthless to the Covenant. Tyler stood up and went to his bedroom door, shutting and locking it at the same time as he heard the doors downstairs bust open. The same charm went up as Tyler went and sat on his bed. His eyes were still blank even after Caleb, Reid, and Pogue came through his bedroom door.

"Tyler, why the fuck are you not answering us?" Caleb growled, going to walk to him, being stopped by Reid and Pogue.

"Be nice Caleb." Reid said, glaring, "He's like this because of you."

Caleb calmed down visibly before he walked over to Tyler. The brunette instinctively tensed up and tried to move away from him.

"W-What are you doing here?" Tyler asked, "I did what you said Caleb..I left you guys alone...did I not do it right?"

He saw something break in Caleb's eyes.

"Oh damnit Tyler, I didn't mean any of that!" Caleb said.

"You must have...everyone says stuff they mean when they're mad. The entire point is to hurt the other person." Tyler said, rubbing his side.

It was still sore from being thrown into the wall. Even after all the healing he'd done in the past two weeks. A constant reminder of betrayal. Caleb's eyes softened as he tried to hug Tyler, who backed off the bed and to the corner of his room.

"Leave." Tyler said, "I-I'll try better to leave you guys alone-"

"We don't want you to leave us alone Ty!" Reid said, "Caleb's full of shit! We love you to death Baby Boy-"

Reid trailed off when Tyler flinched at the nickname.

"B-But he's right...I'm worthless. My own parents haven't called me in four years..." Tyler trailed off, and he heard Pogue curse at Caleb.

"No don't blame Caleb...he just told me the truth...I needed to hear it."

"Tyler! Snap out of it!" Reid said, walking over to his best friend, "This is insanity! Where's the Tyler that I used to hang out with?"

The brunette looked down before Reid forced his gaze up.

"Caleb knows what buttons to push to hurt you. He said what he knew would cause you to break. Starting with us and going to your parents. When he went for your self worth that was past the line. He's sorry about that too Ty."

The brunette shrugged as he tried to move from Reid.

"Then why say it?"

"I was mad Tyler. Chase...it wasn't easy dealing with the Chase incident and you poking at me to get me happy annoyed me more then anything." Caleb said, "I appreciate it now that I'm not being an idiot."

Tyler rubbed his arms, "But why would you say something like that to me Caleb? What was the point?"

"I wanted you to hurt as much as I was...I didn't mean to hurt you in any way...emotionally or physically. I'm so sorry Ty and nothing I do can ever make up for what I've done to you." Caleb said, coming over the younger brunette.

"You're right Caleb...I don't understand how you could be so...mean to me...and say all of that without meaning even a little bit of it." Tyler said, "I'm not dumb...Dad used to yell at me when he was mad all the time and he meant half of it."

Caleb winced and yanked Tyler into a hug, "I didn't! God, we've been a mess without you. This Covenant needs you and so do your friends. I'm so sorry Tyler."

"I don't know if I can forgive you for this Caleb." Tyler said, "Or at the very least it won't be easy. I don't think you know how much...how hard you were on me. How much you hurt me."

Reid and Pogue joined in on the hug.

"We'll help him understand Tyler." Reid promised, "Please just come back to us."

They felt Tyler nod his head before the two blondes let out a sigh of relief. Maybe things would finally get back to normal in their little town.


	410. Down the Rabbit Hole

Pairing(s): Caleb/Tyler

Tyler shifted on his feet as they waited in line. The very long, almost painfully long line. Caleb's sixteenth birthday had gone amazingly yesterday. His parents had given him a silver mustang and his grandparents had given him so many checks for money that he had to go to the bank. So who got the privilege of going with said boy? His boyfriend of course.

The brunette would admit that he was touched he was asked instead of Pogue, since it felt nowadays that the two did more then the couple themselves did. So he wouldn't complain.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long Ty." Caleb said, "I didn't think it would."

"It's okay Cay." Tyler said, smiling, "Although you totally owe me lunch after this."

Caleb laughed before they moved up in line. That was when all hell broke loose. Four men rushed into the building. When one of them held a gun over his head and shot, Tyler felt himself being pulled down. The brunette watched Caleb's face and saw terror on it as easy as day.

"Alright people, nobody move!" the one with the gun raised said.

Tyler noticed everyone else had hit the floor as well. Caleb looked to be battling with himself. Tyler knew what the older boy was thinking and grabbed his hand.

"Don't." Tyler hissed, shocking the boy, "Don't Use Caleb."

Caleb nodded his head, "Okay."

"Everyone against the wall!" the one on the right said, pointing his gun at them.

Everyone started moving as one to the wall. Caleb held onto Tyler's hand tightly as they moved over. They slid down beside each other as they all watched the robbers go to work. The one who had told them to move was still pointing his gun at them.

"If any of you think of doing something heroic we'll shoot you." the guy said, "No funny business and no talking."

Tyler was fine with that. He watched Caleb bend his head, his eyes flashed before he looked like he was concentrating. Tyler smiled to himself as he looked on. Caleb was most likely contacting one of the Covenant about the robbery in progress.

When he looked up he nodded at Tyler. Message received.

"Open the safe bitch!"

Tyler winced and huddled closer to Caleb, who threw an arm around him. They tried to blend in and not stand out in any way. They really did! At least, Tyler thought they had. When guy number one came over, his eyes double taked on them.

That's when Tyler knew they were in trouble.

"Aren't those...Aren't those Glenn Simms and William Danver's kids?"

Caleb's hand clutched his in a vice grip. Tyler didn't know why he felt so shocked. _Everyone_ in this town knew who they were. It was a fucking curse!

"It _is_." guy number one said, and even through the mask Tyler could see his grin.

Tyler knew Caleb wouldn't let either of them get hurt, but he also knew the boy couldn't Use or they would be fucked. The way the man's eyes glinted didn't help Tyler's already nervous stomach.

"Your fathers are a bunch of downright assholes." he snapped, "Simms more then Danvers."

He waved towards Caleb at that last part, and they both looked confused.

"How do you know our dad-"

"Good 'ol Glenn Simms fired me and my boys."

That explained why they were robbing a bank. Caleb's hand tightened almost too tightly. The robber's smile turned suddenly cruel before he took a step to Tyler. Caleb moved so he was in front of the youngest.

"Look, his dad firing you has _nothing _to do with Tyler. Why would you hurt an innocent bystander?"

"Because it would hurt Simms." he said, shoving Caleb aside.

The oldest hit the floor as the robber grabbed Tyler and yanked him up.

"Watch him!" he snapped to the closest person.

"Boss! We have cops!" a third voice said.

The one holding Tyler cursed before he threw the brunette down.

"Stay there." he snarled, kicking Tyler in the stomach.

Why was it that Tyler always paid for whatever someone else did? Reid beats Aaron in anything, Tyler gets beat up. His father fires someone who decides to rob a bank, Tyler gets hurt. It was a cruel cycle it seemed.

Glenn and William co-owned a company. What that company was, Tyler had no idea. All he knew was that Tyler's mother didn't want him to have any part of it.

"Damnit! Who called the cops?" the guy who had kicked him asked.

Everyone denied it and that just pissed the robbers off further. They didn't know that Caleb had contacted someone, who most likely called the cops. Tyler felt himself get yanked up.

"Danvers, who called the cops?" he snapped, pointing his gun at Tyler's head.

"I don't know! You guys have been watching all of us like hawks." Caleb spewed, his anxiety getting the better of him.

The robber looked at Tyler then at Caleb, smirking.

"I always knew there was something about you two boys." the guy said, "This should be fun."

Tyler's face contorted with confusion. It wasn't like they hid their relationship. This guy was acting like he was brilliant. The fact that he had both Caleb and himself didn't spell good news for the cops. All of the Sons of Ipswich's families donated to the police force. It was why Reid never got in trouble with the law, why they never got tickets. Why they always outrun the police when they didn't have to.

They all heard the stereotypical 'We have you surrounded!' Tyler grunted when the guy pulled him up.

"Do you have the money yet?" the guy holding Tyler asked.

"Yeah boss." one of the others said, hoisting an athlete's bag.

"I think I just thought of a way to get us more money gents."

Tyler saw them all three grin.

"How's that?" the guy near Caleb asked.

"We can take Simms here hostage and use him for ransom."

"Oh fuck off." Tyler said, yanking his arm away.

Turns out, he shouldn't have, because he got a gun to the face. Tyler didn't know when he hit the floor, but he did know when he started bleeding. The young witch touched his lip and felt his mouth fill with a small amount of blood before he spit it out. He locked eyes with Caleb, who looked to be having an internal battle with himself.

"But boss, don't they usually catch kidnappers?" the second guy asked.

"Yes, they do. The fact that our families have connections would make it that much more likely that you'll be caught." Caleb promised.

The guy holding Tyler yanked him back up, "If you pussies don't want to take the chance, that's fine, but I'm bringing him along. His pops fucking owes me."

When all four robbers lost their guns suddenly they looked confused. Tyler looked at Caleb, who was staring right back at him. They hadn't done it...who had?

"Hands up!" a SWAT member yelled as he came through the door.

The other three robbers threw their hands up, but the one holding Tyler wrapped a hand around his throat and backed up.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled, standing up.

The person next to Caleb grabbed his arm, keeping him away from the fray. Tyler struggled against the male, three SWAT members had a gun pointed at them and the brunette saw the other three robbers get taken into custody.

"Let him go!" the head SWAT officer snapped.

"Fuck you!"

That was sure mature. Tyler saw past the SWAT team, seeing Reid and Pogue looking in. His own father looked frightened. The hand tightening on his throat pulled Tyler's eyes away from them.

"Sir, let the hostage go."

Tyler recognized the head SWAT officer. His dad had him over for dinner once a month. He locked eyes with the man, who looked slightly panicked. That's when Tyler decided he might as well take things into his own hands.

The brunette tried to exhale, finding it difficult with the hand cutting off his air, before he grabbed the guy's arm and yanked him over his shoulder. The robber fell onto the ground, as Tyler backed up and hit the wall, gasping for breath. When he hit something solid he slid down, eyes wide as the SWAT all but jumped on the guy.

"Ty!"

He felt arms around him and saw Caleb, before grinning.

"Told you...not to do anything." Tyler said, as Caleb lightly hit him.

"Why did you do that? You could have gotten killed!"

"Yeah with SWAT standing right there." Tyler told him, "I'm fine."

Paramedics came rushing in to check on everyone. Tyler found out that he had a bruised wind pipe, but it wasn't anything that wouldn't heal by itself. Caleb wouldn't leave Tyler as they got looked over. When the current and past Covenant rushed in, they automatically got wrapped in hugs.

"Holy shit Baby Boy!" Reid said, "That was fucking awesome! You were like _wham_ get the fuck off _wham _get shit on."

Tyler laughed, "Nice to see me defending myself is something that can be seen as funny."

Reid smirked at the youngest.

"Dude, you were a total badass." Reid said, hugging the brunette.

A few hours later, when they were at Caleb's, Tyler was left alone with the oldest. They were snuggled on the couch and Tyler smiled at the oldest.

"I love you Ty."

"I love you too. But Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm never going to the bank with you again."


	411. Hop

Pairing(s): Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler_  
A/N: Well guys we've hit the four hundred chapter milestone. I can honestly say that I never thought I'd make that many. I still have a bunch in my head at the moment to write, but if you have any prompts for me, just give me a shout and I'll write it for you._

If you asked Reid how they had gotten to this point he wouldn't know what to tell you. What he could tell you is that he was desperately trying to get Caleb into the Hummer, from the car next to them. Tyler was in the other car with Caleb and the car was being driven by their arch-nemesis, even though Reid hated that term for Chase Collins. They weren't superheroes, they were human.

"Reid, car!" Pogue shouted, pulling away from the other car.

Reid straightened against the side of the car. Caleb and Tyler both looked horrible as Reid grabbed Caleb's arms again. The older brunette was halfway into the Hummer before Pogue pulled away again. Reid yanking him fully into the car. Caleb was shaking from adrenaline. They had almost been hit by a car three separate times while doing this. Reid sat up and looked at Tyler.

"Ready Tyler?" Reid screamed, seeing Chase pull off the road, "Shit! Pogue he's going onto the interstate!"

Pogue performed an illegal U-turn, quickly getting onto the interstate.

"Caleb, you okay?" Reid asked, seeing their leader nod his head.

Pogue quickly caught up to Chase, Reid getting out of the window again. Tyler stared at them in shock.

"You really think we'd leave you Baby Boy?" Reid asked, smirking.

Tyler went to the window and before Reid could even grab the boy's arms, he went slamming into the other door of the jeep. The blonde's eyes narrowed as he sent a mental shock to Chase, who swerved dangerously into the other lane. Pogue followed him, getting closer to the car. Tyler looked dazed as he reached the window. The brunette quickly grasped onto Reid's arms.

"Ty, you're going to have to help me!" Reid called to him.

"Reid!" Caleb said sharply, as the blonde let go.

An eighteen wheeler went between the two cars before Pogue once again got next to Chase's car. Reid grabbed Tyler's arm tightly, pulling him towards the Hummer. Chase swerved into the other lane, breaking their hold on one another. Tyler went slamming into the opposite jeep door again, Reid growling before lunging into the front seat. He hit the sunroof button, climbing out of it. Tyler was staring at Reid in shock as Caleb grabbed Reid's legs, both pairs eyes were dark as night. Reid slid across the top and to the window of the Jeep.

"Come on Baby Boy!" Reid said, grabbing Tyler.

The brunette hugged Reid, as they worked their way out of the window. The blonde felt another surge of Power, knowing Pogue added his own juice to the mix. Reid was pulled across the hood, Tyler just getting onto the Hummer before they felt a shock of Chase's power hit them. And it hit them hard enough for Reid to lose his grip on both his power and Tyler.

The brunette flailed as he fell back, stopping with his knees perfectly bent, his back laid straight in the air. Reid saw Caleb and Pogue focusing hard on the boy before Reid crawled towards him. Tyler's arm grabbed his before Reid jerked Tyler onto the hood. Tyler's eyes were black as well as they crawled through the hood.

Pogue jerked the wheel to the right and they got off the interstate, leaving Chase to his own devices as the blonde slowed the car to a stop.

All four were panting from the Power they had just used. Adrenaline was leaving their bodies quickly as Pogue and Reid hugged their brunette's tightly. Both looked worse for wear, but they were alive, which is all that mattered.


	412. Glitter

Pairing(s): Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Two brunette's snickered as they saw their two blonde boyfriends walking down the hallways. They readied their buckets and felt anxious.

"No way Pogue! Not even you can talk the Provost out of giving us detention!" Reid said.

When their world's suddenly turned blue and green, they looked at each other in confusion. What the hell had happened? When they saw their two boyfriends giggling and high fiving each other, they looked at each other again. Their eyes narrowed almost dangerously.

"_Glitter_._" _was the hated word that spilled from their mouths.

"We figured if some billy badasses could make glitter manly then they were doing their job right." Tyler said, in between giggles.

"Let's see if you like it." Reid said, as the two brunette's high tailed it to Tyler's Hummer.

Pogue and Reid were on their trails, the glitter creating an almost sparkly curtain as they went. Tyler unlocked the Hummer when they were close enough, the boys opening the door and slamming it shut as they locked the car. Tyler shoved the key in the lock and reversed before the blonde's were anywhere close.

"Later girls!" Caleb said, tossing the buckets out the window as they sped off.

Reid and Pogue looked at each other. If they wanted to play, then they would play.


	413. Overuse pt 3

Pairing(s): Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Overuse, the long waited part_

In every addiction there are going to be bumps in the road. There are going to be relapses. Caleb and Tyler both knew this going in. So when Reid got really mad at Tyler last month because the brunette had gone to Caleb's to spend the night, the young brunette wasn't really all that surprised when they fought. He was shocked when he saw icy blue eyes turn black before meeting the wall face first. Blood gushed out of Tyler's nose and the youngest Son whimpered as he tried to cover it.

"Why are you always with Caleb?" Reid asked, his voice echoing with Power, "Are you fucking him behind my back Ty?"

Tyler tried to tell him he wasn't but couldn't when he felt his oxygen cut off. He choked on his limited supply of air as Reid picked him off the ground. The brunette should have remembered that he had Caleb's phone instead of his courtesy of placing them in the same cup holder. So he should have been grateful when Caleb came in, accessing the situation before tackling Reid.

All he felt was numb when he hit the ground. When Caleb came to him and helped him up, he should have felt happy he was still alive. All he felt was cold.

"Shit! Tyler, I'm so sorry." Reid said, coming into view.

Tyler couldn't help flinching into Caleb, hiding his face from the blonde.

"Ty, I'm sorry Baby Boy I didn't mean to do it."

"I love you Reid, but you make it so damn hard." Tyler told him, "Is this how it's always going to be? I hang out with Caleb or Pogue and you go mental?"

"No! I just...I don't know why..."

"Reid, you promised you would stop!" Tyler yelled at him.

"I have!"

"Except for when you wanted to turn off the light last night. And the night before when you wanted a coke but didn't have any money. And the night before that when-"

"Tyler-"

"No Caleb! He _promised_." Tyler said, crying, "I can't do this if you aren't even going to try Reid! I love you but that only gets me so much."

"I'll try harder baby. I'm sorry."

"This is the second time I've been scared for my life Reid. If there's a third..." Tyler let the threat in the air, where assumptions were made.

"There won't be!" Reid had promised, yet again.

The past month had been going fine. Reid really had been trying to not Use. Tyler had kept watch on it. He had been serious last month. There would not be a third time. When Aaron had cornered Tyler in an alley one night, Tyler knew the blonde had changed.

Where he would normally Use to get Aaron off of him, Reid tackled the boy and let his fists do the talking for once. And that filled Tyler with hope that Reid was actually serious this time.


	414. Picture Day

Pairing(s): Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

"I fucking hate picture day." Tyler said, as they moved in line.

"I fucking hate school." Reid told the brunette.

"I fucking hate much you two cuss." Caleb said.

"I fucking can't wait until we graduate so I don't have to wear a uniform anymore." Pogue said last.

"I think I agree with Pogue." Tyler said, "I would so rather be naked right now."

The brunette didn't see the widened eyes of his brothers as he walked to the stool. If he had he would have seen an evil plan forming in their heads.


	415. Bulimia

Pairing(s): eventual Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_For Charlie's Channel, although I have never read Perfect, I'm going to give this my best shot. Warning: This oneshot is based around bulimia and anorexia. I'm basing this on research I did on both and I do __**not **__wish to offend anyone who has suffered or is suffering from an eating disorder. Another warning, Aaron Abbot is the biggest asshole on the planet in this oneshot. This is going to be two parts._

It started after Caleb got with Pogue and Reid. When I started hanging out with Aaron Abbot because the boys obviously weren't interested in me and I needed an honest opinion. It stung to get overlooked once again most likely because I was the youngest. Aaron pointed out something that I hadn't realized though. He told me it was most likely because I still had all that irritating baby fat from my preteen years. Swimming can only get rid of so much, he said.

So one day when I was getting dressed in the locker room with Reid, I simply asked the boy.

"Hey Reid?"

"What up Baby Boy?" Reid asked, trying to flatten his rapidly drying hair.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"You could stand to lose a few." Reid told me offhandedly.

Taking that comment to heart I smiled when Reid asked why, telling him I was just wondering. After that I _might _have started avoiding the boys some in favor of exercising. When I found that the exercising did absolute shit for my weight loss I figured I could diet.

So I limited myself to twelve hundred calories a day. After a week with no results I finally got fed up and went to the store. I turned my phone off after Caleb called for the sixteenth time in an hour. I got so much junk food that it should have been nauseating for the cashier. She only smiled at me, before I was at my house, eating all of it. I turned my phone on to see another six missed calls this time from Pogue.

When I was finished I went to the bathroom for the sole reason of using it, when an idea struck me. I _knew _I had just eaten a bunch of bad things, so if I threw it up then it would be like I'd never eaten it. I got on my knees and contemplated what I was about to do. When my phone vibrated in my pocket I pulled it out seeing Reid's name on the ID. I set it down as if him calling me had made the decision for me. I shoved my index finger down my throat, vomit making it's way to my mouth before I even removed my finger.

The taste was horrible as it hit the toilet with a wet slapping sound. I puked so much in such a short time span I thought I was going to die when bile started coming out. The taste in my mouth was nothing compared to how _good _I felt. Like a big weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I heard a door slamming and shot up from my spot on the floor. I flushed the evidence away and brushed my teeth as fast as I could.

A knock came to the door as I looked around. I grabbed my bath robe and stripped down. I tossed it on, getting my hair wet, messing it up, before I opened the door. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid were on the other side. I was instantly glad that I was the one who thought on my feet.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked curiously, praying that they hadn't heard.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering our phone calls?" Caleb demanded to know, "We've been calling for two hours Tyler."

"I'm sorry Caleb." I said, "My phone has been charging all night because it died. I've been upstairs most of the night, I just needed to take a shower."

Reid looked suspicious, "Why not use _your _bathroom then?"

"The shower head is busted again. Dad said he's going to fix it when he gets back, but you know how that goes." I said.

It was _almost _the truth. The shower in my bathroom was infamous for breaking all the time. You would have thought after spending hundreds of dollars on new shower heads that my dad would Use to fix it, but he refused.

"We were just worried about you Ty. You haven't really hung out with us-"

"But you always seem to have time for Abbot-"

"And we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to Nicky's." Caleb sounded hopeful.

I smiled apologetically, "I can't Cay. I've got two projects due on Monday plus I need to go over a few numbers for the McDermot account for my Dad."

"Ty, you have all weekend to sit on your lazy ass. Come out with us." Pogue said.

I hid the flinch that wanted to surface well. I shrugged my shoulders at them.

"I can't guys I'm sorry-"

"Is Abbot here? Is that why-"

"Reid!" Caleb snapped, "Shut up!"

The blonde's mouth snapped shut with a growl.

"I'll try to come out with you guys tomorrow if you want? That should give me time to get some of it out of the way."

Reid and Pogue looked like they wanted to say something, but didn't. Caleb grinned and nodded his head.

"Okay just make sure your phone actually works." Caleb joked.

I laughed and I didn't know if they could tell my heart wasn't in it at all. When they left without much more talking I locked the door and leaned against it. My stomach growled at me and I glared at it. It had technically eaten and it would have to get over it.

The next morning when I rolled out of bed I felt a little more tired then normal, but waved it off as just not sleeping well. I went to the mirror and stared at myself. I sighed in discontent when I went to the scale. When the number turned into one thirty five I smiled. I dropped a pound.

Reid and the others always told me I needed to gain weight. Had they been laughing at me the entire time? Did they compare me to a whale or something equally as big? I rubbed my arms as I got off the scale and sat on my bed.

My discontent grew to extraordinary heights over the next two months. I had managed to drop another ten pounds due to my binge eating. I _never _ate in front of the boys though. When I did I made up some bullshit reason to go to the bathroom. Aaron had remarked today though that I was still too fat for anyone to consider dating me. That explained why the boys had been looking at me differently. I exercised more, made sure that they never suspected a thing.

When I suffered from a panic attack because I gained a pound last month. I was so mad at myself because I thought it would be okay to eat some yogurt. I should have known it would have gone straight to my gut. Once that happened I tried not to eat at all. The thought of food making my stomach turn. Sometimes though I couldn't help but eat because of the boys. And sometimes I made an excuse to leave the table so I could vomit.

"Tyler, are you with us today?" Reid asked, his voice more then annoyed.

"Sorry I was just thinking." I said quietly.

I hadn't been feeling good this morning. When I got out of bed my entire body shook. I shrugged it off thinking it had to be me getting up too fast.

"I asked if you were coming with us to Nicky's tonight?" Reid asked.

"Yeah sure." I said smiling.

I wouldn't have anything to drink though. Coke had tons of calories in it. Calories that I did not need. I stared at them and smiled before standing up. When the world spun I had to grab the table we were at.

"Whoa, you okay Baby Boy?" Caleb asked.

When I heard worry in his voice, I nodded my head.

"Of course Caleb, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, "I'll see you guys tonight. I promised Aaron I was going to help him with his history."

I left them quickly and headed to where Aaron and the boys usually were. He was alone when I got there. I plopped down and saw Aaron look at me.

"Rough day?"

"I feel like shit." I told him, bringing my knees to my chest and leaning my head against them.

"You eaten anything today?" Aaron asked.

"Shit!" I said, looking at him wide eyed.

"Tyler! You know you don't need to eat if you want to lose weight." Aaron growled.

"I know!" I cried, hitting my head against my knees, "I'm never going to be good enough for them."

Aaron snorted, "You got that right. You might as well do yourself a favor and off yourself Ty because you're hopeless."

I stared at Aaron and nodded my head in agreement. It might be better if I did, but in the back of my head I knew I couldn't. The Simms bloodline had to live on.

When I left Aaron he suggested I do something that was completely against my morals. He said it would help though...

I wouldn't do drugs though. I couldn't do them because it was wrong and I couldn't compromise myself like that.

Nicky's was how it always was when I entered. Reid was lounging in Pogue's lap, laughing at whatever the blonde said. I sat in my chair next to Caleb, who looked at me in worry.

"You okay Baby Boy?" Caleb asked.

"I'm just tired Caleb."

"You might be coming down with something." Caleb told me, "You look so sick Ty."

I shrugged my shoulders at him. When Reid and Pogue both looked worried I tried to smile to help ease them.

"Alright boys, I got four burgers with fries and four cokes." Nicky said, suddenly coming over with food.

When he placed the food in front of me I looked at my brothers. They stared at me in expectancy.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"Ty, we're not very hungry either, but we need to eat." Caleb said, taking a bite out of the burger.

I closed my eyes and looked down. I felt sick again.

"Yeah Tyler, don't let it go to waste when there are starving kids all around the world." Reid told me.

My shoulders slumped as I grabbed the hamburger. They would make me eat all eight hundred calories of this meal. I _refused _to touch the coke. It would be the end of me if I did. When I was done I excused myself quickly.

I felt nauseous as I fell into the bathroom. I went to one of the stalls and slammed the door shut before my finger was down my throat. I puked all of the grease and _evil _out of my stomach. I distantly heard a door shutting but it never really registered until I was done. Tears were falling down my face as my back hit the wall. I would never be good enough for my brothers and I just needed to get over it.

When I flushed the toiled and stood, I used toilet paper to wipe my mouth. I tossed it in the small trash can next to the toilet before I left the stall. When I ran into Caleb, Reid, and Pogue my heart stopped at the terror that was in their eyes.

"I knew it." Reid whispered.

"Knew what?" I asked, pushing past them.

I washed my hands and almost squealed when Reid grabbed me.

"We know what you're doing Ty. I don't know why you're doing it but you have to stop. It's not healthy-"

"What are you talking about Reid? I'm fine-"

"Baby Boy, you wouldn't have come to purge yourself of something as necessary as _food _if you were fine." Caleb told me softly.

"I have it under control." I told them.

"That's what most people think Ty and they don't." Pogue said, "Why would you do this to yourself?"

I rolled my eyes, wishing I hadn't almost instantly when the world spun.

"I'm not doing anything to myself." I said defiantly.

"Tyler you're a fucking bulimic!" Reid yelled.

I stared at him in shock. I wasn't bulimic, I was dieting. I must have said it out loud because the others stared at me in shock and worry.

"Why Tyler?"

I opened and shut my mouth, "I thought if I got skinny...you guys would like me-"

Realization dawned on their faces.

"Tyler we were waiting for your birthday to ask you if you wanted to date us." Reid said gently, "So you're all nice and legal."

I shook my head, "You don't have to lie Reid. I'm disgusting-"

"Who told you that you were fat?" Pogue asked.

"Aaron mentioned it...so I asked Reid and even you said I could lose a few pounds Reid." I said, as Reid's eyes widened.

"Are you talking about that day in the locker room? I was _joking _Baby Boy! You were almost underweight to begin with!" Reid cried, "How much do you weigh now?"

"One twenty." I answered proudly.

The looks that crossed their faces frightened me.

"Tyler you're supposed to weigh one hundred and fifty six." Caleb said, "You were perfectly skinny to begin with-"

"I wasn't! If I was you guys wouldn't have left me out!" I yelled at them.

Reid gathered me in his arms and hugged me.

"Tyler, I should _never _be able to feel your ribs _ever_." Reid told me.

His voice sounded scared. Pogue looked like he wanted to break something. And Caleb was staring at me like I had just told him he was the biggest piece of shit to ever grace the planet.

"Ty, maybe you should see someone about this." Reid told me gently, cautiously.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine!"

"Tyler you are not okay!" Caleb yelled at me, tears running down his cheeks.

"I—I am...Aaron said-"

"Aaron is going to be in a coma soon." Pogue said, "He was lying to you Tyler. He _hates _us. What better way to hurt us then to hurt you? Baby Boy you were perfect in our eyes."

"But I was fat!"

"You really _really _weren't." Reid told me.

I stared at them and then at the mirror. I looked back at them with defeat in my eyes.

"I-I don't know what to do." I told them.

"Believe us. We'll help you through this Tyler." Pogue told me, "We just want you to see someone about this, maybe a therapist too."

The sheer honesty coming from their eyes made me realize that I was wrong. They had wanted me all along and I had probably messed it up.


	416. Bulimia pt 2

Pairing(s): eventual Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Bulimia_

So when I entered the cold room I had been coming to twice a week for six months, I was more then a little peeved. The past week had gone by horribly. I had a 'relapse' according to Reid because I had spit up some sauerkraut. I have _never _liked sauerkraut and he should know that. So now they were watching me like a hawk. And now I was telling Doctor Liam this, seeing him nod his head and then roll his eyes.

"It's a common thing for your friends to be worried, but that is borderline insanity Tyler." He told me, "If they don't know the very foundations of what food you _will _eat then what hope do they have of helping you through this?"

"I don't know." I said, "I haven't even thought about doing..._that _in a few months."

"Tyler, it's natural to at least think about it. It was a habit of yours for so long."

"I understand that Doctor Liam."

"Now last week you were about to tell me how you felt when your friends found out about your disorder."

My knee bounced nervously, "I was anxious and felt trapped. I denied it as much as I could. Somehow I knew that I was a bulimic but I didn't care."

"You told me a student told you that you were overweight, did you trust his opinion before?"

I thought about that for a moment, I never had trusted Aaron so why did I listen to him?

"No I didn't."

He wrote something down, "Are the antidepressants helping at all?"

I shook my head, "I still feel anxious about my weight I won't lie, but being around the boys more makes me feel better."

"Your doctor told me you weigh one thirty five now, the weight you started out at."

I nodded my head and looked at the ground.

"Are you ashamed of it?"

"Somedays I am, somedays I'm not. Caleb is better about sharing his feelings then Pogue and Reid are." I said, "He keeps telling me how proud he is of me for overcoming my illness. How proud he is of me that I'm graduating fifth in our class. I honestly wasn't expecting to make top twenty."

"Didn't Caleb also make top twenty?"

"Yeah he's number eight in our class. Reid and Pogue are in the thirties somewhere." I said offhandedly, "They're all talking about how we're going to share a joint dorm when we go to Harvard."

"So they're completely serious about this then?"

I nodded my head as Doctor Liam frowned.

"Do you not want to go to Harvard with them?"

"No! I do...I think I do..." I trailed off, "I got accepted to Columbia and Stanford too. The thought of going to either is more exciting then Harvard. I think it's because I feel the need to leave home for a while."

"Have you told the others about this?"

"Yes." I answered, "Well, I told Caleb. He doesn't think it would be good for me to be on my own after all that's happened."

"Do you agree?"

"No, but there's a seed of doubt in the back of my head that thinks I'll _really _relapse if I'm not around them." I said, "They're keeping me stable."

"If you'd like my honest opinion, I don't believe you're ready to be on your own yet, but I would also say to spend a year at Harvard and if you truly don't wish to be there, then transfer." Doctor Liam suggested, "That way it's more of a compromise."

I smiled at him, "I like that idea."

When Liam looked at his watch and frowned again, I knew our time was up.

"Your next appointment is on Thursday at six." He said, "I made sure that you wouldn't miss any of your Senior week activities."

"Thanks Doctor Liam." I said, standing up.

He walked me to the door and I went to the lobby, seeing the boys sitting there waiting for me, as usual. Caleb looked up with a smile as he stood up. Reid and Pogue followed quickly, as Doctor Liam walked over with me.

"Now boys, just because Tyler spits up something he doesn't like doesn't mean he's relapsing." He told to Reid pointedly, who blushed scarlet.

I blushed as well, pushing the Doctor away some. He smiled at me and them before going back into his office. I shuffled my feet a little before Reid threw an arm around me.

"So we've decided since it's official that you and Cay are in the top twenty that we have to celebrate."

I opened my mouth and shut it. The instant reaction was to try to get out of it. I saw the expectant looks on my brothers faces and nodded.

"That sounds fine to me." I said.

Six months of constant eating had made me feel horrible, but in the long run when my brothers looked at me now it was out of adoration for how I looked _now_.

So even though I still felt terrible about how much weight I had lost and then put back on, it made my brothers happy, which made me happy.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly, as we walked to Caleb's mustang.

Reid and Pogue got into the back, as I slid into the front seat.

"Nicky's."

Of course we were going to Nicky's. It was dumb of me to ask really. I ringed my shirt with my hands.

"So what did Liam say?" Caleb asked gently, never wanting to pry or push.

"I asked his opinion about college." I told them, seeing all of them perk up, "He said that I should compromise with you guys. He agrees that I shouldn't be on my own yet...so he said to spend a year at Harvard and if I don't like it to transfer. I like that idea so that's what I'm going to do."

They looked highly pleased with that response.

"So he thinks you're better?" Reid asked.

"He said that I still have quite a road ahead of me but yeah I'm getting better." I said.

"Do you think you're better?" Pogue asked.

I bit my lip and looked out of the window. How did I say what I wanted without upsetting them?

"I lied to Liam when I he asked if I thought about..._that_ because sometimes I do think about doing it, but I don't."

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"Because I know it's wrong." I said, "I know that my disorder is wrong and I'm trying to fix it. I'm not perfect though and I'm going to mess up."

"We know that Baby Boy." Reid said, rubbing my shoulders, "We're just happy that you aren't continuing _that _and you understand it's wrong. Small steps are all we ask for baby."

I nodded my head as we pulled up to Nicky's. No one at Spenser knew about my _condition _except the Sons, Aaron, and the girls and it would stay that way. Sarah and Kate were smiling from our normal table, waving us over.

"Nicky's already making our food. We got cokes for you guys and a Sprite for you Ty." Sarah said.

I smiled at her gratefully. Coke did weird things to my stomach now and I didn't know why. I sat in between Reid and Caleb. I saw Aaron look at me through narrowed eyes, my own eyes looking down. Reid growled from my side and I knew he saw the contact.

"Why am I not allowed to butcher the fucker Cay?" Reid asked.

"Because it won't make anything better Reid." I answered for our leader, "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

They looked apprehensive as I stood up.

"To use the bathroom guys, I haven't gone since that night." I told them, seeing them calm down.

It was like this since they found out. On one hand I was touched they cared so much on the other hand it was aggravating because they were slightly suffocating me. I walked into the bathroom and did my business. When I exited my stall Aaron was waiting on me.

"Tyler, you've gained weight."

I hid the flinch that wanted to surface, "You're full of shit Aaron, I'm not fat."

"Do you think if you keep telling yourself that it will matter Ty?"

"Caleb, Reid, and Pogue have told me-"

"They just want you fat so they can have all-"

"We're dating each other exclusively Aaron, so you can shove your lies up your _ass_. I'm not listening to you anymore so leave me alone!" I told him, shoving past him.

I almost made it to the door before he grabbed my arm and yanked me into his chest. My eyes widened in panic as I tried to move away from him.

"You couldn't just self destruct could you?" Aaron sneered, "That was too hard for you wasn't it?"

I tried to move again, stopping when I felt something sharp at my throat. My eyes shut as I reached out for my brothers.

"I don't understand how _they _found out about it but now I'm pissed Tyler. You were supposed to be the end of the Sons damnit!"

When I felt Caleb's signature I shoved into his mind, shouting at him. I felt his shock and anger quickly before I was back to my surroundings. Aaron had dug the knife into my throat a little more.

"Now I'm going to have to cut you out and I really didn't want to get blood on my hands-"

Caleb and Pogue rushed into the bathroom and I distantly wondered where Reid was. Anger was on the older boy's faces.

"Aaron if you know what's good for you, you'll let Ty go _now_." Caleb told him, "Or suffer the consequences of your actions. We've been _very _lenient with your behavior towards Tyler. You crossed the line if you continue."

I felt his grip tighten on me, something liquidy running down my neck, I looked imploringly at Caleb to just Use on the fucker. Pogue growled from beside our leader.

"Abbot, let him go." Pogue said, his hands flinching.

They were a distraction! When I heard a thunk and Aaron fell away from me, I turned to see Reid with murder in his eyes.

"If you tell me I can't hurt him now Caleb I'll bury you alive, lover or not." Reid snapped.

"That's the plan." Caleb said, his eyes dark.

"To leave him alone?" Pogue asked in disgust.

"No, to bury him alive." Caleb told them.

"Guys, no!" I told them, "Just wipe his memory. We don't need cops around us looking for his body."

They looked at me in shock.

"He just tried to _kill _you and admitted to attempting it-"

"Fine! Then let's go to the police. With how much our parents fucking donate they'll lock him up immediately." I snapped, "I don't care! I need-"

My mouth shut instantly. I shouldn't have snapped.

"What do you need Tyler?" Caleb asked.

I stared at them, "I would like to eat."

In that moment I'd never seen them look so happy. The past six months had been them forcing me to eat. I'd never been the one to suggest it or to tell them I wanted it.

"We'll go to the police after we eat." Pogue promised, "Abbot will be unconscious until then."

I looked at them in confusion, "How do you know-"

When Reid kicked Aaron in the face, I winced. That was how they knew.

And maybe I wasn't the perfect boyfriend in our foursome, but I was still part of the three people who mattered most to me. And yeah I had baggage but so did everyone else. Sure I still had thoughts about doing _that _but I would never again go down that path. And I was happy with how I was.

I was perfect to everyone else.


	417. Content

Pairing(s): Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

It was Caleb's favorite time when they were all like this. Music playing softly in the background as they all did their own thing. Pogue was watching a documentary about motorcycles. Reid was writing in a little notebook, his tongue peeking just barely out of his mouth. Tyler sketching a picture, most likely of the three of them in their spots, before he moved to sit in between Reid's legs, leaning against the back of the chair, no doubt to get Pogue and Caleb better. And Caleb himself was reading a book. It was times like this that Caleb was grateful for. They were all safe and alive. No one was threatening them.

They were all very noticeably happy. Reid tapped the side of Tyler's face softly with the pen, motioning to a part of the drawing. The brunette nodded his head and picked up his eraser, obviously trying to fix something. Pogue made a sound of pain when a motorcycle was shown wrecked.

"I'll be right back." Tyler said, standing up.

When the youngest left and went into the kitchen Pogue looked over at the drawing, a nod of approval came forth before he turned back to the tv.

When Tyler came back with cokes for all of them, he was thanked before he went back to his drawing. And when Reid and Pogue got up and went into the kitchen, Caleb raised a brow.

Tyler came and sat next to him, cuddling into him as he finished the drawing. Caleb looked at it and smiled fondly at the memory of when they all got together. It had been cold and snowing. Tyler had told them he didn't want to be alone, didn't want to get married. The other boys feeling the same way never crossed any of their minds. By some weird occurrence they decided to only date each other. Surrogate mothers would be needed when they were ready for kids, not before.

When the two blonde witches came in, they were carrying a tray of sandwiches, two bags of chips, and some Oreos. Caleb grinned as Reid and Pogue sat on the ground, turning the channel to watch Supernatural, like they always did.

And if every day for the rest of his life was like this, then Caleb could say truthfully that he could die happy.


	418. Vet

Pairing(s): Caleb/Reid/Tyler

"Son of a bitch!" Tyler shouted, shaking his hand quickly.

"I told you it wasn't smart to put him on the leash in the car." Reid told the brunette.

"Sorry that I didn't expect for the fucking leash to wrap around my finger." said brunette growled.

"Come here Ty." Caleb said, grabbing the youngest's hand, "You're alright it's just a small burn."

Tyler pushed the button on the leash, stopping his dog from going to the street.

"Spock, come on!" Tyler said, pulling on his fawn colored pug.

"Still can't believe you're so geeky that you named your pug Spock." Reid said, shaking his head.

"I still can't believe you're wearing beanies. This isn't the 50s Reid." Tyler teased back, dunking the poke to his nose.

When Spock came prancing over, Caleb opened the door.

"Thanks for coming to the vet with me guys." Tyler said, as they entered.

"I had nothing better to do." Reid said.

"No problem Ty." Caleb said, kissing his cheek.

"And this is why Caleb is laid on a daily basis, while you are not." Tyler told Reid, flicking the blonde's nose.

"Tyler! I was wondering when you and Spock were coming in." a tall black woman said, walking over.

"Lisa, it's good to see you." Tyler said, shaking the woman's hand, "I just came by to get his rabies shot."

When she took the pug from him and left, he turned to the receptionist.

"Tyler, you should come by and help out with our adoption program." she said.

"I would if I wasn't so busy with school." Tyler said, "Maybe during the summer."

"You can bring your friends along if you want." she said.

"Only problem with that is these two are taken by me." Tyler told her, seeing her blush.

Lisa came out with Spock shortly after that, Tyler paying and then leaving with the two snickering Sons. It didn't matter where they went together there was always someone who didn't know the three Sons were dating each other. Then again, they didn't mind that if the look stayed the same on their faces.


	419. Day of Silence

Pairing(s): Chase/Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

So Tyler knew he probably should have warned Reid that he was doing this. Knew he probably should have told Caleb and Pogue too. Because the shocked looks on their faces weren't amusing as he walked into the cement courtyard in front of the school with tight rainbow colored denim jeans and a shirt that read 'Some men love men, deal with it' on the front. Kate and Sarah walked out with rainbow skirts and shirts that said 'Some women love women, deal with it' on the front. When Chase came out wearing something similar to Tyler's outfit, the only difference was his shirt read 'Some men marry men. Some women marry women. Deal with it or deal with me' on the front. All four had rainbows on their faces as they moved towards the Sons of Ipswich.

"Aw look Simms and Collins have decided to show they're fags!" Aaron said.

Tyler smiled as he sat next to Caleb and Reid. Caleb and Pogue looked a little scandalized.

"What are you guys doing?" Reid hissed.

Tyler passed Reid a card, the blonde reading it. A smile growing on the blonde's face as he passed the cards to Pogue and Caleb. Kate pulled out some ducktape, which was for show as they each put a strip on their mouths.

"What the fuck are they doing?" Aaron asked.

"Making a statement." Caleb said, "And doing a fine job at it."

The four students walked to class and they knew the day was going to be hard. Aaron and his cronies tried to get them to talk the entire day, but they never crumbled, just smiling through the tape. They handed the card to their teachers who smiled at them and didn't ask them questions that day.

At the end of the day, Tyler peeled the tape off, waiting for the bell. Even when Aaron Abbot slammed his foot on top of Tyler's, the brunette made no sound, nor retaliated in any way. Just stared at Aaron with a smile.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aaron asked, shoving Tyler against the wall, a hand on his throat.

"Abbot, get the fuck away from him!" Reid snapped, as Tyler held a hand up, shaking his head, "Tyler, he's hurting you!"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders as Aaron let him go.

"It ain't no fucking fun if you're just going to be quiet."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders again as he went to the courtyard as the bell rang for the end of school. Chase, Kate, and Sarah were there. They stared at Tyler's neck in worry before staring at his eyes, nodding as they got on top of the tables.

"You guys may wonder why we didn't talk today. Why we didn't retaliate to your comments or your physical abuse." Chase started.

"Today was to prove a point to all of you. A point that we made loud and clear to the teachers who appreciated our silence." Kate added.

"You may have noticed that we are wearing clothes that resemble the LGBT community and you would be right. Today is for them and only for them." Sarah said.

They got off their separate tables and went to stand with Tyler.

"Today was National Day of Silence. An LGBT movement practiced across the world protesting the silence faced by the community and their friends. Our deliberate silence today is for the silence faced by the harassment, prejudice, and discrimination of the LGBT community. Think about the voices you didn't hear today. Now ask yourselves, what are you going to do to end the silence?" Tyler said, "Our non violent ways were to show that violence is never the answer and to make it so makes you as worse as those who bash or discriminate against others."

Seeing the widened eyes of the students as Tyler and the others got off the tables was stunning to say the least.

"That was amazing guys!" Caleb said, hugging Tyler and Chase, "I don't think I've ever seen Abbot look so put out."

"That last part wasn't about you Reid." Tyler said, "It was about Aaron."

"I figured since I was trying to help you and not hurt you." Reid said, "I don't think I've ever seen the teachers look so proud."

"We figured since Tyler, Chase and you boys were part of the community we should do it." Sarah told them.

"Who's idea was it originally?" Reid asked.

"Tyler's. He usually does it every year but no one really notices since he's always done it on Day of Silence. Today we thought we would make it a point." Kate said, "That way more people are aware of the problem."

"Kate was the one who found these shirts for us to wear." Tyler said, "Sarah went out and got the rainbow skirts. And Chase found the jeans on some random site in England. That way we matched."

"Yeah so it wasn't all Tyler." Chase said, throwing an around his boyfriend, "Just 90 percent of it."

They laughed and Tyler watched Aaron approach, standing his ground.

"So you didn't fight back, when you normally would, because of a fucking statement? What kind of man are you-"

Tyler's eyes widened when Aaron hit the ground, Reid shaking his arm.

"He's been asking for that all day." Reid said, "And Aaron, the only reason Tyler didn't punch you and I did is because he stands for a good cause. I, on the other hand, have low asshole syndrome. So kindly fuck off before I put you in a hospital."

Aaron sneered as he left. Tyler kissing Reid's cheek.

"My hero, always defending me honor." Tyler teased.

"It's true though. Just because we're out of school doesn't mean that you have to stop with the statement." Reid said, "It shouldn't just be a day thing. It should be an everyday thing. But I, unlike you, have a short temper."

"And I, unlike you, have better manners." Tyler said, "But it's okay. We love you anyways Reid."

The blonde grinned, "So can we go to the dorms so I can ravish you two."

Tyler blushed and shook his head, "No because we already promised the girls we were eating with them at Nicky's."

Caleb and Pogue looked robbed, Reid looking put out as Chase shrugged.

"Should have participated." Chase said, "You would have been invited."

Leaving their boyfriends behind, gaping at their backs, made Chase and Tyler laugh the entire way to Nicky's.


	420. Picture Day pt 2

Pairing(s): Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler  
_Follows Picture Day_

The brunette smirked from his place near the door as two of his boyfriends walked into the classroom. One of the only days they could forgo wearing uniforms was Halloween. Reid walked in with a cape on, fake teeth and blood showing that he was a vampire. His arm was around Pogue, who was dressed up like a zombie biker. It was _such _a stretch that Caleb laughed.

"Hey where's Tyler?" Caleb asked.

Both boys shrugged at Caleb.

"Hell if I know. He said he needed to get into his costume. Some kind of bet with Aaron that he lost." Reid said, glaring at the boy who came in.

Aaron was wearing his swimming jacket, declaring himself Michael Phelps today.

"Do you know what the bet was about?" Caleb asked.

"Dude, if I did, I would have told you." Reid said, rolling his eyes as he went to his seat.

Pogue and Caleb shared a look before they went to their seats next to the blonde. Students started filing in as the teacher stopped writing on the board. Caleb was starting to get worried about his youngest lover when the teacher started calling roll. The oldest knocked on the table twice with a cough, a secret language between the Sons, seeing both Pogue and Reid nod.

"Pogue Parry?" the teacher called.

Before Pogue could even answer, his eyes bugged out of his head. Caleb and Reid traveled his line of sight, their mouths opening wide. The class cat called as Tyler walked in the room. The boy didn't blush, but he did look a little uncomfortable.

"Mr. Simms! Are you sure that this-"

"I'm sorry I was late Professor. I needed to powder my nose." Tyler said, almost laughing as he went towards his seat.

He was wearing a school girl uniform. The plaid skirt stopped just underneath Tyler's crotch. The thigh high tights gave way to hairless legs, the heels making a click clack as he walked across the wood. The cropped button up stopped just above his naval, the tie short, stocky, and undone.

When Tyler sat down he made sure to pull the skirt down. The Sons just stared at their youngest throughout class, the flabbergasted teacher ignoring their side of the room the entirety of the lesson. When the bell rang and Tyler stood up, they waited until everyone cleared out. Aaron taking his time as he came up to Tyler.

"Okay, here you go Simms." Aaron said, laughing as he gave Tyler four hundred dollars, "That's from me, Ryan, and Bordy. I honestly didn't think you'd do it."

"Told you not to underestimate me." Tyler said, smiling as he took the money, "Keep up your other end of the bargain Abbot."

"I will, you got five minutes." Aaron said to the other Sons, "You're welcome boys."

Aaron left without saying anything else, as Tyler turned to the Sons.

"You dressed up...like..._that_ for four hundred dollars?" Caleb asked.

Tyler smirked, "What? You thought that it was _just _for the money?"

"What else?"

"Well I figured it was a win/win situation. I got money and Aaron's humiliation and I got to turn you guys on, which by the way? You aren't hiding very well." Tyler said, motioning south, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the courtyard. Aaron is going to be naked, singing Do Somethin by Britney Spears and Cotton Eye Joe."

"What?" Reid asked.

"The bet was if I dressed in a school girl outfit then he would give me four hundred dollars. If I didn't then I'd be his slave for a week. I sweetened the deal and told him if I wore heels and a garter then he would have to sing those two songs naked in the courtyard." Tyler said, "If I didn't then I would give him back his four hundred dollars."

"But you aren't wearing a garter-"

Tyler lifted his skirt up, "It was showing when I walked in boys."

The brunette smiled deviously as he walked down the steps and out of the room, with a lot more grace then any male should have. The Sons chased after him, eyes widening when music started and Aaron strutted out to the middle of the courtyard amidst cheers and started singing. Tyler laughed at his spot in front of the bully.

After the end of the two songs Aaron smirked, "I'd like to take this moment to give all props of this idea to Tyler 'Baby Boy' Simms, who isn't that innocent."

"Look at his outfit! We know that!" someone said.

"I always knew Caleb was kinky." a girl said loudly.

Tyler raised a brow, "You're right, but Caleb isn't the only one. Excuse me everyone, I have a feeling I'm about to be _punished_."

The brunette held in his laughter as he and the Sons left to go to the dorms. Maybe it wasn't far of stretch that he _would _be punished.


	421. Flirt With Me

Pairing(s): Reid/Tyler  
_For ChaseTyler Lover_

Being single sucked, Tyler decided to himself, being in a relationship with a womanizer sucked worse. Being in a relationship that no one knew about not even your best friends sucked the most. So as Tyler sat with Caleb and Pogue, who were only paying attention to Sarah and Kate, the youngest threw in the towel. He stood up, abrubtly, scaring the four occupants of the table.

"Jesus Tyler!" Caleb said, glaring a little.

"I'm leaving." Tyler told them, "Make sure Reid doesn't get himself killed."

"I thought that was your job." Pogue said, as Tyler glared at him.

"Why would you think that? Because I wait on him hand and foot and never ask him for fucking anything except one thing he refuses to do?" Tyler snapped angrily, seeing his older brothers back down with wide eyes.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Caleb asked.

"Ask fucking Reid." Tyler said.

The brunette made it to his Hummer before feeling a gentle hand on his arm. He turned, expecting Caleb who was the best person to talk to when you were pissed, but saw Sarah. Kate was behind the blonde girl, both looking at him worriedly.

"We were wondering if you could give us a lift to the dorm?" Sarah asked, "Caleb and Pogue want to stay for a while longer and we're ready-"

"Yeah, get in." Tyler said.

The girls did just that as Tyler slid into the driver's seat. His anger was slowly seeping away, filling him with a void of depression. He watched the road carefully once they hit it. The ride was silent and short, thankfully, as Spenser came into view.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Sarah asked gently.

"I'm fine Sarah, don't worry about me." Tyler told her.

"Well I do. You haven't exactly been yourself since Chase-"

"I'm still reeling from the fact that our families missed something as simple as a bastard son." Tyler said softly as they parked.

"Tyler, you can tell us anything. We won't tell the boys." Kate said, "Unlike them, we can keep secrets."

Tyler sighed as he looked down, "I'm in a relationship-"

"That's great Ty!" Sarah said, smiling.

"But my boyfriend doesn't want to come out." Tyler said, "So he keeps flirting with girls and treating me the same even when we're alone."

The smiles left the girls faces.

"And even when we do romantic stuff he's still rude to me...and it's like he doesn't care at all."

"Baby Boy, maybe it would be best if you broke up with him. He doesn't sound like the best guy to date." Sarah said, "Since you're hurt and he doesn't care. You are worth so much more then you think Tyler, any person would be lucky to date you."

Tyler half smiled, "I wish it was that easy."

"Oh shit Tyler, you fell for him didn't you?" Kate asked, hugging the Son from the backseat.

"Not like I could help it. And nothing I say will make him change his mind." Tyler told them.

And just like that the lightbulbs came on.

"Oh my God." Kate said, in astonishment, "It's Reid, isn't it?"

Tyler's nod was their answer as both girls hugged him.

"That explains so much. Why you won't go out to parties with us anymore. Why you stopped going to swim practice." Sarah said, "Caleb and Pogue have been wondering what's wrong and-"

"Don't! Please don't tell them. I don't want Reid to be pissed at me."

Both girls nodded their heads, before Sarah smiled a little deviously.

"Maybe if words don't work...maybe action will." the blonde girl said, "Maybe if we make _Reid _jealous he'll stop being such a douchebag."

"Yeah! Tyler, it would be perfect! Give him a taste of his own medicine!" Kate agreed.

"I don't know guys—"

"Come on Ty! We'll dress you up all sexy tomorrow and then we'll go to Nicky's. The boys will be there early since it's the weekend." Kate said.

"I guess-"

"Yes!" Both girls cried, as they got out.

Tyler slowly wondered what he got himself into as he watched them go through his clothes the next day, before smiling as they pulled out some jeans.

"Why don't you wear these?" Sarah asked.

"My ex-boyfriend Chuck gave them to me for when we went clubb-"

"Does Reid know?" Kate asked, seeing a nod, "You're wearing them. If he sees you're wearing something your ex gave you, it kind of alludes that you're trying to find someone new."

Sarah pulled out a shirt that Tyler hadn't seen in a year, his eyes wide as she grinned.

"Why don't you wear this Ty? It would bring out your eyes so well." Sarah said.

"Chuck-"

Both girls grinned as they shoved the clothes at Tyler before leaving. When the brunette changed they came back in. Sarah held an eyeliner pencil in her hand, seeing Tyler shake his head.

"Just a little bit. It'll make you look hot!" Sarah said, seeing the youngest relent.

Soon enough Tyler was dressed, the girls looking at him.

"Don't tell Caleb, but you have a nice ass Tyler." Sarah told him, as Kate nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't know girls-"

"You aren't backing out!" Kate said, "Tyler, if you don't make a stand then Reid will never stop."

"But this will piss him off-"

"Good! Let him get pissed!" Kate told him, "Ty, he's doing it because he knows that you're too shy to go up to another guy and hit on him. So...you could hit on Aaron!"

Tyler looked sick, "You're joking right? Aaron hates me-"

"Not as much as he hates Reid! And if he knows you're just trying to piss Reid off then he'll go with it!" Sarah said excitedly.

"You guys want me to die don't you?" Tyler asked, seeing them shake their heads, "What the hell! You only live once right?"

When they arrived at Nicky's, they spotted Caleb's mustang next to Pogue's Ducati easily. Reid's pontiac was in view as well as they got out. Sarah fixed Tyler's hair before they walked in.

Reid, Caleb, and Pogue were sitting at a table near the foosball table, laughing about something.

"Go over to Aaron and ask him!" Kate said, "We'll distract the boys."

Tyler took a deep breath and nodded before he split up from the girls. He watched them as they got to the table, kissing their respective boyfriends before Sarah sat in front of Reid. Tyler walked to Aaron, who looked up at him in interest.

"Simms, this is a bar, not a club." Aaron said, with a brow raised.

"Aaron, let me talk to you alone." Tyler said, looking pointedly at Ryan and Bordy.

"Boys, stretch your legs." Aaron told them, as the boys both got up, "What can I do for you Tyler?"

"I'm in a fight with Reid and I wanted to piss him off. Want to help me?" Tyler asked, smirking.

He wasn't sure Aaron would go for it, but the bully grinned all teeth.

"I'm touched you would ask for my help Simms." Aaron said, "So is it a lover's spat or-"

"Just flirt with me at the pool table." Tyler said, "Five minutes okay?"

Aaron nodded with a smirk as Tyler walked towards the Sons. He watched Reid's eyes widen, jaw dropping as Tyler came up from behind Sarah.

"Ty, I got extra fries because we didn't eat after we did homework. Plus I know you don't like Nicky's burgers." Sarah said, as Tyler sat down and took some.

"Thanks Sarah." Tyler told her, with a subtle nod.

"What are you _wearing_?" Reid asked, "Didn't Chuck give you those clothes? And why are you wearing eyeliner-"

"Reid, chill out." Caleb said, rolling his eyes, "Tyler I think you look great."

"Thanks Cay." Tyler said, playing with the fry in his mouth, head tilted to the side, "You know what, I'm going to go play pool."

He stood up and walked, making sure he swayed his hips a little _too _much as he got there. He could feel Reid's eyes on him as Aaron handed him a cue.

Tyler flirted with Aaron, letting the boy hold his hips as he shot a ball into a corner pocket. Seeing Reid's eyes narrow slightly every single time. He knew Caleb and Pogue were getting pissed the blonde was ignoring him, before they followed his line of sight.

"Laugh." Aaron said.

Tyler looked confused at him before he started laughing with Aaron. That seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back as Reid shoved his seat back and stormed over.

"Later!" Aaron said, leaving Tyler at the table as Reid finally stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing!" Reid yelled.

Everyone seemed to stop talking, as Tyler leaned against the table.

"Having fun, what about you Reid?" Tyler asked, a smirk on his face.

"With Aaron! I doubt it Tyler! You were fucking flirting with him!"

"And? You flirt with girls all the time." Tyler said.

"You're my fucking boyfriend Tyler! Not his! You aren't allowed to fucking flirt with other guys damnit!"

"But you're allowed to flirt with girls! Isn't that a double standard?" Tyler asked, anger finally seeping in.

"Yes! No! I don't know...damnit Tyler! You're mine!" Reid screamed.

Tyler smiled, "Good."

He walked away from the table, as Reid pieced together what had just happened. Tyler sat next to Sarah and took another fry. She and Kate high fived each other, as Reid came over, grabbing Tyler and yanking him out of his seat.

"You...you just made me...us...why?"

"Because I'm sick of being your dirty little secret." Tyler said, "If you can't see that what you were doing was making me unhappy then you're an idiot Reid."

"Tyler you never-"

"I did tell you!" Tyler yelled in the blonde's face, "You never listened! Don't pull that shit with me Garwin or I swear you'll regret it!"

When Reid pulled him into a kiss, the brunette was stunned to say the least. The applause they got shocked him even more as they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry that I suck as a boyfriend."

"I'm sorry you suck too." Tyler said, "But it's fine. Now we don't have to hide."

Reid grinned, "Excuse us boys, we need to have a long overdue conversation."

They didn't wait for the Sons response as they left. Kate and Sarah smiling as Caleb looked at Pogue, before they both looked at the girls.

"So...Tyler...and Reid are...boyfriends?" Caleb asked, "I heard that right."

"Yeah."

"It all makes sense now." Pogue said, looking at the table, "Caleb, you totally owe me fifty dollars."

The oldest glared at Pogue before he dug his wallet out. The girls rolled their eyes. At least nothing had changed.


	422. Fuck Ups

Pairing(s): Caleb/Reid/Tyler/Pogue  
_By request of Kisa_

So maybe Tyler should have been used to Caleb and Reid fighting. He really _really _wasn't though. In fact he was sick to death of their constant bickering. Well maybe not sick to death, because he felt every angry emotion that they threw out without their knowledge, but they still should have thought about the other people that were effected by it. Tyler was ignoring them at the moment after a particularly rough fight at Nicky's last night.

Caleb had accused Reid of cheating on all three of them and the blonde had told Caleb to fuck off. He never denied it, although Tyler knew the blonde hadn't cheated. So when Caleb went into the side of Nicky's and Reid found himself in the pile of another broken bottles, Tyler had left them there at Nicky's. He'd gone to his house and he hadn't answered the phone when the boys had called.

When he heard his name being called he pretended like he hadn't, seeing two sets of blonde hair and a tall head of brunette hair.

Tyler kept walking though, ignoring them even through their pouts.

"Baby Boy you didn't answer our calls last night." Reid said.

"Yeah Ty, we're sorry!" Caleb told him.

The young witch kept walking forward though, smiling when he saw Kate.

"Hey Kate, I was wondering if you got what the assignment was for Elouise's class?" Tyler asked.

Kate looked amused at the kicked puppy expressions the other three wore as she nodded, "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to study with me for that test on Monday."

"That'd be good, we can go to the library now." Tyler said, walking away with her and leaving the Sons behind.

"_What _did they do?" Kate asked.

"Fought...again. Even though I've asked them not to."

"They'll never learn will they?" Kate questioned.

"Not in this lifetime." Tyler said.

And even then Tyler knew the Sons wouldn't let this go. So when they came into the library, he wasn't surprised or shocked, no he was more annoyed because they crowded him by Caleb and Reid sitting beside him and Pogue standing behind him.

"Tyler, we're sorry!" Caleb and Reid chorused.

Tyler twitched as he stared at his History book, "Did you get to number twelve yet?"

Kate looked at him pitifully, "Not yet."

"Tyler, we can't help it that we fight. It's who me and Reid are." Caleb said, "We're going to butt heads because we both like being alpha males-"

"Yeah but we love you Tyler and we'll cut back on it for you."

Kate awwed at them, Tyler raising a brow before she coughed.

"Tyler, you can't stay mad at us forever!" Reid whined.

"Actually he can. You guys promised to cut back on the fighting four months ago when you first got together." Kate said, "Two weeks after that you fought and that opened the can again. Two days after that you fought, then six hours after that, another three days after that saw Reid in the hospital with a sprained wrist. Two weeks after that Caleb was in the hospital with a sprained ankle. Two days after that Reid was sporting a busted nose, three days after that was when Pogue tried to break up the fight and he ended up with a concussion. And so on and so forth until Tyler no doubt finally blew up last night."

The three Sons looked at Kate in shock.

"How did you-"

"Sarah and I have been keeping a record. You boys don't realize just how much you hurt Tyler when you fight. He comes to Sarah and myself, we mark it down, and try to get him to calm down. He _hyperventilates _because you two assholes don't understand that he can't handle it emotionally when you fight." Kate said, seeing Tyler smile, "So now he's giving you the silent treatment, which you quite frankly deserve."

When both boys looked at Tyler in shock, that's when the youngest knew they understood.

"Shit Tyler, we're sorry."

Tyler raised a brow at Caleb before turning to Reid.

"Baby Boy I'm sorry that we both suck at being your boyfriend, but we love you and we'll make it up to you."

"Damn straight you will because you aren't going to get any PDA until you do." Tyler said, "Kate, we're supposed to meet Sarah at the caf."

Kate nodded as they packed their things up.

"Bye boys." Tyler said, stopping, "Pogue, you're allowed to come. Those two aren't."

Pogue looked at the two boys in the doghouse before shrugging, "Later guys."

"Traitor!" Caleb hissed.

"No, just not wanting to be in the same doghouse as you two." Pogue said, following Kate and Tyler out of the library.

Caleb and Reid figured a big piece of chocolate was in store for Tyler for their major fuck up this time.


	423. What Do You Want

Pairing(s): Chase/Tyler

Tyler had packed after graduation, not even going anywhere near the Sons. He had to get away from this town. He pulled his phone out and dialed as he threw his last bag into the Hummer. Going back inside and writing a note to his parents and separate one for the Sons. Both notes were simple in their content. Only telling them where he was and why he left.

"_Hey, you on your way?"_

"Yeah, taping the notes to the door now." Tyler said, slapping the two notes on before shutting the door, making sure the door was locked.

"_Awesome! Blair's excited about seeing you. We're having a small party for it."_

"Can we not. I need to talk to _you_ by yourself Nate." Tyler told his cousin.

"_Yeah sure T, I'll just call Blair and tell her you need to settle in."_

"Thanks. I'll be there in a few hours." Tyler said, climbing into the Hummer.

"_Drive carefully! Bye Ty._"

Tyler hung up as he got behind the wheel and sped off of the property. Tyler was exhausted mentally and physically. Things had gone straight to hell this past year. Tyler made the _mistake _of dating Chase before they knew the boy was an evil son of a bitch. Then Tyler had gotten a 'visit' from Chase that had changed him, not for the better at all. When Tyler had turned around and let his brothers know he had dated the self proclaimed psychopath they had shunned him. After everything Tyler had been through that had _definitely _hurt him. The only people he was able to talk to were Sarah and his friends in Manhattan.

Tyler had worked his ass off the last seven months, just for this last month to be treated like he was still a traitor. Held at arm's length when they did _anything_ even though Tyler had proved his allegiance time and time again. He was happy when he was accepted to Columbia, just because he had to get away from them.

As Tyler drove into Manhattan he pulled his phone out, sending a quick text to his cousin. The brunette pulled up to the building, seeing Nate and Chuck already standing outside with one of the employees. Tyler parked and got out of his car, smiling at Nate as his cousin hugged him.

"Don't worry about the bags, we'll get them inside." Chuck said, "Head on in."

Tyler looked confused as Nate led him inside.

"Did Chuck just tell me he's going to get my bags?" Tyler asked.

"I don't think you know how bad you have everyone up here worried." Nate said, "Ty the plan for the past two years was for you to come in August. When you called me a few months ago to tell me you were coming the _day _of you graduation I was shocked. When the guys started shunning you and you called me and Blair more and more terrified all of us."

Tyler blushed, "I didn't mean to-"

"Just tell me what's going on. Does it have to do with.." Nate looked around before whispering, "The Power?"

Tyler nodded his head simply, "I need to talk to you where I know we won't be overheard Nate."

Nate looked around before pulling Tyler into his bedroom. Nate shut the door and motioned at Tyler. The young witch's eyes flashed as a green glow went over the room before it turned clear.

"What happened?" Nate asked, as Tyler sat on the bed.

"In the beginning of September I started dating a guy-"

"I remember that, you said he was a good guy."

"Yeah that was before I found out he killed his parents, a guy who went to Spenser, and was trying to get revenge on us because his ancestor John Putnam was banished from our Covenant." Tyler said, seeing Nate's eyes go wide, "He was the bastard son of Putnam, so the fifth line survived the Trials. It baffled me when I first found out. He wanted to fight Caleb for his Power and Cay refused to go down like Chase wanted him to. Caleb beat Chase but wasn't able to kill him."

"Okay."

"Well Chase put a spell of creation on Kate...spiders...if they're in your system too long then you'll die. He beat the hell out of Pogue and put him in the hospital. Sarah was at the fight, but she was unconscious. So Caleb had his fair share of worry. Well Reid left to go see Pogue and make sure he was okay and I hung back in our room. That was a mistake on my part."

Nate kneeled in front of his cousin, "Why's that Ty?"

Tyler took a few deep breaths and wiped the few stray tears away. This was so much harder then he thought it would be.

"Chase came for a visit. He was so mad...I've never seen anyone that mad Nate." Tyler said, "Which is saying something because Reid pissed Caleb off on a daily basis."

When Nate gripped Tyler's hands, the young witch shook.

"He hit me a lot and threw me into the mirror in our bathroom. He used one of the shards to cut me up." Tyler told his cousin, freeing one hand and rubbing his right arm.

Makeup came off easily revealing old scars.

"Chase _wouldn't _listen to me. He just kept hitting me. When I finally thought to call the others for help, my eyes turned black and Chase got even madder. He held me down with the Power and it felt like I was being crushed to death." Tyler gasped out, "We had sex and I want to think of it as rape because I didn't want any part of it. And he just kept telling me that if Caleb had just given in that I wouldn't be there. When he was done he told me he'd be back and just left. I didn't tell the others, I couldn't. So I covered up my wounds and just...didn't tell them."

"So why did they shun you?"

"I told them that me and Chase dated. Because I wanted to tell them _something_. Caleb and Pogue were so pissed off at me. Reid just looked disappointed, but they all decided as one that I should leave and not talk to them until they could forgive me."

Tyler gripped Nate's hands tightly.

"I busted my ass trying to get them to forgive me Nate. I did everything to prove my allegiance. And even then they didn't talk to me. To think Aaron fucking Abbot was the reason they started talking to me again makes me sick." Tyler told his cousin, "Reid hustled him for the umpteenth time and Aaron found me at school the next day and beat the crap out of me. The boys walked into the hallway in time to see it. Reid felt guilty as fuck for the next few days after that. Even then though, they held me at arm's length. The past two weeks have been like they used to be before Chase came, but I feel so dirty. And I hate Caleb because even though I shouldn't, I blame him for doing this to me."

"T, if you had stayed you would have had a mental breakdown in a month." Nate told his cousin seriously, "Now that you're here we can have fun. You can let loose because we aren't going to let anything bad happen to you. I'm not going to tell the others about any of this okay?"

Tyler nodded his head as Nate hugged him.

"I'm sorry you were alone to deal with all of that." Nate said, "It'll be better now that you're here."

When a knock came through the door, Tyler wiped his eyes as Nate went to answer the door.

"Jeez Nate, hogging T all to yourself." Blair said, walking in with Serena right behind her, "Tyler, it's so good to see you."

Blair hugged the boy, who fought not to tense up.

"How are you Tyler?" Serena asked, smiling brightly at the witch.

"I'm good actually." Tyler said honestly.

Telling Nate had been like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"I _know _you told Nate that you wanted to just have and you and him night, but I was hoping you'd reconsider. We have reservations at Butter and I know you love their duck." Blair told the boy.

Tyler looked at Nate and then Blair, "Sure, what the hell. Why not party now that I'm finally here to stay."

Although that had been months ago, the months following hadn't been easy. Tyler had adopted the non-judging breakfast club's attitude as well as Nate and Chuck's habit of partying. And sure, it wasn't the smartest thing for him to do, but he didn't care. He was living life how he wanted it. As his professor finished lecturing, Tyler got up with his bag and left class.

He smiled when he saw Nate, walking up to his cousin.

"Hey T, how was class?"

"Guy behind me was staring a hole in the back of my head again." Tyler told him, "Creepers don't get anything from anyone."

Nate laughed, "Besides that."

"It was fine. I'm just glad it was my final, final exam." Tyler said, as his phone rang.

Tyler looked at his phone before silencing it and putting it back in his pocket.

"Who was it?"

"Caleb." Tyler said, as they sat at a table.

"Again? Isn't this like the thirtieth time today he's tried to call?"

"You'd think he'd get the point." Tyler told him, "I'm not talking to them until I know I'm one hundred percent better."

"What if it's an emergency?" Nate asked.

"Then Uncle Joseph or Uncle Wayne will call." Tyler said, "Simple as that really."

Nate nodded his head, "So Blair is trying to destroy Jenny."

"For the eighth time. You'd think she'd find a better hobby." Tyler said, as both laughed, "No, but seriously-my phone is pissing me off."

Tyler pulled out the ringing device, seeing Caleb's name again.

"Fuck it, I'll take the damn call." Tyler said, "Excuse me."

He stood up and walked away from Nate, answering the phone.

"If the first three hundred times I didn't answer didn't mean anything to you then you should know it means to stop trying to talk to me." Tyler hissed, "I don't care what you want, just leave me alone."

"Tyler, Chase is back."

Tyler's eyes widened, "Look Caleb, it's all nice and well that you want to talk to me, but don't fucking lie."

"I'm not lying! He's back Tyler, we need your back here."

"Well isn't that lovely? You want me back after you treated me like _shit _for eight months." Tyler sneered, "Do you really think I'm going to skip school just for your stupid little problem? Chase only wants you Caleb, don't get it twisted I don't really give a damn about any of you anymore."

"What is your problem?" Caleb asked, "Yeah we treated you horribly, but Tyler we've been friends for a long time. All of us are in danger here-"

"I'm sorry, where am I supposed to care?" Tyler asked, "I'm at school Caleb. My break starts Monday and I'm not about to spend it in Asswich when I have a chance to go to Paris for Christmas Break."

"Wait? You're not going to be here for Christmas? What about our traditio—"

"Blair invited all of us to her dad's place in Paris and I already accepted. Spending the holidays with the Non Judging Breakfast Club sounds thirty times better then spending it with three assholes who treated their friend that they've known since diapers like **shit**."

"Tyler, we will _die _if you don't help us!" Caleb said.

Tyler hung up as he walked over to Nate.

"So?"

"Chase is back and he wants me to go home." Tyler said, shrugging.

Nate's eyes widened, "When are you leaving?"

Tyler looked at Nate in shock.

"I'm not. After how they treated me, they can fuck themselves."

"Tyler, you know the moral thing to do is to go home and help them."

"Nate-"

"You don't have to make up with them. Plus we'll wait to go to Paris until you return." Nate told him, "Tyler, you need some form of closure. You said so yourself, you're going to have to stay in Ipswich with them once you hit thirty five anyways."

Tyler growled, "I'll see you when I get back then."

The young witch stood up and went to the parking lot. He got into his Hummer and sped out of the parking lot. He really fucking hated when plans got changed last minute.


	424. What Do You Want pt 2

Pairing(s): Chase/Tyler

_Follows What Do You Want_

The brunette couldn't say he was shocked that Chase was back. He really _really _wished he was, because his brothers had sounded so scared on the phone. Caleb had apparently seen the oldest when he drove to Pogue's after coming home from Boston. That had been earlier this week, unfortunately.

As Tyler entered Ipswich, he wished he hadn't left New York. This was opening an old wound from long ago. It had been fourteen months and ten days since _that _had happened. When they graduated they went their separate ways. Reid and Pogue stayed in Ipswich and went to Endicott College in Beverly. Caleb went to Havard, as he had always planned. The Sons had been opposed to the idea ever since Tyler had sent in his application. Four hours away from home and partying every single weekend was not alright with them. Too bad for them that Tyler didn't give a shit.

The fact that Tyler hadn't seen, talked, or even acknowledged his family and friends for six months probably drove them insane.

When the brunette pulled in front of the Danvers' gates he punched in the code, driving in slowly as the gates opened. He could already see his father's car from where he was. Pogue and Reid's families were there as well. Tyler parked the truck, pulling out his phone to make sure no new blasts were up that would get him crucified before he headed in.

He pulled his pea coat tighter around him as the wind picked up. Going inside and hearing a fight already in the making. Caleb and Reid's voices were the only ones though as Tyler followed the sound.

"Boys! Stop it! Tyler is going to be here soon and I don't want him to enter with you two arguing!" Evelyn snapped.

"No way! Reid needs to understand that he can't just go and party while Chase is back!" Caleb roared.

Reid and Caleb started up again, as Tyler leaned against the doorway laughing.

"It's like I never left." Tyler said, smirking.

The Sons all gaped at Tyler, the parents smiling as they all saw the boy. Tyler walked into the room, brow raised as he stood in front of the Sons.

"What? No loving from you three? I'm hurt, really." Tyler said, mock frowning.

"We didn't hear from you in six months...the only things we heard _about _you was from a gossip site!" Reid yelled, "You do what we knew was going to happen and then you come back like nothing has happened!"

Tyler raised a brow, "If my parents trusted me to move to Manhattan...to move in with Nate and Chuck and then go to Columbia, why can't you? I'll have you know Reid that I made high A's in all five of my classes. And that was _with _me being a T.A."

"See! That right there is why you shouldn't have gone! It was bad enough when you came back from vacations with that attitude-"

"What attitude are you talking about Reid?" Tyler asked, "Have you taken your meds?"

A cruel smirk twisted on his face without his knowledge, as Reid's face colored red.

"You turned into Chuck! Looking down your nose-"

Tyler rolled his eyes as he went and sat on the couch, "I thought I came down to help you guys get rid of Chase. I sure didn't come down for your sorry attempt at a guilt trip. So what's the plan boys?"

Caleb and Pogue were still gaping at Tyler, and Reid was dumbstruck. Tyler's parents were smiling at him with the others.

"Wow, that complex." Tyler said, "Okay-"

"If Chase weren't back you would have stayed up there until you graduated...wouldn't you have? You would have ignored us until you _had _to come back." Caleb asked.

Tyler snorted at the oldest, "Would you really have blamed me Caleb? I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. I ran myself _ragged _trying to get all three of your approval's back after you found out that I dated Chase. So tell me, do you really blame me for wanting to avoid this place until I absolutely needed to come back?"

"Tyler-"

"Don't Pogue. Tell me what the plan is because I have better plans later this week then being in Ipswich." Tyler snapped.

"We thought you could stay though Ty and-"

"Caleb, what part of I don't want to be here don't you understand?" Tyler asked, rising from his seat.

He walked over to the window and looked out, shocked to see Chase standing in the yard.

"Your security still sucks Caleb." Tyler snorted, heading out of the living room.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"Meaning Chase is in the front yard." Tyler called back as he walked outside.

He walked up to Chase, brow raised as he stopped in front of him.

"Chase, you look in much better health then you did the last time I saw you."

"Ditto Tyler." Chase said, "How are your scars treating you?"

"Amazingly actually. What are you doing back?" Tyler asked, feeling the Sons at his back.

"I figured if I was going to die from Using why not go out with a bang?"

"Because I'll kill you before you can even lay a finger on any of us." Tyler said, "No one will miss you since they all assume you're dead anyways. Real nice clean up spell where you turn to ash and we don't have to hide a body."

"Are you trying to turn me on?" Chase asked, stepping towards Tyler.

The young witch grabbed Chase's shoulders and shoved him down into Tyler's knee before shoving him away. The oldest fell to the ground as Tyler stood over him.

"Do you want to try that last statement again?" Tyler asked, "I refuse to be scared of _anyone _anymore, especially someone with daddy issues. What's wrong Chase? Your therapy not giving you the best results?"

Tyler jumped over Chase's leg when it went to hit them. Tyler kicked Chase in the back with a glare.

"Did you know Chase that at this moment I'm supposed to be with people I actually _like _on a private jet to _Paris_? And then you just had to come home and fuck things up for me, just like you did when Caleb beat you. You just couldn't accept defeat could you?" Tyler asked, kicking Chase again, "No, you had to fuck me up emotionally just because I sided with my friends instead of your crazy ass."

Chase grabbed Tyler's leg and yanked it up, sending the boy crashing down.

"Don't lie Tyler, you enjoyed every minute of what I did to you."

Tyler half smiled sarcastically before he punched Chase, "Yes because I so enjoy rape."

When Tyler's hands fastened over Chase's throat, his eyes black, the oldest tried to reach for the power.

"I've been waiting for your ass to come back for months, so I prepared." Tyler said, jesturing to Chase's shoulder where a pin was sticking out, "That little baby right there blocks you from the Power."

The oldest started to struggle as Tyler held him down with the Power.

"How does it _feel _Chase? How does it feel to not have any power over what someone else is doing to you? It _sucks _doesn't it?" Tyler asked, glaring, "And even when you die I'll still be haunted by you, you evil son of a bitch."

The oldest grabbed Tyler's hands, trying to pull them back.

"Bye Chase." Tyler said, snapping the boy's neck as he stood up and took a few steps back.

Tyler chanted a quick spell, watching Chase's body turn to ash before the wind blew and started taking the ash with it. The Sons stared at him in fear and guilt as Tyler glared at them.

"Took care of your little problem." Tyler said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have other places to be."

Tyler walked off and to his Hummer, waving at his family when he climbed in. Tyler sped off of the property, shaking as he hit the steering wheel. This was all for the best.

When he arrived in Manhattan he felt nauseous. Parking in front of his place and climbing out. Nate and Chuck were with Serena and Blair in the living room when Tyler walked in.

"Ty, you're already back?" Nate asked, standing up, "Are you okay?"

Tyler shook his head, "They know...they _know _Nate...Chase is dead and they _know_."

"Know what?" Blair asked curiously, but caustiously.

"Tyler, do you want to go now?" Nate asked, "Say the word and we'll all go to the jet _now_."

"Nate what's going on?" Serena asked.

"Ty, look at me." Nate said, forcing Tyler to look at him, heart breaking when Tyler had tears pouring down his face, "Tyler, do you want to leave now before they can get here?"

"Nathaniel, I think I can speak for the girls when I say I want an explanation." Chuck sneered.

"Can we go now." Tyler said finally, his voice rough.

Nate nodded his head, "Go get your things. Do you want me to tell them?"

Tyler nodded his head as he left. Nate watched him before he turned to his friends.

"Long story short is what you guys are going to get. The guy Tyler dated back in September ended up being a psychopath and tried to kill him and his friends. Chase raped and beat Tyler and my lovely cousin told his friends that he dated Chase, not that the guy had raped and hurt him. That's why he was shunned and he didn't want to tell anyone why. That guy came back even though they all thought he was dead, and Tyler and his friends killed him and are going to cover it up. I'm pretty sure they now know that Tyler was raped, so now we have _got _to get to the jet before they get here." Nate said, taking a deep breath, "So let's go."

The girls looked horrified, Chuck looking slightly homicidal, "Girls, get moving."

Serena and Blair grabbed their bags and were out the door by the time Tyler came out.

"Come on T." Chuck said, "We'll let you have the jump seat."

Tyler smiled thankfully as they left the loft. When they got downstairs, Tyler saw Caleb's mustang driving for them.

"Nate."

The three boys ran to the car, slamming the trunk down as they jumped in, hitting the top of the car for the driver to go.

"Do you think they saw us?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, but I'm calling for the jet to be ready to take off ASAP." Chuck said, pulling his cell phone out.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't telling me to talk to them."

"After the way they treated you for just dating the guy, I really don't want to hear them rip into you about the guy raping you." Blair said, "Knowing Garwin he'd probably try to twist it around so you asked for it."

"He wouldn't...at least I don't think he would." Tyler said, as Chuck closed his phone.

"I don't care if they would or not. We're not giving them the chance to. Plus since they don't know which house we're staying at in Paris, we'll be fine." Blair said, "One of the many reasons I'm happy Daddy owns more then one house in Paris."

Tyler kept looking back to see if the mustang was following them. The brunette was scared as hell that the Sons would catch up with them.

When they pulled into the airport, Tyler smiled when they climbed out. The driver got their bags out of the back as they walked to the jet.

"Hey B." Tyler said, as Blair walked in step with him, "You can take the jump seat."

"Are you sure T? I think you need to be in more control then I do." Blair said.

"I'm fine now that we're here." Tyler said, as they climbed into the jet.

Blair smiled as she moved to the seat, Tyler sitting so he could look out the window. When everyone climbed in and the door was latched shut, that's when Tyler saw the silver mustang.

"Nate." Tyler said, as his cousin looked towards Chuck.

"Get this jet off the ground _now_." Chuck said, "We're all ready."

"Yes sir."

Tyler watched as the mustang stopped beside the limo, the Sons jumping out as they ran towards the jet, which was already starting to move.

Tyler turned his phone off, seeing the others doing the same as they left the Sons behind. It was almost a relief to see the jet outrun them as they took off.

"Told you there was nothing to worry about. I got your back Ty." Nate said, hugging the boy.

Tyler hugged him back as he leaned his head against Nate's shoulder.

"I know. I just didn't want to have to deal with their questions."

"You're going to have to one day Tyler." Nate said quietly, so the others wouldn't hear, "But I'll help you avoid it for as long as you want."

"Thanks Nate." Tyler said, as his cousin shrugged.

"You're my family, they aren't. I don't owe them a damn thing." Nate said.

Tyler was glad for Nate in moments like these. His cousin didn't judge him and if he knew Tyler wanted to do things one way, then they would do them like that just for his own peace of mind. And that was all that mattered to Tyler honestly.


	425. What Do You Want pt 3

Pairing(s): _past_ Chase/Tyler  
_Follows What Do You Want_

Tyler laughed as he and Nate got off the jet, the vacation in Paris over. School started back in three days and they needed to get settled in beforehand. The brunette helped Blair down as Nate helped Serena off. Chuck hopped out and smirked as the limo pulled up.

"I can honestly say that was a _much _needed vacation." Blair said, smiling, "We all look much better."

"I can agree with that." Nate said, smiling at Tyler, "Some of us had a _very _good time."

"Hey! I can't help it that Jean-Phillipe had a cute ass so I went for it." Tyler said, sticking his tongue out, "And it's not like I slept with him."

"Oh but you had eye sex with him T." Serena said, "That's good enough for us."

Tyler laughed as they climbed into the limo. Their bags put in the trunk as Chuck leaned over and broke out the champagne.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" Serena asked.

"We're celebrating our arrival home." Chuck told her, opening the bottle.

"Don't worry S, we won't drink much." Blair said, taking the offered glass.

Tyler took his own glass as they started driving.

"A toast to our safe arrival home." Chuck said, looking at Nate.

"Oh, are we doing the circle toast? Jeez I hate that. Um, a toast to having a kickass vacation?"

Blair smiled, "Toast to a much needed rest from drama."

"Toast to the much improved health of our favorite cousin." Serena said, smiling.

"Toast to not having to deal with Calculus this semester." Tyler said, making everyone laugh as they brought their glasses together.

Tyler took a sip and leaned against the seat.

"I'm glad to be back home." Tyler said, "Well...New York home. Lord knows what I'll catch down in Ipswich now that Aaron is a nice guy."

Nate sprayed champagne on Serena, covering his mouth as he coughed. Serena was too busy laughing to care.

"Jeez T, just as long as you aren't mean about it." Serena said, "Didn't Aaron send you some kind of happy email?"

"He told me that the Sons were pissing him off because they were moping and it would be nice of me to get down so they could get back to being enemies. He was mad because he felt bad for them."

"And you told him to fuck off and never email you again." Nate said, drying Serena off.

"Basically. I don't have time to waste on Ipswich." Tyler said, "Much better up here with you four."

"Here, here!" Blair said, knocking her glass gently against Tyler's as they drank.

"I think everyone agrees that Tyler is thirty times better then the boys he used to call friends." Chuck said, "We wouldn't hang out with him otherwise."

"It's always nice to know you care Chuck." Tyler said, smirking.

Chuck smirked back, "I do what I can."

Tyler laughed at the billionaire before taking another sip of his drink. They pulled up to Blair's place, the girls smiling as they set their glasses down.

"We'll see you guys tonight." Blair said, as she and Serena climbed out.

A few minutes later and they were on their way to their place. Tyler almost blanched when he saw the silver mustang parked out front.

"Drive to the back." Chuck ordered the driver.

"Yes sir."

Chuck pulled out his phone calling someone as the limo pulled into the alley.

"Hello, this is Chuck Bass. I need you to open the back door as we are dealing with some pests in the front." Chuck said, "Right now."

They climbed out and grabbed their bags quickly before entering. Chuck passed the man who opened the door, going to the service elevator.

"It's a damn good thing you need a key card to get to our floor, or I'd be very upset." Chuck said, pulling out said card and slipping it into the card reader.

The doors shut as they went up. Tyler leaned against the wall of the elevator as they dinged their way up to their suite.

When it got to their floor they exited the elevator as they walked to their room. Tyler gaped when he saw Caleb waiting at the door.

"How in the _fuck _did he get up here?" Chuck sneered hatefully.

"Just go inside, I'll deal with him." Nate said.

"No Nate, it's okay, I'll deal with it." Tyler told his cousin.

Chuck and Nate looked at him critically.

"You need me, you yell." Nate said quietly as they approached.

Tyler nodded as Nate and Chuck shoved Caleb away from the door, before entering with all of their bags. Caleb followed them in as Tyler shut the door.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked, brow raised as he moved his hip to the right.

Caleb looked at Tyler, "Why did you run from us at the airport? You _saw _us out the window, why didn't you stop?"

"Like I told you Caleb, I had better plans and they had already been delayed. Everyone was ready when I got here. I had to pack quickly so we could go." Tyler said, "It was a much needed holiday."

"Tyler, you _ran _after you killed Chase. You didn't even give us a chance-"

"Are you kidding me?" Tyler yelled, "Caleb, I don't give a fuck what you three had to say to me. I don't care about us being the Sons of Ipswich or being friends. You three treated me like shit for _months _because I dated Chase. Now that you found out that he not only beat me but fucking raped me, now you want to act like we've been friends all along."

"Tyler, lower your voice-"

"Fuck off Caleb." Tyler snapped, "I'm sick to death of getting told what to do by everyone. Get out."

Tyler turned his back on the oldest and tried to walk off. When Caleb grabbed his wrist, Tyler tensed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Caleb asked.

"Because it wouldn't have made much of a difference." Tyler growled, "I know better then to think it would have. You guys still would have been pissed off at me and still would have shunned me. Just not as bad since he raped me, and you know what? I'm not okay with being liked out of pity. Which is what you guys would have done. I'd rather take what we have now, then _that_. Now you can leave."

"No! Not until you-"

"Excuse me? Did I say you had a choice in the matter?" Tyler asked, "Leave before I call security."

Caleb glared, "You're going to listen to me damnit! We didn't drive four hours just to have ten minutes of talking time with you!"

He backed Tyler up until the brunette fell to the couch.

"We have all been worried sick about you down in Ipswich. Your parents haven't heard from you or seen you besides that day. Same with the rest of us. You're coming home-"

"Do you really think you're going to tell me to leave Columbia, my first choice of college, to go to Harvard? I'm not going to. I'm not going to visit unless _I _want to. Don't come in here and try to order me around. I've had enough with orders and lies. Up here, I can be as big of an asshole as I want to be or as big of a sweetheart without getting told otherwise. I _like _partying every weekend and being privileged in a big city with my cousin and his friends."

"T, don't forget that you're our friend too." Chuck said, walking in, "Danvers take a hike. Tyler, Nathaniel, and myself have a party to attend tonight. Tyler isn't going to be coming back to Ipswich anytime soon, so don't bother."

Caleb opened his mouth to argue as Chuck rolled his eyes and called someone.

"Hi, Chuck Bass in the presidential suite. I need security to come up to take care of an intruder who is threatening Tyler." Chuck said, hanging the phone up, "We'll get you to leave one way or another. You aren't wanted here."

"Since when has Chuck Bass started caring about people?"

"I don't care about people." Chuck told Caleb, "I care about a select few. Nathaniel, Blair, Serena, and Tyler. They are the select few who I think of as friends. Tyler hasn't wanted to talk to you for a long time, obviously doesn't want to right now, so I'm going to help him get rid of you."

When Chuck opened the door and security came in, taking Caleb out, the oldest glared at Chuck.

"Just come home and talk to us Tyler!" Caleb yelled as Chuck slammed the door.

Tyler winced as he went to the window and that's when he noticed that Caleb had never been alone. Reid and Pogue were waiting outside. Tyler cursed underneath his breath as he turned to see Chuck and Nate looking at him with a brow raised.

"Reid and Pogue came with him." Tyler said, motioning out the window.

"So what' s the game plan?" Nate asked.

"Easy, I'm going to go get my tux on and we're going to that party." Tyler said, "Fuck them."

Chuck smirked, "I do so prefer you now Tyler."

Tyler smiled at the billionaire.

"I do too." Tyler told him, "Now excuse me."

They each went to their room to get changed and when Tyler was fixing his bow tie in front of the mirror in the living room, Nate came out.

"I hate bow ties." his cousin growled, "I can never tie them."

"I can, but I much prefer ties. I have five years of practice with ties." Tyler said, as he finally fixed his, he turned to his cousin, doing his bow tie.

"Blair and Serena are going to meet us there." Nate told him, "I told them that we had unexpected guests so it might be better."

Tyler sighed, "I have a feeling they won't leave until I actually talk to them."

Chuck came out of his room, brow raised, "Tyler, you of all people don't owe them anything."

"I know that, but they're obviously trying-"

"Tyler, you've come so far to just fall flat on your face." Chuck said.

"Chuck, shut up." Nate said, "Tyler, do what you want to do. We'll back you up no matter what."

Tyler shrugged and went to the mirror, fixing his hair, "Come down in ten minutes."

Nate nodded as Tyler grabbed his jacket, throwing it on as he left the room. He buttoned the first button as he entered the elevator going down to the ground floor. He smiled at the doorman as he exited and looked at the three Sons of Ipswich.

"You guys have ten minutes." Tyler said, "The ballet starts fairly soon and we don't need to be very late."

They looked at Tyler in shock as the youngest fixed his cufflinks. He looked at them expectantly.

"Nothing? Fine then, we'll need you to move the mustang so the limo can pull up smoothly." Tyler said, brow raised.

"Tyler, you look...wow." Reid said.

"There's that astounding wit that I've missed about you Reid." Tyler said.

"Since when do you like ballet?" Pogue asked.

"We all got invited to go and it's rude to not accept." Tyler said, "Do you guys really want to talk to me about ballet or do you have a reason you're here?"

"Tyler, we know we treated you like shit. We've dealt with our guilt for the past month about what Chase did to you. And it wasn't hard shunning you." Reid said.

"I don't want you guys to feel guilty about shunning me because Chase raped me, I want you to feel guilty because it was a shitty thing to do in general over something so miniscule as me dating the guy before I knew he was criminally insane." Tyler told them, "You guys obviously don't understand that, so you can leave now. Come back when you actually feel remorse for more then my rape."

"Why are you so cold?" Caleb asked angrily, "We've apologized!"

Tyler turned around and tilted his head, "And you're under the impression that all you have to do is apologize and all this will go away. You guys ignored me when I needed you _most_. I was in love with Chase or do you guys forget that? I found out he wanted to kill us and I had to cut myself off emotionally from him. Then he comes to _our _room when you beat him Caleb and rapes me. Do you really think I'm going to forgive you guys so easily. You have to _earn_ me back. I'm worth more then a stupid unfelt apology."

"Are you serious?" Pogue asked, almost glaring at Tyler, "So basically, if we don't kiss your ass-"

"I didn't say that Pogue. Once again you jump over the details. You guys have to prove to me that you guys are sorry. Not just apologies and not _kissing _my ass. I get enough of that living on the Upper East Side. Admit you guys were wrong in actions rather then speech and then we might be able to salvage our relationship."

Tyler knew when Nate and Chuck came out because the billionaire cleared his throat.

"T, the limo is a few seconds coming, you ready?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, we're done here." Tyler said, "Have fun in Asswich."

Tyler smiled at them a little cruelly as he walked with his cousin and Chuck to the limo that pulled up. Chuck and Nate climbed in first as Tyler looked at the Sons who gaped at him. Tyler got in and the driver shut the door before running and getting into the driving seat. Watching their faces as they drove past almost made Tyler stop the car and run to beg forgiveness, but they honestly deserved all the pain they felt after the year Tyler had had.


	426. What Do You Want pt 4

Pairing(s): _past _Chase/Tyler, ?/Tyler  
_Follows What Do You Want_

When Tyler didn't hear from the Sons for three months he figured that he'd finally gotten them so frustrated they didn't care anymore. As he left his History class, he was suffering from a major headache. Seeing Chuck's smirking face only irritated him honestly.

"Nathaniel and I are going to be going to Lonnie's tonight, would you be interested in tagging along?" Chuck asked.

"I can't. I have a paper in History due tomorrow and a test in Physics." Tyler told him, "Priorities, I have them."

Chuck snorted, "Alright, we'll have a few drinks on your behalf then."

"Just make sure when you guys come in you're not obnoxiously loud." Tyler told them.

Chuck nodded his head as he left Tyler, who went to his Hummer. Someone running into him was never part of his plan. Dropping his books to the ground almost pissed him off. Tyler bent down and picked his books up, the asshole running into him handing him one of them before he stood up.

Looking up almost made Tyler scared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run you down like that."

"It's fine. Since you ran me down can I get your name?" Tyler asked, seeing the boy's instant confusion.

"Sure, my name's Carter Baizen. Want to extend me the same courtesy?" he asked, looking Tyler up and down.

"Tyler Simms."

"Nate Archibald's cousin?"

"You know Nate?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah we have...history." Carter said.

"He's never mentioned you." Tyler said.

"Yeah I could understand that." Carter said, "Do you know where I could find the History building?"

Tyler pointed behind him, "First door on your left."

Carter smiled, "So is there any way I can get your number Tyler Simms?"

Tyler raised a brow at the boy.

"If you're interested you can find me." Tyler said.

"I'll do just that then." Carter told Tyler, who backed off backwards.

"Nice to meet you Carter Baizen."

Tyler turned and went to his Hummer, pulling out and going home. He wasn't surprised that Nate was already there, it just made everything easier.

"Hey Ty, how was class?" Nate asked.

"Good, I ran into one of your old friends."

Nate raised a brow, "Catch their name?"

"Carter Baizen." Tyler said, setting his bag down.

Nate looked at Tyler seriously.

"You saw Carter." Nate said, "At Columbia."

"Yeah he seemed like a nice guy-"

"Tyler, Carter is an asshole. No he's not even an asshole he's a douchebag." Nate told his cousin, "I-"

"He looks like Chase." Tyler told Nate, who gaped at him.

"Like Chase, I'm going to kill you, Chase?" Nate asked, as Tyler nodded, "Oh Tyler...Carter isn't a good guy."

"I got that from the douchebag remark. He just looks so much like him..."

"Tyler, don't. Just stop thinking about him now." Nate told his cousin, "It'll only land you in heartbreak, because Carter is not Chase. The only thing they have in common is they both suck."

Tyler nodded his head.

"Chuck said you declined going to Lonnie's because of homework. I know you're full of it because you already finished your paper, and Physics doesn't have a test tomorrow. I would know since I'm in your class." Nate said, "Why don't you want to go out?"

Tyler shrugged, "I just don't want to."

"Well screw that, you aren't moping here. If it'll make you feel any better Blair's going to be there. She's stressed out."

"Nate, I don't know."

"Would it make you feel any better if you knew that Chuck has a crush on you?" Nate asked.

"Wait, he what?" Tyler asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah he told me not to tell you." Nate said, shrugging, "Plus Chuck and crushes don't go together in the same sentence unless he's crushing a person's life."

Tyler snorted before they heard a knock on the door. Nate raised a brow as they both went towards the door. Tyler opened it, shell shocked to see Carter.

"Found you quite easily." Carter said, eyes widening when he saw Nate, "Archibald...you live with him?"

"Yeah Nate and Chuck insisted I live with them so I wouldn't have to worry about food and rent." Tyler said.

"Baizen, it would be in your best interest to leave." Nate sneered, "Tyler isn't interested."

"Why don't you let your cousin talk for himself Archibald."

"I'm not interested, I'm currently dating Chuck Bass." Tyler said, glaring.

Nate smiled at Carter who looked shocked.

"I'd ask who let the dog in, but that would be redundant as he always invites himself." Chuck said, passing Carter.

"Hi baby." Tyler said, kissing Chuck, "Anyways Carter, we need to get ready to go out. It was _nice _meeting you though."

Tyler shut the door in the guys face as he looked at a shocked Chuck and an amused Nate.

"Wow! _Wow _what a douchebag!" Tyler said to Nate.

"And you doubted me!"

"Why did Tyler just kiss me?" Chuck said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Nate, "Nathaniel, you _told _him didn't you?"

Nate went wide eyed before Tyler came to the rescue.

"Chill Chuck, he did but it's okay." Tyler said, smiling, "I like you too."

Chuck looked shocked at Tyler, before smirking. Chuck Bass _never _smiled.

"Really?"

Tyler nodded his head before Chuck looked at Nate.

"Okay then."

"Wait, so are you two boyfriends now?" Nate asked, seeing both males nod, "Okay then I'll need to invest in ear plugs when we are out."

Tyler snorted as his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled his phone out before rolling his eyes.

"Caleb, whatever it is-" Tyler trailed off, frustration clear on his face, "We're in the middle of a school semester Caleb! You can't just come down here-you're already here?"

Tyler hung his phone up, blinking at the device.

"What are they doing here?" Chuck asked, seeing Tyler shrug.

"He said they were going to prove to me they were sorry." Tyler said in confusion.

Chuck and Nate both looked at Tyler with a brow raised before the young witch went to the window.

"Holy shit." Tyler said, as Chuck and Nate rushed over.

"Are they-"

"They are." Nate confirmed.

Caleb, Reid, and Pogue were wearing dresses with heels, holding a sign that said they were sorry. Tyler put a hand to his mouth as he started laughing.

"That is vastly disturbing." Chuck said, hand to the bridge of his nose, trying to fend off a headache no doubt.

"No, it's amazing." Tyler said, "They are making asses out of themselves in public to show me they're sorry for how they treated me. You don't know how big of a deal that is for them."

"Reid really shouldn't wear orange, it makes him look green." Nate commented, "And Pogue should never wear pink because it flushes him out. And while I'm on a roll, what the hell made Caleb think he had the body structure to wear vertical stripes? It makes him look huge!"

Tyler snorted, "And I'm supposed to be the gay one."

Nate grinned at him, "So are you going to put them out of their misery?"

Tyler looked at Nate and laughed, "Hell no. I'm going to sit here and watch them get humiliated for a few hours."

Nate gaped at Tyler as did Chuck. Tyler was surprised that he had shocked Chuck. The boy wasn't phased by anything.

"Tyler, it's freezing outside!" Nate said, "They'll get cold."

"And? They didn't talk to me for seven months Nate, for the stupidest reason ever." Tyler said.

"I'm with Nathaniel on this one Tyler. It's freezing outside and they're going to give up so it won't be fun to watch." Chuck said.

"Will you guys just let me handle their punishment since it was done to me?" Tyler asked, seeing them nod, "Besides that they have a high patience level."

Tyler sat next to the window, Nate and Chuck sitting with him. Two hours later Tyler stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Get ready to go to Lonnie's." Tyler told them, as he left.

He got downstairs quickly, seeing the Sons shivering, but still going strong.

"Baby Boy." Caleb said, smiling.

"You can lay the sign down." Tyler said, "You guys are forgiven."

The three boys dropped the sign and hugged Tyler tightly.

"Too much love!" Tyler squeaked, "Too much love!"

They let go and stepped away as Tyler put a hand on his hip.

"I thought that since you guys never called you had given up on me." Tyler said.

"Nah, it just took a long time to get the sign done. Plus the girls refused to help us find dresses that looked good on us." Reid said.

"Yeah, those dresses do nothing for you guys, just so you know." Tyler told them.

"We noticed that you sat in the window for a while before you put us out of our misery." Caleb said.

"Yeah I did. I figured you guys could suffer for a bit." Tyler said, shrugging, "Nate and Chuck tried to get me to come down as soon as we saw you guys down here."

They looked shocked by the news.

"Do you guys have any other clothing?" Tyler asked, seeing them nod, "Grab your clothes and you can change in the loft."

They threw the poster in the back of Caleb's mustang, grabbing a bag before Tyler led them in. Entering the loft and seeing Chuck fixing his tie, made Tyler smile. Nate walked out and smiled at them.

When Tyler kissed Chuck on the cheek, the Sons all stopped.

"Reid, you can change in my room. Caleb you can change in Nate's room, and Pogue the bathroom is right over there." Tyler said, pointing near the bar.

They went to the rooms to change as Tyler sat down on the couch. They came out quickly, trashing the dresses as Chuck sat next to Tyler.

"Nate, Chuck, and myself are going to Lonnie's if you guys would like to come." Tyler told them seriously.

"That's fine." Pogue answered, smiling.

"Wait, I have to ask. Are you and Chuck...um...dating?" Caleb asked.

"Starting today, yes we are Danvers." Chuck said, "We have a _mutual _attraction to each other."

The Sons nodded their heads and just like that, Tyler knew everything would be okay.


	427. New York

Pairing(s): Chuck/Tyler, future Reid/Tyler__

Tyler tossed in another shirt, watching Reid take it out with a smile. Caleb and Pogue were snickering on their bean bags at the two. Tyler had told them that he was going to visit Nate for the past two weeks. When he tossed in another shirt and Reid took it out, he put a hand on his hip.

"Quit it Reid. I leave in two hours." Tyler said, "You'd think for it being five a.m. you would be asleep."

"Had to see you off Baby Boy." Caleb said, with a yawn, "I know I won't see you until Thanksgiving at the least."

"And we won't see you until Thanksgiving either." Pogue said, motioning to himself and Reid, "Tell us again why you couldn't go to Harvard with Caleb?"

Tyler sighed, "Guys, can't you just accept that I'm going to Columbia and I have been for a year?"

The oldest two nodded but Reid glared slightly. Tyler had ignored it though. That had been two months ago. As Tyler left his Psychology class he was intercepted by Chuck.

"So I was thinking that we could go to-"

"Chuck I can't go out tonight. I have to do-"

"T, it's a Friday and Nate is chaperoning the girls." Chuck told him, "Therefore it is your duty to come."

Tyler rolled his eyes as he laughed, "Fine I'll come, but please don't make us go to Fitzgerald's. The last time we went there it almost ended up in total disaster."

Chuck promised as they separated with the promise of meeting at Lonnie's at seven. Tyler knew he should put distance between himself and Chuck, seeing as the young witch always had a tendency to sleep with the boy once intoxicated. Something that had escaped Gossip Girl's radar thankfully.

So when Tyler met up with Chuck at Lonnie's, the billionaire already had drinks waiting. The young witch downed several shots with Chuck, which soon turned into a multitude of different drinks. If Tyler had been paying attention he would have seen a girl pull out her phone just as Chuck kissed him. Between the kiss and the booze and Chuck asking him out, Tyler's head was swimming in a sea of confusion.

How they got back to Nate's escaped Tyler completely. All he knew was when he woke up the next morning to a killer hangover with Chuck in bed next to him, that he had told the billionaire yes. For some twisted awful reason Tyler had said yes, when he had a crush on a familiar blonde face in Ipswich.

A knock on the door made Tyler shove Chuck off the bed. The billionaire yelping once he hit the wood. Tyler stood up and thanked the gods that he was in his pants from last night before going to the door. Looking to see if Chuck was still nowhere in sight, Tyler opened the door.

Nate stormed in with Blair behind him.

"Where is he?" Nate growled.

"There's a lot of he's in the world Nate." Tyler said jokingly.

Nate's glare meant that he was in no mood for jokes, "Where's _Chuck_?"

"What'd he do now?" Tyler asked, "Let me guess, he hurt your feelings Blair."

"Do you not know?" Blair asked, holding her phone out to Tyler.

The brunette took it and his face paled.

_Spotted: C and T cozy in Lonnie's. Seems like these two have been keeping the goods to themselves. Cat's out of the bag now boys. Welcome to a life out of the closet. Xoxo Gossip Girl_

The fact that there was a picture from last night made Tyler sit on the desk.

"Tyler, why did you kiss Chuck-"

"I didn't kiss Chuck, he kissed me." Tyler said, staring at the ground, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Tyler ran for the bathroom, puking as soon as his knees met the tile. He felt a soothing hand on his back before he leaned against the wall. The dreaded ringtone that he had been dreading for the past three weeks started playing, as Tyler stood up.

"The shitty day that keeps on giving. And Chuck is on the floor." Tyler told them, as he grabbed his phone.

Wincing when he saw Caleb's name, putting it on speakerphone.

"Hey Cay!" Tyler said cheerfully, trying to hide his hangover.

"Tyler you better have a damn good reason for kissing Chuck fucking Bass of all fucking people."

Tyler's eyes widened as Nate and Blair laughed. Chuck stood up with a glare towards the phone.

"I was...drunk?"

"That is no excuse Tyler!" Caleb snapped, "I got a call from Reid at _two _a.m. Do you know what it feels like to wake up at two a.m.? Just to find out that your younger brother is kissing a total manwhore?"

"Jeez Caleb, you're acting like Chuck's the first manwhore I've kissed." Tyler said, slapping a hand on his mouth and cursing loudly.

"**What**?" Caleb yelled, "Tyler!"

Nate and the others were full out laughing at the youngest now.

"Damnit! Caleb-"

"Who else are you randomly kissing up there Tyler?"

"Just Carter-"

"Baizen? I thought you guys hated him? Are you going to tell me you kissed Aaron?"

"I did...once...it was spin the bottle though Caleb!"

"**Tyler**!**" **Caleb sounded scandalized.

"Caleb I'm almost twenty! I'm going to be-"

"Don't say it!" Caleb said, "At the moment I'm with Reid, trying to console him. You _know _how much he hates seeing you on that stupid bitch's site."

"I know Cay and I've been trying to stay off her radar-"

"Kissing Chuck in public isn't staying off her radar Baby Boy."

"Would it make you feel any better if you knew that I have a killer hangover?"

"A little."

"Then you should know that Tyler and I are officially going out Danvers." Chuck said, smirking.

"**What? **Tyler!"

Tyler glared at Chuck, seeing Nate and Blair's shocked faces as well.

"Caleb, you and the boys should probably come up today. So we can talk and get things sorted out."

"Why can't you come down here?"

"Because I promised Blair I would help her find an amazing dress for Serena's masquerade-"

"Fine we'll be up there in a few hours."

When Caleb hung up Tyler threw a pillow at Chuck.

"Chuck! Why?" Tyler asked.

Chuck fixed his suit jacket, "Why shouldn't I have? You said yes-"

"I was _intoxicated _Chuck! Just because we've had one night stands doesn't mean I want to actually date you! I don't want to be your Nate replacement." Tyler said, sitting on the bed, "I'm going to be crucified when they get up here."

Chuck glared at Tyler and left, slamming the door, making Tyler wince.

"T, if it makes you feel better, we'll stay when they get here." Blair said.

"That would probably make it worse." Tyler said, leaning his head in his hands, "I don't think I can handle Reid's disappointment."

"You should just tell Garwin how you feel about him." Blair said, "T, you've been in love with him since you were in ninth grade, I think five years is enough."

Tyler didn't say anything as Nate hugged him. Four hours later when the Sons arrived at the townhouse Tyler felt a little bit more then anxious as he let the three stone faced males in.

Leading them to his bedroom and almost wincing when the bed wasn't made. He sat down on it and felt like he was sitting in his sin.

"Why Tyler?" Reid asked, "Out of every guy in New York, you chose _Chuck_? You know we can't stand him-"

"Chuck is an alright guy. He just...he grows on you. And I'm not dating him." Tyler told them, "He just said that to get a rise out of you guys."

Tyler looked at the ground.

"Tyler ever since you started at Columbia you've been on Gossip Girl. And if not there on some other news." Caleb said, sitting next to the youngest, "Your parents are worried that you're becoming one of them."

"I'm not! I just...hanging out with four people that are in the news a bunch is going to land me there that's all. And I can't not hang out with them. They're Nate and my friends." Tyler said, "And I'm not coming home-"

"It might be better if you transferred to Harvard. Tyler we're all worri-"

"Did you not hear me Pogue? I'm not leaving Columbia." Tyler said, "I love you guys, but I like it here. Just because I make out with random guys when I'm drunk doesn't mean I'm in trouble. I'm still making A's in all five of my classes and I still am doing the T.A. gig. You guys can't tell me that I'm fucking up my schooling because I'm not."

"Tyler-"

"You guys are just mad that I'm up here having fun, without you three for once and it's driving you insane." Tyler told them, "I'm not leaving and you can't make me. Columbia is the school I want to go to. Manhattan is where I want to stay. Who and where I fuck is none of your concern."

"That is an interesting point Ty. You never said you didn't fuck Chuck." Reid said, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want me to say Reid?" Tyler asked, "I'm not going to lie and say we didn't because we did, multiple times in multiple places. I got sick to fucking death of waiting on you to notice that I'm in love with you. So you can fuck off for judging me asshole."

Tyler got up and left his bedroom. Nate intercepted him as they left the house. Going to the town car waiting on them as they left. Let them sit and stew with that for a while.


	428. Genius

Pairing(s): Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler

Tyler tossed a pillow down the stairs. Reid caught it and threw it to Caleb who put it down on the floor. Pogue was setting up a massive tent with all the spare sheets they could find.

"Ready for blankets?" Tyler asked, seeing Reid nod.

The brunette threw the blankets at Reid, who tossed them to Caleb who threw them down. Pogue finally finishing the tent, started setting up their beds through the flaps.

"Done!" Tyler said, sliding down the banister to the bottom of the stairs.

He jumped off and smirked at Reid who gaped at him.

"How did you do that? I can never-"

"I've got better skills then you Reid." Tyler said, as they entered the living room which had a huge tent/fortress set up.

Pogue's head popped through the flap, "Give me the pillows."

Caleb handed them one by one to the biker, who popped his head out again.

"Blankets."

They were handed over as Pogue crawled out and lifted the flap. The sons looked in and smiled that their makeshift tent.

"I told you guys we could pitch a tent inside." Caleb said, grinning.

"I never doubted you." Tyler said, shrugging, "We used to do this all the time."

Caleb's grin left his face, "Thanks Tyler."

"It's true though, we used to do this all the time. Camping indoors." Reid said.

Caleb sighed, "Can't you guys just say I'm a genius?"

"You're a genius." came the three tired, but resounding answers.

"That's all I ask!"

"Bullshit!" Reid coughed, causing Pogue and Tyler to giggle.


	429. Gay pt 2

Pairing(s): None  
_For the fans that wanted a sequel to Gay_

Tyler glared at the three Sons who walked towards him. He bypassed them as he headed towards Chemistry. They had been trying to talk to him since the incident had happened four days ago. So far, Tyler had evaded them well.

When he felt a hand on his arm, yanking him back from entering the classroom he knew the others were over his ignoring.

"Why didn't you tell us you were gay?" Reid asked.

"Because sometimes Reid, my personal life isn't your business. Plus I thought it was obvious when I told you that I thought Chase was attractive!" Tyler said, rolling his eyes, "You three are so oblivious sometimes it amazes me how you get girls in the first place. Try not having your heads up your ass and maybe you'd realize a few things."

"Ty, didn't you realize that we needed to know you were gay?" Caleb asked.

"And why is that?" Tyler asked.

"Because we need to protect you-"

"From _what_? Aaron and his mismatched gang of sub-humans?" Tyler asked, "I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I am _not _inferior because I like men Caleb Danvers."

Caleb gaped at him, "I never said-"

"You implied it!" Tyler snapped, "I can take care of my own ass as I have said again and again."

"Tyler, we know you can. But you're our youngest, we feel the need to protect you-"

"You feel the need because our families grilled your asses when I decided to go off on my own when we went camping. Don't bullshit me Pogue, I can smell it." Tyler said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get in class as I don't have a free period like you three."

"Ty, we're sorry!" Reid said, making the brunette turn.

"I'm sorry you guys are idiots that you didn't know something everyone else did." Tyler said, "But your apology is accepted for the moment. Now excuse me."

Tyler walked into the classroom, leaving three very relieved and aware boys in his wake.


	430. Status Update

Pairing(s): Caleb/Tyler, Chase/Caleb/Tyler

**Tyler Simms and** **Caleb Danvers **are in a relationship. **(56 **likes**)**

**Reid Garwin **to **Tyler Simms**: FINALLY! It's only taken you two years to put it as your relationship status. Also WHY?

**Tyler Simms **Because he's cute and he finally showed me how to do it! :D

**Pogue Parry **But he's your brother, like you're first brother

**Reid Garwin **Don't you dare post Mean Girls bullshit on this Parry! **(10 **likes**)**

**Caleb Danvers **I'd be more offended by the fact that he just implied incest :P

**Tyler Simms **We AREN'T brothers dammit! Just because we grew up together doesn't mean we're related assholes! **(16 **likes**)**

**Reid Garwin **I love it when you talk dirty to me Baby Boy!**(Tyler Simms **and **Reid Garwin like this)**

**Tyler Simms **changed his language to English(pirate) just because now instead of it saying 10 Likes it says 10 mateys! :D **(26 **people like this**)**

**Reid Garwin **Are you serious? How do I do this?

**Tyler Simms **Go to your account settings and you can change it there!

**Sarah Wenham **You guys are losers! Caleb wouldn't change his language for giggles Tyler.

**Pogue Parry **This is so cool! It says Parley, Thar' be 6 on the chat!

**Kate Tunney **I agree with Sarah, you guys are losers. **(Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham like this)**

**Caleb Danvers **It says that you guys scrawled on my status! ^.^

**Sarah Wenham **O_O* I guess I've just been proved wrong

**Chase Collins and Tyler Simms **are now friends

**Chase Collins and** **Tyler Simms **are now listed as brothers

**Reid Garwin **DISLIKE!

**Caleb Danvers **But...why?

**Tyler Simms **I'll PM you *wink*

**Pogue Parry **I disapprove of these shenanigans!

**Caleb Danvers is** single**.**

**Tyler Simms is** single**.**

**Tyler Simms and Chase Collins **are in a relationship

**Reid Garwin **Wait! What?

**Pogue Parry **How? When?

**Kate Tunney **WHY?

**Caleb Danvers **Who? Sorry I couldn't help myself. :P **(20 **likes**)**

**Tyler Simms **You English geek! :D

**Chase Collins **No flirting with exes Tyler!

**Caleb Danvers **Like that's is ever going to happen

**Tyler Simms is** in a relationship and it's complicated.

**Chase Collins is** in a relationship and it's complicated.

**Caleb Danvers is** in a relationship and it's complicated.

**Reid Garwin **DISLIKE!

**Pogue Parry **Can you guys even be in a threesome on FB?

**Kate Tunney **IDGAF I'D WATCH! :D **(24 **likes**)**

**Sarah Wenham **ME TOO! :D **(24 **likes**)**

**Pogue Parry **Kate!

**Kate Tunney **What? Three hot guys bonking is hot okay! **(22 **likes**)**

**Pogue Parry ***facepalm*

**Tyler Simms and** **Caleb Danvers **are married.

**Chase Collins is** single

**Reid Garwin **WHAT? WHEN WAS THE WEDDING? WHY WASN'T I THE MAID OF HONOR TYLER? **(28 **likes**)**

**Tyler Simms **Why are you always the first one to comment? YOU ARE SO CREEPY! **(12 **likes**)**

**Caleb Danvers **I, too, would like to know why you are always the first comment Reid. WHY ARE YOU STALKING MY HUSBAND? **(56 **likes**)**

**Chase Collins ***grabs and eats popcorn* (**12 **likes)

**Pogue Parry **:D It's a liking bandwagon up in this thread! **(4 **likes**)**

**Kate Tunney **WHY WASN'T I INVITED TYLER? **(12 **likes**)**

**Sarah Wenham ***sharing Chase's popcorn* **(12 **likes**)**

**Reid Garwin **I just can't help that I love you Baby Boy! (**12 **likes)

**Tyler Simms **Awww Reid! **(16 **likes**)**

**Caleb Danvers **GARWIN BACK OFF MY HUBBY! **(58 **likes**)**

**Tyler Simms **thinks his friends are very weird, but very loveable, but mainly weird.

**Pogue Parry **We aren't weird, we're just special!

**Pogue Parry **HOLY SHIT I GOT FIRST COMMENT BEFORE REID! :D **(48 **likes**)**

**Reid Garwin **How the fuck did you manage to do that? I have my inbox set up so when Tyler has a new status it tells me! I MUST HAVE FIRST COMMENT! DISLIKE!

**Tyler Simms **..!

**Caleb Danvers **Wow, you're a freak Reid.

**Chase Collins **Garwin, you're weirding even me out.

**Reid Garwin **I WIN! **(68 **likes**)**

**Tyler Simms**,**Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry **and **Reid Garwin **are now listed as brothers **(84 **likes**)**

**Tyler Simms **is back in Ipswich! PARTY TIME BOYS!

**Reid Garwin **So are we going to Nicky's tonight?

**Tyler Simms **SHIT YEAH!

**Pogue Parry **This is why going to college in New York is BAD!

**Caleb Danvers **I'll be getting back from Harvard later then I thought.

**Tyler Simms **:'(

**Caleb Danvers **I'm sorry Baby Boy!

**Tyler Simms **YOU ARE NOT FORGIVEN LIAR!

**Tyler Simms is **single

**Caleb Danvers is** single

**Reid Garwin **WTF HAPPENED BABY BOY?

**Pogue Parry **Was it because Caleb didn't come home for Christmas? Because that's a pretty weak reason to break up a two year relationship.

**Reid Garwin **Fuck off Parry! Tyler hasn't seen Caleb in almost seven months! He's allowed to be upset!

**Pogue Parry **But Tyler didn't come home for Thanksgiving!

**Reid Garwin **He told us months beforehand that he wouldn't be able to make it Pogue! CALEB PROMISED TO BE HERE AND THEN DIDN'T CALL OR TEXT OR EMAIL AND DIDN'T SHOW UP!

**Pogue Parry **No! Tyler could have just as easily blown off his family in New York to come home!

**Reid Garwin **Except his family pays for his college tuition! Are you really such an asshole you'd want Baby Boy to drop out?

**Pogue Parry **I don't have to justify my thoughts on their break up to you!

**Chase Collins **GOD TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! Tyler doesn't need you two fighting on his fucking WALL!

**Caleb Danvers **I'm sorry Tyler.

**Tyler Simms **is friends with **Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald, Carter Baizen, Blair Waldorf, and Serena Van der Woodsen**

**Tyler Simms and** **Chuck Bass **are in a relationship

**Reid Garwin **I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS EVER!

**Kate Tunney **DOWNGRADE

**Sarah Wenham **EW! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SCARF?

**Nate Archibald **I THINK THEY'RE ADORABLE

**Pogue Parry **THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE REBOUND BEHAVIOR TYLER!

**Blair Waldorf **OMG! THEY ARE SO CUTE!

**Serena Van der Woodsen **ULGH! CHUCK IS SO CUTE WITH HIM!

**Chase Collins **WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?

**Caleb Danvers **I'm sorry Tyler.

**Tyler Simms is** single.

**Chuck Bass is** single.

**Tyler Simms and** **Carter Baizen **are in a relationship

**Chase Collins **FLAWLESS TASTE IN MEN TYLER! **(18 **likes**)**

**Chuck Bass **Major downgrade from me T! **(9 **likes**)**

**Nate Archibald **DOWNGRADE TYLER!

**Blair Waldorf **EWWWWWWWWW DO NOT WANT!

**Serena Van der Woodsen **NOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Reid Garwin **no...No...NO!

**Pogue Parry **HE ISN'T EVEN CUTE TYLER!

**Kate Tunney **Why are you such a man whore now Tyler?

**Sarah Wenham **He isn't Kate! He's rebounding. GET IT TYLER!

**Caleb Danvers **I'm sorry Tyler.

**Tyler Simms **misses a certain someone...*wistful sigh*

**Caleb Danvers **I'm sorry Tyler.

**Tyler Simms is** single.

**Carter Baizen is** single.

**Tyler Simms and** **Caleb Danvers **are in a relationship.

**Reid Garwin **MAJOR UPGRADE :D

**Blair Waldorf **I APPROVE!

**Nate Archibald **YES!

**Chuck Bass **Downgrade

**Pogue Parry **UPGRADE BABY BOY! :D

**Kate Tunney **YAY! :D

**Sarah Wenham **FINALLY! WHAT HAPPENED? :D

**Serena Van der Woodsen **YAY TYLER!

**Chase Collins **Downgrade from myself and Carter Tyler, major downgrade.

**Tyler Simms Sarah **OMG! Caleb picked me up and took me to a romantic dinner at Marblehead! He apologized to me for being such an asshole and I couldn't say no! *sigh* **(102 **likes**)**

**Carter Baizen **Touche Danvers, touche.

**Caleb Danvers **3

**Reid Garwin ***gags*


End file.
